The Adventures of Jack Frost and The Phantom Twins
by storygirl99210
Summary: This continues from Frost Meets Ghosts. It's been months since the battle with Pitch. Dawn and Jack haven't seen each other since then. But when Jack finally visits, Dawn has an idea! But what is it? You'll need to read and find out! Please review! Prequel is done! New cover picture! All credit goes to Maximus Potter on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1 Snow Day, New Life and Karaoke

Hello, fellow readers! This brand new story is one of a kind and different for many reasons. We'll get to see more of Jack's and Dawn relationship, along with most of Dawn's personality! Just remember to review when you're done reading! And now here is the first chapter!

If you want, please also read the prequel called Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom. Just go on the Danny Phantom fanfiction and find it, just remember to review it!

Consider this a New Year's present for a brand new year! I'm going to try and bring up more chapters about once a week, but if it ends up being more than that, I apologise in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 1: Snow Day, New life and Karaoke

Dawn's Voice-Over:

Hi, my name is Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. But I think you all know that. You see, it's been about a couple of months since my last big adventure. For those of you who don't know what it was, it was the greatest battle of all time (well, for now). My two pals Sam and Tucker, my brother Danny and I helped a group called the Guardians saved the children of the world.

I also gained a new friend in Jack Frost, my best friend and a major shocker, a boyfriend! I asked him before he left to come visit Amity Park whenever got the chance. Ever since I met Jack, I always left my window unlocked so he could come and visit. So far, not much has happened in the ghost fights, just weaker ghosts. I haven't seen Jack in so long. But then again, he is the spirit of winter, so he has to bring winter to others.

After what happened, I gained five new best friends! You see, one of them heard me singing by accident and they asked me to join their band! It's an all-girl group, so we get to rock out when given the opportunity. Tomorrow is Thursday, and I was dreading school. It's been about a few weeks since school started again and in four months would be Christmas.

I'm heading for bed, and as I slowly fell asleep, I didn't notice a frosted hand touching my window.

Dawn's Voice-Over End:

Jack's POV:

"WOO-HOO!" I yelled excitedly. It's been about a couple of months since I met my first believer Dawn, he brother and friends, and helped the Guardians defeat Pitch. When we got back to North Pole, I explained to them what happened after I dropped Sophie off at her home. Everyone forgave me for what happened. I even told them about my memories. They still couldn't believe it!

So for those couple of months, I had to bring winter to only the places that needed them at the right time. I just finished bringing winter to Russia, as I asked the wind to take me back to North Pole. Since I lived at the lake I woke up in my whole life, North told me that I could stay with him, and so I've had.

When I got back, I noticed every yeti was hard at work getting ready for Christmas since it's about 4 months away. When I moved in here, the yetis no longer tried to kick me out and the elves were still happy and weird. I found North in his own private workshop, making something.

"Hey, North! What'cha working on?" I asked him. "Ah, Jack! Glad to know you're back! I am working on something of a brand new toy called Bakugan. Very small and very frustrating. What brings you here?" North says as he tries to work on it.

I'm nervous now because I'm not sure if North won't let me visit Dawn. Over time, North became like a father to me. "It's just that…it's been months since I've last seen Dawn and the others so I thought that even though it's only in the fall, I thought maybe I'd give them two snow days, so-" North then silences me.

"Jack, if you want to visit Dawn and them, why didn't you just say so?" North asks me, as I gaped at him and told him, "I thought you wouldn't let me."

"Jack, I know how much you care for them. So go visit and bring snow days to them. After all you are her boyfriend, so go," North tells me. I let out a big grin, as I told North, "Thanks, North! I owe you!" I ran out and I'm flying straight to Amity Park. I couldn't wait to see Dawn!

I began pouring down the snow so much, that there will be enough for two school days and the weekend since today is Wednesday.

I found the building Dawn told me about that was her home. There was a big metal thing on the top of the building that had the sign, 'Fentonworks' on it. How can anyone miss it? I looked through the windows hoping to find Dawn, until I found a window that had a girl facing the window sleeping. This girl has black hair, and that's when I knew it had to be Dawn. So I knocked on her window, and as she awoke she looked at the window, saw my handsome face and I saw her say, "Jack!"

Dawn's POV:

I was falling asleep peacefully until I heard knocking. I looked at the window and saw Jack's face. I could tell that I had a big grin as I said, "Jack!" I quickly ran over to the window and quickly opened it and in came Jack and his staff. "Hey, babe! Miss me?" He asks me.

"You bet your frosty butt I did! What took you so long?" I ask him wanting know why he didn't get here sooner. So he tells me with a grin, "Sorry about that. My job is to spread pure winter fun in other parts of the world. That's why you haven't seen me for months."

"Oh, I feel dumb," I said feeling like an idiot. Jack laughs as he then tells me, "You're not dumb, Dawn. You just didn't know." He grins at me as I still can't help but love the grin.

"So how has everything been with being in the Guardians?" I ask him as I got situated on my bed. "Everything's going just fine. Sandy is still spreading dreams, Tooth is going to some kid's houses for a change every night, North is getting ready for Christmas and Bunny has forgiven me for what happened and is getting ready for Easter even though it's early." Jack says.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad everyone is doing well." I tell him, but when I looked outside my window I saw…SNOW?! "Um, Jack did you make it snow at my window?" He looked nervously as he takes me to my window and opens it for me and tell me, "Um, not exactly. I made it snow all over town." I poked my head out and gasped. Everything was covered in snow. It was like a winter wonderland!

"I decided that you, your brother and your friends deserved a few snow days, courtesy from your favorite-" He couldn't finish as I shut my window and hugged him with a big grin as I said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Now Jack has a grin on my face and said to me, "Your welcome. I think I deserve a reward for this, though." I knew what this meant so I say to him teasingly, "Oh, really? And what does my great and powerful ice mage want as a reward?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a kiss or two?" He says as I smile and say to him, "Oh, yes. I think I can spare one or two." We lean into each other as he and I both kissed. I missed this! Jack holds me tighter as he deepens the kiss. Luckily, thanks to me getting his powers, I'm immune to the cold he gives off.

We finally let go and we got big grins on our faces just like our first kiss. Jack finally calms down, as he then says to me, "Thanks for the kiss, but I have to get going, I'll see you in the morning. Tell Danny, Sam and Tucker to meet me at the Park, we're going to have one epic snowball fight!" I agreed and just before he left, we gave each other one last kiss until he had to go. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

Jack's POV:

Morning came all too quickly for everyone and me. So I listened to the radio, I made sure there would be Casper High closing, and there was for Thursday and Friday. I saw Sam and Tucker exit there homes and noticed they were heading straight for the Fenton house, so I quickly got over there and saw Danny and Dawn come out.

Dawn was wearing a purple jacket with denim pants with snowflakes on them and black boots. She's beautiful, no matter what she wears. I saw Danny and Dawn's mouths open halfway, that must have been their ghost senses. Sam told me about them during our tooth-hunting months ago. Apparently it shuts down whenever I'm around or any of the other immortals.

Danny and Dawn both looked up, saw me and yelled, "Hey, Jack!" I smiled as Danny still believes in me. Then Sam and Tucker looked up and saw me as well and they waved at me. So, I quickly yelled to them, "Meet me at the Park!"

I quickly flew away and got to the park and got to a picnic table that would be far away from everyone. It would be weird of anyone saw them talking to an invisible person. I waited for a few minutes, until I saw the twins and friends coming up to the table Dawn runs up to me as she hugs me again and yells, "Jack! Thank you so much for the snow days!"

"Yeah, dude! That was awesome! We got to miss a test because of you!" Tucker says to me as we fist-bumped. Sam came up and said, "At least now we get some peace and quiet away form the school establishment. Thanks Jack!"

Then finally Danny comes up to me and says, "Maybe it's a good thing you're our friend after all. Welcome to Amity Park, 'Land of the weird and Home of the strange.'"

I was glad to see them all, again, and with a big grin, I tell them, "Who wants to have a snowball fight?!" They all shouted "WE DO!" And with that our epic snowball fight began! I would get them with some snowballs and they even got me sometimes. We even got some teenagers from their school to join in! I was having so much fun, I didn't realize Dawn disappearing.

Dawn's POV:

I know Jack would be worried, but with him busy, I can get this done faster. I grabbed the wristwatch the Guardians gave me months ago, and spoke into it, "North's workshop." A portal opened up from the watch and I went through taking me inside the shop. I turned intangible and found where North was. So I got to the door and knocked. I hear from the other side, "Who's there?"

So I yelled, "Dawn Phantom wanting to ask you a question, North!" The door opens up from the inside as North shouted, "Dawn!" He grabs a hold of me and hugs me, as he yells again, "Ah, blessed child! How nice to see you again! What brings you here?"

I then tell him with whatever air I have left, "I won't be able to say anything if you don't let go!" So he lets go of me, and as I finally got air back, and told him, "I wanted to talk to you and the other Guardians about Jack." Then North shouts out, "Say, no more! I will contact the Guardians through wristwatch." So North activated his watch and called the other Guardians besides Jack.

A few minutes later, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy came into the North Pole. Bunny comes up and asks, "What'cha calling us for this time, North? Shouldn't you be busy with Christmas in a few months?"

"Actually, Bunny I asked him to bring you all here, and no Jack is not here. I wanted to ask you all some things." I answered Bunny and Tooth, since she wanted to see his teeth.

"Really, Dawn? What's wrong?" Tooth asks me. So I tell them, "Well, it's about Jack. I know that he's come back from his trip to the other side of the world making winter, but I was just thinking, that maybe if Jack wanted to, he could go to school with me, my brother and my friends."

"Why would you want to do that, sheila?" Bunny asks that wanting to know why. "Well, Jack hasn't had any believers except four teenagers and six kids along with any others he got to believe and the ones I was able to back home. So I figured why not let Jack learn how to be with humans. He can stay in Amity Park with me and my family, and go to school."

"HA! That sounds like excellent idea, Miss Dawn! But how can Jack be human? He can only be seen by believers?" North questions, so I tell him, "With this!" I bring out a wristwatch from my jeans pocket.

"I made this after what happened with Pitch. I've had this idea in my head for a while now. I made it from some of the materials in my parents lab. The watch can help him switch forms. As long as he wears the watch in Frost Form, he can't be affected by the spring, summer and fall weather, and everyone can see him, from baby to adult. His staff will disappear in the watch to hide it, and will come out when he goes human mode. And when Jack's a human, he won't be able to use any of his powers." I tell them all as I see them all thinking of this.

"HA! I think is excellent idea, Miss Dawn!" North exclaims about his decision. And Tooth says, "Good idea, Dawn! And maybe after the school hours he can spread winter to all of those who need it!" Sandy just gives me a double thumbs up, with Bunny telling me, "I think it's a good idea, sheila, but will Frost Bite think of doing it?"

I sighed as I told them, "I'm not sure. It's not just any of our decisions, it's also Jacks' decision as well. So I can head on back and see what he thinks, but first things first, though. There's something else I have to tell you, it's about family issues…" I just hope that this works.

Jack's POV:

It's been about two hours since our epic snowball fight began, and we were all having a blast. We all got each other when we least expected it. I turned around hoping to see Dawn behind me, but when I did, she wasn't there!

"Um, Danny where's Dawn?" I asked him. "Huh? Oh, yeah. She said she had to talk to someone on the phone, so she had to go home and call them since she doesn't have the phone." Danny tells me.

"Oh, I hope she's okay." I said as I began to worry. "Jack, don't worry, I'm sure Dawn is okay. She has ghost powers, what could possibly go wrong?" Sam tells me. Tucker comes up and tells me, "Sam, you know when one of us say that, we all know something bad will happen." I freaked out at that again as Danny and Sam yelled, "Tucker!"

"Yeesh! I'm gone for two hours and this is what happens?" A voice rings out, as we turned around and saw that it was Dawn. "Sorry, I'm late guys. I had to talk with the Guardians about something." We looked behind her and saw the Guardians behind her. North comes up and asks me, "Miss Dawn wants to ask you something important, Jack."

"Really, what does she want to ask?" I ask this as I leaned on my staff. Dawn comes up to me and she asked, "Jack, what would you do if you had the chance to become human again?"

What? Okay, I'm confused what she meant but I tell her, "If there is a way I could be a human again, I would take it. Why?" She looks at me nervously, and finally says to me, "Well, I talked with the Guardians and they thought that maybe if you wanted to, you could live as a normal human and live with me and Danny."

You mean, she can do that?! "Really, there is a way, how?!" I asked her wanting to know. She brings out a wristwatch, and then says, "This is a special watch that only you can use. Put it on and bring it up to your mouth and say, 'Human.'" So I put on the watch, brought it up to my mouth and said, 'Human.' A bright light engulfs me, and the next thing I knew I was transformed back to what I was as a human 300 years ago.

"Whoa." I said as I heard gasps around me, I had on the clothes that I wore from that long ago. "I knew it would work! Now, bring it up to your mouth again and say, 'Going Frost.'" So I brought it up again and said, "Going Frost." So the same light appeared again and next thing I knew I was back to what I was a few minutes ago. Incredible! I can be human again!

"So that's what you've been working on in your room the past few months!" Danny exclaims. "I thought it would be a good idea at the moment! As long as Jack wears the watch, he can't be affected by the spring, summer or fall weather, and everyone can see him, young and old. And in human form, he won't be able to have his powers." I tell them.

"Not bad, Dawn. This is awesome! Now Jack could come to school with us!" Sam says. While Tucker says, "This is going to be awesome!"

"I even asked the Guardians to be a surrogate family for Jack. So when we get to school to have Jack signed in and maybe ask our parents if Jack can stay with us. The male Guardians have watches while Tooth has a pendant that can turn them human as well. And you don't have to worry about the snow. As soon as school ends, you can still spread winter as much as you want. And you can be a member of our team. We can just say that Jack's 'parents' are so busy, that they can't be with him for school. So our parents can probably let him stay at our house. But it won't be official unless everyone agrees. The Guardians agreed but what about the rest of you?"

"I agree with it. It would be awesome to have another dude on the team!" Tucker says. While Sam says, "We could use a new member on the team. What the heck, I agree!"

"I don't know if Mom, Dad or Jazz will agree, but I for one agree with this! So all that's left is Jack's decision." Danny agrees and everyone looks at me.

I still couldn't believe it! This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity! I don't know what to do! If I agree, I can hang out with Dawn and the others! But the bad thing of it is, I have to go to school! But maybe it might not be so bad. I mean, the others will be with him. And I could take Dawn out on a date! As much as we want! So when I looked at Dawn, I made my decision and said, "Yes."

Dawn's POV:

And with that, the decision was made. As soon as we all made it to our place, Danny and I told all of the Guardians to immediately transform. Tooth's human form was a tall woman with short black hair and green eyes, North looked like a man with brown hair and brown eyes, Bunnymund or known as Aster for human looks like 35 year old man with black hair and green eyes, Sandy looked like a little boy brown hair and green eyes. Of course Jack looked like a teenager with brown hair and brown eyes, even though just before he died 300 years ago, he was eighteen.

The Guardians were shocked at their appearance changes, Bunny included. They all liked it anyway. To turn them human all they had to do is say, 'human.' And to turn them all into their true forms again: Normal to Tooth, Normal to Bunny, Normal to North, Normal to Sandy respectively.

The family order was this Tooth will be Jack's Mother named Toothiana Overland, North will be Jack's Father named North Overland, Bunny will be Jack's Uncle named Aster Mund, and Sandy will be Jack's younger brother named Sandy Overland.

We introduced them all to our parents and we told them about what will be happening. North and Tooth told them that their son was basically home-schooled as a kid, and they figured that if they wanted to, the Fentons could agree to look after him, since Jack's 'parents' were too busy being archaeologists.

"Really? Finally another man in this house! I totally agree with this, what about you, Maddie? Jazz?" Dad agrees with this.

"I don't know about this. We don't know a whole lot about you all," Mom says voicing her concerns. "Why let your son be here in this crazy place when he can go with you?" Jazz says.

That's when Jack had an idea and said, "Because archaeology is so boring. I always wanted to know what it was like in a normal school, to have friends around all of time instead of all over the world, I can barely get in contact with them as it is." Jack says this with some tears in his eyes. Got to admit, he's a great actor.

Mom looks a little sad at this, and then says with a smile, "Well, I guess it would be okay. What the heck? Jack can stay here. You can stay in the guest room with us if you don't mind."

Jazz was the same as well and she said, "Well, since he hardly sees his friends, I can help this impressionable young child in the world of hard work! He can stay, besides Danny and Dawn need more friends anyway."

Then Danny whispers to me, "If she only knew…" We both laughed at that. And thus everything was settled. Jack will stay with us, while the Guardians go back to what they do best. They all said goodbye to Jack and us, and as I looked out the window, everyone turned back to their normal selves and left the building.

Our parents called in the Principal earlier as she came over and made things official. Since we all go back to school on Monday, that is when Jack will start. And he has all the classes with all of us, so he'll be okay. It was now 6:00 PM and we decided to help Jack get used to being a teenager. There was a new Karaoke place called Teen Hangout, where teens can go have fun and sing songs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, you guys?" Jack asks. "Of course this is alright, dude!" Tucker tells Jack as we were all inside. "Yeah, this place is excellent training for you to learn how to interact and socialize with other teens," Sam tells Jack.

"Jack, don't worry about anything! This is normal. Besides the only teens who have met and see you are the four of us. In order to get through school, you're going to have to learn about stuff like this." Danny tells him.

I grabbed Jack's hand and told him, "Exactly, Jack. If you feel too uncomfortable, we'll leave. Okay." Jack softens up and says with a smile and says, "Okay." I beamed at him glad that he's with us. Before we left, Jack was still in human form, so we decided to give him some new clothes until he got some more. Right now Jack is wearing a blue sweatshirt with black pants, black tennis shoes and has a blue coat on him.

All four of us got a table as I looked around and tried to see my girl band group. We decided to call ourselves, 'Charms.' I was looking around when Jack asks, "Are you looking for someone, Dawn?" I looked at Jack, smiled and told him, "Yeah, I'm looking for some friends of mine. After I met you and the Guardians, I made some new friends completely by accident. You would probably like them."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A voice spoke up, we looked towards us and saw Paulina and Star. These two hate mine and Sam's guts more than anything. "It's a new boy, hello good looking, how would you like to hang out with us?" Paulina says to Jack. "Sorry Paulina, but you can't have him. He's my boyfriend, so find another guy to charm."

"Really? A hot guy has a complete loser like you as his girlfriend? As if, you must be paying him to be yours. You're so pathetic!" Paulina says as I was about to cry, until, "You shut the hell up!"

I turned and saw Jack pissed off.

Jack's POV:

It's one thing trying to ask me out when I already have a girlfriend, but this. She went too far! "You shut the hell up!" I tell her. "Dawn is not a loser, and no she didn't pay me! I met her months ago and fell in love with her for her! As I told someone those months ago, there is no girl in this or any other world that can replace Dawn! You say anything bad about her again while I'm here, I'll make sure that you're never popular again!" I yelled at her and saw that her face got sad.

But Paulina's sad face became mad as she told me, "Fine, you like the loser, fine! Then you're a loser, too!" Paulina and Star left the group, as I tried to calm down. "Nice one, dude!" Tucker congratulates me. "Awesome! The only other person to tell Paulina off is me! Not bad, Jack." Sam also congratulates me.

"Jack, did you mean that?" Dawn looks at me as I finally calmed down. "Yeah, I meant every word of that. You're the only girl that means so much to me." I tell her as she hugs me.

Dawn's POV:

"Whoa, so you do have a boyfriend! Not a bad looking one either." We turned around and saw one of Dawn's best friends, Dusk Yami.

Dawn's Voice-Over:

She has long black hair down to her waist and gold eyes. And she's a total goth, the same level as Sam. She was the one who heard me sing and got me to be a part of the band. She is singer number 1. I am singer number 2.

Dawn's POV:

"Hey, Dusk! Thanks for coming!" Danny says shaking her hand. "No problem, when we heard about this boy, we had to know and come to help. Yo, girls I found them!"

I saw my other friends coming out. Jodi Parker has short brown hair and red eyes, and she is the guitar. Arianna Walker has long brown hair and blue eyes and uses the keyboard. Sarah Tanner has short blonde hair and brown eyes and uses the drums. Finally, there's Blythe Summers who has long red hair and green eyes and uses the bass guitar.

I introduced my new friends to Jack. And they all loved him. I never told them of my Easter adventure, I didn't want them to think that I was weird, so I kept it a secret. So without another minute, I decided to go up on stage and do a song, the DJ asked me what I wanted to do until, "I'll sing with her." I saw Dusk coming up, so we decided to sing together. So we told the DJ that we would sing Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande. We got to our places on stage and began to sing.

Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande

Dusk:

Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

Dawn:  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

Both:  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
When you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Both:  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Both:  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Dusk:  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

Dawn:  
(Noooo)

Dawn:  
You better believe that I'm here to stay

Dusk:  
(That's right)

Dawn:  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

Both:  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Both:  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Both:  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight

Both:  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Both:  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

The crowd roared and cheered so loud, my eardrums might have blown up! I saw my brother and friends cheering for me and Dusk. When I looked at Jack, he looked starstruck. I gave him a smile as he gave me double thumbs up.

We got down from the stage, and everyone congratulated us. Jack came up and hugged me with a big grin and said, "That was incredible! I had no idea you could sing like that!" I laughed and told him, "Thanks, Jack! Trust me, there's more to come when you hang out with me!" I could tell that this was going to be great having Jack around.

We finished our time at the Karaoke place and went back home where Dinner was still a disaster for our family, so Mom ordered Pizza. Jack really liked eating it. Bed time finally came, and we all stayed up late with us telling Jack some of our adventures, since we still have a snow day and the weekend. With Jack around, anything is possible, and I can't wait for the new adventures!

And that's it! I know this chapter is not much, but the next one will be better! The new chapter will start at the part Desiree erases the memories of Dawn and Danny when Sam makes that wish! And another thing, a surprise character will come into this story next chapter! You'll find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and The Phantom Twins!


	2. Chapter 2 Memory Blank

Hello, fellow readers! Are you ready for another chapter?! Well, get ready because here it is! And in this story we're going to have old characters coming in, including the Guardians and a very special guest you all know coming for the remainder of this story!

Thanks to an anonymous reviewer, I am scared to write. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. Just to let you all know, there are differences to Danny and Dawn. They will be known in this chapter and others. I know that creating an OC like this is like Dani Phantom. But this is what I wanted to do.

I knew about that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let this reviewer get the best of me. This was what I wanted to do, and I'm not going to change it! So please have fun reading this story and reviewing it! Another chapter will come out next week!

Also, you know how Danny has a crush on Paulina? Well, starting in the other new chapter in Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom and future chapters in it, and this story, Danny will no longer be falling for Paulina or having a crush on her period! After that new chapter, well let's just say he has another girl on his mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and The Phantom Twins

Chapter 2: Memory Blank

Dawn's POV:

Wednesday came onto us like a blur. Jack's first day of school was…how should I put this? Eventful. First all the girls swooned, Dash found him as great bully bait, and Paulina was still trying to get him to look her way. But Jack told the girls, that he already has a girlfriend which is me, Jack didn't bother Dash, and Jack still kept saying no to Paulina. We're on our way to School, with Jack in his cute human form, when Danny and Tucker were looking at a monster van in happiness.

Danny asks Tucker, "Isn't it everything I told you it would be and more?" So Tucker tells him back, "You did not lie, dude. You did not lie." So they both said together, "The Gi-normo Six-Thousand."

So Jack speaks up saying, "I don't get what the big deal is about a big car." Danny and Tucker gasps as Tucker tells him, "Dude we need to introduce you to guy stuff more."

Sam read the sign that's on the car exclaiming angrily, "Seats made of owl leather? Interior wood paneling made from the Amazon rainforest? 12 gallons to the mile?! This car is an environmental nightmare!"

So Jack speaks, "Okay, now I really don't like it! I'm practically like a spirit of nature for crying out loud!" So Sam speaks up hugging Jack saying, "Finally, a guy friend of mine that agrees with me!" She lets go of him and tells Danny and I, "I know what you should do!" But Danny and I say no.

"The both of you could totally haunt this place! Scare people away from here and make them buy something else!" Sam tries to persuade us but we still say no. So Tucker tells Sam, "Cut it out, Sam. It's a cool truck! Besides, this wouldn't be the first time one of your bad ideas got Danny and Dawn into trouble."

"What does he mean, Dawn?" Jack asks me. So I answered him, "Remember when Danny and I told you and the Guardians how we came to be? Well, basically Sam kind of forced us into the portal. So basically, if it weren't for her, we would never be ghosts, and we wouldn't have met you!" Jack blinks his eyes twice as he says, "Oh. So that's why."

Sam asks Tucker, "What are you talking about?" (A/N: I think everybody knows how they came to be, so I won't put it in.)

"How's it bad I was there? If it wasn't for me, they'd be flying around with their dad's face on their chests. Know how you can say thank you? By crushing a few trucks!" So I tell Sam, "Um, Sam, we're the good guys! And I don't want to be on the Naughty List like my record breaking boyfriend!" Jack wraps my arms from behind around my waist and whispers in my ear, "But you really want to, don't you?"

I blushed so hard, I'm as red as a firetruck! Danny looks at us jealously and tells Sam, "So unless these super-awesome trucks are being used for evil, I can't do anything." Tucker then adds in, "Except wonder if it's got a GPS satellite guidance system." Danny also adds, "And rims." And then they both said together, "Big, spinning rims."

As Sam, Jack and I walk away from them Sam then exclaims, "Oh, I give up! I just wish somebody would destroy these stupid trucks!" As we alked away, I didn't notice a genie-like ghost appear. Desiree then says, "Well, it's about time you made a wish. And so you have wished it, so shall it be!"

As kept moving away, I gasped as my ghost sense came out, Jack looks at me and says, "What's wrong Dawn?" So I tell him, "The puff of air that came out of my mouth? That only happens when a ghost is near!" So I quickly looked around and saw a big plastic cow filled with ghostly energy with red eyes. I gasped as I realized it was fighting time again!

Danny and Tucker are still admiring the truck, when Danny finds a button and says, "I wonder what this button does." And just as he presses it, a giant cow hoof crushed it, as Danny and Tucker were flung back screaming and landed on their backs.

The big angry cow moos as Danny and Tucker are creeping back to another truck. They lean up against it frightened. So Danny yells at it pointing at the truck behind him, "Get away, fiend! Whatever you do, leave this truck alone!" The giant cow lifts up a leg, and reveals it's udder as milk squirted from it landing on Danny and Tucker who were now dripping with milk.

Tucker then exclaims, "Aw, man! I just became lactose intolerant!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Minute later the five of us were walking away, with Tucker and I still splattered with milk. Since Dawn wasn't around, I had to take care of the big evil cow by myself. "Good job beating the big cow, Danny." Tucker tells me. Then I say annoyed, "Yeah, well, it hasn't stopped Sam from busting my chops about cruelty to un-living plastic animals." So Sam answers me, "I had to choose between fake cows and evil trucks. The cow won."

Then Sam looks shocked all of a sudden and exclaims, "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" She walks up to a movie ad on the side of a bus stop. It read Trinity of Doom. It has Sam's favorite female movie monsters on it.

Sam then shows and tells us excitedly, "Trinity of Doom is out this Friday! Femalien vs. Terminatra vs. Nightmerica! All my favorite female movie monsters, in one film!" We all walked up to her with Tucker and I still covered in milk. Tucker then asks, "So it's a chick flick?"

I looked at my self and realized that I have ghost powers and say, "Oh, duh!" So I quickly turn invisible with my eyes turning green with the milk now oozing off me into a puddle. I returned back to visible with my eyes back to blue.

I looked at Tucker and then realized he was waiting for his turn, so I repeated the process where I tap a finger on Tucker's should as I saw the milk oozing off. We both looked happy as Jack then told me, "Not a bad trick." We fist-bumped as Sam reminded us, "Not just a chick flick, the chick flick. The three biggest female box office monsters battling it out in a big-budget special-effects bonanza! And since you all promised we'd all go on Friday, I bought us tickets."

"Wait a minute, Friday? Sorry Sam, but Jack and I can't go!" Dawn tells her. So Sam asks back, "Why not?" Then Jack spoke up and said, "Because Dawn and I are going out on a date that day. It's my first actual date, so I don't want to miss it. Sorry, Sam." Then Sam says with a sigh, "Okay, I know how badly you two want to be on one, since it's been months. So you two have fun." Jack and Dawn cheered at this, as I realized that those two are definetly perfect for each other.

All of a sudden I heard…Paulina yelling for me, "Danny? You never told me whether or not you were coming to my Quinceañera on Friday." She hands me an invite as I tell her still mad her for all she did to us ever since the Dance when she ruined Dawn's dress, "That's because when you invited me, I thought you were joking."

Then Tucker answers, "And that you forgot to invite me." With both Dawn and Sam saying, "And remembered not to invite us." Finally with Jack saying, "And that you tried to invite me so many times, I might have to put out a restraining order on you."

Paulina looking surprised then says handing us invitations, "Oh, no, silly. You're all invited!" Tucker is happy, Sam is mad and Dawn and Jack throw away the invitations.

So I asked her still suspicious, "Really?"

So then Paulina then tells us all, "Really. I knew Danny wouldn't come if I didn't invite Sam and Tucker, and I knew Jack wouldn't come if I didn't invite Dawn, but I especially want Danny to be there." Then I asked in surprise, "Me?"

Then Paulina says, "Of course. My Papa is throwing the party at the country club, and it's happening on the same night as a meteor shower. And I really want that ghost boy and ghost girl to be there. And since they seem to show up wherever you two do, I figured I had no choice but to invite you, your ugly sister, and her boyfiend that should like me and your loser friends!" Tucker is annoyed as he says, "Hey, we're right here, you know."

Jack then tells her, "And don't call my girlfriend ugly! That's like kicking a baby animal!" Then Paulina says gleefully, "Yeah, I know." She walks off as I said to myself and calls after her, "We'll think about it, Paulina!"

Sam then lets us know about our earlier promise, "Uh, guys? Movie? Friday? Non-refundable tickets?!" But I told Sam, "Oh, come on, Sam, we never get invited to these parties. Even though I don't have feelings for her anymore, I'd still like to go." Then Tucker answers Sam and I with, "And I don't get to go if he doesn't go!"

So Danny and Tucker beg in unison, "Pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles with the black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top?" Sam agrees and cheers and walks away.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

"Sorry, Sam! At least Jack and I aren't going to that dumb party," I tell her as Jack says, "Yeah, why would I go to a party where the birthday girl hates my girlfriend?" Sam smiles and says "Thanks guys. I might go to the party unless something should happen to Paulina, and then the party got cancelled. Not that I'd wish that." Jack and I agreed with her. If only we had noticed a pink glowing energy behind us.

It's class time, as Mr. Lancer was telling us about the meteor shower that will come on Friday. Sometimes Mr. Lancer scares me.

Paulina the stuck-up brat then says, "Papa says the stars are falling on my birthday just for me. And I'm going to wish to meet the ghost boy, and if one of the meteors flies towards me, the ghost boy could save me!"

Dash being bored, then tells everyone,"Huh? Uh yeah, you know what I'd wish for? Extra arms to catch more footballs! And to wail on you, Fen-ton. But that doesn't technically count as a wish because, I can do that anytime. Watch!"

Dash punches Danny that cries out "OW!" Dash decided a while ago that he was never going to bully me anymore, so now he only bullies Danny. All of a sudden mine and Dann'y ghost sense comes out as we then saw Femalien from the poster coming out roaring and looking like a giant humanoid lizard.

Femalien then hisses menacingly, "PAULINA!" Okay, that was scary. Dash in shock asks Paulina, "Uh, did it just say your name?" Paulina was ecstatic as everyone runs away screaming trying to get away.

Danny and I got to a stairwell, as we quickly transformed, Jack saw this brought his watch up to his mouth and all three of us exclaimed, "GOING FROST!" and "GOING GHOST!" And with that our transformations began!

Starting from Jack's watch, a ring forms around his wrist, and his clothes disappear to reveal, a blue hoodie with frost at the edges, brown pants, becoming barefoot, his staff comes out of his hiding place in the watch, and his hair turns snow white and blue eyes.

Danny transforms into his black jumpsuit with some parts white, his hair turning white and his eyes glowing green, And my transformation, black fingerless gloves appeared from my wrists first then, a long black crop shirt where up to the wrists to the elbows that part of the shirt is white, with a pair of black bell-bottom pants with white flames at the bottom, and black tennis shoes with a white flame on each.

And a pair of earrings on me, where there was a white D on my left ear, and a white P on my right ear. My hair turned white the moment my fists touched in the beginning, and it was all down to my waist. And finally I opened up my eyes, and they became purple. We were now ready to fight!

Jack got some hits in on Femalien like freezing her, even with Paulina trying to get all three of us to come to her party. Sometimes I wonder if this girl is brain-dead.

After some fighting, Danny, Jack and I got to Femalien, Danny asked it, "All right, gruesome. What do you want?" And I then asked, "Who sent you?" Femalien hissed it's answer, "Saaaaam…" Femalien then fades away into nothing as Jack then says, "Uh, did that thing just say Sam?" As Danny tries to figure this out, he answers Jack's question saying, "I'm not sure, but until we find out, we have to be careful."

We all got out with me phasing Jack through the ceiling. Later we all got to a picnic table telling Sam and Tucker what had happened. The three of us were back to our human forms. Tucker then aks us to confirm his question as he asks, "It said Sam?" Danny then anwers them with effect, "Actually, it was more like,'Saaaaam…' but you get the point."

Sam couldn't believe the answer to that, so Danny gave her a Spector Deflector for her own protection and to make sure Sam doesn't do anything ghost-related to hurt Paulina. But I think there was something more to this.

Danny then heard a scream and realized that it came from Paulina, so he flew away to go rescue her. Jack and I decided that Danny can handle this one on his own. So Jack took me home. We both decided to work on our homework, Jack decided also to go and spread some quick winter joy to some parts of the world. He said he'd be back. When all of a sudden, my head started hurting all of a sudden! The last thing I saw before fainting in my room I saw someone watching me, but I couldn't see who.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam yells at me as she gets on her scooter and drives away, "There are days I wish I had never even met you and Dawn!" As she rides away, I then said guiltly, "Way to go, Fenton. You just ticked off one of the only three real friends you have." I grabbed the invite in my bag and I realized what was truly important. I ran to try and get to Sam so that I ccan apologize, but my ghost sense goes off, as I saw Desiree, the wish ghost coming out.

I realized she looked different, Desiree then tells me her plan, wishing I had figured it out, sooner, "More powerful? Why, yes! The more wishes I grant, the more powerful I get! Oh, and only days away from the meteor shower where everybody will be making wishes!"

She fights me for a while as I ask her what she wants, but she answers back at me, "You, out of the way. By Friday night. But it's not about what I want. It's about what your little friend wants. And she just wished she never met you or your sister!" As I was getting tired, I realized what she meant. So she then says granting the wish, "And so she has wished it, and so it shall be!"

I was engulfed in a pink glow as I screamed, as I realized that it has come true!

* * *

Sam's POV:

I came up to my friends Dawn, Danny and Tucker at school by their lockers as I tell them, "Hi." But then Danny says, "Do I know you?" So I answered him, expecting to be sarcastic, "Oh, very cute. I said I'd wished we never met, and now you're pretending we didn't meet. You're hilarious." But then Danny answers me confused saying, "No, seriously, do I know you?" Okay, now I'm confused.

All of a sudden Tucker asks me something I never thought he would ask, "And more importantly. Would you like to know me? Hi. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's TF. As in "Too Fine."

What the heck?! Tucker would never do that to me! "Oh, gross! Are you hitting on me? I asked him in a creeped out voice. "Tucker stop messing with the poor girl!" Dawn tells him. Thank god, finally somone normal! But then Dawn tells me, "Hi, my name is Dawn Fenton, and you are?" Okay, now this is confusing! What happened to Dawn? I looked around and asked her, "Where's Jack?" Dawn looks confused and said, "Who are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, Desiree appears out of nowhere, makes a kid's wish comes true scaring Dash and Kwan and Desiree scares Danny and Dawn! I then exclaim to Danny and Dawn, "That's Desiree! The Wishing Ghost! Danny, Dawn, you've gotta do something. Why aren't you two going ghost?" Danny pushes me away as he says, "Look, kid. I don't know who you are or what you're talking about." Then Dawn yells as she and Danny run away, "All we know is, we're outta here!"

Mikey, the kid that makes the wish runs off feeling victorious about what he just did. I opened up the locker in shock, as I looked at the picture at the back of the locker and saw there was Danny, Tucker and Dawn in it, but there was a gap in it, where it should've been me in it.

I grabbed it and said outloud, "Last night I wished Danny and Dawn had never met me. And Desiree must've made it so we never met!" As I said this I grabbed my diary and compared the pictures. The one in my diary has all four of us together. As I realized further chasing Dawn and Danny, "Which means they never got their powers! Danny, Dawn! You've got to listen to me!"

After school, I followed Dawn and Danny trying to ask them, "Why won't you teo believe me?"

Danny then tells me increduously, "Believe what? That we had super powers?"

Then Dawn says to me, "You, Danny, Tucker and I are best friends even though we never met you?" Then Danny continuing disbelieveing, "And you're the only one that knows it?" They both went inside as I was trying have them believe me, but they were already inside.

Yeesh, I wonder if this is how Jack felt when no one could see or hear him? I gasped and remembered Jack, I had to find him, maybe he remembers.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I couldn't believe it! When I got back to Fentonworks, Dawn said she doesn't know who I am! I tried telling her I was her boyfriend in school and she said, "You, my boyfriend?! Pssh, yeah right! Why would a guy ever fall for a girl like me anyway?" She ran from me as I figured out something was wrong.

I went to the park, still in human form and tried to figure out what to do about this, when I heard, "Jack!" I turned around and saw Sam coming toward me. I ask her, "Please tell me you remember me, Sam! I can't stand this kind of thing anymore! Dawn, Danny and Tucker don't remember or believe in me anymore!" So Sam tells me, "Of course I remember you dufus! I'll explain it to you, right now!"

A couple minutes later, Sam told me everything that's happened so I ask her, "So then without having met you, Dawn and Danny never got told of Santa, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy or me?" Sam answers, "Yes, since I never met them, I never got them hooked up on myths including you, thus Dawn never figured who Jack Frost was, thus never met you!"

That makes perfect sense! No wonder they didn't remember me! After that Sam told me her plan! She went home really quick and changed into a weird pink outfit, I just realized Sam is much better as a goth. Then Sam asks me to stay at the lab and wait.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Tucker and I are sitting at a table and both of the boys are enjoying pink ice cream cones with chocolate sprinkles. While I have a nice chocolate icecream cone with snowflake sprinkles. I don't know why, but I've been thinking of snow all day today. Maybe it has something to do with the weirdo guy that is staying with us. He says he's my boyfriend, but I don't believe him.

Out of nowhere, the same girl from earlier come up to us in an all pink outfit and asks if she can join us. Both boys were speechless, as Danny Pushed Tucker away from his seat hoping Sam takes it.

Paulina and Star from a nearby table were talking as Paulina says, "She surrendered her individuality for a boy! I'm so proud of her!" Sometimes I can't stand the shallow little witch. I looked in front of me and saw a group of five best friends. Their known as Charm the all-girl band. I don't know why, but they are so familiar, I can't figure it out.

The girl known as Sam brings out two photos saying, "So, this is a photo I have of the four of us, from eighth grade. This is the same one you have in your locker. Notice anything?" But Danny says to her, "Yeah. You broke into my locker and doctored an old photo of me. You must really like me. Or you're 're not nuts, are you?"

Sam grabs Danny and forces him to look at the diary filled with pictures and yells, "Focus!" Danny and I look through the pictures, and saw one that had the four of us at our parent's ghost portal. I said as I looked in it, "Wait a minute. That's our parent's lab!" We look through more ictures where a kid in a black and white outfit and a girl in a black and white outfit look like heros.

On the last page we looked at Danny and I are getting on white jumpsuits near the portal. So danny who is scared asks her, "Who are you?" Sam comes closer and tells us, "I'm Sam Manson. A few months ago, I convinced you to two to go into the Ghost Portal. The both of you went in there, there was an accident, and you both got-" I interrupted her finishing it off, "Super powers?"

Then Sam explains further, "Actually, ghost powers. But we had a fight, and I wished we'd never met and that ghost in the school made it happen! I was wearing this Spector Deflector, which is why I think the ghost didn't affect me, and with Jack being immortal didn't affect him either."

At the mention of the name, I asked her, "Wait, do you mean Jackson Overland? That kid who says I'm his girlfriend?" Sam answers me, "Yes, Jackson Overland aka Jack Frost is your boyfriend. He's the only other boy in the whole world that understands you. He loves you more than life itself! He would gladly give up his immortality to be with you!"

"Really? So I do have a boyfriend?" I asked her hopefully. And Sam said, "Yes, but because of me the both of you don't have your powers anymore!" All of a sudden, a strange monster appears out of nowhere, it looks like Nightmerica from that poster for that new movie. It was hissing, "Paulina…" If that's true, can it kill her?!

So Sam with bravery decides, to capture the creature and it worked! Then Danny says impressed, "That, might just be the coolest girl on the planet." But Tucker is unfazed as he says, "Or she's nuts. Really, really nuts." Sam used some of our parents ghost hunting equipment to capture the ghost.

And with that, we all made our way back to my parents lab, we all got down there when I saw the guy from earlier named Jack. He was there waiting for us.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Sam told me to stay in the lab and wait. Finally everyone came down and Sam got the portal like it was back then as Tucker became a lookout. Then Sam asks Danny and Dawn, "Are you both sure about this?"

Danny then tells her, "No. But you saw those things, those monsters, ghosts!" Then Dawn says, "Those ghosts were attacking our school." Then Danny says, "Besides we always wanted to go in here. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Then Dawn speaks weirded out, "Whoa, déjà vu! I think you said that once before, Danny. I always wanted to go in there. But I'm too afraid."

I don't want her to get upset, so I came up to her, grabbed her hand and told her, "Dawn, I promise you everything is going to be okay. I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what, I promise." Her eyes showed shock and confusion, but then she said, "It's strange, I feel like you've said that before." So I told her, "That's because I did." She smile at me and goes to Danny grabbing a white jumpsuit with black and zipping them up. On the front of it, was a face of their dad for the seal. Okay, ew!

They were just about to go in, until Sam stops them, "Wait a minute." Sam peels the seal off Danny's and Dawn's suit and replaces the seals with a new one, the new seal design that looks like a slanted D with points jutting from the back and has a negative space implying a P. Where Dawn and Danny has their own logos on their suits even though Dawn would have her own logo which is her earrings.

They both went in, the next thing I knew the portal became green. And that was when I heard the screams of both Danny and Dawn Fenton. I never thought I could hear such screams of pain, it was horrible! If this was what they went through, I hope I never got to witness this kind of thing again. And then the screams of pain stopped, we looked in the portal and saw Dawn and Danny back in their ghost forms.

Sam then asks, "Danny, Dawn, are you-?" Sam tries to grab Danny who was nearer but he slips through her hands and Sam exclaims with a smile, "You're ghosts! Again!" Then Danny says amazed, "You're right! We are ghosts!" Then Dawn exclaims, "Cool! Is this cool?"

Then Sam says, "It's very cool, trust me." All of a sudden, their dad was coming down and Dawn and Danny had to transform back. But Danny did something I never thought I'd see him do, he kissed Sam! Danny tells Sam, "I call that a 'fake-out make-out.'

Sam said she knew, so the father came up and told Danny and Dawn, "You're in a lot of trouble, you two! And who the heck are you?" He gestures Sam. So Sam tells him, "Uh, I'm Paulina?"

So Mr. Fenton then says, "Then Danny and Dawn are never, ever allowed to see you, Paulina." Sam and I then smiled at this.

The next day came all too soon at Casper High, Danny and Dawn were doing better controlling their powers, but Danny on the other hand, not so much. Mr. Lancer reminded everyone about the meteor shower that would happen tonight

That's when Sam realizes, "Oh no. That's what Desiree wants! (eyes widen in alarm) To grant all those wishes at the same time! This is bad." I look at Danny and saw him phasing through the floor as he says, "And this is worse." He then yells out from below, "Hey, why is there all this meat down here?" Then Dawn says, "Wait, are you serious? Okay, that's just plain creepy!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're all over on a hill waiting for this ghost to appear as Paulina's party began. Sam then exclaims, "A falling star! All right, Danny, Dawn and Jack. Do your thing. And remember, nobody make a wish!" Then Danny yells out, "Okay. I'm going to become ghostly!"

I look over at him, and said, "Seriously, dude! That's not a worthy battle cry. This is! GOING GHOST!" Danny and I transform as best as we can. After that, we were back to ghosts. Danny freaked out when he didn't have legs, so he willed them to come back, which he did, and then his arms get weird as well. But for me, I'm controlling it just fine.

Jack then transforms by bringing a weird watch to his mouth and exclaims, "GOING FROST!" He then transforms, as I saw a blue hoodie with frost at the edges, brown pants, he's barefoot, has a weird looking wooden staff, but the features I found attractive on him was his hair became snow white and the cutest blue eyes I've ever seen. In two words, I had to say he was, cute and hot, or maybe cool, instead. But still, damn!

Tucker wishes out loud, "I wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks." Sam then scolds him saying, "Do you pay attention? To anything? At all? Ever?" All of a sudden, a genie like ghost appears behind us as a yellow Gi-normo 6000 trucks appears out of nothing next to us. Tucker looks at it as he says, "This doesn't seem very monstrous."

Suddenly, the hood of the truck roars, opening its mouth of jagged teeth and revealing an engine in it. Tucker jumps up in terror and screams. He speeds off in a cloud of dust. The monster truck leans down and pounces after him. Desiree commands everyone, "Keep wishing, fools! Keep wishing!"

Danny asks Sam, "What do we do? What do we do?" Sam tells us, "You fight her! And then, you use this!" Sam then tosses a thermos up to us. We were confused, what do we do with this? She leans back laughing evilly, now exceptionally tall with her hair and ghost tail super-long.

Danny and I jump from the hill to fly, but sadly we fell from the cliff. Sam yells to us to concentrate. But we have no idea what we're doing. Danny was struggling to fly but nothing was working. Then the ghost named Desiree angrily asks us, "You two? You're back? But how?"

Sam quickly tells us, "Danny, Dawn! Use your ghost rays! You can fire a ghost rays out of your hands!" Danny mutters trying to concentrate, "Ghost ray, ghost ray." Danny holds out a hand to shoot a ghost ray, but instead there's a green glow coming from…his butt? "Well, that can't be right. But it'll have to do!" Danny says as he turns around to point his butt forward, shooting a ghost ray out of it.

Desiree, shocked screams as she is knocked away by the ectoplasmic energy blast. Danny turns back around, and says as he opens thermos dumping it having no idea how to use it, "Now, while she's both grossed out and off-guard, I'll…I don't know how to use this!" Everyone's wishes were coming out in different forms and ways. One of those wishes came forward, and I concentrated to bring out a purple ghost ray, and I did it!

I imagined music, and all of a sudden, an electric guitar came out, and I used it to make a music slash at one of the wishes. "WHOA! I didn't know I could do that!" Jack comes up to me, and tells me, "Trust me when I say this, Dawn. There's a lot of things that you can do that I can't!"

Desiree then asks us, "You two don't remember anything, do you?" Then Danny becoming serious states, "I don't need to remember everything to know I have to stop you!" All of a sudden, Danny transforms back to normal saying, "Although, remembering would be nice."

I screamed out, "Danny!" And flew over to try and get him out of her grasp. All of a sudden, I heard Sam yell out, "I wish Danny and I never had that fight! And I wish Danny, Dawn, Jack, Tucker and I remembered everything and their costumes stays the way they are because I really, really like it!" Thus Desiree made the wish come true as I saw my brother regaining his memories and then I was starting to.

I saw myself fighting different ghosts. I started remembering their names, Ember McClain, Walker and Skulker, even the wimpy Box Ghost. But some memories resurfaced that had Jack in them:

* * *

Flashbacks in Dawn's POV:

"_My name is Dawn Fenton. And yours?" I looked at him as he smirks and says, "The name Dawn, is Jack, Jack Frost."_

"_I think Man in the Moon, finally answered your prayers after so long. I'm here, and I will never leave you alone ever again." I tell him, he then smirks as he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe he came through for me after all." _

"_Thanks, Jack," as I kissed Jack on the cheek! "Now come on, Frosty North is waiting!" She said jokingly_

"_THIS IS AWESOME! IT'S BETTER THAN A ROLERCOASTER!" I yelled as I held onto Jack on the magic sleigh ride.._

"_Not like you?! Are you serious?! Dawn, you're the first person ever to see and believe in me in 300 years! You're my first real friend in a long time! I would never hate you, whether you're full ghost, a halfa or a human! Besides I promised you, you would never be alone again! And I meant it, too." I'm shocked with tears in my eyes, as I smiled at Jack and said, "Thank you, Jack."_

"_Are you okay, Dawn?" I quickly say back to Jack, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought no one was coming for me!" He looks shocked at me. So he tells me reassuringly, "Dawn, I'll always catch you when you fall, I promise!" I looked and I was so touched I sobbed onto his shoulder._

_And just before something happens to ruin the moment, I jumped a bit toward him and kissed him. I felt Jack hesitate into the kiss, I was about to pull away, thinking he didn't want it, but instead, he kept me close to him and continued the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist._

Flashbacks in Dawn's POV End:

* * *

Still Dawn's POV:

Danny transformed back to a ghost, and Danny and I were ready to fight again, now that we remembered what to do. So I summoned a purple ectoball as I told Desiree, "Hey, Desiree, you're going to regret erasing my memories!" So I threw the ectoball and it hit it's mark at her face and Danny activated the thermos and sealed her away.

Then Desiree says in the thermos, "I gotta stop granting every wish I hear." So I answered just as Danny closed it, "Yeah, you probably should!"

Jack comes running up to me and hugs me from behind as I laughed and looked at him, and I tell him, "Jack! I'm so glad I finally remember! I'm so sorry for all of the stuff I said!" Jack smiles at me as he tells me, "It's no problem Dawn. I'm just glad you're back to your normal selves. You and Danny both!" He bring me close to him as he kisses me in front of the others. They laugh at this as we all figured out what to do.

Danny, Sam and Tucker decided to go see the Trinity of Doom movie, while Jack and I went on our date, which for a normal date, we decided to go to a pizza place for our dinner date.

"I can't believe all of this happened with my memories erased! I'm sorry that all of this haappened to you, Jack. I should have been more careful." I looked down as I said as we were waiting at the table for our stuffed-crust pizza. Jack gently grabs my chin as he he makes me look up at him and says, "Dawn, this wasn't your fault! You didn't know that any of this was going to happen. After all, I did find you in your room, knocked out."

"Wait, that was you? I thought I saw someone looking at me just before I passed out. And Jack, thanks." He smiles as I said this and leans in for another kiss. I saw Dusk and the other girls from the band, looking over and winking at me. I got a phone call from them earlier wanting me to be ready for the little mini concert we were doing next week.

Our pizza finally came, but as I was about to eat my first piece, I saw someone coming in through the door. It looked like a mother, a little blond haired girl that maybe looked about 4 or five years old. But what scared me the most, was the little boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked really familiar. I stuttered getting Jack's attention, "J-j-j-j-j-ja-ja-ja-ja…"

"Dawn what's wrong?" Jack says as he was halfway through his first piece of pizza. So I pointed toward the person I was pointing it, he looked in that direction and gasps, as he finally figures out who or what the kid is. So Jack stutters out, "J-Jamie?"

* * *

And that's it for another chapter! Man, this was a long one! Big cliffhanger huh? But why is Jamie and Sophie in Amity Park? What's with all of the bugs? And why is Jazz now a floating head? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	3. Chapter 3 Doctor's Disorders

Hello, everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter! It's nice to see some romance with Jack and Dawn. ! I have great news! I have a new idea for a Rise of The Guardians story! So as soon as my story Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom is done, I will make that new story!

That and this story along with my other story, will be updated quicker! So in the next four days, tune in for a new chapter for each story! And now, the Bennetts are in the story, now! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 3: Doctor's Disorders

Jack's POV:

As I said his name, I couldn't believe it! What was Jamie and Sophie doing here? Last I saw them, I was giving them snow in Burgess last week! Dawn looked just as shocked as I was. "What are they doing here, Jack?" Dawn asks me, but I told her, "I don't know, Dawn. But we're going to find out."

I was just about to go to them, when Dawn pulls me back and says, "Wait, Jack! I have an idea!" So I looked at Dawn's hand and saw a purple ecto butterfly being created from Dawn and she released it as the butterfly flew over to Sophie. I looked at Sophie and saw her looking at it, as the butterfly got Sophie to follow it to our table, and Jamie turned around and says, "Hey, Sophie! Where are you going?"

So Sophie says, "Butterfly!" She comes over to our table with Jamie following behind her. Jamie quickly got a hold of Sophie as they got to our table and tells us, "Sorry!" Dawn smiles as she tells Jamie, "It's not a problem Jamie Bennett."

Jamie then gets confused and asks her, "How do you know my name, miss?" She smiles at Jamie as I thought 'What the heck is she doing?! Is she trying to be insane?!' So Dawn tells him, "Jamie Bennett, have you ever believed in ghosts?"

So Jamie says with a big smile on his face, "Yeah, of course I believe in ghosts! I met the Ghost Twins of this city in my room back in Burgess! Why?" So she answers him, "What if I told you, that you're talking to one of the Ghost Twins right now?" Then Jamie goes, "Huh?"

Dawn closes her eyes and opens them again, but instead of the ice blue eyes I've come to known and love, her eyes became purple again, as she turns her arm invisible out of everyone's view. Jamie gasps and with another smile on his face he says, "You're the ghost girl!" Dawn nods as Jamie jumps on her and gives her a big hug, Sophie included as she heard it all.

I could tell Dawn was happy. "Been a while, huh guys? Do you see my boyfriend over there?" Jamie and Sophie both nod, as Dawn tells Jamie, "Jamie, I want you to look closely at my boyfriend, and tell me who he looks like to you." Jamie comes up to me and looks at me very closely, and with his eyes widening he looks closer as he then lets out a small gasp and says very softly, "Jack?"

I nod as I tell him, "I hope you liked the snow I gave you last week, kiddo." Jamie gasps louder and he exclaims, "Jack!" He jumps up and hugs me just like he did with Dawn, and Sophie did as well. I missed them. Jamie asks me a question, "What are you doing here?" As I was about to tell Jamie, his mother came up and asked, "Jamie, what's going on here?"

Jamie didn't know what to do, so Dawn says, "Sorry, ma'am, your daughter noticed my dress and ran over to me and her brother followed. I'm on my first date, you see, and well, I can't help myself when it comes to kids." It was true, Dawn was wearing a light blue dress that was down to her knees with blue slip on shoes, and a white jacket. I was wearing a blue t-shirt, black jacket, denim jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Jamie's mother then says, "Oh, it's no problem then. My children and I just moved here yesterday." So I speak up and ask her, "Really? Where were you at before you came here?"

Jamie's mother answers, "Oh, we were in Burgess, until a faulty plug and outlet burned our house to the ground. Luckily my children and I weren't hurt or there when it happened." My eyes practically bulged out of my head at that! If I had known, I would have tried to stop that.

"Oh, dear! I hope the three of you will enjoy your time here. My name is Dawn Fenton, and this is my boyfriend, Jackson Overland. You know, while you're here in Amity Park, I can babysit your children for you. You can ask around the neighborhood, and they can all put in a good word for me."

"Is that right? Okay, then. We have a deal! Thank you, Dawn! Come on kids, it's time to eat!" Jamie and Sophie left as their mother said the last part, and she agreed. Jack and I have a lot to talk about with the others in the morning. So we left the pizza place, and saw Jamie watching us with a big grin and waved back to us.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next couple of days passed with a few ghost fights, and some babysitting days. It turned out that Jamie and Sophie are related to Arianna, they're all cousins. And Jamie and Sophie's mother and father were divorced. When their mother would leave, Jack would come in and help me babysit them. Jack and I told Jamie how we both came to be what we are now along with Danny.

Other than that, so far everything was going well, that was of course until a giant ghost bug invaded our school. Danny, Jack and I were already transformed to our Ghost/Frost Forms respectively. We brought the bug outside as we phased it and ourselves outside as Danny asks us, "Anybody up for a game of Slug Bug?"

I yell out, "I am!" Then Jack yells out, "I am, too! How do you play?" So Danny answers with a grin, "Simple, all we have to do is make sure it hits the power lines. Jack, you go left, Dawn you go right, I'll try and hit him from the center, ready, set, go!" We went to our designated targets from the sides. We got in some punches, kicks and ice blasts from Jack.

I looked up as I was headed to a telephone wire with bug right behind me. So I say, "Bug…" I flew up at the last second as the ghost bug hits the wires and gets electrocuted, "Zapper." But then the bug explodes into hundreds of tiny bug ghosts and they all flew into the school.

Danny groans at this, and says, "Well, one down, and only a million to go." Then Jack speaks up and says, "This is never easy, is it?" Jack asks me as I told him, "That's right. Ghost fighting is never easy. Well, most of it, anyway." We all got back into the school.

School began like usual, as we went to meet up with Tucker to our lockers. As we were nearing him, we smelled something foul, so Danny exclaims, "Whoo! What's that smell?"

So Tucker answers showing us a cologne bottle, "This is my new all-over body spray, it's called Foley, by Tucker Foley." Tucker sprays on some more, as he explains further, "It combines with your natural odor to create a sweet manly scent, that smells different to everyone who sniffs it."

Danny then tells him, "Tuck, you smell like a sweaty cookie." I speak up on the side of Jack and tell Tucker, "To me, you smell like armpits and ice cream. I'm never going to get that smell out of me now!" Jack laughs at this and he takes a smell.

As soon as he does, he can't help it either and tells Tucker, "To me, he smells Easter holiday chocolates mixed with gym socks." Tucker then corrects us, "By choice. All of the ladies will be swarming all over me." All of a sudden Danny's and my ghost sense goes off, but we couldn't see anything, and we both saw Paulina, being loved by boys as usual.

I was no longer paying attention to her. One day, I found out by accident, she has a shrine in her locker to Danny's ghost form, and Jack Frost's Form. I'll never get any of that out of my head. Sam finally caught up with us as we headed to class. The only problem is we were about to pass the nurse's office, but Tucker stops behind us as goes, "Ahh…" I had no idea what was going on.

So Sam answers us, "This happens every time, that Tucker gets anywhere near the Nurse's Office." Tucker stutters the second to last word Sam said. Sam put a bag over his head and lead him away from the office. We passed it as Sam took the bag off his head with Tucker saying it's a modeling agency. Tucker finally calms down as Jack asks Tucker, "You're afraid of the nurse's office?"

Tucker then tells us, "Yes, anything that has to do with sharp pointy sticky things and the smell of sick people, I'm afraid of." Sam then smells something as she tells us all, "Speaking of sick smells, what is that? Gym socks and snickerdoodles?"

So the boys and I answer her together, "Foley, by Tucker Foley." Then Danny adds, "It's Tucker's cologne." The Ghost senses came up again as we saw Paulina…glowing green? "Uh, guys is it just me, or is Paulina glowing?" Jack asks us. Then Sam answers, "I know she's supposed to have flawless skin, but that's just ridiculous." I then speak up saying, "Yeah, I know. Something is wrong."

Then Paulina says as she is still glowing, "Uh…I feel so disfigured, stupid bug bite!" Then Danny, Jack and I questioned together, "Bug bite?" We looked in front of us and saw a green ghost bug, as we realized that the giant ghost bug we fought, this is what happened with the tiny ones. All over the hallway, the bugs were getting into people's skin, including our older sister Jazz!

The three of us went into a room and transformed again and Danny phased through the school to capture the ghost bugs in his thermos, while Jack and I were together to get the bugs, when I phased Jack through in our own thermos's. We got back to Sam and Tucker as got back to normal and we thought we got them all until one passed by us and got into Sam's skin. I guess we missed one.

Dash ran past us with ghost bugs chasing him, Danny went and took care of this one. Minutes later, Danny came back saying that Dash turned into a green ghost monster like Tucker was when he made that one stupid wish when we first fought Desiree. A few hours later, the school was closed down and all of our parents came into the building.

Apparently, those who were bitten by the bugs showed signs of strange symptoms and were to be taken to a hospital, including Sam and Jazz. Dad being emotional, exclaims, "Poor Jazz! She's always been my favorite!" Dad blows his nose in two tissues, and when he was done, hands them to me and Danny and says, "Here, you go you two. Don't lose these! They were your Grandfather's." Danny and I shuddered as this was just plain gross.

Tucker then calls us over and shows us what was inside his hand, and we see that it was one of those bugs! Danny tries to tell him to get rid of it, but Tucker tells us, "But look, it won't bite me or phase into my skin or anything."

Then Danny says, "Huh, I figured that mine and Dawn's ghost powers were protecting us." And Human-Jack thought, "And I figured with me being what I am, it was keeping the bug away from me." But I then tell Jack, "Actually, Jack I said that when you're human, you have no powers, but the watch you're wearing protects you from anything ghost related."

"Oh, that makes some sense." Jack says as he figures it out. So Danny asks Tucker, "What's protecting you?" As the bug flies away Danny and Tucker say together as they figure it out, "Foley, by Tucker Foley." Jack and I understood what that meant as Danny says, "Huh, It's not just a repellant, it's a repellant."

"But still, what's going to happen now?" Jack says. Danny answers him saying, "I'm not sure, Jack, but until we figure it out, we need to be careful." The door to the gym opens as a gray-skinned man appeared in a male nurse's outfit called Dr. Bert Rand. He said all of the bitten would be taken to the creepy abandoned hospital at the edge of town.

He said everyone was going to be in good hands as Danny says, "I don't trust him." So I said, "You're telling me. Jazz and Sam are in that hospital and we have to find out what's going on!" Tucker tries to leave but Danny and I tell him together, "Uh, Tucker we said, 'WE'."

"Yeah, Tucker. So listen, okay? I would never abandon you guys remember? So please don't say that you will? Sam, Jazz and everyone else is in trouble! Will you at least try to help?" Jack tries to tell him.

Tucker still tries to back out of it, but Danny tells him, "We go Ghost and Frost, we go invisible, we'll be in and out in no time. Just watch!"

Later that night, we all made it to North Mercy Hospital. The sign where it said, had the letters, 'R, T and H' from North was now gone showing the sign as it now reads, 'No Mercy Hospital.' Okay, that's just creepy. Jack has yet to show up yet. What was taking him so long?!

* * *

Jack's POV:

I know Dawn, was going to ask me what I was doing. But I figured we might need a little bit of help, so I quickly flew over to Jamie and Sophie's new home in my Frost Form. I told the Guardians about them being here the other day. They were glad to know the kids were alright. Bunny gave Sophie a special Easter Egg for a present, and North gave Jamie and early Christmas gift just for Jamie. It was a special wrist watch like what my friends got. North told Jamie he could only use it for emergencies, though.

I looked through the windows and saw everyone asleep, I found the window for Jamie's room and saw that it was unlocked. He always did that for me. So I got into his room and shook him a little bit, saying, "Hey, Jamie, do you want to help us out?"

Jamie wakes up and sees me as he says, "Jack! Arianna told me what happened at School! Is everyone okay?" So I quickly told him, "We're not so sure yet, kiddo. But I have a little proposition for you. How would you like to help me and the Phantom Twins with this?"

Jamie's eyes widen as he says with a big grin, and says, "Heck, yes! Let me get my coat and shoes, and we can go!" Jamie gets out of his bed quietly, goes through the house to get his coat and shoes. As soon as he was ready, I carried Jamie as I was flying, closed the window and flew away from there to the Hospital, with my staff in one hand and Jamie in my other.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We were almost about to go up and get in there already, when we saw Jack finally here! But he looked like he was carrying something besides his staff. I looked closely and saw, what or should I say, who he was carrying. It was that Jamie kid! As they finally touched the ground, Jamie comes up to Dawn and hugs her, and asks, "Did I make it in time, Dawn?"

"Time? Time for what?" I asked Jamie. Dawn then answers me, "For our ghost hunting and rescuing the kids. The last time I babysat Jamie and Sophie, Jamie decided a bet. If I couldn't beat Jamie in a videogame, Jamie will come along on almost all of our ghost hunting. He won, so now Jamie becomes a permanent ghost hunting member of Team Phantom Frost."

"Phantom Frost?" I questioned. So Jack says, "What? I thought it would be a good team name with me around! Besides, Jamie could be a big help!" Then Jamie speaks up and says, "Come on, Danny! PLEASE!? I'll stay with Tucker!"

I sighed as I figured, "Oh okay, as long as you stay with Tucker. Come on Dawn, let's see if we can get through." Dawn and I try to fly up to the building, but all of a sudden, we were shocked, as soon as it stopped we fell back to the ground. As we rose back up, Tucker tries to tell us, "Well, let's just come back during visiting hours, or maybe not at all."

So Dawn tells him, "No way, Tucker! We can't do that!" So I speak up proving her point, "If the hospital has a ghost shield, this makes it even more suspicious."

And that when Dawn says, "If we can't get in like ghosts…" I caught her drift as Dawn and I turned back to normal, as I say, "Then we'll have to get in like kids." Jamie then exclaims, "WHOA! Is that how you guys transform?"

Then Dawn tells him, "That's right, Jamie! Jack can transform due to the watch. But now, we need to be ready. Jamie, you have to stay here with Tucker and Jack unless we need you. You two got that, right? Danny and I will go in as normal. Understand?" Everyone nods as we got ready.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Just before Danny and I went inside, we asked Tucker and Jamie if they have the weapons they need, just in case. Tucker has a Fenton Lipstick Laser, and Jamie was given a Jack O' Nine Tails. Tucker showed Jamie how to use it, just in case. So now Tucker was carrying my brother, and Jack was carrying me. Danny and I are pretending to be unconscious. Tucker tells the guards as we come up to the doors, "But my friend is sick. He needs to be in a hospital. Him, not me."

"And my girlfriend is sick, too! Please help her!" Jack says as his grip tightens on me. He's afraid I'll get hurt. I love him for that. But he knows this is the only way. Dr. Bert Rand comes out and asks if we had any ghost like symptoms. Danny and I then go invisible but only for a little while. He grabs Danny and I as he exclaims, "Oh, no! You poor sick human children! This is worse then I thought!"

He then takes us both inside, but before we were too far, I heard Tucker ask the Guards, "So, what's happening, fizzles?" I rolled my eyes thinking that Tucker was an idiot. I just hope he and Jack can protect Jamie. Danny and I are in wheelchairs as Dr. Bert Rand got a guard to wheel us through the halls. Luckily, I remembered that my friends, Dusk, Jodi, Arianna, Sarah and Blythe weren't affected.

I couldn't believe it. So they were all at their homes. But I was wondering, how come they weren't affected? As we were wheeled through the hallway, we saw how everyone was. We saw teens glowing with a green aura that were either floating, going invisible, letting out ghost senses, going intangible, even letting out a ghost ray without even knowing it.

As we passed by a room, I saw…Dash watching a soap opera? Okay, apparently when Dash gets sick, he watches soap operas. I don't think I'll ever get any of that out of my head. Dr. Bert Rand and his guard stopped moving the wheelchairs, as they saw a kid with a tuba going intangible or invisible, as they ran to the kid. As soon as they were gone, Danny and I went looking around. We saw kids going through the same things.

We found Kwan sitting in chairs as he asks us, "Fentons? You're in here, too?" All of a sudden he…multiplies in front of us by eight?! Kwan then goes, "Four…six…eight! Who do we appreciate? Us, us! But then they all get scared and run away.

Then Danny goes, "You have got to be kidding me! I've been trying to get trick down pat for months! This is so wrong!" Then I add in, "I know what you mean, little brother. I'm still trying to get it right. And Kwan got it right in seconds!"

Then we heard a voice and we thought it was Jazz saying, "Hello, nurse! I'm feeling a little light-headed, literally!" As we both heard it, we questioned, "Jazz?" We reached a gurney and saw a clipboard that had 'Jasmine Fenton' on it. But there was no Jazz except for a closed jar filled with green mist.

But as the mist was forming, we saw…Jazz'z head! I screamed as I held onto Danny, "AAHHHH! A headless Jazz! My worst nightmare has come true!" We then heard another scream, and when we were just about to go ghost, as we realized Jazz was watching, so Danny turned the jar away as we then transformed to go and find the voice.

We then phased through a wall, and realized we were in a room with Paulina! Ah, great! Just what I didn't need! We found out that Sam was roomed in with Paulina! We got to Sam who told us she screamed because she was roomed in with Paulina, I would too! Paulina wanted to talk to my brother, but he didn't so we asked Sam. Sam kept floating up to the ceiling.

She told us that no one was helping them. The next thing Danny and I knew, we were slowly knocked unconscious by sleeping gas by Dr. Bert Rand, but sadly it turns out, it was Bertrand, Penelope Spectra's assistant all along! I can't believe we never figured that out! Tucker was right, hospitals stink!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I woke up in another room strapped to a gurney of ecto energy that are ghost proof! "What the heck is going on here?!" I yelled. As soon as it was clear to see, we saw it was Penelope Spectra in her shadowy ghost form. "Ah, great, if it isn't the creepy lady!" Dawn tells her as I laughed a bit at that, I kept forgetting Dawn can make any bad situation to a good one.

But I was still scared to figure out what was going on, and so was Dawn. Spectra growled at Dawn, I was just hoping Tucker and the others heard me yelling.

* * *

Jamie's POV:

Jack, Tucker and I are waiting incase Danny and Dawn needed help. Tucker looked like he was hoping he didn't have to go in. When I looked at Jack he was worried, he was pacing the ground, practically freezing it. He must really love Dawn. I wouldn't admit it, but I'm worried, too.

Then Jack speaks up saying, "What is taking them so long?" I went up to Jack and tell him, "Hey, Jack? It'll be okay, Dawn's tough. I'm sure she's alright." Jack smiles at me as he places a hand on my head while his other hand holds his staff, and says, "I know, Jamie. But I can't stand the fact that she could be hurt. It was bad enough when Pitch grabbed her at Tooth's Palace and held her in the sky until he let her go."

He takes his hand off my shoulder and then says again, "But all of a sudden she was back with us, with no scratches or bruises. At first I was mad, she never told me about her powers. But now I know why, she didn't tell me. But you're right though Jamie, I'm sure she's fine." I smiled at this as we headed over to Tucker who was hopefully saying, "At least there's no sign of Danny and Dawn in any real danger."

All of a sudden we heard Danny yell from inside, "LET ME GO!" But then Tucker says, "Still technically not a cry for help." Then Danny screams, "HELP!" Then Tucker then says, "Well, it's not a cry of help for any of us."

Then Danny yells again, "TUCKER!" And then Dawn yells out, "JACK, JAMIE, HELP!" I turned around as I heard a growl and realized it was Jack, he was practically seethed with anger. Tucker was then defeated as he realized we had to go in. So I got my Jack O' Nine Tails ready, Jack got his staff ready and held onto it tightly while Tucker got ready with the lipstick laser, and his Foley cologne, which he sprayed on me earlier, when I smelled it, I told him it smelled like sweat and brownies.

Tucker sprays his cologne on himself and it spreads to the ghosts, he aims the laser at them and he was thrown back by the force as the laser hits the guards and knocks them out. Hold on guys, we're coming!

We all got inside, and we freaked out as we saw a kid going through the ceiling to the floor, "Tucker, Jack?" Sam calls out for us as we see her…floating above us, stuck to the ceiling. Tucker laughs calling Sam an airhead as Sam tells him, "You really should stop and consider all of the disgusting things I can do to you from up here. And what's Jamie doing here?"

The three of us on the ground moved to the side, as Tucker tells and asks Sam, "Jamie is here to help us. We think Danny and Dawn are in trouble." Then Jack speaks up sounding worried, "Have you see them?"

Sam then answers, "A while ago, but I fell asleep, when I woke up, they were gone." Jack growls again as he holds his staff tightly, and all of a sudden the temperature decreased a bit. "Jack, don't get mad, okay? We'll find them, I promise!" I tell Jack. Jack then starts to calm down as the temperature went back up. Jack smiles and tells me, "Thanks, Jamie. I owe you one."

I looked a round and noticed an air vent. "Hey, guys maybe we can find them by going through the air vent." Jack looks up and sees, he floats up, grabs the vent, and opens it. Before we went up, Tucker tied down Sam. Tucker went up first, then me, and then Jack. Jack had to turn back to human form, because the staff wouldn't fit in the air vent. I just hope we got to them in time! If we didn't, I don't know what Jack will do!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Spectra just told Dawn and I her plan. Apparently what she's doing is taking the best teen genetics from all of the students of the school. Taking all of their best qualities, she says them out loud, "Jazz's brain, Dash's muscles, Paulina's nearly flawless skin…" Danny then questions, "Nearly flawless?" So Spectra answers back, "She has a mole. Isn't it obvious?"

"HA! I knew the girl wasn't perfect!" Dawn says out loud. But then Spectra says confused, "But the only kids I couldn't get were the girls from that Charm's band. I needed Jodi's temper, Arianna's grace, Blythe's happy-go-lucky nature, Sarah's calmness, and Dusk's kindness. But for some reason, the bugs didn't affect them! But oh, well. I'll have plenty with the both of you."

"All I need is one of you for your genes and ghost powers. So I'll be using…Dawn, not only for you power stealing power, but for your own beauty. No wonder that Jack Frost kid, likes you so much!" Spectra says as Dawn is looking scared. So Spectra pushes her in, as I was hoping she had a plan.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

As she pushes me into the small room, a vacuum comes up, so I decided quietly, "If this psycho ghost lady really wants Fenton DNA, then I better give her a substitute." I quickly grabbed my dad's snot covered tissue and let it be sucked up through the vacuum. She pulls the gurney I'm strapped on out, and I pretended to look scared to let her know it worked.

Spectra goes into her new human skin, and I got to admit, she looked good. She then phases through the wall leaving the room. All of a sudden the door to the air vent fell, and out came Tucker, Jamie and Jack! Tucker gets Danny out with the lipstick laser, while Jack uses his staff to freeze my binds and then breaks them. I was about to get off, but Jack grabs me and hugs me to his chest.

He then asks me, "Are you okay?" I tell him, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm glad you guys found us when you did. Jamie, are you okay?" Jamie comes up to me and hugs me and says, "Yeah, I'm okay. This is awesome!" I laughed with him, until I remembered of the situation. Danny, Jack and I transformed again. While Danny grabbed Tuck and phased them both, I grabbed Jack and Jamie and phased them through the wall.

Next thing we know, we found Bertram and he turns into a very disgusting monstrous version of his Dr. Bert Rand persona. At that moment, I said, "Okay, this guy looks a bit like Frankenstein now!" Tucker tries to use the lipstick laser on him, but he knocks it out of his hand. Jamie's time to shine was here as he held onto the Jack O' Nine Tails and pressed the button where the tendrils pop out and trap the evil ghost and shocked him.

Jamie looks on in shock as he shouts, "Whoo-hoo! I I took down my very first ghost!" Jack, Danny and I were so proud, but we had to keep fighting! Evil Bertrand tries to hurt Tucker but Danny pushed him away as Jack lets out a blast of ice from his staff encasing Evil Bertrand to the wall, and turned back to his normal self. Danny captured him in the thermos.

Tucker looked happy when he sees Spectra who appeared out of nowhere, and says, "I am in the modeling agency!" Jack pops up and says, "Eh, I've seen better. And one of those better girls is Dawn." As he says that last part, I blush so badly. I kept thinking, 'why must I have a flirty boyfriend?'

Spectra growls at this, and releases a purple spectral ray that formed into a fist grabbed me and Danny and slammed us into the ground. Tucker tries to blast her, with the lipstick laser but Spectra dodges it, but gets hit by me and hits a bed, where Jazz's head in a jar was, and she then throws it, hoping it would break. Danny and I shout, "NOO!"

All of a sudden one of the Kwan duplicates grabs the jar, and was about to play football with it! Danny and I began our phasing and went through the duplicates, but sadly we couldn't get to him as he threw it. None of them could catch her, until Tucker finally caught her.

Spectra stops us and all of a sudden, she looks even more powered up, and she then tells us, "Ah, finally your DNA is finally kicking in. Which means, I should be powerful in about 3, 2…1!" She glows for a minute, until she looks like a grotesque version of our dad! She looks down confused and asks us, "What happened? Why do I suddenly feel like blabbing on and on about ghosts? And why am I thinking of fudge? Lots and lots of fudge?"

So I tell her, "Sorry, Spectra! You wanted Fenton DNA, but sucking to be you right now, you got our Dad's DNA through his nose." All of a sudden, she then turns into a humongous booger of herself! "You know, there's a 'You blew it pun' somewhere, but I'd rather not say. "Okay, I am going to say this now…EEWWW!" I said. Them Jamie speaks up, "Yeah, she is the grossest booger I've ever seen!"

Spectra then growls at Jamie and charges for him, but luckily Jack saw this and flew over to Jamie and grabbed him. Spectra instead grabs Danny, and tells him that there is nothing he could do to get the bugs out. When I turned around, I saw Tucker and Jamie gone. They must have a plan. Danny punches Spectra and I kick her to the ceiling which she is ticking there and she exclaims, "Okay, that's it! Let's boogie!"

Danny, Jack and I then burst out laughing as she said that. But she still charges for us, I hope Tucker and Jamie are having more fun than we are.

* * *

Jamie's POV:

Tucker and I are in the vents as we found the AC Control. Tucker told me, that if we used his cologne, the bugs would get out of the people's skin. I wonder how the others are doing.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Spectra throws Danny and Dawn at a laundry bin thingy and I was about to go and help them, when Spectra throws me away as well. For a minute, I thought it was over, when all of a sudden, I smelled a strange smell, I heard Danny ask Spectra, "Do you smell gym shorts and gingersnaps?" But the Dawn asks her, "Or do you smell, soccer shoes with lemon bars?"

But spectra answers, "I smell tennis shoes and fudge nutters. What is this ghastly odor?" I looked around and realized it was Tucker's cologne, it was going all over the building and the smell was getting all of the bugs out of everyone, turning every teen back to normal, and Jazz coming back to full normal and out of the jar.

Dawn then quickly punches her, and I watch with disgust with the hallway that becomes booger covered. Dawn quickly brings out her thermos, and uses it to suck it all up, along with the bugs. Tucker and Jamie came running up to us, happy to see that we were all okay, as the three of us turned back to normal forms. "Dawn, Jack!" Jamie yells for us, as he comes up to hug us.

"We did it!" Jamie cheers as he was never going to forget this moment. All of a sudden Sam falls on Tucker, as Dawn and I laughed at this.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day, everyone returned home, but Tucker has to stay in a regular hospital to heal from his leg. Jamie was with us, too. Luckily, his mother didn't know about what happened with Jamie in the hospital, or else we'd all be in trouble! Our parents were here earlier, and didn't believe kids having ghost powers. I scoffed in my head and thought, 'If they only knew.'

The doctor said Tucker was going to be fine in eight to ten weeks. A nurse brought in a senior citizen and was talking about his life. Turn out he's going to stay with Tucker for the next 2 weeks. Poor dude!

We all left him alone with his new friend! We dropped Jamie off at his home, Sam and Danny decided to go to the Nasty Burger to get us all food, with Sam paying for it. Jack and I went on back to our place. Over the few weeks, my mom and dad really like having Jack around, so that was a good thing.

I got to my room, and for a moment, I thought Jack went into his room. But as I finished taking my jacket off, I felt cold arms wrapping around my waist. My breath hitched a bit, but I calmed down and realized it was Jack. So I ask quietly, "Jack? What's wrong?" He then whispers softly to me, "Danny told me what happened when Spectra got you two." I gasped as I tried to tell him, "Jack…"

His grip tightens on me as he says, "Dawn, promise me something, okay? Promise me, no matter what happens, I won't lose you. I don't was to lose this bond I have with you." I was so touched by Jack's words, I started to tear up a little. I grabbed his hands around my waist and pried them apart as I looked at him when I turned around.

Jack was back in his Jack Frost form. He looked like he was in pain of seeing me hurt. I brought my hand up to his cheek, and I promised him, "I promise, Jack, with all my heart. Know this, when I make a promise, I never ever break that promise." (A/N: Remember that quote? Rapunzel from Disney movie Tangled said that, which I don't own either)

Jack smiles at me, as he brings a hand to my cheek and whispers softly to me, "Thank you, Dawn. You always know what to say." Then for a moment Jack looks concerned, as he then tells me, "Dawn? I love you."

I looked up at Jack with tears in my eyes, as I realized what he said. So I then told him, "I love you too, Jack Frost more than anyone in the whole world." Jack smiles so wide, as he pulls me forward and kisses me gently. This was different from our other kisses. This one is filled with love. As we kissed, Jack slowly turned back to human. And just when we broke apart, I heard my mother yell, "DAWN!"

We both turned around and looked at the doorway and saw my mother and father looking at us in shock. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. My mom and dad had no idea I was dating Jack. But now that they know, I hope they'll forgive me. I don't want to have to explain to them my boyfriend is Jack Frost!

* * *

And that's another chapter! Next chapter will have a song or two and we get to know more about our Charm's band OCs, sorry about that, folks! Anyway, what's with the snooze music? Why are all of the adults acting weird? And what's this about a pirate ship? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Pirate Radio

Hello, everyone new chapter here! By the way for an anonymous reviewer named anitahailey, you need to reread the story. Jack is given a wristwatch by his girlfriend that allows him to be seen in Frost form whether those who see him are young or old, believer or not believer. I hope you all like it, so please review! My new Rise of the Guardians Story is now out, I hope you all like it! Remember in the next four days you'll get a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 4: Pirate Radio

Dawn's POV:

It's near the end of September, and everything was going smoothly with more ghost hunting, and babysitting Jamie and Sophie. Speaking of which, tonight was one of the nights I had to babysit them. So I asked Bunny if he wouldn't mind coming to Fentonworks to play with Sophie. He said he didn't mind one bit. He came without his watch on, since luckily my parents couldn't see him, hopefully!

Speaking of my parents, I told them that I actually met Jack on Easter this year. I told them he was here only for a week in Amity Park. But he and I bonded over that time, and that was when Jack asked me to be his girlfriend. My mom and dad were speechless that I kept it all a secret from them.

"Young lady, why didn't you tell us this?" Mom asks me. So I answered her, "Because I knew you wouldn't agree. If I had told you that Jack and I were boyfriend and girlfriend before you got to know him, you wouldn't let him stay." Jack looks at me as I said this.

"Dawn, whether or not he was your boyfriend, we still would let him stay," Dad says as I asked him "Really?" Then Dad answers with, "Yes, of course we would. After what happened on Easter, you were smiling. And you haven't stopped since then. Now, we know why." Dad says the last part motioning to Jack.

"We figured if he was the reason you were becoming happy, then we'll let him stay." Mom says to me. Jack then tells them, "I remembered when I first met your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. She was really upset about something, next thing I knew, I made her smile again and ever since I've been trying to contact her ever since then. I just hope you'll still let me live here and be with her still."

So they decided to still let Jack stay as long as he didn't and I quote, 'hurt their youngest child.' Sam, Tucker, Jack, Danny, Jamie and I are all outside one the roof of the house stargazing while Bunny was watching Sophie.

"Look at this view. Clear skies, no moon…this is a perfect night for stargazing," Danny says as he looks through a telescope, as he sees shooting stars. But Sam then tells him, "More like star snoozing! This music is starting to put me to sleep."

"I know what you mean, Sam. This music has been on the radio for the past few days. I don't think there's anyone that can like this stuff," I say to Sam. "I know I don't. Hey, Tucker? Can you see if we can find anything else?" Jack says as he asks Tucker.

Tucker tries to find anything else, but he told us there wasn't anything else good on. Then Jamie speaks up and points to a street, "Hey, guys! Look!" We looked down and saw Tooth collecting teeth. So we called out to her and she comes up to us, and tells us, "Hello, everyone!"

"What are you doing here at Amity Park?" Jamie asks her as Tooth answers, "Oh, ever since what happened with Pitch, I'm starting to go on Tooth deliveries myself. Now open up, everyone let me see your teeth!" We all did so with a groan, she checked all of them and said, "Everyone is doing good, except for you Tucker, you need to floss more. What are you all doing up here anyway?"

So I answered her, "We're all stargazing." But all of a sudden there was a great big shake as mine and Danny's ghost senses activated. We all looked below us and saw, a giant pirate ship coming up through the ground. Ghost pirates appeared from the ship as they anchors shot from the cannons as they latched onto our home, and the pirates came aboard.

Danny, Jack and I quickly transformed to Danny/Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost, and Tooth readied her self for a whooping. Danny just motioned for the ghosts to fight us when all of a sudden we heard a voice, "Avast ye…uh, what's the word?" We looked up and saw it was a kid pirate talking to a skeleton ghost bird as the bird tells him, "Ye scurvy dogs."

So the kid says back, "Avast ye scurvy dogs! Prepare to be boarded by the Amazing Captain Youngblood and his skeleton crew!" The Pirates looked like idiots though. Danny talks to him for a bit as he comes up, but Youngblood brought out his hooked hand, and it turns into something like a slingshot, he lets it go as he pulls back, and releases a ball of red ecto energy, and it hits Danny.

So Youngblood exclaims, "Don't call me kid! I'm mature far beyond me years!" But he made a funny face. Bunny then appears through a door on the roof, and exclaims, "What the bloody heck is going on up here?!" A pirate then takes the Ghost Shield generator, but sadly they escaped before we could do anything!

"Nice going, mateys! You just got your butts kicked by Short John Silver!" So I told Sam, "Sam, considering they just took the Ghost Shield generator, do you think you can be a bit sympathetic?" Then Danny retorts with, "Yeah, like Tucker?" But Tucker wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Danny's POV:

The next morning came like normal. Bunny had to leave, so he told Sophie good night. Tooth had to leave as well to collect more teeth. Jamie and Sophie's mother came back too, and picked up her kids with no problems. But something was wrong this morning in our not so normal home.

That same music that was on the radio last night, was playing on the table in the kitchen. Mom were leisurely working on inventions, and Jazz was stirring her cereal with her spoon leisurely. Jack, Dawn and I were just a little freaked out. So I reached to turn the radio up to some better music, but then our three leisurely people then yelled, "DANNY!"

"Um parents, FYI, being fourteen and/or seventeen, this kind of music is not good music at all." Dawn tries to tell them while I ask them, "Can we please turn this off?" But all three of them yelled "NO!" Then Jack asks them, "You three can't really like this music that much."

But they all love it too much, that none of them noticed the alarm going off about the Ghost Shield Generator disappearing. So they turned the volume up, until we couldn't take it anymore! So Jack, Dawn and I left for school. We met up with Jamie and Sophie before we got to school. Jamie told us his mom was acting weird about some music. We told him the same thing happened to our home

We told Jamie we would get to the bottom of it. Us five teenagers made it to school, as we were all talking about what was going on. I tell Sam and Tucker, "I just don't get it, the Ghost Shield Generator is gone, and our parents don't even care about it." So I retort with, "Yeah, it's like their in another world." Then Jack says with, "Yeah, it's freaking me out too."

Then Sam answers us with, "Yeah, my parents have been acting weird, too. All they do is listen to that stupid easy listening music on the radio." Then Tucker then answers with, "My parents are cranking it up 24/7." But then all five of us say together, "And the worst part of it is, I can't get it out of my head!" But we all realized that we were actually hearing it.

We saw that the music came from the gym, where there was a sign that said DJ Auditions open! Mr. Lancer says from the control room through the microphone, "Because of the new school radio station, an anonymous donor was kind enough to provide us with these promotional vinyl albums." Then Tucker exclaims, "Vinyl? What is this, the Stone Age?"

As Mr. Lancer talked some more, I ran up from the floor and decided to give it a try. I pushed Dash and Kwan aside at the door. Now that made my day!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

What the heck is Mr. Lancer thinking? I then heard Dusk, calling out for me, "Yo, Dawn! Come over here! We have something to talk about!" So I went over to Dusk and my friends, and Dusk asks me, "Hey, Dawn what do you think of that new music on the radio?" So I answered her without a second thought, "It's garbage."

"See? That's what I was thinking too." Jodi says, as Arianna speaks, "I know it's supposed to be easy listening music, but it sounds more of a drone type of thing. It's weird."

Blythe then speaks up saying, "You're telling me, it's just plan freaky. It's messing up my mojo!" Then Sarah says, "Yeah, my parents love listening to it, but for me, it's just stupid."

Then Dusk says, "In short, we all think it's weird, so we want to try and figure out what to do." But then all of a sudden we all heard a voice that said, "NOW!" Oh, great! I knew who that was. Youngblood and a group of his pirates came inside the school. I ran away from the girls pretending I was scared and Jack and I got to where Danny was and we transformed.

Then Youngblood yells to his pirate crew pointing to the weight room, "Avast ye bilge rats! Our plunder lies afore!" The ghosts grabbed all of the weight equipment, as Danny yells at them, "Um, guys you can't build muscle tone without muscle!" Then Jack yells, "Yeah, and you guys need brains!"

The ghosts attacked us left and right but we all dodged the attacks, as I grabbed a skeleton ghost pirate's arms off and hit him with them. The three of us got to where Young blood was and I yelled out, "Well, what do you know? Another playdate with Captain Kid!" But Younblood shoots hooks at us and the hooks trapped us at our hands and feet.

But sadly they escaped with all of the equipment, and we couldn't find them. We're now all on our way to our house as we see more adults listening to that easy music. Danny figured that with ghosts getting the workout equipment, that it could have something to do with the music.

"We have to counteract it somehow. Bring some real music to the airwaves! We should start our own radio station!" Sam says. But I then asked her, "Where are we going to get the equipment to do that?" Sam points up and we see the Emergency OPS Center at the top of the house, but Danny says no. But with some convincing we went inside to ask our parents. But when we got to the kitchen, there was no one there. Sam immediately exclaimed, "That's a yes!"

Danny and I went up to the table and saw that our parents left us a note, saying that Mom, Dad and Jazz went on a weekend getaway fun cruise. Attacked to it was a brochure that said, ' Cruise Lines.' Now I know something was up. But why did they take

Jazz, she isn't fun at all!

So we all went up to the Emergency OPS Center, as I heard Jack exclaim, "WHOA! Not bad!" Then Danny tells our friends, "You guys! Something's up with all of this, and we have to find out what's going on!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

The next day it turns out that every teen's parents have disappeared. And now next thing I know Sam says, "Just think about this being the push we need to put the PARTY on the air!" I asked her what party. So Sam shows us a paper that says PARTY as she reads off of it, "Providing Alternative Radio To You!" Then Sam and Dawn chants, "P-A-R-T-Y!" Then Tucker and Jack chant with her, "We ain't got no alibi!"

Tucker then said that he got a sponsor from Nasty Burger. But I tell them, "This is serious, guys! Something is going on here! I can't focus on the PARTY with my parent's out of town!" But then Dawn tells me, "Why not, Danny? We need some more fun in our lives!" Then Jack speaks up and says, "Yeah! You're being way too serious here, Danny! After all, I'm the Guardian of Fun!"

Later that night I decided to go out alone to find out what was going on, while Jack and Dawn had to look over Sophie and Jamie, while their mother was on that cruise as well. I saw the cruise boat still in port. Then I said, "Good thing I'm not too late!" But as I was trying to get to the boat, something stopped me, I looked and realized that it was a ghost shield!

Youngblood and his pirate crew appears and tries to attack me I ask him to tell me what he's doing with everyone! But he doesn't answer but instead sends a glare of red energy and hits me until I had to let him go! But for some reason, the image of the cruise ship was disappearing and was showing the pirate ship. But then Youngblood exclaims, "Yargh! Another radio station is messing with our transmission! Weigh anchor and set sail!"

"Oh, great! This kid can get others to follow orders and I can't?" But then Youngblood says to me, "You just have to know the right words!" Red ecto cannon balls hit me as I crashed and they all disappeared so I said to myself, "Well, I know one thing's for sure. It's going to be quiet in my house tonight."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

This was not a quiet night! All of a sudden, teenagers appeared in our house! I told Jamie and Sophie to stay in my room until we figured out what to do. I just got downstairs and saw my Charm's ban friends here as Jodi exclaims, "Hey, Dawn! This is a rocking party!" But I told her, "But I didn't throw a party!"

Then Jack came from out of nowhere and tells me, "Dawn! Danny's home!" Oh, man! We're in trouble! Jack and I ran out to where the living room was and saw Danny just getting in, he was back in human form. He then says, "Not getting invited to a party is one thing, but not getting invited to a party in my own house?!" We told Danny that everyone came in of their own accord and we had nothing to do with it!

Danny tries to unplug the player, but when he did, the music was still playing and that's when we realized where it was coming from! It was coming from the Emergency OPS Center! When we got up there we saw Sam and Tucker doing their own radio show. We told them about the party that was happening downstairs, but they had no idea, there was one going on at all.

But they said they were both busy with the premiere broadcast. Sam took out a Vapor Drone promo disc, and showed us what she did with it, "They make great scratch fodder!" But as Sam scratched it, a voice came out of it and it said, "Leave your kids, come to the cruise." Then Danny tells them, "Play that backwards again, slowly."

So Sam does it again very slowly as the voice says, "Leave your kids, come to the cruise." It plays again as Sam took off the headphones and says, "Subliminal advertising?" But Danny then says, "No, it's more like mind-control." But then Tucker says, "Hmmm. Music to control people, why does it sound so familiar?"

I speak up and said, "And why does that voice that said it sound so familiar?" Jack comes up to me and says, "Didn't you tell me one time about a ghost who could do that?" All of a sudden another shake came up, as we looked outside and saw the ship again, but this time we saw someone on board. It was Ember McClain! That's why the music sounded so familiar! Ember now looks like a pirate, too!

"That's right, pop fans! Ember's back and ready to rock!" Ember exclaims as she plays out another chord from her guitar and the vibrations hit the house causing us to plug our ears. She brings out another chord as we all fell back and Sam grabs the brochure, reads it and finally figures it out, " – Ember's Back! That's practically not even a clue, it's a bill board!"

Danny, Jack and I quickly transformed, and we got out out to fight Ember and Youngblood! Then Ember says, "Your wasting your time, kiddies!" Next thing, we knew Danny and I couldn't get through the Ghost Shield! Then Danny asks, "What's wrong, Ember? Is your music career going so poorly, you decided to stick with babysitting?" Then I asked, "Yeah, Ember why team up with a kid?"

Then Ember tells us, "Him and I just share the same opinion as adults…" Then her and Youngblood say together, "HATE THEM!" Then Ember continues with, "Youngblood helps me get those over 30 to help me, you know take over the world and stuff. And I provide a power source for his ships. But the problem is, your radio station is jamming my frequency, and I can't hypnotize anymore adults!"

Youngblood continues ordering his minions to keep attacking with their cannonballs. They hit us as Danny phases into the OPS Center, while I held Jack as we phased through the house and into my room. We saw Jamie and Sophie still together. "Jamie, Sophie? Are the both of you okay?" Then Jamie speaks to me saying, "Yeah, we're okay! What's going on?"

So I told Jamie about one of the ghosts called Ember McClain and what she was doing. When I finished, he said to me, "Then go kick her butt for us!" Jack and I both nodded at this, as we jumped back into the fray. But before we could, we see pirate ghosts grabbing adults left and right! A couple minutes later all of the teens were now outside all in a fight! We needed help to get everyone back! Danny, Jack and I met up and were back to our normal forms.

Danny grabs a bullhorn and tells everyone below into it, "Listen up, people! If you want your parents back, you're going to have to follow our lead!" But Dash yells up to Danny, Why should we follow you, Fen-toads?" So I told Dash through the bullhorn grabbing it from Danny, "Your right, Dash! Let's follow the other pair of identical twins who comes from another family of Ghost Hunters, and knows how to work all of their equipment and gear."

Then Danny grabs the bullhorn, and asks them all through it, "No takers? Good! Now who's with us?" Everyone below cheers for us. And we began to put our plan into action. But before Jack and I went downstairs, I asked Jack, "Jack, I need you to do me a favor. Can you look after Jamie and Sophie for me?" Jack looks confused and asks me, "Sure thing, why?"

"Because I don't want to leave them alone! It'll be better if you stayed with them." I told him, as he then hugs me and says, "Okay, but promise me you'll come back?" I smiled at him and told him, "I promise." We kissed for a few seconds and after that, we made our way to everyone else.

* * *

Danny's POV:

The plan was made with asking Paulina to disguise Tucker to make him look like an adult, so he can get aboard the ship and disable it from within. Sam still works on the DJ tables, since it's our only weapon. Kwan is on defense which he will be taking care of Sam. Dash will be on the offense with me, Dawn and the Charm's Band. I gave everyone a weapon and we were all dressed in orange jumpsuits.

Our plan begins. Tucker now looks like an old man. We saw pirate ghosts grab him, so I went up to OPS Center to begin transporting everyone to the ship. I pressed the button that was the release for the OPS Center which was next to the Ham in the fridge. The Emergency OPS Center was detached, with all teams inside, while Jack is with Jamie and Sophie.

Something came out of the center, and it was blown and shown to be a humongous blimp with my Dad's face on it. Then Sam tells me, "Wow, now your dad is the second biggest blimp in the family!" Then Dawn yells offended, "Hey, I take offense to that!" Our big blimp is now headed straight towards Youngbloods ship.

I'm steering the blimp as we make our way to the ship, I activated a shield before a cannonball could hit us. My offense team came up on the top of the blimp, with me, Dawn, Paulina, Dash, and all of the Charm's Band. We all made a big leap with the weapons as they made their targets and we swung from the blimp and entered inside, as we all got onto the ship.

Dawn and I tried to transform, but because of the ghost shield we couldn't! Dash then jumps in front of me, uses a Jack O' Nine Tails to grabs pirate ghosts, shocks them and destroys them.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

My band and I were fighting some ghosts, since I wasn't able to go ghost. Looking around, I saw everyone fighting ghosts. But because of me looking away, I got hit by a ghost and thought I got knocked out, but as I looked up in front of me, my friends the Charms girls, were standing in front of me looking at the ghost with hatred in their eyes.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

We were fighting ghosts, when all of a sudden, Dawn gets hit! I got so mad at that I didn't know what to do! Dawn to me was more than just a friend, she was like a sister to me. I don't care what it takes anymore! If I have to reveal my powers to save her and everyone, then I have no choice! After all, it's not like my dad was going to find out.

* * *

Jodi's POV:

Okay, now I'm mad! At first I thought Dawn was a weakling, and not a good fit for our band, but when Dusk asked Dawn to sing, I was blown away! Dawn can be very sweet and tough at the same time! I'm not going to let her die or get hurt, no way! I'm going to have to reveal my powers, but I can't stand it when my friends get hurt.

* * *

Arianna's POV:

Fighting ghosts like this makes me feel free! It's too bad, I can't use my powers! But when Dawn got hurt just now, I might have to! I just hope Jamie and Sophie are okay! But for now, I have to help Dawn! She's a great person!

* * *

Sarah's POV:

Dawn may be a goody-two-shoes, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let her get hurt! She's awesome! She can sing, she can fight, and she's way too nice for her own good! I guess I'll have to use my powers for this! I just hope Dawn doesn't see!

* * *

Blythe's POV:

I've just about had it! Dawn gets hurt and we didn't notice it until the last second! All members of our band except Dawn knows about the powers we have, and we'll have to use them. I hope Dawn will be unconscious by then.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I looked up and saw, my friends beating the ghosts with…elements?! First Dusk, shoots out a beam of darkness and it destroys a ghost. Jodi has fire coming out of her hands and throws them at a ghost which causes it to be destroyed. Arianna then makes water appear out of nowhere and she charges to a ghost, and slices it with the water, as if it was like a blade.

Then Sarah brings forth rocks and forms them around her arm that looked like a gauntlet and punched the ghost with said arm. Finally Blythe releases an air punch and an air kick with air that was fired off from them and destroyed the ghost! I was shocked, I couldn't believe it! I had no idea my friends were this powerful or they had powers period!

What else didn't I know about them? They probably attacked because I was hurt. I decided right then and there, I'll keep the secret and wait until they tell me. So I faked being unconscious as I then heard Dusk ask me, "Dawn, Dawn are you okay?" I groaned getting up holding my head and told them, "Yeah, I think so. Where are the ghosts?" Jodi speaks up saying, "Don't worry about them, they're gone!"

"Right now, though we have to hurry and keep fighting!" Sarah says as she runs off. The others then follow her. As they left, I promised to keep their secrets, because they saved me. But then I figured, if I could handle their secrets, then maybe, just maybe, they can handle mine.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

"Do you think Dawn found out what we can do?" Arianna asks me. "I don't think so. There's no way she could've, she was unconscious," Blythe states. They were both right. But if they only knew. There was something about Dawn that I liked, and I was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dash and I are now back to back as we were fighting ghosts, as Dash tells me, "You and your sister are brave geeks, Fenton! When I'm wailing on you tomorrow, I'll be wailing on a hero. But I will be wailing on you." Okay, and here I thought he wouldn't do that anymore when this was all over, guess I was wrong.

I quickly turned my staff into two pieces and quickly ran trying to beat more ghosts. Paulina quickly tossed me a skateboard as I got on it, and was rolling straight hitting ghosts. But sadly Ember hit a chord as it threw me off and me hitting everyone including Dawn and her friends. Ember then hit another chord, as it hit us and formed a barrier trapping us all.

We tried busting out, but Youngblood grabbed Dawn and I and told us we have to walk the plank. As soon as we were on the plank, Youngblood kept pushing us further and further, until we noticed the Ghost Shield disappearing. Dawn and I quickly transformed to ghost mode.

We floated up toward them as we let out green/purple ectoblasts respectively. I grab Ember's guitar and asks her, "Looking for this?" Ember then gets mad as she takes off he head scarf and lets loose blue ecto flames. But she missed. Dawn and I quickly flew to the main sail and Ember let out another blast of fire as we moved away, thus destroying the sail.

Ember then disappears before we could capture her. Dawn quickly got to work setting everyone else free from their own barrier, while I'm fighting Youngblood.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I got over to everyone else, as I shot out a purple ecto blast to set them free, then Dash asks, "Hey, where are the Fentons?" Dusk comes up to me and says, "Yeah, where's Dawn?" So I tell them both, "No need to fear, they're both alright. My brother and I rescued them just in time. The girl was knocked unconscious, though. So the boy is staying with her. After all, they're there for each other."

Danny just finished off Youngblood as he came back down. We all got the adults out of the prison. But because of getting everyone out, the ship was starting to go down. Everyone then gathered around Danny and I as we told them to hang onto us. Danny and I then turned intangible so no one would get hurt.

The ship then crashed in the water, as Danny and I lost all of our energy, and we all crashed at the docks. Everyone was back to normal, and the both of us went to hide as we turned back to normal. I pretended I was unconscious as Danny carries me.

As Danny came back out with me in his arms, he asked if everyone was okay, but Dash hits him as he tells Danny, "Abandoning us in the middle of the fight! This is the last time I'll ever listen to you, Fentoenail!" As Dash leaves, mom, dad and Jazz see all of the teens in jumpsuits. They asked if we used the Emergency OPS Center. Danny told them no, but then Sam says from afar in the blimp, "Hi, Danny, Dawn! Thanks for letting us use the OPS Center!" I got mad at Sam for this!

I then opened my eyes and pretended I was finally awake, as the girls from the band made sure I was alright. The next day, Danny, Jack and I were forced to clean up for a month while we clean up the damage from the party, and we were grounded. Sam was proud of having the party, Tucker was getting serious heartburn through the Nasty Burgers, and the better news, was that Tucker made sure that Youngbloods ship was trapped in the Ghost Shied by using the back-up power of the generator!

Jack took care of Jamie and Sophie and all three were happy to see our mission complete and alive. Mrs. Bennett found out that when she was 'kidnapped', Danny, Jack and I watched over the kids. She was so happy to know her kids were in safe hands. Jack was just glad, that I made it through okay.

As soon as we were in my room, Jack says, "Dawn, I have something for you. Can you close your eyes and hold your hands out for me?" I closed my eyes and I did as he said. He tells me to open them. And when I did and looked what was in my hands. It was a heart, but not just any heart, it was an ice heart, except it was far much more beautiful than a diamond.

"But how?" I tried to ask him, so Jack tells meas he was blushing, "After what happened with the Hospital and Spectra, I thought this would be a good gift for you. The heart will never melt, not even for millions of years. I had North help me with this, especially the engraving. The words were my own and something you told us all during that fight with Pitch, though." I blinked my eyes and read what was on the back of the pendant. It said, 'You are my light in an endless sea of darkness, and I will always follow that light.'

I was so touched, so moved. I could feel tears in my eyes, as I read it again. I hugged Jack as I told him, "Thank you, Jack. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me!" Jack smiles at this and he then leans in for a kiss and holds me tight to him. And I gladly accepted it! No matter what happened, we were never going to be torn apart. If only I knew what would happen later on, something will happen to us all.

* * *

And that's another chapter! Sorry if there wasn't much action for Jack, but someone had to look after the twins. In the next two chapters, I think we all know what adventure awaits us all. But now, Dawn knows her band's secret! What's up with Vlad? Why are all the ghosts in Amity Park? Who is Pariah Dark? And one of Dawn's friends has an even bigger secret?! Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	5. Chapter 5 Reign Storm Part 1

Hello, ya'll! Here's another chapter! This one is Reign Storm. Because of this one being long, along with the other Danny Phantom episodes like this will be cut in half. So for this one, half of it will be the new chapter and the other half for the next update. So please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 5: Reign Storm (Part 1)

Danny's POV:

Another day of school is here, and I feel pretty good today. So were Dawn and Jack. Dawn hasn't stopped smiling since Jack gave her that necklace. And Jack hasn't stopped smiling either when he gave it to her. After what happened with Youngblood, Dawn told us what happened with her friends and their powers. Something wasn't right about them. So we were walking to school with a smile on my face and Sam says to me, "You all seem pretty happy today."

Then Tucker then tells her, "Why shouldn't they be? Last night they shoved Ember AND Skulker back into the Ghost Zone." As a rebuttal, I told them, "And I still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report." Dawn speaks up and says, "I was able to finish that as well, along with my social studies homework and making a successful dinner last night for the whole family, unlike what we had for dinner the day before."

"As for me, I got onto your parent's good side by helping out with all of the chores yesterday as well," Jack says as he hugs my sister from behind. I got used to it after when mom and dad approved of them dating. All I wanted was my sister to be happy. So I told my friends, "Nothing could spoil this day."

Then out of nowhere, a football is thrown, hits me in the chest and I fell down on the ground. I saw that Dash and Kwan threw that as they walked away behind me. The others looked on in shock. But in retaliation, I shot a blast of ectoplasm from my finger, the blast hit a stop sign, which made it fall down, and Dash and Kwan tripped over it.

So I walked over picked up the sign and told them, "No stopping any time, nitwits." I dropped it and they got mad. But I didn't bother with it. We're now inside as Sam then tells me, "You realize you're playing with fire, right?" So I told her as I was getting my books, "Well, sometimes I have to use my powers for the greater good."

"Yeah, Sam! Dash had it coming! He deserves it for all of the bullying he's done to us!" Dawn exclaims. "Yeah, after what you guys told me about him, he deserves every bit of punishment. But that doesn't mean that I can't help these two do it." Jack says as we looked over by Dash and Kwan's lockers, and Dash's locker spews out toilet paper as soon as he opens it.

Then Tucker jokes as he says, "And come on, how good was that?" Then Sam says sarcastically, "Nice. Using your powers to stuff toilet paper into a locker. He's going to find out it's you."

So I asked her, "Have you seen his grades?" Then Jack asks her, "Yeah, have you?" All three of us dudes then said together, "Never gonna happen." But then we heard Dash yell out, "Hey! THIS IS FENTON WIPE!" And we ran for it, and by we, I meant Dawn, Jack and I.

We just got to the cafeteria to hide. Right now I'm hiding under a table, while Dawn and Jack are hiding under another table. Next thing I know, under the table with me was Valerie, "Find your own hiding spot! I've got dibs on 'Under the Nerds Playing Nerd Poker'. Then Valerie says to me, "Ease up, Fenton. You're not the only one who needs to hide, you know."

It turns out a nerdy kid named Nathan was hoping to ask Valerie out to Senior Prom, but it was three years away! SO Nathan leaves to go search some more. Then I said to Valerie jokingly, "Three years? We could be here a while." Then she says to me, "Wanna check over our book reports?" Event hough Valerie is a ghost hunter, she isn't bad when she's human.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jack and I are hiding underneath a cafeteria table hoping to hide away from Dash. I asked Jack, "How are you holding up?" Jack takes some much needed air as he says, "I'm doing good. Tired, but good." So I tell him, "Sorry, about all of this. I can understand if you just want to go back to being a spirit."

Jack brings a hand up to my face and he says, "Dawn, this was the best decision I ever made. I would much rather be here with you and everyone else then being a spirit who is always unseen." Jack brings up a smile and continues with, "After all, you're my first believer. I don't love you because of that. I love you because you're the only one that gets used to what I do, and you're the only one I know that absolutely trusts me."

I smiled at this and told him, "Same thing here, Jack. Same thing here." We both then leaned in for a kiss, happy to be with each other. If only I had noticed a dark shadow watching us…

* * *

Mysterious POV:

As I saw what was happening underneath that table through a shadow, I wondered what did she mean by 'spirit'? Okay, something was up with her, something that no one knows about, not even me! I have to find out what it is. So I disappeared from the shadows waiting for the next move.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jack, Danny, Valerie and I were running from Dash and Nathan. We ran into an alley and saw Sam by a dumpster. We told her who we were running from, and she showed us who she was running from. Sam's perky mother runs holding a frilly, lacy, ribbony pink dresses that Sam absolutely despises, "Sammy-kins! At least try it on!"

As she runs away, we came out from our hiding place, and we all decided to head for our house. "So...what's up with this? Why are you helping her all of a sudden?" Sam asks Danny, "Ah, she hid me from Dash earlier today. I'm just returning the favor." So I speak up as we were getting close to my house, I spoke up and said, "Yeah, Sam. Valerie may be a ghost hunter, but it's not like she's truly evil."

"Well, either way be careful. The last thing you'd want to do is invite an arch-enemy into your own house." Sam tells us, but as we open up the front door, we saw Vlad sitting in our living room with mom, dad and Jazz. Vlad then says hello to us, "Ah, hello, Daniel and Dawn!" And we're in trouble.

Danny tries to ask him what he's doing here, but when he tries to, mom lets the teapot pour hot tea over Vlad's leg and he howls in pain as mom says, "Totally valid question." Vlad then asks her remembering what happened when Danny and I were stuck in the woods with mom and what mom found out about Vlad, and it wasn't him being a ghost, "Still steaming?" So mom answers him very mad, "You have no idea."

Then Vlad says looking at us, "I was just, you know, passing through. And then I saw that MARVELOUS Battlesuit and thought, since I can't just destroy Jack and take it, I suppose I'll steal its secrets right out from under his nose!"

Dad and Vlad then laughed out loud at this, and I guess that it was a joke. Vlad asks for more tea. And mom dumps the teapot on his head! Mom and dad left as Danny tells Vlad, "I don't know what you're up to, Plasmius. Actually, I do. You just told me."

"Whatever you're up to Vlad, it won't work." I said this as I came up to him. Then Vlad tells us, "You're both right! And say a word and I'll share your secret with-" He stops as he notices Valerie and Jack, "Ah! The young Miss Gray! Then Valerie asks him, completely clueless, "You know me?" Then Danny questions him with, "You know her?"

Then Vlad notices Jack, "And you must be Jackson Overland! The boyfriend of Dawn, I presume?" Good thing Jack was in human form, or else we'd be in trouble. "Yeah, how do you know me?" Then Vlad answers with, "Jack told me all about you on the phone, last week. He practically called you, 'The Only Boy in this World that Can Make My Daughter Smile!'"

"Dad said that?" I said, as Jack said, "He said that?" All of a sudden, an alarm goes off. Danny, Sam, Jazz, Jack and I run over to where it came from as soon as Dad exclaims, "Galloping goblets, it's the Ecto-Exodus Alarm!" Us five teens then spoke saying, "The Ecto-whaty-what?"

Mom then explains further saying, "The Ecto-Exodus Alarm! An alarm that only goes off when we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Danny, Jack and I then tell Sam. "Stall them!" As we made our way, I could hear Sam doing a good job.

The three of us just got downstairs and transformed to Ghost/Frost Forms, then Dann mumbles to us, saying, "Okay, here we go... Be ready you two. We're going to need it!" Then Jack says, "Ready? (scoffs) I was made ready!" So I retort back to Jack, "Loser who kicks the least amount of ghost butt pays for dinner, Jack?" Jack smirks at me and says, "You're on!"

And just when we thought the invasion was going to be big, we were wrong, the Box Ghost appeared saying Beware, blah, blah, blah. The three of us laughed thinking it was only him, but then a ray hits us and Skulker comes out as he yells over his shoulder to other ghosts, "I told you there was a way out through here."

Ghosts appeared including, Ember, Walker, an Ectopus, Johnny 13's shadow and other ghosts. But is it me, or do they look scared? Did that mean, that somehow Pitch has returned?! They all flew out of the Portal, as we grabbed Skulker, phased him through the house and threw him in the air as soon as we were all outside. As Danny and I were about to punch him, but we were all stopped by the Dragon Ghost, who is being ridden by Poindexter.

Then Poindexter says, "I know this might sound a little fishy, but Skulker isn't the bully here! Oh, and hi Dawn!" So I questioned him, "Bully? What Bully?" Then Danny asks with, "What are you talking about?" Then jack asks his own question, "What are all of you running from? Is it Pitch Black, the Boogeyman?"

Then Ember answers us with, "What are you talking about, there's no Boogeyman attacking us?! The one we're running from, is Pariah Dark, the King of all Ghosts.

But then Skulker and the other ghosts had a better idea, 'Why not beat all three of us now, while they have a chance?' Even though most of the ghosts didn't know about Jack, they know he was a friend, so they beat the three of us up hard. The three of us crashed down on the road except for Jack who grabbed me and cushioned my fall. Danny and I turned back to human due to being in pain. Sam asks if we're okay, Danny frowns at her and then Sam says apologetically, "Sorry, standard was that about?"

Then Danny says, "I don't know. But we think Vlad Plasmius just became the least of our worries." I groaned in pain trying to sit up, "You're telling me! Whoever this Pariah Dark is, he must be badder than Pitch ever was!" Jack stands up and says, "I know what you mean. I'll contact the Guardians tonight, see if we can get their help." We all agreed with this, went home, tried to get to sleep, and we're at the cafeteria the next day at school.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Tucker asks Dawn, Jack and I since we looked tired and grumpy, didn't get any rest at all, "Hey, you three okay? Sorry, standard question. Late night?" So I say to Tucker with a bit of an attitude, "Of course it was a late night! Every ghost we know- and about a million we don't- ARE LOOSE!"

All of a sudden an ectopus came and steals my lunch with Dawn now saying, "Not to mention we couldn't sleep because our arch-enemy was in the guest room next to us. I had to stay in Jack's room, because I was afraid Vlad would get to him." Jack nods grimacing as he says, "Yeah, you should've seen her face. Even I was scared!"

Valerie and I then exchanged words as I heard Tucker saying, "Isn't that the same Val that's usually on a jet-sled trying to paste Danny and Dawn?" And then Sam says sarcastically, "Yep, and apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulker!"

Valerie then tells me, "You might wanna...bag lunch it outside, you three. This isn't exactly the safest place for any of you right now." We were confused by what she meant until Dash came up and says, "Hey Fenturds and Overland, no teachers around to protect you, no nerds around to hide you."

Me being grumpy and tired, I couldn't stop the words that I was going to say next, "Dash, take a hike, will ya? We're way too tired to put up with you. Besides, shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a puppy or beating up somebody weaker than you now?" Then Dash retorts with, "Come to think of it, yeah!"

Dash tries to punch me, but I turned my chin intangible, and it just misses. Dawn fires and ectoplasmic ray from her finger discreetly that melts the bottom of Dash's shoes. Dash tries to punch me again, but I saw Valerie drop her lunch, kicks it to Dash who falls in it. Everyone cheers for this including Tucker and Jack as Sam tries to ask me, "I know Dash is a jerk, but what if he saw something?"

So I told her, "He's not gonna see something. Besides, I'm tired of Dawn and I getting kicked around all the time." Dawn speaks with me and says, "Maybe it's time we do a little kicking back!"

Jack also got to contact the Guardians, he said that they should be here sometime after school, so they can help us figure out what is going on.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

"Whoa, you're brother can get tough when he can be, huh?" I turn around and saw that it was Dusk and the other girls from the band as I told her, "Yeah, that's what happens when you catch my brother on a bad day." Man, I hope they didn't see what we did!

Jodi speaks up and asks me, "We want to have a word with you, Dawn. If that's okay, that is?" I nodded as they took me over to their table and Arianna asks me, "Dawn, about what happened with that pirate ship, do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

I knew they were going to ask questions eventually, so I told them, "No, I don't. All I remember was a hit to the head, and then I got knocked out. Why? Did something happen that you all didn't tell me?"

So Blythe tells me, "Oh, it's nothing Dawn. We just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all!" I blinked and then said, "Okay, then! Well, if that's all that you needed, I better get going! See ya!" I yelled the last part as I made my way to Jack again. I sigh and thought he looks so good in his blue hoodie, black pants, black shoes, and with his brown hair, brown eyes in his human form!

* * *

Dusk's POV:

"Well, Sarah? Was she lying?" I asked her, as Sarah then said, "She was definetly lying. I felt it through the vibrations. She knows about our powers." Jodi punches the table and said, "I knew it! Now what do we do?" Arianna speaks up and says, "Do you think she's told anyone yet?"

"I don't think so. I would have felt it by looking at her." Blythe says as she plays with her hair. "She might have, though. My Father said that she's quite tricky. Although, I still can't believe she was the one who beat him, along with her brother and Jack."

"I know! But what do we do now?" Blythe says to me, as I then tell the girls, "We keep a close eye on her for now. I still can't believe she's that ghost girl. I just hope we all know what we're doing."

At first, I didn't believe she was the Ghost-girl called Inviso-Jane from the media, but something pulled me to her. When I first heard her sing sometime after Easter when I came here to find the ghost-girl, I heard Dawn. But the strangest of all was that everytime I saw the ghost kids in action, Sam and Tucker were always nearby.

And that's when I figured, are Dawn and Danny the ghost-kids? That would explain a few things, like what happened on the Pirate Ship. When she and Danny disappeared from falling off the plank, they must have turned ghost at the last second. I'll ask her what happened on Easter soon, but first thing's first: get through school.

My name is Dusk Yami, better known as Dusk Black. Do you know who I am? I am Pitch Black's daughter, my job: To find out what happened with my Father on Easter, and Dawn is the only one I want to talk to about it.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I was waiting for Jack to find me at my locker, when I heard, "Hi, Dawn!" I turned around and smile as I saw that it was Poindexter the ghost nerd. I became friends with him, when I took the mirror from his locker and put it in mine, that way, he would have a friend to talk with.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Dawn. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Poindexter says sounding upset. So I place a hand on his shoulder saying, "Now don't you dare think that! There must be something more than this going on here! Can't you tell me what the other ghosts are doing right now?"

"All the ghosts are trying to find new homes, because Pariah Dark destroyed ours! So we're all using different stores to hide out in." I nodded and told him, "We'll try and help out in any way we can, but for now, just be careful. Understand?" Poindexter nods, but when he moves his head a bit he gasps, I turned and saw Jack staring at us, so I tell him, "Jack, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Sidney Poindexter, he's only a friend!"

"Oh, I know, Dawn. I just want to know why he's here." Jack says, as Poindexter tells him, "I'm just here to tell her what all we're doing hiding from the Ghost King. By the way, who are you?"

So I introduce Poindexter to Jack, "Poindexter, this is my boyfriend, Jackson Overland, also known as Jack Frost: The spirit of winter and the Guardian of Fun." He gasps as he comes up to Jack and enthusiastically shakes Jack's hand, "You're Jack Frost?! Dawn told me everything that happened this Easter! You were awesome!"

Poindexter lets go of his hand and Jack tells him, "Nice to meet you Sidney. As long as you don't hurt my girlfriend, we're in business. Deal?" Poindexter says, "Deal. Besides I already have a girlfriend, you'll see her soon, Dawn. I promise." And they shake on it, so I told Poindexter just before he left, "Remember, keep an eye on the ghosts and let me know if anything bad happens." Poindexter nods as he goes away.

Jack and I quickly ran to find Danny, Sam and Tucker. They were with Valerie when I my ghost sense came out along with Danny's. Jack, Danny and I run off to find a place to transform, but sadly we ran right into Dash.

But Danny got mad, and right now he's taking over Dash, making him slam against the lockers. Danny was done with his job, so I took over Dash this time and made him give himself a wedgie, I came back out as Danny and I back in human form came out and pointed at Dash, Danny says, "And...there's more where that came from, Baxter! So...watch it!"

"Yeah, watch it!" I exclaimed as we ran around the corner with Jack holding a video camera videotaping everything that Danny and I did in Dash's body with him laughing like crazy, that is of course until we see Vlad. S he tells us, "It feels good to use your powers on your enemies, doesn't it, you two?"

The three of us quickly transformed, as Danny and I let out blasts of green and purple ectoenergy at Vlad who goes through the wall, as Danny says, "Actually, yeah, it does."

"Let's get him!" I yelled as we made our way to Vlad fighting him.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We're now at the Football field at our school. The four of us touch down, with Jack, Dawn and I facing Vlad. "Well, well, well…I had no idea Mr. Overland is a ghost boy as well, tell me what's your alter ego, hmm?" Jack growls as he says, "The name is Jack Frost, fruit loop! And you're going to get it for hurting my friends and my girlfriend ever since you've met them!"

Dawn and I jumped up trying to attack Vlad, but he grabs us by the neck, causing us to choke, saying, "Calm down, you identical twits! I didn't come here to fight you, I have other things to worry about!" He throws us on the ground, as a horse neighs and we saw the Fright Knight and his skeleton army.

He tries to slice Plasmius, but misses. Jack, Dawn and I touched down on land and I blasted two ghosts with my ecto-ray, while Dawn summoned weaponry from Skulker and shot at the skeletons taking out ten. Jack summons an ice blast and freezes and destroy some skeleton ghosts, but just as this kept going, I saw Dawn about to be sliced through, Jack couldn't get to her because of the ones he's fighting until a pink blast of ectoplasm shoots out, as Vlad saves her.

Jack and I finally got to her as I asked him, "You're helping us? Whaddya want, our mom's cell number?" Then Dawn speaks up as we were fighting the ghosts, "Because, if you do, I think you're becoming sicker, Vlad!" Then Jack speaks up as he sends another ice blast, "Yeah, and trust me when I say this, I know crazy people!"

Then Vlad says hopefully who is still fighting ghosts, "No! But really, if you wanted to give me her number..." The Fright Knight then grabs Plasmius and demands him, "The king's prize. Return it!" Then Vlad tries to persuade Fright Knight, "I don't have it. But, if you join me, perhaps toge-"

All of a sudden a boomerang came out of nowhere, and hit the Fright Knight. "Who dares throw such a primitive weapon?!" Questions the Fright Knight. But Jack, Dawn and I knew who that it belong to. "G'DAY MATE!" The voice yells as the body of the figure slams to the ground, and as the smoke clears, Bunny is out and ready to kick some ecto-heiny!

Then we heard the sound of bells, we looked up and saw it was North, Tooth and Sandy! Good timing, too! "HA HA HA! We made it just in time, yes?" North exclaims, as Tooth came up and hugged the three of us, "We got here as fast as we could! What do we do?" So I spoke up and told them, "See the guy in the black armor? That's the Fright Knight! Attack him and his skeleton army!"

"HA! THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!" North yells as he draws his swords and rushes into battle. Tooth flies forward as Sandy nods and sends out golden whips of sand to destroy the ghosts. Bunny charges in and destroys some more ghosts as Vlad questions, "Who are they, some people in costumes?"

"Their not costumes, Vlad! Their real! Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy Sandman, and Jack Frost…Every single one of them is real! And now, you're going to feel it!" Dawn tells him.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

I can't believe it! So it really is true! Dawn and Danny are the Ghost Kids! I could tell my other friends were shocked as well seeing this from the field. And the Guardians all appeared! As this was happening, Arianna went to check on Jamie and Sophie just in case. I just hope we can do something before it's too late.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Out of nowhere Valerie comes from out of nowhere in her ghost hunter outfit on her hoverboard, and exclaims, "Guess what, everybody! The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here! And that means, you're about to get your BUTTS HANDED TO YOU!"

As we getting ready to fight again, Plasmius says, "She really is quite good at this." But then Danny starts to say, "Uh, Plasmius?" So I spoke up and yelled, "She also thinks we're the enemy!" Then Plasmius realizing his mistake says, "Good point."

Valerie then shoots at us, as we're all still fighting. I looked at the Guardians who were still fighting they were doing good!

Valerie manage to grab Danny and I while Jack is fighting down below, she aks us threateningly, "Alright, ghosts, what's going on here?" Danny and I both say together, "That." As more skeleton ghosts try to attack us, Plasmius duplicates himself, creates a shield and the duplicates fire blasts at the skeletons, they get destroyed, as the duplicates are morphed back into one.

Valerie then says unsure, "Uhh...thanks?" Then Danny says, "You're welcome." Then Danny tries to tell her, "Look, I know this is going to be hard to believe. But that guy in the black armor is the problem right now, and we could really use your help."

"I still don't trust you two, or your spooky friends." Valerie says. Jack then pops up from below, flies up to us and says, "Then you don't have to trust us. Trust me when I say this, I just want this battle done and over with. We're going to need all the help we can get. You just need to fight with us! For the sake of everyone in this town, can you do that?"

Wow! I had no idea Jack could be so noble! So Danny pops up in front of Jack and asks Valerie, "Truce?" I could tell Valerie is thinking and then she shakes Danny's hand as the four of us rushed into the battle. Danny and I fire blasts from our hands at the Knight, Jack sends an ice blast, Valerie punches him and Plasmius fires rays as well causing the Fright knight being knocked to the ground.

The Guardians came up to us as North slashes Fright Knight with his swords, Tooth gives him a right hook, Bunny kicks the Knight with his big feet and Sandy whips him. Valerie speaks up, and asks us, "Whoa! Who are they?" So Jack answers, "Some very good friends."

Fright Knight stands up as he says, "Fools! All I wanted to do was seize the Ring and return to Pariah's Keep. But now, you give me no choice." He then holds up his sword, the Soul Shredder, "By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Leige," He sticks his sword into the ground, and then a green wave of ectoplasm sweeps through the town causing the skeleton armies to freeze in their tracks.

Firght Knight steps away from the sword, as it sends a column of ectoplasm up into the sky. "I claim this town now and forever under the weather of Lord Pariah- The King Of All Ghosts!"

As he says this, a large ectoplasmic dome appears and closes itself all over town, as everyone in the whole town including us watches it in horror, as I realized, we're all doomed…or are we?!

* * *

And that's the chapter! The second part of this will be out in the next update, so be ready. But for now, (gasps) Now you all know Dusk's secret! She's Pitch's kid! But if that's true, how will everyone take it? And the Charm's Band knows Dawn, Danny and Jack are the Ghost Twins and Our favorite Snow Cone!

What's with the ring on Valerie's finger? Does Poindexter come through by getting the ghosts to listen to our heros? Who and what are the Charm's Band Girl's anyway? Will our teenage heros and the Guardians win against Pariah Dark? Find out next time, on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	6. Chapter 6 Reign Storm Part 2

Hello, fellow readers! Now we're on the final part of Reign Storm! After this, it will be the Ultimate Enemy Part 1 or should I say…Ultimate Enemies?! I'm not sure yet. You'll have to find out when the new chapter comes out! I want to let you all know, I'm going back to weekly updates, so please wait until Monday for the next update! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. By the way, the songs Unbreakable by Fireflight and Alive by Superchick, I do not own. I'm only changing a few words to the one of the songs.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 6: Reign Storm (Part 2)

Danny's POV:

Okay, things have gotten worse! I fly up to the dome to see if I can go through it, but I hit it and we can't get out! I see Jack trying to freeze a part of it and break it, but that didn't work. I then see Valerie trying to grab the sword but she's pushed away by the Fright Knight, and falls unconscious as her hunter garb retracts and Valerie is brought back.

Jack, Dawn and I yell out "Valerie" While Vlad yells out, "My pawn!" We give him a weird look and he then says, "I mean, that poor girl." We all fly over to her along with the Guardians to make sure she is okay. The Fright Knight then speaks saying, "The sword has sunk, your die now cast, The sword removed shall signal fast. Make reappear, The Ring thou hast, Or your next day shall be your last."

Fright Knight disappears in a puff of smoke and bats as they fly overhead and the skeleton armies remain motionless. Dawn then says, "'The Ring thou hast'?" We asked Vlad what he meant, but he shrugs uncertainly. All of a sudden, Mom calls out to everyone in town through a microphone, with Mr. Gray in a car sitting in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle, crushing inert ghost skeletons.

Then Dawn and I together said, "Mom!" While Vlad says, "Maddie!" And Jack says, "Uh-oh!" We said all of this together, and together we all said this, "I can't let her see me like this!" Vlad disappears and Dawn tells the Guardians, "Meet us at our home in one of our bedrooms, got it?" They all nodded and made their way into Fentonworks.

Mom and Mr. Gray came up, but as they saw Valerie hurt they thought we did it, but I told them, "Uh...she was like that when I got here." Jack and Dawn nod at this and we all quickly got her into the Assault Vehicle and made our way back home. Right now, we just got home and the Fenton Ghost shield was activated covering our home in a dome. Mrs. Bennett came to our home with Sophie, Jamie and Arianna in tow.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're all at home, as Tucker, Sam, Jack, Jamie and I are watching the news. So far, it's our fourth hour of captivity, and emergency teams aren't able to make it through. So I tell Jamie, "Sorry that this all has to happen, Jamie." Jamie smiles though and tells me, "Are you kidding?! This is awesome!"

"Maybe Jamie, but you'll need to stay here for now. We can't risk you getting hurt, okay?" Jack tells Jamie, Jamie looks disappointed at first, but then nods as he realizes he can't be a part of the fight this time. Then there was a knock on the door, I went up to answer it, hoping it wasn't a ghost, but instead it was the girls. Dusk speaks up and asks me, "Hey, Dawn can we talk with you for a minute? Alone?"

I nodded and Arianna just came out of the kitchen, gave snacks to Jamie and Sophie and Arianna then followed us into my room. When we got home earlier, we talked with the Guardians, and they said that since they were stuck here, they'll be in Danny's room. North contacted his yets, Tooth contacted her fairies and Bunny contacted his Egg Sentinels. So everything will be okay, I hope.

The girls and I got to my room, and as I closed it, Jodi came up to me and asked me, "Dawn, we know you lied to us, earlier at the school, you did see what we could do that day on the pirate ship, did you?" I looked to each of my friends one by one, so I told them, "Yes, yes I did. What are you going to do to me, kill me for knowing it?"

Blythe comes over and says, "Are you crazy?! No way!" Then Dusk speaks up from my bed, "Yeah, since you know our secret, we all know yours." Arianna speaks up from my dresser and says, "Yeah, we know you're the ghost girl." And finally, Sarah says, "And we know your brother is the ghost boy and you're boyfriend is Jack Frost."

I was shocked as I asked them, "How did you know, and just who or what are you all exactly?" Dusk looks at me and tells me, "First things, first. I have something to tell you. You know the Legend of the Boogeyman, right? I have something to tell you." I scoffed and asked her, "So what are you trying to tell me? That you're what, his kid?" Dusk nods and tells me, "Actually, yes."

I was stumped at this with my jaw dropping open so I asked her, "How?" Then Dusk tells me, "My father, aka Pitch Black, fell in love with a human female and thus I was born. I was actually born 500 years ago, but was given immortality at age 16. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know how you beat him when I couldn't. Over time, I met these four. It turns out their agents to Mother Nature. Not only do they control elements, but they also control the seasons."

"Jodi has fire, and the season she has is summer. Arianna has water, and the season she has is winter. Sarah has earth, and her season is spring. Blythe has air and she has the season of autumn." Dusk continues saying as each friend nodded when they were mentioned.

Jodi speaks up and says, "We were all just normal girls, up until a couple of years ago, Mother Nature asked us to be her helpers. Our family members, our moms and dads, all received immortality just like we did. Except for Arianna's aunt and her children."

"Are you mad at us, Dawn?" Blythe questions me, I shook my head and told her, "No, I'm not Blythe. I'm glad you told me. And I bet you all want to know how we came to be, and what happened on Easter?" They all nodded, so I told them everything that happened to how we all became ghosts and what happened on Easter.

As soon as I finished, Dusk tells me, "Thanks, Dawn. Now I think we should get back to the others don't you think?" I nodded and we made our way down to the living room.

* * *

Jamie's POV:

The girl named Valerie comes up from downstairs and come over to where Sam, Tucker Jack and I are at in the living room, Tucker asks her, "You feeling any better?" Valerie answers, "A little. Though I'm surprised you care...you guys don't like me very much, do you?" Then Sam tells her back, "We don't know you very much. And honestly, you used to be pretty mean to us. You think we're just gonna start hanging out with you without wondering what you want?"

Then Jack says, "I might not have known you long, Valerie, but I'd give my life if it means protecting them." Okay, that was cool! Jack's changed a bit. Then Sam asks Valerie, "And...how you got that ring?"

Valerie doesn't tell us about the ring, as Danny came up from downstairs and Dawn came back from upstairs with her friends as my cousin. Sam then pulls Danny, Dawn Tucker, Jack and I to a closet full of gear. Sam turns on a light and Tucker tells Danny and Dawn, "Yo guys, you do know the minute you turn into Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom, she's gonna shoot first and ask questions never."

Danny then tells them, "She's not gonna find out." I speak up and said, "Yeah, I helped her when she lost everything. I don't think she's ever going to figure out we're superheros!" But Sam tries to tell them, "How do you know she's not snooping right now?

What if that ring on her finger is some sort of ghost detection device?"

Jack then questions, "Ring? What are you talking about, Sam?" Danny opens the door a crack and sees the Ring on her finger, I think Danny is waving at Valerie. Danny closes the door and tells us, "Oh man, that's got to be the ring the Fright Knight's looking for! Vlad must have given it to her!"

So I ask him, "What do you mean, Danny?" Danny answer me with, "He's obviously using her to hide the ring from the Fright Knight. Something's going on with that ring, and we need to make the ghosts tell us what it is." Dawn speaks up and says, "Yeah, and we better hurry, too. Jamie, you stay here, okay?" I nodded as I left the closet.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jack and I transformed, and Dawn and I phased Sam, Tucker and Jack through the closet and made our way to the store where we believed Skulker may be. At the hunting good/sports store, we found Skulker while Sam and Tucker decided to use the Specter Speeder.

After a bit of fighting which brought forth ice blasts being hit at Skulker, ecto rays and hitting us with base balls when we heard, "Ix-nay on the ight-fay, Skulker. Maybe they can help us." We looked up and saw that it was Poindexter talking along with the other ghosts like the dragon Poindexter is riding on, as well as Technus, Ember, Walker, Klemper, and Bullet.

So I ask them, "Please, tell us what's going on!" Dawn speaks up and says, "Let us help you guys!" Then Jack calls out and says, "Yeah, you're all here for a reason, so why don't you tell us what the heck is going on already!"

So Skulker stopped fighting us, Skulker tells us of a story, "It was many years ago. Before most of you. Before me. Before most of us. His name was Pariah Dark. And he ruled the Ghost Zone. He was a ghost of such power and magnitude, only he could control the entities contained within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. When wearing both- he could do anything."

Skulker then continues with, "Until a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the King. By locking him within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Or so he thought." Ember then says, "He's only been freed for a day and he's already destroyed our homes."

Dawn then says, "And that's without the Ring. I know one thing's for sure, "We can't let him get it! But we're gonna need all of you to help us put the Ghost King to sleep." I speak up and say, We'll need you to battle against all odds, face untold danger, doom, and destruction, with no guarantee of ever coming back." Jack then asks the ghosts loudly, "WHO'S WITH US?"

But all of the ghosts laugh and fly away, till only we remained. So Tucker adds in, "You three should probably take that as a 'no'." We all got home and it turns out the Guardians overheard Dawn's talk with the girls about their powers and Dusk's true past. So our ghost hunting group and the Guardians know their secret. Dawn and I talked to Vlad, while Jack is inside, and let's just say, we're pissed off. He planned this causing innocent people to get hurt.

So I fired an ecto ray taking out a street light as Dawn and I fired up green and purple ecto-blasts that hit Vlad knocking him out of the Ghost Shield. We both run after him transforming. We kicked Vlad as he crashes into a billboard. He tells us as he transforms, "Sneak attack, very good, Daniel and Dawn. The both of you are getting more like me with every battle."

Dawn and I then both yell together, "WE'RE NOTHING LIKE YOU!" We flew up and rammed Plasmius to the Casper High Football Field, as Plasmius tells us, "Oh, you're not? Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You're both more like me than you know." He hits us as we land next to the Soul Shredder as Dawn says, "Oh yeah? Well, if that's the case, then instead of asking you to give the Ring back, we'll make you!"

Dawn and I grab the handle of the sword, but Plasmius then warns us it's a trap, but it was too late, since we pulled it out. The dome above us cracks, and pieces of it fall near people who ran away but for us ghosts we phased through it. The dome didn't just trap the town, it's now transported into the Ghost Zone!

The ghost skeletons are back and moving again, the Soul Shredder goes back to Fright Knight, but he brought more than that: he brought Pariah Dark! The King of Ghosts then fires red ectoplasm at us reverting the three of us back to human forms, knocking us unconscious, he grabs us in his fist. He crushes on his fist and the last thing I heard before I turned full unconsciousness, was a scream from Dawn, "JACK!"

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was just helping out Mr. and Mrs. Fenton with setting up a broadcast when I heard a scream, "JACK!" All of a sudden I grabbed my heart like I was in pain, that was when I realized, Dawn is in trouble! I got out of the basement as they began their broadcast and quickly transformed back to my original form, Jack Frost and flew out of there and heading toward the place where I heard her scream.

Good thing, the necklace I gave Dawn was more than just a necklace. I made it a warning device whenever Dawn was in danger. I saw a giant ghost that looked like a King, assuming he's Pariah Dark. And in his hand, I saw Dawn, Danny and Vlad in his fist, all three unconscious.

I then heard a yell as pink ectoplasm goop hit Pariah Dark in the eyes, making him drop Danny, Dawn and Vlad, "Hey Stoneface! Surprise!" Patiah wipes the goop off and lets out a laser of red ectoplasm, Valerie in her ghost hunter garb drops the gun to avoid the laser, and almost looses her balance. She crashes into a pole, as I got to Dawn, Danny and Vlad, I checked them over and saw that they were okay, just unconscious.

The Fright Knight then looks over at Valerie and proclaims, "The Ring! Give that to the King NOW!" But then I see Valerie taking the ring off, takes out a bazooka, and puts the ring on the tip of the missile. Then she taunts him, "If you want it, then go get it!" She fires the missile and the Ghost King flies after it.

Valerie gets on her hovercraft, grabs Danny, Dawn and Vlad and yells out, "Follow me, Frost Boy!" So I did, I flew beside her, making sure to freeze the beams from the Fright Knight's sword, sadly one of the beams I missed hit one of the boosters and goes down. So I yell out to her, "We have to land in the Shield!" But then she yells out to me, "But you're a ghost!" So I yell back to her, "I'm not really a ghost! You'll see what I mean when we get in there!"

We all landed in the Ghost Shield, and the Fright Knight can't get in. He still tries to hack in as I told her, "If you can, carry the kid and the adult, I have the girl." She nods and we take them away. I looked over and saw Pariah Dark now at full power! That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to get him for hurting them!

Valerie and I got in the Fenton House through flying. Valerie drops Vlad on a chair and drops Danny on his bed. I landed on the floor with Dawn in my arms in bridal style, as I didn't want to let her go. So I told Valerie, "Valerie, I'm going to put this girl in her room, why don't you stay here and rest, I won't hurt them, I promise." Valerie nods and tells me just before she faints, "Maybe you're not so bad after all…"

I smiled at this and heard Dawn groan, and I frowned at this. I wasn't there to help them. I carried Dawn into her room and placed her on her bed. Why?! Why does she have to get hurt for doing something right?! I heard footsteps and saw Dusk and her friends along with the Guardians. Luckily, the Guardians were only staying in the attic, since Dad believes in them, we can't let him see them, that and the Guardians took off the watches and pendant.

They're all worried and asked me what happened, so I told them what happened at the Football field when I got there, and as I finished Dawn woke up. I was so glad she was okay. So we all quickly made it to Danny's room when Sam and Tucker came up, glad that Danny and Dawn were alright. Then Sam says, "Whoa. What happened to her?"

Then Danny tells her, "You name it. Fright Knight, Ghost King, Vlad." Then Dawn finishes it up with, "All of our enemies. Everything we thought we could handle, but couldn't."

Tucker then tells them, "You guys can't blame yourselves for this. It's not your fault." Danny sighs and tells him, "Maybe not. But it is our responsibility." Dawn speaks up and says, "We're not going to let this drag on any longer! We're going to finish this!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

A big hand lands on my shoulder, I look up and see it's North and he says, "You don't have to do this you know, either one of you." Bunny then adds in, "Yeah, we could probably take care of him!" Then Tooth flutters and says, "Their right! You could stay here!" Sandy nods and lets us see a image of the Guardians fighting Pariah Dark.

But I shook my head and told them, "No! We have to do this on our own! Danny, we better hurry! We can take the Ecto-Skeleton from the downstairs along with the one in my closet." Danny then questions me, "Your closet?" I scratch my head and nervously said, "Yeah, I copied my parents blue prints weeks ago, and created my own Ecto-Skeleton, just in case. Sadly, using it can also be fatal, just like the other one."

I opened the closet and showed them the Ecto-Skeleton. I grabbed it and phased it through to the roof. Minutes later, Danny phases up into the roof with our parent's Ecto-Skeleton, he tells me he got Valerie in trouble by revealing her to her Dad while he was in ghost form. I laughed at this, as we got the Ecto-Skeletons ready for combat.

Danny goes back to human, as we get inside the Ecto-Skeletons. We both activate the controls saying, "Activate neural receptors...Initiate powerup sequence..." The suit begins charging up to 90% and as the battery continues to fill, Danny says, "Yeah, there we go." All of a sudden a door opens up on the roof where we are, and Dawn says, "We can see you all over there, you know."

Sam, Tucker, the Charm's Band and the Guardians appeared at the roof, Sam begs Danny, "Danny, please." So Sam tells Danny, "C'mon, guys. You didn't think it was always going to be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, did you? We'll be back." But tucker tells us, "But, both the suits are 'fatal.'"

Everyone looks so helpless now, so I tell them, "Guys, we'll be back." But as they all look at us,, this might be the last time we'll ever see them again. So with me in the suit, I bend down to the girls, I told them, "I promise as soon as we come back, we'll have a concert! So be prepared, girls." Dusk then says, "But, Dawn what if you don't make it back?"

I smiled and told her, "If I don't make it back, then I at least did my best to protect everyone I love." Dusk looks shocked, but she then smiles and says, "Then you better come back in one piece, deal?" I nodded and held my robotic hand from the suit to shake her hand as we made our deal. The other girls wished me luck, too.

North came up and says to me, "Dawn, you and your brother are the toughest children I've ever known so I have two words: be safe." Then Bunny tells me, "The bothe of you are crazy, but I wish you luck, you crazy dingos." And Tooth then says, "Remember to kick butt!" And Sandy nods with a thumbs up picture. Jamie comes running up and hugs me in my Ecto-Skeleton as well, saying, "Kick some ghost butt, Dawn!" I nodded and made myself ready, since Danny needed some good luck for the road.

Jack then comes up telling me, "Promise me, you'll come back Dawn." I smile with tears in my eyes as I got out of the suit and pounced on Jack and kissed him fully on the lips, what I thought might be the last time. Jack stiffens at this, but holds me close to him, with his staff in one hand that holds my waist and the other hand is in my hair twisting it. So I told him, just before I got back in the suit, "I promise you, I'll come back in one piece." Jack smiles and tells me, "You better."

* * *

Danny's POV:

I got all the good lucks from everyone, but before I left, I bent down and asked Sam, "But...if there's anything you wanted to say to me...now might be an excellent time to do it." Sam was about to say something, until red clouds formed into the Ghost King's face, and I tell everyone and then to Tuck, "Well, that's our cue. Tuck, We'll need you to drop the Ghost Shield on our way out, okay?"

Tucker nods and tells us, "Okay. Be careful, you two." Sam takes one last look and runs off along with the others. Inside the suits, Dawn and I transformed. Both of the suits are affected by our transformations-it goes silver and black, with the emblem on the front for mine and for Dawn, hers has the emblem as well, but the suit is more feminine like. Dawn and I then fly through the town as everyone cheers from below.

I heard Paulina from the ground as she cheers out, "Go get 'im, Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane!" But us being annoyed I yelled out, "It's not Inviso-Bill or Inviso-Jane! It's Phantom! DANNY PHANTOM!" And Dawn yells out, "And the name for me is DAWN PHANTOM and our other teenage hero is JACK FROST!"

Tucker did his magic as the Ghost Shield opened up and Dawn and I flew out of there, and the Ghost Shield was back and was closed. We were out and I noticed Dawn upset, so I told her, "Dawn? We'll make it back, I promise!" Dawn smiles and tells me, "Thanks, little brother!" I was about to retort until I gasped and so did Dawn.

We pull back, and we both saw what appeared to be thousands of Ghost Skeletons at Pariah's Keep. A couple of them are riding Skeletal dragons. I hope we make it out of this alive!

I then tell Dawn, " Hey, Dawn! I have an idea! Maybe if we tried to pick these guys off one at a time...Watch and do what I do!" I open a finger of the Battle suit, pushing out a tiny blue ectoplasmic ball. It lands in front of some ghosts, then explodes, getting rid of many Skeletons. "WHOA! Let me try!" Dawn does the same thing and I cheer out, "Ha ha! One hundred fold, huh? THAT doesn't reek!"

We were both so happy, Dawn forms a full-sized blast on her hand and fires it, making all the little skeletons fly up in the air. However, Dawn then looks close to fainting, as her battry goes back to 100%. So she tells me, "Danny, listen we have to be smart about how much of our own power we use at once."

The Skeleton ghosts then shoot arrows as Dawn and I make shields appear as we still have power. We fire at them with more blasts, but as we landed on land, a bunch of the skeletons tackled us, but we make them all explode, but now we're getting weaker. But then all of a sudden an ectobeam came shooting out, and as we looked up we saw Sam, Tucker, Jamie, the Guardians including Jack and Dawn's friends in the Specter Speeder. What are they doing here?!

Sam then tells us, "In general, I'm pretty opposed to violence, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case." I try to tell them, "Get out of here, guys! It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Dawn speaks up from behind me and says, "Uh, Danny? I don't think that's why their here."

Tucker then says, "She's right, you know: We're not staying. We're just making a delivery." Tucker presses a button, and out pops every ghost we know and a few we don't from the Specter Speeder. Just before they left though, the Guardians including Jack, and Dawn's friends landed on the ground. Sam, Tucker and Jamie then left through the Specter Speeder back to the town.

I ask the ghosts, "How did they cram all of you into the Spectar Speeder?" Ember then answers with, "Hey! Ever been inside your stupid Thermos? Compared to that, it was the Taj Mahal in there!" Dawn speaks up behind me again, saying, "Really?!" Skulker interrupted saying, "Less talking, more FIGHTING!"

Dusk speaks up and says, "You two were willing to help everyone in town, we thought we'd come and help as well. After all, you're our friend, Dawn!" Jodi speaks up and says, "Yeah, but you're also so much more than that, you're like a sister to us!"

Arianna prepares her water attack and says, "Besides I owe you a ton not only for watching Jamie and Sophie, but helping Jamie during that 'hospital' visit." Sarah then says, "You may have lied to us knowing about our powers, but I can let it slide." Blythe cheers as she says, "Yeah, Dawn! We're all willing to help, so what do you say?!"

Dawn looks determined and she says, "You know what I say, I say bring it on!" And with that we all charged into battle! Klemper and the Box Ghost are working together even though they are not friends. Poindexter then rides on the Dragon Ghost who spews flames at the Skeleton ghosts, and I see another girl riding with him, she has curly blonde hair with green eyes and poodle dress on her. I guess that's Poindexter's girlfriend.

Bunny uses his fighting and Boomerangs to hit a couple of ghosts around him with North at his back as Bunny tells him, "Just like old times, huh mate?" North exclaims to him, "Bunny, I have only a few words to say: This is going to be epic!" North slashes at Ghosts with his swords, while Tooth punched ghosts out of the way, while Sandy would hit them with his Sand creations. Jack has to help out with the Guardians by generating ice blasts in the air.

Blythe uses her air powers to make a tornado that blows the Skeleton ghosts away. Arianna made the water around her like an octopus form and had tendrils popping out of the water to hit ghosts. Sarah causes an Earthquake to happen that causes Ghosts to fall in. Jodi then does something like jet propulsion going at top speed with blue fire then releases it with a wall of flames. Finally, Dusk forms Darkness blades and slashes Skeleton Ghosts left and right.

Ember takes out a skeletal dragon with a power chord, while Skulker gets the other one. Skulker then tells us, "Now, go! Defeat him! So I will be free to hunt you two another day! Then I tell him with sarcasm, "Guy really knows how to motivate ya." Dawn tells Ember, just before we went in, "You know, what Ember? I think you should date Skulker." Dawn and I left before she got a reply. Just as we went in, I heard, "Be careful, Dawn!" I knew who that voice was, I smiled as I was glad Jack is worrying about me.

We found Pariah Dark and he asks us, "A little ragged round the edges, eh, children?" Dawn then speak up and tells him, "Dude, are you a Canadian? Because you sound Canadian!" He growls and I said, "Whaddya say we ditch the snappy pattern", and Dawn finishes for me, "And get right to the part where we kick your butt!" The Ghost King tells us he accepts the terms. And now, our fight begins!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I put up shield as Pariah attacks us, but right now our power is at 40%. We're getting very tired, but we won't let him win! We fire ectoplasm at him which knocks him to his throne, but now we're getting weaker. The Ghost King then asks us, "Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it, children?" He then throws his mace at us, we dodge it, but it comes right back like a boomerang and hits us. The mace then returns to Pariah as he kicks us.

I say to Pariah as Danny and I are struggling to get up, "The power isn't the burden. The burden is in how we use it." Then Danny finishes it up for me, "And we've been using it poorly lately." But then I corrected him, "Yeah, but mostly it's been you." Danny gets mad for a second, and then he focuses very hard, until he generates three clones for the first time. The same with me, and now we only have 25% power.

All 4 Dannies and 4 Dawns hit Pariah with beams from all directions. But Pariah swings his mace at one of the Danny clones and a Dawn clone. One of the Danny clones gets Pariah in the back knocking him over. So the remaining Dannies and Dawns all say together, "Now leave our town ALONE!"

Pariah then hits another Danny and Dawn clone with a red ecto-blast, as he tells us, "Surrender, children! You can't possibly win!" A Danny clone then says, "We don't have to win." Danny fires a blast at a wall, which destroys it showing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, as a Dawn clone then says, "We just have to make sure that you lose!"

A Danny clone holds the Sarcophagus open for Pariah, while another Danny clone fires a bit of ectoplasm knocking off the Crown of Fire, while a clone of mine grabs it. Pariah then exclaims as he realizes what's about to happen, "NO! NO!" The clone that holds the crown throws it aside as the clone pushes Pariah straight into the Sarcophagus, as a Danny clone closes it. The both of us worn out retracted the cloned as we were now just back to Danny and I.

We're holding down the Sarcophagus. Sadly, we're almost at our limit!

10%...9%...8%...7%...6%...5%... Our power is at this level.

And just when we were about to pass out, and die, we slumped down when all of a sudden, the Skeleton key was turned in the lock, sealing Pariah back in. And with that he was sealed. Danny and I look over, and saw Vlad Plasmius, who is standing with the Fright Knight and all the other ghosts, along with the Guardians and Dawn's friends.

Danny then asks confused, "We don't understand..." So Plasmius then tells us, "What? That I used three 14-year-old pawns to turn a knight, and topple a king? It's chess, Daniel. Of course you don't understand, but-but then you never really did, except Dawn." Just before Danny and I lost consciousness, I heard Jack yells "DAWN!" I smile at this, glad to know, I'll be with Jack soon.

The next thing I knew, I was under the covers in my own bed at home. As I was about to get up, I felt something on my hand and saw Jack asleep. He was sitting on a chair with a hand of his clasped around me as I thought he must have been worried. His head was on his arms folded sleeping, in his human form thanks to the watch.

I looked around and saw two notes and grabbed them with my free hand, one was from the Guardians and the other was from the Girls'. North wrote for the Guardians, they had to go back home, to help the children and get things ready, but everyone wished me a speedy recovery.

The Girls' note said, they can't wait for the concert they planned over at Teen Hangout. They asked to be our sponsor, and we accepted. And wishing me a recovery, too. I then heard a groan and saw Jack waking up. I smiled at him, and told him, "Well, good morning sleepyhead!" Jack yawns out, "Good morning, Dawn."

* * *

Jack;s POV:

Wait, Dawn?! I looked at the bed and saw Dawn awake and alive! I quickly pulled herinto my chest and hugged her so tight, I thought I would break her! "Jack, what's wrong?" I smiled at this with tears in my eyes, knowing she cares about others instead of herself.

So I told her still hugging her, as my mouth makes it's way to her ear and I whisper, "I thought you were gone. For a moment, I thought you died! I thought I would be all alone again!" She hugs me back and says as she buries her face into my hoodie, "Jack, it would take more than that to kill me. And I promise you this, even if I do die, I'll never leave you alone, I promise."

I smiled at her, knowing this was true, as I pulled her out of the hug as my right hand grabs her chin gently and I tell her as I looked down to see the necklace I gave her, "Like I put in that necklace, 'You are my light in an endless sea of darkness, and I will always follow that light.' And I'll make sure that light is never extinguished." She smiles as she leans into kiss and I did as well. By accident, I pushed her down to the bed, and still kissed her. Great MiM this girl is going to be the death of me!

Eventually, we had to breath, but either way, I was glad I got to have this moment with her. I told her Danny was alright after that. He was in pain, but he was okay. Right now, I was glad to have my believers happy and intact,

* * *

No one's POV:

"Well, the worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is over. Cleanup continues and a sense of normalcy has returned. And while we may never know exactly what happened, one thing's for sure. Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane and Frosty-Or should I say, 'Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom, and Jack Frost'? All three have gone from villan to hero in the eyes of many in our town. And most people are starting to wonder are Jack Frost and Dawn Phantom a couple?" says a Tiffany Snow during a Newscast.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're all at Nasty Burger after school, after Danny had a spazz attack about what happened including both Ecto-Skeleton suits are gone, and he tried to apologize to Dash about what happened with him but…even though it was accepted, Dash hung Danny by his underwear from the flagpole. But the underwear tears as he falls to the ground.

Sam, Tucker, Jack and I are at a table when Valerie comes up to us, and tells us, "Looks like everything's back to normal." I smiled and asked her, "It sure is. How are you feeling Valerie?" Valerie smiles at me and tells me, "I'll be good in a bit longer." She then looks to Sam and tells her, "Although...Y'know how I said I didn't really like Fenton? I kinda like him now."

Sam looks appalled, and she tells Valerie, "Yeah, well I-I mean, we like him too. And we're watching you."

Valerie accepts the challenge, so Sam tells her, "Then you leave us no choice." Then Sam, Tucker, Jack and I yelled out, "NATHAN!" Valerie screams and runs away, as Nathan runs up holding flowers and chocolates and yells out, "Valerie! Come back! Why won't you say yes?"

He runs trying to follow her as Jack tells me, "I know who I'm taking!" I blushed at his, thinking, I just hope Jack is around her longer!

Later that day, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Jack and I got to Teen Hangout. We looked around and saw the Guardians as well. Their all not wearing their watches or pendant, so now tey can't be seen by everyone in the building except my friends, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Hack and I. I met up with the girls as we got ready. "Hello, everybody! Are you ready to rock out?!"

Everyone cheers loudly and I can see Jack 'wooing'. "Well, out of everything that's happened with three ghost heros who saved our town," Everyone cheers at this, "This is a song for them, so we hope that not only our heroes like them, but we hope you like it! This is called Unbreakable."

"Unbreakable"

Dawn:

Where are the people that accused you?

The ones who beat you down and bruised you

They hide just out of sight

Can't face you in the light

They'll return but you'll be stronger

Chorus (Dusk and Dawn):

God, you want to dream again

Take you where you've never been

You want to go there

This time you're not scared

Now you're unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch you

Nothing can stop you

Dusk:

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going

But faith is moving without knowing

Can you trust what you can't see?

To reach your destiny

You want to take control but you know better

[Chorus]

Dawn and Dusk:

Forget the fear it's just a crutch

That tries to hold you back

And turn your dreams to dust

All you need to do is just trust

[Chorus x2]

Everyone cheers at the end of the song, and Jack claps ain his human form and The Guardians are as well. "Now, here is our next song called Alive."

Alive

Dawn:

Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead

Dusk:

Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead

Both:

Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead

Not a walking zombie with no head

Not a Stepford wife made to obey

Don't want to go through life that way

Chorus (All girls):

I'm alive, I'm alive

That's what I say

I'm alive, I'm alive

Gonna live that way

I'm alive, I'm alive

That's what I say

I'm alive and I'm gonna live today

Dawn and Dusk:

Do robots dream of electric sheep?

I need to live my dreams, not just in my sleep

I've been holed up here, but it's time to leave

I need to make my move while I've air to breathe

Dawn and Dusk:

Don't give me drugs, no Novocaine

I must be alive 'cause I still feel pain

All girls:

We were born with wings

We were made to fly

We were meant to live while we're still alive

Repeat Chorus 3x

More cheers erupted as more songs were played until we all got home. The rest of the night was great and I can't wait for the next adventure! If I only knew that this new adventure, could be our last…

* * *

And that's it! Reign Storm is done! The next chapter is going to be part one of the Ultimate Enemies. So on with the questions…What the heck is up with Jazz? Who's Clockwork? Is there something special about Dawn that no one knows about, besides the fact she's half-ghost? And who are the twin ghosts from the future? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and The Phantom Twins!


	7. Chapter 7 Ultimate Enemies Part 1

Hello, fellow readers! Now we're on the first part of Ultimate Enemies! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 7: Ultimate Enemies Part 1

Amity Park- The Future

Future Valerie POV:

It looks like everything is good so far. The towers are still up and running, people are happy and safe and everyone is doing just fine. The Ghost Shield is protecting our city away from the Menaces. I'm now on the balcony of Ghost Shield Tower 9 making sure it's still good. I activate my communicator with my father, telling him, "Ghost Shield Tower 9, 100 percent operational."

On my communicator, my father appears as a man missing an eye and a arm as he tells me, "Great, sweetie. Check the last tower and get back-" My communicator got disconnected as I tried to get a hold of my father, until two voices I never wanted to hear from appeared from it, "Hello, Valerie."

I knew who those voices belonged to, so I asked them, "You two again? I don't care how powerful you are, ghosts! The both of you can't break through the shield." But then they both say together, "Until today." As soon as they said that, two wails sounds forth. It was so loud, windows broke and everyone in town were trying to block their ears from the sound.

The next thing I know the Ghost Shield Tower I'm on, the control box was powering down, started short-circuiting and the tower itself blew up! I was flown back and about to hit a building until I called my jet surfboard over to me, and it caught me. I look around in shock as the Ghost Shield towers began short-circuiting and being destroyed, until all of them are dead and the Shield gone!

Everyone runs into little shelters that pop up from the ground so that they can be safe. The one of the ghosts asks me, "Like the new powers? We call it our 'Ghostly Wails.' The next thing I know, I get hit by something until I land at Nasty Burger 2. When I woke up, I saw someone that I never thought I'd see. "You?" I said out loud as the Fright Knight ghost appears.

He then tells me, "Yes, me. And I serve a new master now." He releases another attack as I activated my communicator for my bord to come to me, and I got out of there just before the attack hit me, and I realized I had to get to Dad. I made my way through his blasts and into the sky as I landed at FentonWorks. My dad and I work and live there now ever since most of the Fenton's died.

I got to my father down in the lab, telling him, "Dad, the Fright Knight's here. Which means he can't be far behind. What do we do? What do we-!" But I got interrupted by two ghostly wails, as my father tells me, "Valerie. Run." The floor cracks open as it splits and rises like an earthquake, and out of it comes two evils.

The first of the two ghosts wears a cape, and has white flaming hair with a ponytail in the back, red eyes, light blue skin and has a DP emblem on his torso in a black and white suit. And the second of the ghosts, is a ghost with white flaming hair that reaches to her feet with purple eyes, a white hooded robe, with black pants, a black tank top and DP earrings. And a strange necklace that has black sand in it.

The male ghost tells me, "Hello, Valerie." And then the other ghost tells me, "And good bye." Next thing I know an ectoblast happens, and that is all I can remember.

* * *

Clockwork's POV:

I have just finished watching this scene as I realized I was given a new job. I am now in child form as one of my bosses tells me, "Now do you understand?" So then I answer them, "Yes. Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom grow up to be the most evil ghosts on the planet." As I said this, I morph into my adult form as I ask them, "What do you want me to do about it?"

My first boss then tells me, "You're the master of time, Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?" My second boss then tells me, "To save the future, Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom must perish." As they said this, I pondered over this matter. Could this actually be true? Their just children. I'll see what I can do, but I'll do this my way. If my bosses only knew there is more to one of the children then meets the eye.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Everyone was called into the auditorium for some big thing that was going on called the CAT's. Mr. Lancer tells us all from a microphone, "Your future is not carved in stone, people. But it may be carved with a Number 2 pencil." Sam and Tucker say out loud, "Oh, please." As Dawn and Jack say out loud, "This is SO boring!"

But I tell them, completely focused on this, "Quiet! This is important!" Mr. Lancer continues saying, "As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday. Do well, like Miss Fenton here who got-" Dawn, Mr. Lancer and I then say together, "The highest score in the history of the CAT."

Then Mr. Lancer continues talking showing everyone pictures of expensive things, "And a successful future will be assured." But then he motions to the other student on stage and tells everyone, "Fail, like Irving "Third Degree" Burns here, who got the lowest score in the history of the CAT, and you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger."

Irving is offended about this and tells everyone, "Hey! Working at Nasty Burger takes brains, you know! If the 42 Nasty secret herbs and spices in our Nasty Sauce are overheated, it could cause an explosion that could take out a whole city block!" Everyone though is bored as Dawn, Dusk, Jack and Jodi yell out, "WHOO-HOO!"

But then Irving says as he walks off the stage dejectedly but still happy about four supporters, "Oh, who am I kidding? My life is over." Mr. Lancer then tells everyone through the microphone showing us a folder that has the answers, "These aren't just the answers to the test. They're the answers to your future. So study. Remember, it's your future! Do you want fries with it?" Dawn yells out, "I DO!" Jack, and her friends laugh beside her and so does everyone else.

Mr. Lancer then leaves with the test answers but I'm so scared and shocked, right now as Tucker asks me, "Dude, you okay? Danny?" Then I hear Dawn say, "Uh, Tucker? I think my brother is gone from his mind." Then Jack speaks up saying, "Yeah, and something tells me, it won't come back for a while."

* * *

Clockwork's POV:

I watch this waiting for the right moment to do this. This just isn't the right time…yet. My first boss then tells me, "What are you waiting for? It's the perfect chance to take them out!" But I answer them as I go back to child form, "That's the problem with you Observants. All you do is observe." The second Observant tells me, "You know our oath. To watch-!" Then I finish telling him, "And never act. Which is why you bring me in to do your dirty work." I then turn into an old man.

I use my staff to see further into time as I turned back to an adult and I see both the ones called Dawn, Danny and Jack Frost, who's in human form sitting at the kitchen table with Practice Exams, as I say incredulously, "The Phantom Twins turn evil because they're under pressure from some test?" I turn back to child form, as I then said, "Fine. Perhaps it's time for a test of my own."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Jack and I are at the kitchen table doing Practice Test for the CAT Tests. Well, at least Danny and Jack are. I finished mine, I try to tell them it's just a test, but Danny doesn't listen to me about that and Jack is just doing his best with it. Jazz then comes up to the table and I know she wants to help Danny, but honestly Danny is just plain mad and annoyed.

Jack is actually doing pretty well on the practice test. Apparently 300 years worth of learning can actually help him without even knowing it. Danny then explodes angrily, "Okay! I get it! You're brilliant, and I'm stupid, and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you. So far I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty grill."

I then tell Danny, "Danny, will you just chill out?! It's just a test! Heck, I don't care if I fail or not!" Then jack tells him, "Yeah, dude! Just relax!" Then Jazz tells Danny, "All I want is for you to succeed, Danny. And doing well on this test can help. Dawn, Jack the both of you should take this seriously!"

I then tell her being annoyed and saying, "Uh, Jazz? Have you met my boyfriend. Serious is not his thing." Then Jack tells Jazz, "Yeah! And have you met your sister? She likes to have fun! So who cares if she fails, I don't and I already now what I'm doing, especially a date after the CAT tests for Dawn and I." I smile at this knowing it was going to be fun.

Then Jazz tells us all, "Either way, you two better take this thing seriously, or else there will be no future for you two. So listen up, there are three things I've learned in life. Study hard, do your best, and duck!" We all got confused at this as a metal boomerang came out of nowhere and hits Danny in the head. Danny tosses it away, just as om and dad came in.

Dad then explains, "I call it the boooomerang. It locks in on a ghost's unique ecto-signature and seeks it out wherever it goes." The Boooomerang then comes back and hits me in the head. Mom grabs it and says, "Although why it's keying in to Danny and Dawn is way beyond me."

Dad then notices the practice tests and asks us, "What's that, kids? One of those stupid CAT tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat." Mom and dad both walk off as Danny then gets mad and yells out, "Oh, I give-"

* * *

Clockwork's POV:

"TIME OUT." I say as I froze time at that moment. I appeared in the kitchen with a little sleeping ghost girl known as Box Lunch. I give her one of my special medallions and as she woke, I told her, "Amity Park, before you were born. The identical children there are part-ghost. My employers believe them to be threats to the world. Could you be a dear and dance a little dance for us?" I say this as I phased to adult form.

Just before I left the ghost girl to do her job, I float over to the one named Dawn and saw her Practice Test already done. As I see this, I figured, 'If she can pass the test, then how did she become evil? But most importantly, why did Man In The Moon chose her?' I disappeared through the portal saying, "TIME IN," as I press a button my staff and disappeared while Box Lunch now does her job.

* * *

Danny's POV:

"-up!" I say as Jazz sneezes, and then mine and Dawn's ghost senses go off. If that's true, we have to get Jazz out of here, so I yell at her, "Now, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Then Dawn yells out, "Yeah, get out!" But then Jazz corrects us saying, "We're in the kitchen." But then she gasps as she says nervously, "But if that's your attitude, I don't want to see you, or anything you might do in here for the next several minutes."

Then I questioned the others saying, "What's with her?" Then Dawn says crossing her arms, "I have no clue. Sometimes though, I think Jazz knows our Ghost Twin secret." Jack nods with her and says, "If she does, we're in trouble." All three of us turn around and see the ghost as the three of us transformed into ghost/frost mode respectively.

"More importantly, what's with you?" I ask this new ghost, and she answers, "I am Box Lunch! Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" Jack and then say together, "Um, EWW." But Dawn then says, "AWW! You're so cute!" But then Box lunch continues with, "And now you will face the test of my box and lunch based doom!"

And just like that, boxed foods and can based foods came out of the shelves and fridge covering her up to make her a food monster.

She then tells and threatens us, "And now, and you probably knew this was coming…Beware!" Dawn, Jack and I jump up into the air and plow right into Box Lunch taking her away from the food and phased her out of the kitchen and we're all now outside.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

Sam, Tucker, the girls and I are at the Nasty Burger taking a break when we saw Mr. Lancer there. He then asks us all, "Shouldn't you slackers be studying for the CATs?" So Tucker tells him, "I've already studied." Arianna then says, "I did as well. Honestly, I don't think it's that hard."

Jodi then says, "Yeah, same here! I mean, come on, Mr. L, it's just a stupid test!" Sarah then says, "Seriously, it's not that hard." Then Blythe says, "I think it's going to be great!" Then I say, "Yes, most of us already know where we're going to be."

Then Sam tells him, "I'm sure we'll do fine." And them Mr. Lancer tells us all, "And the test answers in this briefcase may indicate otherwise. Enjoy your Nasty Burgers, while you're still on this side of the counter." Mr. Lancer laughs evilly and none of us are amused. All of a sudden, Mr. Lancer's burger flies up as it leaves a tomato, a pickle and a patty behind on his face, as he gets scared.

We looked inside and noticed that all of the food and drinks are floating in midair and they all fly out are heading toward a ghost near the roof where we saw Jack Frost, Danny and Dawn in ghost forms. What's going on here?!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Box Lunch gathers more food and drinks as she then asks us, "Prepare to taste defeat! And perhaps a nice side salad with that?" Danny, Jack and I are bored as we answer her, "Pass." She then looks shocked as she then warns us, "Then feast on my empty calories of DOOOOM!"

Box Lunch raises her arms and the food flies toward us, But Danny and I turned Jack and ourselves intangible as Danny then says, "Oh, come on. If you actually are the child of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, ew, then you know how this ends." I smiled toward her and said, "Sorry, kid." Box Lunch then slams us into the Nasty Burger as we landed on the booth tables, and everyone runs off screaming.

When we got up, we noticed the tanks of Nasty Sauce and that's when Jack said, "Of course. He said at the assembly, if this stuff gets to hot," He lets out a smug smile as I exclaim, "KABOOM!"

Danny, Jack and I each grab a packet of Nasty Sauce and launched them at her hat when she tries to threaten us, then we call out to her and told her, "Box Lunch, beware!" Danny and I shoot ectoplasmic rays at the sauce packet as it explodes. Danny goes intangible, and I make Jack and myself intangible as we were blasted back.

The next thing I know, we landed on the ground where Sam, Tucker and the girls' are at.

Everyone then runs off screaming scared. Tucker then asks us as we got up from the ground, "Danny, who was that ghost you were fighting?" Danny then answers him, "That was Box Lunch?" Then I told them, "The daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady." They were both creeped out.

As Danny picks up a weird looking medallion, he says, "I don't know what's going on. But this medallion might give us a clue." I looked at Danny and saw something stick to his back and I exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!" Danny grabs the thing from his back and then he exclaims, "The answers to the CATs!"

* * *

Clockwork's POV:

As I watch this, I'm rather pleased they found the answers, which I hope they'll return them. SO I then tell the Observants, "Now watch this. They'll make the right choice. And you'll see, you've got absolutely nothing to-?"

But then I was interrupted as Danny Phantom then exclaims, "Hello, great future!" Then the boy named Tucker asks him, "You're not actually thinking of peeking at the answers, are you?" The one known as Sam is mad about this as Danny tells Tucker, "Of course I am. Aren't you?" He says this as he transforms back to normal.

Then Dawn tells him, "Danny? I don't think this is a good idea. You should give them back to Mr. Lancer." Then Jack tells them, "Yeah, Danny. Trust me doing something like this, it'll only make things worse."

This is bad, I was certain that they would return the answers. But it seems that Dawn wants to return them. If that's true, could Danny Phantom be the reason they both became evil? One of the Observants then tells me, "They've stolen the test answers." The other observant then says, "They're clearly going to cheat! They have your time medallion." The other Observant says the last line again, "They have your time medallion."

I phase back to child form as I tell them, "You said that twice. And I don't think Dawn Phantom is the cause for them turning evil." But then one of them said, "Destroy them now, Clockwork." I touch a gear, as I phase back to adult form, and tell them, "I know what I'm doing." I'm going to give them another test after all.

I tell my bosses, "We put the answers to the test in **his** hands, and **he** made the wrong decision." I look further into the future to see that Nasty Sauce tanks are getting hotter thanks to a red hot coil, no one saw. As I press a button on my staff, I see visions of the future.

First I see Dawn, Jack and Danny fight the Technus/Skulker creature, Dawn Phantom and Danny Phantom fighting the evil Danny Phantom, the FentonWorks sign that'll crush their friends Sam and Tucker, the powered teens meeting Dawn's Future self, Jack Frost talking to Dawn's Future self.

And then, the Nasty Sauce Tanks, where it's holding their sister, their parents, all of their friends and their teacher all bound and gagged. And just like that, the Nasty Burger explodes taking everyone that was bound with it.

And then I see Dawn and Danny screaming with terror, "NOOOO!" I paused it and that is when I said as I was in my sage form, "Their futures are sealed."

* * *

Danny's POV:

We're now at school, and Dawn hasn't sopped pestering me about the CAT test answers. She says we have to give it back to Mr. Lancer, but I'm not planning to, not yet anyway. As the five of us were walking, Sam asks me, "So? Are you going to return the test answers, or not?" So I answer her, "I will, I will. I'm…just waiting for the right moment."

So Tucker questions me, "Like, maybe, after the test?" Dawn looks at Tucker and tells him, "Tucker, that's a bad idea. If he does that, Mr. Lancer will know." Tucker blinks as we all keep walking as he then says, "Yeah, you're right. You're not thinking about cheating on a test that you're convinced will determine your future."

"I know I wouldn't. I already have my future planned out: Rocking out for a couple of years on stage, make my own restaurant business, and having a family of my own." Dawn tells us as Jack then says, "Awesome career vision, Dawn. And for me? As soon as High School ends, I'm going back to being a full-time Guardian of Fun. But seriously, Danny you should return them."

"I know that. But only until after the test and that's final!" I tell them all as I walk faster. If only I heard Dawn say to the others, "I have a bad feeling about all of this…"

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I'm in a hallway talking to other girls about my choices for college, "So it's a choice between Harvard, Yale, and Stanford and I can't make up my mind!" But then they all look annoyed and leave. I sighed as I kept thinking about when I found out about Dawn and Danny's secret of them being part ghosts. It was a shock and I really want to help them, but I can't. If I tell them, they'll hate me!

But I also kept thinking about Jackson, our new house guest. I kept thinking, 'Does Dawn and Danny know who he is? And if that's true, is he part ghost, too?' Mr. Lancer comes up to me and asks me, "Miss Fenton. May I speak with you after school?" I agreed with this and waited. I hope this has nothing to do with Dawn and Danny!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We all got home from school and we're now in Danny's room, as it was time for us to see if we could find out what is with the amulet. Tucker's trying to hack into it, but he then says, "I can't seem to hack into it. It's really high-tech." Then Sam answers with, "Yeah, like it's from the future or something." Danny grabs his backpack and then tells us, "Well, speaking of the future…I think it's time I started preparing for mine."

Then Sam tells me accusingly, "You mean 'cheat.'" But Danny disagrees with it, as he then says, "Guys, come on. I'd loved to have spent the last month studying, but I was fighting ghosts. Besides, if you four think this test is so meaningless, why do you even care if I cheat? Why shouldn't I open this up and study the answers, huh?" We all looked at each other, unsure of what to tell him.

Danny grabs the answers from the backpack, places them on his desk and tells us, "No answer? Well, that's all the answer I need." Danny looks at it scared as Tucker questions Sam and I, "Aren't you two gonna say something?" So Sam answers him, "I'm his friend, not his mom. If he wants to cheat, he can cheat."

I go up to Danny and try to tell him, "Danny, please. This isn't a good idea! I have a bad feeling about this! You shouldn't open it!" Then Danny snaps at me saying, "Who cares about you and your bad feelings?! You'll do fine, because your smart! I want to do well! If I'm going to have a successful future, I'm going to do this my way!"

I was shocked at this, as Jack pulls me towards him, and says, "Don't listen to him, Dawn. He's just a little tired and confused. I'm pretty sure he won't do that." I nodded at Jack, and just when Danny was going to open it, our ghost senses appeared and a weird cyborg ghost appeared.

All of us besides Danny sighs in relief, that he didn't see the answers yet, and Danny, Jack and I then transformed. We fly up to him and Jack asks him, "Who are you supposed to be?" A part of the ghost introduces itself as, "I am SkulkTech 9.9! The future ghost world's greatest hunter!" We realize that's Skulker, and the other part of it says, "With it's greatest techno-villain as his operating system." And that is Technus.

Danny questions this, "Skulker and Technus together?" Tucker then asks, "Is that an 'ew', or a 'yikes'?" Then the ghost lets out mechanical tentacles that has claws attached to it. Then Danny speaks out, "Definitely a 'yikes'." Danny and I then grabbed Sam and Tucker, and phased them out of Danny's room.

Some of the tentacles nearly grabbed us, but we rolled out of the way as the tentacles destroy Danny's desk, as a different tentacle grabs each of us. The Skulker half tells us, "Say good bye,-!" Then the Technus half says, "…ghost children." Just when we were about to be sawed off, a device from them starts beeping as the Skulker half says, "Someone's hacking into the system? Again? I thought we fixed that!"

Then the Technus half says right before they fly off screaming, "We did! We must've accidentally synched up with somebody else's PDAAAAA!" They left the house by phasing through the roof as we were let go as Sam and Tucker came back in with Tucker telling us, "Wow. I can still hack into his operating system with my handheld computer. I don't know whether that's exciting, or depressing."

We all decided we had to follow him and finish him. Sam and Tucker followed us by walking and the rest of us were following Skulker/Technus from the air.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I'm in Mr. Lancer's office after school as I ask him, "So you're saying Danny and Dawn stole the CAT test answers? But how?" Mr. Lancer then tells me, "I don't know. Unless your siblings suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects." I grew nervous at this, but I then told him, "But Mr. Lancer, you still have no proof that either of them took the test answers."

Then Mr. Lancer then says with emphasis, "I know that your sister Dawn couldn't steal the test answers since she is one of the brightest students I've ever teached. Your brother however, has up until the test to return the answers. But! If he cheats, I won't just fail him. I'll destroy his future." Oh man, I hope Danny doesn't have them!

* * *

Dawn's POV

The three of us were catching up to him as Skulker/Technus were arguing. Danny and I unleashed ectoblasts that hit our enemy and lands right at Nasty Burger. He flies back up, as the Technus part then says, "Activating Phantom Palm Pummeler." A ray of blue energy comes out and hits Danny and I. All of a sudden we turned back to normal, but then we turned back to Phantoms as Danny accuses them, "You're shorting out my powers?!"

Then the Skulker part then says, "True. The Pummeler might not work on you two in the future, but we had a feeling it'd work on you here." Then Danny, Jack and I then questioned, "The future?" Then the Technus part then laughs and tells us, "Oh, I love it, ha ha! You're both much less powerful than those other Phantoms we have to deal with."

We were confused at this as the ray hits us and turns us back to normal and we began falling with Jack following us. Danny and I then grabbed a flagpole that was sticking out, while Danny exclaims, "Wow! That flagpole thing works?" I giggle saying, "Yeah, I thought for sure it would-!"

Then it snaps as we fall, as we landed on a cloth roof and landed in trash bags. Danny then says as we get out of the trash, "Guess I don't have a future as an Olympic gymnast." Then I yelled out annoyed, "Will you stop talking about the dang future already?! It's just a test!"

Two tentacles, one for me and the other for Danny then grabs us as Jack was about to shoot an ice bolt at them as a tentacle grabbed him, too and they shock all three of us, as Skulker half then threatens us, "You don't have a future. Period!" Then the Technus half then says, "Not anymore." We're still clamped on as Tucker then yells out, "I wouldn't bet on that!"

Tucker, Sam and Dusk appears, with Tucker overriding Skulker/Techunus, as our ghostly enemy falls. Sam, Tucker and Dusk are now trying to get the tentacle clamps off of us when all of a sudden a light was coming through the tentacles that grabbed Jack, Danny and I as we were then transported to a pace where there is a bunch of gears and thing like you would see in a clock.

Danny and I are back to normal, while Jack stays the way he is as Jack Frost. We start to look around as Tucker starts asking, "Where are we?" Then I tell him annoyed, "Oh, gee Tucker! I have no idea!" Then Danny answers Tucker's question, "I don't know. The Ghost Zone, I think. But, no part of the Ghost Zone we've ever seen."

Then Dusk answers looking through a window, "It happened right after his medallion came off." Tucker then tries to see if it works by wearing one of the medallions, but it doesn't work. Then Sam answers him, "No, but nice bling." Dusk grabs a medallion and says, "You can say that again. This is awesome accessory wear. Better than what my dad gave me for one of my birthdays."

Then Danny tells me, "I don't like this." Then I say grabbing a hold of Danny, "Me too. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Then Sam tells us as she looks through a swirling portal, "The both of you are going to like this even less." We came up to where she is and see a grown up version of Danny and I think was me in a white cloak in the future wearing a strange necklace, ten years from now blasting things apart and laughing evilly together.

Then Sam says, "I think I'm seeing your futures. And you're kind of like jerks." Then we see three helicopters, two tanks, and six flat police cars are surrounding the bad Danny and bad me, and more tanks and a helicopter appeared. And then both our bad futures let out something like wails from their mouths. Those were awesome! I think I'll call them our Ghostly Wails.

The soundwaves combined together caused all the tanks, helicopters and police cars to be flown away. My mouth dropped in shock as Sam then tells us, "Okay, you're realllly jerks." Dusk speaks out saying, "But something isn't right about all of this." But Danny pushes them aside and exclaims, "Wow! What are those?! Some kind of Ghostly Wails? What cool powers!"

The rest of us all look annoyed as Danny tries to cover it up, "If it weren't being used for evil." Then I say to him sarcastically, "Nice save, little brother." Then Jack speaks up saying as he looks at the time pool, "I really don't like this. Not one bit." Tucker then goes to see if he can figure out about the ghost that came with us. But then the ghost is sent through the portal before Tuck could do anything, so he tells us, "I didn't do that!"

Then a voice rings out as out comes a ghost that I think holds a time scepter, "I did. I sent him back to his own time. Or should I say, (phases to an old man) forward to his own time. You see, for me, (phases to a child) time moves backwards (phases to an adult) and forwards and…(_phases_ to an old man, but slumps over) Oh, why am I bothering. You're all in your teens."

But then I speak up correcting him saying, "Technically, Jack and Dusk here are hundreds of years old." The ghost blinks as he tells me, "Good point." Danny commands the ghost, "Who are you? Where are we?

The ghost then introduces himself, "Introductions? Fine. I am Clockwork, master of time. (_phases_ to a child) I've been charged with the task of eliminating your futures, so that, never happens." As he motions to the portal that is showing the future of mine and Danny's bad selves destroying things in sight. Then Danny accuses Clockwork, "You've got to be kidding me!"

I speak up saying, "I speak for the both of us, that this can't be right! There's no way we could ever become like that!" Then Jack speaks up protecting me with his staff, "Yeah, Dawn is too nice to become evil! And Danny is too serious to not have fun and chill out!" Then Dusk speaks up saying, "Name one evil thing they've done!"

Clockwork then shows us Jazz finding the test answers, and then Dusk says, "That doesn't count! The answers were on Danny, not Dawn!" Then Tucker speaks out, "Bet you can't find two!"

Then Clockwork shows us another vision of Evil Dawn and Danny destroying more things in the future, as Clockwork then tells us, "How about two (phases to a child) thousand?" Then Danny yells at him, "We don't have to sit here and explain ourselves to you!" Then Danny and I yell out, "We're going ghost!" We then transform and the next thing we knew, we couldn't move!

Then it felt like time reversed as we yelled out, "We're going ghost!" Then Danny and I blinked fast as Danny says, "Whoa, serious déjà vu." Then I held my head and groaned out, "My head hurts!" We then transform again as we flew up to him, but then it felt like time paused and then played again as kept hitting the bell when he paused and unpaused. It was starting to give me a bigger headache!

Even though we were moving through time, Clockwork says, "I could do this all day. (_phases_ to an old man) But, I have a schedule to keep." The boh of us then began to fall and Jack quickly catches us as he sholds his staff threateningly to Clockwork and tells him, "I won't let you hurt my friends, Clockwork!" Then Clockwork tells him, "A Guardian protecting the causes of the world plunging into chaos? You must be either brave or foolish! Why did Man in The Moon chose you anyway?"

"You know Man in the Moon?" Dawn questions. "I know a lot of things, Dawn. Things that can boggle your mind." We try to fly away when he tries to slash us with a scythe, but then we feel time is paused again.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

This is bad! First Danny has the test answers, and now we see bad future selves of Dawn and Danny?! When I saw it through a time pool, something wasn't right about the future Dawn. I don't know what it is, but I think it has something to do with someone. Then I hear Tucker saying, "Hey, wait! How is it he can freeze time for Danny and not us? Sam?"

I then figured it out and told Tucker, "Tucker, I think it's the medallions. As long as we wear them, we cam move through time, even when it's paused!" Tucker smiles at this as he says, "I knew these medallions were good for something! It's like a "get out of time free" card!" SO I tell him, "Let's get some more! We might need them."

Tucker and I grabbed four more medallions, and as Clockwork was about to kill them, Tucker and I grabbed the scythe, as Tucker tells him, "Sorry! No sudden death overtime in this game." I looked at Clockwork and told him, "Like Jack said, I won't let you hurt them." Tucker and I threw medallions over to Sam, Danny, Jack and Dawn, as they moved back into motion.

Danny, Dawn and Jack came back over to us wondering what happened, so Sam told them, "We leveled the playing field. Just get the bad guy!" Clockwork appears as he tells us, "You six have seen too much. You must be eliminated before you permanently alter the time stream." Clockwork versions war heroes appear as we realized we're surrounded.

Clockwork then asks us, "Nowhere to (phases to an adult) run, children." Then I see Danny look to the time pool as he yells out to him, "Nowhere but the future!" Danny then grabs Sam, and Dawn grabs Tucker as they went in trough the time pool that showed the future, but just ehn Jack and I were about to go in, the time pool closes as we realized we were trapped, Clockwork then says, "Then let's see if you have what it takes (phases to a child) to face that future."

I growled at him as I threw a dark blast at him and commanded him, "Let us go to our friends now, or you'll pay!" Then I see Jack looking at Clockwork with equal hate as he asks him, "Yeah, Dawn needs me!" Clockwork approaches as a child form and tells us, "I know you wish to help them, but for now, you can't. I let those four leave for a reason."

As I prepared another blast, I asked him, "Why?" Clockwork sighs as he goes back to adult form, "Because I have reason to believe that only one of the twins causes them both to become evil and the other one might have become evil by force." Jack then says as he holds his staff angrily, "If you let them go, and only kept the two if us here, then there must be another reason isn't there?"

Clockwork smirks as he says, "Not bad, Jack Frost. No wonder you were chosen as a Guardian. The reason why, is because Dawn is more different than one thinks. Let's just say before you met her, before she became a ghost, like when she was brought into the world as a baby, she is more connected to you Guardians more than you think." Jack and I are shocked at this.

Jack and I then decided to stay so we can listen and help him figure out how the Dawn and Danny became evil. Jack then tells Clockwork, "If Evil Dawn or Evil Danny hurts one hair on Dawn's head, Clockwork, I'll make sure you're frozen for eternity!" I knew Jack would do that, but right now, I hope everyone else is alright!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam, Tucker, Dawn and I just landed in the future, and it looks pretty messed up! Tucker looks around and he says, "Man! If this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the CAT test." Then Sam looks around and says, "How do you think this all happens?" Dawn looks around and freaks out saying, "Wait, where are Dusk and Jack?"

We looked around and saw they were nowhere to be found. Sam then says, "They must not have gotten out in time. They're probably stuck with Clockwork!" Dawn is freaked out and scared as Tucker then tells her, "Oh, boy! Jack must be super worried by now!" Dawn then shakes in fear as I go to her and tell her, "Dawn, listen to me! I'm sure Jack and Dusk are fine! Remember they're immortal! Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Dawn nods as I continue talking, "Based on what we all saw, somehow I think we're the ones responsible for this." All of a sudden, an older Valerie appears aiming her bazooka at Dawn and I saying, "Got that right, ghost!" She shoots the gun toward the ground thinking she got us, but Dawn and I phased through the ground and we reappeared turning intangible as I yell out to her, "Valerie! Listen to us!"

She yells out to us, "You can't fool me this time, Phantoms!" She shoots the bazooka again as we flew off dodging it. On her hoverboard, she flies into the air, jumps off of it as the hoverboard flies off toward us, but we dodged it, but didn't notice two pink nets catching Dawn and I.

The nets captured us as Future Valerie aims her bazooka at us and she exclaims, "Been waiting a long time for this. Good bye and good-!" She was then interrupted by Sam and Tucker jumping front of her to protect us with Tucker yelling, "Valerie, no!" Then Sam yelling, "Don't shoot!"

Valerie puts her bazooka down as she starts speaking emotionally, looking at Sam and Tucker, "Sam? Tucker? It-it's not possible! This is a trick! You can't be alive!" Then Tucker exclaims out loud, "Wait! 'Not alive'? That's our future? I'm definitely not taking the CAT!"

Then Valerie continues saying, "The CAT. That's the last time I saw you alive: The big explosion at the Nasty Burger,you, Tucker, the Charm's girls, Jackson,Danny's and Dawn's family." Then she gets back into ghost hunter mode, aiming her bazooka, at Dawn and I, "And it was both your faults!"

Dawn then yells out to Valerie, "But Val, we would never hurt anyone!" Just like that, a green sweep of energy came and knocked Valerie out of the way. We all looked up and saw that it came from the Future Evil me as he says, "Actually, that was us." And then Evil Dawn speaks up, "And you two, eventually." Okay, if Dawn and I weren't scared out of our minds, this would be awesome.

* * *

And that's another chapter! This one was a doozy to write! Get ready for part 2 on the next update! And now to questions…What does Clockwork want to talk to Jack and Dusk about? Does it have something to do with Dawn's somewhat connection to the Guardians? Can our hero's find out what caused Dawn and Danny to become evil? And can Danny and Dawn defeat their evil selves before it's too late?! Find out next time, on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	8. Chapter 8 Ultimate Enemies Part 2

Hello, fellow readers! Now we're on the second part of Ultimate Enemies! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review! This one is a long one, people!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 7: Ultimate Enemies Part 2

Danny's POV:

I still couldn't believe it! Dawn and I become evil in the future! How in the heck does that happen?! Dawn and I are still in the nets, as the evil us comes down as my evil self says, "Sam and Tucker. It's been a while." And then the evil Dawn says, "Not just a while brother, but about ten years to be accurate."

The evil me moves his hand so that Tucker and Sam are trapped from it as the evil me asks, "So, to what do we owe these little blasts from the past?" I then saw him looking at one of the medallions as he exclaims, "Clockwork! Meddling again." Next thing we know, our evil us were blasted away by an ecto-gun fired from Future Valerie.

Future Valerie then throws grenades but evil me phases through them as he goes back to normal. The evil me splits into two as Future Valerie tries to hit him with lasers, but they come back together as evil Dawn grabs Valerie from behind. Dawn and I got angry, as we finally got out of the net. The evil me punches Valerie down to street level as he tells her, "I suppose out of respect for our pasts, we should let you live. But that's not how we work."

Then evil Dawn then says to Valerie as she smiles evilly, "Not that we ever had a past." He then chucks Future Valerie away in the air as Dawn and I caught her and we phased all three of us through a building until we landed on the other side. Valerie than asks us, "You two are from the past, aren't you?" Then Dawn exclaims to her, "DUH! What was your first clue?! The young versions?!"

Then Valerie says just before she lost conciousness, "Almost…forgot how cute you were back then, Danny." Then I question her as she falls asleep, "You thought I was cute? Wow, an older woman likes me!" Then Dawn tells me, "Danny, the only chance you'll ever get a girl is if she's wearing black, loves ghost-fighting, and likes you…like Sam!"

I blushed at this and I yelled agt her, "Are you kidding me?! That would never happen!" Dawn wiggles her eyebrows as she says, "Oh, really? Remember what happened with Ember, or Control Freak?" I growled and yelled, "Those were different!" Then we made our way to our evil selves as my evil self tells Sam and Tucker, "You know, if we had an ounce of humanity left in us, this would be a very touching little reunion."

Then the evil Dawn says, "But then again, brother, you surrendered your human half a long time ago, and I finally realized the perks of being bad. It's a good thing, you finally made me realize how dumb it was for me to join the Guardians." Then Dawn stupidly comes out and exclaims, "What?! I get to be a Guardian?! Sweet! That means I get to be with Jack! WHOO-HOO!"

Then our evil selves turn around are ready to fight as I appear beside Dawn as she mutters, "Oh, poop." Our evil selves release ecto blasts as we release our own, but we got hit with theirs and they got hit with ours, which made Sam and Tucker safe as we told them to run.

The next thing we know the evil me and evil Dawn take a deep breath and let loose their ghostly wails on our home, as the sign and the OPS Center goes and falls down on top of them! We try to get to them, but our evil selves stop us! The pieces of rubble hit Sam and Tucker and we couldn't save them! Danny and I then feel pain as we were shocked by our evil selves and we were forced to turn human.

They then throw us over to the wreckage, as we then see Sam and Tucker's time medallions. That's when I say, "They took off their time medallions! That returned them to their time period just like Box Lunch and SkulkTech. Tucker and Sam made it out alive." Then Dawn exclaims, "Whoo-hoo! Which means we can-!"

But then the evil me grabs me and evil Dawn grabs Dawn. The evil me says, "Go back with them? They're doomed anyway." And evil Dawn says, "Besides you two aren't going anywhere if you can't remove your time medallions." Our evil selves then take away our time medallions and phased them into our bodies, and Dawn and I scream in pain as it hurts, and the last thing Dawn says before she passes out, "Hey, evil me! Is this really what you want to do?"

And the last thing I heard my evil self say just before I passed out, "In fact, the two of you, aren't going anywhere at all."

* * *

Sam's POV:

I took off the medallions just in time as Tucker and I returned back to our own time at the Nasty Burger with Tucker screaming as he finally stops and asks me, "You got the medallions off, didn't you?" As I then tell him, "I don't accessorize well. Unfortunately, Danny and Dawn are still stuck in the future fighting their jerky older selves, and Jack and Dusk are still in Clockwork's headquarters! We've gotta help them!"

Then Jazz appears all of a sudden as she comes over to us and says, "Tucker? Sam? Got a second? Let me answer that for you. Yes, you do. I know Danny stole the answers to the CAT. That he's going to cheat!" I try to tell her he wouldn't but she interrupts me saying, "Sam, enough. I know more than you think I do. A lot more? So I suggest when you see Danny, you tell him I want to talk to him: Tonight. Because if I don't, I will be talking to our parents, and Mr. Lancer, tomorrow."

Jazz walks off as I question, "Lancer knows Danny has the answers?" Then Tucker exclaims, "Aw, man is he in trouble!" I gasp as I figure out telling Tucker, "That's gotta be it! Danny cheating is the thing that leads to that horrible future!" Then Tucker says, "Let me get this straight. Danny gets caught cheating on a test and we pay for it with our lives and Dawn becomes evil? How is that fair?"

I sigh as I said, "I don't know! I'll call Jodi and the girls and see if they can go into the Ghost Zone and see if they can find Jack and Dusk." A few minutes later, I just finished calling them and they said they're on their way to Clockwork's hideout, now. I hope everyone else is doing okay!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I wake up and we see a statue, but not just any statue: It was a Statue of Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, the Charm's girls, and on it reads, 'Gone, but not forgotten.' And then there was a statue of Mr. Lancer that just said 'Gone.' HA! Even in the future, he's ignored!

We stand up as we realized we're bound by glowing rope, as Danny says, "Um, Dawn where's the Nasty Burger?" We turn around and see the sign has fallen, there is no ceiling, and the left side is blown apart, as Evil Danny then comes out telling us, "Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin both of your futures."

Danny and I look down and see the time medallions aren't there! When we questioned this, Evil Dawn comes out and says, "They're fused inside of you two. Nice trick, huh?" Then Evil Danny says, "Intangible and unreachable whether you're ghost or human," Then Evil Dawn finishes with, "which means, you can't go back in time. "

All of a sudden, Evil Danny opens a Ghost Portal as Danny yells at him, "It doesn't matter if we go back in time or not," Then I yell out, "We'll never turn into you two!" Then Danny and I both yell out, "Never!" But then Evil Danny and Evil Dawn transform into our normal human selves as fourteen year olds as Evil Danny says, "Of course you will. It's only a matter of time."

They then grab us and throw us into it as we are now being hurtled through the Ghost Zone! I hope Jack and Dusk are okay!

* * *

Clockwork's POV:

I'm taking care of my staff as the Observants appear. The first one asks me, "Have you completed the task?" So I answer, "Everything's fine. Everything's the way it's supposed to be." I go to my time pool and show them the Evil Future selves Dawn and Danny Fentons that are now in their human forms all according to plan.

So I tell the Observants, "There's your kids, both returned back to their time. Safe, sound,

and clearly, not evil. Now, care to observe the door?" The Observants look at each other and they leave as I turn child form, and that's when I say, "Alright, you two. You can come out now."

Two people appears as Dusk, the daughter of Pitch Black and Jack Frost appear from their hiding places. I told them to hide while the Observants were here. So Dusk then asks me, "Alright, Clockwork explain. Why is Dawn connected to the Guardians? It's more than just what happened on Easter, isn't it?"

I smirked as I turned to my sage form and told her, "Yes, Dusk. She's far much more important than one thinks." Jack then holds up his staff threateningly as he asks me, "Why is she connected?" I smiled as I told him, "It all started 300 years ago, Jack Frost, back when you existed as a human being." I showed them the time pool as I rewinded time and showed them Jack Frost in his human form him with his little sister, and an unknown girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Who's that?" Jack questions of the girl with black hair as I tell him, "Her name is Mary, back in your past, she was your girlfriend who still believed in fairytales. You and her were always together when you weren't with your sister. But on the day, you died and became a Guardian, she was upset and mourned for your death. Two years after that, she died as well protecting your sister from a bear and she got killed while your sister got to safety."

I could tell he was shocked by this, as Dusk then asks me, "But what does this have to do with Dawn?" I turned to adult form as I told her, "Man in the Moon saw this happening as he felt horrible for this. So when she died, he took her soul and preserved it for 300 years. The day that Dawn and Danny were born, something happened. Dawn didn't cry when she was brought into the world, she died."

Both Jack and Dusk were shocked as I then tell them, "Man in the Moon felt it was time, so he decided to send Mary's soul to Dawn's body to bring her back from the dead. With that, Dawn has Mary's memories, but they can only be unlocked when she turns 16. She's still Dawn, remind you. But Man in the Moon also gave her a gift."

Jack questions, "What gift?" So I tell him as I turn kid, "Immortality. As soon as Dawn turns 16, she gets Mary's memories and immortality. He did this as not only an apology for you, but knew you would be lonely. So Dawn will become immortal and be with you, so you'll never be alone." As I finished, I knew this was a lot to take in, so I waited until I can tell them the real reason why I had them stay.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I couldn't believe it! Dawn was my girlfriend from my past life?! No wonder I liked her so much! But how come she never appeared in my memory case? I go over to the time pool that shows Evil Dawn and Evil Danny from the future when I saw something weird around Dawn's neck, so I ask Clockwork, "Hey, Clockwork? What's that thing around her neck?"

He comes over and sees the object but just when he's about to say something, Dusk gasps and exclaims, "I know that necklace, it's called an Opposite Pendant! My Father made that one for me. He said that that when the goodest of good wears it, they become their exact opposites, in other words their evil selves! Evil Danny must have tricked her to put that on! That's why she's evil!" Clockwork then says, "If that's true, then how can we get it off?"

Dusk then says, "We can't! Only true love can get it off of her, in other words, you Jack! You're the only one who can get it off her!" As I was about to say something Clockwork beats me to it with, "The Jack from the Future can't get it off of her, because he and the rest of the Guardians are dead."

I gasped at this as I couldn't believe it, as I then say, "So I have to do it. Okay, where are they?" So Clockwork tells us, "They're back into your time. Get that Dawn alone and get that necklace off!" Dusk and I nodded as we left the place and saw the other girls waiting. We told them what happened. I hope we get to Dawn soon!

* * *

Sam's POV:

Tucker and I are worried for Danny and Dawn until we see them as we run up to them, glad that they're back! Tucker then asks them, "Did you beat those evil jerky, pus-packed alternative versions of yourselves?" Danny and dawn growl and is it me, or did Danny's eyes turn red, but it must have been the light as he then says, "Heh ha ha, always with the quips. In my weaker moments I…sometimes miss your droll sense of humor."

Okay, that was weird. But as long as they're okay, that's all that matters. Then Dawn says, "He's just kidding. We beat our other selves quite easily. We had you going there for a second, didn't we?" Tucker then tells them, "Well, we should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up, huh?" But Danny says, "Already done. Now who's up for - what did we use to do together?"

Then Dawn answers, "Playing some video games and raging against the machine?" Then Tucker and I exclaims, "We're in!" We all made our way as I tell Danny and Dawn, "Oh, and don't worry about Jack and Dusk, they're on their way back from Cloackwork." For a moment I saw them tense. Maybe they're just nervous it might happen again. Oh, well. As long as their back, I don't care.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I are in the Ghost Zone still bound by the ropes as we had an idea and exclaimed, "We're going ghost!" Dawn and I struggle some more but we still couldn't break free, as Dawn tells me, "Nice try, Danny! It was worth a shot!" But then someone speaks up saying, "Well, well, well. All this time we've been planning on how'd we take the fight to you. And here the both of you are wrapped up like a present."

We saw that the voice belonged to a buffer older Box Ghost. He's taller, has muscular arms, the left one with a heart-and-arrow tattoo and the right one with a hook for a hand, both on his hips. He also has an eye patch on his left eye. Dawn and I question, "Box Ghost?" As he then says very cool like, "Beware." We get hit with a blast and we hit the now Future Ember.

She's now tall, fat, wears a black dress with one full sleeve and one strap, has a blue tattoo on her right arm and blue hair down to her butt brought back by a black headband, holding her guitar. As Dawn and I then question her, "Ember?" Which Danny then says, "You look-!" But she interrupts saying, "Like I went to seed right after you destroyed my vocal cords, with that Ghostly Wail of yours!"

But I say to her, "I was gonna say 'statuesque' but uh-!" But Dawn interrupts saying, "I was going to say, you still look great." But Ember lets out a power chord showing a pink fist made of energy as it hits us. We then hit Johnny 13 who is now in a wheelchair with a balding head and a blonde ponytail, a white tank top with a green skull necklace, a spiky bracelet and a black blanket on his legs.

Dawn and I question, "Johnny 13?" Dawn then tells him, "Okay, seriously dude! Whatever happened to you, we swear we had nothing to do with-! But hee interrupts me saying, "Been waiting a long time for this, punks." Then Shadow appears as they all begin to attack us with their attacks, we keep trying to tell them to stop, but they don't listen! I hope everyone else is doing okay!

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I found Danny in his room as I ask him, "Danny? We need to talk." He mutters something, but I couldn't hear him, but he then asks, "What do you want Jazz? I'm busy." So I tell him, "Yeah, busy cheating." I grab the answers from his bag as I continue speaking, "Lancer was right, you did steal the answers! Don't you understand?" Then Danny says, "That I'll be destroying my future? You don't know the half of it." Danny takes the answers and bag back.

I then tell him, "Danny, I know all of it. About everything. That both you and Dawn are part ghost. That you two are always doing the right thing with your powers. Until now." Danny looks surprised as he questions, "You knew?" I tell him as I grab the boomerang, "I know. The two of you and Jack have a special bond. I don't know if he's a ghost kid like you or not. And I've been covering for the both of you with Mom and Dad because I'm proud of the both of you, and the good that you two do. But not anymore."

But then Danny says something I didn't expect, "You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." All of a sudden Danny transforms, and he's now bigger and scarier looking! I look up in shock as I say, "You're-you're not Danny." I step back as drop the boomerang as I continue, "That's why the boomerang wasn't homing in on your ecto-signature. You're not Danny!"

This 'Danny', then tells me, "I was, but I grew out of it. The Danny and Dawn you know are floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone ten years in the future. My sister Dawn that's here is evil all thanks to me." I got my game face on as I tell him, "They'll escape. They'll beat you!"

He scoffs and asks me, "How? Is the answer 'A': The Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. 'B': The only remaining portal, the one my idiot cheese head arch enemy has? Soon as I find it that's going, too." I got confused as I ask him, "'Cheese head'? Vlad Masters? He's your arch enemy?" But this 'Danny' continues, "Is it 'C': You? No. Or maybe is it 'D': My twin sister, Dawn? Heck no! As long as she wears the black sand necklace on her that I stole from the Boogeyman, she'll remain evil. I don't think Jack Frost will know the difference."

He continues saying, "You can't stop me cheating on the CAT and solidifying my future, so it must be, 'E'! None of the above!" A green beam of energy hits me, and I was knocked out. But just before I was, I heard him say, "Well, what do you know? The answer to the first question is E!" I hope my Dawn and Danny are okay!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Dusk and I just got back to the Fenton home as I found 'Dawn' in her room. The other girls are at their homes as Dusk and I came through the window, thanks to Dusk flying. I had to be in human form, so Evil Danny couldn't see me. Evil Dawn saw us coming through the window as she asks, "Ah, hello Jack and Dusk! What are you doing here?" Dusk disappears into the shadows and appears behind Evil Dawn as I tell her, "Simple, Bringing you out of your prison, Dawn."

Dusk then grabs her from behind as I went over to her, grabbed the black sand pendant and ripped it from her neck, as it came off. Evil Dawn then holds her head in pain as she crumples to the ground. A few minutes later, she groans and she says, "Oh, my head! What happened to me?"

"Dawn? It's me, Jack! I might not be the Jack from your time, but I need your help! I need you to help me defeat your brother. Do you think you can help?" Future Dawn looks to me and says, "If it means defeating him, and turning him back to normal, then so be it!" Dusk smirks from behind and hugs Future Dawn as she says, "That's my girl!"

I gather the two of them as I tell them, "Okay, here's what we do…"

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I just woke up and found out from my parents, that Evil Danny, Evil Dawn, and Jack have already left for the CAT Test. So I grabbed the Booomerang, and headed to the Ghost Portal, with a note in my hand, used my hairband to tie the note to the Booomerang, and told it, "I need you to find Danny and Dawn. Fourteen-year-old Danny and Dawn. Ten years from now." I threw it in, hoping they would find it.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Danny and I are getting hit left and right from other ghosts, that appear. Ember hits us with a power chord, Box Ghost hits us with pink boxes of energy, Johnny 13's Shadow tackles us, Kitty appears who is older with much shorter hair and a brown tote bag. SkullTech appears, as he sends out, jolts of blue electricity, and Kitty lunges her tote bag behind her and thrusts it forward hitting us as we were knocked back into Ember.

I can't move anymore, I'm so tired! Danny then starts to beg as Ember grabs us, "Please! We didn't do all this to you! It wasn't us!" I then start to beg trying to get some air, "Yeah, do you really think we would hurt you all this badly?!" Then the Skulker part of Skulktech says, "Oh, stop. You're both responsible for the horrible things that happened to your world and ours!" Then the Technus part says, "To everyone the both of you have ever come in contact with."

Then Ember tells us, "Your family, your friends, the Guardians and most importantly, us." Then Danny exclaims, "But, we didn't do any of that!" Everyone is getting ready to attack us as Danny and I both yell out, "GET AWAAAAAY!" As we both yell out, Ghostly Wails appeared from our mouth as we realized, we now have that power!

Danny has green sound waves while I have purple and we use up all of our strength that knocks everyone back, the ropes disappear, and we almost turned back to human. We finally stopped, as we look around and see everyone's unconscious, and we turn back to ghost as Danny says, "Our voices are changing? Great. Now we're going through evil puberty. Everywhere we turn our stupid futures are smacking us in the face!" Then I question, "I thought we already went through puberty."

And then the Boomerang hits Danny and me, and we see a note. We read through it and see, it was Jazz's handwriting.! She knew! And there was something about a black sand necklace! That's why my future self is bad, it was by force! That's when Danny says, "'Wisconsin'? Plasmius. Figures he's involved in this." Then I say mad, "Then let's get him!" We made our way to try and find him.

* * *

Jack's POV:

The plan is going good so far. But still this test really is too easy. Even our Danny could have aced this if he tried. Future Dawn is still in her fourteen year old form, with a black necklace that looks familiar to the black sand one, so far Evil Danny hasn't noticed yet, so we're good. She's fooling him into thinking she's still evil. Then I saw Evil Danny pulling out the answers and filling his test up faster. Sam and Tucker try to make him stop.

When Mr. Lancer asks, "Mr. Fenton? Is there a problem?" So Evil Danny answers, "Uh…Nooo problem at all." I growl as I clench my fist in anger at him. If he hurt my Dawn, he's going to regret it!

* * *

Future Dawn's POV:

The test has begun and my mind is thinking clearly. And my brother is cheating on the CAT Test! I won't let that happen again! I remembered when I got the Opposite Pendant. My brother killed all of the Guardians thanks to Pitch Black. And what was worse, was that Danny killed Pitch, so he could be the new Boogeyman! My brother ripped my pendant that Jack gave me and put the other one on me, and it turned me evil!

Now that I'm in the past, it can be changed thanks to our younger selves. I look up and see Jazz by the door, but then she disappears. I looked at my brother and saw he knocked her out by sending out a clone to knock her out! I won't let him get away with this!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I just found Vlad's portal as I say, "Well, that's Vlad for ya! Subtle as a flying mallet." There was a giant football that covered up the portal. We moved it away as Dawn says, "Yeah, honestly! I was expecting a picture of Mom to cover it up!" We flew in and see it wrecked. What happened to him?

Then a voice we think is Vlad's says, "Come to kick a defenseless old man while he's down?" We were confused at this as the person in the chair turns around, and we see it is Vlad! He has no shoes, he's all beaten up, and his hair and beard are longer. I ask him, "Man, what happened to you?" Dawn speaks up and says, "Please don't tell us, it had something to do with our bad selves?!"

Then Vlad tells us, "I could ask you the very same question, children. Although perhaps, I should ask what hasn't happened to you…Yet. If it's any consolation, they went so quickly, they felt no pain. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of you, Daniel. With nowhere else to go, you came to me. The only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand your situation."

"All you wanted was to make the hurt go away. I honored your wishes. No more painful human emotions to drag you down. Using the Ghost Gauntlets, I grabbed your ghost half out, but it became enraged by being pulled out, as he grabbed the Gauntlets, and pulled my ghost half out of me. And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours? And my evil side overwhelmed you." Dawn and I are freaked out as he says this, so I ask him, "What happened to my human self?"

But Vlad answers, "Some things, my boy, are better left unsaid." Then Dan says freaked out, "In other words, Danny's human half was dead! But wait, what about me?" Vlad answers with, "When your brother came to me, you ran away until you reached a safe haven, aka North's home. You sent me letters when you could telling me how you were. You didn't want to live with me so I had Danny."

"And for the first couple of years, everything went well. Your love for Jack Frost grew into that of marriage and had two kids. It was good for a while until your brother came aboard with Pitch Black, killing all Guardians including Jack and your children. Your necklace was ripped off and was put on the Opposite Pendant which turned you into your bad persona. After that, you and your brother became The Nightmare King and Queen when he killed Pitch Black." Vlad finishes saying.

Dawn was so shocked she backed away until I caught her, as Vlad continues with, "If any good came out of this, it's that ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I'd been." Dawn and I looked ready to cry as I said, "Maybe that's all anybody needs. A second chance. If only I had returned the answers none of this would have ever happened."

Dawn grabs my shoulders and tells me, "Danny, there's no way we could have known any of this would happen. In any way, this is my fault. I should have taken those answers and give them back to Mr. Lancer. But I tried to tell you, it's just a test! I didn't care where I ended up. You're my brother and I'll follow you no matter what the destination, I promise." She smiles as I got my pep back as I hug her and tell her, "Thanks, sis. You always know how to cheer me up."

I looked at Vlad and asked him, "You still have those Ghost Gauntlets?" After all, those can be used to get the time medallions off of us! I just hope we make it back in time.

* * *

Jack's POV:

The test is going well so far, I'm only half done. But I looked up and saw Evil Danny giving his test to Mr. Lancer. This is bad. He finished early. But at least he hasn't noticed Future Dawn being back to herself. A few hours later, we all finished and all of us including Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Jodi, Arianna, Sarah, Blythe and I made our way to Nasty Burger. I hope we're not too late!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're still where Vlad is in the future as he asks us, "So you're saying there's a medallion lodged within the both of you, keeping you rooted in this time period?" Danny tells him, "And we can't reach it. But I'm guessing if you could reach into me and rip out my humanity, which, by the way, sounds totally gross, you can get the medallions out, too! Then we'll pop back to our present like Tucker and Sam did."

But then Vlad appears with the Ghost Gauntlets on him saying, "Or I could just destroy you two now and prevent this future. Didn't think of that, did you?" I come up in front of Danny and tell Vlad, "But if you do that, something similar to this could happen. Do you really want to destroy the two children of the woman you love?!"

Vlad looks shocked as he says, "You're right! I can't kill you two! But get ready, though…this is going to hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me." Next thing Danny and I know we're screaming in pain, as it was working, and with this, we'll be back home soon.

* * *

Jack's POV:

We were too late. We all just got to the Nasty Burger where Evil Danny is with Mr. Lancer and their parents. We all run up to them as Sam exclaims, "You have to get out of here!" Then Tucker warns them, "The Nasty Burger's gonna blow and we're three feet from it!" Mr. Lancer then exclaims, "South Beach Diet, people! What's going on here?!"

Then Jazz appears wearing the armor from the Fenton Peeler, telling everyone, "I'll tell you what's going on! Or better yet, show you." She activates the Fenton Peeler, as the Evil Danny and Future Jazz's skin disappears and out pops the future selves in ghost form as Jazz exclaims, "Those aren't Danny and Dawn!"

The parents get mad as they question them where are the real Danny and Dawn as they grabbed their ecto guns as Evil Danny laughs evilly as he tells them, "We are your kids!" Everyone is shocked as Dark Danny floats up and tells everyone, "What kind of parents are you, anyway? The world's leading ghost experts and you can't figure out that your own twin children was half ghost! Hello? Danny Fenton? Dawn Fenton? Danny Phantom? Dawn Phantom? Ever notice the similarity? Jazz did."

Then Sam and Tucker said together, "She did?!" The parents try to attack but Dark Danny tells them, "Actually, nobody's going anywhere. Not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere."

He lets loose ectoplasm as I jump out of the way and it grabs Mr. Lancer, Sam, Tucker and the parents and they are all attached to the sauce tanks at the Nasty Burger. Evil Danny then gags them with ectoplasm. Jazz tries to punch Evil Danny but her fist went right through him as Dark Danny tells her, "Nice try, Jazz. But me? My future? I'm inevitable."

He takes off her helmet, gags her, and ties her up with ectoplasm and throws her to the tanks and she's attached with everyone else. Then the Charm's girls come together, As Jodi yells out, "Yo, Evil Butthead! You're going to pay for coming here!" Arianna yells out, "I won't let you near this family!" Sarah yells out, "Yeah, you're going to regret ever coming here!"

Blythe yells out, "If it's one thing I can't stand, it's bullies like you!" Dusk then growls and yells out, "We won't let you win!" All five of them let out blasts of their respective elements, but Evil Danny blocks them, and blasts them with an ecto blast, which knocks them all out. He gags and ties them up to the tanks as he exclaims to his own sis, "Dawn, care to watch how it all goes down?"

Future Dawn smirks as she pulls off the necklace, and tells him, "Sorry, brother, but I won't let you ruin our futures!" Evil Danny growls as we then hear, "Hey, old man!"

Future Dawn and I looked up and smiled in glee as our Danny was the one who said and Dawn comes with him as she yells, "Ready for two blasts from your past?!" They're back!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We made it! Danny and I slam Evil Danny far away as I flew over to Jack, hugged him and exclaimed, "JACK!" Jack hugs me even tighter and tells me, "Man, am I glad to see you! I've been so worried!" I smiled and I saw the Future Me, I try to attack her, but Jack tells me, "It's okay, Dawn. She's on our side now!" I looked at her and she nods, I let her be as Danny and I float up to where everyone else is strapped to the tanks. Jack transforms to his usual Jack Frost form.

Danny tells them, "Don't worry. We won't turn into something like him." Then I tell them, "Ever. We promise." Danny and I looked at Mr. Lancer ho is shocked by all of this as Danny explains to him, "I'm guessing this sort of explains our periodic absences, huh?" Then a green ectoplasmic rope grabs Danny around his waist and is pulled away. Just before I was, I tell Jack and the Future Dawn, "Freeze the ecto-ropes and gags and get everyone out of here, while we take care of my ugly evil brother!"

And like that I was gone, and they do their job. Now it's time for me and Danny to win!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Evil Danny grabs me and Dawn by our shirts as I ask him unafraid, "What are you gonna do? Waste us? What happens to you two, then?" Then Evil Danny tells us all smug, "You don't get it, do ya? We're still here! We still exist! That means you two will still turn into us."

He then punches us as we hit a pole, he comes up in the air and tells us as he makes his way, "I don't have to waste you. I just have to run out the clock until your entire lives fall apart." Evil Danny flies down toward us as Dawn and I phased ourselves through the street along with our backpacks comes up from the ground with the Ghost Gloves on me holding the Specter Deflector and tell him, "Maybe if you'd remembered more about your family you'd have remembered the Specter Deflector!"

I clipped it on his waist as he screams in pain. I toss the Gloves over to Dawn and she puts them on and exclaims punching him, "Or the Ghost Gauntlets!" He's flown back as he hits an oil tanker and it all explodes in blue flames. We try to make our way to everyone else, but he grabs us, taking off the Specter Deflector, pins us to the ground and made copies of himself as they tell us, "Your time is up, Danny and Dawn. It's been up for ten years."

They all punch, kick and blast us until Dawn and I are on the ground bruised as the Evil Me, turns back into one, and he tells us, "What makes you think you can change our pasts?" Dawn and I weak try to get up as I tell him, "Because we promised our family and our friends."

Evil Danny then laughs as he asks us mockingly, "You are such children. You 'promised'?" Dawn and I get mad as I yell, "Yes!" Then Dawn yells, "We," Then we both yell together releasing Ghostly Wails, "PROOOOMISED!" The Ghostly Wails knocked back Evil Danny who is shocked as he hits ground as he says, "That power! Ugh! It's not possible! We don't get that power until ten years from now!"

Dawn and I come up to him as I tell him, "I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is." Dawn speaks up and says, "He's right! We cam make our futures, we can change it, by changing what's happening now!" Dawn and I then let loose another Ghostly Wail, as it blows Dark Danny through a three story building as it crumbles down. Dawn and I are on our knees as we're now weak from what happened, we turned back to human.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

But Evil Danny comes up from the rubble and tells us, "Well, that's it, isn't it? And you're too late to save them!" Then a voice rings out, "You're wrong, little brother!" We all turn around and see Future Me, Jack, the Charms' Girls, Sam, Tucker and our family unharmed. They did it! Everyone is safe! The Future Me was the one who said it, she comes up and tells me and Danny, "I can take care of it from here, kids."

Danny and I nodded as she goes up to him and Future Danny says mockingly, "What are you going to do to me, sis? Convince me to stop everything?" Future me shakes her head and tells him, "Nope. What I'm going to do is bring you back!" She then plunges her hands into him as he screams, and then she pulls out the bad part of Future Danny and destroys the bad part. With that, a miraculous transformation happened.

Future Danny now has his normal white hair, green eyes, his body still muscular, no blue skin, and no pointed ears. Future Danny groans as he says sitting up, "Oh, my head! What happened? The last thing I remember was entering Vlad Plasmius and then nothing. Did I do something bad?"

Future Dawn hugs him as she says, "Yeah, you did. But you're back now, and that's all I can ask." Future Danny stiffens but hugs her back. I'm glad that they will be okay, and that was when the Nasty Burger exploded. But just when our parents were coming up to us, time paused. Next thing I know, Danny, our future selves and I are wearing time medallions as we're now unpaused from time.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?" I question him. Clockwork answers, "The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade. One thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above. All the twists and turns it might, or might not, take." Clockwork turns into an old man and winks hoping we get the hint.

Then Danny says, "You knew all of this was going to happen. All of it! Me getting the answers, Dawn's future for how she became evil, and Jack saving everyone!" Clockwork then tells us, "Everything's the way it's supposed to be. And here we are with you two, fourteen-year-old children risking everything to save the people you care about. Now that's what I call courage. Only your parents and Mr. Lancer won't remember all that has happened. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to send your future selves back."

They come up to us as my Future self hugs me and she tells me, "Thank you, for everything." I smile up at her, and tell her, "Your welcome. By the way, can you tell me how you got the wardrobe change?" My future self laughs as she tells me, "You'll get the wardrobe change eventually. You'll get the change as soon as you realize how much you care for a certain winter spirit. Especially since you're going to be immortal anyway."

I stared at her shocked as I asked, "What?! I get to be immortal?! HOW?!" She then tells me, "As soon as you turn 16, and I think it's best Jack tells you." I nodded, and tell her, "I'm glad I met you." Future Me smiles as she says, "Me too, kid. Me too." She then makes her way to Clockwork, I hope my future will be like hers when it changes.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I saw Dawn talking to her future self and thought it was sweet. Then the Future Danny comes up and is looking scared, as he then tells me, "Uh, listen…About what happened earlier, I'm sorry. If I had known all of this was going to happen, I would have never cheated! Dawn was right! I should have just returned them."

I sigh as I tell him, "Yeah, me too. She's always trying to help me, even when I don't need it. I'm glad to have her around. But dude seriously, do something like that again and who knows what's going to happen! Deal?" I hold out my hand as he smiles and we shake hands as he says, "Deal! By the way, you should totally date Sam! I always liked her!"

I blushed as I told him, "Uh…Really? I'll think about it. Either way, stay cool dude!" Future Danny smiles as he says, "Yeah, stay cool." Then our future selves left through a time portal that sended them back to their time. Next thing we know, we were sent back to our classroom just when everybody started their tests. Dawn, Sam, Tucker, Jack and all of the Charms' Girls are in their seats as Dawn and I are still mobile.

Clockwork gives me the answers as he tells me, "You've given everyone else in your lives a second chance. Why not you two?" Clockwork disappears as time moves forward. Sam, Tucker, Jack and the Charm's Girls look up in surprise at what just happened. Mr. Lancer then questions, "Mr. Fenton? Is there a problem?" So I tell him as I make my way to his desk with the answers, "Um…actually, Mr. Lancer, there is."

I give him the answers as I tell him, "I-uh found this the other day outside the Nasty Burger." Mr. Lancer grabs them as he tells me, "Hmm. The seal is broken." I then tell him, "Yeah, I know. And I-I-I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the answers. But I'm not a cheater! And I never will be. Dawn and Jack never looked at the answers either, they're too good to do that."

Mr. Lancer then tells me, "Well, you'll have the chance to prove that, when you take the make-up test next week. Now, won't you?" I then say surprised, "Really?" He then tells me, "You'll have plenty of time to study for your make-up test in detention. But for now…" Lancer points to the door and I head out, and just before I left, I gave everyone in the room a thumbs up and left. I found Jazz outside the school sitting on the stoop steps.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Danny finds me on the steps as he sits down with me, he asks me, "So…How long have you known?" So I answer him, "About the test? For days. But I'm really proud of you for not cheating." But then he says, "Not that. Your headband, your note, with your handwriting." He shows me the note and my headband that I tied the boomerang with.

I get nervous and say, "What? That? G-huh, I didn't write that. And there must be dozens of headbands." But then he accuses me with my name and I cracked telling him the truth, "Since the Spectra thing. I didn't want to tell you two 'til you both wanted to tell me. It's your secrets."

Danny smiles as he tells me, "Well, it's our secret now." We both hug as I tell him, "Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective." Danny chuckles and tells me, "Wouldn't have it any other way." But I also add in, "Also, you're going to have to tell me about Jack, and how the two of you know him, the truth this time. Deal?" Danny smiles and says, "Deal."

A couple hours later, everyone was done and we got back home. Sam, Tucker, Jack, Dawn, Danny and I are in Dawn's room. As soon as we were settled, Dawn and Danny told me what happened with how they became ghosts, and what really happened on Spring Break this year.

I couldn't believe it! The Fairy Tales are real! And they went through a humongous battle! But I then have a question, "So then that means Jack is really Jack Frost? And those people you said were your parents, they were actually the Guardians?!" Jack nods and tells me, "That's right! Dawn thought it would be a good idea to hang out with you guys. So that's why I'm staying here. The watch she gave me allows me to be in my human form and I can go back to my Jack Frost form at will."

"Whoa! That would explain a whole bunch of things. So then when you left the house whenever you finished your homework, that was to give people snow all over the world? You really love Dawn? And how come that I can see you?" Jack answers me, "Yes, yes and the watch makes me be seen in my Frost Form whether it's by adult or kid, believer or non believer." I smiled as I come over to him and tell him, "Welcome to the family, then Jack. And don't worry, I'll keep every secret in this room."

Jack smiles and tells me, "Good. Because now I have to tell you all something."

* * *

Jack's POV:

I told everyone what Dusk and I found out at Clockwork's place. No one could believe it! Dawn was shocked and happy she gets to be immortal when she turns sixteen and is with me. Danny still can't believe it, but wishes me and Dawn the best of luck. Sam and Tucker were in awe, and Jazz nearly fainted. But it was all still good. Everyone finally left as I grab Dawn and hug her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. When we were back in our classroom, I couldn't hug her in front of anyone, it would be weird.

"I was so worried about you! Did anyone hurt you?!" I asked her as I finally let go, and she tells me, "Jack, I'm fine! And I didn't get hurt too bad! And I missed you too. I was so worried!" I smile as I hugged her again glad to know she's alright. I hope nothing ever tears us apart again!

* * *

Clockwork's POV:

I watch this with a smile knowing things will be okay with this couple and their family and friends. One of the Observants then tells me as I'm in my child form, "You manipulated the kids. You influenced their choices!" Then the other one tells me, "That's a direct violation of the protocol or temporal displacement! In other words: You cheated!"

So I tell him, "True, I cheated. (phases to an adult) But I assure you, their choices were their own." One of them tells me, "You realize their both your responsibility now. I answer them, "I know. But then, I know everything." I look through the time pool again glad that everyone is okay. I wonder what other adventures these teens will have?

* * *

And that's another chapter! No rocking out on this chapter, people, sorry! And now to the questions! How is Technus back? Why are there two completely different Danny's? What's wrong with the Ghost Catcher? And will Danny ever go back to normal? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	9. Chapter 9 Identity Crisis

Hello, fellow readers! Here is the Identity Crisis Chapter! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

In this story, the two Danny's and two Dawn's:

Danny 1 is Fun human Danny.

Danny 2 is Ghost Hero Danny.

Dawn 1 is Mischevious Dawn.

Dawn 2 is Ghost Hero Dawn.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 9: Identity Crisis

Dawn's POV:

Our weekend is just about to begin and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jack and I were checking off the ghosts on our list that are in the Ghost Zone before our, as Danny put is, 'Weekend O' Fun,' could start. We just checked off Ember and Skulker, and as we got to Box Ghost, all five of us said, "Who cares?!" The Ghost Portal is opened as Box Ghost appears saying, "HEY! I have feelings too, you know?" We quickly closed the portal up.

Danny then says, "All of our enemies are captured and accounted for." Jack sighs in his human form as he says, "Good, now we all can have some fun! Haven't had any fun times with you guys in a while besides dates with Dawn. Can't wait!" I exclaim, "I know! I need fun in my system." Danny smiles at this and he says, "I know, which means as promised, the 100% ghost free 'Weekend O' Fun,' starts now!"

Danny presses the Enter Button on the keyboard, and we all see the Hard Drive is full. So Danny goes to delete some pictures as I see…a picture of PAULINA?! I gasp as I yell at Danny, "DANNY! I thought you didn't like her anymore?!" Then Sam says sarcastically at this, "Nice." Tucker then downloads it into his PDA. As Jack says to Danny, "Really, dude?"

As I say, "Yeah, don't you remember what happened at that Dance? Right before she turned Dragon, my dress got ruined!" Danny laughs nervously as he says, "Ha Ha…Sorry, I forgot to delete it. Oh, but I can delete this old version of Doom!" Danny just deleted it as Tucker exclaims, "Danny, wait! That's the video game where you and Dawn trapped-!" But it was too late as Technus has escaped as in the computer.

He says he's free, but he can't get out of the Computer! Jack and I laughed at his misery. Technus then says, "Even though I am within the confines of this computer, I Technus will rule once more! But first…" The computer gear floats with green energy due to Technus, as he brings up the Paulina picture and draws…a beard, glasses and a moustache! Jack and I laughed again as Danny gets mad and says, "Hey do you know how many digital collectibles I had to trade for that?!"

Danny and I quickly transformed as we got hit by the computer monitor and we landed at the wall where the Fenton Ghostcatcher is. Then wires from the Computer monitor ties up Sam, Tucker and Jack. Danny and I grab the Ghost Catcher, and let it hit the computer which phased Technus out of the computer and out in the open. Technus then uses his powers to activate the webcam which then turns into a laser and is about to hit them!

So I tell Danny, "Danny, you take care of Technus, and I'll get the others!" Danny nods, as he takes care of Technus. I pull Sam, Tucker and Jack out of the way as the device that tied them up is pulled out of the wall and the laser stops. Next thing we know, Technus is gone.

Sam then asks us, "Has our weekend of fun started yet?" Danny then answers, "It's starting now!" Hopefully, it will. After wha happened with our future selves, and Danny finishing his CAT, we all need some fun and relaxation. The next day comes as Sam, Danny, Jack and I are waiting for Tucker who is late. He finally arrives on his scooter and tells us, "Sorry, I'm late. My PDA has been acting wonky."

We get confused at this, as Danny tells him, "Maybe you should junk this thing and buy yourself a new one." So I say, "Yeah, that might be a good idea." Then somehow the PDA shocks me and Danny, as Danny tells Tucker, "It was just a suggestion!"

Tucker then tells us, "Looks like we're going to miss the movie." But then Sam says, "Unless we find some way to ignore all speed limits, red lights and certain laws of physics." That's when Danny and I had an idea.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Minutes later, the five of us are in the Fenton RV where Dad is driving us to the movies, since it's only the fastest way we can get there. We're all holding onto our seats hope we don't get forced out. Tucker then asks us scared, "Couldn't you have just flown us to the movies?" So I tell him, "Sorry Tuck, but with the way our dad drives, this is faster!"

Dawn and Jack are enjoying this like a rollercoaster ride as Dad asks me, "Are you kids sure there is a ghost in the movie theater?" So I answer him, "Yeah, Dad! And if not, then you can pick us up in about two hours and six minutes." Then Sam reminds me, "Previews!" So I quickly say, "Actually make that two hours and twenty six minutes." Dawn cheers as she asks Dad, "Hey, dad? Can you go faster?" Dad gets excited, and says, "Sure thing, kiddo! Good thing I installed the Fenton Onboard Computer to find our clearest route."

Jack cheers and whoops as he says, "This is awesome!" Next thing we know, we all get strapped down by multiple seat belts as I ask Dad, "Uh, dad? Is this some new safety feature?" Dad answers with, "Safety features? They're for wimps!" Technus is now in control of the RV as it drives us somewhere that hurts us as Dad tells us, "Hang on, kids! I'm deploying the Feton Ejector!"

Dad presses the button just in time as we were ejected from our seats and floating down on parachutes, just before the RV hit an electronic appliance store. As we were floating down Tucker tells Dawn and I, " Next time, your mom is driving." But Jack and Dawn go, "AWW! But he's fun!"

Dad didn't open the parachute in time so he crashes down on the ground with the parachute opened and it covered him up. People ran from the store as Jack, Dawn and I transformed and we flew into the store in Ghost/Frost forms respectively. The RV hit a wall of TVs as Technus takes over all of the electronics in the store, until with a big blast we were knocked back. When we opened up our eyes, Technus is now completely teched out, combined with the RV and a giant robot above it!

Technus then uses a machine that grabs us with green ecto energy as I say, "You sound like the same old Technus to us. What do you say, you shout out your plan and we get this thing over with?" Then Dawn says, "Yeah, dude! Save yourself the trouble!" But Technus tells us, "Technus 2.0 does not reveal his secrets anymore! Go on try me!" So Jack asks him, "Okay? Boxers or briefs?"

Technus then yells out, "None of your business! See?" He then grabs us all in his fist, and throws us out of the store until the three of us hit the dumpster. Technus disappears again, and we have no choice but to retreat. Later that day at night we all came back to our house into my room and back in our human forms and trying to figure out what to do.

I'm getting annoyed as I tell everyone, "I promised everyone one of you a ghost free 'Weekend O' Fun,' but now we have to spend it racking down Technus. I just wish we can do both." Dawn speaks up saying, "Danny, I don't mind doing ghost hunting." But then I tell her, "Sorry, Dawn but after what happened with our future selves, I want all of us to have fun." And right them, I got an idea, I quickly turned ghost and grabbed the Fenton Ghost Catcher from the basement and brought it to my room.

Sam tries to tell me, "Wait, Danny! You don't have to do this! We don't mind spending the weekend fighting ghosts with you!" Jack speaks up saying, "Yeah, she's right! As long as I'm with you guys, it's all good." But I tell the both of them, "But I mind! All of our ghost hunting and our personal lives are always interfering with each other!"

Tucker asks me confused, "You have a personal life?" Then Dawn says, "I always thought he didn't because he's usually stuck with me. But seriously Danny, I don't know about this. What if something bad happens again?" I looked at her confused as I tell her, "It's going to be alright. We can have fun and fight at the same time, besides technically you'll still be on a date with Jack."

Dawn smiles and says, "Okay! But only for the weekend." I nodded and Dawn went ghost, as the both of us went through the Ghost Catcher. The both of us are separated in two. I hope this works!

* * *

Sam's POV:

Tucker, Jack and I looked on in awe and shock as Dawn and Danny were split. Ghost Danny cheers as he grabs a bed sheet, wraps it around him like a cape and exclaims, "At last! I'm Danny Phantom! Full time super hero!" Then Human Danny that looks like a slacker coolly says, "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm gonna partay as Danny Fenton! Full time, Fun Dude!"

Then Ghost Dawn appears taking a bedsheet from her room exclaiming as she ties it around her, "Dawn Phantom, here! Ready to battle and fight!" Then Human Dawn appears saying, "Are you ready to rock and prank? I'm Dawn Fenton! Prankster and rock and roller extraordinaire!"

Ghost Dawn then flies over to Jack saying, "Ooh! You're cute! Mind taking me for a date big boy!" Human Dawn gets in her face and says, "Oh, I don't think so Goody Two Shoes! He's my boy!" They both growl at each other as Jack laughs nervously as he says, "Wow, two Dawns fighting over me. Could this be considered a dream or a nightmare?" So I answer him with, "Nightmare, definitely a nightmare."

Jack gets in between them, "Girls, listen you're both one in the same! So…I choose fun Dawn!" He grabs her and takes her outside, as Tucker grabs the fun Danny and leaves. Ghost Danny looks at me, and tells me, "Say, you wear an awful lot of black for a superhero sidekick. Have you considered switching to bright primary colors?" Okay, now I don't want to be here, so I leave the room calling out to Tucker, "Tucker, wait up!"

Minutes later, we finally made it to the movie place with all of us in one row. I'm sitting with Danny 1 and Tucker. I told the others, that Danny 1 and Dawn 1 were the fun ones, and Danny 2 and Dawn 2 are the Ghost ones. We all agreed, as we made ourselves comfortable for the movie. At first everything is fine until Danny 1 spills his drink, as Tucker asks him, "Are you going to wipe that up?" Someone slips and falls because of it!

Danny 1 then tells us, "I think that guy's butt has got it covered! (burps loudly)" Tucker and I both yell at him, "Danny!" But then Danny 1 cooly says, "Lighten up, guys! This is a free country, after all! What can a guy with a wet butt do to us?" The man is looking at us as Tucker and I try to look innocent, and tell Danny 1, "Not much, unless he's the manager!"

The manage then looks over to Jack and Dawn, but Jack tells him, "We don't know them, sir. My date and I are trying to have a normal date." The manager smiles as he kicks the three of us out while Dawn 1 and Jack were having fun watching the movie! Hopefully things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I quickly look over my shoulder and motioned Dawn 1 to stop giggling like mad, as I was beginning to. Dawn 1 stops as she says, "That was great! Do you want to sneak out of here and have some real fun?" I smirk at this and say, "Sure thing! What are we going to do?" Dawn 1 smiles and says, "You'll see." We both leave the theater and go to a bowling alley, which is good, because I've never done it before. If you count bowling elves, but that doesn't work out too well.

We see Sam, Tucker and Danny 1 and told them we were sorry for ditching them. Luckily they all forgave us, but then Sam tells us about how Danny 1 couldn't go ghost or go intangible, so we decided to have a nice night of bowling. I had to admit this turned out to be a good night for us all, even Jamie, Sophie and the Charm's Girls were there! We told them what was happening, and they all agreed to have some fun with them as well. I wonder how Danny 2 and Dawn 2 are doing?

* * *

Danny 2's POV:

My super powered partner and I are checking out the town for any crime fighting as I exclaim, "Now this is more like it! No distractions, no cumbersome secret identities, and more time to dispense our unique our brand of ghostly justice!" My partner Dawn Phantom comes up and tells me, "You can say that again! Now I can actually fight without holding anything back, and be more awesome!"

We then hear screams for help as Technus is stealing energy, as I exclaim, "Leaping lightning rods! This looks like a job for Danny Phantom!" My partner then exclaims, "And Dawn Phantom!" We both fly over to fight him, but when we tried to punch him, but there was a ghost shield over him, as I tell him, "You villainous fiend! You're Ghost Shield prevents us from pummeling you into a dirty pulp"

Then Dawn Phantom says, "However the both of us are only half-ghost!" We go to attack as we realize we're not human as I say, "We can't turn human!" Technus lets out a blast as we were knocked back as Technus says, "Neither can I, but you don't hear me shouting it into the heavens! I don't do that anymore!"

Technus throws a buss and I go to save a little girl as it is about to hit her and she cheers. Dawn Phantom grabs a grappling hook and attaches it to Technus as I hold onto her to pull him, but Technus drives on and we're forcibly pulled by him. We have to stop this soon!

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Mom, Dad and I are watching TV during breakfast as we Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom on TV! I know they'll be alright! They're heros! Mom and dad get up wanting Danny and Dawn to be a part of it, as I tells them, "They're not here! I mean they're both probably still asleep!" But then…Danny and Dawn come out of nowhere? They both tell us, "'Sup, family?"

HUH?! How is that possible?! Dad shows them what's going on TV, as Danny says, "Ghosts? Who cares?" Then Dawn says, "Gotta go Pops, the three of us are meeting Sam and Tucker over by the pier! Catch ya later! Yo, Jack come on down, we're going to be late!" Jack comes down from the stairs as he puts an arm around her should and says, "Sorry, babe! Looking for my jacket." She nods and tells him, "It's cool! Let's boogie!"

They leave as I stutter to myself, "But you two—But he—But she—But I-! They can't be Danny and Dawn!" Dad pops out of nowhere and says, "I'll say! No kids of mine says, 'Who cares about ghosts!'" I'm confused, what happening here?!

* * *

Sam's POV:

Danny 1, Tucker, Dawn 1, Jack and I are at the carnival pier excited for some fun. We're now on a roller coaster, as we were heading up to a hill, Danny 1 tells us, "Ah, this is the life! I wish I could stay on this ride for like, ever." Dawn 1 speaks up from the cart Jack is in, "Yeah, me too! It would be so cool!"

All of a sudden there is no more power! And we're all stuck on the rollercoaster! I tell him scared, "You may just get your wishes." We look down and see Technus sapping energy and Danny 2 and Dawn two are trying to fight him. Technus throws them away as Tucker exclaims to Danny 1 and Dawn 1, "Why couldn't you wish for supermodels and Dawn 1 wish for bacon cheese fries?!"

Then Danny 2 and Dawn 2 pops out of nowhere as Danny 2 exclaims, "Did someone say super?!" And he has muscles, great. I then mutter to myself, "(groans) Somebody kill me!" They go flying up to him, and we heard Danny 2 and Dawn 2 figuring things out. Technus has been absorbing energy last night and today. Technus lets out a blast as Danny 2 and Dawn 2 are thrown back.

Danny 2 exclaims to all, "Stay calm, citizens! The Phantom Twins has all of this covered!" Dawn 2 then exclaims, "Because we are invincible!" They fly off, as I ask Danny 1 and Dawn 1, "Shouldn't you two do something?" Danny 1 answers, "Nah, they said to relax!" Then Dawn 1 says, "Yeah, we'll be fine here!"

Mr. Fenton then pops out of nowhere in the Specter Speeder grabbing Danny 1 and Dawn 1, and pushing the rollercoaster as the rest of us came rolling down. Jack is still with us as we're rolling down. I hope the others will be okay!

* * *

Danny 1's POV:

Dad grabbed my sister and I as we're now riding in the Specter Speeder with dad driving. He drives it in front of our superhero selves, and he wants us to shoot them as he tells us, "Now, you two want to nail them right between the eyes." The weapon is locked and we have to shoot him, Dad tells us, "Waste them!" But I don't want to! And I know my sister doesn't either! We may not be heroes, but we don't want to hurt them. They're like a part of us, right?

Dad wants us to shoot our ghost selves, but we couldn't let that happen, so my sister and I moved the Specter Speeder then shot missing our hero selves, but we made ourselves fall and our hero selves caught us, as my ghost hero self says, "Dueling doppelgangers! Have you both lost your halves of our minds?" Then ghost hero Dawn says, "Yeah, what he said!"

Then my human sister says, "Sorry, but we had to mess up, so you two wouldn't get hurt." They dropped us off at the ground as I tell my ghost hero self, "Yeah, and dudes, we're not the ones wearing the bed sheets!" Dad driving the Specter Speeder lets out a blast thinking he's trying to save us! But Technus blasts the Specter Speeder, causing it to crash and knock our dad unconscious!

The four of us run over to it, happy Dad is okay, as Technus appears and exclaims, "Back-up copies of yourselves? Why didn't I think of that?" As my human sister says, "Because you're crazy?" I laugh at this as she does also as he disappears. But we couldn't let him get away, so my ghost half carries me and Dawn's ghost half carries her human half as we fly toward Technus. Luckily we saw Sam, Tucker, and Jack get off safely as we left.

Then my ghost half tells us, "That rampaging robotic robot is heading for the Power Plant! We have to stop him from consuming all the electricity supply!" So I tell him confused and annoyed, "Uh, what do you mean, we dude? That is both of your job, I can't go ghost, and neither can my sister!" My human sister then answers, "Yeah, it's true! I tried to do that, but it didn't work!"

Then ghost half sister says, "Maybe not, but the both of you can get through the Ghost Shield, since your human! So let's hurry!" Our ghost halves then drop us on this robot dude called Technus, as my human sister say together, "Cool ride!" But our ghost halves yell, "FOCUS!" My sis and I go inside as we see our ghost halves giving off blasts, as my sis and I start draining the batteries by turning things on, like a laser light show, stereo and a bunch of other things.

The batteries are draining as our ghost selves let loose another blast which knocks off a tire, and our ghost halves phased through the car, grabs us as we see Technus dude stopping, and the four of us pushed him into the water. Then I tell him, "Uh, okay! If dad asks us, 'Who trashed the van?' We are so not covering for you two!" My human sister says, "Yeah, what he said!"

Then my ghost half tells me, "And that's the irresponsibe attitude that brings disappointment to our family!" My ghost half sister tells my ghost half, "Uh, I think you went too far with that. They don't bring that much disappointment, little brother! Lighten up will ya?!" Then my ghost half yells at her, "They need to know anyway, and I'm the older sibling!"

So I yell at my ghost half saying, "Besides it mine and Dawn's family, not yours! The both of you are the full time heros, remember?" Next thing I know, my sister and I are being taken over by our ghost halves!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Sam, Tucker, Mr. Fenton and I found only one Danny and one Dawn over by a broken part of the pier. Mr. Fenton asks Danny and Dawn, "Danny, Dawn! Are the both of you alright?" But then Danny exclaims, "I've never felt better in my whole life!" Then Dawn sighs annoyed, saying, "Oh, brother!" Okay, now I know something is wrong.

A few hours later, the five of us are back in Danny's room. And now, so is Jamie. Jamie was dropped off at the Fenton's because Sophie was brought over to a friend's place for a sleepover. So now we have Jamie. I told Jamie everything that happened after when the ghosts took over Amity Park, and Pariah Dark. He was glad he wasn't there when we faced off against the future selves of Dawn and Danny.

As soon as we were all in Danny's room, Danny exclaims grabbing the vacuum cleaner, "Curse this infernal messy room! This looks like the job for the vacuum cleaner!" Then Dawn goes, "And there he goes again! Why do I stand him?" I get confused and tell her, "Uh, he's your brother?" Dawn thinks for a second and says, "Good point."

Jamie speaks up from the bed saying, "Uh, are they okay?" Sam answers him, saying, "As of now, I'm not sure. Danny, Dawn something's up! The two have been acting different since you've fused back together. Danny then says, "Of course we're ourselves!" Then Dawn speaks up saying, "Yeah, why wouldn't we-!" They both then scream out as…their Phantom selves were forced out of their bodies?!

Danny 2 exclaims, "We all must become our own selves again!" Danny 1 then says creeped out, "We didn't become one, dude! You both overshadowed us!" Dawn 2 comes up and says, "At least it worked somewhat." Dawn 1 speaks up saying, "Yeah!" Jamie then speaks up exclaiming, "Whoa! Cool!" I laugh at this and tell him, "It's not that cool! I'd much rather have one whole Dawn then two!"

Dawn 2 scoffs and says, "Of course you would! You'd rather have human then both! It's no wonder my human self is afraid you'll never like both sides of us!" Okay, now I'm confused, "What do you mean by that?" Dawn 1 then tries to tell Dawn 2, "NO, don't tell him!"

But Dawn 1 keeps going, saying, "Pitch was right when he said she has a bunch of fears! She's afraid of being alone, afraid of losing all she cares about, afraid you'll dump her for Paulina, and the thing she's most currently afraid of is-!" Dawn 1 interrupts yelling, "ENOUGH! If you reveal anymore, I'll kill myself right here, right now!" Then Dawn 2 says scared, "Yes ma'am!" I look at Dawn and she tries to look away from me, I'll have to figure out what's going on after this is settled.

After that, we all thought if they all went through the Ghost Catcher again, it would bring them back to one person. So we used the Ghost Catcher thinking it would work on Danny 1 and 2 first, and Dawn 1 and 2 second. But it didn't work, all of them were now human besides their separate eye colors.

Jazz sees this and runs away scared, as Mr. Fenton yells, "Danny, Dawn! What's going on down there?" We try to hide them, but we needed to keep one out, so we had Danny 1 and Dawn 1 out. Mr. Fenton told Danny 1 to take the Ghost Catcher to the lab, and Mrs. Fenton told Dawn to tell Jazz that they're okay.

* * *

Dawn 1's POV:

Dad just left as I ask Jazz, "Hey, Jazz, you okay?" Jazz speaks up asking me, "Dawn, what's going on here? I know it's been a while since I told you I knew you were ghosts, but I'm confused." I sigh as I tell her sitting on her bed, "Jazz, we used the Fenton Ghost Catcher, to split ourselves up. The Danny's and Dawn's everyone sees now are pieces of ourselves. We'll get back together shortly, I promise."

Jazz sighs and says with a smile, "Good! For a moment, I thought I went insane!" I laugh at her a bit and told her, "Yeah, me too! I would have been like that as well!" We laughed at this and I figured, 'When was the last time I was ever like this?' Dad then calls me down to the lab as I see my ghost self coming down with me, her turning invisible, as we got to the lab, where Sam, Tucker, Jamie and the two Danny's are at, but one is hidden.

Mom tells us, "Good news, kids! We recovered the RV's black box data recorder." Dad answers that with, "This baby will show us exactly how that ghost took control! Just as soon as I download all of it's memory into the Fenton System mainframe." Butme and my ghost half, along with Danny 1 and Danny 2 yell out, "DAD! NO!"

But we were too late! Technus has taken over the whole entire house! Technus then yells out, "Excellent! My upgrade is complete! With the technology in this house, I can drain all the power from this city, and then the world! Nobody heard that, right?" Too late! The plugs all over the lab tie up everyone but me, my ghost half and our borthers, and Jack! We transformed into ghost forms/ frost form respectively.

"WHOA! We can still do that?" Both Danny's say, as me and my ghost half say, "Apparently!" Danny 2 and Dawn 2 save everyone, while Danny 1, Jack and I fly up to Technus. Danny 1 and I got to Technus as we let out ghost rays. Danny 1 yells, "That's for totally wrecking our Weekend O' Fun, dude!" Then I yell out, "Yeah, this is your fault!" Technus then yells out, "I'll do more than that, whelps!"

He hits us with rays as we fall down on the road and we see everyone was out, including Jamie. Thank god, if his mother found out, I would be in trouble! Our other selves quickly turned human hoping to not cause suspicion, and our parents were confused, but then we hear Jazz yelling from inside, "Mom? Dad? Danny? Dawn?" Mom and dad run inside as Technus yells out, "Ooh, that was good! Let's see what I can do with all of this power!" Next thing we know, "Technus made the whole house come alive making it walk all over town!

Danny 2 transforms to ghost form as he says, "We have to stop him, before the whole city is destroyed!" But Danny 1 tells him, "Uh, good luck, dude!" But I tell him, "Danny, he's right! We have to help!" Danny 2 then says, "She is right, you know! I only have half of our powers! We must do it together! It's your duty!" Danny 1 laughs at the duty part.

Danny 1 tries to get out of it, but Tucker tells him, "But it will be fun?" Then Sam says, "And you get to hit stuff?" Jamie speaks up saying, "You can cause destruction!" Then Jack says, "And you might get a girlfriend if she sees you doing all of that!" Then Danny 1 lets out a big grin saying, "Sweet!"

Hero Danny tries to fly to go after Technus, but he can't fly! So the Danny's grab Sam and Tucker, Dawn 2 grabs Jamie, and I Jack and I fly together. We all phased through into the house as Sam, Tucker and Jamie go and get the Ghost Catcher! The rest of us flew up to where Technus is on the roof and we begin our fight!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Technus tries to blast us, but Danny 1 blasts an ecto blast that destroys the rays. Technus then tells us, "Five or five thousand, you cannot get past my Ghost Shield!" He activates it but there was a problem with that, as Danny 1 says, "Uh, dude! That only works if we're outside!" But Technus says, "No matter! My upgrade is extremely adaptable!"

Technus tries to hit us with metal tentacle like things, sometimes they missed, sometimes they didn't miss. Then I see Dawn 2 yelling out, "Eat lasers, Techno-Freak!" As she says that, it doesn't work! Dawn 1 floats up to her, asking "What's wrong?" Dawn 2 answers, "I don't know! I don't think we have any of the powers from our power taking!"

I yell out telling them, "Either way, we have to help your brothers! NOW!" They both nodded at me, as we fly up to Danny 1 and Danny 2. They're tied up as Sam, Tucker and Jamie finally arrived with the Ghost Catcher, they wave it over to Technus as he is forcibly phased out of the machine. That causes the house to stop moving making it drop and all of us ready to kick Technus butt!

Technus emerges, and now he is given an upgrade, as he says, "And it's time my ghost form got an upgrade as well! You cannot defeat me!" As Technus tries to fly away both Danny's and Dawn's grab him, exclaiming, "Oh, yes we can! Together!" They pull him until they hit the Ghost Catcher where now both Danny's are one and both Dawn's are one! They're back! Phew!

Danny gets up groaning, saying, "We did it!" Dawn gets up, saying, "Yeah, we did it, alright. But let's not do this ever again, okay? I have a big headache!" Danny walks up saying, "Alright Technus, it's just me, Dawn and Jack! Your going down!" Then Technus tells us, "Technus 2.0 will escape and fight another day!" He tries to escape but Danny and Dawn caught him as Danny tells him, "Shouting out your plans again? That is so 1.0." Dawn then says, "Seriously dude, plan what you're going to say!"

With that, Jamie threw a Fenton Thermos at Danny as he and Dawn capture Technus. Sam then exclaims, "Way to pull yourselves together, you two!" Jamie then comes running up, hugging Dawn saying, "Are you okay, Dawn?" Dawn smiles at him and hugs him tighter saying, "Yeah, Jamie I'm fine. Tired, but fine." Dawn looks at me for a bit, but then turns away. Okay, now I have to know, what's going on.

It turned out the Ghost Cathcer has two sides. Side 1 for 'Separate,' Side 2 for, 'Merge.' If only we had found that sooner. Danny, Dawn and I turned back to human mode, as Danny tells us, "Too bad I can't pull together the Weekend O' Fun I promised you guys." Tucker then says, "Are you kidding? This was a fun weekend!" Jamie speaks up saying, "Yeah, this was great Danny!"

Danny questions, "Really?" Sam tells him as we all walk over to the balcony edge of the building, "We're your friends Danny! Kicking back or kicking butt!" I speak up saying, "Yeah, what she said. Ghost fighting is a lot of fun even for me, but honestly, I'm glad I got you both back." Danny and Dawn both smile back as Dawn blushes.

I smiled at this as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton appear, as Mr. Fenton says, "Glad to see your all in one piece, kids!" Then Sam, Tucker, Jamie, Dawn, Danny and I say together, "Tell me about it!" Mr. Fenton then says, "Now to work on putting the house back." As we all look over the edge Danny asks him, "Um, dad maybe that can wait until later?"

But he didn't agree with this, and in a few days the house is back where it is. And now it's time for me to talk to Dawn.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I'm in my bedroom glad to be back in the house where it's meant to be. I play with my guitar for a bit, as I hear a knock. So I yell out, "Come in!" I look up and see it's Jack who comes in, he closes and locks the door. He comes over and asks me, "Dawn, we have to talk." I stare disbelieving at him and ask him, "Oh, no! Don't tell me your dumping me for Paulina!"

Jack looks shocked at me as he tells me, "What? No, trust me I would never do that! (sighs) It's about when your other half talked about your fears." Oh, no! I was afraid of this! So I try to tell him, "Jack, I was separated at that time remember! None of that might have been true-!" But then I was interrupted when Jack let out a growl, and next thing I knew, I was pinned to my bed.

I stared at Jack shocked at this, as he tells me shaking slightly, "Dawn, listen to me. You're afraid of a bunch of things I can understand that, but please tell me what you're really afraid of. Remember back on Easter? Pitch told me you were afraid of a bunch of things. It won't leave this room, I promise." I looked at him, and see there are tears forming in his eyes. He was actually crying for me!

I have no choice so I sighed and told him, "The thing I'm afraid of right now, is that I might not be good enough for you, that maybe you should love someone else. I know Man in the Moon said, we're meant to be, but I'm not sure if I can live up to _**her**_ potential. That, and also being forever alone, with no one to help me."

He stares wide-eyed at me as he knows I'm talking about Mary, my past self. When I found out, I was worried I couldn't live up to her potential. But the next thing that happens causes me to stop worrying as Jack kisses me hard. My eyes are opened wide at the intensity of the kiss, as I wrap an arm around his neck, close my eyes and he holds me close telling me as he breaks up the kiss, "Dawn, don't ever think like that again. Mary may be your past life, and you may have her soul. But you're still different from her. Why do you think I fell for you?"

I start to have tears in my eyes as I ask him, "Because I was pretty?" He shakes his head as he wipes away my tears saying, "No, the reason I fell for you, was because you were the most amazing person I could ever fall in love with. Your kind, your mischievous, your smart, your brave, but most importantly, you're my light. As I put in that necklace I gave you, 'You are my light in an endless sea of darkness, and I will always follow that light.' I meant it, I'll never leave you."

I look at him as more tears run down my face, as I cry some more. Jack pulls me up as I sit on his lap, and hugs me tighter as I hug him tighter, so I say to him, "Thank you, Jack. Not only for being a friend, but also for being here for me." He looks up at me saying, "No problem, Dawn. From now on, just tell me what you're afraid of, alright?" I nod as I realized our position, and blush as I tell Jack, "Um, Jack can you let go of me now?"

He then realizes our position, as he blushes a little as he whispers in my ear, "What if I don't want to? From now on, I'll make sure you're loved everyday." I looked at him eyes wide, but let out a smile, as I whisper to him, "Well, then why don't you show me now?" Jack cheekily grins and tells me, "As you wish, babe." He kisses me again.

When we let go, I tell him, "Sorry that I let out my depressed feelings. It's just when we first fought Spectra, she was sucking out the misery from everyone, except Jazz and I. I asked Man in the Moon about it the other day, and he told me, because of my immortality gift, I have some premier powers, like not being depressed, no matter how many times she tries to get through to me."

Jack's curiosity is peaked as he says, "Really? He talks to you?" I nod and tell him, "Uh-huh. He said his power was protecting me from her. So she never got any depression from me." Jack smiles and tells me, "Well, that's good!" I get confused as I ask him, "What do you mean by that?" Jack smiles as he holds me saying, "Because of you were depressed, I wouldn't be able to kiss you, like right now."

He immediately kisses me again, as I feel happiness and love from it. Now I really can't wait for more adventures which, means hopefully, I'll get more make-out sessions!

* * *

And that's another chapter! Now onto the questions! How come Danny, Dawn and Jack can see Youngblood when the rest of the Fenton Clan can't? How will a vacation help? Who is Bearbert Einstein? And what's with the weird sounds in the bathroom? Find out next time on The Advemtures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	10. Chapter 10 The Fenton Menaces

Hello, fellow readers! Here is the Identity Crisis Chapter! In this one, Jazz knows their secret and joins in! So this chapter is a bit different. Also I'm doing this whole story in Wikipedia order. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 10: The Fenton Menaces

Jazz's Voice-Over:

Do you know how sometimes you feel like you're the only responsible person in your family? Well, there are days when my family makes me feel like I'm the only responsible adult in the world! After all, ever since I learned Danny's, Dawn's and Jack's secrets, I promised myself I'd never let anyone know, like Mom and Dad. I know it's been about a month since I was told the truth of how they came to be. Even Jack's origins and why he's here.

Unless their lives depended on it, well guess what? That time has come!

You know how regular kids freak out because of a pop quiz? Or a pimple? Well, my siblings, Danny and Dawn, and Dawn's boyfriend, Jack? They have other pressures. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess it all started on typical Fenton Family outing with Jack now being a part of it, of course…

* * *

Danny's POV:

My whole family and Jack are in the Specter Speeder for a family outing, and we're out at the lake above the water. Jack told Dawn, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and I that he never went underwater before because he was afraid he'd freeze the water. So now he gets to see it all firsthand.

The Specter Speeder is casually floating on the water, when Mom says, "(sighs happily) Nothing like spending quality family time with the people you love!" But then dad presses a button and now we're all underwater. Luckily the Specter Speeder is keeping us safe from the water. I look at Jack and Dawn, and Jack practically falls in love with the sight of being underwater, Dawn as well. I envy them for having such a close relationship. After all, she met him first.

I hear Jazz speak next to me say, "And by 'quality time,' you mean hunting ghosts in a sub-aquatic death trap?" Jack speaks up saying, "Lay off, Jazz! This is awesome! I always wanted to see things underwater." Dawn smiles at this and says, "Yeah, I always wanted to know what was at the bottom of this lake."

Dad then tells us all, "Of course, Jazzypants! Whether its land, sea or air, I won't stop, until we catch a ghost and rip it apart molecule by molecule!" I look down in fear, and I could tell Dawn was as well. All of a sudden, Jack, Dawn and I looked out the window and we saw a ship, but not just a regular ship, it was Youngblood's ship! Jazz then asks next to me, "Hey, you three okay?" So I answer her with, "Who, us? We're doing swell." Then Dawn says, "Every single freaking molecule of us." Finally Jack mutters, "Oh, crud."

I quickly utter out, "I don't think we should go in there!" But then Dad exclaims, "Go in there? Good idea, Danny!" But Dawn, Jack and I freak out at this, but we're already inside. Mom and dad drives on through as we Dawn, Jack and I see Youngblood outside, I warn the others, "Don't you see it? How can you not see it?!" Dawn yells out, "It's a ghost!"

Dad and mom come over to where the three of us see Youngblood. But mom tells us, "Kids, there is no ghost here!" But we try to tell them as Dad tells us, "Very funny, kids. Save it for April Fools Day, huh?" Dawn then tries to tell them, "But dad, they're really is a ghost! You have to believe us!" Dawn, Jack and I quickly go over to the Controls of the Speeder, as Jack and I activated the weapons, and blast all of the ship and we steer it away to get up to the surface.

But Mom yells at us telling us, "Kids, there are no ghosts out there!" Jack then yells out, "Are you people blind?! There are definitely ghosts at the ship!" Dawn then yells out, "Yeah, why can't you see them?!" The ship then crumbles down, along with the Ghost Shield, as I yell out, "We have to get out of here!"

The speeder is above the surface as Dawn presses a button turning it into a boat, as I drive it hoping to get away from Youngblood, but Mom pulls all three of us away exclaiming, "Kids, get away from the controls!" Jazz then tells us, "What's up with you three?! Chasing ghosts that aren't even there is Dad's job!" Dad then yells out, "Yeah, what she said!"

But I try to tell them, "But he was there! We saw him!" Then Dawn says, "Yeah, the three of us saw him as clear as day!" Then Jack asks them, "So why couldn't you?!" The three of us keep looking out the window, trying to find him, but to no avail.

* * *

Jazz's Voice-Over:

Clearly something was up with Dawn, Danny and Jack, and as usual, my parents have their own nutty way to try and get to the bottom of things. So as usual, it was up to me!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Jack and I were strapped to down on tables, and we're being forcibly spinning around like crazy! We're going to be sick! Mom then yells out to us, "Just a bit longer, kids!" Dad then exclaims, "Don't worry, you three! We'll spin the crazy out of you all in no time!" They finally stopped as the three of us are whimpering and shivering, hoping this was over as Danny yells out, "We're not crazy!"

Then I yelled out, "Yeah, same here! You're all crazy for not seeing the ghost!" Then Jack yells out, "Yeah, who are you going to believe, yourselves or your own flesh and blood and their friend?!" But we had to go through more spinning and I don't think I can eat anything tonight. A few hours later, I was getting ready for bed when Jazz appears.

Jazz then comes into my room and asks me, "Dawn? What exactly did you, Danny and Jack see?" I sigh as I told her finally now shaking like crazy, "We did see a ghost, Jazz. His name is Youngblood. He's a pirate ghost kid, and a very annoying one. But why are you asking me and not Danny?" So Jazz answers, "Because, Danny is still jittery, and I don't think Jack has gotten used to me yet."

I smile at this, and tell her, "Ah. That explains it." So I tell her what happened with Ember and Youngblood: When she, mom and dad, were hopped up on cheesy New Age music version of Ember's song 'Remember.' She couldn't believe it happened. So she then tells me, "So how come you three can see him and I can't?" I thought about this and figured, "Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out. I still don't get it. But I'll let you know. And Jazz? We're not crazy. You know that."

Jazz smiles and tells me, "I know. I had to keep up the act, so no one knows. Get some sleep, and we'll see what we can do when it happens." I nod as she then leaves. I'm glad Jazz knows our secrets. It proves I can actually talk to her about anything now. The next day comes, as Danny is still jittery. Jack and I are doing better, even when I told the two of them, what I told Jazz.

Danny and Jack are glad to know that Jazz believes us. Sam finds us at our lockers, as she asks us, "Hey, you three. Are you all okay? Danny, you look a little…" Danny then freaks out saying, "CRAZY?! Don't say crazy!" Danny shakes, shiver and whimpers still as Sam tells him, "I was going to say you three look like you were spun around a million times strapped on a table. Why? Do you think you're crazy?"

I sigh and told her, "Sorry, Sam. We've been a bit on edge last night." Danny then tells Sam, "We think we're starting to see ghosts when there aren't any." Jack speaks up saying, "You can say that again! We saw Youngblood, and no one else saw him." Tucker then comes up to us and asks Jack, Danny and I, "Hey, guys. How many times has this happened to you? You three need to sneak away and fight ghosts, but you're stuck with your family."

So Danny answers him, "Uh, more than a little." Then I say, "A lot lately, actually." Then Jack says, "Yeah, they're becoming stricter ever since I'm dating their daughter." I come up to him and tell him, "But you like dating their daughter, don't you?" Jack smirks at me and tells me, "You know, I do!"

So Tucker tells us, "Then do I have good news for you three! Now you can throw away all those tired old excuses, with this, the Tucker Foley Alibi O' Matic." He shows us an Ipod that's like a tape recorder, and we're all confused. So Tucker exclaims, "Just set it behind a closed door, then presto! Your home asleep!" He presses a button and snoring comes out. Then he says, "But wait there's more!"

Sam then asks annoyed, "Does there have to be?" Tucker then presses a button and says, "There's also head cold." Sounds of a head cold appears and then Tucker says as he presses another button, "And my specialty…" Farting appears on there as if someone is having diarrhea. Tucker then gives us three separate ones, asking us, "Now how much would you pay?" Sam then says annoyed, "To make it stop?"

Jack makes a big grin, and gives Tucker money saying, "I'll give you twenty bucks! This will be good for a prank on Bunny!" Tucker accepts the money with a grin, and tells Jack, "You see, this is why I like you, Jack! You like my crazy ideas!" And Jack tells him with a smile, "And this is why I like you, Tucker! You come up with the best things!" I sigh in my head as think to myself, 'Boys!'

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I've been listening to everything they've said. The bell rings as I then hears Sam say, "I never thought I'd say this, but…Thank heavens, class!" All of a sudden Danny, Jack and Dawn yell, "YOU!" I look around and don't see anyone, it must be that Youngblood ghost, Dawn told me about. Danny then says, "We might not have been able to do anything last time, but now we're going-!" Danny tries to say, but then he sees Jazz as Dawn reminds him, "Uh, Danny, remember? Jazz knows we're ghosts!"

Danny then calms down as he then says, "Uh, right! I forgot!" I have an idea as I tell them, "I know you three have class, but you need to fight this ghost, so go and transform in the restrooms." The three look at me confused then smile as Jack says, "Thanks, Jazz!" Dawn speaks up saying, "Well, then lets hurry!" Danny and Jack go into the boys restroom to transform and Dawn goes into the girl's restroom.

I hear the sounds of transformation and fighting and Mr. Lancer comes around and asks me in front of the boys restroom, "If that's your brother and your sister's boyfriend, making those noises in there, I would suggest they get a little more fiber in their diets." Mr. Lancer leaves and then Danny, Dawn and Jack come out kicking and punching at the air, and with Dawn and Danny letting loose ectoblasts, and Jack letting out ice blasts, destroying things in the hallway in the process.

They then charge with Dawn helping Jack phase through the ceiling, as I see all the damage.

* * *

Jazz's Voice-Over:

They were probably right! Whenever I saw them fighting ghosts, I could see them, but I couldn't see this ghost. If this was true, then I have to help them find that ghost and capture it. But we can't do it at school or the house. I have to get the three away from the house and school, so that they can't cause any more damage. Somewhere, like a camping trip!

* * *

Danny's POV:

All of us are downstairs in the lab when Jazz proposes an idea for a camping trip. Jazz tells us, "Studies show that connecting with nature has a calming effect on troubled teens." So I answer her annoyed, "Are there any studies on the calming effect of big sisters minding their own business?!" Dawn speaks up saying, "I agree with camping!" And Jack answers, "Me too! I camp a lot when I'm on my travels, so I'm in!"

All of a sudden, Dawn, Jack and I are being poked, as the three of us yell out, "Quit it!" Everyone looks at us worried as jazz tell our parents, "See? This toxic home environment is making them nervous wrecks! They need a normal family outing! One that has nothing to do with ghosts!" I can feel my eye twitch as I tll her annoyed, "Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?!" Then Younblood pokes the three of us again and the three of us yell out, "AND WILL YOU STOP POKING US?!"

Mom tries to tell Jazz, "I don't know, Jazz, honey. Sure, the three of them seem a little high-strung but I'm sure it's nothing we can't work out here..." Younblood pokes us again, and I snatch an ecto-gun and begin shooting all over, while Mom, Dad, Jazz, Jack and Dawn hide. Then I overhear Mom telling Jazz, "I'll get the sleeping bags." Then Dad tells them, "And I'll get that ghost hunting equipment!" I look over and see mom and Jazz disapproving of it as Dad corrects himself saying, "And by ghost hunting equipment, I mean…Uhh...The other sleeping bags!"

A few hours later, Dawn, Jack, Jazz and I meet in my room discussing about the camp plans. Jazz tells us, "I'm sorry, you guys, but this is the best way to help you three." So I ask her annoyed, "Help us with what?! A camping trip?! Why that?!" Then Dawn speaks up saying, "Because of us." I look at her confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Dawn answers with, "Think about it, Danny! We've been destroying things in the school, the lab and we keep seeing Youngblood when no one else can see him. But if we go on a camping trip, we won't be able to destroy anything. That way, it'll prove to our parents we're not crazy. But if Youngblood follows us, we can sneak away using the bathroom on the RV we're taking. And if he attacks us at night, we can fight him at night."

Then Jack answers her with, "She's right, Danny. This might be the only thing we can do." I look at them and realize this might be the only way. So I smile and tell Jazz, "Okay, I'm in. But remember we can't let them find out, got it?" We all nodded and we then hear a voice, "I hope your inviting me too!" We look at the door and see North in his human form!

"North!" Jack exclaims giving the man a big hug, as North laughs loudly as Jack asks him, "What are you doing here?" Dawn speaks up saying, "Mrs. Bennett called about an hour ago. Sophie is going to be at a friend's house, while Jamie needs a babysitter. I agreed to babysit him while we're on our family trip. I also told Bunny if he wanted to, he can visit Sophie and her new friends. North got wind, and he asks if it was okay to come. I told our parents that Jack's 'father' wanted to see how he was doing, so they agreed to let him come along."

I speak up saying, "That's a great idea! Just in case we need more help if Youngblood also has his crew with him, we get more help!" Jazz smiles and then asks us, "Wait a minute, you said North? This guy is Santa Claus?!" Dawn smiles and tells her, "Yep, he's in his human form thanks to the watch I give him." Jazz and North talk to each other, and she becomes happy knowing his existence is real. I hope we beat Youngblood tomorrow!

* * *

Jazz's POV:

We're all outside of the house, with mom and dad in camping clothes. Before they went in, I checked dad for ghost hunting equipment and I found a controller with a button, pressed it, and out popped a giant magnet, dad tells me, "It's a waffle iron?" But I didn't believe him. He goes in with mom, and I quickly pressed the off button for the Weapons Control so that they can't fight ghosts.

I overhear Sam and Tucker talking with Dawn, Danny, and Jack. Sam and Tucker came to see us off when Sam asks us, "Are the three of you going to be okay?" Danny answers, "We should be. North is coming with us in his human form, and Jamie will be coming along, that and with Jazz knowing the ghost we're going to fight, we'll have a chance of fighting Youngblood if he follows."

I got to them and tell them it's time to go. Sam and Tucker had to leave so that we can leave. I then overhear Danny yelling, "Yeah, you better run!" Then Dawn yells out, "We see you again, we're going to tear you-!" Dawn then stops as she, Danny and Jack see us look at them as Jack asks them "You didn't see anything, did you?" Sam, Tucker and I shook our heads no.

But Danny tries to tell us, "But they were right there, around the corner!" So Danny, Dawn and Jack sigh in defeatand go to the Assault Vehicle where North just gets in, in his human form. Then Mom tells Jack, Danny and Dawn, "Oh, and kids! This weekend, it's just a regular RV." With dad saying disappointingly, "AW!"

We all get in with Sam and Tucker saying, with hope, "We'll see you guys on Monday." I sit with Danny, Dawn, Jack and North, and we got to Jamie's house. Jamie is such a sweet kid. He told me what happened when he fought Pitch, the boogeyman. I also asked North what the North Pole was like when it wasn't in mom and dad's listening range. I never thought yetis make the toys! We also told Jamie and North what was going on, they are glad to help!

We're now in the middle of the desert on the road with dad not liking his camping clothes. But mom packed Fenton Ointment for dad, still eww! Then Mom gives me Bearbert saying, "And I also packed your old Bearbert Einstein for you, Jazz!" I grab it very embarassed, telling her, "MOM! Stop treating me like a baby!" But then I remembered how much fun I had with him when I was little!

Danny, Dawn, Jamie and Jack grin at this, and North looks at me with wonder in his eyes. "Oh, and I almost forgot! I also packed Full Moon for you, Dawn!" Mom says as she grabs a stuffed white wolf puppy from her bag and gives it to Dawn. Dawn is blushing pretty bad as Jack tells her with a grin, "Full Moon?" Dawn blushes even more telling him, "She was my best friend, growing up."

Then I see Jack looking at her with understanding as he hugs her with an arm and she's leaning on his shoulder, looks at her with a grin as he says, "Well, then! I'm glad you do have a friend." She smiles at him, and I can clearly see the love the two share. I smile at this, glad that Dawn has someone to look out for her.

* * *

Danny's POV:

"Ew, gross! Do they always do that?" Jamie asks me, as I answer him, "Sometimes. Be thankful you don't live with them." North then asks me, "So, Danny. How has Jack been doing since last I've seen him?" I smile and tell him, "He's been doing fine, North. Being with Dawn, hanging out with us, and ghost hunting. He's a real good pro at it." North grins at me, as he tells me, "Ah, that is good! Thanks again for helping him, Danny and Dawn! I don't what we would have done if not for you!"

I laugh and tell him, "Thanks, North!" Mom then calls out to us with, "Who's up for a game of 'I Spy'? I spy with my little eyes something beginning with... C!" Dad makes a guess with, "Cola, chaffing, cattleprod..." I look out the window and see what I didn't think I'd see in this day and age, "Cowboy?" Jazz then asks me, "Where do you see a cowboy?" So I answer her with, "Duh, he's riding right next to us!...At seventy miles an hour? Oh no not again."

Dawn, Jack, Jamie and North look outside and they all see what I saw! We all then hit a bump. Mom then complains asking us, "Oh, come on! Isn't anybody going to guess what 'I Spy' beginning with C?" But then Dawn and I yell out, "CLIFF!" Mom praises us with, "Very good, kids!" We all hit another bump, we realized something was wrong with the RV.

We all look down through the window, as the RV might fall from the cliff. Luckily, Dad pressed the button called Threader Re-Threader. It fixed the threader on the RV. We all sigh in relief as Dad tells us, "I invented the technology that help me when it breaks. It's nice to know it has other uses."

We're all back in our seats. Dad is still complaining about the clothes, his soda hat and driving at the same time, and gives the steering wheel to mom while he scratchees himself. I ask Jazz, "We're not gong to let the ghost weapons out, are we?" Jazz tells me, "No, we can't. Then they'll know something is up." Jamie then speaks up saying, "Hey, I have an idea! Use the bathroom and transform." I smile and tell him, "And this is why we have you along."

Dawn then tells North, "North, can you stay here and watch Jamie for me?" North smiles and nods and tells me, "Sure thing, Dawn!" Then Jack tells Jamie, "Jamie, you stay here, and buckle up!" Jamie nods and tells the three of us, "Be careful!" Dawn, Jack and I nod as we made our way to the bathrooms.

There is one for girls and the other for boys. Jack and I went in the boys bathroom and Dawn went in the girls bathroom. Jack and I transformed, but before we left, we left Tucker's Alibi O' Matics in the restrooms, as I then say, "Man, what's Tucker been eating?" Jack makes a disgusted face and tells me, "I don't know and I don't want to find out."

I phased Jack and I outside where Dawn is, and we see Youngblood dressed up as a cowboy and his ghost skeleton parrot turned into a skeleton horse that he's riding on. I see him shooting a gun and landing on a tire, but Dawn and I cut the rope as th RV drives away. I yell out to Youngblood, "Hey, you need to back off, cowbrat!" Dawn and I ltet loose ectoblasts as watched Youngblood fall from the cliff but his skeleton horse catches him.

The three of us zoom to the front of the RV, and we keep blasting them along the rock wall. With Dawn and I doing ectoblasts, and Jack hurling ice blasts.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Jamie, North and I watching all of this happening when I heard Mom asking Dad, "Huh, what are three ghost kids doing out here?" With Dad answering her, "I don't know, Maddie, but they must really hate that rock formation." Then Mom asks him, "Shouldn't we be hunting them down or something?" I have to do something and fast!

I came up to them exclaiming, "No! I mean, you promised! No ghost fighting remember?" They took it to heart, and I sigh with relief along with North and Jamie. Hopefully, they'll be alright!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jack, Danny and I are racing to catch up with Youngblood, when he turns his arm into a lasso and grabs the three of us at once by our feet. Jack is still holding onto his staff, as Younblood drags us on his skeleton horse. They run and we almost hit the RV, but luckily we missed.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

We all sigh in relief as Dad says, "And speaking of relief…" Dad runs over to the restroom, while mom takes the wheel. Jamie and I quickly get over there with me telling, Dad, "You can't go in them! Danny, Dawn and Jack are really sick!" And now there's snoring? "And now they're sleeping it off!" I guess it was a good thing they got the Alibi O' Matics after all.

So Jamie tells Dad, "Yeah, you need to wait until they wake up, Mr. Fenton!" I nodded with Jamie and North comes up to Dad and tells him, "Yes, so hold on a bit longer, Jack!" Dad nods and goes to sit down as Jamie, North and I sigh in relief.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jack and I then decided to use the rope against Younblood, we flew around him tying him up, until he was tied tight enough. We fell down to a cliff as Youngblood gets off and complains to us, "No fair! You three dogtied my horse!" But his skeleton horse corrects him, "That's hogtied!"

I then grab and ask Youngblood, "Who cares? Why can't they see you?!" Dawn comes up and tells him, "Talk, ghostbrat!" So Youngblood tell us, "Duh! Why do you think I call myself Youngblood? Only the young can see me! Only kids!"

"Wait a minute! In the sub, in school, at our house! The three of us were the only kids there!" Then Jack spaks up saying, "And North and Jamie! Jamie is a kid, and North acts like a kid. And I'm forever trapped in a kids body." Then Youngblood also tells us, "That and your older sister, who thinks she's a grown up! Everybody think the three of you are crazy! Now get back there and prove it!"

He lassos the three of us and throws us around until we hit the RV and phase through it, and we hit the restrooms. We quickly tuned back to human forms as we left the restrooms, with Jazz, Jamie and North looking at us, and Dad running to the restroom. Luckily we also grabbed the Alibi O' Matics before he found them.

* * *

Jazz's Voice-Over:

Okay, in retrospect, putting our family, a winter spirit, a full grown Santa Claus, and a kid out here in the remote wilderness with two unstable kids who have ghost powers with a teenage winter spirit, probably wasn't the best idea. But either way, now that we know how come we couldn't see the ghost, maybe we can finish him off.

* * *

Jazz's POV:  
It's now night time, and Mom and dad are in their house tent, while Dawn, Jack, Jamie, Danny, North and I are in the other one that are bug for six. We all begin talking about whats happening. So I ask them, "So, the reason why Mom, Dad and I can't see this Youngblood ghost is because we're adults?" Danny nods and says, "Yeah, that's right. Jack, Dawn and I saw him when we were in the sub, the school, and the lab, because we were the only kids there."

Then Dawn says, "Jack and North can see him, because they're immortal." Then Jack answers, "Jamie can see him too, because he's a kid. You couldn't Jazz because, you act like an adult. Youngblood doesn't need belief like the Guardians do, as long as you're a kid, you can see him."

North speaks up saying, "If this is true, then we must beat him!" Then finally Jamie speaks up, "But we need to wait, until the adults are asleep, to go out there and beat him!" North tells Jamie, "Good idea! But I can tell they are already asleep. Let's go outside and see of we can find him." We all agreed and left the tent.

Danny and Dawn have a Fenton Thermos each, Jack has a pair of Fenton Ghost Gloves, Jamie has a Jack O' Nine Tails, North has his swords and I have an ecto-gun. We decided to split into teams. Danny and Dawn are team 1, Jack and Jamie are team 2, and North and I are team 3. We begin to search until we hear Danny and Dawn screaming we all make our move and found them, but fron what I could see, they were still fighting air. If only I could see the ghost, then I could help them. If only I wasn't …acting like an adult.

That's it! "Jack, North!" I call out to them and tell them, "Make me act like a kid again! If I can be like a kid, I can help!" Jack grins and uses his magic to turn the ground where we are to snow! I then felt something cold hit my head, I look up and see it was Jack, who did it. I begin throwing snowballs like I was a kid, with North joining in. Next thing I knew, I heard a voice, I turned around and see it was a small ghost kid that was dressed like a cowboy as I exclaimed, "You must be the Yungblood ghost! You're not crazy after all!"

Danny then says to me, "You have now stooped to our level. Thank you for shopping at Fenton Mart." Then Dawn says, "Where we make the serious ones turn into kids." Jamie and I quickly get into the RV, and I turned the weapons on, while North, Jack, Dawn and Danny go after Youngblood. I'm now driving and Jamie and I are activating the weapons, hoping to hit him. He gets on a skeleton horse, and Jamie and I see Dawn, Danny, North and Jack transform.

I fire the lasers some more until Youngblood lets loose spurs from his boots, and they cut off the weapons. I quickly stop the RV as North grabs Youngblood and pins him to the roof. I start driving as I overhear Danny telling Youngblood, "You ready to play with the big kids, Young butt?!" Then Dawn says next to him, "Because we sure are!" They grab him, and they drag him along the road.

We see Mom and Dad woke up, I wonder how come they didn't wake up from all of the fighting.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Youngblood is bruised and beaten, and just when we were about to be attacked, Jamie and Jazz used lipstick blasters to destroy him as his head lands on Youngbloods lap. So Jack tells Youngblood, "Not so tough now that she can see you, huh kid?" The RV stops as Youngblood asks us, "What are you going to do? At some point I'm going to squirm free. It's not like you can lock me up in jail or something!" But I showed him my Fenton Thermos and captured him. We all sigh in relief glad to know Youngblood is gone and I can we can relax.

* * *

Jazz's Voice-Over:

So in the end, no matter how abnormal things seemed, or abnormal our life can be…everything was bac to normal. Or our version of normal…

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We then see Mom and Dad with ecto-weapons as they prepare to shoot us. I press a button and the windshield wipers splashed water on our parents and Jack, Dawn and Danny fly away as North turns back to his human form at the side of the RV. Everything is right with the world again.

The next day, we showed mom and dad that Danny, Jack and I are no longer crazy, and they were glad we were back to normal. Sunday night came and we are back home, safe and sound, and we can see ghosts as if it was normal again. Jamie's mom paid me, and I Jamie told me that Sophie was happy she got to see Bunny again. North went back to the North Pole and told our parents he was glad, that Jack has friends and a girlfriend.

I wonder what will happen now?

* * *

Jazz's Voice-Over:

So, yeah…sometimes I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders. And I'm the only responsible adult in the family…But Danny, Dawn and Jack are responsible, and they're all kids. Which means that it's probably safe for me to be a kid every now and then. I'm glad I got to be a part of the action. The next ghost fight, I'm going to be even greater!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions… Why is Jazz on the team? What are these ghosts she accidently catches? How much longer will Danny and Dawn hae before they get even angrier? And where has Jazz run off to? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!

Jamie is wearing a long sleeved green shirt that has a sports team on it, aka the Packers from Bitter Reunions, and black pants with black tennis shoes.

Jack is wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with black pants and black white tennis shoes.

Dawn is wearing a blue t-shirt with purple stripes from shoulder to shoulder, denim pants and black tennis shoes.

In this story North's human form has brown hair and brown eyes, it was my idea, so you know...


	11. Chapter 11 Secret Weapons

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. Also I'm doing this whole story in Wikipedia order. Fellow readers, I have decided to update chapters every two weeks. Go on ahead and throw rotten food ate me. I need to time to sort out the chapters, and who knows I might update earlier than two weeks, it all depends. There might be some grammar mistakes! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 11: Secret Weapons

Jack's POV:

Dawn, Danny and I are invisible as the Cyber Zombie Commando Movie Marathon is done in the movie theater. Sam and Tucker went out first, while the three of us were invisible. Sam and Tucker yawn and stretch as Sam says, "I can't believe we sat through three Cyber Zombie Commando movies." Then Tucker tells her, "I could have used a little less zombie and a little more cyber. But that's just me, I'm all about the cyber."

Sam and Tucker looked around as Sam yells out, "Coast is clear, you guys!" Then Danny, Dawn and I say together, "Sweet!" We then become visible with me in my human form hanging onto Dawn. Then Danny and Dawn asks, "No sign of Jazz?" Then Sam clarifies with, "No sign of Jazz."

We all breathe a sigh of relief as Danny says, "Good! Ever since Jazz found out we've been fighting ghosts, she's been kind of-!" Danny gets interrupted when Jazz drives up in her car and pins Danny and Dawn to the wall as Danny continues, "…Pushy!" Then Dawn says, "(scoffs) More like clingy!"

Then Jazz asks us, "Danny, Dawn! Are you both okay?!" She then thrusts a thermos for each of them saying, "You know you should never leave the house without a Fenton Thermos!" She then whispers, "What if there is a ghost around?" Then I speak up telling her, "Uh, Jazz? Dawn and I already have Fenton Thermoses." I show her the one in my hoodie pocket, and Dawn shows hers from her purse.

Then Danny tells Jazz, "There's no ghost around, Jazz. If there was, mine and Dawn's ghost senses would have gone off!" And just like that, they did go off, as Jazz asks, "Like that?" A roar of a rocket passes by as we all look up and we see Skulker flying around. As Tucker says afraid, "Skulker?! He's hunting you three again?!" Then Jazz says afraid, "Again?! As in more than once?"

So Dawn tells her, "Jazz, settle down, would ya? There's a rhythm to these things. Ghosts attack, we exchange witty banter," Then Danny finishes with, "We kick ghost butt, and we all go home having learned a valuable lesson about honesty, or some such nonsense." Jazz writes all of that down and she asks us, "So, why is he not attacking?" Dawn, Danny and I get confused as we exclaim, "What?!" Then Danny says annoyed as Skulker flies away, "No attack? He's ignoring us?!"

Dawn, Danny and I transformed as we follow Skulker to Axion Labs, where he is grabbing a jar of something as Jack then asks Skulker who gets scared he was found out, "Bloodstream nanobots? What are bloodstream nanobots?" Dawn then says, "I don't know, but it can't be good!" Skulker then fires three separate nets for each of us as Skulker leaves. We break free of the nets as Danny yells mad, "You didn't even call us whelps!"

We follow him, hoping to find outwhat the heck he's doing.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I'm driving with Sam and Tucker in the car as we found where Danny, Dawn and jack found Skulker when Sam asks me, "Jazz, did it ever occur to you that Danny, Dawn and Jack have been doing just fine on their own? Without your help?" So I tell her, "Exactly! So imagine how much better they'll do with it!" We made it to axion Labs, and saw the ghost come out along with Danny, Dawn and Jack.

I stopped and parked the car as I grab my Fenton Thermos, I uncapped it and aim it for the ghost, exclaiming, "You just earned a one-way ticket to Thermos Land, Ghost!" But I fell back as the thermos missed as it then grabs a hold of Danny and Dawn. Jack sees this and yells out, "DAWN!" He tries to grab her but can't! Danny and Dawn got captured instead. Sam, Tucker and Jack get mad as I ask them, "Think I should work on my banter?"

Tucker then tells me, "Start with your aim." Jack comes over to me and asks me worriedly, "Are they going to be okay in there?" So I tell him, "They should be, Jack. So don't worry!"

Then Sam tells me, "Uh, Jazz? Two things you should not say to Jack, is 'don't worry' and 'should be.' It only makes him worry even more about Dawn's safety." Wow. I guess Jack loves her more than I thought. We got back home, Dawn and Danny were set free, and they get mad at me. But I was excited to show them something tomorrow at school!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day, school begins as I kept thinking about last night. How come Jack wasn't captured in the Thermos? Must be because he isn't exactly a ghost. But I was tired. I went through a make-out session with Jack last night, when he was worried about me and Danny being in the Thermos. But at least it was over…

…Until Tucker laughs about it as Danny asks Tucker annoyed, "It's not funny, Tucker!" Tucker then tries to calm down saying, "Come on! Six hours crammed in the Fenton Thermos! It's totally funny!" Then I whine, "It's not funny, Tucker! It was horrible! (shivers) Now I know how the other ghosts feel!"

So Danny retaliates by knocking Dashs's books out of his hand as he growls but Danny, Jack and I tell him together pointing to Tucker, "He did it." Dash then grabs him and stuffs Tucker in a locker and closes it as I then say, "Okay, I feel better now!" Then Tucker says through the locker, "Oh, come on!"

So Danny asks Tucker, "Is it funny now?" Jack laughs and tells Danny, "This is why I like you, Danny. You make things better for us all!" Danny, Sam and I laugh with him as Sam tries to free Tucker as she tells us, "I know the three of you are annoyed, but look on the bright side! Maybe that's the kind of mistake that'll get Jazz to stop interfering." Sam opened the locker door, and as Tucker was about to get out, Jazz comes over and closes the door, with Tucker still inside.

Jazz comes over with her laptop telling us, "Guess what I've figured out? I've done painstaking research on last night's mystery ghost." Mystery ghost? Oh, boy she ahas a lot to learn. So Danny tells her, "Uh, you mean Skulker?" But Jazz corrects him by telling him, "Let's just call him Ghost X. And based on my research, I would characterize him a hunter of some sorts."

So then Sam says sarcastic and acting out Skulker as she then frees Tucker, "Oh, she's good! We didn't figure that out until he screamed, 'I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!'" Tucker gets out as Jazz gives us a top secret folder, "Here's my composite sketch of Ghost X." We look through the folder and saw what the sketch looked like. It was pretty stupid looking. Sophie could probably draw him better!

She also then tells us, "And I also took the liberty of crafting, I must say, some funny witty banter for your next encounter with him. Bye!" She finally leaves as we look through the folder as Sam reads the banter out loud, " 'See you later, X!' 'X marks the spot!' 'You've been X-ed!' None of these are funny at all!"

Then I speak up saying, "You can say that again! She's going to need a lot of help." Jack nods with me as well, saying, "I know what you mean. She needs training for fighting, how to use the ghost weapons and the funny witty banter." Then Tucker speaks up saying, "And nothing is funnier than her sucking you and Danny in the Fenton Thermos, Dawn. You can't follow broad physical comedy like that with a one liner."

Jack looks over at Kwan talking to Star as he knocked the books out of Kwan's hand and he growls at him as Jack points to Tucker, and Kwan stuffs him inside a locker. Then Danny gets an idea saying, "But if Jazz thinks we're letting her help," I get what he means and finish it for him, "Maybe she'll stop interfering as much!" So Danny and I ask Sam and Jack, "Worth a shot?" Then Sam says, "Worth a shot!" Then Jack says, "Might as well. I just got used to you four only."

We leave for class as we then forgot about Tucker and finally let him go. Tonight we're going out for patrol. I just hope Jazz can handle it better.

* * *

Jack's POV:

It's ghost hunting time and we got a ghost sense reading over at a butcher shop. Danny, Dawn and I are already transformed. We found the Lunch Lady Ghost as she commands hot dogs to attack us by yelling, "Feast on my hotlinks of DOOM!" Danny then lets Jazz know, "Okay, Jazz! Now!" Jazz pops up with a Jack O' Nine Tails, exclaiming, "Stand back! I'm trained in this thing!"

She goes to throw it but misses as it goes flying back as Tucker yells out, "Yeah, trained by her dad!" The Jack O' Nine Tails grabs Danny, Dawn and and I as Jazz swung us over at Lunch lady Ghost and hit her as she disappears until we hit the wall with Jazz exclaiming, "Oh, almost forgot my witty banter! Take that, Lunch-A-Belle! And your evil weiners, too!" Jazz smiles as we hit the wall and fell into a giant pot of 'Chit-Lins.'

Danny, Dawn and I got out, as I thought, 'Okay, this is gross!' And Danny and Dawn are just plain annoyed, and their not the only ones. Then we're at a water park called Floody Waters, where the sign and other parts of it are frozen. It turns out the ghost is Klemper, a ghost in pajamas with ice powers. You know, he would have been a great friend, if he wasn't a ghost.

He throws ice balls at us as he yells out begging, "Won't anyone be my friend?!" Jazz has her game face on as she grabs the Fenton Anit-Creep Stick, aka a bat and runs up hitting and smashing the ice balls, as Danny, Dawn and I float up to her, with Danny asking her, "You're going up to him with the Anti-Creep Stick?" Dawn tells Jazz, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

But Jazz keeps on running and hitting as we're still with her as Jazz tells us, "I know what I'm doing, you guys! Give me your worst, Friendly Fiend! You haven't got the guts! Huh? 'Guts?'" Then I say to her, "Uh, Jazz? The 'guts' joke would have been better in the last fight."

Klemper then lets out an ice breath that froze the ground with Jazz sliding and she accidently hits the three of us as we go crashing to a water fall ride. It breaks and the three of us go tumbling down as we're covered in ice along with Sam and Tucker. Good thing, I always feel cold. Then Jazz exclaims, "I'm helping!" Jazz smiles nervously at this as I say to the others, "Yeah, I'm better off with just the five of us."

Then the next fight is at the docks in a warehouse, where we are now fighting the Box Ghost. Sam and Tucker are trapped under piles of boxes. Danny tries to get a hit on the Box Ghost when Jazz pops up holding the thermos saying, "Freeze!" Then Dawn tells her, "Like Danny said, 'Right idea, wrong fight!'"

She ignores us and aims the Thermos saying, "I got him! I got the Crate Creep!" By then Danny and the Box Ghost stopped fighting as Box Ghost then says, "Crate Creep? I am the Box Ghost! Who are you!" Then he asks us, "No, seriously, who is she?"

So Dawn tells him, "Our older sister who needs a lot of training." Jazz jumps on a box and as it wobbles, she accidently activates the thermos and captures Dawn and Danny again! I groaned at this as I thought, 'Yeah, she'll definetly need more training.' Danny and Dawn are sucked in the Thermos, as Jazz exclaims, "Oops! Don't worry, you two! We'll get you out of there…eventually!" I go up to her and yell at her, "I hope that eventually means soon!"

I hate this! Everything was just fine with Sam, Tucker, Dawn, Danny and I! I don't think Jazz is ever going to stop this!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Jazz is now driving Dawn, Jack and I back home in her car as excitedly tells us, "That was a good night's work, guys! We just caught three ghosts tonight!" So I tell her angrily, "Oh, yeah! We caught three ghosts. Three times. All of them include Dawn, Jack and I!" Dawn then speaks up saying, "Now I know how all the other ghosts feel after multiple tries to catch them."

Jazz finally stopped and parked as Danny then tells her, "Look Jazz, I know you're trying to help-!" Jazz interrupts saying, "'Trying?'" Then Jack tells her, "Please don't be offended, but we think things will be better if-!" But then dad grabs Jack, Dawn and I shows the Rv to us excitedly saying, "Hey, kids! Check this out! Your mother and I souped up the RV with the Ecto-Converter!"

Then Dawn, Jack and I say together scared and confused, "Ecto-Converter?" Then mom explains, "It converts a ghost's natural ecto-energy into a constantly replenishing fuel source!" Jazz then comes up and asks them worried, "Does it hurt the ghost?"

Mom laughs at this and tells Jazz, "Oh, Jazz! You know your father and I don't care about that!" Then Dad says just before him and mom get on top of the RV, "Yeah, if we hear it screaming, then we know it's working!" Then Jazz says, "Too bad there's no ghosts here! Right, you guys? (Slaps her hand on mine and Dawn's backs) No ghosts here!"

Then Jazz says in a singsongy voice, "We know something they don't know!" Then I say to her annoyed singsongy, "We get it, can we let it DIE NOW?!" Then Dawn singsongs angry, "Before I pop a blood vessel?!" Jack laughs at this, as Jazz hums and accidently pushes Dawn and I onto the Ecto-Converter!

The RV then starts up taking some of our ecto-energy and it starts driving away, with mom and dad screaming as Jazz tells Dawn and I, "You really need to work on controlling your powers, you two!" I can hear Dawn practically grwling at this and Jack is trying to calm her down while not getting angry, but it's not working! Anyway, mom and dad finally got back and it was night time! Time for bed!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

It's night time and we're all asleep. My ghost sense then appears, as I woke up and got to Jack's room, woke him up and told him about the ghost sense. We meet up with Danny, transformed and went to the basement, and we found Skulker going through the lab as Danny then asks him, "And here Iwe thought you weren't hunting us." Skulker then demands us, "Where is the Ecto-Converter?"

Danny retaliates saying, "See, that's more like it. You make demands," Then I say, "And we ignore them." Skulker then grabs Jack and demands from him, "TALK! Where is it?" Then Jack says while forming a fist in his right hand while his staff is in his left hand, "Ecto-Converter? Ecto-Converter…Let me think about this…Oh, here it is! In my fist!" Jack punches Skulker and Skulker comes flying toward us, and pushes us all intangible outside the house.

We're outside now with Skulker. We circled around him as I ask him, "What the heck do you want with an Ecto-Converter anyway?" Then Jack asks Skulker, "Or those nanobots you stole from Axion Labs?" Skulker then fires net bolo things like Bunny has and our feet are tied together to a satellite outside the house. Then Skulker tells us, "I ask the questions! And since you three won't talk, I'll just have to beat the answers out of you all! Now where is it?!"

Just as he's about to fire, Jazz fires a blast ecto-energy from the RV and speaks through the speaker, "That's right, ghost! You better watch out! This baby is juiced up by the Ecto-Converter!" …And this is what I was afraid of! Skulker found it in the RV with his X-ray Specs as he tells us, "I like your new helper!" He goes down to her as Danny yells to Jazz, "Jazz! Stay away from Skulker!"

We got fee, but Jazz yells back, "You worry about Skulker, I'm going after Ghost X!" She fires a cannon from the RV, but it hits Danny, Jack and I! Jazz realizes this as Skulker grabs the Ecto-Converter and the three of us fall down to the ground. Jazz comes over asking us if we're alright. Then Danny and I in anger and annoyed activate the Thermos and it captures both Danny and I. Before we were sucked in, Jack was just annoyed.

We all finally went to sleep, and the next day begins, where we're all at school back to human forms and we're hiding out in the Janitor's closet.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jack, Sam, Tucker and I are hiding out in the Janitor's closet, with Tucker asking Dawn and I, "Do you want us to talk to Jazz?" So I tell him, "I think Dawn and I are perfectly capable of talking to our sister!" Then Dawn says, "Yeah, what do you take us for, idiots?"

Then Sam says, "...Which is why all three of you are hiding from her. In the Janitor's Closet." Jack then tells Sam, "It was the only place we could think of!" Then Dawn and I say, "No, we're not!" Jazz from outside the door yells, "Danny, Dawn, Jack you in there?" Then Dawn, Jack and I jump into a trashcan yelling, "HIDE US!"

Jazz opens the door as she says, "Cool secret meeting place! So I pieced it all together!" She opens up a laptop and shows us something on it, as she continues talking, "Ghost X is clearly using the technology he stole to build some kind of super weapon! So, I compiled a list of his known associates…" Dawn then asks Jazz, "Uh, Jazz? Where did you get this?"

Jazz answers with, "From both of your computers." Then Dawn, Jack and I got out of the cans with Danny saying angrily, "You hacked into our personal ghost files?! Then I ask her angrily, "And how did you get the passwords?!" Then Sam, Tucker and Jazz say together, " For Danny: Paulina Fenton. For Dawn: Dawn Frost."

Then Sam says, "Seriously you two, they're not that hard to figure out." I look at Dawn and see she's flushing badly and Jack watches her with a grin. Then Jazz asks me, "How come you two never told me Vlad Masters has ghost powers? And he has a thing for Mom?!" Then Dawn and I tell Jazz together, "Because it's none of your business!"

Sam and Tucker escape as Jazz tells us, "Danny, Dawn, calm down!" Then I tell her annoyed, "Calm down? How can we calm down with you constantly butting your nose in where it doesn't belong?!" Then Jazz tries to tell us, "I'm just trying to help!" Then Dawn tells her angry and annoyed, "None of us asked you to help! You may have done well, when we fought Youngblood! But you keep messing up!"

I tell Jazz, "You're a lousy ghost hunter, an overbearing sister," Then Dawn says, "And an annoying, obnoxious, know–it-all with no respect for her siblings privacy or their dreams, so STOP HELPING!" Jazz looks like she's about to cry as she looks over to Jack as he says, "Sorry, Jazz they're right. We were doing just fine without you! You kept thinking we need your help, but not that kind!"

Jazz then runs out crying as the three of us got out, and students were outside hearing it all, as we realized, we went too far. The next day as morning was coming, mom and dad woke me up and asked me if I've seen Jazz. I told them, "We haven't seen her since yesterday. Why?" Then Mom tells me, "We can't find her anywhere! She's gone!" WHAT?!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jack and I got to Danny as he tells us, Jazz was gone! Where could she have gone? Danny, Jack and I go downstairs to the lab as Danny says, "We told her she was a lousy ghost hunter," Then I say, "And it makes sense that she decided to prove us wrong and hunt Skulker!" Then all three of us transformed and flew to the portal as Jack says, "If anything happens to her, it'll be all our fault."

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I have my bags with me as I finally got to Vlad's house and got there through the Specter Speeder. I did run away from home, but not to get away from Danny, but to spy on Vlad and see if Skulker was working for him. So as soon as Vlad opens the doors, my acting begins as I tearfully tell him, "Oh... Uncle Vlad... I've run away from home. My father's an idiot, my siblings hate me, and I wanna stay here with you."

Then Vlad asks, "Wait, what was that?" Then I repeat, "I've run away from home?" Then Vlad asks me, "N-no, after that." Then I repeat, "My siblings hate me?" Then he asks me annoyed, "No, in the middle!" Then I repeat, "My father's an idiot?" Then Vlad tells me happily escorting me in his home, "That's the one! Come to Uncle Vlad!"

I quickly called mom and dad, and told them acting sad as Vlad and I were having tea, "I'm fine. I just can't be around Danny, Dawn or Jack right now. So I'm staying with Uncle Vlad!" When my mom yells throught the phone, Vlad takes the phone and tells mom that he'll gladly take care of me with a grin on his face. Yeah…now I get why Jack and my siblings didn't tell me about this.

So Vlad then goes away getting adoption papers and a lawyer, but I then say to myself as soon as he's gone, "That's right, keep laughing. We'll see who laughs last." I then realize, "Ooh! That's good! My witty banter is approving!"

* * *

Jack's POV:

Danny, Dawn and I are flying in the Ghost Zone, but as we were flying, a door hits us as Skulker comes out of it carrying an electrified staff saying, "Excellent. All of my tasks are complete!" The door closes as Danny and Dawn demands Skulker, "Where is she?!" Then Skulker then asks, "What are you talking about whelps?"

Danny and Dawn fired ecto-blasts, but they accidently hit Technus as he comes out of his door in shower wardrobe and the door closes as Skulker tells us, "Hey, your all helping too!" We kick him and he goes flying until Skulker stops and asks us, "That's odd. No witty banter?"

So I tell him, "We're not in the mood, Skulker!" Then Dawn demandingly asks Skulker, "All we want to know is what you've done with Jazz!" So Skulker tells us, "I've done nothing with your sister, ghost twins and ghost kid! Skulker hunts what he hunts, nothing more, nothing less! Which is why I'm bringing this to my employer!" Skulker then aims the electrified blast at us as we're screaming in pain, knocking us out as Skulker throws a cube like thing.

It then became a cage to trap us. Before I blacked out, I heard Skulker saying, "You three will be gifts." And then the last thing I saw was Dawn and Danny knocked out. I hope everything will be okay, and we get out of here.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

It's now night time as I walk down the hallway. I have to find Vlad's lab, no matter what. I found his prvate study with Vlad there. I hid at the door as he touchs a football trophy on the mantle and nudges it down and a doorway appears behind the fireplace. I then decide to go in the room as soon as Vlad disappears. I found a laptop in the room, as soon as I got into it, I saw pictures of mom, as I then say quietly, "Gross! I'll never be able to unsee this!"

I then hear Vlad coming up, so I quickly closed the laptop logging off of it, got into a chair and grabbed a college yearbook, Vlad then comes up to me and asks me, "Jasmine, what are you doing in my private study?" So I innocently tell him, "Private? Why would you have a private study from someone you consider a daughter? (gasps) Ooh, and you were such a looker in college!"

I show him the picture I was looking at of him, mom and dad when they were younger, and I ask Vlad, "I wonder why this never happened?" I tell him bendig a page to make it so that mom and Vlad were together. Then Vlad tells me, "Ah, Jazz! You sweet, perceptive child! Come and give your Uncle Vlad a hug!" I did so and thought in my head, 'Keep hugging, we'll see who hugs last.'

About an hour later, I went back into the study, nudged the trophy and the fireplaxce opens as I go in. I walk downstairs and find the lab with a Ghost Portal and one of the Ecto-Skeleton suits. Vlad must have taken them that day. I look around it and found the stolen Ecto-Converter and the bloodstream nanobots. So he is building a super weapon after all! But wait…where's the other Ecto-Skeleton?

All of a sudden Vlad's voice rings out asking me, "Jasmine, what are you doing down here?" I turn around and tell him, "I just wanted to see if you had a ghost hunting lab, like my parents did, since you were interested in ghosts since college?" Then Vlad tells me disbelievingly, "Mm-hmm. And you just happened to figure this out here, by being in my home?!"

So I try to tell him, "Which your lab and home are much cooler than what my dad could ever hope to build or live in." Vlad then tells me, "Yes, yes they are. Perhaps I'm being a bit harsh on you. After all, I have no reason to suspect you for any deception?" My eye twitches as all of a sudden Ghost X- I mean Skulker appears with an electrified staff and…Dawn, Danny and Jack captured?! What are they doing here?!

Then Vlad tells me, "And now I do." Then Skulker tells Vlad, "Sorry to interrupt. I brought you your final piece of your super weapon." He throws the staff over to Vlad. And Skulker drops the box and kicks it holding Jack, Dawn and Danny as he says, "These three are on the house."

They wake up as Danny and Dawn say, "Jazz?" Then I ask them, "Danny, Dawn, Jack?" Then Danny, Dawn, Jack and I say together, "What are you doing here?" Then Jack asks, "Why the heck is this place super tacky?"

Then Vlad asks us annoyed, "You four know each other?!" We all try to tell him but we didn't know what to do. So Vlad sighs and says, "I'm torn. I loved the idea that you left your father for me, yet I'm suspicious of your motives now. I guess there's only one thing to do…"

So I guess saying, "Let us all go and let the courts figure it all out?" Then Dawn guesses, "Just let us go and we can take back the Ecto-Suit?" Then Danny guesses, "Can we just kick your butt and leave with the suit?" And finally Jack guesses, "Stop going gaga over their mother, let me freeze you and we can leave?"

Then Vlad tells us, "Excellent guesses, but wrong." I don't like that look on his face. Now I'm worried. What is he going to have us do?

* * *

Danny's POV:

All of us are now at a football stadium next to Vlad's mansion, with Dawn, Jack and I still in the box trap, and Jazz is now in the Ecto-Skeleton suit. Vlad is watching from the sidelines on the bleachers. Skulker went back to the Ghost Zone. Vlad turns on the lights with a remote control, Jazz asks Vlad, "Uncle Vlad, is all of this really necessary?"

Then Vlad tells her through the screen in the field, "Jasmine, dear, you didn't expect me to take you in as my own without first testing your loyalty?" We could tell Jazz was shocked, as Vlad continues with, "I improved your father's Ecto-Skeleton using the lightning rod and Ecto-Converter, as an endless power source. Meanwhile, the nanobots will control your breathing and heart rate."

Then Vlad asks confused, "So the suit won't waste me?" Then Vlad answers for her, "No, so I can if you betray me. But that doesn't need to happen, as long as you behave like a good little adoptive daughter to be." Danny then demands Vlad, "Just let her go, Vlad! She's clearly just some clueless know-it-all who got way in over her head!"

Then Dawn asks Vlad, "I kind of agree with Danny, Vlad. Jazz really did go way over her head, but I do admire her courage." Jazz looks at Dawn smiling, but at me she's angry as she exclaims, "You're toast!" Then I tell her annoyed, "Oh yeah? You and what toaster?" Vlad then activates the suit and we're released form the box trap as Jack picks up Dawn and asks her, "You okay, babe?" Dawn nods, as I tell Jazz and them, "Okay, on my signal, run!"

But then Vlad tells me, "You're not the boss of me! I'll run when I feel like it!" We all then begin to run out of the arena, but there was a barrier all over the arena! Vlad then tells us through the speaker, "I fixed the Ghost Sheild, as well. It works on ghosts and humans! Have fun!" We all look at each other, not expecting that. We then circle around each other, as Danny tells Jazz quietly, "We're going to have to fight. But we're going to need it look convincing."

Jazz then punches me, Dawn and Jack from within the Ecto-Skeleton as we hit the barrier, we then heard her say, "That's for humiliating me in the entire school!" So I tell her, "Okay, we deserve that, and we're sorry!" Then Dawn speaks up saying, "Yeah, we never meant for that to happen." Then we all come up to he as Jack tells her, "You were just trying to help, but please follow our lead!"

Jazz then punches us up to the sky, as we hit the barrier, shocking us. Then she punches us again, and we go flying. She runs forward and punches again but Dawn and I caught her fist. Jack then comes from behind and freezes the Ecto-Skeleton in a glacier like form, until Jazz's head was unfrozen.

I yell to Jazz trying to get to her head, "Will you listen to us for once in your life?!" Jazz then replies back saying, "Duh, I am listening to you! You told me to make it convincing!" Huh?! Then Dawn smiles and tells her, "I knew you wouldn't really kill us, Jazz!" Jazz winks as she breaks free from the ice, and grabs the three of us, as Jack yells out, "Jazz, don't please!"

She then throws us to the barrier and Dawn, Jack and I fell to the ground feigning unconsciousness.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jazz comes over to us and, and we wink to her knowing we're okay. Jazz acts it up saying, "Oh, no! What have I done? Can you ever forgive me?" We hear Vlad coming up to us as he tells Jazz, "Of course I forgive you, Jasmine now that you've proven your loyalty." Then Danny, Jack and I open our eyes, as I Danny and I phased in the ground waving bye, as we hear Jazz blast him saying, "Guess again, fruit loop!"

Vlad hits the bleachers, as he exclaims, "So that's how it's going to be, is it?" Jack is with Jazz, as he exclaims, "Uh, duh Vlad! No one messes wit my friends!" Danny and I fly up to grab the remote as Vlad tells Jazz, "Have you forgotten with a press of a button, I can end your resistance once and for...(Danny and Dawn take remote) Oh, cheese logs."

Vlad looks down and Danny and I blasted him causing him to fall in front of Jack and Jazz. Vlad then stutters out, "Y-You tricked me! All four of you!" Then Jack tells him, "Barely!" Jack and Jazz act out whay they've said and we all laugh about it. As Vlad transforms, Danny and I grab Jazz, activating the self destruct in the Ecto-Skeleton and a note, and Jack follows as the four of us fly away.

It explodes and we got in the Specter Speeder, with Jazz driving as she asks us, "I messed up, didn't I?" Then I tell her, "Actually Jazz, we messed up." Then Danny tells Jazz, "Yeah, we were so busy being angry at you, we couldn't see that you really can help."But Jazz then tells us, "But just because I can, doesn't mean I should. Ghost fighting is your thing, you three! I'll always be there for you, just in different ways."

Danny and I then hug her as Danny tells Jazz, "Consider yourself a reserve member of Team Phantom Frost." Then Jazz asks us, "Don't you three still need to fight Skulker? I can totally cover for you all." Then I tell her, "Nah! We'd rather ride home with our best big sister, if that's okay."

We lean back in our seats as Jack then says, "Besides, I'm sure they're both enjoying their alone time." When we got back home, mom was doing a victory dance. We didn't bother figuring it out, as we all ate dinner with mom and dad happy Jazz is home. I just finished writing down the wole adventure in my Battle Journal before bed. I told Jazz I would train her, like I was training Jamie in ghost hunting.

She agreed and she helped me write in the Battle Journal of her part in Vlad's mansion. After the writing stopped, I gave Jack a good night kiss, and just before bed, I realized something, today is November 30. Which means, in a week, it'll be our birthday! I never told Jack! I hope our birthday will be good. We'll be turning 15! I wonder what Jack will get me?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Next time on Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins…What will Dawn and Danny's birthday party be like? What will Jack get Dawn? What will the Charm's girls do? And will the party be successful with our without a ghost? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	12. Chapter 12 Twin Birthdays

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. There might be some grammar mistakes! The Halloween episode, Fright Knight, will be in this story's last chapter. In Frost Meets Ghosts, my crossover with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians, North was there when it happened and the Guardians were a part of it. So you'll need to wait for that one. Oh, and I'm going back to updating once a week. Sorry! I can handle this better like this. Until one story is done, that is. Review and enjoy!

Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own Sharada by Skye Sweetnam.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 12: Twin Birthdays

Dawn's POV:

A week has passed since Jazz, Danny, Jack and I defeated Vlad, and today is December 7, mine and Danny's birthday. We turn fifteen today, and I'm so excited! I just got out of bed and got dressed with a light purple long sleeved shirt with a cat head on the front (A/N: Like on Gwen's shirt in Ben 10 when she's eleven). I'm wearing denim jeans and white tennis shoes.

As soon as I open the door, and walked out, my lips met another pair of lips. I freaked out until I saw it was Jack in his human form. Jack laughs and asks me, "Hey, babe something wrong?" I calmed down and told him, "No, you just scared me is all." Jack smiles and says, "Good, because I was told by your sister to bring you and Danny down for your birthday breakfast. And no worries, your parents left and Jazz will make breakfast."

I let out a sigh of relief as I tell him, "Whew! At least we'll have a good breakfast. Did they say where they were going?" Jack tells me as we got to Danny's door, "No, they didn't. All they told us, was that they had to get some last minute things." I nod as I understood what that meant.

Usually on the day of our birthday, mom and dad would forget about it, so they would go out shopping. Danny and I understand though, our parents like hunting ghosts more than spending time with us.

Jack and I got to Danny's room, and Danny comes out telling me, "Happy, birthday, Dawn." I smile and tell Danny, "Happy Birthday, Danny." We both hug as we made our way downstairs. Jazz then surprises us with, "Happy Birthday, guys!" Jazz went all out with our birthday breakfasts: My plate has chocolate chip pancakes with 4 strips of bacon, hash browns and a glass Orange juice.

And Danny's plate has Blueberry waffles, 5 strips of bacon, 1 sunny-side up egg and a glass of milk. Danny and I drooled at this as we yell to Jazz, "Thanks, Jazz!" Danny and I then eat our breakfasts like starved people.

Jack and Jazz eat their own breakfasts, as Danny and I were thankful we have an older sister. But then Jack tells us, "I don't think you two will have to worry about school today." Jazz looks like she's trying hard not to laugh, as Danny and I look on in confusion.

Danny and I run to the window in the living room and we gasped at what we saw: Everything was covered in pure white snow! Danny and I let out big grins as we tackle Jack and exclaim, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jack laughs as he tells us, "It's no problem! The both of you deserve a snow day! Jazz and I already called Sam and Tucker and we're all going to hang out in the snow for a while." Then Jazz speaks up saying, "He's right! So let's get dressed in our coats and boots and let get out there!"

We all cheered as Danny put on his red and white coat, I have a long white coat on and white boots, and Jack is wearing a long sleeved white shirt and is wearing a blue hoodie like the one he has when he goes back to Jack Frost's form, denim pants, brown boots and a gray coat. And Jazz is wearing a long black coat under her outfit and black boots.

We all made our way to the park, meeting with Sam and Tucker who told us happy birthday. They weren't the only ones. Jamie and Sophie came as well, knowing today was a snow day. And thus, our epic snowball fight begins!

* * *

Jack's POV:

I quickly turned back to my Jack Frost form and made plenty of snow for everyone. We decided to make it boys vs. girls. I quickly made the snow fort and Danny and Tucker make the snowballs and Jamie is our lookout. I see Dawn making the snow fort with Sam and Jazz making the snowballs and Sophie playing lookout.

As soon as we were done, I threw the first snowball at Dawn and yelled out, "Let the snowball war begin!" All of a sudden, I get hit with a snowball, I look up and see it was Dawn in ghost form. Danny turned ghost as well as Dawn yells, "It's time to fight!" Snowballs land and fall on everyone with a few of us screaming. Danny, Tucker and Jamie are throwing snowballs while I provide more snow.

Make a snowball and sneak up behind Dawn and put a snowball in her shirt. She shrieks as she turns around and growls at me. Then Dawn hits a tree and snow comes down and falls on me. I realized that we were under a tree. I got out from the snow and told her with a smirk, "Oh, you're going to get it, Birthday girl!"

I jump out of the snow and Dawn flies away with her and I laughing and we chase each other in the air. I look around and try to find her, and noticed she's hiding. I then got an idea as I shout out, "Oh, no! Where is my girlfriend? I can't seem to find her anywhere. I might as well go to another part of the park!" I then hide behind a tree and wait for her to come out.

I turn around a bit and see Dawn come out of her hiding spot. I sneak up behind her as I fly to her and tackle her to the ground. We land and we start laughing like crazy! When we stopped laughing, I realized that I pinned her to the ground. I smile and tell her, "Happy Birthday, Dawn." Dawn smiles and says, "Thank you, Jack." I bring my head down and kissed her, as she kisses back.

I put my hand in her hair and caress it, as the kiss continues, loving how her hair is soft. Ever since Dawn and Danny's human and ghost selves were split, I made sure that both sides of Dawn would be loved. We let go of the kiss as Dawn has a little grin as she says, "Wow, if this is what will happen on my birthday even after I become immortal, I'm going to like it!"

I smile and laugh a little as I tell her, "Well, get used to it. Because as soon as you become immortal, I'll take you everywhere." Dawn laughs as we hear our names being called, and we both realized we have to get back to the others. So Dawn turned back to normal, and we found the others. The girls won thanks to me not being there, but that was fine by me.

Jazz told me that her mom and Dad called on her cell phone and got the news that they came back from shopping. So we all made it back to the house, Jamie and Sophie included. It turns out that Jamie's mother was going to have a full shift, and Arianna is busy. So she left Jamie and Sophie in the Park, because she figured that where Dawn would be with a snow day. Jamie told Dawn, so Jamie and Sophie will be stuck with us for the day.

When we got to the house and opened the door, we were greeted with their mom and dad telling Danny and Dawn 'Happy Birthday.' Mrs. Fenton gave Danny a new spaceship modeling kit, and she gave her daughter Dawn, a new dress. Then Mr. Fenton gave Danny a new space ship flying simulator computer game, and he gives Dawn a new computer.

Then Mom and dad got together holding a present, as their mom says, "Okay, kids. We have a special present for not only you two, but for Jazz as well. You have to promise us you'll take good care of the present, okay?" The three look at each other confused and nod their heads as their Dad says, "You're going to love this one, kids!"

Danny and Dawn opened their present and…it starts to move around?! Dawn opens the box, next thing I know her back is to the floor, and she's being licked on? I take a closer look as Dawn is laughing and it turns out the gift, is a puppy: A German Shepard Puppy!

* * *

Danny's POV:

I look in shock but then I smile and exclaim, "No way! He's ours?!" Mom tells us, "That's right, kids. This little puppy is for you three, and Jack as well, since he'll be staying here. We also took him to the vet before we came back. He's perfectly healthy." Then dad tells us, "Just take good care of him. We got everything we need for him, so don't worry. Now all we need is a name for him."

All of us teens and kids look at him. I couldn't name him Cujo, that would be a disaster. Dawn thought up of King, but Jazz told her that if we named him that, he'll think he's treated like a king. Then Jazz thought up of Fido, but Dawn and I told her in unison, "Heck, no!"

As Dawn and Jazz are fighting over the name, I look over at Jack and it looks like he's trying to figure something out as he's looking at our new puppy. But Jack finally says a word: "Chronos."

Jazz and Dawn stop arguing as they look at Jack confused as he explains, "Chronos, I think it could be a good name for him. Look, he has black fur, and look at his eyes, their both green." Then Jack whispers the last part to Dawn, Jazz and I, "That and it will be a good name for our ghost team mascot." He winks at the part of ghost, as I look at the dog and finally got it.

"Chronos. Yeah, okay. I like it. What do you girls think?" Dawn and Jazz think it over as Dawn says, "You know what, your right. He does look like a Chronos." The puppy yips and runs over to Dawn and licks her face as he's in her lap. And Dawn laughs some more as Jazz laughs a little and says, "I think he likes the name. Good name, Jack! How did you figure out the name?"

"I read it in a history book when I traveled." Everyone except mom and dad knew what that meant. Sam and Tucker come up and pet the dog as Tucker says, "Aw, he's kind of cute." Sam laughs picks up Chronos and holds him close as she says with a smile, "Yeah, he's a real cutie. Nice name choice Jack. I think my goth side finally came through to you."

Jack laughs and says, "Hey, I thought real hard on the name until I found one that would fit." Jamie and Sophie loved playing with Chronos. Mom and dad said they'll get him in a new collar tomorrow. A couple hours later, the rest of the day went off without a hitch, and no ghosts, which was pretty weird. When I looked at Jack, I saw him contemplating something. Maybe he was thinking about his gift for Dawn.

He told me what his gift for her was yesterday, and made me swear not to tell anyone. Jack really does care for her. I just wonder how much that Dawn truly cares for him.

Then we got a phone call from Dusk saying to come over to Teen Hangout. So Dawn, Jack, Jazz, and I along with Sam, Tucker, mom, dad, Jamie and Sophie all went there at 6:00.

As soon as they opened the doors, it was dark in the building. Then all of a sudden, lights filled up the room, as there are teens inside along with the Charms girls as they yell out, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Dawn and Danny!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I couldn't believe it! The girls threw us a surprise party! I let out a big smile and told the girls, "Thanks, you guys!" Dusk smiles and tells us, "Your welcome. After all, we had to do something for you, Dawn." Then Jodi speaks up saying, "Yeah, if Dusk hadn't heard you sing, we wouldn't be a great band now would we?"

Then Sarah says, "Yeah, even if Dash and Paulina don't like you, we forced them to come…" Then Arianna says, "If they didn't everyone would see their GPA's." Finally Blythe says, "You both deserve it!"

I laugh and hug all of my friends telling them, "Thanks girls!" I then look at everyone and yell out, "Well, what are we waiting for, people?" Then Danny yells out, "Let's get this party started!" Everyone cheers as two hours passed, and the party is a huge success. Sam gave Danny a new CD and Tucker gave Danny a brand new game. Sam gave me a brand new dress, incase for a party, and Tucker gave me a brand new PDA.

Then my friends gave Danny their gifts, and then they gave me mine: It was a charm bracelet. Jodi had a fire charm put on it, Arianna had a drop of water charm on it, Sarah had a earth rock charm on it, Blythe had a wind tornado charm put on it, Dusk had a dark sand charm on it –she told me it wasn't the black sand that Pitch had, the charm is filled with Dusk's dark magic, she said it's to protect me.

Then Dusk put on another charm, a sun charm, that represents light. Dusk and the girls told me this charm bracelet, shows their bond to me. I teared up at this and hugged them again as they laughed hugged me back. I love these girls!

Dusk and the girls then get on the stage and announce to everyone, "Hey, everyone! Listen up we have a new song for our friend, the birthday girl! This one is called Sharada. Enjoy!"

Verse 1:

Once upon a time there was a girl

You really wouldn't call her typical

Had her own definition of cool

She lived in her own world

She had her own style her own rules

She played along like it was usual

Nobody really even knew her name

Her life was one big game

Chorus:

She got her head in the clouds

Sharada, Sharada

Don't know when she'll come down

Sharada, Sharada

She can't get to bed

Sharada, Sharada

She's got this song stuck in her head

(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

Verse 2:

Dreaming all day

That's all she did

Ever since she was a little kid

All the teacher's thought that she was slow

She was just dreaming about her show

And when they told her she's delirious

She didn't care

She's just oblivious

She likes to make everyone curious

One day she's gonna be famous

Chorus:

She got her head in the clouds

Sharada, Sharada

Don't know when she'll come down

Sharada, Sharada

She can't get to bed

Sharada, Sharada

She's got this song stuck in her head

(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)

Chorus 2:

She got her head in the clouds

Sharada, Sharada

Don't know when she'll come down

Sharada, Sharada

She can't get to bed

Sharada, Sharada

She's got this song stuck in her head

(her head, her head)

Chorus 3:

She got her head in the clouds

Sharada, Sharada

Don't know when she'll come down

Sharada, Sharada

She can't get to bed

Sharada, Sharada

She's got this song stuck in her head

(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)

Everyone cheers of this song and I smiled through the whole thing. The party was a big success and the best part, no ghost! We all got back home at about 9 o'clock and Mrs. Bennett was waiting and took her kids home. Jamie and Sophie had a lot of fun. Sam and Tucker left for home and when Danny and I got to Danny's room, we saw…more gifts?!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Jazz and I heard Danny and Dawn and we got to Danny's room, and saw there were presents. There were two different piles, one for Danny and the other for Dawn. We found a note on Danny's bed, as Danny reads out, "To Danny and Dawn Fenton, We want to wish you a Happy Birthday! These gifts are for you, two! Hope you like them! Happy birthday! Signed Your friends, The Guardians."

We all got excited at this and Danny and Dawn tore through our presents. Danny got a model of the Apollo 11 space ship from North, floss and a brand new CD from Tooth, an Easter egg from Bunny that has black, white and green all over it, and from Sandy a sack of dream sand, incase Danny can't get to sleep or for harmless pranks.

North's present is a new white and purple scarf, Tooth's present was floss and a mini jacket? Okay, this one we were confused. Sandy's present was her own sack of dream sand, and Bunny's gift was an egg, with black, white and purple all over it, but then the egg starts to hatch?!

The egg hatches and out pops Baby Tooth?! Baby Tooth chirps excitedly and hugs each of us at our chins except for Jazz, as I asked her, "Baby Tooth, what are you doing here?" Baby Tooth chirps to me and gives me a note, with me unfolding it and reading it out loud, "If you're reading this, then Baby Tooth is out. Baby Tooth missed you all, so she wanted to be a part of your school life. So she'll need to hide when you're all at school. Take good care of her, she'll still be helping me after all! Signed, Tooth. P.S. Don't lose her this time!"

Dawn laughs as she says, "That would explain the mini jacket! It's for Baby Tooth when the snow comes!" Jazz comes up and sees Baby Tooth and asks, "So then this is…?" Baby Tooth chirps annoyed as Dawn holds baby Tooth close to her shoulder and tells Jazz, "Jazz, this is Baby Tooth. One of thousands of Mini Fairies that Tooth aka the Tooth Fairy has to help with the tooth hunting and coin leaving. Baby Tooth, this is our older sister, Jazz. She found out about our secret about two months ago, back when we were fighting our future bad selves."

Jazz gasps and smiles as she says, "So that's how the Tooth Fairy gets all of the teeth! Wow!" Dawn laughs as she then tells Jazz, "That's right, Jazz. Every tooth contains a child's most precious happy memory. Teeth are that important." Jazz smiles as Baby Tooth goes to Jazz, as Jazz lifts a finger to Baby Tooth as Baby Tooth smiles and hugs the finger and accepts Jazz with a smile.

A few hours later aka 11:00, it was time for bed. Good thing that tomorrow was Saturday. As soon as baby Tooth was done with Jazz, we told baby Tooth what has happened lately. She got sacred at some parts, but knew we were okay. Dawn made a small little bed for Baby Tooth on the side table of her bed, so she could have a place to sleep. And now it's my turn for her gift.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I was about to go to sleep when Jack comes in as he tells me, "Hey, Dawn. Um, I know it's late, but here. This is your gift." Jack holds out a box as he is in his immortal Jack Frost form. I take the box and tell Jack, "You didn't have to get anything for me, Jack." Jack blushes and tells me, "I know, but you deserve this gift."

I look confused at him as I slowly open the box. I gasped as I see what's inside it, with Baby Tooth looking over at me as she gasps as well: The special gift was a ring, but not just any ring, it was a snowflake ring, made entirely out of ice. I look up at Jack and whisper softly, "Jack…"

Jack then freaks out and tells me, blushing, "It's not a wedding ring! It's just, I thought it would be a good thing to wear, you know! It will never melt just like the necklace I gave you! I made it out of my powers, thinking you'd like it. I mean, I can understand if you don't-!" I interrupt Jack kissing him, as Jack stops talking and he hugs me around the waist and I bring my arms around his neck as the kiss keeps going. I can even hear Baby Tooth sighing with happiness.

I finally let go of the kiss and tell Jack, "Jack, thank you. I love the ring, it's perfect, just like you." Jack smiles softly and tells me, "I remember that day when we went Tooth hunting when Pitch was about to win that battle, and you made that kid that little ice crystal. That's when I thought of the idea for the ice heart necklace I gave you and this ring. It proved to me you really do love kids. I can't wait until the big day comes when you become immortal."

I smile with a few tears in my eyes and said, "Me too." Jack wipes them away, but more keep coming as he kisses me. I sigh as this happens and think to myself, 'What did I ever do to deserve him?' Baby Tooth then interrupted the moment squawking at us, I think to say to stop and go to bed. We finally did, as I keep my necklace on along with my new ring, it was ice cold, but I loved it.

As I lay in my bed with Baby Tooth in her makeshift bed on the side table on my left instead of my right one, I think to myself, 'I wonder how Christmas will be this year?'

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! And, yes…this one is shorter than some of the others, but hey, it's my story. And now the questions…How will the Fenton's Christmas turn out? Will Jack have a great Christmas now that he's a Guardian? Will Danny stop being grumpy? And will the parents ever stop arguing over Santa's existence? Find out next time on the Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	13. Chapter 13 Chirstmas Wishes

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. In this one, there is no Ghost Writer. Although there are scenes and lines from the episode, he is not in it. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Almost forgot, next Tuesday is my birthday! Guess how old I will be, and the first one to get it right will get a batch of virtual cookies, and a mention in the next chapter. Oh, and AngelHeart Obsession isn't allowed to guess because he/she already knows, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own When You Look Me in the Eyes by Jonas Brothers.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 13: Christmas Wishes

Dawn's POV:

The next few weeks passed by in a blur and finally came Christmas, as today is Christmas Eve. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jack and I are in the mall with Baby Tooth on my shoulder in her mini jacket. Chronos has been getting bigger so we left him at home. On this particular holiday is when Danny is in his Christmas funk. But not me though, I've learned to accept the holiday even when Mom and Dad ruined it.

All I ever wanted for Christmas, even when I told North through my watch, was just for Danny to have a great Christmas. I asked this every year, but it never came true. But I always asked for it, and this year, I think it just might come true now that we know Santa, aka North, exists.

So Sam greets everyone in a happy cheer as the mall is decked out in holiday Christmas gear, "Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! Happy Chanukah!" She finds Mikey, one of our class mates and tells him cheerfully, "Merry Christmas, Mikey." Then Mikey exclaims in fear, "You?! Are being cheery?! IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAAAP!" Mikey runs out of the mall scared for his life as Sam asks us, "What's with him?"

Then Danny asks her in his Christmas gloom attitude, "What's with you?" Then Jack asks Danny, "Shouldn't we be asking you that question?" Baby Tooth chirps to me in confusion as I tell her, "My brother is in a Christmas funk every year because of our parents aguing over North's existence, thus ruining our Christmas every year." Baby Tooth nods showing she understands.

Then Tucker tells Danny, "Aw, perk up, Danny. I know you're in your annual holiday funk, but this is the one time of year Sam _isn't _instantly dour." Sam proves as she cheerfully tells a black guy passing by, "Have a kickin' Kwanzaa!" Then Tucker tells us replacing a beret with another beret that has mistle toe hanging from it, "And the one time of year I can bust out the Foley Mistletoe Beret."

Tucker tries to make it work when a woman passed by, but when he puckered his lips and closed his eyes, the woman let her dog lick him who made a sick face and Tucker actually thought he got a kiss from a girl. Jack and I laughed at this as Baby Tooth makes a disgusted face and we see Danny being bumped around by Christmas shoppers as he growls and yells out, "I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!"

Then Sam asks us confused, "I don't get it, how can anybody hate this time of year? I don't even celebrate it and I love it." Jack speaks up saying, "Same here. I've been around here for over 300 years and I've practically never heard anyone actually hating Christmas." Then Tucker answers them with, "That's right, you two don't know about the fight." Then Sam and Jack say together, "'The fight'?"

We all look over to a Mall Santa stand and see Mom and dad arguing over Santa's existence…again. We hear Mom yelling to dad and every kid including Jamie and Sophie, "Santa Claus is a ho-ho-hoax!" Then Dad yells out, "Heretic! Santa's real as real could be! Don't listen to her kids." Then Dad pulls out a megaphone and bellows out, "Santa's coming tonight in his sleigh full of goodies! Keep the ho-ho-hope alive!"

Then Mom counters with, "Flying at that altitude in the open at that speed?" Then she brings out a megaphone and bellows into it, "He'd pass out! Or burn to a crisp from friction. He's scientifically impossible!" But I whisper softly to everyone else, "If she only knew North is immortal…" We all laugh at this except Danny. Danny then tells us, "I'm going to get rid of some frustration in the Ghost Zone."

But I grab Danny and tell him, "Danny, wait! Look, I know you hate Christmas, but can't you just accept the fact that this is how it is? Danny, trust me, I hate it when they ruin it too. But for one Christmas, can you please stop being a Scrooge and actually have some fun on Christmas? Jack has been alone for 300 years and probably never celebrated Christmas. Can you just stop being grumpy just for this one?"

Danny looks at me as his eyes softened as he tells me with a small smile, "Oh, okay. But just this once." I let out the biggest grin and hug Danny telling him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Danny laughs and tells me, "Your welcome, Dawn." We all continue walking and window shopping, and Danny looks less glum but still a little bit.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I can't believe their Christmas turns out bad like this. But with what I have in my coat pocket should help them all out. Sam asks Tucker, "Has he always been moody and glum during Christmas?" Then Tucker answers us, "For as long as I can remember, Danny's been a big whiny Scrooge and so was Dawn at one time." Sam and I stop in shock as Sam asks Tucker, "Dawn? The nicest girl in the whole world? Hating Christmas?!"

Tucker replies, "Of course, one time when they were still babies, the whole family went to a Christmas tree lot to get a tree. Their mom and dad were arguing over Santa's existence. What they didn't notice was that a dog with fake antlers and a Christmas sweater came over to their youngest children, and well, did his business on them both."

Then Sam and I say together grossed out, "EWW!" Then I say, "Wow, that is sad. If I had been there, I would have done something." Tucker tells me putting a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, dude. I would have, too. There was also another time that it was four years after that, both of their parents still argued over his existence, and they spoiled Christmas dinner."

Then Sam tells Tucker, "That doesn't sound so bad." Tucker sighs and then tells us, "If by spoiled and bad you mean that they brought the turkey to life, then yes." Sam and I then looked weirded out by this as I said, "Man, they've had bad Christmases." Then Tucker tells us, "And that wasn't even the worst one."

Then Sam asks a little scared, "What do you mean, Tuck?" Then Tucker finally tells us, "About four years after the Christmas Turkey disaster, Dawn kept drawing all of the Guardians onto everything because she really believed in them like her father. But Dawn told me that her mother tried to tell her, that none of them existed including Santa, but Dawn got so angry that her mother wouldn't believe her, that she pushed her out of her room.

Dawn was so angry, yet she still believed that they existed. Danny heard everything and comforted Dawn. Even after all of the bad Christmases, there was one thing that Danny and Dawn loved about it: They could be with each other when they leave their parents to their fighting. The next day on Christmas, Dawn made a decision, so she told her mother, 'I don't care if you don't believe, mother. Dad is telling the truth. If you can't understand magic, then maybe you should stop this stupid argument!'

So Dawn kept on believing, no matter how many years passed by. She got used to their parents fighting, but she's still a little tense about the whole thing. So you see what I mean? Danny might be in a holiday funk, but Dawn is probably in a worser one." Sam and I looked at Tucker shocked at this. I look down as I realize, Dawn has never truly had a good Christmas!

That's when I made my own decision, I'll make sure they both have a good Christmas! Then we hear mom bellow through the megaphone, "A sled can't travel the globe at Mach 10!" Then Sam whispers to all six of us, "Yeah, because North has his own stash of magical snow globes." We laugh quietly at this.

Jamie and Sophie come up to us and wished us a Merry Christmas, as we all decided to head home, enough of all the fighting.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We all got back to our house with no problems or ghosts, but Jack asked us to meet with him in his room including Jazz. Chronos comes in the room and hops onto Dawn's lap. So Sam asks Jack, "Alright, Jack. We're all here, so why did you want to meet with us?" Jack smiles and gets something out of his pocket, and gives us invites? Jack tells us, "Everyone in this room including Jazz and I are invited to a Christmas party over at North's workshop!"

Tucker was the first to be happy as he says, "A party over at the North Pole?!" Jack smiles and nods as he explains, "North has a big Christmas party on Christmas Day, as soon as he finishes his toy delivery. Not only do the Guardians come, but every other spirit imaginable. Such as Mother Nature, The Spirit of Thanksgiving and many others. And we're all invited!"

Sam excitedly says, "Awesome! I get to actually meet Mother Nature! This is so cool!" Then Jazz says, "This is great! Now I can meet the rest of the Guardians, too!" Then Jack says, "Oh, and all the Charms' girls are going to be there Dawn, oh and we all have to dress fancy!"

Then Dawn jumps out of her seat and excitedly says, "Sweet! I can wear the new dress Sam got me!" Baby Tooth cheers wanting to see her mother again. And Chronos barks happily. But I ask him, "What about our parents?" So Jack answers me, "We don't have to worry about them. We just leave when they go to bed. Which should be either 10:00 or 11:00."

Then I let out a big grin as I then said, "I guess we could go for a little while." Everyone cheers at this as we got everything set up. Sam is going to get her dress from the dance and will get a dress for Jazz. Tucker and I have our tuxedos and all Jack needs is to be himself. Luckily Jack told us he gave everyone in the world a lot of snow for White Christmases.

We only have a few hours left until my parents go to sleep. Dad is now testing if a fat man can fit down the chimney. North certainly can, he can get in and out as if he were butter. Dad slides down in the chimney as tells mom, "See? If I can fit down the chimney, then so can Santa!" But then mom tries to tell him, "That still doesn't explain how he gets on the roof!"

As dad gets out of the chimney and they both continue fighting, that's when Dawn and I screamed, "ENOUGH!" Then I tell them, "We're sick of your fighting! Can you please let this die?!" Then Dawn says, "You've ruined each and every one of our Christmases! We can't take anymore of this war, are we clear?!" Then I tell them, _"_Fifteen years is enough! Why can't you stop all your pointless fighting? Does it really matter of his existence when we should all be having fun?!"

Dawn and I then run upstairs to our rooms leaving mom and dad to sulk, as Chronos barks and runs to Dawn's room. Jazz comes up to my room and tells me, "Don't worry, Danny. I think you and Dawn finally got through to them. They needed a good kick in the head." I smile at this as I hope Jack cheered up Dawn.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I ran to my room and jumped to my bed as I couldn't believe I said that to mom and dad. But they do ruin all of our Christmases and they deserve it. Baby Tooth tries to cheer me up, but nothing works. Not even Chronos's cuteness can help when he leaps on my bed. My door opens as I tell them, "Mom, if that's you, then get out! I don't want to talk to you!" But I was wrong as the voice said, "Seriously, you thought I was your mother?"

I sit up and look at the door, and see Jack coming over to sit with me as he asks, "You okay?" I sigh as I tell him, "No, I'm not. I thought I could hold it all in, but I couldn't. Do you think North will still put me on his nice list?" Jack chuckles as he puts my arm around me and tells me, "Yeah, I'm sure." I smile at this as Jack kisses me and then tells me, "I hope you have everything you need for that party."

Christmas dinner was quiet, mom and dad not saying a word, but at least the dinner didn't come to life. And with that, mom and dad went to bed at 11:00. Then Sam, Tucker, Danny, Jack, Jazz, Baby Tooth and I made our way to the park with all of our fancy clothes in bags. Then Jack asks everyone, "Are you all ready?" Everyone nods and Jazz asks Jack a question, "But how are we going to get there?"

Jack answers bringing out a snow globe and tells Jazz, "With this!" Jazz looks unsure as Jack whispers softly into the snow globe, "North's Workshop." Then Jack throws it to the ground as the portal appears and Jazz looks shocked but then changes with a grin. We all go in the portal and we made it to North's workshop.

We landed in the on one of the floors and when we all get through, Jazz looks all over the place in awe as she exclaims, "Whoa! This is North's workshop?! I thought it was going to be something like a gingerbread's house or something like that!" Danny and I laugh as Danny tells her, "Jazz, I think you watch too many Christmas specials!"

Jazz scratches her head nervously as she says, "Yeah, I guess I do. So where are the Guardians anyway?" So I answer her, "They're probably in the Globe Room. Judging by how everything looks, the party is almost ready. We better find the Guardians so we can get ready." We all nod and make our way to the Globe Room and we see the yeti's making leftover toys. Jazz looks on in wonder of it all, and the rest of us have seen it all before.

But then Jazz asks us, "I thought elves made the toys?" Jack and I snicker as he tells her, "North lets them believe that. The yetis make the toys because the elves are too dumb to do anything." Jazz nods in understanding as we finally found the Globe Room and we knock on it and a voice from inside asks, "Who is there?" Then Sam answers, "Five teenage believers and one winter spirit."

The door opens as the six of us go in and are greeted with North and the other Guardians as North excitedly says, "Welcome, kids! You made it just in time!" Jazz looks at the others in wonder immediately wanting to know them.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

This is so unbelievable! When we got in the Globe Room, I immediately saw all the Guardians. Baby Tooth flies over to a bird lady that looks like her, and I immediately think she's the Tooth Fairy. Wow, she's pretty! So Tucker introduces me, "Guardians, we'd like you to meet Jazz Fenton, the older sister of Dawn and Danny Fenton." I wave to them nervously saying, "Hello. I've heard a lot about all of you."

Then the bird lady flutters over to me telling me, "Ooh! I remember you, Jasmine. You're teeth are always so clean." I smile instantly at this and try to tell her something, but…she put her fingers in my mouth and opens it looking at my teeth and she squeals in delight telling me, "Ooh! You're teeth are still beautiful! Good job taking care of them!" She then leaves as I tell her creeped out, "Uh, you're welcome?"

Then a giant kangaroo like creature comes forward and tells me, "Sorry, kid. Tooth has a bit of an obsession with teeth. Don't worry, she does that to all of us too. Mostly Jack and Dawn, apparently they both have the same type of cleanliness in their teeth. The name is E. Aster Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny."

I then ask him, "You're the Easter Bunny? Why do you look like a kangaroo?" All of a sudden, all the teens burst out laughing with Jack being the loudest of them all. I ask them a little mad, "What's so funny?" Dawn finally answers trying to calm her laughing, "That's what Jack first called him, too. Welcome to the 'Bunny is a Kangaroo Club!'" Then everyone starts laughing again and Bunny is getting a little steamed.

He then starts to chase Jack, Danny and Dawn as North then introduces me to Sandy, "Jasmine, this is Sandy, the Sandman. He is responsible for giving everyone sweet dreams. He is mute, just so you know. He talks to us through sand images." Sandy brings his hand up to me with a smile and I shake it telling him, "Nice to meet you, Sandy." Sandy then makes a top hat appear above his head and holds it up as he saying hello, like a gentleman. I like this guy.

Bunny grabs Danny, Dawn and Jack and finally says to everyone, "It's half an hour til you have to leave North. You kids better get ready too. Your friends Dawn, are already in their rooms. You, Sam and Jazz can go dress in there while the boys can get themselves dressed in Jack's room. The other spirits will be here sooner or later." We all nod as we make our way to the respective rooms.

Us girls got to the Dusk's room where her and the rest of the Charms' girls are and they greet us happily. We all start putting on our dresses: First off Blythe is wearing a long orange dress that reaches her ankles and orange heels with her hair down and orange eye shadow with peach lipstick. Then Sarah is wearing a green dress with flowers at the bottom with green heels with her hair down and light green eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

Jodi is wearing a red dress with sequined flames at the bottom and the top part of her dress, with red heels, her hair down with red eye shadow and red lipstick. Arianna is wearing a deep blue dress with water swirls at the bottom of the dress and on the straps with blue heels, with her hair down, blue eye shadow and peach lipstick.

Dusk is wearing a long black dress that has stars at the bottom of the dress and some at the top with black heels, her hair down, black eye shadow and black lipstick. Sam is wearing her dress and makeup that she wore for the Dance (A/N: The dress she wore in Parental Bonding.) I'm wearing a purple dress with gems at the bottom and top part of the dress, with purple heels, my hair down, light purple eye shadow and peach lipstick.

Finally, Dawn was wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever seen: It's a white dress with short poofy sleeves, and a tied up ribbon at the back where her waist is, and gold trimming at the top part of the dress, white heels, and little hair pins in her hair, her whole hair down, white eye shadow, and pink lipstick (A/N: The dress is like the one Sailor Moon wears when she becomes Princess Serenity, which I do not own.) She's wearing her necklace and ring Jack gave her.

She looks beautiful! Now is the time for the party to begin!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We all finished getting ready when Dusk asks me, "Hey, Dawn. How has Christmas Eve been for you?" I sigh and tell her, "Horrible. Danny and I have had bad Christmases every year battling over North's existence." Jodi speaks up saying surprised, "Really? Wow, that's bad."

Then Arianna asks me, "How bad are we talking about here?" So I answer them with, "Dog peeing on us when we were babies and our parents didn't notice, brought Christmas dinner to life four years later and me yelling at mom four years after that." Then Sarah and Blythe say together, "Ouch!" Sarah then tells me, as we're all heading to the center of the party, "I never thought Christmases could ever be bad."

Then Blythe says, "At least you have your family. Fighting doesn't matter on this holiday, you're supposed to be with friends and family whether they mess it up or not." Jazz tells Blythe, "Maybe, but Dawn and Danny gave our parents a good kick in the head, hopefully they got it." Then Sam says, "Yeah, but either way, we're here at this party and we're not going to let bad things get in the way of it."

All of us nodded as we got to the doors. We opened them and saw the party in full swing with different kinds of spirits gathered around. At the bottom of the stairs were Danny, Tucker and Jack: Danny and Tucker are in their tuxedos and Jack is back to his old outfit with blue hoodie and brown pants, and staff. Everyone looked up as the doors opened and they saw us all and a couple of them gasped as Jack looks up at me and I can tell he's starstruck.

All of us made our way down as Jack then tells me blushing really bad and smiling like an idiot, "You, you look beautiful." I giggle and blush telling him, "Thank you, you're very handsome tonight. I thought we were supposed to be dressing fancy?" Jack laughs and says, "Yeah, but I like to be me than in a monkey suit." I laugh and wrap my arm around his and told him, "Good point."

We walk forward to the stage where North ushers us to it. Everyone is looking at us, and whisper about me with Jack, some weren't so nice. Then Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz came with us on stage and the Charm's girls are with their boss, Mother Nature.

North then tells everyone through microphone before he takes off, "Hello, everybody! We have made a successful year. First off, I want to introduce you to new Guardian, Jack Frost!" Jack waves as everyone cheers for him and North continues saying, "And these five humans are our honored guests. Four of them helped us defeat Pitch Black, the other has helped save the world many times with these four. Two of the children, Danny Fenton and Dawn Fenton, are the great heroes of Amity Park, aka Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom."

Danny and I then transform to our ghost forms as everyone oohs and ahs at our ghost forms, and we turned back to human as North continues, "They have all been great help to all of us Guardians. Now, I ask Jasmine Fenton to please come forward." Jazz looked speechless as she walks up to North.

Then North tells her, "Jasmine Fenton, you have known your sibling's ghost hunting ever since a ghost named Spectra tried to take pep out of children. Yet, you've always helped them without them knowing. Your bravery, kindness, intelligence and your overprotection are honorable. That is why I'm giving you title of Human Guardian, like your friends and siblings."

Everyone cheers as we do and jazz is just plain happy. A yeti comes up and gives her a white and pink wristwatch which allows her to communicate with the Guardians. Jazz was so happy, she hugged North as he laughs and hugs her back. Before he left, North tells everyone, "I must go now, everyone, wish me luck and have a great party!" Everyone cheers as we all get off the stage and wished North good luck. Now the party begins!

* * *

Danny's POV:

It's been about an hour and everybody is having fun. Jack is having fun with the April Fool's spirit and the spirit of Halloween, Tucker is talking with spirit of Thanksgiving. Jazz is apparently talking with Cupid. Dawn, Sam and I are at the food table as a voice rings out saying, "So you two are the Phantom Twins. It's nice to finally meet you both."

We turn around at the voice, and we see it was a woman with black skin, black hair, green eyes with a long flower like dress. She then tells us, "It's nice to meet you, I am Mother Nature." Sam gasps as she walks up to her and tells her, "Mother Nature, nice to meet you! I am a big fan of your work. I'm-!"

Mother Nature interrupts Sam telling her, "Samantha Manson, daughter of the Manson family, Jewish, goth, rich, Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian and environmental supporter." Sam's jaw drops and she smiles saying, "That's right! How did you know?" Mother Nature answers, "I know every child on this planet, especially those who care for the environment. It's nice to meet someone who shares my views as well."

Okay, Sam is the happiest girl in the world, I can tell. Then Mother Nature tells Dawn and I, "I've heard a lot about you two. Not just from North, but from Man in the Moon as well. And one of you happens to be a reincarnation." Dawn nods and tells her, "Yes, it's me. Apparently I'm the reincarnation of Jack's girlfriend, Mary."

Mother Nature smiles as she says, "Yes, I remember her. Always such a sweet thing. I'm glad that you are her reincarnation Dawn. If I remember correctly, you're going to turn immortal as soon as you turn sixteen." Dawn nods as Mother Nature continues, "Just as I thought. As you know, Dusk turned immortal around five hundred years ago, then when that passed, the other girls turned immortal. I wanted to ask you, when you turn immortal and out of school, if you would like to be one of my agents of nature with your own element."

Dawn excitedly asks, "Really?" Mother Nature nods as she says, "Yes, but only when you finish school and turned sixteen. It was nice talking to you, Dawn and Sam. And Danny and Dawn? I heard about your Christmas problems. I know your parents ruin it every year, but you both need to realize something. Your parents love all three of you. They may have their Christmas quarrels, but they still love you all. Even if your Christmas turns out bad, as long as your with your family, isn't that all that matters?"

Dawn and I are shocked at this as we realized she was right, our parents still love us, even when they always fought about this. I smile at her and Dawn and I told her, "Thanks, Mother Nature." She smiles and tells me, "It's no problem, you two. After all, I may not be a Guardian, but I'll always help children, especially when they lose their way." Mother Nature leaves to talk with her helpers. And Dawn and I realized, we have a lot of apologizing to do.

* * *

Jack's POV:

A few hours later, North came back and announced to everyone it was a success. I cheered loudly for this and as soon as it stopped a slow song came on as Bunny and Tooth are dancing, and I can see Jazz dancing with Sandy. Speaking of jazz, she told all of us that apparently Cupid has an apprentice. And speaking of us, I am searching for Dawn so I can dance with her, but the other spirit girls are trying to dance with me, so I told them, "Sorry, ladies, but I already have a girl."

They're all disappointed as I find Dawn over at a table and I asked her, "May I have this dance?" Dawn smiles as she grabs my hand and tells me, "Yes, you may." The girls see this in anger and jealousy as we made our way to the center and danced with the music:

Verse 1:

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?

**I hold her close to my chest as I see Danny dancing with Sam and Tucker dancing with Dusk.**  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  
**I twirl Dawn around once and hold her close.**

Chorus:  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
**During this Dawn looks in my eyes in total bliss as she smiles, and I can see Danny and Sam blushing, along with Dusk.**

Verse 2:  
How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
**I put my hand to Dawn's face as we keep dancing and she has tears in her eyes at this as she smiles.**

Chorus:  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
**I spin her around some more as she comes back to me and smiles and I didn't even realize the spotlight was on me and Dawn as Sam, Danny, Tucker, Jazz and Dusk along with the rest of the Charm's Girls watch in awe. **

Verse 3:  
More and more I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  
**Dawn and I part with one arm each connecting us and I pull her to me and bring her down holding her and bring her back up.**

Chorus:  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.  
**I spin her around once more.**

When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

**As the song ends, I hold her close.**

Everyone cheers as the song ends and the Guardians came up and congratulated me and Dawn. I could see Mother Nature smiled at Dawn and I, and all the other spirit girls besides Charms' are all jealous, but I don't care. There is only one Dawn for me and she's mine.

* * *

Danny's POV:

After that Dance number, we told North we had to go home to celebrate the holiday. So he let us leave and everyone told us goodbye. Sam and Tucker got home and Dawn, Jazz, Jack, Baby Tooth and I got home and went to sleep. Before we went to sleep we got a message from Poindexter. Apparently every ghost gets together on Christmas Eve and celebrate it and no badness happens until Christmas Day. Huh, who knew? We told Poindexter we were at a party, so he didn't mind.

It was then morning and were still a bit sleepy but not too much. When we all got downstairs, we saw Mom and dad as they yelled out, "Merry Christmas, kids!"

We all looked surprised as I asked them, "What's going on here?" We all got downstairs as Mom tells us, "We thought about what you kids said last night. And, you were right. We fought about the Santa issue so much, we never had any Christmas fun." Then Dad says, "Yeah, what she said. But the point is, you were right. We focused on St. Nick so much, we weren't able to give you kids any great Christmases, but that will change. Your mother and I promised no more fighting on Christmas Eve and Day."

We all smile at this as Jazz, Dawn and I hug our parents and Jack joined in too. Dawn then asks them, "But you guys can still do so, if you want. " I tell them, "What she said. I actually don't mind you guys doing your argument, just promise us we'll still have Christmas fun?" Mom and dad then say together, smiling, "Deal." Chronos runs down stairs barking happily. We knew right then and there Christmas is going to be better than ever.

Gifts were opened and everyone had fun. North gave us all great gifts, we owe him and everyone else a debt of gratitude. But then Jack tells us something important, "I almost forgot to tell you all, but my birthday is on January 6." We looked at him shocked of this, as we realized we're not done with parties yet!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! And now the questions! How will Jack's birthday turn out? What will Dawn get Jack? What will the Guardians and the Fenton parents do? And what is Man in the Moon's gift? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	14. Chapter 14 Jack's Birthday

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

Okay, when I asked you all if you could figure out how old I am. And sadly, you all og tit wrong! I am actually 22 on Tuesday March 19, 2013. But either way, everyone will still get virtual cookies! So enjoy and review! (::) x 50. This means I have this many virtual cookies.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

Do not own the songs Had Me At Hello by Olivia Holt, Hero by Christopher Wilde and/or Sterling Knight or whoever sings it from the movie Starstruck, and For the First Time by the Spectacular Cast. There's going to be a special character from Rise of the Guardians who will be in this story now, and I came up with the name for that person since I don't know what it is. Guess who it is?

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 14: Jack's Birthday

Dawn's POV:

Christmas was a blast, far much better than any of the other years, and New Year's was fun as well. But now today, is my boyfriend's birthday. On Christmas Day, Jack told us January 6th was his birthday. So mom and dad began planning for his. And when they were out of earshot, Jack told Danny, Jazz and I that before he came here to stay with us, he looked further in his memories and remembered his sister's name, which was Emma, and the day he was born was January 6.

So we all need to do just one more party, and hopefully we can all relax. Today, we were supposed to go to school, but thanks to Jack, he made a snow day, so we can all enjoy his birthday. Speaking of Jack, I'm sneaking to his room right now to wake him up. So I got to his bed super quiet with Baby Tooth with me.

I lean over his bed assuming he's still asleep and go to kiss him, and the next thing I know, I'm pinned to his bed and lips are on my own kissing me. I enjoy the kiss until it ends and I'm forced to open my eyes and saw it was Jack who pinned me. He's grinning from ear to ear telling me, "Nice try, Dawn." I pout at this as Jack laughs at this and continues to kiss me until we have to come out for air.

Baby Tooth practically fainted through this as I take her outside and wait for Jack to get dressed. He finally does with a blue hoodie that looks much like his own when he's Jack Frost, except it isn't freezing cold, underneath it is a long white-sleeved shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. Today I'm wearing a purple sweater, black pants, and white shoes.

Jack finally comes out as Danny comes up to the both of us as Danny asks him, "By the way, Jack, how old were you when you died?" Jack answers, "I died when I was seventeen, but since your parents probably wouldn't like it if they're daughter dated an adult, I told them that I'm turning sixteen. That way, they won't kick me out." Danny and I nod in understanding.

We just got down the stairs and mom, dad and Jazz were waiting downstairs yelling to Jack, "Happy Birthday, Jack!" Chronos barks happily as Jack tells them, "You guys didn't have to do all of this." Mom comes up and tells him, "Oh, Jack! We wanted to. You've been such good friends to our kids and a good boyfriend to our youngest daughter. Why, you're practically a member of our family now."

Then dad tells him, "Same here. But you know what we told you about if you hurt Dawn still stands. We tried contacting your parents, but we couldn't get a hold of them." So Jack tells them, "They must be super busy and don't have a good connection. And you both know that I haven't forgot about that and I would never hurt Dawn."

The parents nodded at this, as we begin the small party. Breakfast was great, Dad got Jack his own computer, and mom got him a picture frame of the whole family. She tells him, "This is something from us all for when you leave after high school." Jack smiles at this, even though I'll be with him after I turn immortal.

Jazz gave him a brand new hoodie, and Danny gave him a music player. As for me, I told Jack, I'd be giving him his gift later. So with that, we all went outside and enjoyed the beautiful snow day.

* * *

Jack's POV:

So far this birthday turned out great. Dawn, Danny, Jazz and I made our way to the Park to have some snow day fun. Baby Tooth is in her jacket and is stuck with Dawn. Sam and Tucker met us there. Sam and Tucker will give their gifts to me at Teen Hangout party for me. I was about to tell Sam something until I heard, "Jack!"

We all turn around and we all smile seeing Jamie and Sophie running up to us and their mother not far behind, with Jamie telling me, "Happy Birthday Jack! Dawn told me and Sophie that your birthday was today. You were responsible for the snow day weren't you?" I pretend to think saying, "Hmm, was I responsible for this? Oh, yeah I was!"

Jamie smiles as he and Sophie hug me in laughter and from the corner of my eye, Dawn lets out a signal to Jamie's mother knowing that signal means that she'll take care of Jamie and Sophie on the snow day. Their mother leaves, and the snow day truly begins at mine and the gang's usual spot for when we just want it to be us.

And before we would do a snowball fight, we heard, "Ah, there you are Jack!" We turn around yet again to see it was North and the other Guardians in human form! Baby Tooth recognizes Tooth's human disguise and hugs her, as Tooth comes running up hugging the daylights out of me as she and I ask them, "What are you all doing here?"

Bunny tells me, "We came here for your birthday, mate. Dawn told us four days ago through the watch." Sandy nods at this. Then North says, "So we decided to spend the whole day with you for birthday. Yetis are taking care of everything at Pole." Then Tooth says, "And my fairies are doing most of the work for me now, so I can take some time for myself."

Then Bunny says, "And the Egg Sentinels are taking care of the Warren for me. If I remember correctly, you have a Birthday to have fun in." Sam smirks at this saying, "Then what are we all waiting for? An invitation?" Then Tucker says, "Yeah, let's have some fun!"

We all smile at this, but then Dawn says, "But first, to make things fair, how about we take off the devices? Have some fun in your Guardian forms." North thinks this over and says, "Good point. We might as well." The other Guardians agreed and they all take off the devices and Dawn puts them all in her bag and for the snowball fight, we decided it would be Guardians versus humans.

In other words, I'm with the Guardians, and Dawn, Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Jamie and Sophie are the human team. With that, snowballs were thrown, all over the place and the snowball fight continued for a few hours. This is probably one of the best snowball fights I've ever had.

And then it was all over with all of us all over the ground panting from the exhaustion of it all. Baby Tooth became too tired and crawled over to Dawn. I smile at Dawn glad to know I have a loyal girlfriend. We all get up as Tooth then asks us, "What happens now?" Danny tells her, "Now, we're all going to our place. The teen party for Jack is at Teen Hangout at 7:00 tonight. We'll head home to wait until then. Besides, our parents were 'trying' to call you guys. So it would be great to show up out of nowhere to say hi to your 'son.'"

The others agreed with this as we make our way to the house with Jamie and Sophie in tow. The Guardians and I put the devices on and turned to our human forms. When we all got through the door, the parents were shocked that my 'family' made it for my birthday. They talked to the Fenton's, keeping their 'jobs' as human believable, while the others and I went to Danny's room.

Tucker gave me a new CD, and Sam gave me a new movie called 'The Three Stooges.' (A/N: Jack would love this movie, I can tell. Which by the way, I do not own the movie.) I told Sam that Dawn and I would watch it this weekend. Danny gave me a video game, and Jazz gives me a game system for that game. I seriously love these guys.

Jamie gave me the same picture that he drew the day I gave him the sled ride, before I was taken to the Guardians, except this one had me in it. Jamie said somehow the picture was saved from the fire. I looked at Jamie smiling as I hug him and tell him, "Thanks, kiddo." Jamie tells me, "It's no problem, Jack. You deserve to be on that picture for giving me what was probably the greatest sled ride of my life!"

I smile even bigger at this and Sophie gave me a hug and a kiss, along with a drawing of Dawn, Bunny and I with her in it having fun. I smile at her and hug her telling her, "Thank you, Sophie! I loved your gifts!" Then Sophie tells me, "Yor welcome, Jack." We got out of the hug and we see the Guardians all watch this with smiles on their faces as Bunny tells us, "Hey, kids! Your parents left a little while ago, so now we can give you our presents to you, Jack."

I smile at this as I grab and open the present from North: A Russian nesting doll? I look at North as he tells me, "I made Russian nesting dolls for everyone, including you all. That particular one is yours Jack: The first of them all is Childish, then Cunning, Brave, Loyal, Honesty, and at your center is Fun." I look at him and smile telling him, "Thanks, North!"

"Ah, it's no problem. I have Russian nesting dolls here for six of you. Sophie, however is too young to receive one yet. I guessed what would all be your centers. For you, Jamie, I figured it would be Trust. For Sam, it would be Loyalty. For Tucker, it would be Honesty. Jazz, yours would be Happiness, because you want your siblings to be happy. AS for Dawn and Danny, I had a hard time. But I figured out that Dawn has Protection, and Danny has Courage."

Everyone thanked North for the Russian nesting dolls. I got floss and a new jacket from Tooth, Bunny gave me an Easter egg that is blue, white and purple, and Sandy gives me a pouch of dream sand. I loved all my gifts and thanked and hugged them all. Now it was time for the party at Teen Hangout. Sophie, Jamie and their mom came too. Chronos had to stay home after he chased Bunny. He must have smelled the Bunny smell.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We got there and we saw that my friends threw the party together for Jack just like they did with me. The Guardians stayed in their human forms. You see, for Jack's Birthday, I'm giving him three gifts. Two of them, I hope he likes. So I go up on stage and say into the microphone, "Hello, everybody!"

Everyone cheers as Jack looks up at me, as I say to everyone, "Tonight, I'm giving the birthday boy three gifts. One is a song and the other two, he'll have to get when he's with me. So here's a song called 'Had Me At Hello,' for my boyfriend, Jack."

Jack looks with a smile in his human form as my fellow band mates come up and we start the music and everyone listening in:

Verse 1:

I can feel you comin' from a mile away

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on

**I walk down the stairs from the stage and up to Jack's seat.**

Pre-Chorus:

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

**I look at Jack as I sang this.**

Chorus:

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me at hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

**At the beginning of the Chorus, I leave Jack as I dance around the room.**

Verse 2:

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

**As Jack was about to open his mouth, I put a finger to his lips as I sing.**

Pre-Chorus 2:

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

**I let the finger go and walk up to the stage.**

Chorus:

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me at hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

**I dance on stage while singing.**

Bridge:

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]

Pre-Chorus:

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me at hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

Everyone cheers at the end of the song as I come off of the stage and Jack hugs me grinning from ear to ear telling me, "Thanks, Dawn! That was great! And now, it's my turn." I look at him confused as he goes onto the stage.

* * *

Jack's POV:

It's my first time doing this, but I hope she likes this song I wrote. I worked with Dusk and the other band mates without Dawn knowing. I figured that maybe Dawn deserves a song just for her. So I tell everyone through the mike, "This is my first time singing, and I hope you all like it. This song is for my girl, Dawn. It's called Hero. Hope you enjoy!" I make a hand notion to Dusk and she gets the point as she and the other play the song:

Verse 1:

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but  
**I sing it all out with Dawn smiling.**

I'll be your hero

Chorus:

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
**At 'But if you're the one for me' line, I point at Dawn as she blushes. And I make a grin.**

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

Verse 2:  
Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah  
**I walk off the stage over to her, and come singing to her.**

I'll be your hero

Chorus:  
I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
**I look at her with all of the love I have, glad to know I have her.**

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

Verse 3:  
So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll be a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

Chorus:

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)  
**I go back up to the stage, finishing the song.**

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

Everyone is silent until cheers are filled in the whole place, no ever suspecting, not even the Guardians that I have a great voice. Dawn and Jamie run upstage and hugs me almost sending me to the floor as Dawn tells me, "Jack, that was so cool!" Then Jamie tells me, "I didn't know you could sing, Jack!" So I tell Jamie, "Eh, when you have a singer for a girlfriend, the music gets to you."

I look at Dawn and tell her, "And because I'm in such a good mood, would you like to do a duet with me, Dawn?" She looks at me shocked and says with a smile, "Sure thing!" Jamie gets off the stage as I tell Dawn tells everyone through the mike, "Now here's another song a duet by me and Dawn called 'For the First Time,'" We grab the mikes and begin to sing with Dawn starting:

Dawn:  
Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along  
**Dawn looks at me.**

Jack:  
Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong  
**And I look at her.**

BOTH:  
Now we're standing here, face to face,

Dawn:  
Nothing feels the same

BOTH:  
For the first time, I realize something I didn't see before.

For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more,

Something we both feel inside for the first time.  
**Dawn and I lace our hands together.**

Dawn:  
How did we ever end up here?

I don't know, but it feels so right.

Jack:  
The last thing, I ever expected,

is happening it's you and I.  
There's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the same.

BOTH:  
For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before.  
For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more.  
Something we both feel inside for the first time.  
**I twirl Dawn around.**

Jack:  
I can't find the words,

BOTH:  
For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now,

Dawn:  
I never imagined,

BOTH:  
That someone could make me feel the way you do.

**We both smile at each other.**

BOTH:

For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before,

For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more.

Something we both feel inside, for the first time.

Dawn:  
Oohhh

BOTH:  
For the first time.

**We both look at each other as we sang the last line.**

Everyone is super silent, even Bunny who just dopped his food in shock. Then roar-like cheers appeared as everyone praised us for our voices, and Paulina tries to get me, but I tell her, "Paulina, I said it once, and I'll say it again: I love Dawn and there is no other girl that can replace her. And there's nothing you can do to change it!"

After that Paulina runs away crying and everyone is glad that was over with. The party was great and we all went back to the house. Dawn wants me to meet in her room.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I wait for Jack in my room with Baby Tooth by my side and Chronos sitting at the foot of my bed. The door opens and in comes Jack, as he greets me with a kiss and asks me, "I'm ready for the rest of my gifts." I smile at this and tell him, "You're going to love them, trust me." I first hand him a long gift, and he opens it up and out reveals a guitar!

I then tell him, "When I heard you sing, I knew I made the right choice. I got rid of all my frustrations with music, and now you can too." Jack smiles at me as he plays a few chords Baby Tooth chirps in happiness and he hugs me for a few seconds and I give him his last gift. I tell him, "This gift took a while to do, so I hope you like it."

Jack opens the small box and inside it was a silver amulet-like locket? He looks at me confused as I smile and tell him, "Open it." Jack does so, and he gasps and noticed his eyes widen in shock, and Baby Tooth looks at the picture in shock as well. Inside the amulet-locket is a picture of Jack in human form and his little sister back from three hundred years ago.

Jack looks at me confused and shocked as he asks me, "How-?" I answer him as I pet Chronos, "Jamie told me a month ago that due to a family tree project, he found out that one of his ancestors was named Jackson Overland Frost. He called me over through a pair of Fenton Phones I gave him after school. When I saw the picture of you and your sister, I couldn't believe it! So, not only did I have Jamie print it out, but I flew all the way to Burgess and see if they had any records of your family.

Luckily they did, I asked for a picture, and they gave it no questions asked. I told them it was for my 'cousin's' project. I copied the picture thanks to North, and gave the real one back. Thanks to Sandy's powers and ecto flames thanks to Ember and a few other ghosts, I turned the sand to silver, heated it up until it made the amulet-locket, turned the picture into color and put it in. I know how much you miss her, so I thought this would be a great gift."

He looks at me then back at the picture, then at me, until he hugs me pinning me to my bed, telling me, "Thank you, Dawn! This is probably the greatest gift I ever got!" I smile at this telling him, hugging him back, "Your welcome, Jack." We quickly kiss until I see a weird light from the corner of my eye. I got out of Jack's grip and he turns to see the light.

The light clears up as out of nowhere a little brown haired girl whose hair is between her shoulders and elbows with brown eyes. Jack and I look at her in shock realizing who she is: She's Emma, Jack's little sister!

* * *

Jack's POV:

I look at the girl shocked and scared out of my mind. Emma shouldn't be here! Baby Tooth squawks in shock as I stand up from Dawn's bed and asked 'Emma', "Emma? Is that you?" The said girl looks up at me as she gasps and asks me, "Jack?" I nod at her and Emma smiles with tears in my eyes, runs into my arms and excitedly says, "Jack!" I pick her up and hugging her hardly believeing it's her. But it is. My sister is here, with me.

I cry at this telling her, "I can't believe it! But how?!" Emma smiles and tells me, "A year after you died mom got married to another man who had Bennett in his name, and I died when I got sick. Man in the Moon said that if I waited about three hundred years with one of the spirits, I get to see you again. He told me you looked different when you became a winter spirit. I work with Cupid of spreading love to everyone."

I look at her still couldn't believe it as I hugged and told her, "Either way, I'm glad you're alive!" Emma hugs me back as she then asks me, "Jack, who is the girl? And why does she look like Mary?" I let go of the hug and turn to Dawn who is shocked at this as I bring Emma over to the bed and told her what Man in the Moon did with Mary.

Emma believed it as she tells Dawn, "Do you like Jack, Dawn?" Dawn smiles and tells her, "Of course I do. After all, he is my boyfriend." Emma looks shocked as she asks me, "BOYFRIEND?!" I nervously laugh at this and told her everything that happened up to when I gave Jamie his greatest sled ride, up until the end of us defeating Pitch. I wanted to tell her more, but we had to get to bed.

So Emma used a special necklace to teleport herself away as I still couldn't believe she was here. She was brought here by Man in the Moon, which means he never wanted me alone in the first place. I look at the moon smiling glad to know that he gave me a gift, I was happy to have and receive. I opened the necklace one last time before bed and smiled knowing I get to see my sister more.

I put it away, happy that maybe things will get better.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now onto questions! What is Technus up to this time? Why are Valerie and Danny together? Can Sam push back her jealousy and be happy for Danny? Is Technus trying to play Matchmaker? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	15. Chapter 15 Flirting With Disaster

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 15: Flirting With Disaster

Sam's POV:

Tucker and I are hanging out at the mall, even though Jack, Dawn and Danny aren't here. A few weeks passed by in January with ghosts popping up and Jack getting used to the fact that his sister is now an immortal apprentice to Cupid. Tucker, Danny and I got to meet her and she's not so bad. She's a good friend and got so used to Dawn being Jack's girlfriend. Emma even liked Chronos, the German Shepard puppy.

In fact, I'm thinking of this so much, I'm trying to drown out Tucker's rambling of the tech he has while we're sitting down in the food court. Tucker finally notices my bored face, and tells me deadpanned, "I'm boring you, aren't I?" I tell him annoyed, "You're killing me! Why aren't we hanging out with Danny, Dawn and Jack today?" Tucker tells me, "They said they were busy."

Star and Valerie then appear at a table with their food as they say hi to us, bored out of their heads. Star then asks me trying to get under my skin, "Where's your loser boyfriend, Danny, his ugly sister Dawn, and her boyfriend that she shouldn't be dating?" All of a sudden Valerie and I say together, "He's not my boyfriend, he's not a loser, Dawn's not ugly and Jack deserves to be with her?"

We said all of that, and I'm scared! Tucker tells us, "Uh, girls? There's another good-looking guy right here, you know? And people wonder why I like technology." All of a sudden his PDA wigs out and he worries over it with Valerie asking us, "So where are those three, anyway?" I tell her annoyed, "Not that its any of your business, Valerie, but all three said they would be busy."

Out of nowhere, Danny, Dawn and Jack all appeared in their ghosts and Frost forms respectively and land on the table. Everyone runs away and we all see Technus asking Danny, Dawn and Jack, "Are you mad, children? Picking a fight with me in my upgraded form?" Danny asks him, "You upgraded to a mullet?" Then Jack says, "Because mullets are definetly not worthy of this time period!"

Then Danny and Dawn blast him with ecto-energies, and they didn't notice Technus grabbed Tech and formed a shield around him. Then Danny, Dawn and Jack fly up to fight Technus causing Valerie's and Star's food to land on Valerie, and she gets mad. I laugh at this, glad to know she got what she deserved. Technus blasts where Valerie is and she gets hit hitting the floor. And I see Danny, Dawn and Jack mad when I hear Dawn yell, "(Growls) We're going to break you in half!"

They fly up to him with me hoping they win!

* * *

Danny's POV:

He hurt Valerie! He's going to pay! Dawn, Jack and I fly up to Technus, with him telling us, "Temper, children! Temper!" Technus disappears as he tells us, "There's those emotions of yours again! And emotions, whether you know them or not-" Technus grabs the three of us and electrocutes us, throwing us away saying, "…Your emotions are your greatest weaknesses!"

Technus disappears as Dawn, Jack and I turn back to human forms before anyone notices. We then hear Valeire mad coming up, "Get out of my way, people!" She finds us as we struggle to get up as Valerie tells me, "Hi, there! Didn't expect to see you here?" I laugh at this nearly starting to blush and laughing a bit saying, "Didn't expect to be here."

Dawn groans holding her head, "We so need to be more careful!" Then I hear Jack groan, "You're telling me!" After that, we all got home with no prolems wiith us wondering where Technus could have gone. Emma appeared last night and told us that Valentine's Day will be coming soon, a great day for Jack and Dawn.

The next day came too soon. Today, we're all on a field trip to Axion Labs, who sadly is now owned by Vlad Masters! Not only is our High School a part of it, but so is Jamie's school, which means today, Jamie is here as well. Our teacher then tells us all, "Okay, teens and kids, Mr. Gray will now give us a tour of Axion Labs." Mr. Gray tells him, "My pleasure, Mr. Peluka. Sheild down, please."

The shield over the door is down and opened as we then all go inside but, Mr. Gray stops me and asks me, "Danny, could you hold up for a minute?" I have no choice so I stay behind.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Jamie and I caught up with everything that's happened with Dawn adding her own input. Baby Tooth even came along as well wanting to see more of the town and its places. Right now I'm talking with Dawn and Jamie as I mock Technus saying, " 'Emotions, whether you know them or not, are your greatest weaknesses!'" We laugh at this as I say, "Yeah, right! If it weren't for emotions, I never would have met anyone!"

Jamie nods and smiles telling me, "So true, Jack!" Dawn laughs saying, "Yeah, same here. It's great that we have entertainment, don't we Jamie?" Jamie nods as we then listen to Tucker who shows us three jetpack-like devices as he says, "Awesome! These are the X-23 Booster Rockets! They're capable of launching a single person each to space in less than two minutes!"

Dawn laughs as she says, "Danny would so want to do that!" Then Tucker goes over to a machine then telling us, "And this is part of the Cybertron Main Computer! It's the hub that leads to the actual processing unit satellite that is currently floating in space." Sam confused asks Tucker, "Why would they put it in space?" Tucker then says, "For safety. Sam, a computer this powerful could be used to control every other computer in the world! You can't just let anybody get into it." Baby Tooth chirps in awe.

What we all didn't notice was something got into the hub and Jamie asks me, "Tucker knows a lot of things doesn't he, Jack?" I laugh and tell him, "Yeah, that's why he's our favorite Techno-Geek!" Tucker continues saying as he holds up his PDA, "Weird. That's why the only way you can get to the Main Computer is through this huband through a ten-thousand digit security code."

Then Sam asks Tucker suspiciously, "And you know this, why?" Tucker answers, "Sam, I'm a Techno-Geek! What do you think I do all night on the Internet? Math homework?" But then the teacher overhearing it says, "I I always assumed so, Mr. Foley. Perhaps I need to assign more?" We knew then and there, Tucker is going to get in trouble. But why is Danny taking so long?!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Mr. Gray asks me, "Are you okay, Danny? You seem nervous, son." I then tell him, hopefully not trying to let anything slip, "Well, kind of." I looked up and saw a portrait of the new owner of Axion Labs, Vlad. Mr. gray then tells me, "Well, I think you're a good kid, you and your sister. I know my daughter, Valerie likes you." We laugh at this awkwardly.

Mr. Gray then tells me, "However, can you do me a favor? Heep your family's ghost weirdness away from my daughter, hmm?" He leaves, but then my ghost sense appears knowing that the promise will definetly not be made.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

My ghost sense suddenly appears as I mutter, "Uh-oh!" Someone comes down from the ceiling blasting away, and it looks like Valerie in her suit blasting things. But that's impossible! I quickly tell Jamie, "Jamie, get out of here! Baby Tooth, stay with Sam and Tucker!" Jamie does what he's told as everyone runs away, and Jack and I see Danny in the hallway. We meet up with him and nod, going Ghost and Frost. Danny in his jumpsuit, me in my dance-like outfit and Jack in his Jack Frost Guardian form.

We see our attacker and fly getting away from Mr. Gray. Hoping to find and beat Valerie. But what we didn't know was that Valerie was never in the suit.

* * *

Valerie's POV:

Dad found me in a room and he thinks that I caused the damage in the room at Axion Labs. But I was trapped. At home, I tell him, "I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" But Dad counters with, "Well, it was your suit! So what am I supposed to think?" I tell him, "That somebody took it?! That I'm telling the truth?! How about that?!"

I go up to my room and lay on my bed saying to myself, "It wasn't me. So who-?" My computer dings as a PM appears as I go up to it and see it was from Danny saying, 'Val. R U okay?' So I begin to type on my computer with a smile, "I'm fine. Don't know what happened, but yeah." Over time I grew to like Danny and Dawn. I think Paulina was wrong about them. Maybe what they both needed was a friend. And I can tell Jack and Dawn really do make a great couple. So, why not Danny and I?

* * *

Danny's POV:

Right now I'm on a web chat with Sam, Tucker, Dawn and Jack. Jack is Dawn's room since he needs help with something. And Dawn is petting Chronos. So I tell everyone through the chat, "Didn't it seem weird? At all?! I mean, usually she's all, 'Where are those ghosts?! I'm gonna waste them!' But she didn't say a word at all!"

Sam tells me, "Danny, she spoke with her guns, remember?" Then Dawn says, "Now that you mention it, Danny, I think you're right. What if that wasn't Valerie? What if someone ppossessed the suit? I mean you possessed that knight dummy on Halloween two years ago when Fright Knight appeared, remember? What if a ghost possesed Valerie's suit?"

I was going to tell her something, but then a PM on my computer comes up and I see it's from Valerie as I read it out, " 'Danny. R U okay?'" I smile at this as Sam and Danny say together, "What's that?! Is that from Valerie?!" Tucker got caught online, and get rid of the Web chat, replying to Valerie typing, 'I'm fine, but I didn't know what to think. How about you?"

I kept chatting with her all night and into the morning. Dawn and Jack told me that they finished with some homework Jack had and they got a call from Jamie, telling us that he's alright. We're at school now as I'm yawning due to my late night conversation with Valerie online, as Tucker asks me, "Were you up all night?" Then Sam asks me, "Of flirting with disaster?"

Then Dawn asks me, "Yeah, Danny? What's up with you?" I then tell them, "You really should give her a chance, you guys. I know sh ewants to waste the Phantom Twins and Jack Frost, but did you know she's a ninth degree black belt? That her favorite fruit is kumquat, because it's a funny word?" Jack laughs saying, "That is a funny word." Sam tells me, annoyed, "No, Danny. I didn't becauseI never get really past the 'waste Phantom Twins and Jack Frost part!'" I know she's mad, but who knows, maybe Valerie and I can be a great couple.

* * *

Valerie's POV:

I'm talking with Star as we're walking in the hallways telling her about Danny and Dawn, "Did you know Danny wants to be an astronaut? That he bowls with a 150 average? That his sister, Dawn, is planning to write her own book?" And Star tells me annoyed, "No, all I know is that their family are ghost-hunting freaks and a rumor going around that Jack lives with them." Star and I wound up in front of Danny, as Star then says, "Sorry. By freaks, I meant—nah, I meant it. See you, Val! See you freak."

I tell Danny, "Don't mind her. She just doesn't understand that you and Dawn are great to get to know." Then Danny tells me nervously, "Her? Was there another girl here with you? I hadn't noticed." So I tell him obviously flirting, "Pretty cheesy Neil Armstrong. Do you have lunch plans?" Who knows? Maybe Danny and I can be a great couple.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam, Tucker, Jack and I are watching this all unfold as Sam says annoyed and angry, "Is he nuts?!" Then Tucker tries to tell her, "Don't worry about it, Sam. This is just puppy dog love stuff. Like Jack and Dawn had before they fell in love. Danny will come to his senses in no time. Just watch." Then Sam says grabbing a pair of binoculars, saying, "Oh, don't worry. I'm planning to."

I then tell Sam and Tucker, "I'm not sure about that, you guys. If Danny is in the puppy dog phase, then he might have Valerie for a girlfriend. I mean, I fell in love with Jack the moment I found out he was alone for three hundred years. Do you think I'm seriously going to let that happen to Danny?" Baby Tooth sighs at this, she wanted to come to our school to see everything.

Jack smiles and tells me, "Thanks, babe. That was real sweet of you, Dawn." He then tells Sam, "And don't forget, my sister is an apprentice to Cupid. Who knows? Maybe Danny and Valerie are meant to be." We all decided to spy on Danny and Valerie. Jack just called Jamie to help us spy on them. First we found them at a diner, having a dinner date. All of a sudden, the power goes out and now they're having a candlelight dinner?! Why doesn't that kind of stuff happen to me and Jack?!

The next day, Danny and Valerie are now at a baseball game where on the big screes, there was a notice to win two tickets to the Carnival for the cutest couple. And Danny and Valerie win?! No fair! Then when the carnival came, no matter how badly I wanted to go, we had to make sure Danny was safe with Valerie. They're both on the Ferris Wheel at night, when it stops and suddenly the lights in the city become 'DF + VG'. Okay, now I know something is going on.

Sam then tells us looking through the binoculars, "Yeah. Of course that's where the Ferris Wheel stops. Why wouldn't it?" Then Sam tells Tucker whose PDA is acting wonky, "Can you turn that thing down?" But Tucker then says, "No! Ever since that fight with Technus, this thing goes static at the weirdest times." I then say with realization, "Uh-oh…I think I know what times and when."

All of a sudden on the PDA, Technus appears as he laughs evilly and a heart appears around the sign, 'DF + VG.' As Tusker then says, "Now we know why. It's picking up Technus! Something in his new upgrade is making my PDA all wonky." And Jamie says, "That would explain a couple of things. But why Danny and Valerie?" Baby Tooth squeaks in confusion.

Then Sam says, "Like the mall, the lab…" Then Jack says realizing, "And the ferris wheel and all of their dates!" Then Sam says, "He's pushing Danny and Valerie together." Tucker and Jack laughs a this as Sam tells them, "If you're both done, we have to tell Danny." Tucker tells us giggling, "You wanna tell Danny that Technus is playing matchmaker?" Thn Jack asks, "How do you think he's gonna react to that?"

Jamie suggests, "Uh, laughing his head off?" The nest day came and Jamie's prediction came true. Jamie is at school right now. Danny laughs his head off as Sam asks him, "Are you done yet?" Then Danny says as he keeps on laughing, "No. Okay now I'm done. You're trying to tell me that Technus is playing matchmaker and trying to hook me up? Come on. Technus hates emotions."

Sam tells him, "And hello? He's using yours against you." Then I tell my brother, "She's right, Danny. Maybe he's doing this for a reason." Then Jack says, "Yeah, no oe pushed me with Dawn, except maybe Man in the Moon, but that's for a different time. Either way, Technus could be planning something."

Tucker asks me, "Dim lights, stalled ferris wheel...Do you really think the universe wants you two to be together?" We didn't notice Valerie hiding in the bushes as Danny says uncertainly, "Well, maybe, but...I don't know. I might." Danny then tells me and Jack, "I mean, look at you two. You both became a couple within three days. If there is hope for you, Dawn. Then maybe there's hope for me with Valerie."

Sam gasps as Tucker, Jack, Sam and I noticed Valerie listen in as Tucker says, "Uh...really? Because Tech..." But Sam says trying to hid her jealousy, "Uh... technically because we just want you to be happy. If you like her we'll just have to make space for her at our table." Sam's eye twitches as Danny leaves to meet with Valerie and Valerie comes up to us asking Sam, "Did you mean that?"

Sam then says to Valerie hoping she won't lose control of her anger, "Um...uh...yeah, sure. If Danny likes you and you like Danny, the least we can do is give you a chance." Then Valerie hugs Sam, and Sam is trying so hard not to hurt her as she mutters, "Human contact...crushing Goth...indifference..."

* * *

Danny's POV:

I walk up to the school with Dawn and Jack tell them giggling, "Technus as matchmaker!" Jack tells me, "It's funny, but he could be." Then Dawn says, "Yeah, Danny. Technus is trying to psych you out." I get angry and tell her, "Oh, so that's it? Why shouldn't I have a grilfriend, when you found yourself a boyfriend?!" We then hear a noise, but when nothing happened, we continued walking.

I then tell Jack and Dawn as I calmed down, "Who knows? Sam was maybe being paranoid." Dawn tells me, "Danny, trust me on this, she's right." All of a sudden Valerie appears in her suit with a gun and her flying board as Jack then tells me, "You were saying?"

I then say to myself when I heard Jack, "Okay, maybe she was right. Valerie isn't in there, is she?" Then Technus' voice rings out inside the suit telling us, "No, she's not." Technus points to a spot telling us, "She's over there. In full view." Valerie waves to us on the other side of the street and the three of us wave back nervously as Technus then threatens us, "You three should run now."

We do so passing Valerie who sees that we're being chased. She didn't know about this happening, I take it. Dawn, Jack and I run as I yell to Technus, "So you were pushing Valerie and I together." Technus then tells me as he shoots, "You're welcome." Dawn, Jack and I dodged the blasts and just when we were about to transform Technus tells us, "Uh-uh-uh! Careful! Secret identities, remember? I wonder who will miss you more, Danny Phantom: The angry ghost hunter or the frustrated little goth girl who can't admit her feelings."

Dawn then yells, "Goth girl! Definetly Goth girl!" I stutter at this as Technus says, "Oh, well. Nothing you need to worry about, now. Because you are through interfering with my plans!" Technus then prepares to shoot us with a laser targeting system when Valerie throws a carton of milk at the suit and we see her with a long stick as she jumps into the air and hits the controlled suit hitting the ground.

Valerie then yells to us, "Danny, Dawn, Jack! Run!" We want to help her but she just tells us to run as I say as the three of us run, "Oh, we'll run. Run to get help!" But this meant, we have to transform and fast!

* * *

Sam's POV:

We saw this happening as they ran past us and we see Valerie attacks the suit with a kick and the stick as she makes a flip. Okay, now I'm impressed. Tucker then says, "She really is a ninth degree black belt! He better not forget their anniversary!" Valerie runs to a table, slides down, and uses it as a shield and she throws keys at the controlled suit hitting it.

The suit blasts her until Danny, Dawn and Jack showed up transformed, grabbing the suitand throwing it at the clock tower as it blasts the three of them. The suit lands on the flying board and Danny and Dawn blast at the board and suit. The debris came down and we all got away as we hear Danny saying something about Technus not being in the suit. Which means, now they can't hold back. So Danny and Dawn blast it and Jack lets out an ice blast hitting the suit.

It no longer works as then they flew away as the suit explodes. Valerie runs up to the suit and holds it to her and is now upset. The bell rings as our three superheros fly away trying to find a place to detransform. They did and the day passed by with no problems so far. The Charms's girls were busy as we invited Jamie over to the Fenton house, as Tucker, Dawn, Danny, Jack, Jamie and I are in Danny's room talking about what has happened. Baby Tooth had to go out and collect teeth for Tooth. Chronos is in Dawn's room.

Tucker starts with, "Technus must have been behind the attack during the tour of Axion Labs! Which means he's trying to crack the code to get into the main computer in space!" Then I say, "Which he could use to control every computer in the world!" Then Jamie says, "Which he can cause worldwide panic!"

Tucker tells us, "You two only know that because I told you two that!" Tucker looks over to Danny and notices him sulking as he asks, "Are you okay?" Danny then tells us, "You should have seen Valerie's face when we destroyed the suit. We're sure she thinks we were trying to waste her." I try to tell him, "But you didn't."

Then Danny tells us, "It doesn't matter! If I want to ask Valerie out, I'm going to have to never tell her Dawn and I are the Phantom Twins, and Jack is Jack Frost." Dawn then says, "He's right. If I ever want to be true friends with her, then she can't ever know." Then Jack says, "Yeah, Valerie seems like a cool person. We can never tell her, ever."

Then Danny says, "But first we're going to get rid of the virus called Technus once and for all!" Mr. Fenton then appears excitedly telling Danny, "Danny, word on the street has it that you've got a girlfriend!" He then tells me, Tucker, Dawn, Jack and Jamie, "Can you five leave so I can have a totally awkward 'father and son-chat' with my son?"

The five of us then leave, leaving Danny alone with his dad, and head to Dawn's room.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dad and I are in the kitchen eating ice cream as I question him, "Does it have to be awkward?" Then Dad answes with, "Yep. I'm gonna give you some fatherly advice. Then I am going to say something that makes you cringe and run out of the room in embarrassment." I tell Dad creepd out, "Okay. Can you give me the advice first?"

Then Dad tells me, "Okay then, if you really like this girl, Danny, you should let her know. Something like this." He brings out a ring and places it on the table. It's gold with a blue stone as I question him, "Is that a class ring?" Dad answers me, "A girlfriend's not a girlfriend until you give her a class ring. It even says, 'I think you could be the girl I fight ghosts with!' At least, it did with your mom. I don't know it would do for you."

I laugh a little and tell him, "You'd be surprised. So I can really give her this?" Dad then answers me, "Only if she's special. I'm sure that Sam will love it." Wait, did she he just say Sam?! I tell him, "No, it's not for Sam." Dad tells me laughing, "Of course not! You two are just friends. I even had it engraved!" I look in the ringand see it has 'Sam' on it, as dad then tells me, "Now that was the embarassing thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, its time for pie."

Just before I left the room Dad then tells me, "Danny, remember this. Dawn and Jack found love, and if they did, then so can you." I smile at this as I finally leave, as I called the others and decided our plan. Sam, Tucker, Dawn, Jack, Jamie and I meet at Axion Labs at later that day at night. We all meet outside as Dawn, Jack and I are now in our ghost/Frost froms as I hand a pair of Fenton Phones to Sam telling her, "Once Technus leaves here, let us know. Oh, and hold this." I give her the ring as the three of us fly into the building.

* * *

Sam's POV:

Baby Tooth stays here with us. Tucker then asks me, "He really is clueless, isn't he?" I nod and tell him, "Very clueless." Jamei comes up to me and asks me, "Do you think they'll be okay, Sam?" I smile and kneel to his level telling him, "Of course they'll be fine, Jamie. If these three can handle fighting Pitch, then they can handle beating Technus." Jamie smiles at this as I look at the ring and see the engraving seeing, 'WES'. I get confused and say to myself, "Who the heck is 'WES'?"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Jack and I are intangible thanks to me helping Jack be intangible, we''re inside the building. We're still intangible as we got to the cafeteria and we see and hear Valerie talking to her dad, "This isn't gonna be one of those awkward father-daughter conversations, is it?" Her dad tells her, "Probably. You really risked your neck saving the Fenton Twins and that Jackson boy."

Valerie then tells her dad, "Yeah, I like Danny a lot. Maybe even enough to give up ghost hunting. If Dawn and Jack can get together, then maybe there's hope for me, yet." We smile at this until we hear through the Fenton Phones from Sam, "Clueless One, Frost One and Singer One, this is Goth One, over?"

We quickly fly away and head to another part with Danny telling Sam through the Phones, "Goth One, this is Clueless One. Why am I Clueless One?" Then I hear Tucker saying, "Tell him!" Then Sam saying, "Shut it!" We turn tangible as we enter the room with the Booster Packs and grabbed them, one for each of us as I look at the computers telling them, "From the looks of the computer, Technus is still inside there."

All of a sudden the door opens to reveal Valerie and her dad with Valerie demanding, "YOU THREE!" We realized we're in trouble as Valerie's Dad grabs an energy gun yelling, "Get away from those!" He fires as we fly away dodging as I try to tell him, "There's an evil ghost in that thing tryingto take control of your computer satellite!" Valerie yells out, "Yeah, and we're looking at them!"

Her dad then yells, "And you expect us to believe you three?" Jack tells them, "Uh, yeah! You should! Look at us! Do you really think we would do anything bad?! We're just teenagers trying to save you two! Can't anyone trust us?!" They ignore us as Valerie tells her father, holding the damaged suit, "Now do you see why I have to hunt these ghosts?! They think they can do whatever they want, but somebody has to stop them!"

All of a sudden, a blast hits Valerie from a video camera and Valerie now has a brand new suit. A red and black tech suit she is now wearing thanks to the help of Technus. The screens show Technus cackling evilly as he tells us all, "It's over, children! You three can't stop me now!" Danny, Jack and I have our game faces on as we equip the Booster Packs, grab the helmets from the space suits and put them on over our heads and turn them on.

Jack, Danny and I fly away with them on and turn intangible. As soon as we got outside, we turn tangible as we hear Danny cheer, "Hey, I'm an astroaut!" I yell out to him, "Good for you!" And Jack yells out, "I always wanted to go up into space and see the stars, and now I can!"

Sam then tells us through the Phones, "Uh...Guys? Guys. You guys need to stay alert. You have company." Danny asks, "Company? What kind of company?" Sam answers, "It's your girlfriend." We dodged a a blast as Valerie flys up with a new flying board as Danny tells Sam, "She's won't be my girlfriend until I give her the ring."

We then hear Tucker saying, "What is this? 1955?" Jamie then asks me through the Phones, "Be careful, you guys!" Jack answers, "Don't worry, Jamie we will!" We broke through the atmosphere as our big fight begins.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Now that we're in space, I quickly tell Jack and Dawn to turn off their jets, when we did we're now floating aimlessly through just passed us as she turns off her jets too. She aims a laser at us and is flung back but we dodge as the Technus satellite appears laughing and fires lasers at places on Earth. The three of us fly up to him and fired at him, but to no avail!

Valerie then charges at us with jets blazing as somehow we were electrocuted! I then had an idea, I nudge Dawn and as we hold up our glowing hands when Dawn tells Jack, "Jack, hang onto me! This is going to get messy!" Jack does so as Dawn and I blast her flinging us back. When we finally stopped, Dawn and I look at our hands scared and over to Valerie. She's knocked out cold! Okay, now we're mad!

The three of us turn the jets back on and fly to Technus switching the Booster Packs to Overload. They go wild as we charge straight toward Technus as I go intangible out of the Pack and Dawn makes Jack and herself go intangible out of their Packs. They're all inside Technus, as the satellite explodes.

We all get out of Valerie's way when she wakes up as we're still intangible and grab onto the board, on the way back to Earth. The three of us got to Sam, Tucker, Jamie and Baby Tooth, and they're all happy we made it.

The next day at school Sam gives me back the ring with Tucker asking me, "Are you sure about this, Danny?" I tell him, "She said she'd give up ghost hunting…for me! Besides, I like her and she likes me back. I deserve some happiness. Isn't it supposed to be that simple?" Sam and Tucker say together, "Clueless!"

Dawn tells me, "If you really like her Danny, then go for it." Jack then tells me, "Yeah, what she said. If you like her, then do it." Valerie appears as Sam, Tucker, Jack and Dawn leave as Valerie tells me, "Danny, I've had a lot of fun, these last few days, but you see, my life is too complicared right now for us to be anything other than friends."

I question her, "Friends? I-I thought…" She then tells me, "I did too. But there's something important I have to do, and I don't want you to get hurt because of it. Besides, it isn't you were going to like give me a lame class ring, right?" She kisses me on the cheek as I tell her as she leaves, "Yeah, right." I look at the ring upset, knowing that maybe I'll never have a girlfriend.

I go back to sit at the table as Sam comes up to me giving her the ring telling her, "Can you hang onto this?" I didn't hear what she said, as I was still wallowing in sadness as Dawn and Jack appear with Dawn telling me, "Danny? Everything'll be fine. There are millions of fish in the sea. If Valerie liked you, then there could be hope for you, yet." I smile at her for this as Baby Tooth appears and nuzzles my cheek in affection. I use my finger to pet her, thanking her.

Jack tells me, "Yeah, when I first met Dawn, I didn't think I'd start falling for her. But when I found out her fear, and hung out with her more, that's when I did. You'll find your own girl, Danny. You just have to wait for the right one." I smile at this glad to know I have them by my own side.

* * *

Tucker's POV:

I watch this in jealousy as two girls come up to me with a brunette asking me, "Dumped him, huh?" I tell her, "Yep." The the red head tells me, "Is the goth girl making her move?" I tell her, "Doubt it. They're too stubborn to see it." I look at them flirtingly as the brunette then says, "Do you think he likes Brunettes?"

I get mad as Igrab my PDA saying, "That settles it! Are you seeing anybody, my beautiful PDA?" I then hear a voice saying, "I should hope not. Or else I won't have a chance." I turn around and see it's Dusk, she comes over and I ask her, "Dusk, what are you doing here?" She answers, "The girls and I heard what was happening and we wanted to make sure everything was okay."

I smile and tell her, "Yeah, everything's fine. He didn't get Valerie, but hey, he tried." She smiled and tells me, "Now about the seeing someone part. Do you think you'd like to see me?" I look at her shocked asking her, "Wait, you want to go on a date with me?" She answers with a nod and tells me, "Mm-hmm. You're misunderstood, and I think you'd actually make a decent boyfriend. I wanted to get to know you first. So Tucker Foley, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

I look at her and think it over, I smile grabbing her hand and telling her, "Sure thing, Dusk. That's of course, if you don't mind?" Dusk smiles and tells me, "I don't mind one bit." Then Dusk does something I didn't expect: She kisses me on the cheek! I grin at this happy now that I have a girlfriend! Woo-hoo!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Valentines Day is here at last! Danny and Valerie talk, but they're srtill remaining as friends and now Tucker is dating Dusk! I'm happy for them both. The school day passed as we all got back home with no ghost fighting. My Battle Journal now needs another book with all that's happened. Just when dinner started Jack tells me, "We won't be eating here Dawn. I asked your parents if I could take you out on a date, and they said yes."

I smile at this as I get dressed in a pretty dress, a nice blue one that is at my knees with Jack wearing a blue jacket, white shirt and brown pants. Our date was at the Pizza place where we found Jamie had come to live in Amity Park. The dinner was great and I suspected Emma was behind all of this. But I'm glad this day passed by with no problems. I wonder what our next adventure will be?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! And now to the questions! What's up with the President's Fitness test? Who are Danny and Tucker's partners for it? Why is Bunny here? And why are certain people tiny?! Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	16. Chapter 16 Micro-Management

Hello, fellow readers! For you special readers, I have a surprise! Today, I downloaded two chapters for you all! Think of this as a late Easter gift! So read the next one when you can! There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

Maximus Potter, one of my favoriters, has done fanart for this story and Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom! *SQUEALS* I give full credit to her/him! And I don't own the pics!

Just go to the Deviantart website, type in 'Dawn Phantom' then click on Newest on the left side of the screen. Search until you find the recent newest titled 'Dawn Phantom 2'. Click onto Maximus Potter's Gallery and you'll see the first Dawn Phantom Pic! Maximus Potter is also making a pic of human Dawn, so be on the lookout!

So for those who have a deviantart account, please look at the pics and give your opinions to Maximus Potter!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 16: Micro-Management

Danny's POV:

I hate gym! Tucker, Sam, Dawn, Jack, Dusk, and I are jogging outside of school for part of our gym class. Tucker and I are weak at this! So I tell Tucker panting, "So, how's the four minute mile coming, Tucker?" Tucker tells me panting, "Nine minutes and counting, dude." Then Sam, Dawn, Jack and Dusk appear running backwards as Tucker says, "This is just embarrassing." Dusk glares at him and Tucker says, "But you're not embarassing, babe!"

Dusk tells him with a small smile, "Good comeback." Dusk uses her shadow powers and kisses Tucker on the cheek, as Tucker smiles. It's been about a couple of weeks since they got together and Tucker is still trying to get used to it. Sam then tells Tucker and I, "How are you two going to pass the President's test on physical fitness if you can't even pass me?"

Jack then says, "Yeah, and I've been exercising my body and my powers for three hundred years. You two need to exercise more!" Then Dawn says, "Yeah, sooner or later, you'll be eating our dust!" But then I tell them, "So what? I have super powers, and so do you, Dawn. Why should I even care?" An ecto-blast appears hitting us as we're flung back.

Skulker appears and tells us, "Hello, ghost children. I saw you running and thought 'Hey, I should give them something to run from!'" I quickly blast his left jet pack wing causing him to scream and fly away, as I tell Sam, "Ha! Let's see the president do that!" Dawn, Jack and I go ghost/Frost respectively and we fly off after Skulker. Skulker lands in a dumpster and Dawn and I blast him as he's thrown from the dumpster due to this.

He lands on a wall as Dawn and I keep blasting him until his other jet pack wing is down, his left forearm and right foot are destroyed showing wires. He falls unable to maintain balance, but just in case, Jack froze him with his staff as I tell Skulker, "Hey, Skulker, without your suit you're pretty powerless. Maybe you need to learn to rely on your natural abilities."

Dawn sighs and tells me, "Danny, something tells me that what you said is going to bite you in the butt." Sam, Dusk and Tucker appear as Dusk captures Skulker with the Fenton Thermos. Skulker screams as he's sucked in as Sam then tells me as Dusk gives me the Thermos, "Speaking of natural abilities..." Then Dawn tells me, "Told you, it'd bite you in the butt."

We all got back to the school with all ofus back in our human forms as I try to do pulls ups in the gym as I pant out, "I think I liked fighting Skulker better." Tucker is with me as I asked him, "How many is that?" He answers me, "One." Then Sam, Dawn, Jack and Dusk appear as they run to the bars next to us and they all do separate pull-ups, then they swing into a flip off the bars with a perfect dismount and begin running backwards again telling us, "Hi, guys!"

They passed us as I fall from the bar and hit the floor as I think to myself, 'Why the heck are they so good at gym?!'

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Later on at gym class, Mrs. Tetslaff appears and tell Danny and Tucker, "Listen up, people! This has to be the worst display of physical fitness I've ever seen in all of my years of teching here." She says this as she's eating a footlong sub sandwich as Tucker says, "Apparently, somebody doesn't own a single miror in their whole house." Tucker gets hit with a ball for saying this.

Then I hear Danny say to himself, "And apparently, someone doesn't have a sense of humor!" Mrs. Tetslaff appears and tell them, "According to my reports, the only thing funny here is…how much you're bringing down your class average! So, I'm going to assign you both fitness buddies. Two for each of you. Manson and Black, you take Foley."

Then Tucker says nervously, "Um, I think I'm coming down with something…" Then Sam tells him, "Yeah, a very severe case of ab-crunches!" Then I hear Dusk telling Tucker, "You do this, Tucker, and you and I will go on a date after the fitness test." Tucker grins at this and agrees with it.

Danny laughs at this until Dash appears and Mrs. Tets;aff tells Dash, "Baxter and Dawn Fenton, you two will whip him into shape." WHAT?! I have to work with DASH?! Dash then grabs Danny and exclaims excitedly, "Cool! Is 'broken in half' considered a shape?" I growl and threaten him, "Not while I'm helping him, your not!" Dash looks at me in anger as he tells me, "Yeah, well, I don't like this any more than you do. So get ready, Fentons!"

Dash leaves at this as I look at him in anger, and I can definetly tell Jack is angry, too. I so hate Dash! What I don't get, is how come he never hits me?

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Right now, as Danny, Dawn, Jack and their friends are home, I'm working out with the use of the Fenton Helmet and other accessories to keep my cardio up. As I kicked and punched some more, dad stops me and tells me, "Careful, JazzyPants! That helmet's for battle training, not exercising!"

I then tell him taking the Helmet off, "Sorry, Dad! Virtual ghosthunting is a perfect way to keep my cardio up." Dad then takes his pizza up and his new invention the Fenton Crammer up to the OP Center. Just when he was at the stairs, I tell mom, "Speaking of cramming…" We laugh at this until Dad yells, "I heard that!"

* * *

Jack's POV:

After we got back home, Dusk came along to help Tucker and Jamie needed to be watched over by Dawn while Sophie and their mom had to go visit a family member. Chronos had to be taken to the vet, and Baby Tooth went to see Tooth. We all made a deal of when Baby Tooth can stay and hang out with Tooth once a week. We're all in the backyard as Tucker is struggling to do push-ups with Sam's foot on his back and Tucker begs us, "How about a hand you guys?! Sam is killing me!"

So Dawn, Danny, Dusk, Jamie and I all give him a hand…and by 'a hand' we mean clapping for him as Tucker says, "Oh, your all hilarious." Then Danny tells him, "Hey, when you got superpowers, you can afford to be." Then Dawn says, "Yeah, with our powers, we're unbelievale!"

Then Dusk says, "Yeah, and with my shadow and darkness powers, it makes it more fun for pranks." Then I tell them, "Same here. Been on this Earth for three hundred years. I've got it going on." Then Jamie says, "Youg guys are so lucky! I wish I had powers!" Dawn tells him, "Don't worry, Jamie. Sometimes it's just fine being an ordinary kid." Jamie nods at this.

Then Danny says, "Besides, why should I care about some stupid fitness test?" All of a sudden, Dash comes out of nowhere telling Danny, "Because if you fail, I fail." Then Tucker tells us, "And if he fails in gym, that would blemish his stellar D- GPA!" Dash comes over and pins him to the ground as Danny whispers to Tucker, "You don't have super powers. You don't get to be hilarious." Dawn and I laugh silently at this.

Dash then grabs Danny and lets Tucker go, as Sam tells Tucker and Dusk, "And that's our cue to go." Tucker then asks Sam, "What do you mean, 'Our cue'? I'm not going with-!" Tucker stops talking as Sam brings out a PDA, as Tucker then says, "Why do you have the Smart-Tech 5000? It's not even on the market yet!" Then Sam mocks him saying, "The real question here is 'Are you fast enough to take it from us?'" Sam and Dusk start running with Tucker following them as Dawn tells Dash, "Jack, Jamie and I will be right back, Dash. So please don't break my brother."

Dawn, Jamie and I go inside until Bunny apears saying, "G'day mates!" Bunny doesn't have his watch on as Jamie smiles and asks, "What are you doing here, Bunny?" Bunny then tells us, "Easter is only about a month away and I was wondering if you kids would like to help me out?" I tell him, "Sure thing. Although this time, we have to be more careful." Bunny nods at this until Dawn's ghost sense goes off telling us, "Guys, we have a problem!"

The four of us go outside as we see a crater with Danny and Dash in it and Skulker with weapons in the air as Danny yells out running, "AH! GHOST! Run, run! It's a ghost!" Jamie takes the Jack O' Nine Tails out of his backpack as Dawn, Bunny and I follow Danny who is being chased by Skulker. Danny, Dawn and I found an alleyway to transform as Dash is being chased by Skulker. Bunny gets his boomerangs out saying, "I'm going to enjoy this."

I grab Jamie since I can't leave him alone and we charge straight into the fight and next thing we all know, Jamie, Dash, Skulker, Bunny, Danny, Dawn and I are all super tiny! Dawn, Jamie and I look at Dash as he figures out he's small and yells, "I'm puny! I don't do puny!" The three of us laugh at this as Skulker demands us, "What is this?! What did you do?!"

We all look at ourselves now tiny, and now I'm worried about Jamie and Dawn being small and Danny looks up finding the answer, telling us all, "We didn't, he did!" We saw that it was Mr. Fenton who aimed at us with a gun and shrunk us all! This is so not going to end well. Skulker then goes to attack us telling Dawn, Danny and I, "Big or small, ghost kids, I will still have your heads in my trophy room." Jamie gets behind me saying, "Jack, I don't like this guy!"

I tell Jamie, "Trust me, kiddo. Your not the only one." Someone then pokes Skulker on the shoulder as he turns around and sees Bunny as Bunny tells him, "Hey, mate. You're not going to hurt any kids on my watch!" Bunny punches Skulker away as Dash looks at us and Dawn tells him, "We have to move." Dash then tells us, "Whoa! Danny and Dawn Phantom! And Jack Frost! If I weren't so terrifed, this would be really cool!"

The three of us tell him, "Uh, thanks…" We all run and/or fly for it as Jamie tells Bunny, "Thanks for saving us, Bunny!" Bunny nods telling him, "Your welcome kid! That Skulker ghost is a hunter, right? Couldn't let him hunt you kids!" We all got to a dead end as Sulker fired missiles. Danny grabs Dash, Bunny grabs Jamie and Dawn and I grab Bunny who's holding Jamie and we all run for it dodgging the missiles and we all fly with Dawn and I holding Bunny fly higher until we finally got to the backyard.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Bunny is riding through the ground while I'm holding Jamie, and Danny is holding Dash and I fly with them with Dash complaining, "Oh, man! We're dead! Dead!" But Danny tells him, "No, we're not dead! All we have to do is get into FentonWorks, and unshrink ourselves." Then Jamie yells over to Dash and tells him, "Yeah, everything will be fine!"

The wind blows us away and somehow, Danny and I can't fly! We all start falling and Jamie and I start screaming, since I can't fly! And just like that, a pair of cold arms grabs me and Jamie, we look up and see it was Jack that caught us, Jack asks us, "Are you guys okay?" I tell him, "Yeah, I think so. Jamie?" Jamie answers, "Yeah, I'm okay. But what happened?" Jack asnwers us, "Not sure, but we'll find out. But right now, we have to get out of here."

We got to where Danny and Dash were and Bunny checked us over, making sure we were okay, as he asks us, "Come on, kids. We have to keep movng." Dash looks at Bunny shocked and asks him, "Who are you?" Bunny looks at Dash shocked and nervously tells him, "Uh, I'm Bunny. The Easter Bunny, kid. I'm here to help. So listen up, you'll be following our rules, got it?" Dash nods and tells him, "Sir, yes sir!"

We all start running, I hope we get to the house okay!

* * *

Dusk's POV:

Sam and I are on a brick fence with me holding a fishing pole where on the hook is the Smart-Tech 5000, as we're trying to get Tucker to do some exercising. I pull up the rod whenever Tucker tries to grab it. Even though, I have to admit its fun, but I feel bad for doing this to him. Tucker tells me panting, "Come on, babe! Let me have it!"

I smile sadly at him and tell him, "Sorry, Tucker. But I want you to pass this class or else you won't pass." Sam then tells Tucker, "We don't have to mahe you do anything, Tucker. Your making yourself! You want this, don't ya? Don't ya?!" Tucker exclaims, "Yes, yes, yes!" Then Sam tells him, "Then jump, geek boy, jump!" Tucker jumps even higher, but this will still continue.

All of a sudden, a bird swoops in and grabs the PDA as Tucker yells after it, "Hey, come back here with my new PDA!" Sam and I run after him telling Sam, "At least this will help him!" Sam nods as we're hoping everything else is alright with the others!

* * *

Danny's POV:

We're all running further and further to the house. Dash asks us, "How much further?" I climb up to a leaf and tell him, "Ten feet, or at this pace, ten years!" Jamie pants in exhaustion as I come down and Dawn ask him, "Jamie? Do you want to ride on my back?" Jamie nods and climbs on her back and holds on tight. Jack then says, "We have to get big again and soon! Jamie is getting tired."

Bunny comes over and and says, "Yeah, mates. We have to hurry and get big again!" Skulker appears again and fires more missiles and Dawn and I start to fire ecto-blasts in the grass sending the grass blades to blind Skulker and for the missiles to hit as we all landt the back door due to the missiles. Luckily, Dawn turned away so that Jamie wouldn't hit the anything. Dawn and I decided to see if we could phase through the doors. We run to them and try to phase through them, but it didn't work!

I then say to myself, "Okay, we can't blame the wind this time. Something is very wrong here." When I said that, a sword with Skulker's image on it is thrown and barely misses me. Skulker throws more, but we all dodged them as I keep blasting them, so I tell Dash and the others, "He's closing in! We have to find another entrance!" Dash looks around and tells us, "Over there! There's a mouse hole!" Then Dawn, Jack and I say together, "We have mice?!"

We all run for it with Jamie still on Dawn's back and Bunny hopping along with us, with Dash yelling to us, "FLY!" But I tell him, "My sister and I can't! We just have to run! It's good for your heart!" We all run until we reach the mouse hole and went inside. Dawn and I quickly made an ecto-flashlight in our hands that look like stars so that we can all see better.

Jamie then asks, "Where are we?" Jack tells him, "Not sure, kiddo."We look around and see that everything is dusty and there was old cheese as Dash says, "What kind of mousehole is this?! Where's the matchbox sofa and the coffee table made from a spool of thread?" I tell him, "You watch way too many cartoons." But Jamie says, "But cartoons are good for you! Who knows what kind of cool things you can learn from them?"

All of a sudden we hear a growl and we trun around seeing a giant rat! And what's worse?! Skulker is now behind us! As we're backing away, Dawn, Jack and I tell Skulker and the rat, "Get back!" All of a sudden, Dawn's ecto-powers go out! And mine are starting to as Bunny asks Dawn and I, "Oi! What's wrong with you two?!" So I answer him, "That shrink ray must have shorted out our powers!" Then Dawn yells, "The more time passes, the more we'll no longer have our powers!" I look over at Jack and see he is freaking out.

Jack tries to create iceblasts from his staff, but it doesn't work! And even Bunny tries to open up a hole and it doesn't work! Skulker then tells us, "Maybe you need to rely on your natural abilities." I get mad at this and yell, "Will you just let it go?!" As I said this, the light goes out as Dawn tells me, "Told you it would bite you in the butt."

* * *

Jack's POV:

Dash exclaims in fear, "I can't see!" Jamie yells out, "Me too!" This is bad! This kind of darkness was far much worse than when I came out of the lake! And this time, my friends were in trouble and then I heard Danny and Dawn yell out, "Everyone get down!" Then Skulker yells, "Say farewell, ghost chidren!" Skulker then appears now that we have light from the flare he lit looked around and saw Dawn and Danny gone as Bunny asks me, "Jack, where are the twins?"

I answer him, "I don't know!" Skulker looks at us and tells us, "Well, I was hunting the ghost twins, but I could just as easily mount all of of your heads in my trophy room. Especially yours, Frost and Rabbit!" Okay, Jamie, Bunny, Dash and I say together, "EW!"

Then we hear Dawn and Danny say together, "Ew is right!"We all turn around only to see the rat is taken over by Dawn and Danny. One of it's eyes is green and the other is purple as they both tell us from within him, "Get back!" We all duck as Danny and Dawn made the rat turn around having the tail hit Skulker as he is flung back to the wall. Dash picks up the flare that Skulker dropped and told Danny and Dawn, "Dudes! That's awesome! You took over the mouse!"

Then Jamie says, "Whoa! That is so cool!" Then Bunny says, "Be thankful your not controlled!" All of a sudden the rat they're controlling is struggling as we hear both Dawn and Danny saying, "Not for long!" And then they were thrown out of the rat's body and they hit the wall. We all run over to them and I ask Dawn, "Dawn, are you okay?!" Dawn groans in pain telling me, "I…I think so. My head is killing me though. That shrink ray must have shorted out yours and Bunny's powers or something. Can you fly?"

I then try to do so, but then realized, "I can't! I'm basically pure human now!" We're all backed into the wall and Danny looks at something and I follow his gaze seeing a hole in the wall as the rat comes toward us growling. All of a sudden, Bunny grabs the flare Dash took and tells us all, "Everyone, run to the hole!"

We all do so and Bunny runs as well, grabbing old cheese and gives the cheese and the flare to Skulker and comes running back. The flare goes out as we all made it out of the hole and into the kitchen. Man, this place is huge. Danny, Dawn, Bunny and I are all in a huddle as Danny says, "Okay, Jamie, Dash you two will need to follow mine and Dawn's lead…" Dash starts crying and we check up on him.

Dash tells us, "I can't do this! I just can't! Everything's bigger than us! And you all are losing your powers! We're all doomed! Doomed!" Danny then yells in Dash's face, "DASH! STOP! Listen to us!" I go up to Dash as Danny is calming down and I ask Dash, "Why'd you come to FentonWorks?"

So Dash answers, "I'm one of Danny Fenton's fitness buddies. His sister is supposed to help me. I'm supposed to help him because he's too puny, weak, wimpy, and scrawny loser. But mostly I came here to find oout why Dawn Fenton likes that Overland guy!" Okay, my interest is piqued. Dash continues saying, "Between you two and me, I've had a crush on loser Fenton's twin sister since about two years ago." Then Danny and I scream in shock, "WHAT?!"

Dash then says, "I really liked her, but I couldn't ask her out, because I would be kicked out of the cool kids. But then that Overland guy came along and took her away ffrom me! What the heck does she see in him, anyway?!" I scoff mentally and think to myself, 'If you only knew…' I'm trying to control my anger as I thought this. Dash continues saying, "Either way, Fenton's not strong enough to pass his Fitness Test."

Danny sighs and tells Dash, "I can't believe I'm saying this…We need your help, because right now, we're not strong enough to do any of this alone or together." Jamie and I say together, "We do?!" Danny nods as he tells Dash holding out his hand, "So, fitness buddies?" Dash smiles and he grabs Danny's hand pulling himself up. The others came to us and the next thing we know, Danny and Dawn's feet are now replaced with Danny's red tennis shoes, and Dawn blue tennis shoes.

Uh-oh! Dash questions us, "Hey, what happened to your feet?" Then Danny says nervously, "They're... high-speed ghost shoes...?" All of a sudden, we all almost got smashed by a metal foot and we all land at the wall, and we all look up and see it was Jazz doing some exercise. Hope she doesn't step on us!

Jazz takes off the Fenton helmet and shakes her head getting the sweat off, but the sweat falls down over us, and we're all running to a safe place. Luckily we all got out of there and into the living room. Bunny grabbed Jamie, since Jamie is still a kid and I grabbed Dawn. We stop to catch our breaths, aand saw Skulker riding on the rat and came out of the mousehole in the kitchen.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

Sam and I are at the park with Tucker. The PDA is in the bird's nest and Tucker is trying to get it while being pecked at, by doing what appears to be chin-ups. Tucker keeps exclaiming pain for each chin-up and he tells Sam as she's counting it all down, "Could you please stop counting and help me?!" Sam tells him, "Sorry, no can do. No pain, no gain!"

So I go over to Tucker and tell him, "Let's see if this helps." I kiss Tucker on the cheek and he immediately perks up saying, "Yep, that can work!" Tucker keeps on going thanks to my kiss. I feel bad he's getting hurt. But hey, better him then me.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're all still running away from Skulker and the rat in the kitchen. Bunny has Jamie since Jamie is really weak, and Jack is helping me. I'm losing practically all of my powers, and Jack is helping me out. Skulker yells at us, "Keep running whelps! I'm abou to make mousemeat out of you all!" Danny yells back at him, "That's mincemeat, bonehead!" Then Jamie yells, "Yeah, you don't scare us!"

The Skulker yells, "Not this time, it's not! And you, child, will regret that!" We all keep running and made a turn causing Skulker and the rat to go and hit a wall. Luckily mom is in the kitchen and proceeds to hit Skulker and the rat with her staff turned broom and yells out, "You are not leaving mouse droppings all over my nice clean kitchen, vermin!"

Mom slaps the broom on the floor, and the rat and Skulker got away, but from the broom came, "DUST BUNNY!" Danny and I yell together. We all jumped up, with Bunny being the highest, dodging the dust bunny. Dash then says, "Whoa! Nice air, dudes!" Danny then tells him, "Thanks!" All of a sudden, mine and Danny's pants are now our denim pants. I hear Danny saying, "Oh, great! We're losing so much power, we're reverting back to-!"

Danny is interrupted by Dash who asks him, "Hey! What's with your pants?" So I tell Dash, "Oh, its casual Friday!" But Dash answers confused, "Today's Tuesday." Another dust bunny then hits us all and we land on some green texture as Dash says, "Oh man! We're back outside!"

But then Jamie says, "Uh, guys! I don't think we're outsde." Bunny looks up and tells us all, "That's because we're not outside! Look!" We look up and see golf balls being dropped and a golf paddle with our dad using it! Uh-oh! Dad is doing practice golf on the golf mat!

Dash asks scared, "Where do we hide?!" Danny tells him, "Have you ever seen him play golf?" Then I tell Dash, "The only safe place is the hole." We all run for it as Dad starts hitting the balls and we all got to the hole and got in it, but somehow mine and Danny's hands almost lost our gloves/fingerless gloves. Luckily the golf balls missed us, as Dash then says, "Man! Is everyone in this family bad at sports?" I growl that out and say, "Only the males do…"

Wen I said this, Danny looks at me and growls, with Bunny saying, "That man seriously nees to work out…" I wonder how Sam, Tucker and Dusk are doing?

* * *

Dusk's POV:

Sam, Tucker and I are over at the Amity Park Recreation station where we're now in the First Aid area, now that Tucker was finally able to get the PDA from the bird. But we had to get Tucker's hands bandaged. He'll be okay. We all get out as Tucker tells us, "I can't believe that I got pecked at by a bird! But at least I got my PDA!" But when Tucker holds it in his bandaged hands he rips it apart now knowing it's fake.

Sam told me it was fake when Tucker's hands were being bandaged. Tucker then asks us, "It's fake?!" I smile sadly at him and tell him, "Sorry, babe. Sam told me while you were getting your hands bandaged." Then Sam tells Tucker, "But you have to admit, it was a great way to get you into shape!"

Then Tucker tells us, "I guess so. But since my hands are all bandaged, I'm probably going to need help to go to the bathroom." Sam and I get creeped out by this as Sam and I yell out, "TAXI!" From the corner of my eye, Tucker smiles evilly at this as I realized, he must be like this now thanks to me. I wonder how Danny, Dawn, Jamie and Jack are doing with Dash?

* * *

Jack's POV:

Right now we're all climbing the stairs with Jamie hanging onto Bunny. We're only halfway up when Dash cheers for this, but we still have more steps to go as Danny says, "But we're not nearly close enough." As Danny says this, his and Dawn's gloves disappear leaving their hands and arms, now only having their shirts, hair, eyes and earrings still ghost powered as Dash says, annoyed, "How many costume changes are you both gonna go through? What is this? Vegas?!"

Skulker appears in front of on his jetpackand fires the missiles at us, but we all dodged and climb up the stairs until we reached Danny' all close the door together, and climb up my desk and we see a cable that leads up to the OP Center with Danny telling us all, "Hurry! Out the window, and up to the OP Center!" Dawn tells Jamie, "Jamie, hang onto Bunny and whatever you do, don't let go!"

I then tell Bunny, "Bunny, whatever you do, don't let him fall!" Then Bunny and Jamie say together, "Got it!" Everyone starts climbing except for Dawn, Danny and I. Danny says unsure, "Skulker's not following us." Then Dawn says, "Unless of course, he coming from around the back." Then the three of us get these looks on our face knowing he'll be coming.

We looked around and got an idea seeing a bag of potato chips that are lime and vinegar flavor. How can he eat those?! We grab the bag of chips as I yell at Skulker, "Hey, Skulker! Still think your abilities beat ours?!" We tip the bag as the chips fall out hitting Skulker. He destroys the chips with the missiles and we drop the bag trapping Skulker as he goes down. We all hear his scream as the three of us started climbing, with Danny yelling to th others, "We all don't have much time!"

Danny then swings on over to the OP Center, and we all do the same making it, but Dash almost falls, but luckily Dawn and Danny grabbed him and they both start pulling and it worked. However, half of Dawn and Danny's hair becomes white, as Danny says turning to a mirror, "Uh-oh! We're one makeover away from blowing our secret identities!" Dawn comes over and tells him, Good thing Dash is a total moron and a blonde!" (A/N: No offense to blonde readers)

Skulker flies up and we all head to a window on the OP Center and we all push on it trying to open it and we finally did and Dash asks us, "We did it! What do you think we just benched? Proportionally?" Danny answers, "I don't know, dude. I'm not that good at math." Then Dawn says, "And that's only one of things he's not good at." Skulker appears behind us telling us, "And soon, you all won't be that good at breathing either."

All of a sudden the rat appears once more and attacks Skulker causing them to go flying and we all got inside as the window closes. We found the device that made us shrink and Jamie asks, "How are we going to get to it?" Dash answers pointing to something, "That's how!" Dash pointed to a long string of pizza cheese, and we all run and slide until we got to the long string of cheese and start climbing with Danny, Dawn, Bunny, Jamie and I in the front.

But sadly Skulker appears and he yells at us following us, "You'll never be able to climb up fast enough to save yourselves!" When we got there, another change to Danny and Dawn came with Danny in his red and white shirt, and Dawn in her blue shirt and their hair back to normal, but they still have their ghost form eyes. Just before Dash came up Danny, Dawn, Bunny and I got into the laser thing and told Jamie what to tell to Dash.

Dash calls for us, but luckily Jamie stopped him in time, telling him, "Dash, in order to get them back to full size, we have to use the gun thing and pull the trigger!" Dash agrees with this and they go to where it is, but by that time, Danny and Dawn's eyes are back to blue! We immediately hear Jamie and Dash flip a switch.

But Skulker appears saying, "You all can't escape me! I'm faster than you, stronger than you, nd you're weak! Weak!" Next thing we all know, we all hear a trigger go off, and a blast hits us and Danny and Dawn transform into their ghost forms, I can fly again and Bunny got magic back and the four of us became big again while Skulker is still small, as Danny tells him, "Actually, I'm a lot stronger than I thought!"

Bunny grabs Skulker and tells him, "If I see you hunting these kids again, I am going to hurt you, mate!" Then Bunny throws Skulker into the freezer in the OP Center and we closed it. Dawn grabs the Fenton Crammer and regrows Dash and Jamie. Dash tells us excitedly, "Way to go, dudes! I knew I could count on you!" Jamie runs over and hugs me, telling me, "That was so cool!"

Then Danny tells Dash, "Yeah? Well. Without our powers, that made four of us. So thanks. I couldn't have wished for better fitness buddies. Maybe your not that bad after all." Then Dash tells him, "Thanks! What do you say we hang around here and stuff Fenturd's head and Overland's head in the toilet?! You know, just for giggles?!"

But Danny shrinks him back to small size as Dash yells something but we don't know what it is.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Later on, Dash was returned to normal size and taken home. Jamie's mother came back and picked Jamie up, while Bunny said bye to us saying he had to get going and prepare Easter. The day of the President's Fitness test finally came. Chronos got better and is back home and Baby Tooth came back all charged up and she's with ajck on the bleachers. Danny and Tucker started first with chin-ups, climbing with a rope over a wall. Mrs. Tetslaff told them, "Not record time, but good enough to pass."

Danny and Tucker told her, "Thanks!" But Mrs. Tetslaff told them as she truns to Dusk, Dawn, Sam and Dash, "Not you two. You four. Good job whipping these wimps into shape." The four of us are given medals as Dash tells us, "You three do realize that this will be the last thing we'll ever do together!" Sam tells him sarcastically, "Count on it!" Then Sam asks Mrs. Tetslaff, "Does this come in black?"

I go over to Danny and Tucker who are so tired, they pass out from exhaustion. I looked over at Dash, and he smiles at me but then he noticed I was looking at him, and got mad again and turned around. You see, after our shrinking adventure, Danny and Jack told me about Dash's secret crush on me. I was so shocked about this, I fainted. I never thought that Dash would have a crush on me!

But either way, Danny and Tucker passed the fitness test and that is all I need. I just hope things don't get worse…But as usual, things can always get worse!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked it! And now for the questions…Who is Dora? Why did Dawn, Sam, and Dusk enter a beauty pageant? Who are the judges? What's really the purpose of the pageant? Will Dawn get that wardrobe upgrade like her future self did?! What is Paulina planning for the Pageant?! Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	17. Chapter 17 Beauty Marked

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. Hope you like your Easter gift for this story! And in this one, the moment we've all been waiting for, Dawn's new WARDROBE UPGRADE! There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

Maximus Potter, one of my favoriters, has done fanart for this story and Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom! *SQUEALS* I give full credit to her/him! And I don't own the pics!

Just go to the Deviantart website, type in 'Dawn Phantom' then click on Newest on the left side of the screen. Search until you find the recent newest titled 'Dawn Phantom 2'. Click onto Maximus Potter's Gallery and you'll see the first Dawn Phantom Pic! Maximus Potter is also making a pic of human Dawn, so be on the lookout!

Sorry if I typed this again, I'm just so excited! So for those who have a deviantart account, please look at the pics and give your opinions to Maximus Potter!

Hope you all like the Pics!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 17: Beauty Marked

Sam's POV:

A few weeks after the President's fitness test passed, Easter came and passed as well. Danny, Dawn, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, Jamie, Dusk and the girls and I were invited to help Bunny out with Easter. Luckily for us, our spring break started, so we had plenty of time. Jazz immediately loved the Warren. It was perfect. And this Easter was a successful year for everyone.

Jack and Dawn even had their own special anniversary of the day they met and became boyfriend and girlfriend. It all went well, and now, Tucker, Dusk the girls and I had to listen what was going to be happening in our school, in other words, a beauty pageant. I shiver at this, knowing it's not going to turn out well.

All of the students are in the auditorium as a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a blue and green dress tells us all as she's on stage, "Girls? Do you dream of being a princess?" All the girls cheer, as Dusk and the Charm's girls, and I say, "No." Then the woman on stage says, "Of wearing beautiful gowns, and jewelry?" Then Dusk, the Charm's girls and I say, "No."

Then the woman speaks again, "Of charming that special prince?" Then I say, "And, gag." The Charm' girls and I say as Dusk says, "Already have a boyfriend, thank you very much." Then the woman who introduces herself tells us all, "I'm Dora Maddingly, and I want to make sure that dream comes true for one of you sweet young ladies!" A banner pops out of the stage about a 'Happy Princess Beauty Pageant.' I think I just lost my lunch.

Dora then tells us, "That's why I'm brining my 'Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant' right here to your school!" I then say to myself, "I hate this so much more than I hate the morning sun." Baby Tooth chirps and gags a bit with me understanding, she doesn't like it. Dawn wanted me to look over Baby Tooth for her, for a couple of minutes. Jodi then tells me, "Why do people make Beauty Pageants anyway? It's so stupid!" Then Sarah says, "I know! It's best to just be yourself and go all natural."

Tucker then asks us, "What's wrong with beauty pageants?" So I answer him, "Other than the fact that they turn girls into shallow doormats and boys into drooling idiots? Everything." But he then tells me, "But it's got a swimsuit competition!" Then Dusk tells Tucker, "Tucker, I hate Beauty Pageants! They're so degrading."

Tucker then tells her, "Sorry, babe. I know. Besides who knows, you could win. I mean, you and Dawn, if you were to enter, you could actually win." Dusk then looks like she's thinking about it as Dora then tells everyone, "I need two worthy and chivalrous knights to select our princess." All the boys immediately start trying to be picked as Tucker says, "Oh, man! Danny would love this! Where is Dawn, Jack and Dany anyway?"

Blythe then tells us, "I don't know. I think they said something about a ghost." Then Arianna says, "If that's true, they should be here in any minute."

* * *

Jack's POV:

Danny, Dawn and I are in our Ghost/Frost forms respectively as the three of us are fighting some kind of ghost that looks like a medieval executioner. He the tries to slice us wit his axe and slices Dawn in half, as she pulls herself together and yells, "HEY! If you needed something you should just axe!" Then Dawn laghs at this and tells it, "Get it?! Axe?!" I laugh at this and tell her, "Awesome, Dawn!"

But then I get mad and freeze the ghost, but he breaks free as he lasso's Danny, Dawn and I and drags us inside the school where we turn back to human. We land on the stage in the auditorium as the ghost disappears as a voice rings out, "You! You two are perfect!" A woman on the stage picks Danny and I up as I'm wondering, 'What the heck is going on here?!'

We finally found out that there a beauty pageant for all the teenage girls, and sadly, Danny and I are the judges. I tried to back out of it but Dora said I had no choice. But then I figured, 'Heck, if I'm a judge, I'll just choose Dawn to win.' After all, out of all the girls in the school, Dawn, Sam and Dusk are the true princesses: Dusk, the daughter of Pitch Black, aka the Princess of Nightmares, Sam, the Princess of Goth, and Dawn, my future princess of Frost.

The next day came and every girl besides Dawn, Sam, and Dusk are practically bribing Danny and I, with Paulina telling Danny and I, "I baked some cookies for you two." And Star says, "And I did both of your math homework." I so hate this! Don't they remember I'm dating my own princess?! But Danny tells them, "Now, ladies. You can't influence the judges with cookies and –" But then Danny sees the papers in Star's hands and asks her amazed, "Whoa! Is this homework done all the way through next semester?"

Star tells him yes, and says, "This pleases me." But I say, "Well, I don't like it." Dash then grabs the both of us and holds us in the sir and tells us, "Hey, Fen-toid and Overloser! It's only been two hours and I'm already tired of you both hogging all the hotties!" Danny snaps his fingers as Paulina kicks Dash letting us go and when he sees the crowd of angry girls, he runs away as all the girls chase him! Baby Tooth was glad that all the girls were gone.

Tucker is with Danny and I as he excitedly tells us, "It's like a dream! Every girl totally wants to date you two!" But I tell Tucker annoyed, "Maybe for Danny, but not for me. Doesn't every body realize that I already have a girlfriend?!" But Tucker tells me, "I think they do know that. But I think what the're really trying to do is make sure you love them more than Dawn. They all probably think Dawn is unworthy to be your girlfriend."

I growl at this saying, "She's definetly worthy. After all, she's the only one for me!" Baby Tooth chirps in agreement. Tucker tells Danny as Tucker looks in his PDA, "Looks like you'll be free at nine for…Sam, Dusk or Dawn?!" We look at the PDA in shock as it shows pictures of Dawn, Sam and Dusk for the Beauty Pageant contestants.

As all three come over and Sam tells us, "Yes for the three of us. We signed up for the stupid pageant." Everyone gasps around us as Danny and Tucker laugh at this as Danny asks Sam, "What is this?! April Fool's Day?!" Tucker then says, "Yeah, Sam? You hate this contest!" But then I tell them, "There's probably reasons why. And if it was April Fool's Day, there would be snow all over the place."

Sam tells us, "I'm not doing this to win. I'm doing it all to make a statement." Then Dawn says, "And I'm only doing this for fun. I don't care if I win." Then Dusk says, "Same here. And Tucker? You did say there's a chance Dawn or I could win. So who knows?"

I grab Dawn and tell her, "You sure you want to do this?" Dawn smiles and tells me, "Yeah, I do. I know you treat me like a princess every day, so I thought this would be a break from ghost hunting. Who know? There's a chance I could win or not. And just because you're the judge, I won't bribe you. Especially since you're my boyfriend." I smile at her and tell her, "Good point. Just be careful and have fun." Dawn nods at this and hugs me as I can hear Baby Tooth sigh in happiness of this.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

After school, all contestants were to meet on the football field for practice for the Beauty Pageant. So Dusk, Sam and I got there with Dora looking at out outfits as Sam told her about her reason for entering the Pageant. Dora then tells everyone, "Well, here's a statement. It says, 'We'll never win in these outfits.' Every one agrees with her, exceot for Sam, Dusk and I. I think we look cool.

Sam is wearing her usual goth outfit. Dusk is wearing a black t-shirt with fishnets, long black pants, black combat boots and a pair of black rose earrings. I'm wearing a blue hoodie with tribute to my boyfriend, wearing khaki pants and white tennis shoes. These people don't know true fashion, even if it hit them in the head!

But then Dora tells us all, "Still, Ms. Manson has a point. You girls are unique individuals with strong opinions and independent minds." Sam then exclaims, "Your darn right, we do!" Then Dusk and I agree with Sam exclaiming, "Hell, yeah!" Then Dora tells everyone, "But it's my job to make you forget that and mold you into happy little princesses!" All the girls cheer, except for Dam, Dusk and I. I then ask, "Is it possible for me to quit?"

Of course, the answer was a 'no.' And with that, the practice came. The first test was balance, with a book on our heads. Every girl walks with book on their heads except for Sam, Dusk and I. The three of us just read the books instead of balancing them on our heads, but we accidently knocked everyone down in front of us. Cool! Domino Effect!

I look over to where Danny, Tucker and Jack are on the bleachers and wave to Jack and he waves back with a smile. I sigh at this glad I have him for a boyfriend. But Dora pushes me back to the girls forcefully. What's with her? She's got the strength of a dragon!

* * *

Jack's POV

Tucker, Danny and I are watching this whole thing happening, and something's off about Dora. I don't know why, but I think Dawn's gut feeling is getting to me. Baby Tooth is with me, and I can tell she has a bad feeling, too. Danny kept pointing out to different girls he's going to date.

I love Dawn more than anything else, and no girl will take her place in the competition. All of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense came up and the same ghost executioner appears and Danny asks Tucker, "Can we do this when we're a little less popular?!" But I tell him, "You were never popular to begin with."

Danny and I found a spot to transform as we go and fire an ecti-blast and an ice blast at the ghost. The fight is now outside of the football field and the ghost slashes a tree and is about to hit two teens, but luckily, Danny phasess them away from the tree as the ghost disappears. Where the heck did he go?

* * *

Dawn's POV:

While my brother was fighting a ghost, Sam, Dusk and I did a smile test, but Sam had fake vampire teeth, and Dusk and I just made funny faces. Dora got mad! Then the next test was the makeup trust test. Sam and Paulina were pared up, but Sam got girly makeup put on her, while Paulina got the Goth makeup on her. Dusk and I laugh at this finding thewhole thing for funny. Dusk and I were paired up, but we didn't put the makeup on. Dora asks us, "Why are you not putting the makeup on, girls/"

Dusk tell her, "Because it's stupid. It's better to go all natural." Then I tell Dora, "I only put makeup on for special occasions, like a party. For stupid beauty pageants, not so much." Dora growls at this and for a moment, Dusk and I saw the pupils in her eyes look like dragon's eyes. Dora leaves and Dusk and I look weirded out, now we know something is wrong.

The next day, we're all at lunch as Sam tells us that when she accidently stepped on Dora's foot, Dor's tongue became dragon-like and so did she. Sam then tries to tell Danny, "I'm telling you, there's something really weird about Dora!" I then tell Danny, "Sam's right, I have a bad vibe from her." Danny sighs in happiness as Dusk tells Danny, "Ghostly weird."

But Danny doesn't listen since Star is massaging him. Then Sam tells him annoyed, "So glad, we could have this chat." Danny goes to talk to sam as she leaves and Jack is getting away from Paulina and other girls, so to help him, I go to him and tell the girls, "You idiots better stop trying to bribe my man! Even if he is the judge, he won't do anything with you girls, because him and I are dating and I would never bribe him!"

To prove my point, I kissed Jack in front of them and I can hear them all gasping and even Baby Tooth in my hoodie pocket. Even Jack is shocked, when I let go of Jack, I tell the girls, "So leave!" They all leave angry, and Jack asks me with a grin, "Whoa! Where did that come from?" I tell him, "It came from my mind and my heart. After all, I was just showing them how much I love you. After all, don't you remember what told you? I promised you, you would never be alone, no matter what!"

Jack smiles as this and kisses me again saying, "Thanks, babe. You really know what to do for me." I smile at this until my ghost sense comes out and Jack and I look around and a medieval archer ghost appears shooting flaming arrows as Danny, Jack and I find places to transform and now we're in our ghost/Frost forms. Baby Tooth is staying with Tucker. The arrows almost hit us, but we saw their's dynamite to them as we say together, "Aw, crud!"

They go off as we hit the wall, and everyone runs away, but Paulina stops and tells Danny and Jack, "I'm still totally into you two, but I can't let Danny Fenton and Jack Overland know, okay? They're the judges." She then screams and runs away. Okay, I'm officially mad! So Danny and I blast the archer ghost out of the school, and the three of us find him.

Danny blasts the ghost saying, "Dude, you're seriously cutting into our very limited "Girls Are Flirting With Us" time!" But Jack tells him, "Uh, hello? I have a girfriend remember?" The blast hits him and then the ghost fires arrows pinning us to the stands, but luckily we phased through them and grabbed the ghost's quiver and Jack tells it, "HA! Not so tough without your arrows!" But he hits us with his bow and fires us over at an entrance to the school, and all three of us turned back to normal human form.

The ghost runs off as I say, "Why the heck are they fighting us for, even when they fly away?" Danny answers, "We may not know why these ghosts are going medieval on us, but we're going to find out-!" Danny is interrupted as two girls appear saying hello, and then Danny says, "As soon as the pageant is over!" Danny leaves with both girls as I get even more mad. Jack is calming down as I thought, 'We have to find out why these ghosts are here, now!'

* * *

Sam's POV:

Dusk and I are on stage as we hear Dora talking to someone. Dora excitedly tells her ring, "You see, the one ghost boy is distracted! The ring masks me from their ghost senses. They suspect nothing!" But then a voice within the ring tells her, "Which is more then I can say for the three girls and that Frost kid! Next time, you should just walk up to the girls and scream, 'I'm a ghost!'

Then Dora begs to the voice, "Please forgive me brother! I didn't think-!" Then he interrupts her telling her, "Your not supposed to think! Your supposed to keep all three girls away from the ghost kid and the Frost boy until showtime! So do it!" So that's what's going on! This whole thing is a plot! But for what?

Dusk and I told Dawn what we saw and heard and we hoped that the guys would listen. Luckily Jack did and he agreed something fishy was going on. The night of the Pageant came and Dawn is putting on her light blue dress that she wore back at the dance with the snowflakes on them. Dusk and I went to find Danny, but the next thing we know, Dusk and I were blindfolded and gagged and we were dragged until we got to the destination. The blindfolds were off along with our gags and we get tied up, and we saw it was Paulina, who smiled.

But then her smile fell as angrily tells Star, "Star! You got the wrong girl! We we're getting Fairy-Tale girl, remember?" Star tell her, "Sorry! But all three of them practically look the same!" Paulina get mad but then smiles again saying, "Oh, well! Dawn'll never win anyway. See you losers after the pageant!" Dusk and I are trying to get out as I tell Dusk, "It's no use! These ropes are too tight!" Dusk then tells me sneakily, "Not for long."

Dusk then sucks in her gut and somehow slips out of the ropes causing me to slip out. I looked at her astonished, and asked her, "How did you do that?!" Dusk answers me with a smirk, "Remember, daughter of Pitch Black? My dad isn't the only on that can pop in and out of shadows, and become the shadows! Come on! We have to get to Dawn!" We run to the stage and hoped we made it in time!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The pageant has started and I didn't see Sam, Dusk, Danny or Jack anywhere, and I can't go out without them! So I try to get out of it, but Dora grabs me and tells me, "Your not going anywhere, girl!" And right in front of my eyes, she turns into the Dragon Ghost! Oh, crud! I'm in trouble! And now, I'm forced to still do the Pageant!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Danny and I had to go and fight the medieval ghosts as they appeared as we turned ghost Frost forms and we fly to them. As Danny tells them, "I was really hoping we could bury the hatchet!" The ghost throws it and misses, but it keeps coming back trying to slice us. Just when we thought we lost it, we got trapped in a net and pinned down. And we knew that we're in trouble!

Just when they were about to finish us off, the clock chimes 8:00 and the ghosts disappear. The net disappears, and Danny and I got back to the school with no problems. And we missed Paulina's talent. Thank MIM! Others came forth with their talents, and I have to say…boring! Dawn, Dusk and maybe Sam, have more talent than them!

Finally Dawn comes forward and I look at her, and I realize something is wrong. Dawn takes in a breath and lets it go, as music is somehow playing and Dawn does a bunch of cartweheels, and gymnastic tricks and just when it ends, she does a split and a banner appears saying 'Dora is the Dragon Ghost!' Dora's the Dragon Ghost?! Uh-oh! But Danny says as Dawn's being dragged away from the stage, "I thought you'd sing for the talent show! What with the banner saying, 'Dora is the-!'" Danny finally hears the words sinking in, as Danny and I then decide to run to Dawn.

As we run Mr. Lancer in his goofy costume asks us, "Have you judges hast thou made ty decision?" Danny and I run over to Dawn yeling out "Dawn!" And by pure accident, Dawn wins! Dora grabs Dawn and the platform they're standing on rises up to the sky and fireworks go off as people cheer as Danny and I yell together, now scared, "DAWN! NO!"

Dora puts the crown on her head, and in a flash of green light, just before it disappears, Dawn yells out, "DANNY! JACK!" And with the flash, Dawn and Dora disappeared! Dawn is gone! I then yell out, "DAWN!" The love of my life has disappeared! I won't rest until she's safe!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I was forcefully transported with Dora to a big castle in the Ghost Zone, where I hear someone say, "My loyal subjects! At long last, your wait is over! Your prince has finally selected his bride!" I then yell at him questioning, "BRIDE?!" But I already have a boyfriend, and I don't want to get married, just yet!

I was forcefully grabbed and taken to one of the towers where I'm forced to stay, as Dora is forcing some stupid corsette on me as she tries to cheer me up, "Oh, cheer up! Your going to be a princess!" She ties the corsette super tight while I'm telling her, "Cheer up?! CHEER UP?! I'm hauled off to the Ghost Zone, about to be married off to a total stranger when I already have a boyfriend, and what's worse, is that the crown won't come off, I can't go ghost and I'm stuck here!"

Dora laughs as she tells me and lets me go, "It's no use, child! Only Prince Aragon can remove the tiara. You are bound to him forever! You should forget all about that boy!" She then looks at the snowflake ring and the ice heart necklace around my neck and gets angry and goes to grab them saying, "And those silly trinkets must go as well!" I then yell backing away until I hit the wall, "NO!" As I yelled, both the necklace and the ring glow with power and they let out blasts to blast Dora away.

I look at the object in shock as I say, "Okay, that's new!" I go to help Dora up as I tell her, "Sorry! I forgot to mention, the ring and necklace can't be taken off by anyone except for my boyfriend. But I didn't think they would do that!" As I got her up, she tells me, "Well, either way, they have to come off!" But I tell her get annoyed, "But Jack made these for me out of his love. He's the only boy in the whole world besides my brother who truly cares about me. You may be forcing me to marry your idiot brother, but I'd rather date the Boogeyman than marry the Prince!"

I then calm down a bit and tell her, "Your brother needs to get his head out of the Middle Ages, right away. It's the 21st century, after all!" But Dora tells me, "Not here. In this realm, all time stands still. Not that you care, but this is no fun for me either. I have to make you a Princess, or the Prince will have my head! And besides, that boy probably never loved you. He isn't even a Prince!" All of a sudden a very pink dress falls on me and Dora tells me, "We're doomed."

This is really bad! I sure hope the others are searching for me!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Sam and Dusk were found as we told them what happened. So Sam, Dusk, Tucker, Danny, Jamie, Jodi, Arianna, Blythe, Sarah, and I are in the Specter Speeder. Jamie came along when he saw us running outside when everyone was asleep. We're in the Specter Speeder flying throguh the Ghost Zone and I'm pacing in the back, with my staff in hand, Baby Tooth on my shoulder worried about me and Dawn. Even the Guardians heard about it thanks to Sam's wristwatch, and they're all flying in Santa's sleigh that's taking them there, following us.

I tighten my grip on my staff in my Frost form, thinking of Dawn and hoping she isn't hurt. This is worse then what happened with Spectra in that hospital. Jamie is trying to calm me down, but nothing works. Sam and Dusk told us what happened to them. When I get my hands on those girls, they're going to regret ticking me off!

Danny then says, "This is pointless! We don't even know if Dawn is in the Ghost Zone!" Blythe then tells Danny, "Maybe, but we have to fnd her or else Jack could destroy the place looking for her!" It was true. My patience is wearing thin. All of a sudden, a scanner appeared, saying, "Real world item detected." We then follow where its pointing us to and we all see a humongous door that looks Medieval as we pass through it.

Sarah then tells us, "I have a bad feeling about all of this." Then Jodi says, "Me too. And usually, I'm always ready to fight." Then Arianna says, "Let's just hope Dawn is okay. She has to be." Finally, Jamie says, "Yeah, you guys are right. It's not like things can get worse."All of a sudden, the power goes off in the Specter Speeder and North's sleigh as we all crash down to the ground next to a big castle.

I look at the castle in anger as I got out, and hoped that wherever Dawn is, she isn't in pain.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

"OUCH!" I yell in pain as Dora is forcing me to put on glass slippers, as I asked her, "Why does your stupid prince of a brother want a bride from the human world, anyway?" Dora tells me, "My brother wants to possess that which no one else has: A half-ghost bride. That's why he forced me to make your brother and his friend the judges. That, and you're the only female half-ghost in existence."

I get mad again as I tell her, "Well, what if I don't want to marry him, huh? I can choose what to do and what not to do! And you can, too! No matter what happens, I'll never love your brother. There's only one person I love. And that one person, is the one I want to spend an eternity with, and that's that." At that, the glass slippers break and I hear a crack on my head. Dora cleans up the slippers and tells me before she leaves, "It's too late for that. The prince always gets what he wants!"

Dora then leaves slamming the door. I sit down on the bed even more upset about this whole thing. I wish I had never been a part of the stupid pageant. I instinctly grab the crown and even though I knew it wouldn't come off, I grabbed it, but as I did, it…fell off my head?! I look at the crown on the floor shocked and grabbed it as I looked at it, and saw the gem of it was cracked! I then say to myself, "I'm free? But how did that happen?"

I then remembered what I told Dora. And right when I did, I thought I saw flashes of blue. I look at my necklace and ring, and noticed they were glowing bright. And from the glows, they both sent out a blast of energy in front of me and it forms a figure, and it tells me, "Congratulations, Dawn Fenton. You have passed my test."

I'm confused as I ask the voice, "Test? What test?" The voice laughs, and he tells me, "I am Man in the Moon, and the test that I am talking about is the Immortal Test." Man in the Moon?! Huh, didn't see that one coming! MIM then tells me, "You see, the test was to see if you truly accepted your immortality gift to be with Jack, since I left him alone for three-hundred years. That's why I'm having your ghost form upgraded. When you transform to your ghost form, you will have a new look and your necklace and snowflake ring will appear in your ghost form. Your new ghost form is what you will look like after you graduate high school, when you become a spirit."

I look at the figure shocked as I smiled and told him, "I wish I could hug you, but I can't! When do you want me to transform?" MIM tells me, "Stay in human form for now. All of the Guardians, your brother and friends are outside the castle coming to save you. As soon as they're in, let Aragon know, that you will never marry him and transform. Do your best Dawn, and never give up!" MIM then disappears, and as he did, I felt a strange power inside of me and I figured that was the upgrade. It's time to be ready. But first…

I go to an ink bottle and decided, 'Might as well have some fun while I'm here!' I then decide to make my princess dress pure black and tore it in some places, put it around my face like makeup the way Sam does it, and put the crown back on my head, since it can't put me down. Man, am I glad I have two goths for friends! (A/N: Remember how Sam's dress was in the episode when she changed it? It looks like that.) Now all I can do is wait.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We all landed as Tucker asks, "What happened?" I answered him, "The ship just stopped working." Everyone gets out safely as North says, "Same for sleigh. No power." Then Tucker says checking his PDA, "My PDA, too. What is this place?! Some kind of tech-free zone?"

Tooth tells us, "Looks like we'll have to go on foot or fly in some cases." Sandy nods at this as Bunny says, "I wonder why that ghost wanted Dawn in the first place?" I then found a poster and yell for everyone once I saw what was on it, "Oh, man! We've got bigger problems!" Everyone comes over to see what I mean and they all gasp seeing what was on it. It's a flyer for a wedding! A wedding between some ghost and Dawn!

Dusk then yells out, "WHAT?! MARRIAGE?!" Then Sam yells, "This is so not good!" All of a sudden they shiver as they both asked, "H-how did it get so c-c-cold so f-fast?!" I look over at Jack and saw he was angry and in pure rage! You could feel it's now somewhere in the negative degrees! You can't even see his eyes anymore! Baby Tooth was so shocked and cold, she went to Tooth.

I get over to Jack and tell him, "Jack, listen to me, okay? You have to calm down! If you don't calm down soon, Dawn will be married to him!" We all then feel the temperature around us become slightly warmer as Jack then tells me holding his staff tight and his eyes clear up, "Sorry, Danny. We just have to get to her before something bad happens!" I nod and tell him, "And we will. We have to get in there and fast."

And with that, we did. We found out that technology weakens the medieval ghosts we fought earlier. We all then sneak inside to where a feast is being held. And I can tell Jack wants to freeze the prince at the head of the table, but I quietly tell him, "Jack, no! Once Dawn appears, we'll grab her and get her out of here, okay?" Jack nods at this and holds his staff tight to him.

This place is really dull, until the Prince yells out, "Enough merryment! Bring forth my bride! NOW!" Jack growls at this, and I put my hand on his shoulder, calming him down as the doors open, but what happened next surprises me.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I was called down to the feast, and now it was time to have some fun. Hope the others are inside! As soon as the doors opened, I excitedly yell, "ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?! WELL, GUESS WHAT?!" I then apear from the door way with my new look, and yell out, "HERE COME'S THE BRIDE! ALL DRESSED IN BLACK!" The Prince looks shocked and so do Danny, Jack, the Guardians, Sam, Tucker, my fiends and Jamie. Even Baby Tooth!

Dora tries to stop me, but I don't listen as I see the food on the table, and yell out, "Food! I'm starved!" I run all over the table and fling food everywhere as I grab a slice of watermelon, got all the seeds and spit them all out, while I'm spinning on the table, and I can hear some cheers, from my group of friends, Jack being the loudest! I then get to the Prince's face and belched right in front of his face! That's funny!

I then climb up to one of the banners after I grabbed a chalice of water, got it all in my mouth and sprayed it out like a fountain to the cheering spectators. Man! Is this how Jack feels when he gives winter fun to everyone?! I look over at Dora and her brother, and the brother is furious. I then say with a smirk, "I always wanted to do this!" I then jump and swing from the chandelier doing a Tarzan yell and I fall landing on a giant boar in the table and sliding on the table and fell to the floor.

I laugh so loud, I think I forgot to breathe! Aragon then appears and commands his guards, "To the Dungeon with her!" But then I tell him innocently sad, "But, babe? What about our wedding? This tiara bonds us forever, remember?" But then he makes a move to grab it saying, "You are not fit to wear it!" I then smirk evilly saying, "You know what? Your right. I'm not fit to wear it."

So I grab the tiara as I stand up and throw it away as everyone gasps as I tell the shocked Prince and Dora, "Because it lost its power the moment I accepted my future gift of immortality by Man in the Moon himself! Prince Aragon, you are an idiot! No girl will ever marry you, and I will not! Besides I'm already engaged to be married, by him," I point to Jack and everyone stares at him in shock and Jack blushes, as I say his full name, "I am engaged to the man that I love, Jackson Overland Frost. And he will be the one I wish to spend an eternity with."

I then grab the prince by his collar and tell him, "But first…a little payback!" I then punch the Prince so hard in his face, his jaw breaks! Jack yells out excitedly, "AWESOME, DAWN!" I turn and wink at him as I then run over to the others as they hug me to death, and then we face Aragon with Danny and Jack waiting to fight with me as I then say, "Oh, and I also got a new wardrobe!" I then say my catchphrase, "GOING GHOST!"

My new transformation begins: My long white hair reaches to my waist. I have a new white hooded robe that reaches all the way to my feet with black flames at the bottom of the robe and black flames to where my wrists are, my black pants with the white flames at the bottom, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves with the fishnets from my wrists to my shoulders if the coat is off, and DP earrings, and black tennis shoes with the white flames. And my ice heart necklace appears around my neck and my snowflake ring appears on my ring finger.

Jack then looks at me in awe, as do the others as I hear Dusk saying, "Whoa! That…outfit…is…AWESOME!" Everyone runs over and compliments the new look and Jack is blushing hard and Aragon looks even madder as I elbow Jack over to Aragon, and he understands. I watch him go over and freeze him permanently and tell him something.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I go over to the guy who was about to marry my girl, and I froze him before taking his amulet away as I remembered, without the amulet, he can't fight. I then tell him threateningly, "If I ever see you coming within on mile, one inch or even one centimeter of Dawn, I'll freeze you so much, you won't be able to get out for millions of years! In fact, I'll do it right now!" I then freeze his head as I go over to Dawn who is now talking to Dora.

I look over Dawn's new form and she is amazingly hotter! What did she mean though by, 'Accepting the gift of immortality by Man in the Moon?' Dawn then tells Dora, "Dora, you're a lot stronger than you appear to be. I ask of you to please take over the throne. You'd make a better ruler, than your brother. I can tell. A princess is supposed to think, feel and experience things. I would know because Jack Frost, my future husband, is a Prince of Winter, and I'm his princess, but he knows I can take care of myself. So what do you say, Dora? Will you take over the throne of the kingdom and move forward in time by getting rid of the Dark Ages?"

I blushed at the 'future husband part.' How did she know?! Dora thinks this over, and with a smile she says, "Of course I will. I finally get it. Seeing you and your Prince together, I realized now, that I can be a ruler, and I can control my life, thanks to you. You all can leave. Just let me get rid of the dark clouds and send my brother to the dungeons where he'll remain frozen."

Minutes later, the frozen Aragon was moved to the Dungeons and Dora turned to her dragon form and got rid of the dark clouds, thus bringing out the sun, and technology has power again! And with that, we all got into the Specter Speeder and start to leave, as Danny and Sam apologized and I then ask Dawn blushing, "How did you know it was an engagement ring?"

Dawn smiles kissing me on the cheek, as she tells me, "I had a feeling. You were blushing when you gave it to me. So I figured it out. After all, my answer is yes." I smile at this as I kissed her, and all of the girls including Sam, Dusk, the rest of the band, Tooth and Baby Tooth go, "AWW!" Even all the guys did too! Even Bunny! Baby Tooth was glad to know her best friend was back.

When we got back to the human world, we dropped off the Guardians, as they leave. Then we let off Jamie at his house, and the rest of us dropped the Specter Speeder back in the house and got to the stage of the Pageant behind the wooden bush and transformed back to human, but the wooden bush falls and all of the contestants saw us as the girls go to attack us for having Dawn be the winner.

Danny tells the girls, "Hold on, Jack and I never actually picked the winner!" The girls then stop, as they eagerly await who their real winner is. I elbow Danny and he knows what I mean.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I sigh as I know who Jack and I will pick. So I grab the bouquet of flowers and tiara and Jack takes a lily from the bouquet as he says, "My friend, Danny, has thought of a lot of things, and or that particular reason…We decree our Miss Teenage Happy _Princesses _shall be…Dawn Fenton, Dusk Black and Sam Manson." All three gasp in surprise and everyonelse gasps shocked as I give the Sam the bouquet and the tiara, Jack gives Dawn the lily and Tucker kisses Dusk on stage.

I then say to everyone, "Because of that, all three showed what it truly takes to be a Princess. To let them be themselves, their independent spirits, but most of all, how much fun they have." Sam is shocked of the outcome as she then says, "I don't know what to say! Oh, wait! Yes I do! These things are stupid!" Sam drops the tiara and bouquet as everyone gasps as Sam hooks her arm around me as she asks me, "Up for a Double Veggie Veggie at the Nast Burger?"

I then answer as we left, "Sure. But your buying! I mean, this is the 21st century." Sam and I leave for Nasty Burger.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

As I see Sam and Danny leave, Jack hold my hand asking me, "Do you want to get a stuffed crust pepperoni pizza with me Dawn?" I nod as I grips his hand, and smiles saying, "Yeah, I would be happy to." Before we left, Tucker asks us, "Hey, how about a double date with Dusk and I?"

Dusk asks, "Unless of course, you don't mind?" Jack and I look each other and smile with me saying, "Sure! The more, the merrier!" We all leave hand in hand on our double date. After that, I told Jack what happened with Man in the Moon and the ice gifts he gave me. He said he was sorry about not telling me the ring was an engagement ring, but I forgave him. After all, that's what a girlfriend does, right?

Now I know, my future is bright. With a new wardrobe, possibly more power, and a boyfriend who will be my future husband, and I his future wife, I know I can overcome anything that stands in my way!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked the new outfit for Dawn! Remember to see Maximus Potter's fanart for Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom, and the Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! Now for the questions!

What's going on at Casper High? Who is Duulaman? Who is Hotep-Ra? What the heck is wrong with Tucker?! And what's with the new digs for the school?! Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	18. Chapter 18 King Tuck

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

I've got news! Maximus Potter just finished making a fanart for the human Dawn Fenton on the deviantart website! So go to Maximus Potter and go to see the fanart! Just type in Dawn Fenton, click newest on the left side of the screen, and find the one Maximus Potter made!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 18: King Tuck

Dawn's POV:

It's been about a week since the day, I was sent into the Ghost Zone, and almost became a bride to a ghost! Ever since then, Jack has been extremely protective of me. But right now, Sam, Danny, Dusk, Jodi, Arianna, Sarah, Blythe, Jack and I are helping Tucker with getting into the student council and becoming the President, but it's not working so well. No one wants to vote for an outcast.

You see, Tucker's platform is 'Victory Thru Technology.' And well, no one cares. No one is listening to him even when Tucker yells, "How can I run a campaign for Student Council President when no one's listening to me?!" Then Danny asks Tucker confused, "What was that? Did you say something, Tucker?" I got mad at this as I elbow Danny in the gut as Tucker sighs aggravatingly.

He drops off the box he was standing on as Sam tells him about his campaign, "Your just going about this the wrong way, Tucker." Then Jack tells Tucker, "Yeah, your campaign is all about, 'Victory Through Technology' and the triumph of machine over man. It's kind of creepy, even for me." So Sam gives Tucker changed Platforms, as Tucker reads them, "Graffiti Art Classes, Rage against the PTA Meetings, Mini Skirt Fridays?! Okay, that's good."

Then Danny and Jack say together, "Yeah, that was ours." But Tucker complains telling them, "But its not what I told you to write! I want to have my voice heard, not yours!" So Danny and Sam leave, as Dusk tells Tucker, "At least your trying Tucker, that's all that counts." Then Jodi tells him, "Yeah, its cool that an outcast is doing his or her best to win."

Tucker smiles and tells them, "Thanks guys. I know I can count on you all." Then I tell Tucker, "Well, duh! We're friends, Tucker. We're all there for you." Then Jack tells Tucker, "Yeah, besides who else will be there anyway?" We all took a look over to where Dash is and he's forcing people to cheer and vote for him by threatening them. That is not how your supposed to win.

Ever since I found out Dash had a crush on me, I'm staying further and further away from Dash. All of a sudden, my ghost sense goes off, and we look behind us to see a giant ghost lizard, as Arianna yells, "Oh, great!" Then Sarah yells, "RUN!" We all run over to where Sam and Danny are at, and Tucker is trying to warn them as I then yell, "Danny! Ghost!"

Danny finally looks up and his ghost sense finally appears and he the sees the giant ghost lizard as it hits a tree with his tail, just when Danny, Jack and I were about to go ghost, but we were knocked back as Sam, Tucker, Jack and my bandmates made a run to the tree, since we can't fight with people around as the lizard leaves and Sam says, "Never saw that one coming."

Tucker then yells at them, "I did!" But Danny tells him a little cross, "Geez, Tuck! Why didn't you say something?" Then Jack, my bandmates and I yell at Danny, "That's because he did!" Either way, the lizard was taken care of and now, the whole school is now at a museum for a field trip, and apparently, Jamie's school is as well. Even Baby Tooth came along. We're all in an exhibit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh known as Pharaoh Duulaman.

Mr. Lancer is going on about it all as Tucker is trying to make a joke, by saying, "Duulaman? As in, 'Man, is this dull?'" But nobody laughs…except for Jack, Jamie and I. It really is a funny joke, but being an outcast, nobody else cares. Dash repeats the joke, but when no one laughs, he threatens them and they start laughing. I so hate Dash more now. Baby Tooth squawks in irritation, at this and I agree with her.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I feel bad for Tucker about this as I tell Sam, "The way I see it, Tucker has to take the jock vote away from Dash." And Sam answers me with, "Right! While not alienating his social mizbid/geek face." But Blythe tells them, "Can't you guys be quiet before he hears you?" But sadly Tucker did hear them.

Tucker tells them mad, "Here's an idea! How about you let me make my own decisions, and listen to me while I'm talking to you?!" Sam, Dawn, Dawn's bandmates, Jamie, Baby Tooth and I gasp seeing a portrait of Pharaoh Duulaman, and he looks…like Tucker?! Tucker's no longer mad as he sees the portrait gaping at it. This is really weird.

Mr. Lancer talks of it saying, "Behold, King Duulaman!" Tucker is impressed, and so is Dusk apparently as I tell Tucker, "Wow. Tuck, you look like a king!" Jamie from beside us exclaims, "COOL!" Mr. Lancer then tells us all, "The King's Scarab Scepter. The secret of its dark magic are lost to the ages. The mummified remains of the Pharaoh's minion, Hotep-Ra. Ancient legends hold, that he will return when the king's image reflects anew in this sacred mirror."

Everyone leaves except for Dawn, Sam, Tucker, Jamie, Baby Tooth, Dawn's bandmates, Kwan and I were left. As Kwan jokes about Tucker having a zit, Kwan leaves as Tucker goes to the sarcophagus that holds the remains as Tucker looks in the mirror on it, but then it shakes and rattles until a light flashes and we're all flung back to the wall. The sarcophagus opens as a mummy-like ghost appears.

The mummy ghost then yells out, "I AM RISEN!" Dawn, Jack and I got our game faces on as we tell him, "Your going down!" Jack turns back to Jack Frost, And Dawn and I go ghost where Dawn goes into her new form since the whole almost wedding thing happened. Now we're all ready to fight as Dawn tell Jamie, "Jamie, stay with Sam and Tucker. Girls, go with everyone else and see if you can get them out of here." Jamie nods as Dawn's bandmates leave and Baby Tooth is with Sam. The mummy ghost grabs its sarcophagus and flings it toward us as charged for him, but Dawn and I made an ecto-shield, that caused it to come in half.

The top part of it hit Sam, Jamie and Baby Tooth are trapped. We go to them and made sure they were okay. Luckily, they were. I then tell the mummy, "Time for this mummy to cry 'Uncle'!" Then Jack says, "Yeah, because he'll be bleeding!" We go to charge for him gain, but he creates a sandy tornado and we get sucked in and flung back.

The ghost comes back and grabs the three us as Tucker yells at the ghost, "Leave them alone!" The ghost then demands, "Who dares order around, Hotep-Ra?" Tucker appears and the ghost lets us go as he gasps, and goes over to Tucker, bowing down to him and telling Tucker, "Your humble servant hears and obeys, O Great One! Your dynasty begins anew, my Pharaoh!"

Tucker then says confused and in awe, "I'm a Pharaoh? I have a minion? Who will hear and obey my every command?!" But then I blast Hotep-Ra with an ecto-blast as Tucker gets mad and tells me, "Dude! You toasted my minion!" The three of us transformed back to normal, as I tell Tucker, "Trust us, its for your own good, Tucker." Then Dawn tells him, "Yeah, remember when you became a ghost kid? We don't want you like that again."

Jack then asks confused, "Again?" Dawn tells him, "We'll explain later. But now, I think we should let Jamie and Sam out now." We do so and the next day comes, hopefully it will be better.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

School begins the next day, with Sam, Tucker, Jack, Danny, Baby Tooth and I. While we were walking, Tucker gasps seeing he new posters, where they say, 'You Can't Spell Foley Without F!' I have to admit, that's pretty stupid. Then I hear Sam say, "Danny and I came up with it." Ah, that makes sense now. Then Danny says, "It's your new election campaign. You like it?"

Tucker whines saying, "NO! That's not the slogan I told you I wanted!" But Sam tells him, "It appeals to the idiot fringe. Do you want the jock vote, or not?" Then Tucker yells as I move back in fear, "What I want is for you to listen to me! Can you do that, or not?!" Tucker then calms down and sees me scared and asks me, "Dawn, are you okay?" I shake my head no as I tell him, "I'm fine. I have to get going." I leave with Baby Tooth on my shoulder who chirps questioningly, as I tell her, "I'm fine, Baby Tooth. The last time Tucker yelled at me, it was scary and I got hurt."

So I tell Baby Tooth what happened with Desiree and Tucker and Baby Tooth is scared now. I feel a hand on my shoulder and scream as I was about to hit the person until I realized it was Jack. I gasp for breath, and I can immediately tell that Jack heard everything. Jack then hugs me out of nowhere as I hug him back. Jack tells me, "It's okay. Tucker isn't like that. We both know that, and he's still our friend. But if something like that happens again, I'll be there, I promise."

I nod and hug him tighter as Baby Tooth chirps to us as we let go, and Baby Tooth is back on my shoulder rubbing her head along my cheek, as I tell her, "I'm glad I have you guys for friends, and in Jack's case, boyfriend." Baby Tooth chirps in agreement and Jack laughs agreeing with me.

When the debate day comes, Dusk told us that something is wrong with Tucker and something strange happened. Locusts appeared from nowhere and chased Kwan and Dash. Dusk even said she was scared that Tucker hates her. But I told her there was no way that could happen. Tucker cares about her more than any other girl.

The rest of my bandmates are at the auditorium, while Jack, Sam, Dusk, Danny, Baby Tooth and I just found Tucker, whose…holding the Scarab Scepter from the museum? And why do his eyes look different? I have a bad feeling again. But Danny and Sam are unaware of this as Danny tells Tucker holding cue cards, "We've got your talking points for the debate."

But then Tucker knocks the cards out of Danny's hands saying, "Keep them! I no longer require your meddling advice!" Sam finally notices the Scepter in Tucker's hand and asks him accusingly, "Hey, that's the Scepter from the museum! How'd you get it?!" Then Tucker tells her annoyed, "Why should I explain to you how I acquired what is rightfully mine?"

Then Danny questions, "Yours? Tucker, you have to listen to us!" Then Dusk tells Tucker, "Same here! Your starting to scare me." Tucker then tells Danny, "As you listen to me? Or the rest of you?! Your all not worthy of being anywhere near me! The Scepter is mine, now stand aside lowly peasants or face my wrath!"

Before Tucker leaves, Jack grabs him, and tells Tucker, "Dude! Listen right now! Let go of that Scepter or you'll hurt someone!" Then Tucker tells him, "Oh, really? Like you hurt Dawn every day?!" I look at Tucker shocked as he tells me, "You did not know? Pity on you. Before any of us found out you'd get immortality, Jack told me that he felt he was hurting you everyday, because he was immortal and you were human. Your little boyfriend was scared that he could never be with you for eternity, and that you'd love a normal human. You are clueless, wench."

Tucker leaves as I shiver at this, and Jack holds me close, and he tells me, "I'll explain later. But for now we have to help Tucker." Dusk then says, "Same here. I want my geeky Tucker back!" Baby Tooth tries to cheer up Dawn as this happens, but nothing works.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Tucker has gone too far this time, I told him never to tell anyone else about that secret! Either way, we got to the Auditorium where Tucker was and I hold Dawn close as we all took a seat. Tucker goesto the podium and tries to talk, but no one is listening because they don't care until Tucker yells angrily with his eyes full red and the Scepter glows, "I SAID, SILENCE!"

HE destroys the podium as everyone looks up in fear as Hotep-Ra appears as Tucker yells in anger, "I am tired of not being listened to, of not being respected!" So Danny and I quickly transform telling Dawn to stay with Sam, she agrees as Danny and I fly to Tucker grabbing the Scepter commanding Tucker, "Give us the Scepter, NOW!"

But Tucker yells back, "NO! It's mine! Let go!" I yell at Tucker, "Tucker, let go! If you don't you'll end up like Pitch!" But Tucker yells as his eyes turn red, "Your still not listening to me, either of you! I wonder how your girlfriend will feel Jack, when she sees you in blood!"

Next thing Danny and I know, the two of us are now in a Roman coliseum where we're driving ghost horses on something. Danny and I look around hoping to see some sign of Dawn and the others but nothing. But then a knight like host appears and goes to attack us! I hope Dawn is okay!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I scream at the sight of what just happened! Danny and Jack, they're gone! Tucker then tells everyone, "Now, let that serve as a warning! To all of you!" Sam, Dusk, Baby Tooth, my bandmates and I look on in fear, as Tucker bangs the Scepter on the ground and next thing we all know, the school has turned into Ancient Egypt: Tucker Style even with a sphinx! And now everyone including me, are now wearing Egyptian like clothing.

Then Ghost bow own to their Pharaoh, aka Tucker as he appears in the full Pharaoh outfit as he yells, "From now on, this is my world! And my word is law!" Dusk comes over to me and tells me, "Dawn, usually, I would never say this, but I'm scared. I'd rather fight my dad, the do this." I nod to her and tell her, "Me too. But for now, let's just do the best we can with this. If we were sent here, then Jack and Danny must be nearby." Dusk nods at this as we hoped we could save Tucker.

I quickly tell Baby Tooth to hide in my long black hair, just in case. Tucker uses the Scepter on a cloud as the blast of it hits the cloud as lightning appears hitting the pyramids with everyone screaming and Tucker smirking in glee telling, "You'll be listening to me now!"

I know Sam agrees with us as she tries to tell Tucker, "Tucker, please this is wrong! But the clothes are pretty rad!" She's got a point there, actually. One good thing about all of this anyway, as Dusk says, "Eh, make them in black and the gold part red or gold, then we have an outfit."

But Tucker tells Sam and calls her the one thing she hates, "Stand down, Samantha!" Dusk, Baby Tooth and my bandmates gasp at this as we all know Sam hates being called that. Sam was about to attack him, but Guards appeared as Hotep-Ra commands the Guards, "Guards! Put these drones to work on the Sphinx!" Then Tucker commands, "Guards! Put the one known as Dusk in my bed chambers! I wish to have a chat with her, later on."

Two guards grab Dusk and take her away as the rest of us were dragged to the sphinx. I look at Hotep-Ra as he smirks evilly when he was out of Tucker's sight. Why do I have a feeling he's only using Tucker?

* * *

Danny's POV:

Jack and I are still in the coliseum as we're still being chased. We keep dodging the hits as I realized, we have to get out of here and soon. So Jack and I grab the guy that was going to kill us, and we have to finish him off. If we finish him off, then maybe we can get to the others.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam and I are looking at everything Tucker has caused, and we hate it! Jodi and Sarah are forced to help the men and Blythe and Arianna are forced to write music for Tucker. I see Dash and Kwan struggling carrying a square boulder as Dash complains, "Doing manual labor for a geek we used to make fun of? This isn't supposed to happen until we're like… thrity!"

Then Kwan complains telling Dash, "Dude, I don't think we'll even make it to thirty! We're doomed!" Sam and I appear before them as Sam tells them, "Trust us, we can tell you from experience, we're nowhere near doomed. We just have to bide our time until we figure a way out of this."

So because I know I'll like this in the future, I tell Kwan and Dash, "So get back to work! Remember Danny Phantom and Jack Frost? If we were taken here, then so were they. They'll be here sooner or later." I look into the sky and hoped and prayed, 'I hope.' I noticed my necklace and ring glowing so bright at this. After my almost wedding, Man in the Moon keeps talking to me through the necklace and ring.

So he tells me mentally, "Don't give up hope, Dawn! They will be here eventually." I nod at this and the glowing died down. I trust Man in the Moon, if this is true, then our saviors will come.

* * *

Tucker's POV:

I had just finished giving out new laws for everyone as Star and Paulina are now my handmaidens. I sigh in bliss, thinking, 'It's great to be Pharaoh.' My new rules were for everyone to eat nothing but meat, and all citizens must wear red berets, and Mini-Skirt Fridays. I have to admit it's a great law, even if it from my so-called friends.

I then remember Dusk, as I tell Hotep-Ra, "I must speak to the one known as Dusk." Hotep-Ra bows to me, and tells me, "Of course, my liege." But I clarify telling him, "Alone." Hotep-Ra understands as I walk to my bed chamber and found Dusk on the bed, as I tell her, "I wish to have a word with you, Dusk."

She then tells me, cross, "Fine, fire away. You've already ruined everyone else's lives, so why not mine?" I get a little mad as I tell her, "I am not ruining your life. I only enhanced it. Everyone will listen to me and me alone. You can be my queen if you join me." Dusk shakes her head telling me, "Sorry, Tucker I can't. Not if it means you'll become like my father."

I look at her shocked as she steps closer to me telling me, "After all, I loved the sweet, adorable nerdy Tucker I was dating. That's the Tucker I fell in love with." I look at her shocked and next thing I know…she kisses me…on the lips! I was so shocked, I dropped the Scepter as it clings to the floor as I hold her close and let the kiss stay. I finally remembered what I did to everyone. Dawn must hate me.

I look at Dusk upset at myself for this, as I tell her, "I messed up big time, didn't I?" Dusk then smiles with tears in her eyes, and tells me, "You did. But it's nothing you can't fix." I smile at her and hug her close, as I ask her, "What do we do now?" Dusk then says, "Right now, we have to wait until Danny and Jack appear. If they are here, they'll show up eventually." I nod at this and I look at the Scepter on the ground, as Dusk then grabs it.

Dusk holds it in one hand and her eyes immediately turn pure black as something appeared in her other hand. It was a pendant, and she puts it around my neck telling me, "Wear this for a while. When your wearing this, it will cancel out most of the Scepter's power, except of course your demands. But you need to take the pendant off as soon as Jack and Danny appear okay? And I also have to tell you, that Hotep-Ra is using you. He's planning on making everyone slaves including you."

I nod at this as I suspected something was wrong, but I was loving being a Pharaoh and I didn't even realize it. We both leave the room as I hold the Scepter in my hand and I didn't fell the power overwhelming me. I told Hotep-Ra that Dusk agreed to be my queen and he accepts. I hope Danny and Jack get here soon!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Jack and I won and now we're on our way on our horse drawn sled roman carriage. I'm invisible while Jack is driving. When we got to the end of it, Tucker is decked out in Pharaoh gear with Dusk right beside him and Guards all over the place and a sphinx looks a bit like Tucker. We saw Sam, Dawn, and the other band mates and Baby Tooth safe.

Hotep-Ra declares, "Behold, this masked champion has returned from the Field of Honor, having vanquished the Ghost Boy and the boy of ice in battle!" Sam and Dawn come running up to us with Sam saying, "'Ghost boy and Boy of Ice?'" Then Dawn yells, "What'd you do to them?!" Jack in the suit winks at her she notices we're okay, and she smiles even though they are being dragged away.

Jack and I looked at Tucker, and he winks at us as I realized Dusk must have somehow brought Tucker back to our side. I tell Jack whispering it to him as he understands as Tucker asks him, "Congratulations, warrior on defeating both opponents. How did you accomplish that?"

So Jack and I got ready as Jack tells him, "Oh, I had the advantage of surprise. And I'm not the only one." I appear visible and Jack comes out of the suit with his staff as Tucker throws the Scepter to me and tore off a black necklace from his neck. Hotep-Ra orders the Guards to get the Scepter but I dodge the spears, but got hit with a rock and dropped the Scepter. Which in turn caused to hit a stone fitting it on top of the Sphinx.

Jack grabs the Scepter from the ground and flies away but he's punched away from it as him and I land at the Sphinx. He then uses it power to bring the Sphinx to life! It growls and snarls scaring everyone as it moves. I start to blast it, and Jack tries to freeze its feet, but it doesn't work. We need another teammate. Just like that a purple ecto-ray appears as it blasts the Sphinx as Dawn in her new ghost form finally appears.

With her long white hair that reaches to her waist, her new white hooded robe that reaches all the way to her feet, her black pants with the white flames at the bottom, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves with the fishnets from her wrists to her shoulders if the coat is off, and DP earrings, and black tennis shoes with the white flames. And her ice heart necklace appears around her neck and her snowflake ring appears on her ring finger.

Now we can fight!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I finally got away with Sam as I told her that Danny and Jack were okay. I left Baby Tooth with Sam and transformed to my new ghost form. I found Danny and Jack as I yell at them, "Come on, boys time to put this thing to rest!" We keep blasting as they still have no effect as Danny tells Jack and I, "Great! That thing is hard-headed as Tucker was!"

I then have an idea as I tell Danny, "Danny, let's make him thin-headed then!" I wink at him as he gets it and Jack plugs his ears as soon as we let out our Ghostly Wails. But it still doesn't work and because of this Danny and I fell to the ground turning back to human as Jack tries to help us up. The Sphinx runs and swats us away as we land at a pyramid as our shirts caught onto the top.

All of a sudden, a giant Egyptian scorpion, dog and bird appears as Danny and I transform again as we dodged the scorpion's tail. We run down the mountain dodging the tail as I blast it in the air and it was destroyed. But then the bird grabs me and flies me away flinging me as I hear Tucker crying, "Guys! Help!" I then tell Danny and Jack, "You two take care of them, I'll go help Tucker." They nod and go to fight the creatures as I head to Tucker.

Hotep-Ra is chasing him as I grab a bandage from him, with Sam, Dusk and Paulina helping me pull. Wow, never thought I'd see the day of Paulina helping me! Hotep-Ra came undone from the bandages showing himself as a skeleton and turned to dust leaving the Scepter behind. Tucker goes to retrieve it but Hotep-Ra comes back as a skeleton covered in bandages with the Scepter.

Hotep-Ra then commands the Sphinx with the staff, "Sphinx, finish this!" The Sphinx then attacks Jack and Danny land with us. Paulina begs us, "Ghost kids! Do something, ghost kids!" Danny and Jack get up groaning with Danny telling her, "I can't! That thing is too powerful!" We're doomed!

Then I see Danny has an idea as he tells Tucker, "But we do have one shot at this. Tucker, right? You have to talk to that thing, command it to stop!" But Tucker freaks out saying, "Me? Are you nuts? The Scepter controls it!" Then Jack tells Tucker, "Maybe but maybe it is loyal to its king. And for now, that's you. It might listen to you."

Tucker crosses his arms and tells them, "Somebody should have!" Then I tell him, "We know and we're sorry. All of us." Tucker smiles at this and Dusk gives him a kiss on the cheek for good luck as Tucker stands before the Sphinx, and tells it to heel. And it worked, and its acting like a puppy. But Hotep-Ra puts it back to vicious mode, then Tucker tells the Sphinx, "King talking here, remember? Be still, my Sphinx, lay down!"

Sphinx goes back to puppy mode as it lays on my back as Dusk, Baby Tooth, Sam and my band mates go, "AWW!" Danny grabs the Scepter from Hotep-Ra saying, "You lose, Dusty!" Then Jack and I follow Danny and punch Hotep-Ra, and he's flung back to Tucker as he tries to persuade Tucker, but Tucker calls out to the Sphinx, "Hey, Sphinxy! Sic' him!"

The Sphinx goes and attack Hotep-Ra, who runs away in terror all over the land as we all land on the ground where Sam comes up to him, and tells him, "Nice work, Tucker!" Then Dusk tells Tucker, "Excellent job, Tucker!" Tucker smiles at this and tells Dusk, "Thanks, babe! I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you." Tucker then kisses Dusk on the lips?! Whoa! How much did we miss?!

Danny then tell Tucker, "I got to admit, it was pretty cool, the way you got the Sphinx to listen to you without the Scepter." Then Tucker tells us, "Yeah, but I'm much more commanding with the Scepter." He grabs it and commands the Scepter, "Which is why I say, ya'll go back to the School Debate! And nobody remembers any of this except me, Danny, Sam, Dawn, Jack, Dusk, Blythe, Sarah, Arianna, Jodi and Baby Tooth!" Tucker slams the Scepter down and we're all taken back to our school in modern times.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Everyone is now back in the school! Thank MIM! And on a side note, I didn't feel the summer like heat melting me! That is a miracle. Everyone reappears in the Auditorium as Danny, Dawn and I take the Scepter from Tucker as Mr. Lancer tells us all, "All of you except Mr. Foley, back to your seats. This is not a group debate!"

So Tucker goes to the podium telling us he won't belong. So he tells everyone through the microphone, "Friends, classmates and miscellaneous band geeks who I never associated with, I surrender the campaign to Dash. Somehow being in charge doesn't appeal to me much anymore. All I really need, are my best pals and my number one girl."

Dusk smiles at this as Dash wins by default. Dash then tells everyone his first law, which is, 'Nerd ailing Fridays.' Everyone in the audience cheers as all of us get off the stage with Tucker saying, "Couldn't he have said Mini-Skirt instead? How hard is that?" Then Danny tells Tucker, "Thanks for bailing us out, Tuck! The Sphinx was a way better listener than Sam and I have been lately." Then Sam tells Tucker, "We'll do a better job from now on."

Tucker agrees with this as Dusk kisses him once more and all is right with the world once more. Dawn and I talked about what Tucker revealed about me worrying over Daw. But she understood it all. If only our next adventure would be a big one that will risk our lives…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now onto the questions! What's wrong with Vlad, Sam, Tucker and Jamie? What will our heros have to do to save them? What does time have to do with it? And why is Jack Fenton, Jack Plasmius?! Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	19. Chapter 19 Masters of All Time

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. And you'll get two chapters of this story today! Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

I just put a new cover picture which is Dawn Fenton's human form from my other stories! All credit goes to MAximus Potter, here on Fanfiction and deviantart!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 19: Masters of All Time

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Baby Tooth, Jamie and I are at Nasty Burger enjoying a nice Friday afternoon of school being done and the weekend before going to school on Monday as Danny sighs in happiness saying, "Ah, Nasty Burger…Our safe haven away from the worries of parents." Then I say, "You can say that again. We can rest and relax with no problems." Right now, Dusk had to go and finish a new song for our band.

Then Jamie tells us with a smile, "Thanks for letting me come with you guys to Nasty Burger." Jack gives him a noogie as he smiles and Jamie laughs telling him, "No problem, kiddo. Anything for my nephew." When I told Jack about Jamie and Sophie being his ancestors, he hangs out with Jamie whenever I babysit him and Sophie. All of a sudden the doors of Nasty Burger open as Jazz appears running over to us telling us, "Danny, Dawn you have to run!"

Danny asks confused, "Run? Why should we run?" I then say a little scared, "I think we're going to find out." Baby Tooth chirps in fear hiding in my jacket pocket. Then from the doors came…our parents in 80's getup? Everyone in the whole restaurant laughs at this as I watch Danny being embarrassed, but I like mom and dad's 80's clothes. Especially the top my mom's wearing. They both come over to us as Jazz goes to where Sam is and ducks as she tells Sam, "If anyone asks, I'm related to you."

Wow, Jazz must be super embarrassed because of this as Sam tells her, "Okay, but you're going to have to be a lot less cheery to be related to me." Dad and mom come over as Dad tells us like a tennager, "We're like, totally late for 80's night at the Material Grill." Then mom says to Danny as she gives him his wallet, "But you like, totally forgot your wallet, man!" Danny is so embarrassed, I'm so glad I'm not! If our parents weren't like this, life wouldn't be fun, now would it?

Jack whispers to me as his arm is around my shoulders, "I remember the 80's, weird clothes, weird time period." I whisper to him, "At least it was a fun time, right?" Jack laughs and tells me, "Yeah, your right about that." Danny grabs the wallet and dad tells Danny and I, "We love you, dudes!" Then mom and dad hug us tight as I answer cheerfully, "I love you dudes, too!"

Danny groans out to Jazz telling her, "If I pass out, I give you permission to not resuscitate me!" Jazz nods as mom and dad leave doing a moonwalk and the robot, as Jack, Jamie and I cheer for this as Jamie tells me, "Dawn, you have the coolest parents ever!" I laugh and tell him, "I know I do!" Baby Tooth comes out, glad that our parents are gone.

Danny groans as Sam tells Danny trying to cheer him up, "Cheer up, Danny. I'm sure there's only a couple of kids at school who didn't see that." But then Mikey appears with a video camera telling us all, "This one's going straight to the Internet!" Danny screams his frustration out as we all follow him but not before me telling Mikey, "Mikey, make sure you get it on there, dude!" He agrees and the rest of us follow Danny outside, as Danny yells out, "Just once, I'd like to know what its like to live in a normal family!"

But I tell him, "I don't. Mom and dad make our lives more fun!" Baby Tooth chirps with me in agreement, but then Vlad Plasmius appears telling us all, "Which you never will, so long as you are Jack Fenton's children. Especially you, Dawn. Fun isn't the only important thing in the world." Jack scoffs at this as he says, "That's what you think." Then Danny, Jack and I turn ghost/Frost respectively as Vlad sees my new form as Danny demands from him, "What do you want us with this time, Plasmius?"

All of a sudden, Vlad kneels down in pain, as he turns human as he tells us showing us his acne filled face, "Ecto-acne…it's back. Please…help me!" We all gasp at this as Jamie steps closer to Sam and Tucker as Sam says annoyed, "Help you? Yeah, right!" Then Tucker tells him, "Why would they want to do that?" Then Jamie says, "Yeah, you're their enemy!"

But then Vlad throws a device over to Sam, Tucker and Jamie, saying, "I thiught you'd never ask." The device activates spraying purple mist on Sam, Tucker and Jamie as they cough and Vlad tells us before he passes out, "Help me find a cure or my fate is theirs." Danny, Jack and I look at Sam, Tucker and Ajmie and realized with shock that the three of them have Ecto-Acne! Thank god Baby Tooth hid in my robe's pocket! What are we going to do?!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam, Tucker and Jamie scream in fear as Jamie asks Dawn, "Dawn, what did he do to us?!" She answers him, "Vlad gave you three Ecto-Acne. That was how Vlad got his powers. We have to fin a cure and soon!" I shake Vlad demanding from him, "Vlad, wake up! Tell me there's an antidote, tell us you're bluffing, tell us anything and wake up!" Dawn, Jack and I then get blasted by our parents ecto weapons as Dad yells, "Back off ghosts! " The three of us are flung back as dad yells, "Nobody slaps around Jack Fenton's college pal!"

We quickly saw Jazz stalling them as Dawn, Jack, Baby Tooth and I get out of there quick as the three of us transform back to human and Baby Tooth hides in Dawn's jacket, as we all come out with Jazz as she tells our parents, "I found them!" Then Dawn, Jack and I say together to Jazz, "Thanks for finding us!"

But then mom and dad noticed Sam, Tucker, Vlad and Jamie have Ecto-acne and there was only one place to treat it…our home. So now our home is quarantined. Jamie's mother got the news and she's comforting him in our home the best she can, and Sophie is at a friend's house. Jack contacted Dusk, and Dusk is doing everything she can to help him. We're all wearing prtoective suits as Baby Tooth is hiding in my suit, so she won't get infected.

I cling to Jacks arm seeing my two best friends, and Jack's first kid believer, as Jack clings to me. None of us wanted this to happen. Vlad groans waking up as mom tells us all, "Everyone! He's waking up." Then Vlad says happily, "Ah, Maddie. I knew you wouldn't let me down." As she walks away, Vlad tells something directly to me, Dawn and Jack, "It's almost like you didn't have a choice."

Dawn, Jack and I glare at him when dad tells Vlad and the rest of our patients of possibly being goners as Tucker excaims, "WHAT?! I can't be a goner! I haven't even gotten to prom yet!" Dusk tells him, "Don't worry, Tucker. We'll find a way to help you guys, I promise." Dawn then goes to ask mom ad dad, "There has to be something we can do for them! Sam, Tucker and Jamie are too young to die!"

Mom tells Dawn, Jack and I, "I wish I could Dawn. But I still can't identify the Ecto-impurities that are causing the lethal acne." Dusk, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jamie, Dawn, Jack and I yell together scared, "LETHAL?!" Jack grips onto me tighter as he thinks Jamie will die as Vlad sighs and says to Sam, Tucker and Jamie, "Life is so unfair. And for you three, growing shorter." Ms. Bennett sobs at this telling Jamie, "Jamie, don't believe that man! You'll be better soon!"

I grab Vlad in anger threatening him, "I swear if they find a cure, I'm gonna make you wish they hadn't!" Then Dawn threatens Vlad, "If my three friends don't make it, Vlad, I'll make sure to leave you to Pitch Black and he'll show you nightmares, that will make you never look at our mom the same way again!" Then Jack threatens Vlad saying, "Same here, and I'll make sure your forever frozen, for the rest of your very pathetic life!"

Vlad didn't even look fazed as he tells the three of us, "Oh, good ones, kids. Especially yours and Dawn's, Jackson. I get chills when you three get so dramatic. But if I were you three, I'd focus more on saving your friends. They're running out of time, you know." I then have a great idea as I realized one ghost who can help, Clockwork. He helped with our alternate future selves, maybe he can help us with this problem.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Danny told Dawn, Baby Tooth and I the plan, so I tell Dusk for her to keep an eye on Tucker, Sam and Jamie. Before the four of us left, I tell Jamie, "Jamie?" Then Jamie asks weakly, "Yeah, Jack?" I smile and give him a little noogie as I tell him, "Dawn, Danny and I think we know someone who can help you all out. We need you to stay strong. Got it?" Jamie smiles and tells me, "You got it, Jack." Jamie coughs as I rub his head and told him, "We'll be back."

I then leave with Dawn and Danny, as I give Jamie one last look before we left. I almost lost Dawn many times, I wasn't even there for my sister Emma when she died and is now with Cupid, I wn't let this happen with Jamie! Dawn, Danny and I got out of our suits as the three of us and Baby Tooth made our way to Clockworks home in our ghost/frost forms and told him everything that happened, hoping he would help, but he tells us, "No, it's a horrible idea. I'm the Ghost of Time, not the Ghost of Miracle Cures."

Then Danny tries to tell Clockwork, "Send us back in time to our parent's college days, Clockwork." The Dawn says, "We can prevent the accident that gave Vlad his original outbreak of Ecto-Acne, along with his ghost powers." Then Clockwork tells us as he goes form adult to kid, "Changing the past can have dire consequences. Are you three willing to take that risk?"

Danny, Dawn and I see Tucker, Sam and Jamie on their hospital beds as I tell him clutching onto the special locket Dawn made me for my birthday, "Please! Tucker, Sam and Jamie are our best friends! Jamie is my first child believer! I can't lose anyone again! I already lost my sister, nearly lost Dawn so many times, I don't want to lose anymore people Clockwork." Then Danny tells Clockwork, "And we don't have any other choice."

But Clockwork tell us as he turns into an old man, "You three always have a choice. But since you three insist on learning things the hard way…" Clockwork opens the portal to to our parent's college back in the 80's and before we left I hear Dawn tell Clockwork, "Thank you, Clockwork." And just when the three of us went in, we heard Clockworks voice in our heads, 'Try and not to destroy the past.' What did he mean by that?

* * *

Danny's POV:

Jack, Dawn, Baby Tooth and I land in the 80's at the college in Wisconsin as we look around and we see everyone in crazy outsits as I say, "Destroy the past? What, and lose all this culture?" Dawn looks around and smiles saying, "I think personally think this is all so cool." Baby Tooth chirps in agreement. But then a guy appears telling us, "Totally awesome outfits, dudes!"

We look and see someone that looks like apunk rocker with red hair as he gives us a thumbs up and he leaves as we see the bulletin as I say to Dawn, Jack and Baby Tooth, "Great, we blend in." Jack tells me, "Hey, at least this will keep people from thinkning we're ghosts." We then see the word ghost on the bulletin board as we read the paper and saw we made it to the right place and time.

Baby Tooth is hiding in with Dawn, as the four of us found the classroom with college Vlad, college mom and college dad. I made Jack intangible so he can see and Dawn made Baby Tooth intangible as we're in the ceiling. I look at past mom, and had to admit, she didn't look so bad.

College mom was looking over the portal as college Vlad was trying to tell mom something, probably to tell her he loves her, but mom ignores it as she asks dad, "Jack, did you remember to fill the filtrator with Ecto-Converter?" Dad goes to do so, but dad missed the Ecto-Purifier and added in Diet Cola to the Proto Portal! That must have been how it all happened!

College Vlad went to the Proto-Portal as ollege mom and dad went to a desk as Vlad tells college dad, "I'm telling you, Jack. It won't work." But college dad being positive tells him, "Bogus, V-Man! It totally will! This Proto-Portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the Ghost dimension!" College Vlad goes closer to the portal and just before college dad activated it, college mom tells college dad uncertainly, "Jack, these calculations aren't right."

Then college Dad cheers as he activates it, and it started to happen again. Baby Tooth and Jack stayed, while Dawn and I pushed college Vlad out of the way with no on noticing us as the blast from the portal hit a board causing college dad to jump out of the way and college Vlad saving college mom. We see the moment and loved it as I said, "No Ecto-Acne, no Plasmius. Mission accomplished!" But then Dawn says, "Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Baby Tooth chirps in agreement, as Jack says, "I'm with my girl on this one."

And just like that, the four of us were transported back home thanks to Clockwork as I say with a smile, "We're back home. No quarantine tent, either. Which means everyone's alright." But then Dawn tells me, "Uh, one problem, Danny. Where's the OP Center?" Then Jack says, "And where's the FentonWorks sign?" I looked again and saw our house but nothing that relates to our family. The three of us land and we all turn human as Baby Tooth lands and stays on Dawn's shoulder as we go inside the house, and see it all torn up.

We called for our family, but no one was there. But then dad appears yelling at us, "Nobody trespasses on Jack Fenton's property!" Dawn and I yell scared at him, as Baby Tooth hides in Dawn's jacket, "Dad relax!" And Jack tells dad, "Yeah, calm down!" But then dad yells at us, "Dad? I don't have any kids! I'm single!...Bitterly, bitterly single." Jack tells dad, "You are? Huh, that explains almost everything."

Dad then yells, "WHAT?!" But I tell dad, trying to calm him down as I see his face, "Nothing! Is that ecto-acne?" Then Dad says and then gets mad as he says, "It's a condition. That you three shouldn't know about, how do you know about Ecto-Acne?! Talk!" Dad grabs Dawn and I by our shoulders as I answer him, "I'm your son! Dawn is my twin sister and the other guy is Dawn's boyfriend, Jack!"

Dawn then tells dad, "We know all about the accident in Wisconsin, 20 years ago, that should never have happened." Then Jack tries to tell dad, "Exactly! You have to believe us!" Then Dad says, "Oh, it happened alright!" He then throws Dawn and I to the ground and Jack gets to Dawn and Dawn checking on Baby Tooth as dad says, "And my life went straight down the flusher from that day on!"

And the next thing, the four of us know, dad turned into…a pudgy version of Plasmius?! You've got to be kidding me!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Mr. Fenton lets out a green ecto-blast with Danny, Dawn, Baby Tooth and I dodging it as Danny tries to tell his dad, "Wait, it us, Danny and Dawn your twin children!" And I tell Mr. Fenton, "And I'm Dawn's boyfriend!" Mr. Fenton lets out more ecto-blasts as he yells, "Lies! I do not have any children! And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't name my son, Danny, that's just dumb!" But Dawn yells at her father, "Do not call Danny dumb!"

Danny then told his father, "Okay, we didn't want to do this in front of you, but you left us no choice." Then Danny and Dawn say together holding hands, "GOING GHOST!" I hold the watch to my mouth and say, "GOING FROST!" Danny and Dawn turned into their ghost forms with Dawn's new robe and costume change back from the almost wedding, Danny in his jumpsuit and me with my blue hoodie, my three hundred year old pants and staff.

Mr. Fenton looks in shock as he says, "You three are ghosts?" Then he roars in anger, "I hate ghosts!" He fires more ecto-blasts as we take to the air and Baby Tooth is in Dawn's robe as I say, "I don't understand, that has to be Dad. He aims like our Dad." Then Mr. Fenton says, "If it wasn't for ghosts, I never would have lost the love of my life!" Before Mr. Fenton charges for us, I say in confusion, "What the heck is he talking about?!"

Mr. Fenton then grabs Dawn, Danny and I as we slam into the ground and we fall 'til we reached the basement. As we get up Danny says, "This is very bad. We have to get to Clockwork and change all of this!" We try to see if there's a portal, but there isn't! There's no lab! But then we found the same Proto-Portal from twenty years ago as Dawn says, "Maybe we can squeeze through this thing if we power it up."

But then we look through the portal to a wall and what I saw made me freeze in terror and in fear, the same with Dawn as well, as she backs up in fear and nearly falls but I caught her. Baby Tooth came out and saw what made Dawn and I so scared as she squawks in fear, and Danny sees it as he says, "Oh, no!" It was a newspaper clipping of…Danny and Dawn's mom married to Vlad?! The title of the article says, 'Wisconsin Dairy King Weds College Sweetheart?!' Oh, no! But that means, Danny and Dawn don't exist! This was worse way worse than anything that could ever happen! Danny says in fear, "We didn't destroy the past - We destroyed the present!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jack, Danny, Baby Tooth and I look at the news article as Danny says, "Mr. and Mrs. Vlad Masters?!" I then yell scared, "Danny, what the hell have we done?!" Dad then appears still in his ghost form as he charges for us and prepares to fire an ecto-blast yelling at us, "Say goodbye!" Danny and I hold the article up trying to defend ourselves as dad stops and lands grabbing the article saying, "Goodbye…Seems all I ever do is say goodbye."

Then Danny asks dad, "Jack, please, tell us what happened." Then I ask dad clarifying, "We'd love to hear you blather on about the glory days." So Dad answers saying, "Well, my cat Jasmine won't listen anymore. It was twenty years ago, the Proto-Portal functioned wrong, the blast hitting thus giving me Ecto-Acne. I may have lost Maddie, that day but I gained ghost powers and twenty-seven pounds.

After that, I tried to find my place in the world as a ghost fighting superhero, but then again, I shouldn't have debuted on Halloween. So I moved here to continue my research on ghosts. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of my ghost half, the half I knew Maddie would never be able to accept."

Danny then mutters, "Oh, man. We're so sorry. This is all our fault." I then say quietly, "We had no idea any of this could happen." Then dad demands, "What are you two blathering about?" Danny looks at me and nods, as I show him a picture of our family which includes mom, dad, Jazz, Danny and I. He takes the picture from my wallet and asks, "What? What is this?"

Danny answers dad telling him, "Vlad wasn't supposed to marry Maddie, you were." Then I tell dad, "We went back in time to change one little moment in the past, and messed up everything." Dad then growls as Jack tries to tell dad, "But we can fix everything. We just need a working portal to-!" But dad interrupts yelling angrily, "MORE LIES!"

He then charges for us, but I've had enough, as I go in front of Jack, Danny and Baby Tooth as I yell to dad, "ENOUGH!" I then feel my ice heart necklace and snowflake ring glowing with power as I open my eyes as they turn even brighter purple and use one of my new powers to show dad everything in his head: the day that caused the Ecto-Acne – what should have happened – which Vlad should have been hit with, Danny and I turning ghosts, how mom and dad acted together through their marriage, and Vlad should have been the one with ghost powers instead of him, and what kind of person Vlad really is.

I feel the memories stop as fall to my knees as Danny and Jack caught me. Jack asks me worriedly, "Dawn? Dawn?! What happened?" I groan opening my eyes as Baby Tooth nudges her head to my cheek asking me if I was okay. I pet her with a finger and told everone, "I'm alright. Just a little weak." Then Danny asks me, "What did you do? And why were your necklace and ring glowing?"

I answered them, "It was one of the new powers Man in the Moon gave me. After my almost wedding, Man in the Moon told me I'd have new powers. This was one of them: Able to show anyone my memories. Dad has seen everything: What should have happened, us being half ghost, every little detail. The ring and necklace are the Man in the Moon's way of contacting me. How do you think he let me know of my upgrade?" I groan in pain holding my head as I mutter, "Man, that hurts."

I look up at dad and see him look at us in shock and a little happy, as he asks, "Is it really true? You kids really are my kids?" Dannny answers him, "Yeah, its true. All of it, everything she showed you. As we were saying, we need to get to a ghost portal, so we can get back to the ghost known as Clockwork. He can help us change everything back to the way its meant to be."

Dad still looks shocked, but then a smile appears as he says, "You really are my kids, aren't you? I always wanted to have children with Maddie, but I never had the chance. There might be another ghost portal. Maddie once told me that if she were ever to be wed and have a normal family, she would never give up anything about ghosts. If that's true, then she may have a ghost lab and a portal to the Ghsot Zone in their mansion. All you have to do is find it."

We looked at dad shocked as Danny and I let out nig grins as we tell dad hugging him, "Thanks, dad!" Dad hugs us back cherishing the moment as I then give dad a wristwatch. I tell him, "If we need your help at the mansion to convince mom about all of this, I'll press this button on my watch and you can come to us and convince her. Keep the picture, it'll help."

Dad nods as he leads the three of us and tell us, "You three be careful, you hear?" We all nod as Danny and I fly away. But dad talked with Jack about something.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Before I left with Danny and Dawn, their dad tells me, "Take care of my girl, kid. And don't ever let her go. If you do, I'll hunt you down and rip you apart, molecule by molecule." I smile at this and tell him, "No problem, sir. I would never leave her, I swear." He nods as I make my way to Dawn and Danny. We flew for a little until we stopped at a building. We needed a plan before we went to the mansion.

That's when Danny says, "For now, I think we should check on some things before we head to the mansion." Dawn nods as she says, "That's what I was thinking too. Danny, Baby Tooth, check all over the city and see if Tucker and Sam still live here. Jack and I will go to Burgess and see if we can find alternate Jack. I want to see what would happen if Jack never met me." I agreed with this saying, "Me too. We meet at the mansion in one hour, got it?"

We all nod as Danny leves to check the city and Dawn and I move to Burgess to see if anything changed. We made our way over to Burgess in fifteen minutes and everything looks normal. Kids are playing, birds are chirping, I'm sulking…WHAT?! Sulkiing?! Dawn and I look at the alternate me and he looks sad as he sees the kids playing.

Dawn and I hide hoping to not make ourselves visible as we see Jamie telling my alternate self, "Bye, Jack. I'll see you in a few days!" Alternate me tells Jamie bye, and as the kids disappear, the alternate me sulks, as he makes his way to the lake, and sits near the water. Dawn then tells me, "He looks so sad. I guess without me, he never fell in love, which must also mean because Mary's soul never went into my body, she must still be with Man in the Moon." I grab onto the pendant Dawn gave me and held it tight. If this is what happens if Dawn was never born, I don't want that to happen again.

Dawn holds onto my shoulder and tells me, "Don't worry, Jack. I'm here." I look at Dawn as I smile at her as my other hand holds her hand on my shoulder as I tell her, "Thanks, babe. You always know how to make me feel better." I look at my alternate self saying, "He's all alone. He may have the Guardians, but he doesn't have someone to love him."

Dawn and I stand up as Dawn tells me, "Maybe not, but he'll find someone. After all, you have me. If you were able to fall for me, then their's hope for him yet." I smile at her as I then kiss her, glad to know she's on my side. Before we left to meet with Danny, Dawn grabs a lilly from the lake, and uses the wind to send it over to the alternate me with a note she wrote that said, 'You are not as alone as you think you are.'

Dawn and I finally left, as we saw my alternate self looking at the lily and note, as we made our way to Wisconsin where Danny told us to meet. We fund the mansion and cows were all over the place. We got to the front door and turned human promising each other that we'll talk about what we found on our trips. Baby Tooth hides in Dawn's coat. So we all knock on the door as their mom and Vlad opens the door with Vlad telling us, "How many times do I have to tell you? No…free…cheese samples!"

So Dawn and Danny fall to their knees saying, "Mom…" I grab hold of Dawn as both Vlad and Maddie are confused but they take us in anyway, and feed us to cheese as we tell them that Danny and Dawn are twins and I'm Dawn's boyfriend. Dawn gives cheese to Baby Tooth when they weren't looking. Maddie tells us, "We should call your parents, they must be worried sick!" So Danny tells acting it out, "Our parents are missing."

Then Dawn acts it out saying, "There was an accident that happened." And I act it out saying, "I never knew my parents. I was taken to an orphanage when my parents died. Then I met Dawn and Danny here, and things fell into place." Then Vlad tells us shocked, "Oh, we're so sorry, children." Then Maddie asks us, "IS there anything we can do to help you three? Do you need a place to stay?"

Then Vlad starts flrting with her and they're about to kiss as Danny interrupts them asking them, "This might sound like a strange question, but do you guys have a ghost portal by any chance?" The both of them try to tell us that they have nothing to do with ghosts when I see something in a closet telling the couple, "Then, why do you two have an Ecto-Foamer?"

Vlad gets suspicious but Maddie nervously tells him, "Um, that's my Carpet Foamer. It gets rid of unsightly stains, not ghosts! Right, sweetie?" Vlad then kisses her forgiving her as Danny tells Dawn and I, "Remember when I said I would like to know what it would be like to have a normal family?" Dawn nods and asks Danny, "Let me guess, you changed your mind?" Danny nods and that was the end of that!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Night time came as we were given rooms. Dawn and Jack told me what happened when they went to see Jack's alternate self. Poor guy. I wouldn't want that. I told them that Baby Tooth and I didn't see Tucker or Sam anywhere, I even checked for Dusk and the rest of the Charm's girls, no one was there. The three of us turned ghost/Frost as we searched for a ghost lab, we couldn't find it until we thought of going deeper. Baby Tooth is hiding in Dawn's robe.

We dived deeper into the house and we found a pink ghost lab as Dawn cheers, "We knew it! Now the only thing we need now is a ghost portal!" We look around as Jack tells us, "Guys! I found it!" We found the portal where on the doors is a heart as I then say, "We can get back to Clockwork and he can fix this!" All of a sudden, mom appears in her blue jumpsuit with a Fenton Weasel, as I see Dawn from the corner of my eye pressing a button on her watch as mom yells, "Eat Maddie Weasel, ghosts!"

And just like that, Dawn and I were captured and just before we couldn't see no more, mom knocked out Jack since he wasn't able to be in the Weasel. The three of us woke up and we found mom looking at us and three giant laser like things as she then tells us, "Oh, you're all awake? Good! I have some questions for the three of you." We then realized the three of were pinned down and Jacks staff was against the wall as mom activates the machine asking us, "Let's start with who are you three and why were you snooping around my secret lab?"

She grabs s retractable laser from the machine as a green laser beam comes out of the device almost hitting me, as I demand her, "What are you doing?! STOP!" Mom then tells us, "Oh, scream all you want ghosts! This lab is totally soundproof, it has to be or else my husband will find out about it. Now I ask you three again, who are you three?!"

Dawn the tells mom, "We're…your kids. Danny and I are yours and Jack Fenton's kids. The Jack you have strapped down is my boyfriend, Jack Frost." Then Jack tells her, "It's the truth, Mrs. F." But mom tell the two of them, "Liars! I haven't seen Jack Fenton in years! He blamed me for the accident that gave him his powers. Vlad told me so. We ran away here to escape his ghostly wrath." But I get confused as I tell her, "What?! That's insane! He's still totally in love with you!"

But then dad's voice rings out as he appears in ghost form as he tells mom, "It's true Maddie. It's always been true." Mom gasps as she sees dad as she says, "Jack? But, Vlad told me you never wanted to see me again." But dad tells her as he turns human with Ecto-Acne and gives her the picture I gave him earlier, "I never stopped wanting to see you, Maddie. I just couldn't face you as the thing you despised, a ghost. But I had to come…Because of this."

Mom looks at the picture as a tear slides down her face as she says, "A family? With you?" Dawn, Jack and I smile at this as they hug at long last as mom lets the three of us go, as she tells Dawn and I, "And that's why you two called me mom at the door. You must be our children from an alternate timeline!" Our parents then hug the both of us and dad dragged Jack into the hug as Dawn and I figured something out in our heads with our twin telepathy, 'The one good thing about having scientist parents…Alternate timeline, totally valid excuse.' And luckily Baby Tooth saw and heard what happened, at least we know she's okay.

Dad shows us the picture as he asks Dawn, "So, where's our other alternate timeline daughter, Dawn?" She answers him, "Still at home helping our friends, Sam, Tucker and Jamie. (gasps) Sam, Tucker and Jamie! I forgot all about them! We have to get to Clockwork and fast!" Mom hooks up to the computer to find Clockwork as I tell her, "Wow, you're good." Mom opens up the portal as she tells us, "You don't really think that I spend my nights coming up with new cheese recipes, do you?"

Then dad tells mom, "Oh, Maddie! Just think, in another universe we have three kids to embarrass!" Jack and I go in through the Portal when Jack got his staff back, but Dawn hasn't come in. What's taking her?

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I hug mom and dad until Vlad appears and nearly blasts me with an Ecto-Foamer as he says, "Let's focus on what you're doing in this universe, shall we?! I knew this wasn't a Carpet Foamer! You've been expiramenting again, haven't you?" Mom yells out nervously, "Vlad, its not what you think!" But dad in anger tells mom, "No, Maddie! It's exactly what he thinks! You and I are destined to be together, and nothing will keep us apart any longer!"

I clear my throat and ask dad, "Uh, Dad? Let me take care of this one!" I then shoot an ecto-blast knocking the Foamer away and used Jack's powers of ice as I yell, "I won't let you ruin their destinies!" I shoot out a blast of ice energy that forms into a phoenix as it hits Vlad freezing him in place as I tell mom and dad, "He's all yours! Feel free to hash out at him." They both smile and give me one last goodbye as I enter the Portal and I tell Danny and Jack what happened.

They were glad I was okay. I told Baby Tooth that she could come out and stay on my shoulder, we found Clockwork and told him what happened, hoping he could help, but he tells us, "I will not help!" Jack tells him, "But Sam, Tucker and Jamie… We can't let them die!" I try to tell Clockwork, "We have to find a cure to…Wait a minute!" I then tell Clockwork, "Clockwork, they have to be cured in the present, not the past, right? Then do you think you could reset time and let us see the part of the past just before we changed everything? I think I now know what caused the Ecto-Acne!"

Clockwork then tells me as he turns kid form as he resets it and shows us the the itime before it happened, "You're right about the present, Dawn. And yes, I'll let you see that part before you all meddled, but that's it!" We see the past happen again, and when Danny and I saw dad dumping the Diet Cola in the Filtrator, that's when Danny and I cheer, "That's it! THAT'S IT!"

Jack then asks us confused, "What's it?" Baby Tooth chirps in confusion, as I tell Jack, "Junk food causes acne, that Diet Cola is junk food. Combine that with ecto-energy, you get Ecto-Acne!" Then Danny tells Jack, "And the only thing that can cure it, is Ecto-Purifier!" Jack then realizes it as he grins and Baby Tooth chirps in excitement, as Jack yells, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry and tell your parents!"

We all leave as Clockwork smiles glad to know, we've figured it out. The four of us made it home and turned human before we went in, Dusk was still by Tucker and Jamie's mom was still by Jamie as Sam was about to ask Jazz, "No fifteenth birthday party. If you see Danny, tell him…" But Danny interrupts telling Sam, "Why don't you tell me yourself?" Then Jack and I say together, "And us?" The three of us came in with no protective suits and Baby Tooth hides in my coat pocket once more.

Mom comes over with protection suits as she tells us, "You three put on the Protective gear! You don't want to catch the Ecto-Acne!" But Danny tells mom, "Actually mom, Dawn and I figured something out. Those Ecto-Impurities you couldn't identify…" Then I tell mom, "Would they be consistent with, maybe, Diet Cola?"

Mom laughs not believeing us but she looks at the data again and realized we were right. Mom starts making the Ecto-Purifier, and has everyone drink it, and just like that the Ecto-Acne disappears from Sam, Tucker, Vlad and Jamie, just in time! And all four of them are not dead! Dusk laughs gleefully as she hugs Tucker telling him, "I'm so glad your okay, babe!" She kisses him as Mom asks us as dad comes to her, "Danny, Dawn? How did you two know?"

Danny answers, "There has to be some benefits to being the twin children of the two smartest ghost hunters on the planet." Then I tell mom and dad, "Yeah, what he said. We just remembered, if junk food causes acne, combine acne with ecto-energy and poof! Ecto-Acne is created." They leave as Jamie calls out to me, "Danny, Dawn, Jack!" His mom moves out of the way as the three of us hug Jamie, glad his lfe will continue!

His mom then leaves with our mom and dad as Vlad tells us, "I knew you'd come through Daniel, Dawn and Jack. All it took was the proper motivation. Of course, I'm still weak beyond measure, so... bygones?" But Danny, Jack and I had a better idea. As soon as everyone was better, we went outside as Jamie, Dusk, Sam, Tucker, Baby Tooth, and Jazz watched Jack, Danny and I kicked Plasmius out of here as Danny, Jack and I say together, "Bygones."

* * *

Jack's POV:

Later that night, we all decided to have fun over at Material Grill dressed in 80's getup even though Jazz was embarassed. I loved my girl in her own 80's clothing, made her hotter. I know one thing's for sure, Danny, Dawn and I accepted Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's past with no problems. They're a whole lot of fun!

When we all got back home, I had a talk with Emma, my little sister who's apprentice to Cupid, and I was glad to know that she would still talk with me and helped me get through of the alternate timeline adventure. When it was bedtime and Emma left, I heard a knock on my door and I told whoever it was, "Come in." The door opens and I see Dawn standing there. She comes over to me and she hugs me as I hug her back. Everything that happened in the alternate reality finally slammed into our heads. After everything that happened, all Dawn and I wanted was to be together.

I hug Dawn tighter as I kept thinking of what happened. If Vlad moved out of the way, Dawn and Danny would have never existed. I would have never had someone for me to be with, but most importantly, I would have never met Dawn. I looked at Dawn and realized she was in her PJs as I was, and I asked her, "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Dawn nods and tells me as she blushes, "You don't mind?" I smile and kiss her and I tell her, "I don't mind one bit."

Luckily, I was in my PJs when she came in. My PJs consist of flannel pants, but I had no shirt on. Her PJ's were a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I ask her again, "You don't have to, if you don't want to." Dawn smiles as she tells me and realizes I'm shirtless, "I want to. Just no funny stuff and we're good." I smile as I hold her in my arms, and I sit on the bed dragging her with me. She sits on my lap as I tell her, "I love you, Dawn Fenton." She smiles with tears in her eyes as she strokes my face with her right hand as she tells me, "I love you, too, Jackson Overland Frost. I promised never to leave you alone, and I'll always keep that promise."

I then lay her down underneath me as I kissed her telling her, "And I promised you that I would never leave you alone. And I meant it." I kiss her once more as the dark room I'm in now has moonlight pouring in as we get under the sheets and we gt ready to sleep as Dawn gives me a smile and tells me as she takes off the watch on my right hand, "I'd rather sleep with the you I fell in love with."

I smile at this as I became Jack Frost once more as I hid the staff and take off my hoodie and go to her. Dawn got used to my cold temperature so she no longer shivers. I hold her close as she falls asleep, and I smile at her, glad to know, that I still have her here with me.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What are Tucker, Sam and Dusk so mad about? What is Vlad's newest scheme? Who are the two kids in the house who say their family? And what's so special about them that causes Jack to faint?! Find out next time on the Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	20. Chapter 20 Kindred Spirits

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. Here is the second chapter for the day! Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

I just put a new cover picture which is Dawn Fenton's human form from my other stories! All credit goes to MAximus Potter, here on Fanfiction and deviantart!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 20: Kindred Spirits

Vlad's POV:

I'm now looking over the files of Danny and Dawn Phantom, and Jack Frost that Valerie had gotten from all of their fights. As I finished all of the analyzing when I asked my Maddie Computer, I asked it, "Conclusion?" My Maddie computer answers, "I'm sorry sweetheart, inconclusive data for all three. Experiment can not be complete without mid-morph sample. Unable to figure out Jack Frost's transformation."

I get angry at this, as I've been trying to figure out for months how Jack Frost's and those other freaks exist and how he can go human and Jack Frost. But I haven't figured anything out. I may have been able to get his DNA, but I still don't get how a spirit like him can become human. I then say, "The equipment I gave Valerie to fight ghosts has been monitoring Daniel, Dawn and Jack for about a year and a half, and I'm still missing the one piece I need!"

So I open up three of the four pods on the right side of my lab that I have as my little projects appeared. One of them is an overly buff male with black hair and neon green eyes, the second one is basically a sheet, and the other a ball of ecto-energy. Then on the left side of the lab, three more creatures pop up where one of them is a buff female with purple eyes, the second creature is a pillow sheet ghost and the third is strangely shaped as a ball of purple light.

So I then tell them, "You know what to do." All of them then answer, "Yes, father." The six creatures then fly away as I hoped that they will fulfill my plan. Soon, very soon my plan will be complete.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam, Tucker and Dusk are playing mini golf as Dawn, Jack and I decided to have some fun with them. Baby Tooth is busy helping Tooth with teeth finding. Dawn and Jack have been closer than ever since our trip to an alternate timeline where Dawn and I don't exist. They still have nightmares about it, and when they do they sleep in each others beds. They don't want to be apart. I can understand though. After what happened, they need each other to recover from it.

So right now, Sam just made her move, but it didn't get through the windmill as she curses as Dusk tells her, "Nice try, though Sam." Tucker tells Sam, "Sam, it's the eighteenth hole. If Dusk or I beat you here, one of us will win." Sam growls at this and that was when the three of us made our move. So going invisible, Dawn and I make Tucker's golf ball intangible, so it goes through his putter.

Tucker keeps trying to hit it while we make it intangible as Sam counts out his strokes. Tucker goes to pick up his ball after his fifth stroke, but Jack as we made him invisible freezes the golf ball to the spot as Dawn, Jack and I pop up and tell Tucker, "BOO!" Tucker screams telling us, "You three! Knock it off!" But Sam gets angry saying, "Yeah, you three were supposed to be here an hour ago!" She tells Tucker, "By the way, that still counts."

So Dusk tries to calm Sam and Tucker down by saying, "Sam, Tucker, calm down. I'm sure they have a reasonable explanation for all of this." So we went to a different spot as Jack, Dawn and I turned human as I tell them, "Sorry, we were late. But you'll be happy to know that the Ghost King won't be…" Sam and Ticker look at me disbelieving as I tell them the truth, "Okay, I overslept."

Then Dawn tells them, "Jack made me breakfast in bed. Ever since the alternate timeline, Casanova here, has been making sure I'm worshipped like a Goddess." Jack tells me, "Hey, I can't help it if what happened at that time made me even more overprotective of you! (sighs) I just don't want anything like that to happen ever again."

Dawn sighs and smiles as I kiss him on the cheek telling him, "You're forgiven." Jack holds Dawn close as Sam tells the three of us, "Okay, Dawn and Jack I can forgive. But you, Danny, you need to be more considerate!" Tucker then tells us, "Yeah, dude. You've been treating us more like sidekicks instead of friends lately. And when you three get into a fight, we're the ones who take the beating!"

Dawn looks shocked as she tells them, "I'm so sorry, you guys! I guess I didn't realize it!" Then Jack apologizes telling them, "Yeah, me too. Sometimes I forget I have more than just Danny and Dawn as teenage believers and friends. So used to fighting crime with these two, I forget." Dusk tells Jack and Dawn, "You two, I can forgive. But Danny? Not so much." I get annoyed as I asked them, "Seriously?! Name one time!"

* * *

Jack's POV:

More like three times. Like the one time when we fought Skulker, Cujo and the Lunch Lady Ghost. All that happened to Dusk, Tucker and Sam was them being covered in Molasses, dog saliva, and meat. As Sam, Tucker and Dusk tell Danny, I looked at Dawn and noticed she hasn't fully recovered from the alternate timeline. When she slept in my room after that, I felt so horrible about it all. I never expected that is what would happen if I never met Dawn: Still being all alone.

If I never met her, I would still be at the lake, having fun all over the world and watch my friends grow up until they died. But it was bad enough for Dawn, with her not existing at all in that timeline. I just hope she really can recover from it all. Danny finally stops Sam, Tucker and Dusk from talking as he says, "Okay, okay we get it! I'll try and be a little more considerate like Jack and Dawn!" But then Danny and Dawn's ghost senses appear as Danny says, "Starting tomorrow."

Everyone runs away from…flying sheets?! Okay, somethings wrong here. Danny, Dawn and I quickly turned ghost/Frost and charged straight for them as we grabbed them and knocked them into a mini golf tower. We go and fight them but they knock all three of us back as they come flying for us and we charge back in landing hits as Dawn and I hit the ghosts over to the mini golf tower, as Danny and Dawn grab the sheets off of them with Danny saying, "Seriously, a bed sheet and a pillow sheet? What do you have under there?"

When the sheets were pulled off, a green skeleton and a purple skeleton is revealed as Dawn screams in fear as they grab Danny and Dawn demanding them, "Change back…" Okay, now I'm worried, but I get angrier as I grab the skeleton off of Dawn and throw it away as Danny hits his away. So before they could charge for them, Danny and Dawn let out ecto-blasts that annihilated them and most of the golf course, as we then decide we have to leave, but thanks to us, we left Sam, Tucker and Dusk behind. Hope they don't get too mad!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam, Tucker and Dusk called us on my cell phone as I tell Sam and Tucker, "Guys, we're so sorry! But if we stuck around, somebody could have figured out our secret identities!" Tucker then tells us, "Sorry doesn't get us out of having to clean up this golf course!" Then Sam tells us, "And sorry, doesn't clean it either!"

Dawn tells them as she grabs my phone, "Guys, really…we are sorry! I wanted to get you guys out of there, Jack and I both!" Then Jack tells them, "Yeah, same here. But we were afraid more of that guy would appear. We really are sorry." We hear Dusk sigh as she tells us, "Well, be thankful we forgive Dawn and Jack only. At least you two care enough." Dawn and Jack phase into Dawn's room as I then tell Sam and Tucker as I phase into my room as I turn human, "I know. And I appreciate it, but-!"

I then realize I'm not alone in my room as I see a kid on my bed reading one of my comic books as I asked her, "Can I help you?!" Sam tells me yes but I tell her, "Not you!" So the mystery little twelve year old girl on my bed tells me, "Not so loud! I'm Danielle, my twin brother Don is in your sister's room. Your third and fourth cousins once removed? We ran away from home. Do you have any food?" With that, I told Sam I had to go and hung up on her. Why would she be here? Wait, who's Don? The girl named Danielle has black hair with a ponytail, red hat, blue hoodie, red shorts, and tennis shoes and she has blue eyes.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jack and I got to my room and turned human as I said, "I feel so bad for Sam, Tucker and Dusk. They helped us when we really needed them. And now look how we repay them!" Jack holds my hand as he tells me, "I know what you mean. But everything will be okay." I smile at this, but then I realized something, we're not alone. Jack feels the same as we look at my bed and see a boy reading one of my books. Thankfully, he wasn't reading one of my Battle Journals.

I ask the boy, "Hello, little dude. What are you doing here in my room?" The boy puts the book down and smiles, as he tells me, "I'm here with my twin sister Danielle, my name is Don. Your third and fourth cousins once removed. We kind of ran away from home." I look at him shocked as I sit on the bed as Jack asks, "Why would you do that? You have a family, don't you?"

I take a closer look at Don as he has brown hair that looks like Jack's human hair, and blue eyes. He's wearing brown shorts, a blue t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. Don looks at Jack and I as he tells us looking down, "We did something bad, and we were worried, that if we told them, they would hate us forever." I then tell him, "I don't think your parents would hate you two. Maybe if you just explained everything and tell them you didn't mean to do anything wrong, they'll forgive you both."

Don looks at us and asks me, "You think so?" I smile and tell him, "I know so. I've babysat kids before, and I know when somethings wrong. You have nothing to worry about here. Are you hungry?" Don nods and tells me, "Yeah, I'm hungry." Jack smiles and tells him, "Okay, then. Lets get some food in you and your sis."

So we let Danielle and Don eat in Danny's room. These kids can really eat! I noticed Danielle looking at the posters on Danny's wall, as she tells him, "You want to be an astronaut? Did you know that they only choose one hundred people…" Then Danielle and Danny say together, "Every two years to go into the space program?"

Then Don asks me, "Hey, Dawn? Why are you called Dawn?" I smile once more as I tell him, "That's because my mother told me that I was born during the dawn. That's why I'm named Dawn." Then Jack holds me to him as he tell Don, "Don't even think of trying to steal my girl, little man. She's mine." Don says, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Then Danny asks Danielle and Don, "Have you both had enough to eat?" Don and Danielle say together, "Mm-hmm!" Then Danny grabs Danielle and tells her as he leads her out of his room, "Then its time to talk with our parents." I run out with Don and Jack following Danny and Danielle as Danielle struggles and Danny tells her, "Look, you both say your our cousins, and maybe you both are, but we still have to call your parents."

But I try and tell him, "Aw! But I want them to stay! Look at them, they're so cute! Kind of like how we were when we were kids." Jack then tells Danny, "Yeah, they can stay here with us! I've already gotten attached with Don here! And I like Danielle, she reminds me of Sam." Danielle grabs her brother's hand as she yells at Danny and then runs to his room, "We don't want to leave this home!"

I then yell at Danny, "Now look what you've done!" We follow them and found out, they both escaped through the window as we then decide to go ghost/Frost to go and look for them. Danny then asks u, "Okay, they're both twelve year old children, how far could they possibly have gone?!" Then I tell Danny, "I'm not sure and I'm already overprotective of them!"

Our ghost senses then activate as Jack laughs and says, "Here we go again. After the sheet ghosts, what's this going to be? Spooky bats on a string?" But we were proven wrong as a buff male and buff female ghost pummels us to the ground as Danny looks at him and says, "Man, you look like I do on a bad day!" Then I yell, "But we're going to make you look worse!"

* * *

Jack's POV:

We all charge for them and try to punch them, but they both caught our fists and they throw us to a car as the buff male ghost grabs Danny by the face and the buff female ghost grabs Dawn and I by the face. And as they get ready to punch us, Danielle and Don appear yelling at our opponents, "Hey! Leave them alone!" I yell at Don, "You two get out of here, now!"

But Danielle tells us, "Forget it! We know who you three are!" Then Don says, "And we came a long way to find you three!" Then Don and Danielle say together, "And we're not leaving now!" What we saw next shocked us, they're transforming! Danielle has black pants with white at the bottom, white shoes, a long sleeved crop top with white on it and a black glove and white glove and her hair becomes white like Danny and Dawn's and has green eyes.

But Don's transformation shocks Dawn and I to the core. Don now has black pants, a blue hoodie, he has no shoes or socks, he has white hair that looks suspiciously like mine, and purple eyes! We look at the new and improved kids and all I have to think is, 'How is that possible?!'

Danielle fires a green ecto-blast while Dawn fires a purple-ectoblast as it knocks away Buff 1 and Buff 2 as we try to question them how it was possible, but Buff 1 and Buff 2 come back as they nearly punched us as Danielle asks us, "Do you really want to ask us questions?" Then Don asks us, "Or do you really want to kick some butt?" Dawn and I yell, "We call butt!"

Buff 1 and Buff 2 charge for us as Danielle, Don, Dawn and Danny fire ecto-blasts at him as they blow a hole through his stomach and he turns straight into ecto-plasmic goo. Danny then says, "It's getting weirder and weirder. And we have a lot of questions. When we get back, our parents will-!" But Danielle and Don faint as we caught them and realized we would ask them tomorrow. What we didn't notice was that Danielle smirked and Don looked down sadly. What I didn't notice as well, was that Dawn grabbed some things from the ground that belonged to Danielle and Don.

We put them to bed after sneaking them dinner, where Danielle is sleeping with Danny and Don is sleeping with Dawn. Dawn had sung him a lullaby when he woke up from a nightmare. I saw this all happen when I heard Dawn sing. I had to admit, those two look like how a mother and son are meant to be. I always wondered if Dawn and I could truly have kids. Its nice to see something like this. I'm going to tell Jamie about this the next time I see him, that's for sure.

* * *

Danny's POV:

The next day of school came, and I don't think I've seen Dawn any happier. Maybe Don has been a good thing for her after all. It's almost like our trip in the alternate timeline never happened. We're at the school cafeteria as Danny tells Sam, Tucker and Dusk, "We hid Danielle and Don in our rooms, but then they were gone before we left for school!"

Dawn then tells us all, "I hope they're okay. Their such nice kids! I've gotten attached to Don. He's like the nicest kid I've ever met besides Jamie." Then Jack asks Sam, Tucker and Dusk who are still mad, "Are you guys okay?" Tucker answers, "Guys, we rebuilt the mini golf course from scratch yesterday. How do you think we are?"

Dawn answers, "In pain?" Dusk tells Dawn, "Funny, Dawn. Be thankful I'm not mad at you or Jack. I think its kind of cool you have super-powered cousins. I just wish the other girls were here." The others have been busy with family troubles. That and Jodi was preparing for the summer weather coming up.

I then try and tell Sam and Tucker, "We really are sorry! We were busy with super-powered cousins we didn't even know we had!" All of a sudden, Danielle and Don appear in their ghost forms where their heads are on the table knocking our food onto Tucker and Sam, with Dusk dodging thanks to her shadow powers. Danielle and Don wave at Dawn, Jack and I as Sam then tells us annoyed, "And this must be them?"

Jack, Dawn and I pulled Danielle and Don aside as they both turned human as I tell Danielle, "Listen, the both of you just can't come in here and use your powers like that." Then Dawn tells Don, "If you do, you'll get captured and even experimented on. We don't want that to happen."

Then Danielle begs us, "Aw, come on! It was funny!" Then Don tells us, "Maybe it'd be funnier if we messed up," Then Danielle and Don say together pointing to Dash, "That guy!" We see Dash bullying Sam and Tucker, as I tell them, "Wow! You like NASA and you already hate Dash. Who knows? Maybe we are related."

Then Jack asks, "How about you two tell us how you got your powers in the first place?" All of a sudden, Danny's, Dawn's, Don's and Danielle's ghost senses activate as a small green ghost orb and a small purple ghost orb appears causing terror and messing up the cafeteria. Danielle asks us, "Shall we?" Then Dawn asks her and Don, "We still have questions."

Danielle then tells us, "Let's catch that thing, and after that you'll three will learn everything." We leave the cafeteria as we al turned Ghost/Frost forms. Next thing we know, it turned into a race with Danielle and me, and Dawn and Jack with Don. Their pretty fast, but we're faster.

But then Vlad appears from out of nowhere as we're confused as to why he's here as he hits us with an ecto-blast and we hit the ground. He punches the ground narrowly missing us. We keep dodging his fists and kicks as he punches the three of us over to the school, as I ask him, "Aren't you at least going to make some stupid crack about our father?" Then Dawns asks Vlad, "Or a lame come-on about our mom?"

Vlad answers with, "No, dear children. Funny, joke-around Vlad isn't here today!" He blasts an ecto-blast while Danny and fire our own ecto-blasts with Jack adding his own power to the mix.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're holding our blasts and making sure Vlad gets knocked down when Danielle and Don appear as I asked them, "We need some help here, you two!" Danielle then answers, "Oh, we are!" But then Jack, Danny and I get blasted by Danielle?! We get knocked down as Danny, Jack and I are forced to human form. Thankfully Jack's staff decided to hide in Jack's watch. What's going on here?! Then we hear Danielle asking Vlad as she and Don make their way over to him, "Did we do good, Daddy?"

Vlad answers her, "You did excellent, children, I could not wish for a better son and daughter!" WHAT?! Their his kids?! But how's that possible?! Just before Jack and I passed out, I could have sworn we heard Don say to the two of us, "I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy." What did that mean? But I couldn't figure it out as we passed out.

* * *

Sam's POV:

Tucker, Dusk and I are forced to take out the trash from the cafeteria, as I tell Dusk and Tucker, "As soon as we get rid of this trash, I 'm going to find Danny and give him a piece of my mind!" But Dusk, Tucker and I gasp as we see Danielle and Don in ghost form with Vlad carrying three unconscious human Danny, Dawn and Jack and they fly away.

Tucker then tells us, "Oh, man! I should've known those two kids were trouble when they dumped that food on us!" But I tell Tucker, "Uh, Danny did that too." Then Tucker tells me, "Yeah, but Danny, Dawn and Jack are our friends. We have history!" Then Dusk tells us, "Something felt off about those two kids, mostly Don. I don't know why, but I don't think he's really a bad kid."

Mr. Lancer then appears as he demands, "Manson! Foley! Black! Can you tell me why you three are not still in the cafeteria?" So I tell Mr. Lancer, "Because we're meeting Danny, Dawn, and Jack and totally ditching school." Then Tucer tells Mr. Lancer, "And there's nothing you can do about it...old man." Dusk laughs as the three of us run to Fentonworks hoping that we'll get to our friends in time.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I groan waking up as I noticed Dawn and Jack are too. We saw Vlad in front of us and we realized we're in Vlad's lab, trapped in those square box trap things back from the college reunion. We look at the screen and saw videos of our transformations as I tell him, "You've been spying on us?! Okay, Dawn and I've said it before and we'll say it again." Dawn and I tell Vlad together, "You really are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop."

Jack laughs at this as Vlad tells us, "A fruitloop would not have been able to make his first million with a series of invisible burglaries! A fruitloop would never have thought to overshadow enough millionaires to become one of the richest men on the planet! I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP! And I am not a villain. All I wanted...was love."

Vlad then presses two buttons showing what appears to be two clones, one of me and the other of Dawn as he tells us, "Its taken months and the good clones still need more time before they can accept both of your DNA, Daniel and Dawn." Then Jack questions, "So then those ghosts, including Don and Danielle?" Vlad answers, "Bad clones, mistakes. Especially Don and Danielle."

Those two ghost orbs appear that look like Danny and Dawn appear as they fall apart as Vlad says, "And I'd watch a hundred more for each of you as they all failed as they disolve into ecto-plasm to get the perfect half-ghost son and half-ghost daughter!" So Jack tells him, "Oh yeah, nothing loopy about that."

Then Vlad tells us, "Are you all under the impression you're getting out of this? I need a DNA sample of only you Daniel and your sister of your mid-morphs to complete my work. That and I must know how your friend Jackson who is the spirit of winter can become real."

* * *

Jack's POV:

Okay, no way I'm letting him find out! I look around the room and noticed Danielle and Don invisible watching and hearing everything. One good thing about being a spirit of winter, I found if I'm in my human form, I can also see ghosts even when they're invisibe. Wait a minute! Vlad said Don and Danielle are bad clones and mistakes. But why is that? From what I saw, Danielle follows Vlad, but Don doesn't. And if they're hearing this, then maybe I can get them to free us if I say the right words.

So I start to get mad as I ask Vlad, "Hey, Vlad! One quick question before you start trying to clone my girlfriend and her brother. What did you mean when you said Don and Danielle were bad clones and mistakes?" So Vlad answers me, "I suppose I can tell you and the rest, since hopefully those two mistakes won't hear it." I hear Don and Danielle gasp as I motioned Dawn with my head as she looked at me and told her to look up, and she noticed Don and Danielle. With Dawn's powers growing everyday, she saw them as well.

So Vlad tells us, "When I first created Danielle and Donald, At first I would be happy thinking I would get the perfect clones. But sadly when they came out they were the opposite genders of the ones I wanted to clone. When I checked on their DNA, I realized that I made a mistake when I created them. Both Don and Danielle each have two different sets of DNA. Danielle has Daniel's and his goth friend's Samantha Manson's DNA, while Donald has Dawn's and Jackson's DNA. That was what went wrong."

WHAT?! Didn't expect that! That's when Dawn says, "But that would mean, that Don and Danielle, they're not clones, they're kids! Vlad, you never made the clones, you created life! Danielle is Danny's and Sam's daughter, and Don is mine and Jack's son!" What the?! This whole time, Don was…Oh, man! That makes sense! No wonder I was getting close to him! As Dawn said this, Don and Danielle heard everything and Danielle gasped when Don didn't, and here I was thinking, 'Did he know this whole time?'

* * *

Sam's POV:

Tucker, Dusk and I made it to FentonWorks, and we knew we had to sneak in to get to the Specter Speeder. We passed Mr. And Mrs. Fenton while they had their backs turned and knew we were in trouble that Mr. Lancer called them, when we got to the basement and into the Speeder as Tucker says, "Man. Lancer seemed mad." I tell Tucker as I grab the Specter Deflector and the Booomerang, "Maybe you shouldn't have called him old man?" But Dusk tells me, "But it was fuuny!"

Tucker looks at the Booomerang as I tell him, "Its still keyed in to Dawn and Danny's ectoplasmic signatures remember?" Then Dusk says, "Let's just hope that the both of them are with Jack so we can find them better." We then leave in the Specter Speeder when a bookcase moved out of the way revealing an entry way to the outside world, as we Mr. Fenton yell angrily, "You three kids are in a world of trouble!"

As soon as we made it outside, we opened the window in the front where the controls are and as I throw the Boooomerang, I say, "Okay, find Danny, Dawn and Jack Frost!" I throw it as Dusk tells Tucker, "Tucker, follow that boomerang!" Tucker drives putting it in full throttle as we follow the boomerang, I just hope we're not too late!

* * *

Danny's POV:

I can't believe this! Danielle is mine and Sam's daughter?! And Don is Dawn's and Jack's son?! All because Vlad, got the wrong DNA?! AND he calls them mistakes?! But they're just kids! Where's Vlad's compassion for them?! I then realize Sam and Tucker were right. I do have to start being more compassionate. Danielle and Don didn't ask to be like this. As soon as we get out of here, those kids will be treated like kids, not clones.

So I ask Vlad, "Then that means you don't care about them, do you? You never did. As soon as you get your perfect clones, you'll just destroy them, won't you?" Vlad smiles and tells us, "Precisely. After all, they're mistakes, not living breathing children. They exist to serve me, and once I use them to force your transformations, and if they fail. Well then, who cares about their existence?"

Jack, Dawn and I yell in rage, "We do!" And then Vlad gets blasted by two ecto-rays as we look up and see Don and Danielle in their ghost forms completely visible as they yell at Vlad, "Us too! You are not the boss of us!" Don and Danielle then turn human as they freed us from the traps. I ask Don and Danielle, "So you two will help us now?"

So Danielle asks us, "Do you really want to ask questions?" Then Don says, "Or do you want to kick some butt?" The five of us high-five as we all go ghost/Frost at the exact same time. Then Dawn, Don, Danielle and I hit Vlad with ecto-blasts, as he gets madder for the fact Don and Danielle joined us, and goes to move as Danny quickly tells Danielle, "Cover your ears and get behind Dawn and I." Then Dawn tells Don and Jack, "You two cover your ears as well, and get behinds us."

All three do so as Danny and I let out our Ghostly Wails, and we hold it for so long, Vlad was forced to turn human, and all of his equipment was destroyed. When Dawn and I stopped, we had Jack freeze Vlad into an ice statue. Dawn and I turned back human due to exhaustion, as Jack and Don catch Dawn and Danielle catches me as Dawn says, "We're out of power, but it was worth it in order to take this place down."

But just before we could rest, a boooomerang hits me in the head! But if the boooomerang is here, then that means-! The Specter Speeder crashes through a wall and Dawn and Jack grab Don and I grab Danielle as we got away. The Specter Speeder crashes into the Vlad ice scupture as he's free but unconscious. Sam, Dusk and Tucker appear as Tucker puts the Specter Deflector on Vlad as we run over to them and I tell Sam, "Man, are we glad to see you!"

Sam tells me annoyed, "Of course you are! We're here to help you and apparently so are your cousins." But Dawn pipes up and tells her, "Actually, more like our kids." Then Sam, Tucker and Dusk yell out shocked, "WHAT?!" So Jack tells them, "It's a long story." Vlad can't focus on his powers so Danielle and Don both punch him in the face as he 's knocked and they Danielle says, "Stay away from my _real_ dad, mom, aunt and uncle." Then Don says, "Same for me too." Danielle and Don both grin as they give each oth a high-five.

Tucker says scared, "Do you guys have any idea how much trouble we're in right now?! And for what?! Not even so much as a-!" But I interrupt Tucker as I hug him, Sam and Dusk and Dawn and Jack join as well, as we tell them, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, you guys! We'll never take you for granted again! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dusk tells us breaking up the hug fest, "Okay, guys. Take it easy!" Then Sam tells us, "Yeah, your apologies are accepted already!" Then I tell Danielle and Don, "And we couldn't have gotten out of this without you Danielle and Don." But then they're not here and we realized we have to get home. So we drive back and Mr. Lancer, mom and dad were there as they yelled at us, "YOU SIX ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Dad tells us, "Skipping School, Stealing and Recking the Specter Speeder!" Then Mr. Lancer says, "Calling me old man!" Then Mom tells us angrily, "Tucker, Sam, Dusk, when we call your parents, you are going to be grounded-!" But then mom pauses as she then says, "But there's no need to call them really right?" But everyone shouts in shock, "What?!"

Then Mr. Lancer tries to tell mom, "Now wait just a minute!" Then he pauses as he then says, "No she's right I mean you can always build another big, ship thing, right?" Then dad says as he runs away to the basement, "Hey that's true! I'll start building another big ship thing!" Apparently we're not in trouble as we're in Danny's room as Sam asks us, "We had no idea you guys can overshadow people from a distance. Thanks."

But Danny and I tell her, "But we didn't and can't." But then Daniells' voice comes out as she tells us, "And the best part is, and we didn't have to waste any energy on your dad." Then Don's voice says, "Yeah, same here. It's Donnie spelled D-O-N-N-I-E." Then Danielle says, "And its Dani with an 'i'. And don't worry, dad, mom, aunt and uncle, you'll see us again."

But before they left I yelled out, "Wait! Vlad said that you and Don weren't able to stabilioze, right? Well, I have an idea about that." I go to my closet and open a safe as I brought out two syriges with green solution in them. I tell Dani and Donnie, "These are stabilizers for ghost DNA. I was always worried something like this would happen with me and Danny. So I made these just incase we started destabilizing. Once I inject you two with these, you'll be fully stabilized."

Dani and Donnie cheer as they tell me, "THANK YOU!" I laugh and tell them, "No problem! Let's get started shall we?" I then injected the stabilization solution into the both of them and they can already feel the change happening. They were so happy! We also told Sam, Tucker and Dusk about Donnie and Dani being our kids. Sam was so shocked about the truth of Dani, well she fainted.

I hugged Donnie and Danny hugged Dani, but I quickly tell Donnie before he and his sister left, "Take care of your little sister okay?" Donnie nods and smiles telling me, "I will!" Then he hugs Jack and before he left with his sister, "Bye mom! Bye dad! We'll come visit when we can!" And when Dani said goodbye and they both left, that's when Jack says very quietly, "Kids…We have a kid…Uhhh…" Then Jack fainted. I guess everything that happened got through to him.

Finding out you have a kid like we did…Anyone would faint. All I know, is that its over and its almost summer! Just a few more weeks and we're good for summer vacation! And it'll be Jack's first one too!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What are the Guys in White planning? Who are Gregor and Malika? Can Sam be interested in Gregor? And what's Malika's true intenttions when she see's our beloved Jack Frost? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and trhe Phantom Twins!


	21. Chapter 21 Double Cross My Heart

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Due to time, I'll only be able to update this story with either one chapter or two chapters. I got sick this week, so I'm only doing one chapter. Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 21: Double Cross My Heart

Dawn's POV:

We're all at the Nasty Burger, having some lunch. Dusk and Tucker are having fun with talking about tech and some of Dusk's adventures with her being immortal, Jack telling me and Baby Tooth a funny joke, and Danny looking and drooling at Valerie. Sam, who noticed this asks Danny annoyed, "Danny? If your going to drool, do you mind not doing it over my tofu-soy melt?"

Danny is watching Valerie working as a Nasty Burger employee. Oi! My brother has become an even bigger idiot who can never figure out love! But other than that, our lives are doing fine. Chronos has been getting bigger, and summer will be here in a week! I can't wait! You see, Danny, Sam, Dusk, Tucker, Jack and I have been planning to go on a summer vacation trip. We even plan on inviting Dani and Donnie to our vacation.

Tucker sees what Danny's looking at and says, "Drool on a tofu-soy melt isn't drool. It's seasoning." Sam moves her food out of the way as Valerie then leaves knowing her shift is done and Danny is still watching her as Dusk tells Danny, "Seriously, Danny. You need to let it go. It was over between you and Valerie before it even began." Valerie sees Danny and I as she waved and Danny and I waved back and she leaves.

Danny tells Dusk, "Yeah, I know. Its not easy, I mean…" Sam takes a drink as Danny then says, "Do you guys realize what it's like to like somebody you can't be with?" When he said this, Sam spits out her drink as Jack and I know she really likes Danny. Tucker asks Sam jokingly, "Do you Sam? Huh? Do ya?" Sam's reaction? She throws her soda in his face.

Then Jack speaks up, "I know what that was like. I was worried Dawn and I couldn't be together forever. But thanks to Man in the Moon making her immortal when she turns sixteen, I don't have to worry anymore." I smile at this and tell Jack, "You can say that again. And no one, can tear us apart. Not even Pitch."

Baby Tooth sighs in admiration of this as Sam tells us all, "All I know is, you all will never catch me going googly-eyed over some-!" But Sam stops looking at something as she then sayswith a goofy grin, "Oh, my!" We look to the entrance of the Nasty Burger and we see a guy and a girl with him that look like identical twins.

The guy has black tennis shoes, white pants, long-sleeved black shirt with white vest, spiked white hair, and black sunglasses. Then the girl has long white hair to her waist, a black mini shirt with a white tank top, white shoes and snowflake earrings. Mr. Lancer appears beside them as he and the two kids come over to us and tells us, "Ah, there you children are! This is Gregor and Malika, exchange students visiting us from Hungary."

Tucker gives his burger to them as Gregor then tells Tucker, "No. Thank you, though. But we already ate." Sam laugs at this, as that was just a bad joke, even Jack thought so. Gregor then says, "Yes. But there is so many opening lines, you can actually use when you're actually from Hungary." Then Malika tells Gregor, "Yes, brother. If they were to be in Hungary, they would be quite, what is word? 'Popular?'" Malika then looks at Jack and looks like she's batting her eyelashes at him? Only I can do that!

Mr. Lancer then tells Gregor and Maika bewfore leaving, "Great! You're all getting along, and I don't get paid for overtime! You kids have fun!" Sam being all flirty, which is weird asks Gregor, "So, did you actually eat?" Gregor answers, "Yes…but not here. I doubt there is any thing I would like to eat here. I do not eat anything with a face on it, because I'm Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian."

Sam immediately falls for him as she and Gregor shake hands as he smells her hand as he tells her, "Tofu-soy melt? Excellent choice, Miss…" Sam tells him as she stutters, "Sam Manson." Okay, now I'm scared. What the hell happened to Sam?! Gregor then says as brings his hand in the air, "Pssh!" He then scoots in his seat where Tucker and Dusk are as he tells Sam, "I find it charming."

Okay, I have a weird feeling about this guy. I look at Jack and Malika is talking to him as she asks Jack, "You are very cute, uh…" Jack tells her with a glare, "Jackson Overland. But my friends and girlfriend call me Jack." Malika smiles as she tells him, "Girlfriend? Does that mean me?" Okay, now I'm mad! Can't she see Jack has me?! Even Baby Tooth is getting mad at this.

But luckily Jack tells her, as he puts his arm around my shoulder, "Can't you see I already have a girlfriend? She is the only girl I need." Jack smiles at me as he says this, as I lean into him and Baby Tooth leans in as well. I look at Malika and she looks at me, as her eyes narrowed at the sight of me telling me, 'I will get him…' I have a bad feeling about this girl and Gregor as well. It's like Paulina evil…

* * *

Danny's POV:

I saw what happened with Jack and Dawn, and I know they're just as annoyed as me. All of a sudden, mine and Dawn;s ghost senses go off as I tell everyone getting up form my seat, "I'd love to stay and chat, but…" Then Dawn tells them, "We've gotta go." So Dawn, Jack, Tucker, Baby Tooth, Dusk and I leave for the restrooms. Jack, Dawn and I turned ghost/Frost forms and made it out of the restroom as we zoomed past Gregor, Malika and Sam.

As we flew past, Gregor said something about, "Now there are ghosts who knows hair!" And I hear Malika say, "What ugly ghosts! Especially the girl!" I growl at this knowing I'll take care of her later. We see a ghost that's very tiny, as it flies up in the air and through the ceiling so we followed it as Dawn makes Jack 're now at the top of the Naty Burger as we look around and Jack says, "Where did you go?"

A laser blast hits us nearly missing us as two members of the Guys in White appear on flying bikes as Tucker asks us, "Do you need some help?" Tucker, Dusk and Baby Tooth are on the ground as I tell Tucker, "Nah. We can handle these losers!" The Guys in White then try to blast us but we dodge the lasers. We start dodging them as Dawn tells me annoyed, "Oh, they're losers alright! Losers who've gotten better!"

Dawn and I then let out Ecto-blasts, but the Guys in White brought out shields that deflected the blasts. They quickly charge for us as Dawn and I make an ecto-shield and Jack makes an ice shield. But they blast us breaking through our shields, as Jack says, "I may not know who these guys are, but I will say this, they're good." They use ecto-weapons to blasts us, but we all dodged them either making mine and Dawn's bodys in shapes, the three of us making sheilds and Dawn and I making the two of us and Jack intangible.

So Dawn and I form ecto-energy into balls as Dawn and I say together releasing the ecto balls of energy, "But we've gotten better than them!" We let them go as they cause a shockwave that causes the agents to fall into a pool where Jack freezes them to the pool, and we spot Sam, Tucker, Dusk and Baby Tooth with Gregor and Malika as I then say, "Now to rescue our friends from the clutches of idiotic exchange students."

When we got there we heard Tucker ask Gregor as he holds up a PDA, "Nice PDA. Where'd you get the enhanced graphics?" Gregor answers him, "I can, how do you Americans say it? Beam you the Upgrade software. Europe is always six months ahead of technology." Malika then grabs Tucker's beret and turns it around as Malika then says, "And we wear our berets, just so. Is very goth."

Sam says impressed, "You two are goths? But, you're both wearing white." Gregor tells Sam, "In Hungary, white is the new black." Sam giggles at this as Dawn, Jack and I watch them leave. Baby Tooth saw us and chirped excitingly into Dawn's shoulder, as the four of are thinking, 'What happened to our friendship?'

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day came and Tucker is still wearing his beret backwards and keeps bumping into people in the hallway. Danny catches him as Danny asks Tucker, "Will you wear this thing like you normally do?!" But Tucker tells him, "No! Gregor and Malika thinks its cool." But Dusk tells Tucker, "Honestly, babe, the backwards things is so not for you."

Danny tells him annoyed, "Who cares about Gregor and Malika? Malika hates my sister, in case you haven't notoiced." But Sam appears as Tucker tells me, "I'll give you three guesses." Sam smiles as she tells us, "I've been looking for you guys!" So Danny and I ask Sam, "Where? In Gregor's locker?"

Sam tells us, "Whoa, thank you Joe and Jane Hostility." Danny tells her, "Look, I'm sorry, Sam. We're just saying that Gregor and Malika…" Danny is then interrupted when Gregor and Malika appear with Gregor asking Danny, "That Gregor and Malika what?" Danny chuckles nervously at this as Malika comes over to Jack and tells him, "Hello, Jack. I am wondering if you would mind helping me with math homework. I can not understand it. Can you help me study at your place tonight after school?" She bats her eyelashes at him, and I growl angrily at this.

But Jack, being my future husband politely tells her, "Sorry, Malika. But I can't help you. Dawn and I are going on a date tonight. I promised her a stuffed crust pepperoni pizza, and me for her date." Malika's face then gets angrier as she then asks Jack, "Then how about before date?" But Jack answers her, "Can't. I have a job to do after school, which doesn't require a whole lot of hours. By the time I'm done, it'll be time for my date. So I really can't help you. So I'm sorry."

Malika's face becomes angrier as she takes a look at me, and the necklace and ring I'm wearing as she leaves with her brother and Sam. Jack and I sigh in relief, with Baby Tooth witnessing the whole thing and chirping angrily as I tell her, "I know, Baby Tooth. I wish I could hit her upside the head, too."

Danny told me that Gregor complimented on his shirt as Tucker then tells us, "You know, they're not really bad people." Jack scoffs as he tells Tucker, "Maybe Gregor, but not Malika. She was trying to seduce me when I already have a girlfriend." Then Danny says, "I don't trust him or Malika. Something is off about them." All of a sudden, mine and Danny's ghost senses go off as an ecto-pus appears scaring everyone.

Then Danny, Jack and I find a janitor closet to transform in our ghosts/Frost forms. We quickly follow it with going intangible and we got to the pool. Jack stays behind as Danny and I went in the Pool. If Jack was in it, it would be bad, since he could freeze it when Danny and I got in the pool, the Guys in White appear in scuba gear as they fred missiles at us as one lets a missile like thing sink to the bottom and the next thing we know, the pool explodes as the water rises up and Jack grabs a hold of me as we became intangible, Danny as well, as we phased through the ceiling.

When we got back home, Jack, Danny and I got a surprise. When Jack and I entered my bedroom, on my bed was Donnie! Donnie looks up as he greets Jack and I, "Mom, dad!" I laugh at this as Donnie hugs me then Jack, as I ask him, "What are you doing here, Donnie?" Donnie answers, "My sister and I thought we could come visit you guys. I think Dani should be seen by Uncle Danny, right about now!"

And on cue, we hear Danny exclaim, "Danielle!" Dani laughs as she and Danny appear. This is exactly what we needed: Visits from our children. Jack and I are still confused how this happened, and getting used to it. But I always had that question on my mind, if Jack and I could have children. Well, I guess we can. Donnie and Dani told us that they were just in Mexico and they loved it there, including the Mexican food. It also turns out, that Donnie has the same power I have, the power taking. He also has Jack's ice power, but not to the point where Donnie is like his father.

By the way, how did he know Jack and I were his parents? I guess we'll find out later. So with a quick plan and explaining to the kids, Dani decided to go with Danny to meet up with Tucker and Dusk, and when Jack was done delivering winter joy and Jack finishing his homework with no problems, Jack and I decided that we would take Donnie with us for dinner. He deserved some fun while he was here, while Dani deserves some time with her dad. Sam was still shocked of Dani being Danny's and Sam's kid, but she got over it.

Baby Tooth is busy with Tooth, and my dog, Chronos? Like I said, he's been getting bigger, and Jazz said she'd take care of him. We even told her about Dani and Donnie. She said she would help take care of them if we needed her along with keeping them away from mom and dad whenever they come to visit. I just hope Danny and Dani won't do anything stupid.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Danielle and I met up with Tucker and Dusk in our ghost forms as I tell Tucker, "Think about it, Tucker! Gregor and Malika shows up, so do the Guys in White. They've got the whole white hair, white clothes thing, and so do the Guys in White. And what's with the phony accent and the 'Pssh' thing?" Then Dani speaks up in my defense saying, "Yeah, from Danny and Dawn told me and my brother, this guy sounds pretty phony."

Then Tucker questions Dani and I, "So you, Dani, Donnie, Jack and Dawn think that Gregor and Malika are spies?" Then I also tell him and Dusk, "And I'm saying that maybe we should keep an invisible eye on Gregor, Sam and Malika. Dawn told me when Jack told Malika about their date plans, there's a big chance Malika will follow them. So Dawn and Donnie will help out with that."

Then Dusk tells me, "I've been trying to look in their fears along with their identities, but there is no one that matches their descriptions in Hungary. You might be right, Danny. But just in case, Tucker and I will spy on Dawn and Jack's date with Donnie at the pizza place, just in case Malika tries anything." We all agreed with this, Tucker reluctantrly, as Dani and I followed Sam, and Gregor with no sign of Malika.

First they went into the park skipping rocks, then they went to see a romance movie – one I know Sam would never want to see – and then they're at the mall having spaghetti, as Dani and I looked through the ceiling at this, I say completely grossed out, "Oh, man if they share a strand of spaghetti, I'm going to hurl!" Then Dani besides me says, "Me too!" But Dani looks at the ground and asks me as she points to the spot in the ground, "Uh, Danny? Are those the Guys in White?" I look down and noticed she was right.

Before they could notice Dani, I tell her, "Dani, listen to me, go outside where the cars are and stay there, in human form. Hide there until I find you, okay?" Dani nods as she tells me, "Be careful." Dani flies away as the Guys in White sees me as they blast me with ecto-blasts that made my fly through the ceiling going intangible.

As soon as I stopped in the air, I looked around and said to myself, "Close…but they'll never catch me now!" But then my hopes are dashed as one of the two agents appear as he tells me, "Guess again, kiddo!" They appear with ecto-guns as I tell them, "What's the matter with you two?! My sister, her boyfriend and I are not doing anything! Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

Then the other guy says, "Two unauthorized entities, which you have a scale seven of ectoplasm power?! And your sister which has scale of ten ectoplasm power, and the other ghost kid, who has no ectoplasm power but has scale 10?!" Then the other Guy in white says, "A prepubescent specter and two young specters operating freely? Unacceptable!" But I tell them pulling out a white chest hair, "Hey! I have totally hit puberty! See?! That's totally a chest hair!"

But they blast me anyway as I fall to the ground and find a place to turn back human, which I did without a problem. The Guys in White disappear as Danielle appears, worried sick in her human form as she asks me, "Are you alright, Dad?" I smile as I tell her, "Yeah, Danielle. I'm fine." I took a look around once more cheking to see if the Guys in White were still around and found no one in sight. I then say to myself, "Could this week get any worse?"

Gregor and Sam then come out of the mall, as I overhear Gregor telling Sam, "Wait, Sam. There's something I must tell you right here and now." Sam asks what it is, as Gregor tells her holding her chin in one hand, "You have little tiny strand of spaghetti hanging from your lip. Right here." And then…he kisses her?! And she accepts it putting her arms around him?! I then say to myself, "Okay. Now, it's officially worse." Then Dani says, "I now officially hate the guy."

Just before Dani and I turned ghost, I say to myself, "I'm beginning to think that spying is better left to soulless government drones." Dani pats me on my shoulder as she tells me, "Me too. Maybe if we're lucky, Jack and Dawn's date didn't get ruined." I smile at this hoping she was right. Dani and I turned ghost as we fly away, with us not noticing, that Sam didn't fully accept the kiss, and she now doesn't know what to really think of him…

* * *

Jack's POV:

Dawn and I are now eating our stuffed crust pizza with Donnie,and he already loves it! Donnie eats his cheesy stuffed crust, as he exclaims, "Mmm! Delicious cheesy goodness!" Dawn laughs at this as she hugs him and tells him, "Well, I'm glad you like it! Your definietly my kid!" I smile at this, as I tell him, "Same here, Donnie. Your definietly a Frost and a Fenton!"

Donnie smiles as Dawn then asks him a question, "Can I ask you something, Donnie? How did you know Jack and I were your parents?" Donnie sighs and he tells us, "I looked into a computer, that held Vlad's information about Dani and I. That was when I saw my DNA was made up with the both of your DNA. The same for Dani with Danny's and Sam's DNA. I never told Vlad I found the information. So I made the connection and figured Vlad is a bad guy, and you three are good guys."

Dawn and I looked at him, upset that his upbringing has been bad, as I tell him, "Either way, we're glad that your in our lives. Dawn and I have been worried we were unable to have children. But thanks to a friend of ours, Dawn is going to become immortal so she can be with me. And with a little persuading, you can be too." Then Donnie asks excitedly, "Really?!"

Dawn nods with a smile and tells him, "Yep. You'll be with us whenever your ready." Donnie laughs and smiles as he hugs us both tightly. A few minutes later, Jamie appears with his mom and Sophie. When Donnie and Dani cam along, I told Jamie and Sophie about them. They were both shocked, the same with the Guardians. So the rest of the Guardians decided it would be best to meet them on the first day of summer vacation.

Right now, Jamie and Donnie are playing on the arcade games. Dawn is with me as she leans into me as we watched Donnie play. Dawn asks me, "Even though Vlad created him, we made a great kid." I look at her and smiled as I hold her close telling her, "Your right about that. Donnie's a great kid, because he has mother's noble side." Dawn smiles as she leans in closer as she says, "And he has his father's gentle and generous side. Look at him and Jamie. Perfect best friends right off the bat."

I hold her even closer, as I fiddle with the ice heart necklace I gave her, and the snowflake ring on her ring finger. The jewelry I gave her then gave me a great idea for another gift. I'm so lucky to have her. I just hope that no one, not even Malika or Pitch would ever separate us. If only we knew that a familiar girl wearing sunglasses saw Dawn and I with envy and jealousy as she looks at the jewelry Dawn is wearing…

* * *

Danny's POV:

The next day came as we're all eating lunch outside of school. Dani and Donnie decided to stay here for another few days before they came back to hang out with us for Summer Vacation. So Dawn packed them lunches without mom and dad knowing. Danie and Donnie are with us eating lunch at our school, since they decided to hang out with us for shool. As long as they became invisible, that is,and in human form.

So I ask Sam nonchalantly, "So, Sam. Did you do um, anything fun last night?" Sam answers, "Not really, no. Just hung out." But I tell her annoyed, "With Gregor?" But Tucker, Dusk, Jack and Dawn tell me together, "We wouldn't do that." Then Sam geets even more annoyed as she asks me, "Why is it any of your business?"

I lean into her face as she questions me, "What are you doing?" But I sit back down in my seat answering her, "Just checking for pimples, dimples or spaghetti sauce…" Then I hear Dawn, Jack, Donnie and Dani facepalm themselves saying together, "Idiot." Sam figures out what that last part meant as she gasps and accuses me, "Were you spying on me?!"

That's when Dawn, Jack, Tucker and Dusk tells me, "Told you it was a bad idea to spy on her." I growl at this as Dani tells Sam, "It was only Danny and I. We were worried." Sam then yells at Dani and I, "You both used your ghost powers to spy on me?! You've really crossed the line here!" But I get angry at her and tell her, "Not you! I was spying on Gregor! And Tucker and Dusk were spying on Dawn, Jack and Donnie to make sure Malika wouldn't try anything. They're both so obviously working for the Guys In White!"

But Sam gets even more mad as she tells me, "Oh, so that's it! The only way a boy can like me, is if it was part of a plot to get you? Ego, much?" But then Gregor appears and Sam leaves with him. Tucker then tells me, "I think we can guess the answer, but how did it go last night?" I tell him, "Well, I got hit in the face with a rock, Gregor kissed Sam, and the Guys in White attacked again, so there's got to be a connection with them and Gregor! What about you guys?"

Dusk tells me, "Malika was there at the pizza place watching Jack and Dawn." Jack then exclaims, "She did?!" Dusk nods and tells him, "Yeah, she was there, saw Donnie and looked at Dawn with envy and jealousy. But mostly, she was looking at Dawn's jewelry." She then turns to Dawn and tells her, "There might be a chance she'll try and steal the ring and necklace, so you should keep them safe."

Dawn nods at this as she holds onto Jack, scared for her life and Donnie holding onto Dawn. Jack holds onto her tighter, as Tucker and I came up with a plan. Tucker and Dusk will hang out with Gregor, Sam and Malika, so they can be moles and keep an eye on them. Tucker and Dusk leaves, as Dawn, Jack, Donnie, Dani and I hear one of the Guys in White talk to Mr. Lancer as we made our way over there without being seen, "The Purpleback Gorilla research we traced goes back to an assignment you gave in your class."

Mr. Lancer then tells them, "And what makes you two think I want to cooperate with the feds?" The black member of the Guys in White tells Mr. Lancer, "Because ghosts pose a constant threat to your student body." Then the white member of the Guys in White tells Mr. Lancer, "And because we're with the government and have access to your tax records..." Them Mr. Lancer tells them eagerly, "What do you want to know and how fast do you want to know it?"

Immediately, the five of us figured out, this was getting too close. So we decided to lay low, so Tucker and Dusk can do their thing.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

A few days have passed, and Tucker likes hanging out with Gregor and Malika, which is weird, because maybe they aren't spies for the Guys in White, and Malika hasn't tried anything. Not only am I scared, but now I'm confused. If they're not Guys In White members, and if they're appearances don't match in Hungary, then who are they? Right now, its gym class. I had to put my ice heart necklace and snowflake ring in my locker, for gym.

Danielle joined in for the girls side in her ghost form since Donnie can't go in the girls side. I open up my locker in gym as I changed into my blue jeans, purple shirt, and my dark gray jacket, and when I was about to grab my necklace and ring, but I felt nothing and looked into my locker and saw they were gone! I then screamed, and almost fell. I have to find them! The necklace and ring are my connection to Man in the Moon. And the itens Jack made for me out of his love!

I grabbed my stuff and ran into Jack as I told him, "Jack, the necklace and ring, they're gone!" Jack looks at me shocked as he grabs my shoulders and tells me, "Dawn, listen to me. We'll find them, but you have to calm down." I take a few deep breaths and let them out as I tell him, "It must have been Malika!" Then Dani appears invisibly and tells me, "That's because she did. I saw her break into your gym locker and steal them. You need to find them and fast!"

Jack nods and tells Dani, "Thanks for your help, Danielle. When Danny comes out of the locker room, tell him what happened." Dani nods as gym class ended and Donnie and I meet up as I tell him what happened. Donnie agrees to help saying, "No one will break up my mom and dad!" Donnie and I decided to be invisible, as Jack found Malika wearing the necklace and ring, and she's shivering?

Jack gets angry as he sees Malika wearing the jewelry as he tells her grabbing her wrist angrily, "Give me back the ring and necklace now, Malika! They weren't made for you. They were made for Dawn only!" Malika wrenches her wrist away from him and tells him, "They are mine now. The girl you supposedly 'love' is how you say, homely, and does not deserve you. Only someone truly beautiful as myself can have you."

Jack angrily pushes her against the locker and tells her, "Your wrong about that! Dawn Fenton is the one person I promised to love, protect and care for with all my heart, Malika. I promised her she would never be alone for the rest of her life! That necklace and ring are proof of that! I made those just for her, and had jewelers make them for me. As I told an arch-enemy of mine, no one can replace Dawn, not even you! You give me the ring and neckalce back, and I won't hit you."

I look at Jack shocked and so did Donnie as he tells me softly, "Wow, dad can get mad when he can be, huh?" I nod for his answer as Malika growls and tells Jack, "I'll never give them back, as long as that bitch is still alive!" Then Malika calms dwn as she tells Jack, "Unless, you kiss me. You kiss me, and I'll give them back to you. Do we have a deal?"

I quickly turn back to visible when no one else was around and when Malika didn't notice me, Jack tells her, "No deal, bitch! I would rather bathe in the firey pits of hell before I did that!" Then Jack smirks and tells her, "Besides, my girl is here." Malika sees me in fear, as I tell her with a small smile, "Give me back my jewelry now, and I won't tell on you."

Malika then gets scared as she takes off the ring and necklace, but then she smirks and throws them to the ground as she tells me, "If I can't have them, then neither can you!" She goes to stomp them, where seconds later, she says her foot hurts. She cris out in pain as I grab the ring and necklace as I look at Jack for explanations, "Oh, yeah! I made them so hard, that nothing can break them." I smile at him and smile in glee seeing Malika run away in anger with her foot in pain!

I look at Jack as he grabs the ring and puts it back on my ring finger and outs the necklace back around my neck. I smile at him, and kiss him on the cheek, and Donnie hugs us both. Let's hope that now Malika will leave us alone!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Danielle and I saw Jack, Dawn and Donnie come out with smiles on their faces as they told me what happened with Dawn's jewelry. I told them about the talk I had with Gregor. I realized that Gregor and Malika may not even be part of the Guys in White. Which means, I really was wrong.

Dani and Donnie fly up to our bedrooms and phased in as Jack, Dawn and I got called into the kitchen, only to see the two Guys in White agents talking to our mom and dad. The black member tells us bringing out a PDA, "We managed to trace this PDA to Tucker Foley. We figure the ghost must be an associate of his." But I nervously tell them, "Have you checked Dash Baxter?"

Then the white member tells us, "Affirmative. He's too much of an oaf to be one of the ghost kid males. And you, your too prepubescent. As for the couple behind you, they are too young." Okay, now I'm offended. So are Dawn and Jack as the white member continues talking, "And its not that Manson girl, or that Dusk girl. Which leaves that Gregor and Malika kids we saw them hanging out with."

Then the black member says, "Of course! How did we not see that? They've got white hair and so does two of the ghost twins." They then leace with ecto-guns as we realize that Gregor and Mailka really aren't members of the Guys in White. And Sam, Tucker, and Duak are in the line of fire! We have to save them!

* * *

Sam's POV:

Tucker, Dusk, Malika, Gregor and I are at the observatory at nighttime. Dusk tells us looking through a telescope, "Not bad, a new moon. Do you guys want to check it out?" I smirk at seeing Malika in pain where her right foot is. Dawn called earlier and told me what happened. That's what Malika gets for trying to ruin a perfectly good couple! Even though Malika is bad, that doesn't mean Gregor is bad, right?

Gregor then pulls me away as he wants to talk to me in private. When we stopped he tells me, "I will not mince words, Sam. I like you, and I would like to go steady."I look at him in awe as he tells me, "With you, only and not your losing friends, Tucker, Dusk, Danny, Dawn and mostly Jack." But I tell him as I tell him, "It's loser, and I don't agree with that. Tucker maybe annoying, Danny and Jack maybe over protectove of Dawn and I, and Dusk may be overbearing at time, but hey, she has a horrible dad, but they're all my best friends, they're all a part of the package. If you won't be there friends, I'll never date you."

Tucker and Dusk appear with Malika as Tucker annoys Gregor as Gregor then yells at Tucker with no accent, "Dude, do you ever stop talking?! Do you know how obnoxious you are, with your stupid jokes, and your lamo technology?! Idiot!" Dusk growls and punches him in the gut telling Gregor and defending Tucker, "Hey, no one talks like that to my boyfriend! Anyone who does, I'll hurt them!"

I then get angry and tell Gregor and Malika, or whatever his and Malika's real names are, "You two were faking everything?! The accent, liking my friends, just to get on my good side?!" Then I turn to Malika and yell at her, "And you?! Stealing mt best friend's jewelry, one of which was an engagement ring?!" Malika then yells surprised, "What?! Engagement ring?! I thought it was just a regular ring! You mean to tell me, that the homely bitch is actually engaged to the amazingly hotness of Jack"?!"

Dusk nods and tells her, "Uh, duh! What, did you think they were just boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Then Gregor tells Sam annoyed, "Uh, I'm a guy! Hllo! I mean, I really like you, but come on! Your friends are weird, and idiots!" I get even angrier as he then asks me sadly, "We're through, aren't we?" But I smirk and tell him, "Oh, beyond!"

Then Gregor and Malika leaves seeing new friends to hang out with and Malika limping as Dusk asks me, "Can I hit Malika for you?" Then Tucker asks me, "Can I hit Gregor for you?" All of a sudden, a missile appears missing us and heads toward Gregor and Malika. Luckily they dodged it as I tell them, "Thanks, but I think that's covered for the both of them." A jet plane appears and its those Guys in White members and saw them aiming for Gregor and Malika as I yell at them, "Gregor, Malika even though I think you two are the biggest jerks, RUN!"

They do so, as they see the jet firing at them with Gregor helping Malika. Where are Danny, Dawn, Donnie, Dani and Jack when we need them?!

* * *

Danny's POV:  
Dani, Donnie, Dawn, Jack and I are now in our ghost/Frost forms flying all over the city to find Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Gregor and Malika, and we can't find them anywhere. We then hear an explosion over at the observatory as Jack says, "Oh, no! We're too late!" We all fly there as the Guys in Whtie fire at Gregor and Malika. They think they have the ghost kids on the run until we knocked on the plane with Dani and Donnie hiding. The Guys in White look at us confused, as I tell them, "You boys looking for us?"

Then Dawn tells them, "Because I think you boys are looking for the wrong ones." We then phase both agents out of the plane as it crashes as Jack tells the Guys in Whit, as I hold one and Dawn is holding the other, "Guys? We're only going to say this once, stay away from those kids!" They then question, "Or what?!"

So we dropped them at a building where there base is and dropped them in a muddy puddle. We even found out that their agent names are O and K. We fly away and found Dani and Donnie as they told us they are fine. We even checked on Dusk, Tucker and Sam as they told us their fine.

The next day came, as we all meet up at school as I tell Sam, "So, I'm sorry. I neveer should have betrayed your trust by spying on you and your boyfriend." Then Dawn tells Sam, "And I should have doen something about Malika sooner." But Sam tells us, "He's not my boyfriend. I dumped him as soon as I found out you were right about him being a phoney. And Malika being an even badder person then Paulina. Apparently, that is the only way a guy could like me."

But Tucker tells Sam, "That's not true." Then I tell Sam, "That's totally not true! There's a million reasons why a guy could like you. I mean, you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty-!" I then realized what I said as I stopped as Sam blushes as I then tell her, "Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz. Still friends?"

Sam answers Danny, "The best for you guys." Dawn hugs Sam and tells her, "Trust me on this, Sam. Your guy will come." Then Jack tells Sam, "Yeah, you're a great person. I'm just glad before I came along you've been a great friend to Dawn." Then Dusk tells Sam, "Yeah, I mean if Tucker and I can be together and Jack and Dawn can be together, then you and Danny can get your own dream partner."

Sam smiles at this as everything is starting to go to normal. Sam, Tucker and Dusk told us that Gregor and Malika ran away like girls revealing they're both from Michigan, and that they're real names are Elliot and Tiffany. Makes sense. Dani and Donnie left for more around the world fun before summer vacation, and the rest of the Charm's girls appeared just in time. Summer vacation is only another couple of days away, and we all can't wait!

If only we knew, that when Summer vacation starts, our lives will start to end, and that an old enemy or two are coming back…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What will the next big adventure be? Why is Freakshow here and who is his accomplice? What is the Reality Gauntlet? And will Danny's, Dawn's and Jack's secret identities be revealed?! Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	22. Chapter 22 Reality Trip Part 1

Hello, fellow readers! So this chapter is a bit different. Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Due to time, I'll only be able to update this story with either one chapter or two chapters. I got sick this week, so I'm only doing one chapter. Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 22: Reality Trip Part 1

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jack and I are getting ready for the last day of school, but it turns out we overslept as I say to myself, "Oh, crud! Of all the days to oversleep…" I just got my shirt on and ruffled my hair until it's neat, with Jack appearing in his red t-shirt and blue jeans with brown sneakers and Dawn wearing her purple t-shirt, her dark gray jacket, blue jeans and white tennis shoes, with hers and Jack's backpack, with Jack telling me with a smirk, "Can't have Lancer keep us after on the last day school, so…"

Then Dawn says with her own smirk, "So, why don't we take the aerial route?" With that, Dawn, Jack and I turned ghost/Frost forms and we fly out of the house with our backpacks, but as we did, dad was taking a shower and he yells at the three of us, "You! Ghost kids! I get my hands on you three, I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!" Dad then fires an ecto-blast from his ecto-gun, but luckily the three of us dodged it.

I then say to myself, as the three of us fly away, "Which is a perfect example of why we won't be going ghost or Frost during our Fenton Family vacation." We then hear dad yell at us threateningly, "Listen to me when I'm talking to you three!" But then Dawn yells out as we continue flying to school, "Starting at 3:30, we don't have to listen to anyone for a long, long time!" Then Jack yells with us, "Three months to be exact, and my first summer vacation!"

We laugh at this, and as we got to school, Dani and Donnie appeared and asked if they could go to school with us. We agreed as I hoped that nothing could ruin our summer vacation, but like all of our adventures, we didn't realize that an old enemy is coming back…

* * *

Freakshow's POV:

Here I am, rotting in my cell, at the Penitentiary of Amity Park, all thanks to Danny and Dawn Phantom, those horrible kids who foiled my plans. Especially the girl. They will pa for having me locked up in here. The two Guys in White agents appear as Agent O tells me, "We hope you've been enjoying your stay with us, Freakshow." I greet the Guys in White Agents with, "Ooh! The Guys in White: Top-Secret ghost catchers who can't actually catch ghosts!"

But then Agent O presses a button and my assistant Lydia appears in a tank, as Agent K tells me, "Care to revise that last statement?" I look at her in shock as I was shackled to my seat as Agent O tells me, "She's no longer under your control." I then ask them reluctantly, "What do you want?" Then Agent K tells me his answer, "Your knowledge of ghostly items. Anything you care to tell us about this?"

Agent K presses a button and something comes out of the ground revealing a gauntlet and four sparkling gems as I then say in shock, "The Reality Gauntlet!" But seeing as there was a reason I tell them, "Never heard of it." Agent O then tells me, "We know how you envy ghosts." That's when Agent K shows me a picture as he tells me, "And we believe this to be an object of enough spectral power to eradicate ghosts forever! Perhaps, including these three!"

The picture is of the ghost twins that locked me in here for about a year, but the third child in this, escapes me. Who is that other boy? I realized this was my chance to escape, as I then tell them, "Aha, that Reality Gauntlet! I believe I've heard of it after all!" They then release me as I begin to tell them and ask them about the Gauntlet, "Now then…The Reality Gauntlet. Hmm…Well, I don't know that much about it. But, I believe these things play a key role. May I try it on?"

Both agents tells me reluctantly that it'd be alright, since it doesn't work, but if they only knew. So I tell them as I grab the red squared gem, and put it on the Gauntlet, "Joy! Each of these gems, has a power. The red one? The Gem of Life! It can make anything come alive!" Then I pick up yellow diamond gem as I put it on the Gauntlet, "And I believe this one is the Gem of Form. It can transform anything into anything else-uh so I've been told."

They start to look suspicious, as I then continue holding up the blue circular gem as I tell them as I put the gem on the Gauntlet, "And this? Is the Gem of Fantasy. It can make your dreams real." I then grab the fourth gem on the table which is somehow a star shaped purple gem. This gem has a special power, one no one has heard of. As I put in the gem, it sparkles bright as I tell the Guys in White, "This purple gem? It is the Gem of Belief. It's a powerful gem, anything that's considered imaginary, like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, the gem makes you see them as if they were ordinary people."

I then tells them, "These four gems, if touched in the proper sequence, will allow the wearer to control all reality! But, the Gauntlet is useless without its power source." But I grab the gem from my left earring as I tell the Agents, "Which I just so happen to have right here!"

They try to stop me, but I already put the gem in and the Guantlet comes to life as I activated the Gem of life as I tell the Agents, "Have a little taste of the Gem of Life!" The blast of power from the gem hits the Agents bazookas as they wrap around them as I exclaim in happiness, "Now that's what I call living!" But thanks to what I did, the Gauntelt runs out of power as I say to myself, "Blast! If I only knew the sequence to activate all the gems, I could control all reality! Still…"

I then grab an ID card from Agent K and used it on the console to where Lydia is trapped and I free her as she bows down to me and I tell the Agents, "This concludes our demonstration. Now, if you'll excuse us…!" Lydia frees me from the Penitentiary, as she flies us over it and I ask her, "What should we do with our newfound freedom? Dinner? Movie? Make myself ringmaster of all reality?" I laugh evilly at this as I didn't realize as I first put in the Gem of Belief, something in the Shadows was watching this with an evil gleam in his eyes…

* * *

Dawn's POV:

School is now finally let out, and Summer Vacation is finally here! Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Dusk and her friends, Dani and Donnie and I got outside of the school as Danny, Sam, Tucker and I held out papers as we got down the stairs and into fresh air as Danny exclaims to us, "Finally! I've been looking forward to this summer vacation forever! The twelve of us traveling together cross-country seeing the sights. Cape Canaveral Space Center in sunny Florida."

Then Tucker explains as he looks at his paper, "The comic book Sci-Fi and Fantasy expo in sunny San Diego." Hen Sam tells us all, "Gothapalooza in the bleak Nevada desert." And I look at my paper with a big grin, "And the Battle of the Bands in the beautiful New York City's Times Square." The whole Charm's band got invited to the Battle of the Bands being held in New York. It turned out the last time we performed, somebody saw our show and invited us for the Battle of the Bands in Times Square in New York. We couldn't wait!

Danny then tells us all, as the back of the school is set up for a concert, "But tonight we rock out at the Dumpty Humpty concert." Jodi exclaims in excitement, "I can't wait for the Battle of the Bands! This will be the best summer yet!" Then Arianna tells me, "Jamie can't wait either. His mom wanted me to tell you that she wants you to pick him up from school for a sleepover." I nod and tell her, "Sure thing. I love having Jamie over."

Sarah then tells us, "I always wanted to go to Times Square, and now we can!" The Blythe cheers out, "Same here! I can't wait for the awesomeness of rocking out!" Then Dusk tells us all, "And the best part of it all, no evil parents! At least for me anyway." Then Finally Jack tells us, "And this will be my first summer vacation where I will never melt thanks to the watch." I smile at this as Jazz appears and bumps into Danny.

Danny and Dani help pick up Jazz's books as Danny reads the title of one, "'Ghost Envy for Dimwits?'" Then Dani reads the subtitle of the book as she asks Jazz, "'Ghosts are Not the Boss of Me'? What is this?" Jazz then tells us as she gets all of her books, "My College entrance thesis on ghost envy, Dani. College might be a year and a half away, but you can't be too prepared. In fact, did you know that ghosts often-!"

But Danny interrupts her telling her, "Don't know, don't care. Not listening." I tell everyone as to prove it, "From now on it's no more pencils, no more books, and…no going ghost so our parents can't tear us apart molecule by molecule." Then Donnie says, "Yeah, I want to spend practically my first summer vacation with my true mom and dad!" Then Dani exclaims, "Same here!"

That's when Sam asks us, "Which reminds me, how did you guys convince my parents to let me spend an entire summer with your parents?" You see, Danny and I actually overshadowed Sam's parents, and with that, Sam was able to go, so Danny tells Sam, slyly, "Uh, let's just say we finally got under their skin." …At least he thought he was talking to Sam, as she, Tucker, Jazz and every other member of our group disappeared except for Jack, Danny, Dani, Donnie and I.

All of a sudden, a ghost appears, and we recognize her, she's Freakshow's assistant back when Danny was under his control, which means he must be close by! She's scaring everyone with her ghostly tattoos, we then hear Sam, Dusk and Tucker being carried away by ghost bats, while the other Charm's girls are fighting off evil tattoos. If Freakshow is behind this, he is so going to get it!

* * *

Sam's POV:

I have a bad feeling about this as Tucker, Dusk and I were lifted away by ghost bats as I ask Tucker and Dusk as we're being carried away, "Remind me again: why do we hang out with a pair of twins who have ghostly enemies and a winter spirit?" Tucker answers with, "Because you have a crush on Danny?" Then Dusk says, "And your afraid he won't return those feelings back?"

I glare at them for that, as I hoped that they would come for us and soon!

* * *

Danny's POV:

As we saw everything happening, the five of us went to the stage and went ghost/Frost behind the curtains and we fly up into the air and I see Paulina being scared by three of the tattoos as she screams in fear as I blast them away from her. Thanks to this, she smiles I happiness as I fly away. Dani and Donnie came back as Dani tells me, "Donnie and I got rid of some of those tattoos." Then Jack and Dawn appear with Dawn saying, "Jack and I got rid of some too. I hope we can find Sam and Tucker."

I tell them, "Yeah, we better hurry and figure out where they went and soon!" We told the Charm's girls that we were going to find the other members of the group and Dawn quickly picked up Jamie from school as we fly around trying to Sam, Tucker and Dusk. Before we left, we dropped Jamie off at our place for safety. If Freakshow is back, we need to be careful.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

The three of us are dropped at a railroad, but the bats wrap around us in a bundle, as a man appears that looks like a weird goth clown with a weird accessory on his right arm as Tucker and Sam scream in fear as they realize who kidnapped them, "Freakshow!" I question out, "Who?" Sam tells me, "Freakshow took over Danny's mind with a staff he could use to control ghosts. He almost got Dawn, but she was somehow immune." Really? Hmm…

Freakshow then greets Sam and Tucker creepy like, "In the anemic flesh! How's tricks?! Had a nice year while I was rotting in jail because of you?" Why does something tell me there's more than one evil being here? Freakshow then gets blasted with a purple ectoblast as Dawn, Danny, Jack, Dani and Donnie appear in their ghost/Frost forms, with Dawn blasting Freakshow as she tells him, "Actually, yeah! We've been working on our aims and getting new teammates!" Man, am I glad I have these guys!

Freakshow then blasts the barbed wire fence below us as it came to life and wraps all of them up in a bundle as they fall and Freakshow tells us, "And so have I! Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet." REALITY GAUNTLET?! How in the hell was he able to take that?! Freakshow then activates the yellow gem as he exclaims, "Which is twice as powerful now that I've activated the Gem of Form!" Freakshow blasts the oil tankers behind the others as they now become giant metal mecha-monsters!

But they're not exactly there, if you catch my drift. All five ghost teens got out of the trap as Jack laughs as he asks Freakshow, "What are they going to do?" Then Dani says as a comeback, "Rust on us?" But then Freakshow activates the Gem of Life toward the mecha-monsters as he exclaims, "And Freakshow said, 'Let there be life!'" Now the mecha-monsters come to life as they roar. One nearly hit them and the other grabbed Danny, Jack and Dawn by their suits/cloak/hoodie and flings them to the ground at Freakshow's feet.

Dani and Donnie saw this fight in fear as Freakshow tells us, "Hmm. That's odd. I commanded them to eat you three. Maybe I need more practice." Out of nowhere, the same Guys in White agents appear from our last encounter with them on a railcar. Something tells me they have something to do with this. One of the agents yells out, "Freeze, freaks!" But apparently, Freakshow then makes a cloud take form and life as a smiling dough-boy snow monster, and it falls taking the mecha-monsters and the Guys in White with it.

Freakshow then holds Danny and Dawn by their shirts and says, "Now, where were we? Ah, yes! I was going to ruin your livs the way you ruined mine!" But Danny and Dawn blast Freakshow with ecto-blasts as Danny, Dawn and Jack tells Freakshow together, "Show's over, freak." But that robed ghost assistant of his, I think, uppercuts Danny, Dawn and Jack as they're flung away to us three and Dani and Donnie making sue they're okay as Frakshow escapes with his assistant saying, "Looks like our little showdown is going to require…A bigger audience! A much bigger audience!"

They escape through a train as Sam, Tucker and I are finally released from our bundles and Freakshow makes his train come to life with wings as they fly away. Danny, Dawn and Jack in anger grab a hold of us. Danny with Sam, Jack with Tucker and Dawn with me as Sam tells them, "Danny! Dawn! Jack! What about Freakshow?!" We then see the Guys in White shivering as Dawn tells us, "Oh, let the jerksicles handle it."

Then Jack and Donnie say together, "We're on vacation!" They then take off as Dani and Danny tell us together, "Besides, we're hurt!" I have a very bad feeling about all of this. There was a reason why the Reality Gauntlet shouldn't be activated. Something tells me, besides Lydia, Freakshow could be working with someone else.

* * *

Freakshow's POV:

Lydia and I escaped as I thought over my precious plan for ruing both ghost kid's lives. But then a voice appears in the train telling me, "Ah, so you have a bone to pick with those ghost twins as well." I look around on my front, but when I turned around, a man was there wearing a black kind of robe, gray skin, black hair and gold eyes with an evil grin as demand him, "Who are you?"

The man then introduces himself, "My name is Pitch Black, aka the Boogeyman. I saw that the ghost twins are your enemies. Their my enemies as well from Easter last year. I can help you defeat them, and with the Reality Gauntlet that you now have in your possession, we'll be able to ruin not only their lives, but making their biggest fears come true! What do you think, Freakshow? Do you accept my deal?" He outstretches his hand as if for a handshake.

I thought it over, and if this man was trying to defeat them, he might need al the help he can get, since now there are five ghost kids. I let out an evil smirk as I shake his hand tell him, "Deal." And with that, our deal was struck. Combined with both the Gauntlet and this strange man, all of those ghost kid's lives will be ruined!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The concert at our school begins with us waiting for the band Danny, Dani, Jack, Donnie and I are grinning with excitement as Sam reads out of a book with Sam, Tucker, Jamie, Dusk, the rest of my band listening to her, "The Reality Gauntlet consists of five gems which…" But Danny stops Sam from reading further as he tells her, "Guys! Come on! It's summer!" I then tell them agreeing with Danny, "As in 'no more pencils, no more books.'" Jamie came with us as we all got back.

But Tucker tells us, "You might wanna take a look at this book. Especially the author." Danny, Jack and I grab the book as we read out the Author's name, "Frederich IsakShowenhower"? Dani and Donnie laugh beside us saying, "That's a funny name!" Jodi then comes up and fold the page and covers part of the last name which now the author's name reads, 'Freakshow.'

But Danny tells Sam, "Well, we don't care, Sam! As of right now, Freakshow is not our problem." Jodi tells Danny, "Oh, really? So lives aren't as important as your summer vacation?" I tell Jodi, "Trust me, Jodi. We do care, but we just want a normal vacation." Then Donnie speaks up saying, "Yeah, same here. I don't care about this kind of problem, not yet anyway."

But then Jamie speaks up saying, "I think we should find Freakshow and beat him instead of this." The drumming begins as this was Danny's favorite part where the band comes out of a giant egg. But as the smoke clears, the egg comes to life where the band members are inside of it as everyone gasps and Freakshow appears on stage as he tells everyone, "Are you kids ready to have a great summer? Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall!"

Freakshow laughs as Lydia appears grabbing Sam, Tucker and Dusk as Danny getting angry says, "Will this vacation ever start?" We quickly tells Jodi and the rest of the girls to stay on the bleachers with Jamie, while Danny, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I fall through the bleachers and turn ghost/Frost as Freakshow traps everyone on the bleachers as seatbelts buckle on all of the seats, trapping them in the process, including Jodi and the other girls, and Jamie.

Danny, Jack, Donnie, Dani and I appear in the air as all five of us tell Freakshow together, "Show's over, Freakshow!" Freakshow then tells us, "Au contraire. That's French for 'I'll bet this hurts.'" Freakshow then punches Danny and I as I hoped that we could beat this idiot once and for all.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Mom and dad are packing for this trip as we're in the kitchen and the TV is on as I tell mom and dad, "But I can't go on this trip! I need to write my thesis on ghost envy." As I look at my parents, I say to myself, "If only I could find someone that fits the bill." MY college thesis, I need to work on, so I grabbed Dawn's Battle Journals in case I need them. But dad then sees a ghost on TV as he screams, "Ghost!" Mom and then watch the TV with eagerness as I then say to myself, "That was easy."

The newscaster then talks on the TV saying, "It's ghost-based chaos at the Casper High 'School's Out' concert where notorious ghost kids Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost are fighting for their afterlives, along with two ghost kids at their sides. Are they cousins, siblings or maybe they're kids?" WHAT?! I hope they'll be alright!

* * *

Danny's POV

Freakshow makes the drum set come to life as it becomes like a giant spider as everyone gasps and Freakshow laughs evilly. The drum spider then shoots out nets of web at Dani, Donnie, Jack, Dawn and I and traps us over at a goal post as we try to break free. Freakshow on the stage asks us, "Any last words? Might I suggest, 'Ah! Freakshow! Don't hurt us!'" Lucily we saw Sam, Tucker and Dusk get away from Lydia by pulling Lydia's hood down.

As Sam throws the book she has at Freakshow, she yells at him, "Leave them alone!" The book hits him in the side of the head, as we see Sam and Tucker grabbing the gauntlet with the yellow and blue gems. The five of us then get free as Dawn and I get to Sam, Tucker and Freakshow. Dawn touches the purple gem, Tucker with the yellow, me with the red and Sam with the blue and Dawn brings her other hand that touches the purple gem.

Freakshow then looks shocked and exclaims in awe, "You did it! You've found the combination that activates all the gems. Which means I control all reality!" But Sam in anger tells Freakshow, "Guess again, cue ball! As long as we're touching the gauntlet, we have just as much control as you do!" Freakshow throws us into the air, but we latch onto the Gauntlet not going to be thrown off.

Sam then quickly tells us as we each hold onto a gem with me holding the red, Sam with the yellow, Tucker with the blue, and Dawn with the purple gem, "Quick! According to the book, the gauntlet has a defense mechanism! Think of a place to hide the gem you're holding!" We all do so as the gems disappear and we all crash to the stage with Jack holding onto Dawn, and I fell on Dani by accident and Donnie is with Jack and Dawn. And Dusk is now with Sam and Tucker.

The drum spider then goes back to a normal drumset and everyone is free with Jamie excitedly coming up on stage, and Freakshow and his assistant have disappeared. I get up with Jack and Dawn, Donnie and Dani helping us up, and by accident all five of us turned back to human form and we finally noticed that everyone in school saw us transform as they all gasped and if that wasn't bad enough, the Guys in White Agents appear and a news copter records it all!

I then say to myself, "Um. Nobody saw that, right?" Dawn hits me in the head as she tells me, "Danny, I think the whole world saw!" Okay, now we're scared. That includes Jack, Dawn and I, and now Dani and Donnie. This will so not end well.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Everyone looks at us in awe, shock and confused as I overheard Dash exclaim in shock, "Holy sweat socks! Danny Fen-turd, Dawn Fen-Turd and Jack Overloser is are the Phan-turd twins and Frost?!" Then I overhear Paulina say, "And Danny and Jack are infatuated with me! This makes things so much easier! For me!" WHAT?! Ooh, I wish I could hit her now that she knows!

Everyone is just in awe as they all come up on the stage as Danny, Dani, Jack, Jamie, Donnie and I are getting closer to each other hoping no one will hurt us as we're in the spotlight. Then Sam, Tucker, Dusk and the rest of the Charm's girls appear in front of us to try and defend us, as Dusk lets out dark energy on her hands, same with Jodi and fire, Arianna with water, Sarah with earth and Blythe with air.

Tucker is using a stool and Sam with a microphone as Tucker tells everyone, "Back! Back, savages!" Sam then tries to tell us, "Well, uh. It could be worse?" But Danny annoyed asks her, "Really? How?" The Guys in White agents appear with a news copter as one of the agents tells us, "Nobody move!" I'm holding Donnie close to me as I tell him and Jack is holding Jamie close to him, "Don't worry, Donnie, I won't let them take you." I sure hope Mom, Dad and Jamie's mom aren't watching this!

* * *

Jazz's POV:

This is bad! Very bad! I was so hoping no one would find out yet as Mom gasps out a sentence as she and dad are watching the TV, "Our children are the ghost twins?!" Then Dad exclaims, "And Jack Overland is Jack Frost?!" I try to tell mom and dad, "Now, now, let's not go jumping to any insane conclusions!" But sadly, Tucker's, Sam's and Jamie's mom and Sophie appears as dad and Sam's dad get angry as Sam's dad tells my dad angrily, "We were watching Extreme Nanny Makeover when we found out your children and that boy are ghosts!"

Jamie's mom put Sophie down, as she runs over to me and I hold her up as dad yells at Sam's dad, "Why are you yelling at us?! Your spooky-ooky bat daughter has to be behind this!" Tucker's dad tries to stop the fighting when Jamie's mom yells at my parents, "Jamie and Sophie have been babysat by ghosts all this time?! I'll never be able to trust them ever again!"

I then get angry and yell at her, "HEY! If it weren't for my brother and his sister along with her boyfriend, Jamie and Sophie would have both died! Give them some credit! They saved them!" As I said this I grabbed my things on the table including the battle journals, along with Sophie, but before I could leave when Jamie's mother was about to question me, mom then tells everyone, "Maybe Danny, Dawn and Jack are the ghost triplets but it's not as though our ghost activities have ever put your families in any danger."

All of a sudden green tattoo like things appear swarming us and ties us allup as dad nervously tells them, "Until now." Dad is trying to protect mom, Sophie and I as Sophie cries, and just before we disappear, my last thought was, 'I hope everybody else is okay and that they save us!'

* * *

Danny's POV:

This is really bad! The Guys in White are now closer to us as Agent O tells us, "All non-humans are coming in for questioning." And the other agent tells us, "And experiments: Lots and lots of really painful experiments. Same for the two younger ghost kids." Donnie holds onto Dawn tighter as Danielle holds onto me as I tell the agents, "I don't think so!" I then tell Sam, Tucker and Dani, "Tucker, Sam, Dani grab hold of me!"

Then Dawn tells Donnie and Dusk, "Donnie, Dusk Grab onto me, then Jack grabs Jamie as Dawn, Jack, Donnie, Dani and I yell together, "Going ghost/Frost!" Dawn, Jack and I transform with Donnie and Dani as we fly out of there with the rest of the Charm's girls' in tow. Everyone below chants mine, Dawn's and Jack's name as Tucker tells us, "Guys! Your rock stars!"

But all of a sudden, Dawn, Jack, Donnie, Dani and I turn back human as Dawn says, "Who can't do anything!" As we fall down, Jack yells at the flying Charm's girls, "Find the Guardians! Tell them we'll need help!" Arianna yells at Jack, "Got it!" So Jodi, Arianna, Sarah and Blythe fly away as the rest of us landed on the stage as I tell them, "That Reality Gauntlet explosion must've messed with our ghost powers!" Then Jack says, "The same thing for the watch!"

Agents O and K come closer as Dani asks me in fear, "What do we do now?!" Sam then has an idea as she drags me to the crowd and yells, "MOSH PIT!" She tosses me into the crowd as I'm being taken away. Everybody else follows suit as Jack yells out, "Whoo-Hoo! This is awesome!" Then Jamie exclaims, "This is so cool! Now I know how the rock stars feel!" We hide in the crowd and run into a shed-like building as Dusk tells us, "I think we lost them!"

But suddenly, all nine of us were pulled into the building. It turned out Dash, Kwan and Paulina brought us into the locker rooms in the shed as Dawn, Jack and I ask them in confusion, "You're…helping us?" Dash tells us with a smile, "Well, duh! All three of you have only been helping us for, like, ever!" Then Dawn speaks up saying, "Thanks you guys! We need to disguise ourselves so they won't find us. We need some clothes!"

Dani then asks me, "I hope we get away from these guys and soon!" So thanks to the jocks and cheerleaders, Dusk, Dani, Dawn and Sam are wearing cheerleader outfits while Tucker, Donnie, Jack, Jamie and I are wearing football uniforms. We all sneaked out without the Guys in White finding us, when we got out and away from their view, Paulina tells Sam, "I want that back by Monday! Minus the Goth sweat." Before Sam could yell at her, we grabbed her and made our way to our place.

When we did, we're outside of the house as I tell everybody, "Okay, we zip in, get our stuff-!" Tucker interrupts me telling me, "Then what? Run away from home?" Dawn tells Tucker, "Well, what choice do we have? The whole world knows our secret! Well, except for Jack being the true spirit of winter."

Then Jack says, "But, if we can get the gauntlet, we can change reality so that none of this ever happened!" Jamie asks us, "Then let me help on this! I owe you guys for the times you saved me! Now, its my turn to help you!" Then Dani tells me, "Same here. I'm going to help you, no matter what! No one's taking my dad, uncle and aunt from me!" Then Donnie says, "Yeah, I want to be with mom and dad, and save the world!"

Dusk then tells us, "You know I'll help. Besides I have a theory about all of this happening." Then I smile as I tell them as I open the door, "Thanks you guys. Now, we all need to leave for a bit. Besides, it'll be better for everyone if we just-!" But then we're all shocked and confused as we see Guys in White members infiltrating our home wearing armored suits as Dawn says, "Uh, disappear?"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam, Tucker, Dusk and Jamie are captured by the Guys in White as Sam says, "For those still counting? That's three times we've been grabbed today." Agent K then says, "Humans are secure. Take down the abnormal children!" Danny growls out, "Where's our mom and dad?! Then I growl out, "What have you done with them?!" As we said this, I felt something slither up my shirt. That must have been Jack trying to calm me down.

Agent O, tells us, "Daniel Fenton, Dawn Fenton, Jackson Overland, Dusk Black, and unidentified ghost children, in accordance with the federal anti-ecto control act, Article 1 section 1 subsection A: You're all under arrest." Danny then tells them, "We're only gonna say this once...Let our friends go," Then Jack and I say together, "And get out of our house!"

Agent K is suspicious as he asks us, "Or what?" So Danny and I tell him together, "Or this!" Danny and I run to a curtain, open it and break the glass for 'In case of Fenton Emergency' and press the button as an alarm rings out and dad's voice appears on the speakers, "FentonWorks anti-creep mode activated. Our special today is: Fudge. I mean, pain."

Weapons such as claws appear as Sam, Tucker, Dusk and Jamie are free as Agent K orders all weapon wielding members, "Fire ecto-weapons!" They all do so as a glass window shaped like dad's head appears and protects all nine of us as Sam asks, "What's going on?!" So Danny answers her, "The house attacks anything using ecto-energy. So we can't go ghost, or else the house will attack us."

So I yell out, "So follow us and run!" Some soldiers try to tackle us but missiles appear from the TV launching out claws and pinning the soldiers to the wall and more claws beat down the soldiers as Jamie asks us, "Where are your parents?" Danny tells her, "Provably looking for us." Then Jack says, "Or a scalpel to dissect us with."

Dani then tells us, "Either way, we have to get out of here now!" We all run up the stairs as a soldier appears telling us to freeze, as we let him do it, but metal cutouts of mom and dad hit him to the walls. As we passed my room, I saw Chronos sleeping on my bed as I thought, 'Silly dog.' I quickly picked him up in my arms as we got to Mom and dad's room, lifted up the rug and got on the space as Danny commands, "Ten to the OP Center."

A blue, glass tube appears bringing us up to the OP Center and we're now inside it and we see Guys in White agent climbing up to it as Danny and I start pressing buttons as I say, "Time to lock up for the night!" All of the windows are sealed, but they're trying to get in through the roof with a laser, but Danny presses the button in the Fridge to make the whole OP Center a blimp.

With some rumbling, the whole OP Center became a giant blimp with dad's face on it, knocking all of the agents off as Sam questions us, "The Fenton Blimp?" Then Dusk questions, "What are we gonna do? Bore them off our tail in a low-speed chase?" Danny and I smile as we say together, "Not quite." We're still at the Fridge as Danny removes the ham and I press the button on the plate, and in a matter of seconds, the blimp detaches and the OP Center now becomes a jet plane.

Everybody is in their seats as Danny and I have the controls as Jamie tells us, "We're gonna destroy the school!" Dusk then yells, "Isn't that a good thing?" Then Danny and I got an idea as I yell to everyone, "Everybody, buckle up!" Danny activates the Auto Jack function as Danny and I got to our seats a balloon look-alike of dad appears at the controls as it tells us, "Auto Jack activated. Please buckle up and pass the fudge!" Danny and I do so with me holding onto Chronos.

Auto-Jack makes it turn and we almost hit a semi and we saw the Guys in White agents in their own jet planes as Sam says annoyed, "It's after five, why can't they quit like every other government employee?" So real quick, Danny and I become half-ghost, and got out of our seats as we make the whole jet plane and ourselves invisible. Donnie and Dani decided to help as Donnie tells us, "No way, are we letting you guys do this alone!"

We continue to make the whole plane invisible. If we only knew that the Guys in White are tracking us…

* * *

Jack's POV:

Hours later, and Dawn, Danny, Dani and Donnie are still making the plane invisible and Dusk and I begin to worry. Jamie is still a little scared this all happened, but I calmed him down. Just like I would with my sister. Sam tells our ghost friends, "Guys, we lost them yesterday. You can stop now." The jet goes back to visible as well as human form as I get to Donnie and Dawn. Luckily, they're both still breathing as I got them a bottle of water each as they drink them down.

Tucker then tells Danny and Dawn, "We should contact your parents." Danny answers this with, "And tell them what?" Then Dawn says, "'We're sorry we've been lying to you and please don't rip us apart molecule by molecule'?" Jamie tells them, "But maybe they'll take it a different way. They could be proud of you."

Then Dani speaks up to Danny, "Yeah, I mean it took a while for you to et used to me remember?" Then Donnie tells Dawn, "That's right, and you accepted me with open arms, you and Jack. Maybe your parents will still love you. Besides how will you know, unless you don't try?" That's when Dusk says, "You know, all of the kid's got a point."

Danny and Dawn smile at this a little as Danny says, "Yeah, maybe. Besides, If they have anything to say to us they can always contact us..." Something on the dashboard comes up as Dawn says, "Here we go..." I hold onto Dawn for support and so does Donnie. But on the screen, Freakshow appears as he tells us with an evil grin, "Oh! Hello. We hope we're not interrupting the worst days of your lives, ever! But it seems…I need your help."

Dawn and Danny get angry and so do I as Danny and Dawn yell together, "You miserable freak! " Then Danny yells, "Why would we ever help you?!" Freakshow gets angry as I thought I heard a snowglobe portal opening behind us, and Freakshow tells us, "We're sorry, did we say 'need'? We meant 'demand'!" He laughs evilly as he reveals a circus cage where Sam's parents, Tucker's parents and Jamie's mom and Sophie, even the rest of the Fenton family.

Jamie yells in fear, "Mom, Sophie!" I hold onto Jamie definitely letting my anger show! Then a voice behinds us growl in anger, "You shadow-sneaking ratbag! When I get my hands on you, your going to regret taking the anklebiter and all of the families!" We all turned around and saw it was Bunny and the other Guardians. They made it along with the rest of the girls!

Sam then exclaims in shock, "He's got my parents!" But Tucker corrects her a little mad, "He's got all our parents!" Danny and Dawn look in shock as they say together, "Mom! Dad!" Freakshow then tells us, "Why look! We have something you all want, and you all know the locations of something we want! The gems. Which all you fools will retrieve if you ever want to see your families alive again! Oh, and just to keep it dramatic, you have four days."

But then Dusk asks Freakshow, "Hold it, Freakshow! You keep saying 'we'. If you have an accomplice, I'd like to know who it is!" Freakshow then smiles gleefully as he tells us all, "My partner is someone you all know, someone you all faced once before and defeated him. After all, the Guardians know him!" We all gasp and Dusk whispers fearfully, "No…"

Just then on the screen, the enemy we feared was back is back…Pitch Black has returned as he tells us all, "Hello, everyone. Its been a while." North growls angrily and yells, "Pitch! If any of their families get hurt because of you, you're going to regret it!" Sandy's even mad and pissed, and Tooth and Baby Tooth, are just plain steaming as Pitch then says, "Oh, stuff it fat man!"

Pitch sees Dusk and tells her, "As for you, my darling daughter, I know about your boyfriend and your friendship with Dawn. You should have joined me when you had the chance." Dusk growls at him and tells him, "Maybe, but if I did, I would have been hurting people and scaring them! That is not what I want to do! Mother was right about you! You never care about anyone or anything except for yourself and power! You never cared at all what I wanted to do! I HATE YOU!" She turns off the console and she's steaming mad!

Tucker goes to her and tells her as he grabs her shoulders and massages them, "Calm down, Dusk. You need to calm down or else no one will get saved!" Dusk takes a deep breath and calms down and tells Tucker with a small smile, "Thanks babe." She kisses him on the cheek as Tooth tells me, "We're sorry we couldn't get here sooner!"

Baby Tooth sees Dawn and stays on her shoulder as Sarah then says, "Right now, we should all care about what we're going to do now."

* * *

Danny's POV:

This is great! Just great! This is the worst summer vacation ever! Then I remembered what the deadline is as I exclaim, "'Three days'? But we don't even know where to start looking!" Sam grabs the book and she tells me, "You know, school being out or not, you really should listen more. We're the ones that hid the gems, remember? Which means they're safe and sound at Gothapalooza."

But then Tucker says, "Except I was thinking about the comic book convention!" Then Danny says, "And I was thinking about the Space Center." Then Dawn says, "And I was thinking about the Battle of the Bands in New York's Times Square." That's when Donnie says, "Looks like we're gonna get that cross-country trip together after all!" We all then decide that we will go to Florida first to grab the first gem.

We've been driving for the first few hours. Jodi, Blythe, Sarah and Arianna decided to wait for us at the Battle of the Bands, while the rest of us get the gems. I then go to talk to Dani and ask her, "Dani, are you okay?" Dani nods and tells me, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just never thought our first summer vacation ever would start so badly!" I smile and hold her shoulder as I tell her, "Well, don't worry about it. We have the Guardians and Pitch's daughter to help. We'll save them, I promise." Dani smiles and hugs me, as I hope we really can win.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I talk to Jamie who looks a little scared as I ask him, "Jamie? I think I know the answer to this, but are you okay?" Jamie looks at me and tells me, "I'm scared, Dawn. Do you think we can save my mom and Sophie?" I smile at him and bring my arm around his shoulders and pull him closer as I tell him, "Definitely. If we were able to save the world from Pariah Dark, our alternate selves, and most of our villains, then we can beat Freakshow and Pitch. Just remember, don't be afraid. After all, as long as we're not afraid, they can't hurt us!"

Jamie smiles as he hugs me and tells me, "Thanks, Dawn!" I tell him, "Not a problem, little man. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with my son, okay?" Jamie nods as I go to Donnie and Jack as I ask Donnie, "You okay, Donnie?" Donnie answers me, "I think so. This may have been a bad way to start the summer, but I'm glad I'm spending it with you and dad, even if everybody knows."

Jack then tells Donnie, "Don't worry, kiddo. You and your sister will be safe as long as we're here." Donnie smiles at this as he hugs us both and he tells us, "I know. Can we meet the Guardians now?" We tell him yes and we got Donnie and Dani introduced to the Guardians. North was glad to have two new kids on his nice list, Bunny really liked them even Donnie, even though he has Jack's DNA. Tooth loves them to death and checked their teeth. Sandy loved them as well, even Baby Tooth and she's really picky about the friends she wants! Chronos was sent to the North Pole, I didn't want him hurt.

Dusk then calls for us as she's holding the book that has info about the Reality Gauntlet and she tells us, "I found something about the Gem of Belief. According to this, the Gem of Belief's power is to let all that are invisible be seen. In other words, all spirits. Even my dad. It says, 'As soon as the gem is put in the Reality Gauntlet, the invisible can be seen by all, whether they need belief or not. The invisible can be seen by young and old.' In other words, as soon it was put on, my dad was seen and able to come out! But if the gem is gone, then he doesn't have all of that power anymore."

North then booms out laughing, "Of course, it all makes sense now!" Then Bunny says, "Then all we have to do is get those gems, beat Freakshow and Pitch, and destroy the gems and Gauntlet, that way he'll never be believed in again!" We all agreed with this and we got to Florida and nearing the Space Station as Tucker complains, "No fair! How come we get to go to your place first?" Danny tells him annoyed, "Does it matter? We're not here to have fun! We're here to look for the Reality Gems!"

Sam then tells us, "Which according to Freakshow's book are activated by touch. So as long as nobody found it yet…Maybe this'll be easy!" but just as she said that, coming straight towards us is a space shuttle, but it has now come to life as it approaches to eat us, as Sam tells us, "It's…never easy, is it?" Then Dusk and I yell together at Sam, "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And that's the end of Part 1 of Reality Trip! Now for the questions! Will the alive spaceship eat them? Will they find all the gems? Do our heros have cosplayers? And will our ghostly hero's, human hero's and Guardian's be able to beat and defeat Freakshow and Pitch?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	23. Chapter 23 Reality Trip Part 2

Hello, fellow readers! Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Due to time, I'll only be able to update this story with either one chapter or two chapters. I got sick this week, so I'm only doing one chapter. Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the songs How Do You Love Someone and No Princess by Ashley Tisdale. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 23: Reality Trip Part 2

Danny's POV:

We all scream in terror as the living space shuttle chomps down on the jet plane and we get knocked back as Dawn tells the older Guardians, "You guys stay here with everyone else. Jack, Danny and I will take care of the spaceship!" Dawn, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I transformed into ghost/Frost forms and quickly Dani, Donnie, Dawn and I make the ship intangible and we're now free and we make it tangible once more.

We then get out of there as Dawn and I fired ecto-blasts along with Dani and Donnie but it doesn't work and we made it angrier as it charges into us and all five of us hang onto it as we see the red gem on the seat. We smiled at this, but the shuttle throws us off as we land on the ground. The Fenton Jet lands and Sam tells us on the PA System, "Guys, go! Get the gem!"

We all quickly fly back up to the ship, and before it could bite us we dodged it and we latch on the dorsal ridge of the shuttle, it tries to throw us off, and we hang on and decide to jump onto another part and continue to hold on and I accidentally peeled part of it off as I yell out, "I always wanted to ride on the space shuttle. Just not on the outside!" Dawn yells out, "I never wanted to ride on it PERIOD!"

I quickly fly over to the visor and make myself intangible and grab the red gem cheering, "Yes!" Dani yells at me, "Nice job, Dad!" But because of me taking the gem, the ship became motionless again and it falls from the sky with all of us screaming and heading toward the Fenton Jet! So quickly I make myself intangible and Jack, Dawn, Dani and Donnie appear beside me as I sit at the controls and say to myself, "Okay, I've run this simulation a million times on my computer."

Jack yells at me, "Well, you might want to hurry up!" Then Donnie yells, "Yeah, sis and I don't want to become full ghosts yet!" After flipping a couple of switches, and pressing buttons, and making sure the nose of the shuttle gets pulled up with the steering mechanism and the others in seats, I successfully landed it and made the parachutes within it appear and it comes to a stop and I smile at this, hardly believing I actually did it!

We all got out of the ship and out onto the ground as I cheered out, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Eagle has landed! In-tact!" Dawn hugs me tight as she tells me, "Congrats Danny! I knew you could do it!" Then Dani hugs me telling me, "Ditto. That was awesome!" Then Donnie tells me, "Yeah! Almost like a roller coaster mom told me about!"

All of a sudden, The two Guys in White members appear in their jets with one telling us on speaker, "Attention Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom, Dawn Fenton a.k.a. Dawn Phantom, and Jackson Overland a.k.a. Jack Frost, and two juveniles. Give yourselves up!" A missile is released, but its heading towards the Fenton Jet, and as it hits the jet is destroyed with everyone in it!

Dawn gasps as she hugs Jack and Jack is shaking with anger. They are so going to get it! But all of a sudden, everyone comes out on Fenton Go-Carts, with Tucker on one, Sam on one, Jamie and Dusk on one, and the Guardians came out of a hole that Bunny made, with Bunny in one go-cart, Tooth and Sandy in one and North in the other. We sigh in relief as the Guys in White's jets fire more missiles as everybody on ground level dodges them and sam, Tucker, Dusk and Jamie drive out of there with the Guardians.

Jack gets on with Jamie and Dusk as I make Sam and Tucker intangible, Dani and Donnie makes the Guardians intangible and Dawn is making Dusk and Jamie intangible. When we were far enough away which took a few hours, we stopped as I grabbed a Fenton Thermos I snagged earlier, as I say to myself putting the red gem in the Thermos, "Let's just put you someplace where your ghostly energy can't get out. One Reality Gem found, three to go."

North then tells us, "Excellent! Lets find ze gems and quickly!" But Sam tells North, "We'll never make it across the country in time on these things!" But Dawn and I knowing our parent's tech, we pressed buttons on the carts and now the go-carts become hover go-carts as I tell her, "And now we will! Shall we?"

Bunny asks Sam with a smirk, "You were saying, Sam?" Sam ignores this as Jamie looks at the hover go-carts saying, "This is the greatest summer vacation ever!" Dawn, Jack and I smile at this as Donnie tells me, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Then Dani tells me, "An invitation? Lets go!" So everyone on hover go-carts follows Jack, Dawn, Dani, Donnie and I as we fly and we head off to the sunset.

* * *

Jack's POV:

We're all at a Bar-b-que restaurant for dinner since we all need our strength especially Donnie, Dani and Jamie. The Guardians got on their human disguises thanks to Dawn's inventions, so they could eat. Thank MIM for Bunny and Tooth, they had salads. Sam is trying to tell Tucker, "Can you hurry it up, Tucker? We're on a deadline. Emphasis on 'dead'!" Luckily we all finished eating at this point besides Tucker who now has a turkey as he tells Sam, "We have to eat, Sam. And I'm a meat connoisseur in the land of barbecue and bacon fat."

Dusk also tells Sam, "Same here. After all, the kids are hungry as well. We can't let them starve to death." That's when Tooth says, "Either way, if we're going to save your parents, we have to hurry." Sandy pokes on my shoulder and points me to the TV as my face becomes pale, and I tell everyone, "Uh, guys. You might want to see this."

The Newscaster on the TV is showing a video clip of Danny, Dawn, Dani, Donnie and I turning ghost/Frost as the Newscaster says, "If you have any information, please contact local authorities." The people who were watching this besides our group saw this as they started to call on their cell phones as Danny and Dawn tell those people together, "Uh…Sorry about this." Danny and Dawn quickly blast their phones away as we all get out of there and got on the hover go-carts.

But Tucker complains, "But Thursday's All-You-Can-Eat night!" But Danny yells at him, "Not if we're in jail! We're trying to save our parents, remember? Wherever they are." Then Jamie yells at Tucker, "Yeah, my mom and my sister are captured, Tucker! I don't want to lose them!" Donnie grabs Jamie and tells him, "Don't worry, Jamie. We'll get them back." Then Dani tells Jamie, "Yeah, after all we're the good guys. And the good guys will always win."

Jamie nods at this as I tell everyone, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" We all leave as I hope and pray that their all okay.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

We're all still in the Circus Gothica cage train as I read to Sophie some of my brother's and sister's adventures as everyone besides mom and I blame my dad for everything as mom tells dad, "Settle down now, Jack. It's all going to be alright. This whole business about Danny, Dawn and Jack being the ghost triplets has got me just as confused and baffled as you."

That's when dad says, "Imagine. Our own twin children and Dawn's boyfriend has had ghost powers all this time and kept them a secret from us. But we love him our children and trust Jack! I wonder why they didn't trust us enough to tell us." So I tell them, "Hmm. Let me guess."

So I act it all our starting with dad, "'Hey, Maddie! Let's destroy the ghosts'!" Then I act out mom, "'No, Jack. Let's dissect the ghosts'!" Then I act out as dad, "'I know, let's catch the ghosts and rip them apart molecule by molecule'!" Then I go back to my normal voice telling them, "You guys are so understanding. They were so afraid that you'd hurt them, they never told you. And Jack isn't even technically a ghost. He doesn't have ecto-energy."

Then a snide voice in our cage car asks me, "And how would you know?" It was Jamie's mother who said it, as Sophie scoots away from her mother and close to me as I tell her, "Because I've known Jack for about a year now. All he has ever done is help Dawn and Danny with their ghost hunting, and he cares about Jamie and Sophie so much that he's their ancestor, thus yours as well. Jack will do anything to save Dawn, and you know why? Because she's his soulmate since Jack died thee hundred years ago to save his sister and became the spirit Jack Frost. He's more of a parent then anyone can ever be."

I glare at her because of this as Freakshow appears and mom and dad are sad and shocked as Freakshow tells us all, "Your beloved children have but two days to return my Reality Gems. Should they fail…Well, let's just say, I've got plans." So I tell him, "So, in other words, we're just gonna sit around until you get your stones. You're not much of a bad guy, are you?"

Freakshow is taken by surprise as he asks me, "What's that?" So I tell him, "Well, you don't have any powers, I mean technically, Lydia and Pitch are a lot stronger than you and without them…" Freakshow gets mad as he rants, "I WILL NOT, BE UPSTAGED, BY GHOSTS!" Mom and I are stunned as I tell Freakshow, "Wow. Jealous much?" Freakshow then tells us a bit calm, "Of ghosts? Untrue. I love ghosts. Worked with them all my life."

Then I tell him, "By seeking to control them! Like you did with Danny when he robbed those stores thanks to that staff of yours. That's Ghost Envy if I've ever seen it!" But then he yells at me, "I DON'T HAVE GHOST ENVY!" Yeah, right. He so does. When he leaves, Pitch appears and tells me, "Smart girl. No wonder your brother and sister were afraid you'd tell your parents about them being ghosts. But your brother and sister along with Jack will lose, after all I nearly won last time, and this time, I'll make sure they're dead including Jamie Bennett."

I look at Pitch as I finally got to see what he looked like. So taking a page out of Dawn's book I tell him, "Your Pitch Black, the Boogeyman? Wow, Dawn was right, your really not that scary. So why don't you leave me be?" Pitch looks at me shocked as he growls and leaves as I ask mom, dad and Jamie's mom, "I think you guys are wondering how all of this began with Danny, Dawn and Jack being the way they are? Well, this was how it all started…" I decided to tell them everything thanks to me having Dawn's Battle Journals.

I just hope that she and everyone else are alright.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're nearing Goth-a-palooza now as Sam cheers out, "Gothapalooza! The ultimate celebration of despair and darkness!" But when we get over the hill, we all gasp as see a giant pink teddy bear, flowers, green hills, cloudy sunny sky, and little teddy bears! How is this possible?! Oh, MIM !Sam's nightmare come to life. We all land as all of the teddy bears tells us all, "We love you!" I squeal and hug them all, same with Dani, Dusk and Tooth as Sam yells to Danny and Jack, "Destroy them, Danny and Jack! Find the gem that did this and rip the stuffing out of every last one of them!"

Sam rips them all apart as they try to hug her as Jack sees me with the bears and tells me pouting, "HEY! I thought I was your boyfriend!" I smile at him and tell him, "Sorry, Jack! They're just so cute!" Then I hear Danny tell Sam, "Somehow, I don't think that'll be necessary." Danny then asks the teddy bears, "May I have the Gem of Form?"

The Teddy Bears ask him, "Say the magic word!" Sam guesses the word with Venom in her voice, "Die?" But Danny smiles asking the bears, "Please?" Next thing we all, know the teddy bears turn back to Goths and so did all of Goth-a-Palooza as Sam says, "I love the smell of anti-establishment in the evening!"

Dani complains saying, "Aw, I was starting to like them!" Danny comes up to us holding the yellow Gem of Form as he puts it in the Thermos saying, "Two gems down, two to go! And less than 48 hours to find them." All of a sudden, a white tank appears and launches a missile. Luckily we dodged it as it hits a mountain. They fired another one, and everyone runs away and we dodged it.

Danny quickly grabs Sam and Tucker, Jack and I grab Dusk and Jamie, and Dani and Donnie grab the Guardians and we phased all of through a boulder and into a semi on the road as I picked something up in it as I say, "What's this?" It's a newspaper as I show them what's on it saying, "Oh, great." We're all on the newspaper besides North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy where it says, 'Ghost Kids and Friends Still Missing!'

Donnie asks me, "Will this vacation ever become fun, Dawn?" I smile at him and tell him, "It will be, as soon as we grab the gems and get the parents back, I promise." Donnie smiles as Dani tells him, "Yeah, we'll be fine, Donnie. We just need to be more careful." Jamie yawns as North then says, "Looks like we all could use rest." I will let you all know when we get to San Diego." We all agreed and went to sleep as we kept thinking, 'I hope everyone is okay.'

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Everyone is asleep as I finished telling mom, dad and Jamie and Sophie's mom how it all started. They were all shocked that this happened and I got Ms. Bennett to shut up. I'm still awake writing in my notebook as Freakshow rants near me, "Ghosts! Ghosts! Ghosts! You have no idea what it's like living in the shadow of ghosts all your life!" But dad snores as he dreams, "Ghost, ghost!" But I say to myself, "Oh, I think I have some idea."

Freaksow continues talking, "My parents loved ghosts more than me. My audience loves ghosts more than me. And deep down, I think…I love ghosts more than me." I look at him as he looks at me and I tell him, "Tell me about it." Then Freakshow and I say together, "Sometimes I wish I was a ghost." We look at each other as tells me with a smile, "You really do understand me, don't you, child?" I look at dad still sleeping as he them mutters in his sleep, "Ghost, ghost, ghost…" He continues to do so as I tell him, "More than you know."

I look at the full moon in the sky, and I remember what Jack told me about Man in the Moon. So as soon as Freakshow was out of ear shot, I politely ask Man in the Moon, "Hi, Man in the Moon, I'm Jazz. But I think you already know who I am. My brother and sister desperately need your help. So please help them with retrieve the gems. And if possible, when Dawn gets immortality, please let me have it also. I want to be with them, to help them through it. That's all I ask. Thank you."

As I go to sleep, the Moon shines bright as something tells me he heard my wish. I hope he did. After all, I have to help my siblings in any way possible.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We finally made it to San Diego as we all phased out of the semi, but when we got out, all of San Diego has Phantom Triplet fever! A paparazzi appeared taking photos of us all, except for North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth since they took off the pendant and watches Dawn gave them as we quickly phase ourselves into the subway.

When we got in there I quickly tell them, "We just gotta find a train headed for the comic book convention without drawing any attention." Dawn then says, "Exactly. We're all in enough trouble as it is." All of a sudden a boy teenager and girl teenager appears in Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom costumes, with them both telling us at once, "Dudes! Great costume!" The cosplayers run to a subway train where its heading to Comic convention. Okay, I have to admit, Dawn, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I have cosplayers. SWEET!

Tucker then tells us with a grin, "I think we found our train." We all follow as Dusk tells me, "Well, looks like you guys are famous enough for the Comic Convention." Dani excitedly tells me, "This is so cool! Even some kids are dressed me and Donnie!" Donnie excitedly tells Dawn, "Now this is the best summer vacation ever!" Even Jamie holds onto Jack and tells him, "This is so cool! You have cosplayers now, Jack! Which means, they all must be believers too!"

Bunny even admits saying, "Jamie here is right about that one. Looks like you're getting more famous, mate." North says, "Same here, Jack. More believers, equals more power!" Tooth even squeals in excitement, "I'm so glad that this happened." Even Sandy had a smiley face out of sand as Jack tells them with a smile, "I know! Some of the people here even got my hoodie right!"

When we get near the train most of the people in line are dressed as Sam, Dawn, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I. But Tucker complains, "What?! No Tuckers? Am I not geek-worthy?" We all smile smugly at this and as we got in the subway train, the Guys in White agents just missed us as the train started moving.

We're now at the Comic Convention as we look around at all the costumes where there are more people wearing Sam, Dani, Donnie, Dawn, Jack and Danny costumes, as Tucker complains once more, "Still no Tuckers. A crying shame. I even come with gadgets!" We look around as I tell everyone, "Everything here looks normal." A kid in costume walks by as Sam asks me annoyed, "Compared to what?!"

We all go inside, as Dawn tells Sam, "Oh, you know what he means." We all look around as Jack tells us all, "I don't think anyone's triggered the Gem of Fantasy yet. If we're lucky, we can find it with no problems." But then we see the Gem of Fantasy being activated turning three costumed nerds into one big blue-rock like monster, one that looks like a red samurai warlord, and the other looks like a wolf-human. Jack and I grin like madmen as I say, "Awesome! The Gem of Fantasy turned three regular nerds into superheroes!"

Then Jack tells the others, "They can help us rescue everyone!" But Tucker tells us, "You two need to read more comic books." Then Dawn tells us, "Those aren't superheroes! They're super villains!" They all land on the ground preparing to attack. Tucker's right. I seriously need to read more comic books!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The super-powered nerds land on the ground and the Samurai aims a blast at us as we all moved out of the way as Danny, Jack and I land in front of the rock monster as Danny says, "We have to get that gem before these geeks do some real damage!" We all stand up as Danny and I et out ecto-blasts at it causing the gem to fall off and the Rock Monster grabs Danny and I and throws us to a stand that has Danny, Jack and I on it.

I looked ahead and saw Jack being attacked by the Samurai warrior who is trying to freeze him! Danny and I see books that has Danny, Jack and I, as Danny says, "Hey! We never approved of this!" Then I tell Danny, "I know! I'm the one who's supposed to approve books of us!"

* * *

Dusk's POV:

I seriously hope we get the rest of these gems, because I am going to hurt Dad for all of this happening! The rest of are watching the battle as Tucker, Sam and I run to get the gem but the wolf warrior appears as she tells us introducing herself as she growls, "You shall not pass! So speaks Empress She-Wolf!" Then I hear Tucker say, "That may be the hottest geek I've ever laid eyes on."

I yell at him offended, "Hey, what am I?! Chopped liver?!" Tucker tells me nervously, "Dusk, I said geek, not babe! You're the only girl for me! I'd like to see your dad to try and tell you and me we're not meant to be!" I hug him happily, telling him, "Okay, I forgive you!" All of a sudden, the wolf human warrior turns into a werewolf as Sam asks Tucker, "Yeah? How about now?"

Tucker looks at the creature in awe, as he says, "Yeah, still hot." I then tackle She-Wolf as she turns back to her human form as I let out a shadow blast which knocks her back as I summon a black sand wolf, and I hear Tucker say, "But my girlfriend's hotter!" Tucker looked at me when he says this as I'm so glad that he really does like me! I looked over at the Guardians real quick and saw them wearing Dawn's inventions and I can see that everyone can see them. I guess they thought since they were in a convention, their safe.

Dawn appears next to me as we hear a scream, as one of the cosplayers yell in fear, "Our comics have come alive!" Then another cosplayer yells in fear, "I don't know whether to be horrified, or run to report this on the Internet!" Dawn then tells me, "Make sure Jamie and the others are safe! Get the Guardians out of here and ask North if he has a snowglobe on his person!" I agree with her as Dawn makes Jack who appeared next to us phase into the ceiling with Danny following.

I go over to everyone else as Dani and Donnie both ask me, "Where's the parents?!" I tell them calmly, "Their fine, you two. Their on the roof. We all need to get out of here now! And Jamie? Don't take that comic book!" Everyone sees Jamie trying to take one as he whines, "Ah, man!" Bunny grabs Jamie as we all got outside. HE looks around and yells, "Found them!" Danny, Dawn and Jack are up on the roof. We see all the super-powered nerds grabbing Danny, Dawn and Jack.

Danny and Dawn quickly grab the rock monster and ties him up to a flagpole as we hear Danny yell, "Now to finish off the rest of the Legion of Super-Dweebs." They then fly to the ground where the other super-powered nerds appear along with the Guys in White agents appear with Agent K saying, "Man, these cross-country ghost chases are like, totally exhausting."

They then fire ecto-nets at Danny, Dawn and the Samurai. But they all break free, and Jack appears yelling at the Agents, "Hey, nobody hurts my girl!" He then freezes both agents until only their heads were visible. North being the brave man, goes up to them and tells them, "Now, gentlemen. You hurt these kids, and you'll really regret it!" He then punches them both as Jack freezes the super-powered nerds until the gem falls off with Donnie and Dani quickly caught it as the super-powered nerds fell and they returned to normal.

We all land on the ground with Tooth saying, "Nice work, kids. We now have three out of four gems now!" Sandy makes an image out of sand that has three gems with a check mark and shows the last gem. Jamie comes up as Donnie and Dani put the Gem of Fantasy in the Thermos and Jamie says, "Yeah! So we just have to go to the Battle of the Bands and we get the last gem!"

North holds up a snowglobe and tells us, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" North whispers 'Battle of the Bands and we immediately went in, and we all ended up in Times Square with Donnie, Dani and Jamie see the whole place in wonder saying, "COOL!" We found the stage and the gem…Only problem? Its on the trophy. Which means in order to get it, we have to win it!

We met up with the other girls as we all made it and all of the bands have performed except for ours. So we all got on stage. We're all wearing punk rock outfits. Dawn grabs the mic and talks into it, "Hello, everybody!" Everyone cheers out Dawn's name as she then says, "Settle down! Now for our song, not only will I transform to my ghost form, but my friend Dusk and I will be the singers for this song. So please give a round of applause and cheers to our band, CHARMS!"

They all cheer and the music in our band begins playing as everyone in our group watches everything, I begin to sing:

Verse 1:

Dusk:

Momma never told me how to love

Daddy never told me how to feel

Momma never told me how to touch

Daddy never showed me how to heal

Momma never set a good example

Daddy never held momma's hand

Momma found everything hard to handle

Daddy never stood up like a man

Dusk:

I've walked alone, broken

Emotionally frozen

Getting it on

Getting it wrong

Chorus:

ALL GIRLS:

How do you love someone

Without getting hurt

How do you love someone

Without crawling in the dirt

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love, how do you love someone

Verse 2:

Dawn:

I was always the chosen child

The biggest scandal I became

They told me I'd never survive

But survival's my middle name

Dawn:

I've walked alone, hoping

Just barely coping

Getting it on

Getting it wrong

Chorus:

ALL GIRLS:

How do you love someone

Without getting hurt

How do you love someone

Without crawling in the dirt

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love, how do you love someone

Verse 3:

Dawn and Dusk:

It's hard to talk

To see what's deep inside

It's hard to tell the truth

When you've always lied

Chorus:

ALL GIRLS:

How do you love someone

Without getting hurt

How do you love someone

Without crawling in the dirt

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone

Chorus:

ALL GIRLS:

How do you love someone

And make it last

How do you love someone (love someone)

Without tripping on the past

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love, how do you love someone, someone

Everyone cheers so loud, it's like in the Roman Coliseum! The announcer then comes up on the stage with the trophy and announces, "Judging from the raucous applause and cheering, we have a winner…CHARMS!" All of cheer on stage as we're given the trophy with the gem as everyone in the crowd cheers out, "MORE! MORE! MORE!" The announcer lets us perform an encore with me singing again:

Verse 1:

Dusk:

Once, far away and long ago

Was a tale, my daddy told to me

He said there's a land of fantasy,

There's a prince who'll fight for me till the end

Chorus:

ALL GIRLS:

This isn't how I thought it was supposed to be

You were the one who I imagined next to me

But sometimes love will fell in the hands of the reckless,

Cause this is no fairytale and I am no princess

No princess...

Verse 2:

Dusk:

Now, we're living in the strangest dream

And I don't know what to believe

Cause when

you said "I'm the one who'll fight for you,

I'm the one you'd never lose"

That was just pretend

Chorus:

ALL GIRLS:

This isn't how I thought it was supposed to be

You were the one who I imagined next to me

But sometimes love will fell in the hands of the reckless,

Cause this is no fairytale and I am no princess

No princess...

Verse 3

Dusk:

If I am a prisoner and fear is my captor

And I'll never know

Happily ever after

I'm no Princess

That's just how it is, but now I'm wiser

Next time I'll write my own

Last chapter

Chorus:  
ALL GIRLS:

This isn't how I thought it was supposed to be

You were the one who I imagined next to me

But sometimes love will fell in the hands of the reckless,

Cause this is no fairytale and I am no princess

No princess...

END

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Everyone cheers for us all over as I grab the gem from the trophy and I put it in the Thermos. We're all outside of the stage now as Sam tells us, "Nice work, you guys. We've got all four gems now!" I tell her end everybody else, "And Freakshow only has one!" Then Dusk says, "That means once we find him we can beat him and take the gauntlet!"

Then Danny says, "We could save our parents!" Then Jack says, "We could change reality so that nobody remembers our secrets!" All of a sudden, ecto-tattoo creatures appear and surrounds us all and we're all teleported to a farm, where Freakshow, Lydia and Pitch have our parents in the cages. Freakshow then tells us, "Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. With my Reality Gems!"

The tattoos quickly take away the Thermos that holds all of the gems as we realized we're all in trouble! All of the tattoos quickly ties us into several groups: Danny with Sam and Tucker, Dawn with Jack, Donnie and Dani. Dusk with Tooth and Sandy, and North and Jamie with Bunny.

Freakshow opens the Thermos and puts the gems in the Gauntlet. As he puts in the Gem of Belief, we can already see Pitch getting stronger as its put in. Freakshow then tells us, "And put them with the power source, and…thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet!" He starts pressing the sequence as Dani begs Danny, "Daddy! Dawn! Jack! STOP THEM!"

We're trying to break free, but we can't! Freakshow then exclaims, "Thanks to you, I am now Ringmaster of All Reality! Neato, huh?" He now has a brand new outfit as he makes the sky become a starry night time sky and he declares, "And now my accomplice, Pitch, can now defeat you Guardians!"

Danny yells at Freakshow, "Let them go, Freakshow!" Then I yell at Freakshow, "I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Pitch tells us, "Actually, children, the deal was, 'bring us the gems, if you want to see them alive again.'" Then Freakshow tells us, "Well, here they are! Alive! For now!"He then uses the Gauntlet to teleport all of the parents, Jamie's mom and Sophie, Sam, Tucker, and Jamie onto a roller coaster cart on a roller coaster. It then activates and they're all screaming in fear with Sophie crying as Jack, Danny and I yell at Freakshow, "You lied to us!"

Freakshow laughs as he tells us, "Yes, yes I did. Goody for me. But it wouldn't be drama if I didn't give you all a sporting chance." He then lets only Jack, Danny and I go, while the others are trapped as bleachers appear along with a very big flat screen TV as he tells us, "And an audience. A BIG audience!" There are clown in the stand cheering, but as we hear our friends and family, the three of us fly into action!

* * *

Dusk's POV:

As all of this happens, I look at my father in pure hate as he turns away from my glare. Freakshow then gives an introduction about Danny, Dawn and Jack like it was a circus, "Ladies and gentlemen! Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring. Where Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost a.k.a. Danny Fenton, Dawn Fenton and Jackson Overland will attempt to rescue their friends and family, from a ghastly doom of my own construction…"

They get to the hill of the roller coaster, but he suddenly turns them into orange human-shaped goo. And just like that the coaster hits them like a train and they're splattered to the ground. I look at this in shock and fear as I can feel tears running down my face as Freakshow says, "Only to be stopped at every turn by the Master of All Reality!" I can even hear and see Sam, Jamie, Sophie and Danny's and Dawn's family screaming in fear and loss. Even Donnie and Dani are crying.

I even look at the Guardians as they can not believe this happened. I look at Freakshow and dad with pure hate once more, as Freakshow talks into the mike, "What's that? You want more? Well, since you insist, I'll give you more! Much more!" I can already feel everything in the word become his image. I was glad the other girls weren't here to see my cry. I got so mad at this, all of this happening, something snapped as my father looks at me.

He leans down to me as I leave my head down as he tells me, "It's for the best, Dusk. You don't need those three. And you don't need that boyfriend, Tucker. All you need is me." I look at him and tell him with all of the hate in my body, "I hate you, I hate what you do to kids. But do you want to know what I hate the most?" My eyes glow pure black, as I tell him, "I hate you so much, that I wish I was never created!"

My powers explode as I'm released by my binds thanks to me, as I blast my dad, and set the Guardians and Donnie and Dani free. So I bark out commands, "North, Bunny! You'll fight with me against Pitch! Sandy, Tooth, Donnie and Dani, help everybody over on the roller coaster!" We all agreed, and I had just brought out my black sand wolf when I saw the orange goo that was once my three friends become whole once more and back in their ghost/Frost forms! Their back!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jack, Danny and I are now back to normal. Man, that felt so weird! We still see everyone on the coaster and their all heading to a Jack-in-a-box that spits out fire. So when it got to them, Jack flies up there with me and Danny as Jack and I blast the fire and the Jack in the box with ice as everyone passed by safely, as Jamie yells in happiness "GUYS!" Then Jazz yells in happiness, "Danny! Dawn! Jack!" Then Dad yells in happiness, "They're alive!"

Jazz then yells to us, "Freakshow has Ghost Envy! Use psychology!" The three of us knew what she meant as we followed the carts as their now heading to the swinging cubic stones and Danny and I, along with Dani and Donnie appear fire with ecto-blasts destroying the stones as the five of us smile, but Freakshow is somehow a giant as he tells us, "Oh, no…You five do not get to leave this world with a smile."

He tries to grab us as Danny yells, "Why wouldn't we smile?" Then Dani yells, "So what if you're the most powerful human on Earth?" We almost got squashed but we got out of the way and I tell Freakshow, "No matter what you do, Dani, Donnie, Danny and I are half-ghost, and uh, you're not!" Then Jack yells at Freakshow, "And I'm the spirit of Winter, Jack Frost! I beat you and my buds…well, kind of!"

Freakshow then yells, "I am the Ringmaster of All Reality!" He then tries to shoot us but we dodged each and every blast as everyone cheers and Freakshow getting mad yells, "What? No! They're not the stars of this circus! I am! ME!" We then decide to have fun with our powers as Donnie cartwheels saying, "Ghost powers…" Then Dani yells as she throws ecto-blasts at Freakshow's hat that looks like a smiley face, "Ghost energy…Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"

Everyone cheers in the stands as Freakshow yells, "I will not be upstaged by GHOSTS!" Everyone boos at him by throwing drinks and food as Danny tells him, "Uh, half-ghosts technically, but still way cooler than you!" Then Jack yells at him, "And I'm not really a ghost! I'm a Guardian and a spirit! So I'm even cooler!" Freakshow then slaps us away and we fall to the ground as he says, "I may be losing control of the crowd, but I control all Reality!"

As we try to get up, the Thermos is near us as Freakshow is getting angry as he says, "And if you think being a half-ghosts and a Guardian is so cool…" Freakshow activates all of the gems as he now becomes a full ghost as he tells us, "What do you think of me now that I'm all ghost?!" Freakshow is now freaky scary. But not enough for us to be afraid as Danny, Jack and I smirk as I tell him, "We think this just got a lot easier!" Danny opens the Thermos as Danny, Jack and I hold onto it as the Thermos catches and seals him up leaving behind the Reality Gauntlet.

We quickly close and lock it as the Danny, Dani, Donnie, Jack and I say together, "Sucker!" We look over at the Roller Coaster and saw Sandy and Tooth got everyone out of the roller coaster carts and we saw Bunny, North and Dusk with Pitch whose all tied up and gagged with light ropes thanks to North. Lydia appears preparing to attack us as Danny uses the Gauntlet as he tells her, "And as for you…!"

He uses the Gem of Form to turn her into a purple fish, a sledgehammer, red apple, and a giant brown teddy bear. Lydia gets so scared, she takes off screaming. Danny and I together use the Reality Gauntlet even though he's wearing it as turn everything on Earth back to the way it was, back with a sunny sky where we are. We turn back to human form as Dani and Donnie come running up to us back in human form as they yell out, "DAD/ MOM, DAD!"

We grab them and hug them, but then we see our parents coming up to us, and this means one thing: We're in trouble!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dad yells at us, "Danny! Dawn! Jack!" Mom then says, "Kids…" So Dawn and I tell them together, "We-uh, we're sorry!" All of a sudden Dad hugs both Dawn and I telling us, "We're very proud of you, kids." Dad then looks at Jack and tells him, "Same for you, Jackson." Dani and Donnie got out of the way as mom then grabs Jack, Dawn and I as she tells us, "Oh, our little heros!" She hugs and kisses us as we're let go as Dawn tells them, "But we… lied to you! Over and over. For a really long time."

Then I tell mom and dad, "If we were you guys we'd be furious." Mom then tells us, "Well, of course you two lied to us, we never gave you a reason not to." Dad then tells us, "All this time we been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts! We'd have been terrified too, if we were you three." Then Mom tells us, "We love you, the both of you, sweethearts. You two and Jack."

Dawn and I smile at this, with Jack putting an arm around my sister's shoulders as dad tells us, "Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between. Jazz told us everything from how you became half-ghost, up to how you met Jack and all the way to now. Including how I was right about Santa actually existing."

Mom then talks to Jack and tells him, "Same for you Jackson. We want to thank you for protecting and saving our kids along with the whole world's kids as well from Pitch over there. Jazz also told us how you died and that the Guardians were your pretend family when we met them." Then dad tells him, "Exactly. You're a very important person and a great boyfriend to Dawn. We owe you a humongous debt of gratitude."

Jack looks at them in shock and he smiles and tells them, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. You really do have great kids. With Dawn and Danny being my first believers, I never thought I'd get people to see me. If it weren't for your daughter, however, I probably would have ended up all along. We appreciate your honesty and your acceptance." Then I tell mom and dad, "More than you guys will ever know."

We hug and when we let go, Dawn, Jack and I look at each other as the three of us realized what we had to do, so with regret, I told mom and dad, "Or, will ever remember." So we wiped their memories clean of all that has happened…including Dawn, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I having ghost powers. We thought it would be better they didn't remember anything.

With that, over the next few hours, we brought Freakshow back to the Guys in White, made him become human again and erased all members of the Guys in White's memories, along with Freakshow and the whole planet of anything ghost related that included the five of us. We even erased memories of our friend's parents, including Jamie's mom. Jazz told us that she no longer trusted us, so it was only right to let her memories be erased.

So Jack, Dawn, Donnie, Dani, Dusk, Sam, Tucker, Jamie and I are on the stoop at FentonWorks. The Guardians had to return to their jobs, while Baby Tooth is staying with us and Chronos, our dog is back in Dawn's room. So as we all sat down, I told them, "So! That's it. We set everything back to the way it was before."

Then Jack tells them, "Nobody knows we're half-ghost and a spirit, except Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Jamie, all of the Charm's girls, and Jazz." Then as Dawn holds the Gauntlet in her hand, she says, "Now it's time to destroy this thing for good!" All of a sudden Dash appears with Paulina as Dash tells us, "Hey, Loser Squad! What are you all still doing in town?"

Paulina tells us, "Yeah, weren't you taking a trip to Loserville? Oh, wait! You're already there!" They both laugh as they leave as Dani says, "That's right! Everything's back to the way it was!" Then Donnie says, "Which means we should be getting ready for our vacation!"

But Sam tells us, "Uh, if it's okay with you all? Pass!" Then Tucker tells us, "Yeah. We already had one cross-country trip together. I don't think we can handle another." Then I say agreeing, "Yeah, I guess so." Dawn then tells Dusk, "Oh, I almost forgot! I used the Reality Gauntlet to make everyone in the world not only to no longer believe in the Boogeyman but also to not be afraid of him. He's back in the hole he's locked in." Dusk lets out a big grin and hugs her telling her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dawn hugs her back as her and I look at the Gauntlet, as I say, "All right then. Time to finish this." Dawn and I throw the Gauntlet in the air and along with Donnie and Dani, all fur of us blast it with ecto-blasts causing the Gauntlet and the gems to be destroyed. This was seen by dad as he yells as Jack meets us in the sky, "Hey! Yeah, you five! You got a lotta nerve floating around like that! He then grabs a Fenton Bazooka and he yells before he fires, "I get my hands on you all, I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!"

Luckily we dodged the blast as Jack, Dawn, Donnie, Dani and I yell back at him, "Have a nice summer!" As we fly away, we knew that not only will our summer be better, but everything is back to the way its meant to be. Dani and Donnie decided to stay here for the rest of the summer, so that's good. I wonder what other kind of adventures we'll have?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! As I said earlier, I'm doing the Fright Knight chapter, and in this one, North knows about it. If you don't remember, reread Frost Meets Ghosts chapter 4. North and another character are a part of it. The beginning of the chapter will start sometime after Reign Storm and before Ultimate Enemies. But the Fright Knight chapter takes place during the Danny Phantom and Danny Phantom story.

Now for the questions! How will our hero's Halloween be? Will the story of how North saw what happened with our heroes and Fright Knight be heard? Will our heros make it through? And who's the other character that somehow by accident becomes a part of it all? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	24. Chapter 24 Fright Knight

Hello, fellow readers! Here's the Fright Knight chapter! Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! Due to time, I'll now only be able to update this story with one chapter a week.

Mandi Ellis, if your reading this, I will do your idea when I release the chapter Eye For An Eye, and your idea called Take A Hint chapter.

This chapter is placed after Reign Storm and before Ultimate Enemies. But this will also be the Fright Knight chapter where North found out about Danny and Dawn, and an extra character that became a part of it. Read and find out! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Maximus Potter has two new pictures of my Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians crossover on Deviantart, titled 'a day at school', and 'The Nightmare Princess.' Check them out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 24: Fright Knight

Danny's POV:

Tonight is Halloween! Jack, Dawn, Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Jamie, the Charm's girls and I are all going trick or treating. We didn't want anything bad happen like last year's Halloween. So right now, I'm dressed as a pirate, Sam is a vampire, Tucker is a calculator, Dusk is a Nightmare Princess – hence her title as Pitch Black's daughter, Jamie is a knight, Jodi is a princess of fire, Arianna is the princess of water, Sarah is the princess of earth and Blythe is a princess of air.

Jack is actually dressed right now in a long white robe and a beard with white hair since he's back in his Jack Frost form with the watch still on. And my sister? She decided to match with her boyfriend, and now looks like a winter queen! She has a light blue dress and a white flowing robe, white slippers and a snowflake wand Jack made for her out of his powers.

Now we're ready! This is Jack's first actual Halloween, so we decided to make it last as possible. By the time we were done. It was 10:00 and our bags were filled to the brim with candy as Jack asks me, "What do we do now, Danny?" So I tell him hefting my bag, "Well, we got way too much candy. And I don't think we can eat all of it." Then Dawn tells us, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go check on the Guardians? Who knows? Maybe we can give some candy to North. And we can share spooky stories! Besides we won't have school for the rest of the week, thanks to Pariah Dark. Especially since all of the schools are worried there will be more ghosts, so they're closed down until next Monday."

Then Dusk says, "You know, that's not a bad idea. I always wanted to see North's workshop." Then Jodi says, "Yeah, same here! I never saw it before." Then Arianna asks, "Yeah! Is it true that elves make the toys?" Then Blythe asks, "What's North's sleigh like?" Then Sarah asks, "What are his reindeer like?"

Then Jamie asks, "Can I come, too?!" So I tell everyone, "Yeah, we can all go. I'll use the watch that the Guardians gave us, so we open the portal to the workshop." I open up a portal, as I remembered Jamie is going to stay with us for the night. When we got there everyone looked around in awe as we explained everything about the yeti's the sleigh and everything else.

We found North and the other Guardians over in the globe room. Apparently, they spend Halloween together, too. When Bunny saw us, he laughs at Jack's costume, and tells him, "Well would you look at that? Now you really do look like Old Man Winter!" He continues to laugh until Jack freezes Bunny's mouth shut and tells him, "What was that you were saying Bunny?"

We all laugh at this as North asks us, "What are you all doing here?" So Dawn answers him, "We got way too much candy! So we thought that maybe if you didn't mind North, we could sort it all out here and maybe you can keep some." Then I tell Tooth, "We also got some sugar-free candy too, Tooth just for you."

Tooth squeals in excitement as Sandy has an image of a candy out of sand, meaning he wants some too. So we all shared our candy with them as North laughs and tells us, "I suppose this Halloween is better for you all, now, huh?" I laugh and tell him, "You can say that again! A lot better than last year!" Dusk, the girls and Jamie get confused as Jamie asks me, "What do you mean by that?"

That's when Dawn says, "That's right! I almost forgot! Nobody knows the real reason of that fight on Halloween." She then asks North, "North! You said that you saw Danny and I fight the Fright Knight on Halloween, but you don't know how it all began!" North then thinks and he gasps with realization and tells us, "You are right! Maybe now you can tell us."

Dawn and I look at each other as we nod and tell him, "Sure thing." I start by telling him and everyone else, "It all started just about a week before Halloween…"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!

Danny's POV:

Right now, I'm fighting a ghost while Dawn is inside. The ghost I'm fighting is a big electric blue ghost eel as I fly toward it and grab it by the tail but its so slippery, I can't get a hold of it and then it hits me getting away and it growls as I say, "You're one slippery ghost eel, but I bet you don't know this trick!" I let out a green ecto-blast at it , but it has no effect as its eyes become red as I then say scared, "Okay. Maybe you do."

He eye blasts me as I'm flung into the school hitting something turning back to human form. All of a sudden, Dash grabs me and I can see his letterman jack now covered in purple paint as he growls at me and tells me, "Defacing my letter jacket? That's a violation punishable by wedgie!" Mr. Lancer appears telling us, "Grapes of Wrath, break it up! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you both for fighting on school property."

Dash tells him nervously, "Uh…I'm a football star?" Then I tell Mr. Lancer nervously hoping it would work, "My sisters are on the honor roll, hoping some of their greatness will rob off on me?" Okay, why did I say that?! Now I'll have to puke! Mr. Lancer then tells us, "True. Still, I must at least pretend to be fair, and you two need a more creative outlet for your aggressions. As you know, every year one of the faculty puts together a haunted house party at the abandoned Townsend place."

He shows us some papers that proves it as he then tells us, "This year, it's my turn. And I am bound and determined to decorate it better than Ms. Tetslaff did last year." Tetslaff our gym teacher comes up as she tells Mr. Lancer, "Fat chance. You'll never outdo my Franken-Gurkard-Stein monster." Sam, Dawn and Tucker just came up as Tetslaff leaves as Mr. Lancer then tells Dash and I, "Welcome aboard 'Team Lancer' gentlemen. Scariest room avoids detention. Football star or not."

I get excited as I tell Sam, Tucker and Dawn, "Scary? Haunted house? This is great! I am going to totally kick his butt!" Dash pops up in anger asking me, "You think so, Fen-tons-o-fun? How about a little side-bet?" I can hear Dawn groan as I tell Dash, "Sure. If I win, you have to run through the school parking lot in your underwear!"

Dash tells me putting hand in his jacket, "Okay. And when you taste defeat you have to eat THESE!" He brings out a dirty, ripped smell pair of his underwear?! Dawn, Sam, Tucker and I scream in fear and terror as Tucker says, "I don't know what's scarier. The underwear, or the fact he carries them around in his coat!" Then Dawn says, "Definitely the last one, Tucker! Definitely the last one!"

* * *

PRESENT!

Dawn's POV:

Everyone looks at Danny with disgust and shocked look, as Tooth says, "Aw, that's gross!" Jodi laughs though saying, "I should have known! Not a bad dare!" She continues to laugh as Arianna says, "UGH! Now that's disgusting!" Sarah couldn't help but snicker as she says, "Poor you!" Blythe then says, "Please tell us you won!"

Jamie then begs, "I got to know! What happened next?!" I laugh as Jack then tells me something, "Strange. I think I was there in Amity Park last year." I look at him in confusion, as I tell him, "You were?" He then says, "Yeah, except something happened there and I can't remember it." I look at him shocked and told him, "You too? So did I! Danny told me I got slashed by the Soul Shredder, and I was sent to my worst fear. But I can't remember what happened in there!"

We look at each other confused as Bunny tells us, "Looks like you and Frostbite met before you did on Easter. But before we get to that, I want to know what happened next." Sandy nods as I then talk, "After the bet was made the four of us were at home, trying to come up with ideas…"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!

Dawn's POV:

Tucker, Danny and I are in Danny's room as Danny draws a skeleton choking Dash as he asks Tucker and I, "What if we did something with…skeletons? See? H-How scary is that?" Tucker tells him, "On a scale of not to 10? Not." I also tell Danny, "Yeah, definitely not. Skeletons are so played out. We should do something goth scary like…bats, fake blood, anything scary." Danny then tells me, "You watch way too many scary movies!"

But I tell him, "I have to! Besides, it's the best way to make yourself not scared! I'm not scared of any of that stuff in those stupid movies!" Danny then turns ghost telling us, "How 'bout this?" He sinks into the bed as he brings the sheet up becoming invisible making him look like a ghost as he sounds like a ghost. Sam appears with her purple spider backpack she takes a seat as she tells Danny, "Lame."

Danny turns back to human form as he puts the sheet down and tells us, "Oh, man. Halloween's a week away and I still don't have a clue what I'm gonna do for my haunted house room." Sam takes a book out her bag, gives it to Danny and I as she tells us, "Which is why I picked this up at the old bookshop where I like to skulk and lurk." Danny and I read the title of it out loud, "'Chronicles of the Fright Knight'?"

We open the book where it shows a knight riding what appears to be a Pegasus and a sword in his hand as Sam tells us, "He's the age-old spirit of Halloween. Legend has it, that if his sword, 'The Soul Shredder,' cuts through you, you get teleported to a dimension where you live out your worst fear." I gulp nervously at this, now that is scary. I hope that never happens to me!

As Danny turns the page, we see a castle on a rock suspended in the air as Danny and I look at each other as we realized what that means. Danny then says, "Wait a minute… We've seen this before!" Danny opens his drawer and brings out a folder he called, 'Map of the Ghost Zone.' He brings out the map and we looked and saw the map and the picture look the same as Danny and I ask Sam and Tucker, "Look familiar?" Tucker then says excitedly, "It matches the map we've been making of the Ghost Zone!"

I get even more excited, as I then say, "This is great! He's a ghost, and he's the spirit of Halloween? That means I can take the best ideas from this guy and fuse them into my haunted house room!" It actually sounds like a great idea! If we only knew the consequences…

* * *

PRESENT!  
Danny's POV:

As Dawn finished telling her part, Bunny says, "Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?" I chuckle and tell him, "You should have a bad feeling. Be very afraid Bunnymund." Everyone laughs at this, as Bunny goes to beat up Danny, but North and Tooth pull him back with North telling Bunny, "Bunny, calm down! We still need to listen to story!" Bunny grumbles before sitting down as Jack then asks me, "I remember that since I couldn't get kids to believe in me on Halloween, I popped by for a visit in Amity Park last year…"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!

Jack's POV:

It's been about three hundred years since I became what I am now, and I still don't remember anything. I fly over to Amity Park where Halloween is very popular. I see and old building as I fly over to it. I see two different rooms filled with Halloween stuff. One looked kind of cool, the other not so much. The one that wasn't cool was just plain not cool at all. I look over to the group of four, as I see black kid with a beret, a girl wearing all black, a plain boy with black hair and blue eyes…and whoa! A girl that looks like him, she must be his twin.

I look at her eyes and I immediately start to fall for her. Whoa! She's beautiful. She's more beautiful than any other girl I met! I then hear the goth girl telling the look-a-like of the girl, "And by 'fuse', you meant 'totally rip off?'" I can hear the girl I like groan in disappointment at the display. She's even beautiful when she groans. I realized what I thought and shook my head. Why the heck am I thinking like that? I shouldn't like her. Besides, she probably can't even see me anyway.

For a moment, I thought I heard someone yell, 'Danny.' Wonder who that is? I then hear the look-a-like of the girl I like tell them, "Well, it's not about being original, it's about not eating Dash's underwear." Okay? What the heck did that mean? All of a sudden, the kid…transforms?! He now has white hair like mine, glowing green eyes and in a black and white jumpsuit? What the heck is he? He then goes into a fake knight body.

And what he does next scares me…he made it come to life! He then says in a gruff voice, "I AM THE FRIGHT KNIGHT! TREMBLE BEFORE THE SOUL SHREDDER!" He then brings out a yellow balloon sword as he pretends to slash it and says in a salesman's voice, "It slices, it dices, it creates your worst fear! Now how much would ya pay?" Then the black kid says in a bored voice, "For this thing? About 59 cents. Now if you'll excuse me…" Even I wasn't scared of that!

The ghost kid pops out if it and turns back to human as the black kids picks up a plastic pumpkin for candy as he tells them as he shows them something on a stupid electric device, "I'm a little late to start scamming some free candy. Got my route planned out for OCP. Optimum Chocolate Payload. You want to stay clear of the red zone. Nothing but fresh fruit and granola bars in the red zone." Got to admit, he's pretty good. Then the girl I like complains, "Hey, that stuff is good Tucker! You should try it sometime!"

Ah, so that's the kid's name! Then the goth girls asks Tucker, "So where's your costume?" Tucker then wears a pair of glasses with a big nose over his glasses. Okay, that's just plain stupid. Tucker then tells them, "Gotta travel light if you wanna maximize your haul. Aren't you coming Dawn? You love trick or treating!" The girl I like then tells him, "Sorry Tucker, I can't. I'm going to help Danny with this thing. Besides, something's bound to go wrong."

So that's her name. Dawn…Even her name is beautiful. Tucker leaves before he got blasted by green goo, as two people in jumpsuits appear with the fat man saying, "Look at that, baby! The Fenton Foamer works like a charm!" Then the woman is holding some device as she says, "I know! There was a ghost reading in this very room seconds ago, and now the room is clean!" What does that mean? Then I hear Tucker say, "Speak for yourself. If anybody needs me, I'll be in a different doorway every 38 seconds."

He then leaves as Dawn's look-a-like asks the two people, "Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" Those two are their parents?! WHOA! I'm glad they're not mine. I then no longer pay attention for a bit as I look at the moon, as I ask him, "Why can I never be seen? Why not the four teenagers below me? That kid that turned into a ghost, what is his deal? What happened for him to become like that? If anything, at least let Dawn see me!"

As usual, the Moon never answers me. I saw the parents leave and saw the kid turned into a ghost again, and Dawn does too?! She's now wearing a black shirt with white sleeves, black pants with white flames, black tennis shoes with white flames, long white hair in a ponytail, purple eyes and a pair of earrings which her right ear has a 'D' and her left ear has a 'P'. Whoa! She became different. My kind of different.

I then over hear her brother say, "Decorated room, faked-out parents…" Then Dawn says, "Only thing left to do is to check out what Dash's lame theme is then spend the rest of the night gloating!" Even her voice is beautiful. They both grab the balloon sword and head over to the other room. I hear Dawn saying, "Don't worry, Danny. I'm sure yours is better." But as they got to the room and saw an out-of-shape teacher grading a jock, and going through something on a railcar as Dawn tells Danny, "On second thought, I lied. Dash's is better. Whoa! Never thought I'd have a positive comment about Dash."

You can say that again as the balloon sword deflates with Danny saying, "Man, that is cool! And man, that's not! We have to do something fast or it's Tighty-Whiteys for my dessert." He then looks up as if he got an idea, and tells Dawn, "We need to get out of here and go to the Ghost Zone. Tell Sam we'll be right back." Dawn nods and goes to tell her goth friend and she reappears with Danny and they both fly away. I didn't know why, but something told me something very bad is going to happen…

* * *

PRESENT!

Jack's POV:

Everyone looks at me shocked, as Dawn asks me as she's blushing like a tomato, "You were there when it happened?" I nod as Sam says, "Well, what do you know? You two met before Easter in a way." Tucker laughs as he says, "Who would have thought that would happen?!" Everyone laughs as Jamie says, "But shouldn't we listen for what happens next?" Everyone starts to calm down as Dawn then says, "Danny and I went into the Ghost Zone to find the Fright Knight's Castle…"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I are following the map to the castle and we finally found it, and already we're scared as lightning cracks as Danny says, "Desperate times," Then I say, "…call for desperate measures." We both went in and land on the ground and we decide to float up the stairs instead of walking, but as we do, a booby trap activates and scythes swing from the ceiling. We try to dodge them but one causes a scratch on Danny's waist and a scratch on my shoulder.

We both scream in pain as Danny then says, "Oh, right. Rule number one: In the Ghost Zone, ghosts can be hurt." But I tell Danny, "At least we know our ghost forms have ectoplasm for blood." Danny smiles at me as he knows I love to makes things somehow better. More blades come out as dodged them by making flips until we reached the door and barely made it. Now there are skeletons along the walls, spikes on the walls, with the Skeletons carrying pumpkins.

They all start to close in on us as we fly for the door, but then Danny says, with realization, "Wait a minute! That's right! Ghosts can be hurt here…" Danny and I quickly turn back to human form as the walls closed and Danny and I walked through the walls in human form as Dawn says, "…but humans have it made!" We then reached a room where a green sword is lodged into a pumpkin and we realized that the sword is the Soul Shredder.

We walk over to the sword and Danny grabs the hilt and pulls it out of the pumpkin, but we don't notice as the skeletons surrounding it come to life as Danny then says, "This place gives me the creeps. Which means it'll scare the pants offa Lancer!" I shrug my shoulders and say, "Eh, I've seen scarier and those scarier things aren't even scary." As we go to leave, skeletons are alive as Danny says, "You guys need to eat more red meat." Danny and I transform, and we're about to attack with the sword, but the skeletons bow down to us?

Danny then tells the Skeletons, "Uh…That's right! You know badness when you see it." I groan in disappointment, but suddenly the room starts to shake as we turn around and the pumpkin is destroyed and a black knight appears as we realize, this guy is the Fright Knight! So cool! He sees us and yells, "Fools! You have released me. Return to me my sword so my reign of terror can begin anew!"

I then mutter, "Oh, poop." Danny tries to tell him, "W-We can bring the sword back by midnight, but the reign of terror's kinda a deal breaker." I yell at the Knight, "Yeah! We need the sword for a while! Only until we win!" But then Fright Knight yells at us, "It was not a request, whelps! It was a demand!" He then goes to punch us but we dodged and Danny and I escaped through a window. I have a very bad feeling…

* * *

PRESENT!

Dawn's POV:

Everyone looks at Danny and I as Tooth tells Danny and I, "That was very wrong, you two!" Sandy nods as Bunny says, "What the heck were you blokes thinking?!" North then tells the Guardians, "Everyone, it was accident! Do not blame them! They did not know the consequences!" Jamie then defends us and North by saying, "Yeah, we're all still here, aren't we?! If they're still here, that means they beat him! Especially since you guys defeated Pariah Dark!"

The Guardians immediately feel bad as Dusk tells us, "I like this adventure! What happened next?" Everyone asks this as well, as Danny then continues with saying, "Dawn and I had just gotten out of there and began flying to the portal…"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!  
Danny's POV:

Dawn and I are escaping from Froght Knight, but now he has his flaming Pegasus named Nightmare, and as we near the portal Dawn says, "Yes! Home sweet home!" Dawn and I then fire ecto-blasts at Fright Knight as he falls off and holds onto the bridle. Dawn and I got through the portal and we closed it just in time as Dawn and I leave and head back to the Haunted House. If only we saw Fright Knight and his steed getting through the portal…

We turn intangible and poked Sam and she screams as we reappear and I tell her showing her the Sword, "If you think that's scary, get a load of this!" Sam gasps as she looks at the sword and asks me in disbelief, "You went into the Ghost Zone and stole the Fright Knight's sword?" But I tell her, "Stole, borrowed. Semantics. You worry too much." I place the sword into the floor as it pierces it and it starts to glow green and it sends a green ray putting a hole in the ceiling and into the sky creating green clouds, as we over hear Dash screaming in terror, "ZOMBIES!"

I look at the sword in fear as I then say, "Maybe I should get this thing back." But then Mr. Lancer appears as Sam blocks Dawn and I from Mr. Lancer's view as we quickly turn human as I then say, "Right after Mr. Lancer judges my room! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Dawn answers, "Bad things, little brother. Bad things." If only we had noticed a white-haired teenager was watching this with awe and fear…

* * *

PRESENT!

Danny's POV:

As I finished telling this part, the Guardians looked at Dawn and I clearly upset as North tells us, "So hat's how it all started." Jodi then says, "You evil twins, you! I'm starting to like this even more!" Then Jamie tells Dawn and I, "Uh, Danny, Dawn? You two do realize when you say, 'what's the worst that could happen?' something bad will happen!"

Dawn and I chuckle nervously as we tell them together, "Yeah, we know." Then I tell them, "Don't forget we were overconfident heroes. We didn't think to much of the consequences, except of course for Dawn." She was about to talk back to me as North then says, "Now it is my turn, because I that is when I came in. I was up at the Pole preparing for Christmas even though it was two months away…"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!

North's POV:

Today is Halloween and I am making new toy for kids. When I do so, a yeti barges in making me drop the toy as I look at the yeti in anger, and yell at him, "How many times I tell you to knock?!" HE then says something about strange thing going on in Amity Park. I follow him to the globe where it shows me a picture of Amity Park, and I see green clouds all over the place. Something is definitely wrong. So I tell yetis, I'm going after source.

I do not think Pitch caused this, so I didn't bother contacting the other Guardians. When I got to the source in an old Townsend, I looked through a cracked window and I see a teacher, and three teenagers. One is a Goth, and the other two are a pair of twins. I recognize them as Sam Manson, Danny Fenton and Dawn Fenton. What was going on here? Then what appears to be zombies in sports clothing appear as Sam tells the teacher, "Uh, Mr. Lancer? I don't know if it's safe in here."

Then Danny says, "That's right, Sam." He pushes the zombies out of room and he then says dramatically, "Nothing is safe inside…Danny Fenton's… 'Room of Doom'! Enter if you dare." Recorded thunder than plays as he makes the lights flicker and fake spiders appear, and even I am not afraid. Then the teacher says, "I'll have you know I don't fall for cheap theatrics. And I don't scare easily."

All of sudden a giant black and green spider appears as the teacher then grins and writes something on clipboard telling the boy, "But you're off to a promising start!" I see Danny chuckling nervously as he says, "All part of the show." I look further and saw a sword that is known as the Soul Shredder, which means Fright Knight must be near! I look over to the roof and see Jack Frost? What was he doing here? Besides being scared. I then hear screams as I turn to the town and see things becoming monsters and scaring everyone.

I was going to go and get the Guardians when all of a sudden, Manny talks to me, **"Hold North. You must watch all of this unfold. For Jack Frost's and these children's destinies will intertwine." **I then decide to stay and watch as the spider wraps the teacher around in its web as the teacher says, "This has potential. Sticky, gross. I like it!" I then hear Sam tell Danny, "Danny? Dawn? You might want to end this before things spin out of control!"

Danny answers, "I will, as soon as Lancer declares me the winner!" Then Dawn says, "As much as I want to stop this, Sam, we can't. Do you really want Danny to lose the bet?" Then as the spider opens his mouth, the teacher then says, "Okay, I'm mildly impressed. A few more surprises and you might have this thing wrapped up." That's when Danny and Dawn cheers together, "Yes! We'll take 'mildly impressed'. That's our cue to clean up!"

Danny then grabs a weapon and shoots green foam at the spider which causes it to become a plain stuffed spider as Sam closes the door to keep skeletons from coming in as Danny throws her the gun, and she's flung back as she then blasts them causing them to be stuffed dummies as Danny then says, "See? We told ya we had everything under control." Then Dawn says, "Yeah, as long as we've got enough Fenton Foamers to keep Lancer safe, and as soon as he says the words 'Danny wins', we'll toss the sword back into the Ghost Zone."

All of a sudden, Fright Knight appears on his steed Nightmare from the ceiling, with a black teenager as I hear the teacher say impressed, "Hmm! That's one fancy flaming robot." I recognize the black teenager as Tucker Foley as he tells his friends, "Danny! Dawn! Whatever you two do, don't let him get the sword!" Fright Knight throws him into the web as Danny and Dawn both yell in fear as Fright Knight blasts the gun away as Fright Knight goes for the sword but Danny and Dawn try to stop him.

I overhear the teacher say, "That's certainly exciting, but is it scary?" The knight takes steps back and slashes the teacher sending him into his worst fear! Danny gets scared for moment, as Danny and Dawn both ask Fright Knight, "Mr. Lancer? What'd you do to him?" Fright Knight answers, "I sent him to where all who feel the sting of my blade are sent. A dimension where his worst fears come to life!"

But Danny cheers, "YES! This contest is SO MINE!" Really? He cares about that over life?! Dawn yells at him, "Uh, Danny? You're an idiot!" All of a sudden, Danny and Dawn run toward him yelling, "Bring him back, ugly!" And then they…transform?! Danny Fenton now has white hair, green eyes and is wearing a black jumpsuit with white? And Dawn Fenton now has long white hair in ponytail, purple eyes, a black shirt with white sleeves, black pants with white flames, black tennis shoes with white flames, and a pair of earrings which her right ear has a 'D' and her left ear has a 'P'.

I look in awe as I think, 'How is it possible?' Fright Knight flings them back, and I look at Jack who is still watching this as I see how he growls seeing Dawn Fenton get hurt, as Fright Knight then says, "Listen to the sounds of your doom! Soon**, **my storm shall consume this planet. The world will be forever transformed! And no one can stop me!" Danny and Dawn yell together, "Not if we can help it!"

They charge again but they hit his chest and they are flung back as Danny says, "Which, apparently we can't." Then Dawn yells at him, "Oh, gee you think?!" Fright Knight then goes to slash them as Tucker Foley goes to save them. He is now in front of them, but Dawn pushes him out of way, as she gets slashed with sword and disappears! Danny yells in fear, "Dawn! NO!" I look over at Jack as he gets shocked and angry and he yells in anger and barges right in and punches Fright Knight!

Jack gets angry and tells Fright Knight, "Your going to pay for that!" Fright Knight asks him, "You foolish child! The only thing your paying is a ticket to your worst fear!" He then slashes him with the sword and Jack disappears with his staff! This is not good!

* * *

PRESENT!  
North's POV:

I finish telling my part as everyone stares at Dawn and Jack with fear and awe. The same with Jack and Dawn. Danny then asks me, "You saw all of that happening?!" Arianna then says, "Whoa! Now that is scary!" Blythe then says, "Ah, man! I wish we were there when it happened!" Then Sarah says, "If we were, we could have helped!" Jamie then asks a question that was on everyone's minds, "What happened when you were in there?"

We all look at Jack and Dawn, and Jack tells us, "Well, now that we remember what happened, I guess we can tell you. When we got slashed, I was sent to my worst fear…"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!

Jack's POV:

I wake up feeling groggy, as I look around and see that I was sent to a void of endless black. "What am I doing here?" I asked as I see Jamie and his friends coming towards me, but as usual, they went right through me. I realized I was sent to my worst fear, never being able to be seen. I really hated this, but then I heard a scream and realized it belonged to Dawn! I run toward the scream as I saw her in human form hunched up and crying with her knees to her chest as I see people ignoring her and going…right through her!

Does she have the same fear I do? I knew there was a chance she could never see me, but I have to help her. I walk over to her and kneel down to her level and I asked her, "Hey, are you okay?" Dawn stiffens and she looks up and it looks like she…sees me?! She asks, "W-Who are you?" I look at her in shock as I ask her scared, "You can see me?" She then gets confused as she nods and tells me, "Yes, I can. Why? Are you all alone, too?"

I smile and put my hand on her shoulder telling her, "Kind of. Try over three hundred years with no one able to talk, touch or hear you." She looks at me shocked and exclaims, "Three hundred years?! That's a long time!" She then asks me, "So you've never had a friend? Or family?!" I looked down and told her, "Well, yeah. I can't really remember anything about myself. I was only told what my name was, but nothing else."

Dawn looks at me in sympathy and holds the hand that doesn't have my staff as she tells me, "That really is sad. I'm always so afraid I'll end up all alone. Sam and Tucker, my friends, they're great. But they met Danny first, they never met me first, so technically they don't count as **my** friends, they only count as my **brother's** friends. So I don't have anyone to hang out with. That's why no one likes me, because Danny and I are weird, we only have Sam and Tucker, because they can understand, but there's nobody else. I can understand the feeling of loneliness."

I look at her shocked at her face then her hand and then her face, and I then smile as I touch her other hand and tell her, "Well, you won't have to worry anymore. I'm sure we'll be out of here soon. And when we are, I'll be your friend, since I met you first." Dawn giggles at this as a smile came to her face and she tells me, "My name is Dawn. Dawn Fenton. And yours?" I answer with my own smile and grip both of her hands, "My name is Jack. Jack Frost." She looks at me shocked and exclaims with a smile, "Jack Frost?!"

She then stands up and exclaims some more, "I knew you were real! I knew it! I always believed in you and everybody else, but mostly you!" I look at her shocked and asked with a smile, "Really, you do?!" She nods and tells me, "I've always believed! It's one of the reasons why I don't have friends. It all started with this girl named Paulina…" As she tells me, I can't believe she's such a nice person! I sure hope we'll still be friends!...And maybe something more!

* * *

PRESENT!

Jack's POV:

Dawn looks at me shocked and then hugs me and tells me with a smile, "Jack! I actually remember that! You and I met before Easter! I had a feeling I saw you before!" Sam then goes, "AWWW! That's so sweet!" But then she asks Dawn, "That's what you thought about Tucker and I, Dawn? Since Danny met us first, you don't have actual friends?" Dawn nods and tells them, "Yeah, that's right." Sam hugs her along with Tucker as Sam tells her, "Sorry, Dawn! We had no idea!"

Then Tucker says, "Yeah, you could have told us you know!" Dawn nods and tells him, "I know. I was just afraid you guys wouldn't like me anymore." Sam and Tucker hug her once again and they forgive each other as Tooth blows her nose in a tissue, and Bunny is trying not to cry, the same with the other girls as Sandy makes a gesture with his hands, clearly asking, 'what happened next?' So Danny decides to answer, "Well, when that happened, I was fighting Fright Knight…"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!

Danny's POV:

Fright Knight goes to charge at me, but I let loose an ecto-blast, but he deflects it with his sword and it hits me back causing me to fall as I say, "Doesn't anything work on this guy?" Sam is looking through her book, as she says, "There must be something in this book that tells us how to beat him!" Fright Knight appears before her with his sword above his head and he tells Sam, "Perhaps. But you will never find it!" Luckily I turned Sam intangible even though I couldn't save her book.

Sam complains, "Darn it! That bookstore has a no-return policy!" I take her to where Tucker is behind a chair as I tell them as Sam and I became tangible, "I'm so sorry. I wanted to win so bad! But not this bad." Tucker tells me, "Dude, its not your fault! We'll get Dawn, Mr. Lancer and whoever that kid was that saved her back." Then Sam tells me, "So stop beating yourself up over it and start beating him! It's the only way we'll be able to get Dawn, Mr. Lancer, and that kid back safe, and get everything back to normal!"

I fly to the air and go to punch Fright Knight as he punches me back as Sam and Tucker are looking through the pages. I'm holding a giant Grandfather Clock, as I hear Sam yell, "Danny! You've got to put the sword back in a pumpkin!" I question her as I throw the clock at Fright Knight, "A pumpkin? There are no pumpkins in the room." Fright Knight falls down as I then say with realization, "'No pumpkins in the room'? It's Halloween! What am I, an idiot?"

Before Tucker could say anything, I tell him, "Don't answer that, Tucker!" Then I hear Sam yell at me, "You have to find another pumpkin fast!" Then Tucker yells to me, "Yeah, dude!That's the only thing that can stop the sword's power! Use my pumpkin bag!" I finally find it, as Fright Knight grabs me and throws me into the ceiling, and e tries to slash me with his sword but I dodged them as I blast him into the house as I hear Sam yell at me, "C'mon, Danny. You can do it!"

We land hits on each other as I land on the floor, and as Fright Knight was about to bring his sword upon me, but I grabbed as it somehow gives me energy as I recite a quote I read from the book a week ago, "To cease the storm…To end the fear…The sword must sheathe…In pumpkin near!" My aura and energy become blazing bright as it becomes white and I throw Fright Knight over me as I grab his sword and I plunge it into Tucker's pumpkin bag, and I'm flung back.

Fright Knight is confused as I tell him, "Trick and treat, buckethead! Told ya we'd have it back by midnight." Thanks to what I did, everything is being sucked up, including Fright Knight's steed as Sam yells over it, "It's sucking everything into the Ghost Zone! It's working!" Tucker and Sam then scream as they're being carried away and I quickly grab them as they hang onto me. I made my hand intangible and grabbed a pip from the ground and made it tangible.

Fright Knight then yells at us, "I will have my vengeance! Mark my words!" He gets sucked in as the sword and the pumpkin both disappear bringing Mr. Lancer, Dawn and the kid back. Dawn sees me as she yells and smiles, "DANNY! SAM! TCUKER!" She runs over to us and hugs us, as I tell Dawn, "I'm so glad your okay!" Dawn smiles and tells me, "Me too!" I hug her tighter as the kid who got taken away is away from us, almost if he doesn't want to be seen.

I go over to him and let Dawn go, and ask him, "Hey, dude you okay?" He then looks shocked at me as he asks me, "You can see me?" I look confused at him and tell him, "Uh, dude! Of course I can!" Dawn pulls me back and told me what happened when she got slashed. I got shocked at this and look at him as I then figured out, "Huh. Probably because we're half-ghost, that's why we can see you."

Dawn then tells me, "Maybe, but he's a great friend. He calmed me down. Thanks to him, I'm no longer afraid of being alone. I'm happy, Danny!" I look at her and smiled as I hug her but I quickly turn back to human form as Dawn is already in human form. Mr. Lancer then tells me, "Mr. Fenton, I have to say that was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. You win!" We won?! WE WON!

* * *

PRESENT!

Danny's POV:

Jamie tells Dawn and I, "That was awesome! I wish I was there!" Dusk then says, "Me too!" Jodi then says, "Man, you all have the most greatest adventures!" Then Arianna says, "You could have gotten more help if we were there!" Sarah then says, "Yeah, same here!" Blythe cheers out, "That was epic!"

Sandy claps his hands and Bunny tells me, "Now that was great, mate! I wish I could have seen the whole thing playing out!" Tooth then says, "That was such a great adventure and story! I wish we could have helped too!" North laughs out loud as he tells the Guardians, "See? I told you they were great kids!" North then tells us all, "Now it's my turn to tell what happened from my point of view!"

* * *

1 YEAR AGO!

North's POV:

All of this happened right before me, and I still can't believe my eyes! Danny Fenton and Dawn Fenton could become great Guardians! I look at Danny's face and he looks ashamed as he goes up to his teacher and tells him, "Mr. Lancer, wait. I have to be honest. I-I cheated." Good boy, you should always tell truth! Dawn then tells the teacher, "I helped Danny by stealing some of our parent's technology."

Sam and Tucker appear with a device as Tucker says, "You mean this stuff? Like the Fenton Foamer?" Which Sam continues, "Which causes a psychosomatic reaction in whoever's exposed to it causing them toexperience their worst fear?" Good friends, too! They know what they are doing! Danny and Dawn agreed as their teacher then says, "Daniel, Dawn the good news for the both of you is I don't care. I have two scary rooms and it's midnight! Let the party begin!" All of a sudden Danny and Dawn's parents came in as they shoot Mr. Lancer with green goo along with the kids except Jack who watches this with laughter in his eyes.

A woman appears in a witch costume and other costumed kids as she tells the teacher, "Oh, nice theme, Lancer. **'**Early oil spill'. Come on. Let's get out of here." They leave as the teacher then tells Danny and Dawn, "Changed my mind. Dash wins. I'll see you in detention, Danny Fenton. Dawn, you won't have it." The teacher then leaves as Jack Fenton, Dawn and Danny's father, gets angry and tells Danny with realization, "What? This was some sort of anti-detention scheme! Well, you're in a lot of trouble, Mister!" I hear Danny groan as he says, "You don't know the half of it."

All of a sudden, Danny, Dawn, Sam, Tucker, and Jack are now stuck in a dreaming daze, almost as if…Manny's voice appears in my head again as the moon shines and he tells me, **"I must erase all of Dawn's, Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's memories of them meeting Jack along with erasing Jack's memories of him meeting these four. They are not meant to know about each other yet. The next time you see Dawn Fenton, let her become friends with Jack and maybe even more. They'll meet again when the time is right."**

I agreed with my friend and saw all four of the teenager's memories are erased of Jack, along with Jack's memories erased of them. Man in the Moon teleported Jack back to his lake. I do hope I see those children again soon. It might not be Christmas, but I know I'll see them again. I head back to the Pole and kept it all a secret from the Guardians. If only we knew, that three days before Easter, we would need Jack's and all four of those teenager's help…

* * *

PRESENT!  
North's POV:

I finished telling them what happened, as the Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dawn and Jack are shocked of it all as Jack said, "So that explains it all! That's how you knew!" Danny then says, "This whole time, Jack and Dawn actually met back then." Then Sam says, "Since Jack and Dawn both had the same fear, they got teleported into the same place!" Tucker then says, "I can't believe it! You know, I wish we'd have met back then."

Dawn then says as she holds onto Jack, "Yeah, me too. It would have made things so much easier." Then Jamie says, "Yeah! That way, Jack would have gotten a friend to help him with being believed in!" Dusk then says, "Same here. I wish I'd have met you all back then too. Everything would have been a lot more fun." Jodi then asks Danny a question, "That reminds me, Danny. Did you eat the underwear?"

We all look at Danny as he answers, "I did. But luckily when I got out of there, I made my hand intangible and grabbed the underwear out before it could be digested." Arianna cheers for him, "Nice!" Sarah then tells Danny, "Good thinking!" Then Blythe tells Danny, "Yeah, I never would have thought of that!" Sandy nods his head at that as Bunny says, "I'll tell you what, mates. You all have guts to go through all of that, along wiht all your ghost hunting and fighting."

Then Tooth says, "I would never have done that, but I'm glad you're still healthy, Danny." I laugh loudly and tell them, "And now you know what happened during my side of it all! I hope you both learned your lesson!" Dawn tells me, "I know I did. Never let your brother take an evil item of power!" Then Danny says, "That, and always listen to your friends, or else there will consequences."

And with that, everyone went home. After what those two have done to protect anyone and everyone, they are brave and would make excellent Guardians. What does Manny have planned for them, I wonder?

* * *

And that's the end of the special chapter! I hope you all liked it! Now for the questions of the next chapter, Eye For An Eye! What's wrong with Dawn? What is Vlad up to this time? What's with all of the pranking? Who will win Amity Park's mayor election? And how will our heroes save the day?! Find out next time, on the next exciting chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! Please review!


	25. Chapter 25 Eye For An Eye

Hello, fellow readers! For all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes!

This is now the Eye for an Eye chapter. One other thing before I forget in this one, you'll find out what's wrong with Dawn, and she'll get something new. Read and find out! Oh, and another big shocker...I UPLOADED ANOTHER CHAPTER! So read it when you get the chance after this one! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 25: Eye For An Eye

Vlad's POV:

My new mansion is finally finished! I look at the mansion in awe in my ghost form as I say to myself, "At last, my new mansion is complete!" I turn intangible and fly through the whole house, including my bedroom, kitchen, new ghost la, and finally stop at my library as I say, "Bigger and better than it was before…Everything is absolute state-of-the-art…Including my new subterranean ghost lab: Completely undetectable to prying eyes!" I turn back to human form in my library.

I then say to myself, "This showplace is the pure embodiment of me: Larger than life, reeking of money and power, and totally impenetrable!" but suddenly, a white tank appears and bursts through the wall next to me. Out of the tank comes out Guys in White agents, as one of them says, "Operation White Wall is go!" Soldiers in armor appear running inside as the agent continues saying, "Tear this place apart! If there's ghost contraband here, we'll find it!"

I then demand from them, "I deserve an explanation!" Then the other agent tells me, "Save it for the slow and painful interrogation, rich boy!" The soldiers are destroying everything in my mansion, until it all crumbles down into ruins as they're still searching. I can't believe this happened again!

I then hear one of the agents say to the other, "Funny. No sign of ecto-material anywhere. Guess that Fenton kid was wrong." I then question, "Fenton kid?" I then mutter to myself, "Oh, so that's it. Whichever one of the two did it, one of them will pay. I don't think Dawn would resort to this, so it could be Daniel or Jackson." So for revenge, I tell the Guys in White agents, "You know, funny you should mention the Fentons, gentlemen…" They'll pay for this!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam, Tucker and I are in my room, along with Dawn, Dusk and Jack. But let's just say, Dawn isn't feeling too well. Ever since school started with the new year, Dawn has been getting sick. She keeps sneezing and coughing, she isn't allowed to go to school. It's been about three days since the symptoms were shown. Baby Tooth is staying with Tooth until she feels better, and Jamie will be with another babysitter until Dawn gets better. Jack didn't even go to school, so he decided it would be better to stay and take care of Dawn.

Dawn and Jack are on my bed, while Sam, Tucker and I are watching the news of what I planned for Vlad. We even got a phone call from Dani and Donnie, they said they would be here for a little while to catch up with everything that happened this summer, including Freakshow.

The reporter then talks of the incidence on the TV, "Although no ecto-contrabrand was found, its certain that the mansion itself, didn't stand a 'ghost of a chance' against the government onslaught. And now to the mayor elections…" Sam turns off the TV as Dawn sneezes violently as Jack, Tucker and I laugh at this, Dawn tries to but she goes into a coughing fit. Tucker then tells me, "Oh, man! That's got to be the greatest practical joke ever!"

Dawn laughs a little, and she tells us nasally, "Yeah, too bad I can't enjoy it." Jack tells her, "We know, babe. But hang in there for a while." Dusk tells Dawn, "Yeah, once your better, we'll see if we can have a concert." Dawn smiles as she sneezes once again covering her mouth. I was still laughing as I tell everyone, "Yes! I really knocked Vlad off his high horse this time! I mean, come on! Can you even imagine his face when the feds busted in on him like that?"

Dawn then tells me, "I know I will. Dusk here set up a video camera in the shadows to get the whole thing on tape." Then Dusk holds up a tape showing us, but then the Guys in White agents bursted in my room through the wall outside and Dawn curls up to Jack as The Guys in White agents tell us, "Nobody move! This is a raid!" Sam then tells me, as I looked on in shock, "Uh, I think I have a pretty good idea!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Oh, man! Vlad must have ratted us out! I curl up to Jack knowing he'll protect me, while Dusk is with Tucker. The soldiers of the Guys in White Agency are now destroying everything in Danny's room. Luckily, Jack got me out of harm's way as they smash the bed! Danny tries to tell them to stop. But as one of them was going to destroy Danny's TV, his door opens and instead dad gets hit, as Mom asks us, "Danny, Dawn, Jackson? What on earth is going on here?!"

Dad notices the Guys in White agents as he tells them, "Cool! The Guys in White are trashing our house! They're my heroes!" I've said this before, I'll say it again, dad is an idiot. Mom motions him to the destruction and he yells at the agents, "I mean, QUIT TRASHING OUR HOUSE!" Dad then looks at the weapon they'e using as he asks them, "Hey, is that the Ecto-Annihilator 47?! Those things rock!"

One of the agents tell him, "Stand down, Fenton! Our intel says your harboring three ghost fugitives." Then the other agent tells dad, "We're shutting you down! Lock, stock and ghost lab!" We're in trouble! Dad tries to stop them, but when they aimed their guns at dad, he's about to take them down stairs. But luckily, we have Sam as she asks them, "Hold on a second. Do you have a search warrant?"

Both agents O and K laugh at this as Sam tells them, "Laugh it up, boys. But page 198, subchapter 7, paragraph 37B of the Anti-Ghost code, says you need a warrant. Unless exigent circumstances supercede the authority of the judge or magistrate." Thank MIM for Sam! So both agents leave telling our parents, "Your off the hook, until we get a warrant, and a legal dictionary."

They leave with our parents following them as I tell Sam nasally, "Sammy, you're my hero!" I then sneeze as Danny tells her, "Yeah, thanks for the back-up. We're glad your up on your Anti-Ghost laws." Then Jack tells Sam, "Yeah, and I'm not even a ghost!" Then Sam tells us, "No problem. But they really did a problem on your room, though Danny."

Danny looks around and he gets his game face on as he tells her, "Yeah, and I don't think they acted alone." That was when Danny got an idea. So Dusk, Jamie, Sam and Tucker get in the Specter Speeder, Danny following behind them, as Jack stays here with me. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jamie and Dusk have Fenton Phones on them along with Jack and I. Jamie said he wanted to help out with this prank. Even though I'm sick, why do I have a bad feeling something will happen?

* * *

Vlad's POV:

I finished taking my shower in my hotel room, and put the towel around my bottom half as then say to myself as I make it to the TV in the bedroom, "One time pillar, indeed. The Phantom triplets have tarnished my reputation and made me the laughingstock of Wisconsin, and nobody bows down to a laughingstock! But I'm sure that my shrewd countermove has put the skids to their teenage hijinks."

All of a sudden the news comes on with the reporter saying, "We now go live to breaking news at air copter two flying above the hotel." All of a sudden, all of my clothes are flying around me as I look in front of me, and all of the helicopters see me with only a towel on. The wall is now invisible! I bet I know who's doing this! My towel flies off as I exclaim, "Oh, butter brickle!"

* * *

Jamie's POV:

Dusk, Sam, Tucker and I laughed out loud at this from what we see on the screen in the Specter Speeder as Tucker says, "Whoa! Can you say, 'too much information?'" Then Sam says, "Maybe when I'm done suppressing my gag reflex!" Dusk laughs as she tells us, "Man, I love hanging out with you all! Maybe we can do this for our senior prank, just us!"

I laugh and tell them, "Yeah, you can say that again!" Sam then asks Danny through his Fenton Phones, "You okay down there, Danny?" Danny answers, "Better than ever! The invisible wall. Top that, Plasmius!" We then hear him ask Dawn and Jack through the Fenton phones, "Are you two seeing this?"

Jack answers with a laugh, "Yeah, we are! Dawn laughed so hard she fell off her bed!" Dawn then says nasally, "Yeah, that was awesome!" She then sneezes again and tells us, "Sorry, I couldn't be there!" But I tell her, "It's alright, Dawn. Just get some rest, and you'll be fine!" Dawn then tells me, "Thanks, Jamie! You're a great kid." She then sneezes as everyone drops me off at home. It's too bad Dawn can't watch me until she's better, so now I'll just wait until she's better.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

The next day came as Tucker, Sam and I waiting for Danny at lunchtime at school. We just came back from summer vacation, and school started a couple of days ago. Jack and Dawn had to stay behind, so Jack can help Dawn with her cold. Sam asks Tucker and I, "Hey, Tucker, Dusk? Danny stashed away in the locker room as usual." Tucker answers, "You know, Mister Modesty. After gym class, when he cleans, he cleans alone." All of a sudden, students are laughing at something, so the three of us went to see what was funny.

It was Danny and the wall is invisible, showing him taking a shower. I guess Danny heard the laughter as he turns around and sees them all staring and laughing at him. Thank MIM Jack and Dawn don't have this problem. I look around and see ghost vultures were responsible as I hear Tucker saying, "A ghost kid with tan lines. Who knew?" Then I say, "I'm just thankful that this doesn't bother me, especially since I've seen scarier things."

Later that day, Sam, Tucker, Danny and I are in the Nasty Burger. Jack just picked up an order for him and Dawn and he just left for home. Everyone is still laughing as Sam tries and asks us, "So…How about that big Mayor's election?" Everyone is still laughing as Danny tells her annoyed, "Forget changing the subject, Sam? I'm never going to live this down!"

Tucker then tells Danny, "Never is a long time, Danny. But the next few weeks will be brutal." I then tell Danny, "At least be thankful that didn't happen to Dawn and Jack. It would be horrible if something like that happened to them." Danny then tells me, "Yeah, I guess so. I just hope Dawn gets better. I swear I think she's getting even sicker." As I was about to grab my burger a Guys in White Agent appears grabbing it and telling us all, "Everybody out! This is an evacuation!"

Then the other agent appears along with soldiers as the agent tells us, "This place is being demolished by order of the new owner!" Danny and I question, "New owner?" That's when the second devil incarnate comes through the door, aka Vlad Masters. Vlad answers, "That's right, Daniel and Dusk." We gasp at this as Vlad tells us, "You know, these walls are infested with harmful ecto-vestos. And as the new proprietor, it is my duty to tear this place down. With your own extensive background in demolition, including yours, Dawn's and Jackson's, I'm sure you understand, yes?"

And just like that, we were all forced out of the Nasty Burger, and then it gets demolished. Because of this we hear Dash yell, "How could they?! I did some of my best nerd wailing in the men's room there!" And my boyfriend, Tucker? He's devastated as he exclaims in sadness, "Farewell, old friend! We hardly knew ye!" I hold onto him as I over hear Vlad telling Danny, "Let this be a lesson, Danny: I put the 'pro' in quid pro quo. Not that your bright enough to know what that means."

Danny tells him, "I get the idea, and I don't like it. Believe me, this isn't over yet, even if Dawn is sick." Vlad looks shocked and asks Danny, "What? Dawn is sick?" Danny answers him, "Yeah, she's sick and Jack is taking great care of her. Bully me all you want, but leave Dawn and Jack out of this." So Danny, Sam, Tucker and I leave as Vlad absorbs that all in.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I sneeze once more as luckily I ate my fill of Nasty Burger thanks to Jack. But when Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dusk came back with news the Nasty Burger is torn down, thanks to Vlad. I almost burned down my bed in anger. Just what is Vlad planning? But now to my sickness, Jack has been taking such good care of me. Baby Tooth is still with Tooth until I get better, and Chronos, my dog, has been stuck at my bed ready for his owner to get better.

This cold feels so much like what happened with Freakshow the first time. I got that massive headache, until I found out I can't be affected by ghost powers, unless of course someone makes me affected. Like when Sam wished she never met me and Danny? That worked because she wished it to be. That's what I was thinking. Could I by any chance be getting a brand new power?

However, the next day is now the mayor elections. If tearing down Nasty Burger was bad enough, Vlad is now running for mayor! What is he thinking?! If he's the mayor, Dani and Donnie can't come here as much! Luckily, they got here just in time, as Danny, Jack and I told them what was happening. So we told them, that they have to stay in the house no matter what and away from our parents and Vlad. Luckily they both agreed, and they both decided to help me with my sickness like Jack has.

They even told me that the other Guardians looked out for them over the rest of the summer, and they made sure they were doing okay. Back to the topic of Vlad, Dad was excited about him being mayor, while mom agreed with Danny, Jack and I. Vlad just can't be mayor! So before Danny left, he tells Jack, Dani, Donnie and I to stay here! I'm too weak to fight now anyway, and Jack is stuck to me like glue, including Dani and Donnie. I sure hope Danny will be okay without me!

What I didn't notice as Danny turns ghost and flies away, is that my body is starting to glow…literally…

* * *

Danny's POV:

I fly out of the house in ghost form as I exclaim to myself, "They say you can't fight City Hall, but they never said you can fight in it!" I quickly fly over there as I see Vlad trying to woo the reporter but she leaves and I'm intangible and grab Vlad from the ground, and turned him intangible and dragged him through the ground until I made it tho the bolier room and threw him to the ground.

Vlad gets up and he asks me menacingly, "Why, Daniel! Come to wish your old Uncle Vlad good luck in the place of Dawn and Jackson, have you?" But I tell him threateningly, "Save it, Plasmius! Whatever your up to, it ends now!" But Vlad tells me, "Oh, I assure you, my boy, it is only just beginning." HE then transforms into his ghost form and he charges straight for me, but I dodged it and used my feet to kick him through the ceiling and building.

I look at the hole in shock as I say to myself, "Wow, looks like Vlad is a little rusty." I smirk at this and fly up saying to myself, "Which is all the invitation I need!" I'm out of the building and Vlad fires at me but misses as I taunt him, "Is that it? You forgot to take your supplements, so have a very big dose of Vitamin ME!" I charge for him as he throws energy disks at me, but I dodged them and gave Vlad a good right hook, then a left hook and kicked him until he lands on a building.

I tell him landing on it as I laugh a little, "You've lost your edge. Why don't you go back to Wisconsin and look for it? In other words, get out of our town!" But Vlad smirks evilly and he tells me, "Fool! Do you really think I'm this weak? I'm more powerful than you, Dawn and Jackson combined. And even now, my power increases. Look!" I look down and see clones of Vlad. Enough to make the whole town…vote for him! He was stalling!

All of the clones overshadow all of the voters one by one, even dad! I go to stop him, but Vlad punches me away making me fall on a car as I hear the reporter exclaim, "Holy hanging chaps! In all my days as a reporter, I've never seen such a ground-swell of support for any candidate!" She 's given a paper as she then says to all viewers, "According to the latest polls, 'Dark Horse' Vlad Masters is the next mayor of Amity Park by a landslide!"

Everyone cheers as I get up from the car as she exclaims, "What an upset!" As I get up, I mutter, "Your telling me!" Vlad comes to punch me from the air as I dodge it and he hits the car. Vlad then asks me, "Now, what is it you, young folks say? 'Don't hate, congratulate?' Oh, what do I care? Go on ahead and hate. That's probably what your sister and her boyfriend are doing."

Vlad turns back to human as the reporter comes over to Vlad and says, as I get out of the way, "And here he is now! The new mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters!" Everyone cheers for his name, as I look on in shock. How are Dawn and Jack taking this?

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I drop the remote in shock as Jack, Dani, Donnie and I look at the screen as we heard that Vlad is now the new mayor! This is bad! Chronos licks my hand in concern as I pet him. About a couple minutes later, Vlad makes a speech and when he tells everyone that he wanted to thank special people in his life, and he announces the names that made me almost fall off my bed in shock: Danny Fenton, Dawn Fenton and Jackson Overland!

When I almost fell, Jack caught me as Vlad has become a total monster! He tells everyone that the three of us inspired Vlad to run for mayor and vowed to protect the children of Amity Park. Yeah, right! I look at Jack and ask him nasally, "Jack? I'm never going out there again." He agrees with me saying, "Me neither." Then Dani and Donnie says, "Same here."

I'll bet Jamie is taking it hard. The next day came, as Vlad put new laws into effect. The first law is called 'The Technus Act,' will ban all high-tech gear susceptible to ghost infiltration. The second law is a strict dress code in the schools, in other words uniforms, which will guard against anything dark and gothic which can attract ecto-unfriendlies. IN other words, Sam can no longer wear goth clothes in the school. So now everyone wears lame school uniforms, luckily I'm still sick to go, and Jack wanted to stay behind no matter what. Even though dad told him no, mom said that Jack can stay. And I wanted him to stay as well, so mom and I won.

Other rules were a 4 P.M. curfew, mandatory rollcall before and after classes, and hightened security to ensure safety of all students. In other words, we all won't be able to go ghost! Luckily Dani and Donnie are staying in our rooms until we can figure out what to do and how to stop Vlad. As for me? I'm still sick, but I'm starting to get better. Chronos in the living room.

I sneeze once more as Jack brings me chicken noodle soup as he asks me, "Your belly full of soup?" I tell him annoyed, "Yeah, too full. I hate being sick!" I start coughing again as Jack rubs my back. I then tell Jack, "I just don't get it! Why am I getting sick, now of all times?!" My pendant shines and Jack and I hear a voice, "Do not worry, Dawn, you will feel better soon."

Dani and Donnie appeared with snacks they were able to sneak from the kitchen and they asked Jack and I, "Whose that?" I answer them, "That voice belongs to Man in the Moon. He sometimes talks to me through my pendant and ring." I then ask Man in the Moon, "What did you mean by that?" Man in the Moon tells me, "There is a reason why your having a cold at this time, Dawn."

MIM continues with, "Do you remember the talk you had with Mother Nature about what kind of immortal spirit you would be?" I tell him, "Yes, I remember." Then Man in the Moon tells me, "Well, you're immortal powers are now coming in earlier than expected. Mother Nature decided on your new power: Light." Jack questions, "Light?"

Man in the Moon answers, "Yes, light. Light makes the water shimmer, light helps earth grow, light and fire come together, light and fresh air help plants grow, and light and darkness are always together. Light is your element because light is an exact opposite of darkness. Together, light and darkness are strong. Your cold should be over in a few days, and when its done, your new power of light will appear."

Man in the Moon then tells Dani and Donnie, "Danielle and Donald Fenton, its an honor to meet you two. I've heard a lot about you both from Dawn. Live your lives to the absolute fullest." Dani and Donnie tell him, "We will!" Man in the Moon disappears as Jack tells me, "Wow, he does talk to you! But still, I can't believe you got a new power! And pretty cool, too!" I tell him, "Yeah, I know. I just hope I can get better soon, so I can use it!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

I pick up my books in my school thanks to the security dumping everything on me. Dusk and Sam come up to me, along with Tucker as Tucker tells me, "For the record, dude, this reeks." Then Sam tells me, "And everybody here, thinks its yours, Dawn's and Jack's fault, Danny. Guilty by association with Vlad." I tell them, "Hey! Dawn, Jack and I are taking the biggest of all hits here! With all of this surveillance and restrictions, Vlad's making sure that Dawn, Jack and I could almost never go ghost or frost."

Then Tucker tells us, "That might be a good thing." Tucker shows me a newspaper where the Phantom Triplets should leave. Dusk tells me, "At least, Dawn and Jack aren't here to be a part of the blame." Then Sam tells me, "Vlad's claiming that all three of the Phantom Triplets presence may be an invitation to ghosts, then a deterent." Then I tell them, "Which we all know is an absolute load. With us out of the picture, ghosts will be on the loose all over town."

The next few days, Dawn finally got back to normal. Baby Tooth came back and is stuck to Dawn like glue. Dawn, Jack, Dani and Donnie told us what happened with Man in the Moon. That explained a few things. Dawn and I told Dani and Donnie, that it would be better for them if they leave Amity Park. So they did. We got a phone call from them, and they're both at Paris, France having fun. And just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, not only were ghosts captured the wrong way but Nasty Burger was reopened but now its titled, 'McMasters.'

And apparently, teenagers are not allowed in, instead only adults are allowed in. And everyone blames us! That's when I had an idea as I told Dusk, Dawn, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Charms and Jamie that we have to talk to Vlad. So Tucker knocked down a security camera while Dawn, Jack and I transformed to our ghost/frost halves as soon as we were in the clear, and Baby Tooth is in Dawn's robe.

The three of us fly through McMasters, and found Vlad in an office as he tells us, "Daniel, Dawn and Jackson…I had a feeling you three would come." Vlad then asks Dawn, "Are you feeling better, Dawn?" She nods as I tell Vlad, "Look, this goes against everything we stand for, but…I'm sorry for playing those stupid pranks on you." Jack then tells Vlad, "Dawn and I didn't help with any of the pranks, I was busy helping and taking care of Dawn with her sickness."

Then I tell Vlad, "And I'm hoping you'll accept my apology and stop making things miserable for me, my friends, my sister and her boyfriend." I hold my hand for a truce, but Vlad tells me, "How nice! A gentleman's handshake, but you forget where the three of you and I are concerned, I am no gentleman!" Dawn mutters to Jack, "Unless its with our mom…" Jack and Baby Tooth laugh. I tell Vlad annoyed, "Oh, come on! Can you even pretend to have a heart?! Your worse than the Boogeyman! We're trying to make an effort here!"

Vlad tells us, "I know! And even though the apology is a welcome departure from your usual childish arrogance, it there lies a greater truth: You all had this coming!" I was about to tell him something when he told Jack, Dawn and I, "Trust me when I tell you three, that your lives has just begun to become a relentless nightmare beyond your feeble imaginations and one thing further, when I said this place is off-limits to teens, that includes ghost teens!"

Vlad presses a button, and Dawn makes Jack, Baby Tooth and herself intangible, and I make myself intangible as we phased out of the building leaving quickly. Tucker asks us, "So…how did that go?" Jack, Dawn and I turned human forms as we get up as I say, "This reeks. We're ruined." Then Dawn says, "Our ghost careers are over, our school career is over, every kid in Casper hates us, more than usual." Jack hugs Dawn with an arm and Baby Tooth chirps worriedly.

Everybody in our group had left because they were busy, so all that was left was Jamie, Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Dawn, Jack, Baby Tooth and I. That's when Sam tells us as the students look at us with hate, "Yeah, but I'll bet they hate Vlad even more! I've got an idea."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day, all of the students are rounded up at school, including Dash, as he asks us all, "Let me get this straight, your leading a protest against your buddy, the mayor?!" Danny tells them all, "Trust us, he's no buddy of ours! Or yours!" I tell Dash and everyone, "Vlad is nothing more but a heartless nobody!" Then Jack tells them, "He's just using us all! He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself!"

Then Sam tells everyone, "But us kids have the power to make a change!" Then Dusk tells them, "Its our right. If we want things to go our way, then this protest will help us all!" Tucker then tells them all, "Right, we can take back this town, one Nasty Burger at a time!" Tucker, Sam and Dusk are holding protest signs as Danny, Jack and I yell to the crowd, "So what do you say? Are you with us?!" Everyone cheers as we realized, we might just beat Vlad yet. We grabbed our signs and we grabbed Jamie from his school, so he can help us out. We didn't bother getting Sophie, since she's too young.

We're all now at McMasters as Jamie, Sam, Tucker, Baby Tooth, Dusk and the girls are with the protest, while Danny, Jack and I are in ghost form hiding and waiting for Vlad. He does appear and talks to our friends for a moment as Danny says, "Just what we hoped for. Now let's beat Vlad once and for all!" I smirk and tell them, "This is going to be good!" Then Jack says, "Not good, babe. This is going to be fun!"

Mom and dad appear as well as he tries to convince Sam of stopping the protest and Danny, Jack and I appear in front of him as Danny tells him, "How about we open something up?" Then I tell Vlad, "Like a big can of stop changing life here!" Dad brings out a ecto-zapper, and is about to shoot us with Jack in front of me, but Vlad grabs the gun and says, "Just a moment…We're all friends here, hmm? Let the kids have their say."

We get confused so Danny tells everyone, "Your mayor is a phony! And he's hiding a secret that will shock you all!" Then Jack and I stand with Danny as Jack then tells everyone, "It's time for the whole world to know…that Vlad Masters is really…" We then get interrupted by… Vlad Plasmius in the sky?! He says, "The most feared nemesis in the entire ghost realm!" We all look up and saw him and I knew what happened, he cheated! He cloned himself on purpose!

Vlad then says a bit too proud of himself, "Oh, dear! It's a clearly evil, yet devastatingly handsome, ghost villain! Whatever shall we do?!" Then the Plasmius in the sky fires ecto-blasts all over scaring everyone as Vlad tells Danny, Jack and I, "Check and mate, children." Danny, Jack and I fly toward the Plasmius in the air as Danny tells the copy, "Alright, carbon copy freak! We're taking you down!"

Then Plasmius copy tells us, "I don't think so. Remember, I'm merely a single duplication and still far more powerful than the three of you!" He fires an ecto-blast and all three of us got hit as Vlad on the ground watches it all with a smirk. We get back in the air as Danny fires an ecto-blast, and I fire a blast of light. Whoo-hoo! I did it! The Plasmius copy then makes a tornado deflecting them and causing destruction. Jack quickly freezes the tornado, but Plasmius copy breaks free!

The three of continue fighting the fake as Vlad tells everyone how the three of us are dangerous. But we're not as Plasmius copy grabs us and we demanded he'd let us go! But he tells us, "Oh, I will. In just a few seconds. Watch and learn." Vlad on the ground aims the gun at Plasmius copy as he yells, "Stand down, fiend! There's a new mayor in town, and his name is Vlad Masters!" Everyone gasps at this as the copy begs to not be destroyed and flies to the ground as the copy and Vlad act it all up.

That's when Danny exclaims, "What?! He's going to zap his own clone to make himself look good!" That's when we had an idea and by 'we', I meant Danny and I. So with smirks on our faces, I tell Jack, "Jack, go to an alleyway and turn human, then get into the crowd, Danny and I have a plan!" Jack nods and goes to do so, as Danny and I both take control of the Plasmius copy, and with our voices combined together, tell Vlad, "Go ahead and do your worst!"

So by controlling the copy, we made it fly and as we got to the limo, Vlad fires from the gun, thus destroying the clone, and Danny and I turning back to human, limo being destroyed, and Danny and I became injured, and I fainted.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I made it to the crowd with no one seeing me and I saw what happened. DAWN! We all ran to the debris and I saw what would forever haunt me, Danny and Dawn are on the ground, injured and clothes ripped! Danny and Dawn get up weakly as Danny says for all to hear, "Wh-what happened? We're just helpless, impressionable teenagers, and we were minding our own business when, BOOM!"

Then Dawn falls to the ground and yells, "Ow, my arm!" I look at her, and this will still haunt me. She's bleeding on her left arm! Sam then yells, "Oh, my gosh! The mayor shot Danny and Dawn!" Then Tucker yells, "He zapped innocent kids!" Dusk then yells, "And my dearest friend is injured! You monster!" Then Jamie yells, "How dare you hurt my favorite babysitter!"

Everyone looks at Vlad with hate and anger as they yell at him and Vlad is trying to defend himself, when Danny and Dawn's mom and dad along with myself got to Danny and Dawn. I got to Dawn and asked her, "Are you alright Dawn?!" She nods at me and tells me, "I think so. But my arms is killing me, I think a piece of glass slashed it." I pet her hair as her parents hug her and Danny asking if they were alright. Vlad is trying to defend himself, and Dawn winks at me, proving she is alright but still injured. I smile at this.

Vlad was forced to make a press conference straight away as he realized that no one will like him any more unless he changed the rules. Luckily Dawn and Danny's mom and dad had a first aid kit with them and bandaged Dawn's arm. So now her left arm is bandaged and in a sling until she feels better and won't need it. So Vlad rescind all previous anti-ghost restrictions, which made Tucker able to use technology again, and rebuilding the Nasty Burger back to its former glory, as we teens and kids cheered.

But we realized though, that even though the battle was a draw, there's going to be a rematch. But as long as we're still fighting we'll gladly fight Vlad!

When we all got home, I held Dawn in her bedroom when she started to freak out over all what happened. I should have been in the blast with them. I should have done something to shield Dawn from the scratch, but she told me to leave. I love Dawn more than any other thing in this world. I hope that scratch disappears soon, so her and I can start having dates again. If only we had known that someone is going to try and steal Dawn from me…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions…Who is trying to steal Dawn from Jack? Who is trying to steal Dusk from Tucker? What's going on with Dash and Kwan? And what special song will Dawn and Dusk perform? Find out next time on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	26. Chapter 26 Take A Hint

Hello, fellow readers! Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday! So I'm still doing only one chapter a week!

This is will be a break chapter for you all. Mandi Ellis, here's the chapter you asked for. Hope you like it! And as for WolfWitchHuntress1318, I was thinking about doing that in the last chapter of the story, so you'll have to wait about a couple of weeks. Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart. I do not own the song Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gilles. The song will be changed a bit to match Dawn and Dusk, so the song will change a bit, but I still don't own it.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 26: Take a Hint

Dawn's POV:

It's been about a few days since we've defeated Vlad. Too bad, he's still the mayor. But oh, well! My scratch is all cleared up, so now it looks like a really cool scar! Dusk and I are at the lockers seeing as lunchtime is in a few minutes. Dusk and I have been hanging out a lot together: More than Jack and I do. But then again, Dusk is one great friend! Dusk then asks me, "You still on for Karaoke tonight?" I answer her, "Yeah, I'm in it. Baby Tooth will come too, but mostly to watch. Will the other girls be there?"

Dusk answers me, "Yeah, they'll come. They're gonna sing a few songs, and so will we. I found a song on the list, that we can both do. I think you'll like it." I smiled at her and as we made our way to the doors of the cafeteria, but two jocks are in the way. I look up and we saw it was Dash and Kwan. Oh, great! What do they want now? I was creeped out when I found out Dash had a crush on me.

Dash then asks me nervously, "Uh, hi Dawn. Hi Dusk. Um, listen I have to tell you something. Ever since you became a freshman here…I uh…I actually…Uh…" Kwan hits him when Dash blurts out, "I like you!" I look at him freaked out, same as Dusk as Dash continues, "I mean, like you, like you. I was afraid that my popularity would fall if I asked you out. But not anymore. So Dawn, would you go out with me? I know you and that Jack guy are dating, but do you think we could have like a fun date or something?"

I look at him shocked that he would ask that, then Kwan tells Dusk, "The same here, Dusk. I know you're a goth, but your actually really nice. You must be dating Foley only to make him popular. So I was thinking if you and I could go on a date too?" Dusk and I look at them shocked as we looked at each other. As we did, Dusk and I immediately knew what we had to do.

So together, Dusk and I tell them, "No." Dash and Kwan look at us shocked and they get angry as they ask us, "Why not?!" So I tell Dash, "Because Dash, there's only one person in the world that I love more than any other living thing in the world, and that's Jack. Jack promised me he'd never leave me alone, and I promised him I'd never leave him alone. So get used to it!"

Then Dusk tells Kwan, "Yeah, I love Tucker Foley more than any other guy! Trust me, I went through bad experiences with other guys, and Tucker is the only one who truly cares about my well-being. Heck, he made it through my father! Tucker is the best thing to have ever happened to me, and if you don't understand, then leave us be."

Then we hear Jack asking us from behind the jocks, "What's going on here?" Then Tucker asks us, "Yeah, are you girls okay?" Dusk and I look at them as Dusk tells Tucker, "We're fine, babe." Then I tell Jack, "Yeah, we were just telling Dumb and Dumber here we were already taken. Lets go and eat, I'm starved!"

I grab Jack and dusk grabs Tucker as we moved, Tucker and Jack looked at the boys as we walked and they glared at them practically telling them to leave us alone. When we got to the table and our food, we told Sam, Danny, the rest of the girls and Baby Tooth who was with Sam what happened.

Danny yells in anger, "They tried to what?!" I tell Danny, "They tried to ask us out. I thought with them seeing Dusk and I with our boyfriends would get through their thick skulls! Maybe I should have told Dash, that I was getting married to Jack." Jack pulls me into his arms and tells me, "Trust me, babe. If you told him that, bad things could happen, like your parents knowing."

I look at him and told him, "Yeah, you're right. At least, we said no." Then Dusk says, "You can say that again! I had no idea Kwan had a crush on me!" Jodi then says, "Same here. Jocks will never understand anything." Then Arianna tells me, "Be thankful your boy isn't a jock."

That's when Jack says, "You can say that again. I don't want every girl fawning over me!" Then Sarah says, "Yeah, that would be freaky." Then Blythe says, "Even I wouldn't do that!" Then Danny tells Dusk and I, "Either way, no matter what happens, stay away from Dash and Kwan. There's a chance something bad will happen." Sam then tells Dusk and I, "Yeah, so be careful." Dusk and I agreed with Danny and Sam. Besides, why would they like us like that?

* * *

Dash's POV:

Kwan and I watched Dusk and Dawn with the loser squad. I tuned out Paulina and Star as I kept thinking about Dawn. You see, I figured out, that I really liked Dawn. She may be Fenton's brother, but Dawn is a total babe! It all started when she stood up to me when we were forced to eat those grass on buns. Then she stood up to me, by telling me she didn't want to go to that party I threw.

Dawn is actually a pretty good person. But why would she date Overloser? He's nothing special. He's the new kid, so why would she fall for him? Unless she met him before he came here. Overloser and Dawn must have actually met sometime before he came to school here. But when was that? The main reason why I got a crush on Dawn, is because she stands up to her brother and friends.

I look over to Kwan as he told me yesterday he started to get a crush on Dusk. I understood why. Besides Dusk being a total goth, she actually doesn't look too bad. If only we knew the reason why she and Dawn fell in love with Overloser and Foley. Before we confronted them at the doors, we overhead them talking about karaoke over at Teen Hangout. Maybe we can go there and hang out with them. Maybe we can get some of our pals to distract Overloser and Foley, while we hang out with them.

Paulina then gets my attention as she yells at me, "Dash?! Weren't you listening to a thing I've said?!" I then get scared as Paulina looks to see where I was looking at as she looks at Dawn and Dusk and she turns back to me disgusted and asks me, "You have a crush on one of those girls?! It better not be Fairy-Tale Girl! She is such a loser for believing in things like Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost! None of them are real!"

I look at her mad as Kwan tells her, "Actually, Paulina, I think they might be real. I mean, just because you can't see something, that doesn't mean its not real. Maybe they do exist, but they're like in hiding, like ninja." I agree with him telling Paulina, "Same here! I mean, who knows, they could be real. I mean, remember Jack Frost and the adventure I had with him and the other Phantom Triplets and that giant rabbit? The rabbit said his name is Bunny, aka Easter Bunny! They're all real! Why can't you accept that?"

Paulian tells me, "Uh, because daddy buys me everything? But whatever, you boys are starting to become like Fairy-Tale Girl!" I look at her mad and asked her, "So what if we are? I know what I saw, and I saw the Easter Bunny! If you don't believe me, that's fine. At least Kwan here believes me. And her name isn't Fairy-Tale Girl, its Dawn!" Kwan agrees by telling Paulina, "Yeah, and so what if Dash has a crush on Dawn and I have a crush on Dusk? We're going to be on a date with them and they'll see that we actually like them unlike Overloser and Foley!"

Paulina and Star get mad as they leave us alone. Kwan and I looked at Dawn and Dusk once more as we both got a thought in our heads, 'We'll get them to like us instead of Overloser and Foley, no matter what!'

* * *

Dusk's POV:

I overheard everything that Dash and Kwan have just told Paulina and Star. And I told the others what I overheard. Luckily since I'm the Nightmare Princess, I have the power over all shadows, including under the table. They all look shocked as Sam says angrily, "Okay, that's just plain wrong. You two need to stop them from liking you two and fast!" That's when Jack figures something out and tells Dawn and I, "What if they followed you two? Think about it. They'll follow you two until they want you to tell them yes. They might follow you guys to Teen Hangout tonight. We'll meet you two there."

But that's when Tucker says, "But what if they try and get their friends to not let us in?" Jodi tells him, "Just leave it to us. After all, no one messes with our leaders." We all then agreed with it, and came up with the plan. Dash and Kwan will regret trying to hook up with us!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

It's now night time as Dusk and I made it to Teen Hangout. Baby Tooth is hiding in my purse as we made our way there. Luckily, Jack, Tucker, Danny, Sam and the girls all got there early. Dusk and I wanted to have fun tonight. Especially since after a bit of Karaoke, we would all go for pizza. Dusk is wearing her original short black dress, knee-high black boots, fishnet tights, and fishnet glove, black fingerless gloves, her hair is up in a bun, a collar like necklace that has a yang pendant, her goth mascara and multiple ear piercings.

I'm wearing a short white dress, white slip on tennis shoes, my ice heart necklace, and snowflake ring, my hair in a braid, along with a yin charm on a bracelet. Dusk's necklace can also become a bracelet. We both went inside and found our table with no problems. Luckily there was no ghost sighting, so we were good.

Dusk and I were waiting for when Dash and Kwan would try and ruin our night. Sadly, they did come. They found us as Dash puts his arm around me and asks me, "Hey, Dawn. Where's Overloser?" It takes all I have to not hit him, as I tell him with a fake smile, "Oh, he's busy wth some homework." Luckily it was not true. Jack is a lot smarter than he looks. Then Kwan asks Dusk, "Looks like Foley didn't make it either, huh?"

Then Dusk tells Kwan with a fake smile, "He's busy as well. But Jack and him said they would be here soon." My bag was on my lap, as I let Baby Tooth out of my bag so she can get to Jack. A couple minutes later, Dash and Kwan were telling us how they're such great athletes and why we should hang out with them. It's making Dusk and I sick. And from another table, I can see Tucker and Jack seething in anger, as I elbow Dusk, and we know its time.

So I tell Dash, "Hey, Dash? Dusk and I want to sing you and Kwan a song." Then Dusk says, "Yeah, a song. One that will let you know how we really feel for you two." Dash and Kwan smile as Dash tells me, "I'm okay with that." Then Kwan says, "Yeah, let's hear a song!" So Dusk and I tell them together, "Good. This song is called 'TAKE A HINT!'"

Dusk and I go on stage and tell the man in charge what song we're doing. He gives us a thumbs up and Dusk and I see Tucker and Jack giving us thumbs up as we give them thumbs ups. Dash and Kwan saw this, and the music beings to play and I say before singing my part:

La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Dawn (Talking):

Hey, Dusk? Can I ask you something?

Dusk (Talking):

Sure, what is it?

Verse 1:

Dawn:

Why are we always hit on by the boys we never like?

We can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

**I look at Dash as I sing this.**

Dusk:

We don't want to be prisses, we're just try'na be polite

But it always seems to bite us in the-

**Dusk looks at Kwan as she sings.**

Dawn:

Ask us for our numbers, yeah, you put us on the spot

Dusk:

You think that we should hook-up, but we think that we should not

Dawn:

You had us at hello, then you opened up your mouths

Both:

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Chorus:

**We get off the stage and go to Dash and Kwan.**

Both:

Get your hands off our hips, 'fore we punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at our- Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy us drinks, let us tell you what we think

We think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La...

**We dance around the room and Dusk and I sneak kisses to Tucker and Jack.**

Verse 2:

**We then go back to Dash and Kwan, as they look at us confused.**

Dawn:

We guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

Dusk:

You asked us what our signs are, and we told you it was 'Stop!'

Dawn:

And if we had a dime for every name that you two just dropped

Both:

You'd be here and we'd be on a yacht

Oh!

**Dash and Kwan stand up and we get in their faces and sing angrily.**

Chorus:

Both:

Get your hands off our hips, 'fore we punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at our- Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy us drinks, let us tell you what we think

We think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La...

Verse 3:

**We back Dash and Kwan up to a table that was behind them.**

Dawn:

What about 'no' don't you get

Dusk:

So go and tell your friends

Both:

We're not really interested

Dawn:

It's about time that you're leavin'

Dusk:

We're gonna count to three and

Both:

Open our eyes and

You'll be gone

Pre-Chorus:

Dusk:

One

Dawn:

Get your hands off our-

Dusk:

Two.

Dawn:

Or we'll punch you in the-

Dusk:

Three.

Dawn:

Stop your staring at our- Hey!

**Dusk and I then punch Dash and Kwan with right hooks and they hit the table which just so happened to have Paulina and Star.**

Both:

Take a hint, take a hint

We are not your missing links

Let us tell you what we think

We think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah!

Finale!

Both:

Get your hands off our hips, 'fore we punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at our- Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La...

Everyone cheers at this including Jack and Tucker who come over to us and Tucker hugs Dusk and Jack hugs Dawn, as Dawn then tells Dash through a microphone, "Now do you get it, Dash? I don't like you like that. I have Jackson Overland as my boyfriend, and he's my first love. You'll never have me. So date some other girl!"

Then Dusk tells Kwan, "Same here, Kwan. I have Tucker by my side. He may be a techno-nerd, but he's the hottest techno-nerd I've ever met." Then Dusk and I tells Dash and Kwan together, "So stay out of our lives!" Then Tucker and Jack tell Dash and Kwan, "Yeah, and stay away from our girls!" Jack and Tucker takes us away to the other tale and Baby Tooth congratulates us with excited chirps.

Danny, Sam, and the girls all cheer for us and we're all being loved. When we left the boys, Dusk uses her shadow powers to eavesdrop on Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star. We overhear Paulina telling the boys, "We told you, they would never like you!" Then Star tells them, "Yeah, what did you expect? They would run into your arms?"

Kwan then tells Dash, "Maybe we shouldn't have tried getting together with them. I mean, look at them, Dash. I think that they're fine with the guys they chose." Dusk hears Dash sighs as he says, "Yeah, I guess your right. Oh, well. There are always other girls out there." We cheer as Dash and Kwan finally stopped trying to date us! After that, we all went to have pizza and it was a fun night.

When Danny, Jack and I got home, I made it to my bedroom and took off my jacket when Jack appears covering my eyes, and he whispers in my ear, "Hey, beautiful. I made you something." Even when he whispers in my ear, and he's back to his Jack Frost form, he still makes me weak in the knees. So I ask him, "Oh, and what is it?" He takes off his hand that covers my eyes and shows me what is in his hand.

I look and gasped as I saw a pair of snowflake earrings! I grab them from Jack's hands as gently as I can and tell him, "Jack, they're beautiful! All that's missing is a bracelet!" And just like that, Jack brings out an ice bracelet. I look at it in wonder as he tells me, "Had a funny feeling you would ask that." I smiled as Jack puts the bracelt on my right wrist and puts the earrings on my ears. I go over to my mirror, and I look like an Ice Queen. With my necklace, earrings, ring and bracelet, I don't know how Jack will top this.

I hug Jack super tight and told him, "I love them! Jack, seriously, your too good to me!" Jack hugs back just as tight as he tells me, "I'm glad you love them, Dawn. As I said, I won't let anyone take you from me. I love you too much to let you disappear." I kiss him on the lips and I told him, "And I love you, too. Besides, your much cuter than Dash and Kwan. Your human and Jack Frost forms proved it." Jack then yells excitedly, "I knew it!"

I kissed him again to shut him up and he kisses back. I love Jack, more than any other guy I've ever met! I know that nothing in this world will ever separate us.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Why are our heroes in the Ghost Zone? Who is Frostbite? Why does he call Danny, Dawn and Jack the 'Great Ones?' And what is the Infi-map, and why does Vlad want it? And why are our heros seeing human Jack and Mary together? Find out next time in the Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	27. Chapter 27 Infinite Realms

Hello, fellow readers! Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

This is chapter is now the Infinite Realms where we meet Frostbite. Hope you like it! Anyway, happy reading and please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart. I do not own the song Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gilles. The song will be changed a bit to match Dawn and Dusk, so the song will change a bit, but I still don't own it.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 27: Infinite Realms

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jack, Jamie, Sam, Tucker, Dusk and I are in the Ghost Zone on a Saturday. We thought that we would take a look through the Ghost Zone, so we can be ready for future battles. Jamie, Sam, Tucker and Dusk are in the Specter Speeder while Dawn, Jack and I are outside of it in our ghost/Foist forms and I have my own map, as I say, "Okay, we've looked evil in the face, defeated it time and again, we can do this."

I open up my map as I tell everyone, "We turn left at Skulker's Island, then right at Walker's Jail. …Or is it a left at Walker's Jail and a right at Skulker's Island?" Dawn asks me, "I thought it was left at both places." Then Jack asks me, "I thought it was right at both places."

The others appear in the Specter Speeder with Sam asking us, "Um, are we ever going home? Or are we still playing 'Lost in the Ghost Zone'?" Dusk then tells us, "Yeah, because this isn't a whole lot of fun anymore." But Jamie tells Dusk, "I don't care, this place is awesome!" I then tell them, "We're not lost! My expertly drawn map tells me exactly where we are! We just hook a U-turn around this swirling vortex of Infinite Pain, and were home!" I take a closer look and say unsurely, "Oh, wait! That's a thumbprint."

Dawn groans and tells me, "Danny, remind me to help you make a better map!" I look at Dawn and saw that not only her necklace, and ring were visible, but so were the earrings and a bracelet. All four of those items are visible in her ghost form as Jack tells me, "Seriously, even this isn't fun any more!" Tucker tells Danny feeling bored, "If we don't get back soon, I'm gonna die of starvation." Then he exclaims, "I've already missed my 4 o'clock feeding!"

I tell them, "Would you guys quit complaining?!" Then Dawn tells them, "If we're going to be a better ghost fighting team, we need to know the enemies territory inside and out!" Then I say, "Yeah, so we don't get lost!" Then Jack says, "And I want to check this place out some more!" Two ghosts then pass by as Sam tells us, "Hey, ask them for directions!"

Then Tucker tells me, "And snacks! Ask for snacks!" So I then say, "No, let's just follow them! They're bound to lead us somewhere!" So we all follow both ghosts to an icy chasm, as Jack in delight says, "Now this is what I call cool!" As we're flying through the chasm, I hit an icicle and the next thing we all know, we crashed into the icy ground with the Specter Speeder destroyed as Jack asks us, "Is everyone all right?"

Jamie answers, "I think so!" Then Sam says, "Besides being lost, almost killed and now having no way home, great!" Dusk then says, "We'll get out of here somehow." Dawn and I look at the Specter Speeder, and we both say together, "Oh, man! Our dad's gonna kill us!" We then hear a growl and as we looked up, there was a humanoid polar bear ghost that looks like a viking growling at us and goes to fight us, as Sam yells, "He's not the only one!" I scream at this as Dawn and Jack say together, "Cool!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The giant polar bear slams his fists into the ground as Jack, Danny and I dodge the attack. Danny and I quickly fire ecto-blasts at him and he's flown back as big icicles fall down and capture him like a cage, but he grabs one of them and throws it at us, so I quickly fire a blast of light at it, not only causing it to shatter, but becoming a great big light. Danny and I fire more ecto-blasts but the giant polar bear ghost fires ice beams from his eyes causing our ecto-blasts to become frozen!

He grabs them and throws them at a cliff causing snow and ice to fall, with Jack grabbing me, and leaving Danny in the snow. Jack lets me down, and the polar bear ghost appears in front of us, but as Jack goes to attack him, I look at the bear ghost with realization and tell Jack, "Jack, stop! I think I know what's wrong with him!" I looked at the ghost and saw there was a small icicle stuck in his fur!

I fly up to him, and pulled the icicle out as he stops growling and then says with stunned relief, "Huh? The pain…Its gone!" The ghost bear looks at me, and grabs me in a great big bear hug as he tells me laughing joyfully, "Thank you fair maiden for your gentle touch!" I let out a big grin and Danny says annoyed, "Okay, how is it you can calm any animal down?!" I shrug my shoulders and tell him, "I don't know! Instinct I guess."

The big bear lets me down, and pulls Danny out of the snow and Jack comes to me as the bear asks the three of us brushing snow off of us, "To whom do I owe my debt of gratitude?" When the snow is off, he looks at us in shock and awe as he then says, "You three, The Saviors of the Ghost Zone and the Human World, the Future Queen of Ice, and Jokul Frosti?!"

We look at him shocked as I can hear the others in the Specter Speeder questioning this. The bear ghost then bows down to us revealing his name, "Oh, Great Ones, and royal highnesses of Ice, behold your humble servant, Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen!" Jack and I look at each other in awe, and we now have big grins on our faces at this as Frostbite looks at the Specter Speeder noticing the people inside as he asks us, "I assume the people in this machine are your friends. So it is my honor to assist the Great Ones and king and queen of Ice's friends!"

He picks it up with ease along with our friends as he lets Danny, Jack and I on his shoulders as he tells us, "To my village, shall we go. And a great feast we shall have!" About an hour later, we all had our fill as Frostbite's people fix up our ride with no problems. We're all now in a cave which has cave drawings of Danny, Jack and I along with the Guardians. Jamie, Sam, Tucker and Dusk are in special Fenton Winter Coats, so they can be warm. Frostbite then explains the cave, "This shrine is dedicated to the three of you, Oh Great Ones!"

We look at all the drawings with awe as Danny points out one of the drawings and he says, "So this is why they think we're the Ghost Zone's Saviors! Because we defeated the Ghost King!" Then Danny points to another, and says, "That's him being locked up in the sarcophagus of Forever Sleep!" Then I point to a picture where it shows Pitch and all of us and say, "And this one right here, shows us all defeating Pitch Black last year on Easter!"

Then Sam tells us, "Wow! In the world of humanoid polar bear ghosts, your all legends!" Jamie hugs me and Jack as he says, "That's so cool!" Dusk then says as she looks at the drawings, "This is exactly what you guys needed: Worshippers!" Then Frostbite tells us, "It is my hope that our humble tribute pleases you, Oh Great Ones and king and queen of ice!"

* * *

Jack's POV:

I still can't believe this! I'm worshipped here as an Ice King and through my old name Jokul Frosti from the other legends! I smirked at this thinking of what would happen if Bunny found out! Ha! He'd be so mad, he would probably pop a blood vessel! Then Dawn asks Frostbite, "Frostbite, I have a question for you. Why do you call Jack and I the King and Queen of Ice?" Fostbite answers, "It is because that you are betrothed to Jack Frost. We learned from Princess Dora of the medieval Realm, that there was a new future Queen of Ice. The only description we were given was that this young maiden has white hair, purple eyes, a white robe, and an ice heart necklace. That and this new Queen of Ice, not only has a gentle touch, but a heart that's even purer than gold."

Frostbite bows down once more and he takes a look at Dawn, and he says, "Because of the ice accessories you possess, you are immediately dubbed Queen of the Ice. All that is missing now, is an ice crown!" As soon as he said 'crown', that's when I got a great idea. Dawn's face was priceless, she was blushing so badly! Danny then tells Frostbite, "Uh, Frostbite? We're kind of lost, so uh…" Frostbite then tells us leading us to a room, "Excellent!"

We all followed him, where there is a room that's holding ancient maps and papers, along with a glowing box suspended in air. Frostbite opens it with his paw, and he tells us a paper comes out, "Behold, the Infi-Map!" We all questioned, "Infi-map?" Frostbite then tells us, "We have guarded it for millennia!" The map unfolds as he tells us, "It can lead the user to any entrance of the Ghost Zone!" He touches a part of it and doors appear around the room.

Dawn and I look at it in awe as we both say together, "Whoa!" Danny questions, "Any entrance? We always thought our portal and Vlad's portal were the only entrances in existence!" Frostbite then explains, "Your world has many natural entrances to the Ghost Zone that only the Infi-Map can reveal!" He then shows us a picture on a screen, where a ghost portal is triangle shaped and a plane goes in it and Frostbite tells us, "For example, an area you call 'The Bermuda Triangle.'"

We looked at it in shock as I said, "Whoa! I didn't know that!" Sam then says, "That explains all of those mysterious disappearances! Everything that goes in, comes to the Ghost Zone!" Jamie and Dusk exclaim in awe, "COOL!" Dawn even says, "Now that is just plain awesome!"

Frostbite explains further as the plane that went in appears in the Ghost Zone, "Travelers pass quickly through until they find their way back…" Then a portal opens up in the image where the plane is now in prehistoric times, as Frostbite explains, "…Yet not necessarily in the time period from which they left." A pterodactyl appears and nearly rams the plane and the fliers get scared as Danny questions, "So the map not only leads you to Earth, but through time?"

We see dinosaurs in the image as the plane flies to find a way out of here as Frostbite explains further, "The Ghost Zone is constantly shifting, and entrances appear in many different periods, most only remain open for a short time before closing forever!" To prove this point, the portal that the pilots found disappears, and they are stuck in the Prehistoric times!

Frostbite then warns us, "In the wrong hands, the map could be very dangerous, and you must never stray from its indicated path." Danny grabs a hold of it and the rest of us do so as well as Frostbite tells us, "Which is why I'll be escorting you home." Danny tells Frostbite, "Thanks! So which way do we go?" Frostbite tells us, "The map can read your mind, I shall simply speak where I wish to go, and the map will take us there!"

Danny then says, "You mean, if I just say, 'Take us home' it'll take us…" The map starts to glow, and there's a lone that leads to our portal and the map takes Sam, Tucker, Danny, Dawn, Dusk, Jamie and I us back home faster than the speed of light and we made it back to the lab, we all looked at the Portal and Jamie, Dusk, Dawn and I exclaim together, "That…was…AWESOME!"

Tucker proves this by saying, "Whoa! That was better than the Vomit Vortex at Floody Waters!" Danny closes the map as Danny, Dawn and I turned back to human form as Danny tells Sam, "See? We told you we'd get us home!" Sam then tells Danny uncertainly, "Frostbite didn't seem too keen on letting this out of his sight. We better give it back to him." But Danny tells him, "We will…but who says, we can't check it out a little bit?"

Then Dawn says, "Yeah! Who knows? We could go through any time we want! Maybe a sneak peek at my boyfriend when he was with Mary three hundred years ago." Then I tell Sam, "And I could probably use it to explore everything in there!" Then Danny tells Sam, "After all, we are the Saviors of the Ghost Zone and the Human World, and Jack and Dawn are the King and Queen of Ice!"

Jamie tells Sam, "Yeah, I want to check out everything!" Then Dusk says, "Yeah, why don't we bring Dani and Donnie as well? My shadows have been telling me they'll be coming to visit tomorrow. So they can come with us." Then Tucker tells Sam, "Besides, who's gonna know?" When I looked at Dawn and saw that she has an uncomfortable look on her face, and I knew what that meant, she has a bad feeling and now I'm starting to as well.

* * *

MIDNIGHT!

Jack's POV:

Dani and Donnie came earlier than expected, so they're in bed with us. As soon as night time came, I got out of bed and made sure Donnie was safely tucked into my bed, as I quickly get to Danny's room, and picked up the Infi-Map. As I was about to go to the basement, I went over to Dawn's room and float over to her bed and looked at her for a moment, as I kept thinking, 'What did I do to deserve such a nice person?' I kiss her on the cheek as she sighs blissfully and snuggles into the covers.

I laugh quietly at this and smiled at her. She's beautiful when she sleeps. Speaking of sleep, gold dreamsand came through Dawn's window and it swirls above her head. I look at it, and wouldn't you know it? Dawn is dreaming of her and I together with Donnie. She really does want to be a mother. I make sure she's tucked in and I fly to the lab, open up the portal, and as soon as I get in, I tell the map, "Take me to the Far Frozen."

The map agrees and it sends me there at the fastest speed. I yell, "WHOO-HOO!" I got there, and quickly found Frostbite as he comes over to me, and tells me, "Ah, Jack! What are you doing here so late? And with the Infi-Map!" I smile and tell him, "I came here because I need your help with something. The others and I wanted to take a look around the Ghost Zone using the map. I promise you we'll bring it back sometime tomorrow, but as I said earlier, I need your help."

Frostbite answers happily, "As long as you bring the Infi-Map back safely tomorrow, there will be no problems. Now, what exactly do you need my help with?" I answer him as he takes me to the room where the Infi-Map was stored, "You said earlier that all Dawn was missing was an ice crown because of all the gifts I gave her. I was wondering if you would like to help me make an ice crown for Dawn?"

Frostbite grins like a madman as he tells me, "Excellent idea, Jack! I'll gladly help you with this dilemma. Follow me, and we'll start working on the master piece!" As we leave and start to work, I was so excited! I hope Dawn will love it! I told Frostbite how I came to exist, and about Dani and Donnie. So now, Donnie is officially the crowned Prince of Ice. I can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Today is Sunday and its now night time, as Dawn, Jamie, Jack, Dusk, Dani, Donnie, Baby Tooth, Sam, Tucker and I are in the lab. Baby Tooth was with Tooth yesterday. Dawn, Jack, Donnie, Dani and I are in ghost/Frost form. As we're all in the lab, I tell them, "We'll take a quick trip, come home and send the map back. What's the harm in that?" Dawn then says, "Yeah, I really want to check out more parts of the Zone. Who knows? We might end up three hundred years in the past!"

I then ask the others as we all hold the map, "Where do we want to go anyway?" So Jamie asks, "I don't know. Anywhere is fine!" The map starts to glow and in the next few seconds, we're all flown and sent straight into the Ghost Zone with Jamie hanging onto me, Dusk hanging onto Tucker, Dani hanging onto Danny and Baby Tooth is in Dawn's robe as Donnie is hanging onto Dawn, and Sam is holding onto the map. We all scream as most of us went "Whoo-Hoo!" We didn't even notice we were being tracked!

We're now flying above a green-river waterfall with ground as Dawn yells, "According to the map, this is the 'River of Revulsion.'" Tucker questions, "Why is it called that? Besides the smell, I mean." As we went further, there was a yellow monster ghost at the end as Dusk yells, "That's why!" It blows out purple smoke and we all almost fell, but we grabbed each other and the map as it takes us further.

We're now in what looks like to be a canyon with spikes as I read on the map, "This is Carnivorous Canyon. The entire place is one big-!" Then I realized where we're at as the place shakes and the map takes us away as I yelled, "MOUTH!" The mouth Canyon closes as Jack, Dani, Donnie and Jamie exclaim, "Cool!" Baby Tooth is trying to calm down, as the map takes us to a portal as I say, "Not exactly the Bermuda Triangle." Tucker tells us, "Hey, it's better than nothing!" Dusk then says, "Let's check it out!"

We all dive in and we realized we're under a bed as we hear a boy asking his mother, "Mom, are you sure there's no ghosts under my bed?" I looked up for a bit and see we're in 1942. The mom sits on the boys bed as she tells him, "Of course not, Billy. Remember what President Roosevelt said, 'We have nothing to be afraid of but fear itself.'

But Dawn and I pop up from the bed intangible and they see us as we tell them, 'Actually, it was, 'Nothing to FEAR but fear itself!'" They both scream in fear as we all got out of the Portal and back to the Ghost Zone as Sam tells Dawn and I, "Great, we just scarred a child for life!" Baby Tooth chirps at Dawn and I angrily as I tell Sam, "We just wanted to make sure that she didn't mess up the one historical quote I actually remembered and one of many that Dawn loves!" Dani says, "Yeah, that was fun!"

The map then takes us to another portal where it took us to an old timey town. We came out of a clock tower and we all flew each other intangibly and invisibly down to the ground as we became tangible and visible as Tucker exclaims, "Cool! Its Thanksgiving!" Jamie looks around in awe and exclaims, "Cool! I can't wait to tell the others about this!" Jack questions Jamie, "Others?" Jamie laughs nervously at this as he tells us, "Well, remember my friends from Burgess? Their all coming to Amity Park in a few days. All of their parents got better jobs so they'll be living in the city from now on!" I can tell Jack is happy with this.

Sam tells Tucker and the rest of us, "No. It's Salem, Massachusetts back in the 1600s. The paranoid villagers used to punish completely innocent people because they thought they were witches. Tucker then questions, "How?" Sam answers, "Oh, nothing major really. They just burn them at the Stake." A group of villagers come forth with a scarecrow that looks like a witch, ties it at the Stake and sets it ablaze as Tucker says, "I may be a big bar-b-que fan, but that's going way too far."

Dusk shivers as she says, "Man, I hate this place! People accused me of being a witch hundreds of times." Jack then says, "Yeah, my grandparents told me about this. I never thought I would see it all happen though." Donnie hugs Dawn as he asks her, "Mom, are they going to get us?" Dawn answers her, "Of course not Donnie, not while I'm around."

As we're about to leave, Sam goes forward and yells, "Can't you people get a life?!" Dusk goes forward and yells, "Yeah, you losers!" There was a rope trap beneath them as they're now suspended in air and Sam's purple spider backpack falls as we yell in fear seeing them trapped as Sam yells at the villagers, "Let us go! We're not witches!" A villager comes forward as he declares, "Don't listen to her! They are witches!" The villager takes off his hat and we saw that it was VLAD! Vlad is here?! How the hell did he get here?!

* * *

Jack's POV:

This is really bad! What the hell is Vlad doing here?! Sam and Dusk are now tied to a stake as their put in a horse-drawn carriage and the horse leaves. We see it all happen as Danny says, "The portal is going to close soon!" Then Dawn questions angrily, "How the hell did Vlad find us anyway?!" Dani and Donnie exclaim angrily, "We hate this guy!"

Tucker looks at Sam's backpack picks up something out of it and he tells us, "Bingo! A tracking device." It looks like a Vlad Plasmius Bug. Yeesh, this guy is very weird! We can hear Sam yell, "We're not witches! Are you people that paranoid?!" They tied them both to a stake as someone comes with a torch as I can overhear Dusk muttering to Sam, "Uh, Sam? In case you haven't noticed we're in the 1600s, remember?"

Danny, Dawn, Dani, Donnie and I go and try to free Sam and Dusk while Jamie and Tucker are holding the map. Then Vlad yells pointing at us, "Behold, evil spirits have come to rescue their dark mistresses!" All of a sudden, someone that looks like Dawn and Danny's Dad appears in pilgrim clothes and a long orange jacket like his jumpsuit and a basket of red flowers as he declares, "Stand back, villagers! For I, John Fenton Nightingale, Salem's great Witch Hunter, shall vanquish this demon!"

Danny and I then say in shock, "Déjà vu!" John Fenton then spread red flowers in a circle keeping Sam and Dusk in, we fly toward them, but we're somehow knocked back! Danny, Donnie, Dani and Dawn scream in pain as I take a look at John Fenton who eats the flowers, as Vlad comes up to us and tells Dani and Donnie, "Well, well children. It has been a while since I've seen you two!" Dani and Donnie growl at him threateningly as Vlad tells the five of us, "Those flowers are called Blood Blossoms, dear children. An ancient Anti-Ghost remedy, sort of like a primitive Specter Deflector."

Vlad then grabs Dawn, Danny and I in one hand and he grabs Dani and Donnie in the other as he declares, "Observe! The spirits are vanquished!" He then throws all five of us in the circle near Sam and Dusk, and Dani, Donnie, Danny and Dawn all start screaming in pain! Baby Tooth came out, and I'm still standing while the others are screaming in pain! I hold Dawn and Donnie close to me with Baby Tooth hovering over them chirping with worry, as I have no idea how come the flowers are affecting me. But then I figured it out!

Then Vlad yells at me, "How come your not affected Frost?" I smirked and told him over my family's pain, "I'm not entirely a ghost Vlad, and that's all you'll know!" I look at all four of my ghost pals in fear, as I have no idea what to do. Vlad disappears with the map as Tucker throws something at Vlad. Sam then yells at Jamie, Tucker and I, "Guys, get them out of the circle now!"

Even though Jamie, Tucker and I pulled Dani, Donnie, Danny and Dawn out of there, their still screaming in pain. I hold Dawn and Donnie close, and I'm still trying to figure out how to save them. I yell at Tucker and Jamie, "We have to get rid of the flowers!" Jamie and Tucker question, "How?!" All of a sudden, Dusk yells out, "Tucker, you're cast-iron stomach! You guys have to eat all of the blood blossoms!" Tucker yells, "WHAT?! But I've never eaten a vegetable in all my life!"

Their still screaming in pain as I yell at Tucker, "Tucker, which is more important?! Your stupid stomach or the lives of your best friends and their kids?!" Baby Tooth agrees with me as Jamie tells Tucker, "I'll help you eat them." I tell Tucker, "Yeah, me too. Let's go!" A few minutes later, Jamie, Tucker and I ate all of the blood blossoms, as I got to Dawn and Donnie and asked them, "Are you two okay?"

Dawn answers, "I think so. Still a bit in pain, though." Donnie answers, "I hate the 1600s." I laugh at this as Baby Tooth hides back in Dawn's robe, and we all got out of there along with Sam and Dusk, made it to the Clock Tower and made it back into the Ghost Zone before the portal closed for good.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We all did a head count before we started moving and Tucker told us he put a tracer on Vlad from the tracer he used on us so now we can follow Vlad. We started moving as Sam tells Tucker, "I'm curious to see how a body that's never eaten any roughage reacts when thirty pounds of it is suddenly introduced!" Tucker tells Sam, "Don't get your hopes up, Sam! We Foleys can handle anything!" His stomach rumbles as he quickly says, "And we'll talk about it more while I hit a restroom." Tucker's PDA beeps, as he points to a door and tells us, "He's in there!"

We go through the portal and everything looks like it in the Colonial times. Donnie then asks, "Where are we?" I answered him, "Looks like the colonial times…three hundred years ago. Right around the 1600's except it's a different town!" Jack looks around in awe as he tells us all, "We're not in just any town! We're in Burgess! The time period where I was born in!"

Jamie exclaims inn awe, "Really?! Cool!" Dani then questions, "Why would Vlad come here?" I looked around in Burgess in awe, as I can understand why Jack would be here. I then find Vlad performing tricks as I tell the others flatly, "Found him." He's performing tricks thanks to his ghost powers and wooing everyone. Sam then says angrily, "Okay, that's just plain weird."

We then hear laughing, as we all turned around and saw something that we thought we'd never see: There was Jack from the past we're in, a little brown haired girl with him that looks like Jack, and a black haired girl with blue eyes that looks…just like me! That girl must be Mary! Man, she's pretty! We overhear Mary say to Past Jack, "Jack, promise me you and your sister will be careful tomorrow. I know it'll be your sister's first time skating, but you have to promise me."

Jack and I looked at each other as we realized this is the day before Jack dies! Past Jack tells Mary, "I promise everything will be alright. But if anything bad does happen to me, promise me you'll take care of Emma." Mary tells him softly, "I promise Jack." Past Jack smiles as he kisses her softly on the lips and tells her, "Thank you, Mary. I'm glad you're the only girl for me."

They walk together hand in hand with Emma in tow, as Tucker says, "Wow, you and Mary are almost like a married couple." We then noticed that Vlad saw us and quickly leaves through a portal and before I left with the others, I saw the love that Past Jack and Mary had for each other as my Jack appears and tells me as he hugs me around the waist, "I'm glad he chose you as her descendant. If he hadn't, I don't think I'd have met you."

I smiled and told him, "You and her are so good together. Are you sure that you love me?" Jack holds me closer and tells me, "Of course I do. Even if you are Mary's reincarnation, you're still Dawn Fenton, the girl I promised to love with all of my heart. No one can take your place, not even Mary." I turn around and kiss Jack on his lips and told him, "I'm glad I have you."

Jack and I finally leave as we try and follow Vlad. As we did so, we told Jamie, Dusk, Dani and Donnie what happened to Jack and how he became Jack Frost. Jamie felt so bad for Jack, so did Dani and Donnie, but Dusk was just plain speechless. But they were all glad Emma made it even though she became Cupid's apprentice. We finally found Vlad through a portal that looks like Rome style.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We entered through the portal and we're now in Ancient Rome in the Coliseum as Sam exclaims in awe, "Whoa, we're in Rome!" Dusk sighs happily and tells us, "Always loved this place!" Tucker then asks, "They had bathrooms, right?" Trumpets play as a banner is rolled out showing us an image of Vlad as all of the citizens declare, "All Hail Vladius Plasmodius!" Everyone cheers as Vlad appears floating in air as he tells us, "Still breathing are we?"

I then demand from Plasmius an explanation, "What have you done here, Plamius?!" Vlad then explains, "Welcome to my destiny, children! It seems I was meant to rule after all! Funny, all I had to do was float a little bit, and these Romans hailed me as a god." So Dawn tells Vlad, "Then stay as long as you want, Vlad! Just give us the map! You have no idea how powerful that thing is!"

Vlad then tells us, "You dare lecture me about power?!" He then demands from the servants, "Release the lions!" Four lions appear as Tucker is freaking out and Baby Tooth is now with Jack. Dawn looks at them determined, and walks to one of the lions as it roars at her and Dawn…scratches it under its chin?! The lion drops to the floor and purrs with delight as the other lions are begging to be pet by her as Vlad yells shocked, "How is that possible?!" I fly up to Vlad and punched him as I told him, "I have no idea, but I ain't complaining!"

Jack, Dani, Donnie, Dawn and I fly after Vlad as he blasts us with ecto-blasts, and we all dodge them as they hit the city, until one hits me and Danny as Vlad tells us, "You can't stop me children! The map shall take me to every realm and in every realm I will rule!" Jack then tells Vlad all smart-alecky, "Oh, really? Some ruler! You just set your whole entire Kingdom on fire!" Then Dawn yells at Vlad, "I may not be a queen yet, but even I know that's wrong!"

Then Dani and Donnie yell at Vlad, "YEAH!" Vlad looks down in shock and immediately all of the citizens want to destroy him! Vlad then yells at us, "Very well! You may have thwarted my plans here, children, but many other Kingdoms await my genius!" Vlad flies with the map and through a portal and we follow him along with everyone else in our group. The portal closes and we made a quick head count and we're all here including Baby Tooth, Jamie, Dani, Donnie, Dusk, Sam, Tucker, Dawn, Jack and I.

We're now in the Ghost Zone as we all ask Tucker and Dusk at the same time, "Now where?!" Tucker and Dusk look through the PDA and pointed to a door, "There!" We turned around and saw a door that looks Chinese in origin. So he must be in Ancient China. We have to beat him now!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Jack and I found cool samurai outfits in Ancient China and we put them on with Danny and I wearing black samurai outfits, and Jack wearing a white samurai outfit, as we found Vlad while the others are hiding until we find them. We found Vlad who has defeated the Ming Warriors as Danny, Jack and I tell Vlad together, "There are still three more you must vanquish!" Danny is holding a samurai sword, Jack has his staff, and I made an entire sword out of light appear.

We hear Vlad saying, "Too easy." Vlad puts hi ecto-sword in the ground and causes an earthquake toward us, but luckily we dodged it. Vlad charges for us as I grab Jack, and Danny, and I make ourselves including Jack intangible making Vlad only cut up the samurai clothing. We fight him with our sword/staff for a bit, and when we land on the ground, the Ming Warriors recovered as one of them told Vlad, "You have dishonored our priceless treasures! We shall never obey you!"

That's when Danny tells Vlad, "You see what happens when you play ball in the house?" Then I tell Vlad, "Not only do you get caught," Then Jack finishes, "But you also get in trouble!" Vlad screams in anger as Vlad tells us, "Try as you might children, you will not stop me from achieving my destiny!" Vlad leaves with the map and we found our friends, and went through the portal to find him again.

So next Vlad, was in the time where the Wright brothers appeared, and…You know what, I'm just going to skip this. Basically, we stopped Vlad from being the Master of Air Travel, and are in the Ghost Zone following Vlad. Vlad tells us, "Unbelievable! Everywhere I turn, you were there! It's like having ectoplasmic gum on my shoe! Very well, since you attempt to stop me no matter where I go…" He shoots a purple ectoplasmic ball that acts as a cage that catches all of us.

So Danny yells at Vlad, "Just give us the map, Plasmius!" Sam yells at Vlad, "It's not meant for you!" Then Dusk yells at Vlad, "Its meant for the ones who had it before we found it." Vlad then tells us, "Oh, but that's where your all wrong! The map is going to take me to my destiny or I shall destroy it forever!" Vlad then disappears with the map, as it takes him to his 'destiny.'

Tucker tells us, "Uh, guys? I think I know where he's headed. But I didn't see this coming." Jamie questions him, "What is it, Tucker?" Tucker answers Jamie, "According to this, Vlad is in the Far Frozen." Dani and Donnie question together incredulously, "Really?" We all quickly made our way to find Far Frozen, and we finally did. Frostbite and his men already froze Vlad like an ice sculpture.

* * *

Jack's POV:

When we got there, we got the Specter Speeder back along with Vlad, and Danny tells Frostbite as he gives the map back, "We're sorry things got out of hand." Dawn tells Frostbite, "Yeah, we just wanted to look around." Frostbite tells us, "No need for apologies, Great Ones and Queen of Ice. And no harm done. The map is very mysterious, though it can lead you where you wish to go, it sometimes takes users where it feels where they need to go."

I tell Frostbite guessing something, "Like how it brought Plasmius here so you could get it back?" Frostbite smiles at this as he opens his eyes in realization and tells me, "Oh, I almost forgot. That project we worked on last night, Jack, it is finished. I'll be right back." Frostbite leaves as Dawn questions me, "Project?" Then Dusk questions me, "What project?"

I smirked and told them, "You'll see." Frostbite reappears holding and cradling something in a blanket and pillow. He kneels before Dawn and I stand beside Frostbite, as he tells Dawn, "Jack came here last night and asked me to help him make something for you, Queen of Ice. It is finally finished." Dawn looks at me in shock of this along with the others, as I motion her to the blanket.

Frostbite opens it and Dawn gasps at what is inside: An ice crown. A crown made out of solid ice, that can never melt and can never be destroyed. I grab it with both hands gently, and tell Dawn, "When Frostbite said all you needed was a crown, that's when I had the idea of making this ice crown for you. You deserve it. I want you to wear this when our wedding comes. Do you like it?"

Dawn answers me, "Jack, I don't like it." I looked at her upset, until she hugs me tightly and tells me, "I love it!" I grinned at this and hold her close. I let her go, bring the crown onto her head and put it on her. As soon as it touched her head, the crown glows a white color. I smiled at this and told her, "Perfect." Dawn kisses me at this and I hold her close once more before she breaks away and she tells Frostbite, "Thank you, Frostbite."

Frostbite is still kneeling and tells Dawn, "You are most welcome Queen of Ice. Anything for you and your future husband." And with that, we all went home. Tucker downloaded the directions to home in his PDA, and Frostbite told us we would be forever welcome here, including Jamie, Dani and Donnie.

* * *

Frostbite's POV:

As the teenagers and children leave, one of my men asks me, "Will they ever return?" I answer him, "Indeed they will. Danny has more in common with us then he realizes, the same thing with Jack Frost and Dawn Fenton. Jack has mastered his ice powers, but not Dawn Fenton. She'll need us when the time comes." I hope that it will be soon.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We all got back home, and we made Vlad become an ice statue for the City Hall, until he thaws out that is. Vlad will never find his destiny, but I found mine. I'm keeping the crown safe. Somewhere no one can find it, until its ready. Jack spent the whole day with me when we got back, and as I told him before, I will never leave him alone.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions. Where are Danny, Jack and Mr. Fenton going? Why are Spectra, Ember and Kitty in Amity Park? Where's all the men? And why are Dawn and Sam dressed like Jack and Danny?! Find out next time on the Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	28. Chapter 28 Girl's Night Out

Hello, fellow readers! Also, for all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. There might be some grammar mistakes! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

This is chapter is now the Girl's Night Out chapter where Jack and Danny are going to be gone for a while and it will be the girl's turn to fight. After all, the girls truly need their chance to shine.

I also have some news for you all. I have decided to do another story. This one is unrelated to Rise of The Guardians and/or Danny Phantom. This new story is a How To Train Your Dragon crossover with Ben 10. So if you've all seen either of these two topics or both, that's what I'll be doing. Here is a brief summary:

A girl known as Erica has been abused by her father ever since she was a young child, and by young, I mean practically since she was a baby. She meets Ben and she becomes friends with him, and Ben even asks her to come along on his summer vacation. She does so, but runs away from home to join on the trip because her father said no. When Ben finds the Omnitrix, Erica finds something…or someone, a.k.a. Toothless. Erica and Toothless bond, and it turns out that Erica is connected to Toothless's previous friend, the one we all know named Hiccup.

I'd really appreciate it if you all would read this and give it a chance. I worked hard trying to figure it and plan it all out, and all I need for it, is your support and what you think. So when you read this, you can either PM me or leave it in a review, what you think of the idea. By the time I have put this chapter up, along with Protector's Chapters, the new story will already be on here.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 28: Girls Night Out

Dawn's POV:

About a week has passed, and Jamie's friends came to Amity Park just like he said. So Danny and I told Jamie's friends how we came to be. They were in awe and shocked especially since Jamie got to help us with some ghost hunting. So I told them they could also help, just incase we need extra hands. So Danny, Jack and I gave the kids Specter Deflectors just in case. Baby Tooth loves to stay with me, and my dog Chronos has been getting too big. But I still love that dog!

Its now night time as Danny, Jack and I are being chased by a ghost enemy in our ghost/Frost forms. And the lucky opponent is Johnny 13 and his bad luck Shadow. Johnny's been trying to blast us but he misses as Danny and I fire ecto-blasts at him but he dodges, and as we get to the top of a building, we didn't notice someone was waiting as Danny taunts Johnny, "So, Johnny? You work alone now?"

I asked Johnny, "Did you ditch Shadow?" And just like that, Shadow grabs the three of us all together. Jack demands from Johnny angrily, "What do you want, Johnny?!" Ever since I told Jack I once dated Johnny even though I was nearly being mind controlled by him, Jack has been dying to hit him. But he knows that Johnny and I are only friends, and actually likes to hang out with him when he isn't causing terror. So Johnny tells Jack and Danny, "Relax, dudes. I'm just blowing off some major steam." He sees me and he smiles and waves at me, "Hey, Dawn. I heard you and Frost boy are getting married. Congrats!"

I smile and tell Johnny, "Thanks, dude. Maybe if I'm lucky you can be invited." For some time, when Johnny comes here, he mostly wants girlfriend advice, so I always helped him as he tells me, "Kitty and I had a little spat. What does your brother and his gloomy chick do when their in a lover's quarrel?" Jack and I laugh at this as Danny tells him nervously, "What?! We've never dated!" So I tell Johnny, "Dude, if you want things to be smoothed over, talk and spend some time with her. Find out what's on her mind, and don't start to like other girls. If there's only one girl you love then just keep her."

Johnny smiles and tells me, "Thanks, Dawn. You always know what to say. And don't worry, I'm gone. I think I know what I have to do now. I wish you and your boyfriend luck." As Johnny drives off with Shadow, "See you on the flip side, kids! And thanks for the game!" Danny then tells me angrily, "Why must you be so nice?"

I tell him, "Hello? Too nice for my own good, remember? Besides, I'm just trying to help Johnny with his love life, that's all!" The three of us fly away not knowing, that Skulker was watching it all happen.

* * *

Ember's POV:

My two best friends, Spectra, Kitty and I are trying to find our boyfriends in the Ghost Zone but we can't find them! I growled just thinking about it as Spectra assistant Bertram, appears and tells where their at and what they're doing. When he's done Kitty asks him angrily, "Let me get this straight, Johnny and Skulker just took off for Amity Park to blow off some steam because Ember and I had a fight with them?!"

Bertram tells Kitty, "What did you expect? You told Johnny his bike wasn't as important as you were." Then Bertram tells me, "And you told Skulker he was a lousy hunter!" I tell him, "He is! He can't even find the TV Remote!" Spectra sighs and asks Bertram, "Why didn't you go with them?" So he answers, "They didn't invite me! Why else would I tell you where they went?"

Kitty gets mad and she blows out an ecto-powered kiss which hits Bertram and he disappears?! I ask her amazed, "What was that?!" Kitty then taunts me, "What?! You think you're the only one who can drive men away?!" I get a little mad at this as I tell her annoyed, "Funny." I then ask her, "So where did he go?" Kitty answers me, "I don't exactly know."

Spectra then says, "And I don't exactly care!" Then Kitty tells us, "All I do know is that if he stays gone for 12 hours, he's gone for good. Unless I do this…" She does another ecto-ghost blow kiss and it brings Bertram back as Spectra complains, "Drat! We still had 11 hours and 59 minutes!" I then got an idea as I tell the girls, "Ladies, nobody walks out on us!" I then tell Kitty, "So pucker up, Kitty! We're going to Amity Park!" The girls and I laugh at this as I can't wait to get there!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Today is going to be a guy's day for Danny, dad and surprise, Jack! Dad thought he would spend time not only with his son, but also with Jack as well. Jack and Danny come out with fishing gear on, and I can tell Jack does not like wearing that, as he tells me, "I hate this thing." I tell him with a smile, "I think you look good, Jack. Just have fun with dad, okay? Who knows it might not be so boring." I hug Jack and tell him, "Besides, I planned a private picnic for us tonight when you get back."

I kissed him and Jack grins as he says, "Okay, that can work. I promise I'll be back." Jack and Danny get in the Fenton RV as Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Jamie, Jazz and I head up to Danny as Jazz tells us, "I told Danny and Jack not to worry. If anything ghostly happens today, the six of us will handle it!" Sam angrily tells Jazz, "Uh, we _five_ will handle it, like we always do!" Jack looks at us worriedly and tells Danny, "Maybe I should stay with them."

Jazz tells us, "You just can't accept that I'm a part of your ghost-fighting team can't you?" Sam questions Jazz, "Who said you're a part of our team?!" Jazz hands Danny and Jack, Fenton Thermoses as she tells them ignoring what Sam told her, "Here you go, you two. Just incase." Danny then tells Jazz, "Jazz! Come on! We need to know that you guys can get along with each other while we're gone, and make sure Dawn doesn't get hurt!"

Jazz tells Danny, "ME?! How is this my problem?!" Dusk tells her, "Don't look at me! Sam, Tucker, Jamie, Dawn and I are already on the team." Jazz gets annoyed and with that, Jack and I gave each other a last goodbye kiss before Jack is taken away to a fishing trip as mom can finally work in peace and quiet without dad interfering.

Jazz goes to the door as she tells us, "I'll be right out, Ghost-Getters!" GHOST-GETTERS?! That's not our team name! Even the others agreed with me as the five of us question together, "Ghost-Getters?" Jazz tells us, "Yeah. I thought we needed a cool name since we're mostly sidekicks besides Dawn." I growl at this as Jamie tells Jazz, "Uh, Jazz? We're not really sidekicks." Then Dusk tells Jazz, "And that's not a cool name! Besides, we already have a team name: Team Phantom Frost."

Jazz brings out a calendar and she tells us, completely ignoring what Dusk said, "Just wait for me. I've made a neato chart of ghost hunting duties while Danny and Jack are away!" She giggles gleefully and goes inside as Dusk and Jamie ask me at the same time, "Is it too late to quit?" I shook my head no as we all make a run for it to the park.

We all got there, and sadly, Jazz found us as she tells us, "There you all are! Any signs of ecto-activity, Ghost-Getters?!" I get mad and yell at Jazz, "It's Phantom Frost, Jazz." Tucker agrees with me as he tells Jazz, "Okay, that's got to stop." Sam tells Jazz, "Jazz, I know you dream of being one of Danny's, Jack's and Dawn's sidekicks-!" Jazz interrupts saying, "Ghost-Getters!"

I tell Jazz getting annoyed, "It's Phantom Frost!" Sam then tells Jazz, "What Dawn said. But Tucker and I have been doing this for a while with Dawn even though she's not a sidekick. Dusk and Jamie have been our ghost-hunting partners for about a year, and their already getting better. We all have it under control. You don't even have the proper equipment on you! You at least need a Specter Deflector like the ones Dawn, Jamie, Dusk, Tucker and I are wearing."

Tucker takes off his Specter deflector and gives it to Jazz saying, "She can have mine. It makes my shorts ride up." Jazz puts it on. My Specter Deflector? I altered it, so now it won't hurt me whether I go ghost or stay human and use my ghost powers. Jamie then asks me, "Dawn, can I take mine off for a bit?" I nod and tell him, "Sure thing, kiddo." Jamie smiles and takes his off as he sees his friends in the park, puts it in his bag and goes to play with them. I can see all his friends are wearing their belts except for Claude, Caleb and Monty. So in their group, only Cupcake and Pippa have the belts on.

Sam gets mad and Jazz tells Sam, "Face it, Sam. I'm as big a part of all this as you all are." I then tell Sam, "She's got a point here, Sam." Sam growls at this until we all hear an explosion as we saw what happened. Johnny 13 just got found by Kitty, and Ember and Spectra are here! Hmmm…I want to see what will happen here.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

Kitty and Johnny are fighting, boys in the park are fighting over Ember, and we found out Dash listens to boy bands! Dawn and I laugh at this so hard, I think we popped a blood vessel! Because of that, all of the boys are fighting over them and its enough to even make me sick! But all of a sudden, Kitty lets out an ecto-powered blow kiss combined with Ember's music powers, and somehow every male in the whole town of Amity Park has completely disappeared, including Dash, Kwan, Tucker, Jamie, Claude, Caleb and Monty!

Kitty, Spectra and Ember are excited about what they did, and Ember has just now used her music powers again but has hypnotized every female in Amity Park except for Jazz, Sam, Dawn, Pippa, Cupcake and I! Jazz is trying to find Tucker on a tracking device as she tells us, "I'm not getting any readings on Ghost-Getter number 2!" I growl at her and tell her, "His name is Tucker!" Sam tells him, "I don't think this is about just him, Jazz!"

Dawn looks around and says in fear, "All of the men are gone, including Jamie and his friends! This is bad!" So now all women of Amity Park are now under the control of Spectra, Ember and Kitty. Even the girls from our band! Pippa and Cupcake run over to us and ask us, "What's going on?!" We tell them what has happened as we still have no idea how come we were spared. I look at Dawn and I can tell she's only worried about one thing: Did the blast get Jack and Danny?

* * *

Jack's POV:

Danny, his dad and I are now on Lake Eerie on the boat in the middle of the lake fishing, and do you want to know what I think of it? Boring. I'd much rather watch Bunny paint his eggs then go fishing! Good thing the only thing that's keeping me not bored is thinking of Dawn and holding the pendant she gave me in my hand that holds a picture of my sister and I. Emma tends to visit sometimes when she isn't helping people fall in love. I smiled at this, knowing I can see Emma, and that Dawn somehow made it all possible. I'll never leave her.

As the three of us guys were fishing, there was an awkward silence as Mr. Fenton says, "Ah, good old Lake Eerie! So what do you think, Danny and Jack?" So Danny tells him, "It's creepy. But not too bad." Then I tell Mr. Fenton, "Yeah, it ain't too bad here." Then Mr. Fenton, "Which means we have it all to ourselves! So while we wait for the fish to bite, what do you say we do a little 'father-son-boy-dating-daughter bonding? Spending some quality time together and getting to know each other better?"

Danny and I look at each other confused as Danny asks his dad, "Are you reading that out of a book?" He then tells us, "No! Now tell me what's new with the both of you? How are you with Dawn, Jack?" So I smile a bit and tell him, "We're doing great Mr. Fenton. Dawn planned a picnic for the both of us when we get home." He then tells me, "Oh, that's good." Mr. Fenton then asks Danny, "Danny, how are you and that Sam person doing?"

Danny is stuttering at this, as I smile in glee, at this as I kept thinking, 'Man, is he clueless!' Danny's ghost sense activates, as he tells me, "Never thought I'd be so happy to see a ghost." Danny and I looked up and we saw Skulker charging for us as I ask Danny, "And now?" Danny answers fearfully, "Now I'm not!"

Luckily, Mr. Fenton just fell asleep and Skulker fires missiles at us, and Danny quickly throws the bait box at the missiles, causing them to explode and making us wet. Mr. Fenton woke up as Danny and I looked at each other and we realized we have no other choice. Danny and I start tipping the boat causing all three of us to fall over and Skulker flying past us. Danny and I quickly transform to ghost/Frost form and follow Skulker in the air as Danny yells to Skulker, "Hey, ugly! Your scaring the fish!"

Danny fires an ecto-blast, but Skulker dodges as he yells, "I don't fish, I hunt!" He fires an ecto-ball and Danny and hit land as I ask him, "What do you want, Skulker?" Skulker answers, "My girlfriend says I'm a lousy hunter. Maybe having your pelts on my wall will change her mind!" Danny tells Skulker, "Wow. I can't believe you have a girlfriend." Then Skulker tells him annoyed, "Now that just plain hurts."

I then got an idea as I ask Skulker, "Is your girlfriend Ember?" Skulker looks at me shocked and he tells me, "Yes, why?" So I tell Skulker, "Had a funny feeling you were dating her. What seems to be the problem anyway? I know she told you that you are a lousy hunter, but I think there's something more to this isn't there. You can tell me, after all I have a girlfriend and her and I have been going strong for about a year and a half. Maybe I can help."

Skulker looks at me suspicious and he then sighs and tells me, "Because of me being a lousy hunter to her, she thinks that I should stop hunting. But I can't! Hunting is my obsession! I can't stop it!" I then think for a moment and tell him, "Maybe because you haven't spent a lot of time with her, maybe? Whenever Dawn is troubled about something, I always talk to her and find out what's wrong. I find out what's wrong and help her and we make-out. The point is, why don't you talk to Ember instead of hunting every minute of your life? Besides, there's more to your afterlife than hunting, right?"

Skulker thinks and he tells me with a smile, "You know what, your right! That could help! I'll talk to Ember and see if we can make-up! I won't hunt you two…on this trip!" Before Skulker flies away and he tells me, "Frost? Thanks, good luck with your future marriage with the ghost-girl." I smile at this and nod as he flies away and Danny tells me, "Dawn is starting to get to you, isn't she?" I smile nervously and tell him, "Yeah, can't help it, sometimes."

We quickly fly back into the lake and turned human before Mr. Fenton could see and he knows we're safe. We get back in the boat and enjoy some nice peaceful fishing. I hope Skulker works it all out with Ember, and I hope Dawn is doing okay with the others.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Ember is controlling nearly every female in town except somehow for Sam, Jazz, Dusk, Pippa, Cupcake and I. As we head to mine and Jazz's place Sam says, "I bet every other woman in town is under Ember's musical mind control." Then Jazz says, "Those ghosts are up to something!" Then Dusk and I say together sarcastically, "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Then Sam tells Jazz sarcastically, "What was your first clue? When all the men vanished?!"

Jazz tells Sam annoyed, "Go ahead and hide behind that layer of unappealing sarcasm! This Ghost-Getter is taking action!" Then Sam tells her, "Oh, really? What are you going to do? Think of a really lame name for the ghost, too?" I shake my head in embarrassment as Pippa asks me, "Will we save the guys, Dawn?" I smile and tell her and Cupcake, "Not to worry, girls. We'll get them back somehow, I promise." Pippa smiles and Cupcake tells me, "We better. This is starting to freak me out. Did Jamie have to go through stuff like this, too?"

I nod and tell her, "Yes, he did. Trust me, Jamie has been doing well with ghost-fighting and sooner or later, the rest of you will too." We all got to FentonWorks and I told Cupcake and Pippa to go to my room, open my closet and they'll see a door within it. It holds some Fenton Ghost Weapons just in case. Jazz, Sam, Dusk and I found mom in the lab working on something as Jazz asks mom, "Mom? Have you been down here the whole day?"

Mom answers, "Uh-huh! I'm making real progress here! With this ecto-wave thingy. Well, except for the name anyway." We approach her as Sam tells mom, "The Anti-Ecto Walls of the lab must have protected you from the Ghost's spell." Mom looks worried as I tell mom, "Yeah, a ghost's kiss combined with a ghost's music has made every single man and boy disappear from Amity Park. We have to bring them back before their gone forever!"

Dusk is shaking like a leaf, as I know she's worried about Tucker. Mom grabs an ecto-gun as she tells us, "We must use action to take them down!" Jazz then tells mom, "No mom! Dawn's right!" I question her, "I am?" Dusk then asks her incredulously, "Could you say that again about a million times?" Jazz then says, "I mean, we need to approach this logically." Because of this both Sam and Jazz each have a plan, but we go with Sam's plan.

…Which ended badly. Mom found Spectra – who made her own cooking show – and mom was forced to cook a dish with Sam's mom, then Sam followed Kitty who made the park a military obstacle course and Sam nearly got bent into a pretzel, and Jazz? Well, she went to try and capture Ember, but she got to be a part of my dream to be a singer and well, she failed miserably. It turns out she's tone-deaf. Who knew?

Dusk and I were told to stay with Pippa and Cupcake. When the others got back, garbage was thrown on Jazz when she sang on the stage. I nearly busted my gut laughing! Man, I wish I had taped all of that! Dusk and I are in the kitchen with them as Jazz is really stinking the place up, Sam is hurt so bad, she thinks her organs have been rearranged, and mom was ranting about Sam's mom about her cooking techniques.

All in all, it was funny. We all hear Ember broadcasting to the town, "Women of Amity Park!" We all get to the OP Center including Pippa and Cupcake. We all got to the window in the OP Center, and saw women including Jamie's mom parading on the street with Spectra, Ember and Kitty. Sam then says, "We've only got two hours left before the spell becomes permanent!"

Jazz then says, "I've got a plan that could work." Sam tries to tell Jazz, "Jazz, why don't you let your mom, Dawn, Dusk and I handle this!" So I tell Sam, "Actually, Sammy. I think we should let Jazz handle this one." Sam looks at me shocked and questions me, "What?!" So I tell her, "Your plan didn't work. We can't attack them separately, we have to attack them when their all together."

Dusk tells Sam, "Dawn's right, Sam. Sometimes your ideas are wrong. Its time the rookies made their debut." Sam is mad as Jazz explains her plan, "It was Kitty's kiss that made the men disappear, right? So if we get her to blow another, and Ember hits that same chord on her guitar, we can reverse the curse and break the spell!" Pippa smiles and tells her, "Awesome plan, Jazz!" But Cupcake questions, "Yeah, but the spell makes men disappear. How are we going to have them come back?"

Jazz brings out mom's new invention and tells us, "With the Maddie Modulator!" Mom loves the name as Jazz then says, "If this can reverse spectral frequencies like you told me mom, all we have to do is aim it at Ember's guitar and reverse the kiss as it travels across town."

Sam gets annoyed and questions, "Fine! But how are we going to get Kitty to blow another kiss?!" Mom then says, "She'll need to think there are still some males left in town." Then Dusk says, "So some of us have to dress up like boys." Jazz, Dusk and mom look at Sam and I, and I knew what it means…Sam and I are going to be the ones to dress up. So Sam is now forced to dress and look exactly like Danny. Got to admit, she looks good in my brother's clothes.

And now I look like Jack in his human form. I got a brown wig and cut some of the hair off to make me look like Jack. And I'm wearing a white hoodie with denim jeans and black tennis shoes with sunglasses. Now we're ready!

* * *

Sam's POV:

This is so humiliating! We're now where all the women are. Cupcake and Pippa were told to stay at FentonWorks just incase. All of the women are cheering for no men. I say to myself, "This whole day is going to require years of therapy!" But Dawn tells me, "Hey! I think you look good in my brother's clothes. Now dressing up in my boyfriend's clothes? Ah, they smell just like Jack: Frost. This is going to be fun!"

I smiled at this remembering how much she loves Jack. Dawn and I get to the stage as we tell Spectra, Kitty and Ember flirtingly, "Hey, ladies! Looking good!" We jumped on stage and flirted with them talking about guy things obviously creeping them out and trying to figure out there are still 'men.' So we riled them up as Spectra says, "What is this?! I thought your kiss eliminated all of the men!" Kitty then says, "I only blew the kiss at Johnny! It was Ember's guitar!"

Ember gets mad as Dawn and I leave the stage as we saw Kitty blowing a kiss, Ember hits the chord, and just like that thanks to Dawn's and Jazz's mom, the frequency was reversed and all men and boys have been returned! Dusk yells out in joy from the ground, "Tucker!" Dusk runs toward him and hugs him and kisses him. Tucker looks happy, and asks Dusk, "Whoa! What's got you so happy?" Dusk smiles and tells him, "Knowing your back and okay!" She kisses him once more as the ghost women are shocked at what just happened.

Dawn and I looked at them smiling as they realized what we did. Luckily, I had my goth clothes underneath Danny's, and threw his clothes away, the same with Dawn as had her outfit on underneath Jack's clothes. Dawn tore off the wig and I made my hair back to its original style. I activated the Fenton Peeler, and I'm now covered in its armor along with having a Fenton Thermos. Mrs. Fenton appears with a Fenton Thermos, and Fenton Baton. Jazz has an ecto-bazooka and Fenton Thermos, and Dawn and Dusk both have Fenton Thermoses.

Before Kitty can blow another kiss, I kick her and fire a blast at her causing Jazz to capture Kitty. She tells me with a smile, "Nice peeling, Phantom Frost number 3!" I'm then thrown back by Ember causing Jazz to dodge Ember's attacks, and I see Jazz fire her ecto-bazooka at Ember and Dawn captures Ember with her own Thermos as I tell Jazz impressed, "Your pretty handy with that bazooka yourself!" Dawn tells me, "Told ya she would be useful."

Mrs. Fenton needs help defeating Spectra, as Dusk appears and punches Spectra in the face. Dusk then tells Spectra, "So you're the one responsible for the hospital thing last year. Let me tell you something, girly, no one harms any one of my friends!" Dusk activates her Thermos and captures Spectra. Jazz cheers out, "Hey, my plan worked!" I smile and I tell her, "Nice job. Listen, I'm sorry about being mean to you. It's just the rest of us have been doing this for a year and a half, and I can't stand it with new people being a part of the team. So how about it, Jazz? Truce?"

Jazz smiles and grabs my hand as we shake on it and she says, "Truce." We agreed to this as Dawn hugs us and Jamie and his friends run over and told us they were happy they were back home. So all of us decided to go back to FentonWorks. Pippa and Cupcake were happy their friends returned. We took all of the kids home. Hope the guys made it back okay.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Finally, we're home! The fishing trip wasn't so bad. Danny and I caught about three fish each while Mr. Fenton got about four fish. When we walked in the house, we saw Mr. Fenton cleaning herself of garbage. Mrs. Fenton asks us, "Welcome home, guys! Did you catch anything?" Mr. Fenton answered her, "We caught some fish, Maddie! Jack and Danny did a great job!"

Mrs. Fenton tells her husband, "That's good dear." She then asks Danny and I, "Did you have a good time, kids?" Danny answers her, "Yeah, dad isn't so bad when you get to know him." I then tell Mrs. Fenton, "Yeah, I thought fishing was super boring, but it wasn't so bad." Truth is, after Skulker left, there were no other ghost attacks so we just had fun fishing.

We then hear the girls talking as Sam tells Jazz as they appear, "That moment when you dove behind the car?!" Jazz then tells Sam, "Not nearly as cool as when you…" Dawn sees me and she cheers out, "Jack!" She runs up to me and hugs me. I hug her back and hold her close. Oh, man! It's good to be with my girl again. But just like that, she lets go and tells me, "Well, come on, Sea Legs. You and I have a picnic to do." I smile and hook my arm around her shoulder and tell her, "Sure thing, pretty lady."

The rest of the day went great. Mine and Dawn's picnic was perfect. Dawn told me what had happened today, and I can't believe I missed it! But either way, I'm just glad my girl, Jamie and everyone else is okay. After all, Dawn and I can never be separated.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What is Vlad's new plan? What's wrong with Amity Park? Who is Vortex? And what's happening with Danny that's not only causing Mother Nature to become mad, but somehow affecting Dawn as well? Find out next time on the exciting chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	29. Chapter 29 Torrent of Terror

Hello, fellow readers! There might be some grammar mistakes! I decided to give you all another chapter this week!

This is chapter is now the Torrent of Terror chapter where Vlad hatches a new plan to make himself better, and something is wrong with Danny and Dawn.

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

Real quick everyone. Due to summer vacation and my on-call job, updates are going to come whenever I can get them out. You see the job I have, kind of mostly happens in the summer time. And there's a chance I can get called in at any time. So please don't be mad, I do have a life after all. So I can only get chapters for The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, and Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior whenever I have time. Hope you don't mind! And please review!

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 29: Torrent of Terror

Jack's POV:

Today…is the hottest day and draught in all of Amity Park, and its still Fall! I wish I could give this place a snow day, but even if I do turn back to my Jack Frost form, and try to do a snow day, I'll instantly melt! Now I know why most people hate this kind of weather. The temperature's so hot, it breaks the thermometer and you can fry an egg on a car! Dusk and Jamie didn't even want to go out! So Dusk, Jamie, Sophie and Jamie's mom decided to stay at their homes. We're all at City Hall, where Vlad has told the town he has an idea how to give back the cool days to Amity Park.

Everyone is there where Tucker tells us, "Man! I can't ever remember it being this hot for so long! Can you, Danny, Dawn?" Danny is super grumpy, while Dawn is trying to cool down. I wish I could help her, but it's just too hot here! Sam sees Danny as she says, "Uh-oh! Looks like Commander Crab is off fighting the happies again!" Dawn then tells Sam angrily, "He has a reason to! It's way too hot and Vlad might be up to something!" Oh, yeah! Funny thing, Dawn gets crabby when she's really hot.

Tucker brings out a tricked-out red beret of his backpack, puts it on Danny's head and says, "No worries. My Foley Mood Mellower will take car of that in a flash!" A few minutes later, Danny takes it off and demands Tucker, "Will you get this thing off of me?!" Tucker takes the machine off telling Danny, "Still have some bugs to work out." Danny tells him annoyed, "Yeah…in your head."

Vlad appears outside on his platform declaring, "My dearest citizens, our current heat wave and subsequent water shortage, has thrown Amity Park into a state of emergency. But being as I am your mayor and if you are doubting of how you voted for me, I vow that the fortunes of Amity Park, are about to change with this! My very own rain machine!" Vlad brings out a weird machine thing that looks like a key or a wrench. Tucker sees it and tells us, "There's no way Vlad's gonna make it rain with that thing."

Danny getting suspicious says, "So why are we even wasting our time here?" Tucker answers, "Because your dad is Vlad's biggest supporter?" Mr. Fenton is wearing a giant head of Vlad, and man is that creepy! Danny scoffs angrily at this as he tells us, "He's probably going to keep this up until Vlad isn't the mayor anymore." Sam then asks, "Will we have to deal with your cruddy attitude 'til then, too? Because I think Dawn is starting to feel it."

Dawn is holding her head as she holds onto me and she says, "Yeah, recently my head's been hurting worse. It might be something with Danny and I being twins." I then tell Dawn, "Or it could have something to do with your future immortal powers. December is about a few months away. Maybe your starting to feel it." Danny sighs and tells us, "I'm sorry, guys. I just can't help being embarrassed, and annoyed. It's not like I can turn off my emotions."

Dusk then appears saying, "I know what you mean. I tried to do that, and it always fails. I was able to get here thanks to a snow charm I got from five-hundred years ago. Now I can stay super cool. The rest of the girls are off somewhere where they can cool off." Tucker then says, "If only Vlad's machine could change your mood swings, he'd be onto something." Vlad appeared behind Tucker as he says, "Well, I'll have to work on that one, won't I? But for now, we will have to settle for a sudden change in weather!"

He aims his machine and fires it towards the clouds, and somehow I can hear someone scream in pain. I ask Dawn, "Dawn, did you hear that?" Dawn answers, "Yeah, something tells me Vlad needs more than that machine to make it rain." Rain hasn't appeared yet as we all smirked as Danny tells Vlad, "Sorry, V-Man! Looks like your weather machine's a total…" A rain drop lands on Danny's nose as all of a sudden, rain pours down from the sky!

Everyone cheers for the rain as we look at Vlad in confusion as he and everyone else has Vlad umbrellas. Our group is soaking wet as Sam says, "Whenever I think Vlad's crazy, I forget to add 'like a fox'! There is no way he actually made it rain!" Dawn tells Sam, "I know what you mean. Something tells me he had a little help. And whoever it is, Mother Nature won't like it one bit!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day, it's still raining as we're all inside our home with mom, dad, Danny, Jack, Jamie and I. Dani and Donnie snuck in last night, so we made sure they got nice and dry. Dani and Donnie are in Danny's room as the rest of us are in the living room watching the news as the news reporter says, "There is just no ducking the rain here in Amity Park and that's the best news in weeks. The drought is over and we all have our super neato mayor, Vlad Masters, to thank. We all owe you a debt of gratitude, Mr. Mayor. Feel free to send us the bill."

When he said that, a duck bit him on the finger! Ha! I go up to my room and use my computer to activate the security cameras in Vlad's office and what I saw proved my point the other day. There was a ghost in his office that looks like a tornado like ghost, which means, they must be working together! Sadly, I can't get noise through it just yet. Vlad's using his machine to control him! Man, poor guy!

Vlad fires the machine at him, but somehow the blast directed to the machine, causing it to be destroyed, which also means…oh, this won't end well. The ghost then leaves along with Vlad who turned ghost, which means, he might need help. But I want to see if he'll come begging. All of a sudden, the weather outside has suddenly become worse! Jack runs into my room, asking me, "Dawn, are you okay?!" I answer him, "Yeah, but something tells me we're going to have a maelstrom!"

I scream as thunder comes into the sky as Jack holds me close to him with Dani and Donnie coming into my room with Donnie asking me, "Mom, what's going on?!" I tell him and Danielle, "A big problem! Listen to me, right now! Vlad has done something stupid, so we need to stay inside for a while, okay?!" Dani and Donnie nod as Dani says, "Whatever he did, it won't end well."

About an hour later, a news report is on again with a picture of Vlad somehow in the trash, which I knew meant he caused this. The news reporter tells us all through the TV, "All residents are advised by Mayor Masters, who is totally to blame for this mess by the way, to board up your windows and batten down your is Lance Thunder, saying, 'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!' I QUIT!"

Poor guy! We're all in the living room where Jamie and Sophie's mom along with Jamie, Sophie, and Dusk are here until the storm clears out, wand Arianna and her parents along with the other girls and their parents and family are safe somewhere else. Jazz exclaims in the living room, "This is awful!" Dad says, "I'll say! Vladdie's approval ratings are down to 23%!" Jazz looks at Dad and tells us all, "He's really ruined things with his rainstorm! It's a major emergency!"

The windows behind us break with the storm's power as Dad tells us, "Right! There's only one place to be in an emergency. The Emergency OP CENTER!" But the whole thing was flown away, so now we're stuck at home as Danny, Jack and I help dad board up the windows. Dad tells us, "Nothing like a little Fall rain to freshen things up around here! Hey, kids?"

Danny being emotional annoyed tells dad, "Fall rain?! Those are 85 mph winds! Dad, how can you blindly ignore the fact that all of this destruction was caused by your old college pal?!" Dad answers, "Danny, don't get so emotional!" I then tell Danny, "He's right you know! Your starting to give me a headache!" Dad then tells Danny, "Vladdie would never do something like that!" Jack asks Dad, "How do you know? Dad answers, "Because he's Vlad! And I trust him!"

All of a sudden, Jack, Danny and I are phased intangibly to the basement! We land in the basement and turned around to see it was Vlad in his ghost form as I tell Vlad, "Well, well, well! It's the man who pissed off Mother Nature!" Danny says to Vlad annoyed, "Plasmius! Nice weather we're having, huh?" Vlad then tells us, "Ah, yes. The obligatory weather pun. How original. But I have no time to take exception. I must resort to humiliating desperate measures."

Vlad lands on the ground and walks to us as he asks us, "Daniel, Dawn, and Jackson…I need all three of your help." We looked at him shocked and we all came to a realization: We have to help Vlad stop this weather! We all agreed.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jack and I are in ghost/Frost form with Jack's hoodie being up along with Dawn's hood being up in her new cloak. Dani and Donnie are still in my room with Jamie and Sophie. We all fly into the storm with ghost Vlad as he told us how he did the weather thing, as Jack tells Vlad, "Nice move, Plasimus! Unleashing an evil weather ghost just so you can look good with the voters and to piss off Mother Nature?!"

Vlad tells us, "I don't expect you to understand my reasons, chidren. The important thing is if we're going to defeat Vortex, we're going to have to do it together!" Dawn yells out, "He's right! We need all the help we can get! Even if its from an enemy!" There is a giant ecto-skull in the sky as the tongue rolls out to reveal the ghost, known as Vortex as he tells us, "Come to admire my greatness up close?"

Vlad tells Vortex nervously, "Uh, no. I just wanted to introduce you to some old friends." He introduces us to Vortex nervously, as he THEN LEAVES US?! Dawn then yells, "I take it back! He's an idiot!" Vortex looks at us as lightning is crackling and says, "Two ghost children and a nature spirit? So you're the one they call, Danny (gasp) Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost!" He then splits himself into four green ecto-clouds.

I then tell Vortex, "Actually, you'll find Dawn and I are more than one these days." Dawn and I then go and try to duplicate ourselves . we focused and when we opened our eyes, there were now four Dawn's and four of me! All Dawn's and Danny's cheer, "We did it!" Jack cheers "Awesome!" But all Vortex clouds, blow on us hard causing Dawn and I to become just one of now we're tired. All Vortex clouds merge into one! And swirls around back to his original form and he forms a iant snow ball and throws it at us causing Dawn, Jack and I to become frozen!

But thanks to Jack, we broke free! We charge for the fight, and we won't stop until Vortex is defeated! Vortex tries to fire eye-blasts at us, but we fly out of the way dodging them while Jack tries to freeze the blasts. One blast manages to hit us as we all fall down to the ground in front of a Sporting Goods store. We get up as Vortex comes closer to the ground as he tells us, "Your weary efforts bore me ghost children. I was expecting more of (Gasp) an electrifying performance from you three!" Jack charges for a hit, but Vortex knocks him away from Dawn and I.

Vortex fires electrical blasts at us, but we shield ourselves with ghost shields. Dawn and I go to fire ecto-blasts but Vortex roars at us flinging us back. He then grabs Dawn and I by levitating us and hits Dawn and I with another electrical blast that's coursing through our bodies as we scream in pain! I thought I heard Jack yelling our names in fear. Vortex fires another blast at us that hurts more as we scream louder in more pain. We're flung into the Sporting Goods store as it's destroyed with Dawn and I in the rubble, and we both go unconscious.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I gasped seeing this all happen as my fiancée and her brother are in the rubble. Vortex just left to cause more weather panic all over the world. After about an hour, the storm finally stopped, but I didn't care about that. I needed to know if Danny and Dawn were okay! Luckily, Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Dani, Donnie and Jamie had the right idea. They all appeared on scooters as I quickly turn back to human form away from everyone and I got over to them. Sam yells, "Hurry, guys! Danny and Dawn are in there!" We're starting to move the rubble until I find Dawn close to the ground.

I quickly move the rubble off of her and asked her worriedly, "Dawn, are you okay?!" Dawn groans in pain and tells me, "Yeah, I think so. Man, Vortex is powerful! We might need Mother Nature to help us." We hear more groaning and saw Danny getting out of the rubble where he is wearing…a helmet, scuba tube, a bikini top, a floaty, and a fishing vest? Okay, something's wrong here.

When Danny got out everyone starts to laugh at him, and when I took a look at Dawn, she's starting to get mad. Danny takes off the helmet and tube and he yells at everyone, "Hey! Quit laughing at me!" Then Dawn yells to everyone, "Yeah, stop it!" All of a sudden, a thunderstorm appears as Sam is complaining about this, but Dusk says, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Vlad appears telling everyone, "Calm down, everyone! Calm down. Mayor Masters is here. Rest assured, that everything is fine." Danny and Dawn get even madder as they both yell at Vlad, "YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" They glow red all of a sudden, and the storm reappears causing a cyclone to appear! What the heck?! How is this happening?! Jamie is staying close to me, as Jamie says, "Okay, that's weird. It's almost as if Danny and Dawn caused that twister."

Donnie looks at Danny and Dawn as he says, "Uh, I think they did!" Dani looks at them and says, "Yeah, I think so, too. This is not good!" The Fenton RV appears with mom and dad inside of it, as the cyclone grabs the RV. Danny and Dawn see this in fear as they both yell out, "NO!" The cyclone stops all of a sudden as the RV drops down into trees. Danny and Dawn run over to them as our group runs over to Danny and Dawn with Sam yelling, "Danny, Dawn, wait!"

Danny tells us, "We have to go help our parents!" Tucker then tells Danny, "Your parents are fine! Its you two we're worried about!" Sam tells them, "Call us nuts, but we just saw the weather change three times in sync with your moods!" Then Jamie says, "Although, it was scary, it was so cool!" Vlad appears and exclaims, "That's preposterous!" Danny and Dawn growl in perfect unison, as two mini storm clouds appear over VLad's head and they hit him with lightning. Okay, that was funny.

Tucker tells Danny and Dawn, "See what we mean?" Danny looks at himself as he says, "I have felt kind of tingly since that lightning ball blew up our force fields." Then Dawn says, "Yeah, and my head keeps hurting since the weather's been changed. And now? I feel like wanting to make weather." Vlad appears and he tells us, "The electricity passing through both of your ecto-shields must have caused you both to absorb some of Vortex's weather controlling power."

Dusk tells Danny and Dawn, "What he means is you both have to calm down and take a deep breath before we have another storm like the last one." Dawn and Danny do so as we now have nice sunny weather again, as Danny says, "I've heard of having a sunny disposition, but this is nuts." Then a voice appears saying, "You can say that again!"

We turn around and gasped as we saw somebody appeared we thought we wouldn't see until I was out of school: It was Mother Nature! The same woman with the black skin, long black hair, green eyes, a flower dress and a frown on her face as she questions, "Will someone please tell me why there was a maelstrom here any why the weather has been shifting?!" Oh, boy! She's pissed!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Jack, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jamie, Dusk, Mother Nature, Dani, Donnie, Vlad and I are at Vlad's office where we finished telling Mother Nature everything that's happened. She then yells at Vlad, "Half-mortal fool! Do you not realize what you have done?! Because of you, Vortex is ruining the very balance of this planet!" Vlad cowers in fear as Danny and I are watching this with smiles as the others try to calm us down.

Vlad gets out of Mother Nature's way as he tells us, "Curses! Just when I'm on the verge of a triumph, the rollercoaster emotions of two teenagers, threaten my plans!" Danny yells at Vlad angrily, "Hey! You were the one who brought him here in the first place!" Then I tell Vlad angrily, "And bringing him out, caused the real Mother Nature to come out and hash you out!" Danny and I glowed blue causing the windows to open along with cold air to come into the room.

Sam, Tucker and Dani go to Danny and got him to calm down as Mother Nature comes to me and tells me, "Dawn? Listen to me. Think of something that makes you happy and you'll calm right down!" I then go to think of something good as I imagined Jack, Donnie and I having fun as a family. I smiled at this causing the winds to stop. Once Danny and I were calm again, Mother Nature tells us, "This is worse than I thought. With the both of you having these powers, its causing massive strain on your minds. This is why only one of you can have these powers."

Mother Nature continues saying, "Which is why Dawn should be having these powers but not yet. Vortex must be found and fast." Vlad then tells us, "The implications are serious here. Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness could cause monsoons, your both going to have to remain here and keep calm until your friends can find Vortex and bring him back here!" Dani and Donnie question Vlad, "What about you, Not Dad?"

Vlad answers them, "Still sour? Negative. The mayor's absence in the wake of disaster will create civic unease." Sam tells Vlad annoyed, "Uh-huh, along with the instant end of your political career and all subsequent evil plans." Vlad laughs at this and he says, "I'm afraid I'll have to take it upon myself to keep Danny and Dawn safe and calm until you complete the task."

Danny yells at Vlad, "Dawn and I staying with you?!" I yell at Vlad, "Forget it!" Danny and I glow blue where two storm clouds appear over Vlad's head and water is dumped on him. Vlad yells at this as Mother Nature says, "I know this is bad, but its actually kind of funny." She giggles at this as Danny and I calm down with Tucker telling them, "Look on the bright side, you two…Until we get back, he's going to have to cater to your every whim and desire." Then Sam tells us, "Yeah, he wouldn't want to make you to angry along with a winter spirit who's very tempermental and overprotective boyfriend/fiancé."

Danny, Jack and I smirk saying, "This pleases us." I then quickly say, "Not only does he have to cater to Danny and I, but also Jamie, Dani, Donnie, and Jack." The ones mentioned, smirk at this as Mother Nature then says, "As long as I can join as well. He did start the whole thing after all, so I would like to be treated like a queen also." Vlad is in trouble!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jamie, Dani, Donnie, Jack, Mother Nature and I are eating at Vlad's place, and I spit out my sandwich and told Vlad, "I said no tomato on my sandwich!" I get angry causing a cyclone to destroy most of Vlad's things as Mother Nature tells me, "One good thing about controlling the weather, you get to have tons of fun." Dawn, Jack and I are in human form. Dawn smirks and tells her, "Your telling me! I can't wait to be immortal!" Dawn asks her, "That reminds me. What about Donnie? He's mine and Jack's kid. Will he become immortal, too?"

Mother Nature answers, "Of course he will be. After all, he is your child. I'll make sure I find him something to do." Donnie tells Mother Nature with a smile, "Thank you, ma'am." Mother Nature smiles at this. Jamie then says, "It's nice to meet you, Mother Nature.: She smiles and tells Jamie, "It's nice to meet you too, Jamie Bennett. You're a very nice kid, and very brave for helping your friends."

Jamie agrees as Dani, "This might be the greatest day of my life!" Jack says, "You can say that again. I hope it never ends!" We will enjoy our day until Vortex returns.

* * *

Dusk's POV:

Tucker, Sam and I are heading to Venice, Italy in the Fenton Jet, after we took the OP Center, made it into the Fenton Blimp and turned it into the Jet. Auto-Jack was activated as we tell it taking us to Italy. When we got there, the big storm was happening, as we see Vortex causing destruction. He fires lightning blasts at us, but the ship dodges as Tucker says, "I don't think we'll be able to stop him." Then Sam says, "The weather is catastrophic all over the planet!"

I take a look at a map on the screen and saw Amity Park was clear and I told them, "Almost over the world. I have a plan." I grab the PA system and tell Vortex through it, "Vortex! You must be pretty proud of yourself right about now, huh?" Vortex exclaims, "Ooh! You noticed! I have succeeded in disrupting weather patterns (gasp) all over the globe! I am the perfect storm!" But I tell him, "Well, 'Mr. I think I'm so perfect,' it seems theirs one place in the world where the weather is calm and clear. Good ol' Amity Park! Home of the weird, Land of the strange! Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost scared you away, after all!"

Vortex gets mad as he goes back to Amity Park to find Danny, Dawn and Jack. Looks like we'll win!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

This day has been fun. We got pizza, went to a game convention, and Danny and I got mad so bad, the fire alarms went off which soaked every game, causing Vlad to buy them and get them repaired thanks to the manager! Ah, this is the best day of my life! Even Mother Nature enjoyed it! Danny and I are on rocking chairs as Danny tells him, "This has been a great time, Uncy Vlad!" Danny and I have been calling him that, as I tell Vlad, "Yeah, we must really tie our emotions to the weather more often. And we're really looking forward to our foot massages."

Mother Nature then says, "You can say that again. My feet haven't been massaged in about thousands of years." Vlad tells us as he signs off the games, "Anything for you, dear children. Keeping you calm and happy, is my motto you know." A few minutes later, Vlad turns into Plasmius and throws us all outside including Mother Nature as we see Vortex is back and Plasmius tells us, "And my work here is done!"

Vortex splits himself in two. One whose blue and the other who is red as both copies go wreak havoc. Vlad grabs Danny, Jack and I as he forcefully flies us to Vortex. Mother Nature and the rest follow with Jamie flying with Dani and Donnie. Vlad gets to the red Vortex and commands him, "Vortex! Stop this insanity and remove the children's weather changing abilities at once!" Vlad throws Danny and I to Vortex, but luckily Sam, Dusk and Tucker who are in the Fenton Jet caught us!

Jack freezes Vlad's hand and gets over to us as well as Danny yells trough the glass to Tucker, "Guys, we need your help. I can't believe we're asking you this, Tucker, but we need two virtual reality helmets!" By this time, Mother Nature, Dani, Donnie and Jamie got in the Jet as Tucker smiles. We got inside and went to Ghost/ Frost forms as Tucker tells us, "We need to harness your mood powers to defeat Vortex." We nod at this as Mother Nature tells us, "Be careful." We nod at her as Danny and I phase out of the Jet.

The two of us charge for Vortex, as I yell at him, "Hey, Vortex! Today's forecast?" Then Danny yells, "Partly cloudy with a chance of pain!" Danny fires ecto-blasts and I fire ecto-flames, but he reflects it and asks us, "Is that the best you can do?! I am invincible!" Danny and I quickly put on the helmets as Danny says, "Okay, Tucker. Let's do it!" Danny and I got them on, as the Fenton Jet has a hold of us with clamps.

* * *

Mother Nature's POV:

I have to admit, these kids know what they're doing. Maybe besides Dawn and Donnie, we should give immortality to these kids. Who knows? They could all be useful. The helmets are on as Tucker presses a button saying, "Commencing Operation: Mess with Danny and Dawn's emotions." And just like that, both Dawn and Danny get mad with Danny growling out, Dash, and Dawn growling out, Paulina. This causes cyclones to form and attack Vortex by slamming him into buildings as we can see that it's working.

Okay, now I really like these kids. The next vision happens and they both get upset saying something about animals looking sad, causing Vortex to get mad. Then the next thing plays, and both Dawn and Danny are happy. Something tells me, whatever they saw it must have been the happiest things they have gone through. The sun appears causing Vortex to lose his power and he shrinks as Danny and Dawn get out of the clamps and flies toward Vortex and he blasts them with a lightning ball, taking away their weather controlling abilities.

Sam takes control of the ship and blasts Vortex away from them. Hmm, I wonder if Samantha has a crush on Danny? Vortex slams into a building with Danny and Dawn on the ground, as they captured him in the Fenton Thermos. So that's what they do for Ghost-fighting. Interesting…The Jet lands on the ground and we get outside and make sure their okay, Dani and Donnie, hug Danny and Dawn tightly asking, "Are you two back to normal?"

Sam comes over and asks them, "The both of you are still angry." Danny angrily tells them, "Of course, we're totally angry! Vlad's ego almost caused the entire town to be destroyed!" Then Dawn yells as she hugs Donnie, "Along with the whole world!" I then tell them, "But the sun is shining. That means both your emotions aren't tied to the weather anymore. Which also means, that the both of you are safe. And that's all that matters."

They agreed and I tell them, "I must be going now. I've been gone for a while, and I need to fix the damage Vortex has caused." Just before I left through the ground I tell Dawn, "Dawn? I want you to be ready for when you get your immortality day. After all, light won't be your only immortal power." I disappear into the ground and leave the kids be.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We got back to FentonWorks and Dani and Donnie already left for a new adventure. Danny, Jack and I just got back as Danny tells Jamie, Dusk, Sam and Tucker, "Well, that's that. Vortex is back with the Observants, and the weather is fine." Jack then tells them, "Now we can go back to annoying Vlad 's little escapades." But Vlad appears on the TV telling everyone, "And so, good citizens, I promised you rain and I delivered. Despite Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom, Jack Frost and their ghost friends reeking havoc with it."

I yell in anger, "What?! He's trying to pin this whole mess on us?!" Sam says, "What else is new?" Dusk then says, "I think Vlad is considering this as payback for making him do things." Tucker then tries to cheer us up by saying, "That's Vlad for ya. Always trying to steal both of your thunder. HA! Good one, huh?"

Dusk shakes her head in embarrassment as she tells him, "Tucker, that was so wrong." We all leave and the rest of the day continued with good sunshine, me babysitting Jamie, and Jack and I just having some nice romantic time together. What did Mother Nature mean by, 'Light won't be my only power?' Whatever it means, I'm going to do the best I can until I become immortal.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who is Amorpho and what is he doing? Why are Jack and Maddie Fenton not seeing the good things that Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost do for the town? Will Danny, Dawn and Jack get away from the paparazzi? And why are their powers disappearing?! Find out next time on the next chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	30. Chapter 30 Forever Phantoms

Hello, fellow readers! As I said in my last chapter, I am updating my stories only when I can thanks to summer vacation and my on-call job.

This is chapter is now the Forever Phantom chapter where Amorpho appears and he badly wants attention, and Danny, Dawn and Jack want to get away from the paparazzi.

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 30: Forever Phantoms

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jack and I are doing a little patrol over Amity Park's mountains. All of a sudden, we hear screams as we turn around and saw a school bus swerving away from a cat on the road and the school bus is heading towards the edge of the mountain. Oh, and it was no ordinary school bus…It was Jamie's and his friends school bus! The three of us quickly dive for the bus and all three of us grabbed it just in time before it hit the water.

As we fly away with it, I tell the kids, "Okay, gang, we know this bus is dirty, but there are easier ways to wash it." The kids in the bus including Jamie and his friends cheer, "Yay, Danny Phantom! Yay, Dawn Phantom! Yay, Jack Frost!" They all take pictures of us and we smile for the cameras. Jamie and his friends come over to the window as Jamie tells us, "Thanks, guys!" Jack smiles and tells him, "Your welcome, Jamie! Anything for our biggest fans!"

The three of place the bus back onto the road as we fly to the front as Dawn says, "There you go, munchkins and driver. We wouldn't want you to miss a fun day of learning, unless my boyfriend Jack, brings you all a snow day in the future." The kids cheer as the bus driver tells us, "You're a hero, Ghost Triplets!" The bus honks goodbye as it drives off and we wave back to it and the kids as Jamie and his friends cheer, "See you later, you guys!"

I then tell Dawn and Jack, "Can you two believe it? We're hero's to those kids and bus driver!" Jack says with a smile, "I know! I haven't felt this good in forever! I love being a hero. I never knew it could feel so good!" Dawn smiles and tells Jack, "Probably because Jamie and his friends got all of the kids in his school to believe in you and the Guardians."

I then tell Dawn and Jack, "Why don't we find the cat that caused this mess?" They agreed as we found the rest stop, but we didn't see the cat. Dawn then says, "Aw, poor thing! It must have been so scared, it ran off for home! Speaking of home, we have to get home!" Jack and I nod at her as we fly off for home. Little did we know, the same cat was watching this all happen…

* * *

Amorpho's POV:

I am Amorpho, ghost shape-shifter. I can become anyone I want whenever I want, I just caused mayhem, becoming a Hispanic cheerleader and ruined cheerleading tryouts, ruined a family dinner by turning into the father, and turned into a dog that harassed a police officer. That was fun! But not as fun as I did with that school bus! But then those three ghost kids appeared.

As I see them reappear, I say to myself, "Hmm, that got a tad out of hand. All I wanted to do was frighten them, and maybe get a laugh or two." I then turn back to my true form where I am wearing a black trench coat, a black hat, a cane, red sunglasses and I have no face. As I see the ghost children fly away, "I suppose its fortunate that nauseating goody-goodies were here. I may have no face of my own, but I'm seen everywhere! My pranks are the talk of the town! Good news travels fast."

But then a new newspaper appeared over the one that showed the trouble I caused, and it showed the three ghost kids saving that school bus! Then I get angry and say, "Too fast! How dare those fuzzy-wuzzies steal my headline?! Fine! They want a contest, they've got one!" So I turn into one of the ghost kids. I believe this one's name is Danny Phantom. I then take into the skies and go to have some fun.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Danny, Dawn, Jack and I are in the lab with mom and dad. Chronos sadly had to be taken to the vet. He had ringworm, and Dawn was upset. Mom and dad just looked at a newspaper which was mentioning Jack's, Dawn's and Danny's latest rescue. Dad disbelievingly says, "Would you look at this nonsense?! 'Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost saves kids!'"

Mom then says disbelievingly, "That's the fifth 'heroic' act this week!" Then I whisper to Jack, Danny and Dawn as I wink at them, "At least that we know about…" Dad then says, "They keep this up, their liable to make people forget that their nothing but putrid, rancid, balls of self-aware ectoplasms!" I grab the newspaper from my dad's hand and cut out the picture of my three ghost hero's saving the day and put it into my scrapbook telling mom and dad, "Rancid ectoplasms or not, I think its great that they saved those kids!"

I put it in and smile at this. But then mom tells me, "Don't be fooled sweetie! They're up to something. Remember the time Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom attacked the mayor and when Danny Phantom stole all of that stuff in jewelry stores and banks?! Once filthy ghosts, always filthy ghosts!" Dad then exclaims showing us a new invention that looks like a tank, "Not anymore! Once this baby is perfected, it'll prevent any ghost from using its powers! I call it the Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Ifier! Am I a genius or what?"

Danny, Dawn and Jack say together, "Uh-oh…" I then mutter to my siblings and Jack, "Only if you can spell that." I then tell Mom and dad, "I for one think that its nice that we have three super hero's in this town! They make things more exciting, and their better ghost catchers than you two are!" I yelled the last part out to them as I overhear dad say, "Hey, no they are not! They're plain egotistical."

Just before I walked out the door, I saw Dawn looking down to the ground. I know what that meant, Dawn told me a few weeks ago, that she wishes she could tell Mom and Dad the truth about Danny, Jack and her. I wish it could happen too. But we know what will happen if we say wishes out loud. Jack, Danny and Dawn appeared with Danny and Dawn holding Jack Fenton toast, which by the way is weird.

I then tell them just before they left, "Danny, Dawn, Jack? Don't pay any attention to dad or mom, I think what you three are doing is great." Danny tells me, "Thanks, Jazz. Sometimes I wonder if the best kind of attention is no attention at all." Dawn then says, "You can say that again." Jack then says, "Yeah, and I spent 300 hundred years being all alone." Dawn pats him on the back and kisses him on the cheek and I immediately gush at the love they share.

They finally leave as I go into Dawn's room and take a look through her Battle Journals. All of their adventures are incredibly detailed. I wonder if Dawn plants to sell these adventures to the world if their secret identities get revealed?

* * *

Amorpho's POV:

I was wanting to see where the ghost kids were. I couldn't find them! But then I saw three teenagers coming out of a building and they then turned…into the ghost kids?! How is that possible?! I then say in shock and anger, "What?! They can alter their appearances too?! That's my thing! They're stealing my thing! Fine. They steal my glory, I'll steal there's!" I then turn into the human girl's appearance. I have to admit, not a bad look.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Jack and I are flying to school, as Danny says worriedly, "Maybe a few news stories aren't such a bad thing." Then I say, "Yeah, as long as we can maintain a low profile, we'll be fine." All of a sudden, we hit a helicopter which was from the channel 8 News! When we look inside, the crew is wearing Jack Frost, Danny Phantom or Dawn Phantom gear! Wow, didn't know we had this kind of 'Phans'.

One of the crew members throws a razor at Danny, as he asks him, "Dudes, your Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost! Can you three sign my chest? Its for my kid!" I grin and tell him, "I'll do it!" I grab the razor, turn it on and sign my name. Jack shrugs his shoulders as he says, "What the heck?" He grabs the razor and signs his name on the dude's chest. I give Danny a glare and with a sigh, he does so as well. The camera man says, "Awesome! Thanks, Ghost Triplets! Oh, Frost and Phantom Girl! You two are this year's hottest couple! So congratulations!"

I smile at this, and Jack does as well, as he says, "And this is another reason why I love being a hero!" We all fly down to the streets to get away, but when we turned around as soon as we landed on the ground, students from our school were there including Dash and Paulina! They all gasp and Paulina exclaims, "Hey, it's the Ghost Triplets! Danny Phantom and Jack Frost are so cute!" Dash then exclaims, "Pooky will be so excited!" Who the heck is Pooky? His girlfriend?

The crowd of kids chase after us as Jack, Danny and I make a run for it! When we turned another corner there was another group of students! They're after us, too! Every teenager in Amity Park is chasing after us! Even all of the news copters as we took to the sky! Jack then says, "So much for staying in the shadows!" The three of then got an idea as we winked at each other and the three of us flied into the ground with me turning Jack invisible.

When we got there, the helicopters and teens passed by as we turned tangible and turned back to human form with no problems. We run out, as we accidentally hit Dash as he yells back at us as he passed by, "Losers!" Now we're back at home and all of a sudden, our ghost senses activate! We then see someone that looks like me go inside the house! I then say to myself, "Okay, I'm scared." Jack then says, "I'm not. I always dreamed of more than one Dawn." I smile at him as we then turned ghost/frost forms and we enter the house.

We go to look for the faker and we find the fake me in Jazz's room who has torn apart Jazz's book! Okay, now I'm mad! We appear through Jazz's floor as Danny punches the fake me in the face! Danny and I yell together at the fake, "Get away from our sister!" Danny fires an ecto-blast, and I fire a laser beam from one of Skulker's equipment but the dude dodges and jumps onto Jazz's bed and leaves the room. We go after him as someone activated the Ghost Defenses. But that means…

Mom and dad appear with ecto-weapons and they see us as Mom exclaims, "Those rancid ectoplasms are going after our youngest child!" Danny smirks and tells me, "Ha! Told you so! I am the oldest!" I growl at this as the fake me acts it up, and runs over to mom and dad acting scared, "These evil ghosts are after me, mommy and daddy! Help me!" The fake me makes us look like we grab him and he mutters to us, "You want attention, glory hounds? You got it!"

Danny and I get mad as we pushed the fake me away as dad fires at us as Jack says, "No that girl is the fake and the ghost your after, not us!" She flips over to the fake me as she says, "Nobody messes with my baby! It's a good thing Jack and Danny are safe at school." We fly up into the air as mom fires missiles at us but we dodged them as the fake me escapes. Mom and dad are blocking the exits. But bless MIM, Jazz appeared as she aims the bazooka away from us and the ceiling begins to fall on them!

Dawn and I quickly put up ecto-shields around mom, dad and Jazz. Jack, Danny and I finally found the fake me trying to escape, and we phased her into the lab. The fake me then exclaims to us, "Underlings! You cannot defeat Amorpho!" Danny questions, "Amorpho? We know clowns with scarier names!" Jack grabs the fake me and throws it to dad's machine as Jack says, "I like the original Dawn better!"

We tried to punch him, but we accidentally activated mom and dad's new invention and it fires at all five of us! When it was over, the fake me disappeared. Then we hear dad say, "The trail leads to the lab Maddie!" Danny then says, "Time for them to find two Fentons and an Overland." We go to transform back to human form but…its not working! We're trying to change back to human, but it's not working. Jack tries to go back to human form as well with his watch, but now it looks broken!

I then say, "Uh-oh! Whatever that blast did to us, it broke the watch!" Jack questions, "So?" I exclaim, "So?! Without that watch Jack, you're just like you were before…a spirit! You can no longer be seen by everyone unless I fix the watch!" Jack realizes this as he says, "Oh…" Mom and dad appear commanding us, "Freeze, ghost punks!" They aim their ecto-gun and ecto-bazooka at us as they commanded, "You tell us where our daughter is, right now!"

Jack, Danny and I exclaim together, "We wish we knew!" Good thing Baby Tooth isn't here! She's stuck with Sam and Tucker!

* * *

Danny's POV:

As mom and dad get closer I mutter, "What's going on? Why can't we change back?!" Mom and dad fired as we quickly jump out of the way and go fly to the ceiling, but Dawn and I hit along with Jack as Dawn says, "I don't get it! Why can't we phase?!" more blasts fire along with missiles as the missiles hit the ceiling making a hole into the living room. We quickly fly through there and fly to Sam's place before anything else happened.

We fly through her window and crash to a wall and Sam, Tucker, Baby Tooth and Dusk see us as Jack tells them, "Sorry, you guys!" I then tell Sam, Tucker and Dusk, "We just fought a ghost that looks exactly like Dawn, but he can change how he looks!" Then Dawn says, "And now Danny and I can't change back, we can't turn invisible or intangible…" Then Jack says, "And my watch is busted!"

Dawn and I grab the Fenton toast and start eating it nervously, as Tucker tells us shocked, "And your both eating toast! The both of you hate toast! What gives?!" I tell Tucker, "We can't change back to Danny and Dawn Fenton, and Jackson Overland! The three of us and the other Dawn were fighting, we ran into our dad's Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Ifier, and I think its taking away all of our ghost powers!" Then Jack says, "And with the watch broken, I'm just a spirit that can only be seen through belief!"

Dusk then says, "Does your father ever invent anything that doesn't mess you up?!" Then Sam says, "Or without a dorky name?" Then Dawn says, "We can't go home, we can't go to school, we can't even walk around in public without getting mobbed! What are we going to do?!" Baby Tooth pats Dawn's cheek and hides in Dawn's robe pocket. Tucker takes our toast and eats it saying, "For starters, get some jam. These are awfully dry." Then Dusk says, "Okay, all three of you are stuck in your ghost/Frost forms. It could be worse."

Just when she said that, mom and dad appear crashing through Sam's wall as dad declares, "Attention, adolescents! This is an official Fenton business! Have you kids seen Dawn?" Luckily by that time, Dawn, Jack and I were hiding while Sam, Tucker and Dusk distracted them. Luckily they left, but they put another hole in Sam's bedroom. Jack, Dawn and I got out under Sam's bed as Sam tells us, "You guys better figure out how we can change you back and fast, before more innocent bedroom walls are destroyed!"

I then say, "That means we have to find the other Dawn or Amorpho, or who or whatever it is before its too late!" We then leave to go find the faker! We told Dusk and Sam to impersonate Dawn so they can keep mom and dad busy!

* * *

Amorpho's POV:

I'm struggling with trying to transform back to my true form, but nothing is working! I'm stuck in this girl's form! When I got to a school, I say to myself, "Why am In unable to revert back to my ghostly form?! Perhaps I can remain as this Dawn Fenton." But as I said that, the same woman that called me Dawn announces on a bull horn in a tricked out car, "Youth of Amity Park! Be on the lookout for Dawn Fenton! AKA the cutest, sweetest daughter in the world! It is our desire to find her posthaste so that we can shower her with hugs and kisses!"

They drive past me as I hide behind a pole as I then say, "But then again, maybe not! Everyone will now be looking for her! Curses! I need some alone time to figure this out! I must become someone nobody wants to be around!" I then hear a middle aged man talk to some teenagers but thee teens leave. I smirk at this as I say, "Perfect!" I turned into the man and groaned as I say, "That's the last form for a while! I've got to get to the bottom of this! Perhaps the science lab will be of some assistance!"

I get inside and I'm reading a book, as I say to myself, "So far so good. I'm disguised as a teacher and no one here wants to be around me. Next stop, the science lab!" But as I'm trying to get there, I get hit by a paper airplane, people are kicking me on the butt and I slip to the floor and my picture gets taken by a boy who then says, "This one goes for the yearbook, Mr. Lancer!"

And I'm forced to look at a pimple! It seems all of the students love to pick on this man! I run away, but as I did, I found the real person I was imitating! He faints on the ground as a boy gets scared and yells, "AH! Two Mr. Lancers?! Nightmare number 36 has come true!" The boy faints as well, and the three ghost kids appear with all of the teenagers chanting their names.

They run after them and I try to run away, but I tripped over them in another hallway. I looked up and saw them saying, "Hey, its you three!" Danny Phantom says, "Uh, yes citizen!" But I tell him and his associates, "No, kids! I'm him! The host who changed into the girl in your group!" Danny Phantom goes to fire an ecto-blast, but then the girl Dawn Phantom tells him, "Wait, Danny! We have to ask for his side of what's going on and why he's doing this?"

The girl comes up to me and asks me, "Amorpho, right? Would please mind telling my brother, my boyfriend and I why you were impersonating me?" At least this one is nice. I was about to answer before Jack Frost says, "We don't have time for that! We have to get back to the house before our powers are gone and we're stuck looking like this forever!" All of the students appear as the Danny and Dawn Phantom blast the lights in the hallway, but it seems to stop as they both say together, "And another power bites the dust!"

The four of us then run to an emergency exit, but someone that looks like Danny Phantom's human form appears. It appears it was one of their friends dressed in Dawn's clothes as Dawn whistles, "Whoa, Sam you look good in my clothes!" Sam then tells us, "No time to talk, you guys have to run now!" The doors are blasted open as the man and woman from before appear yelling, "Freeze, Phantoms!" Jack, Dawn and Danny say together, "Uh-oh!" I grab all three of them telling them as I make all four of us intangible, "Your not the only ghosts here, you know!"

I fly out of there and through the big guy. I fly them through the city turning back to tangible. I tell them, "It looks like I picked the wrong person to impersonate! Everyone is after you!" Dawn then tells me, "You have no idea! Mom and dad are after me making sure I'm okay, all of our Phans are trying to get autographs, and both parties have no idea who we really are!" I question the girl at this, "What do you mean?" She answers me, "Our parents and the people of Amity Park don't know we're half ghosts and a winter spirit."

I blink at this and say, "Oh. That makes more sense." Then Danny Phantom tells me, "You know, there are better ways to get noticed. The next time you want attention, do what humans do: Streak at sporting events, or go on a reality TV show and eat bugs for money!" Then Jack says, "Or yell, 'I'm a pretty ballerina, and my name is Steve' through the whole city!" I tell them, "I just wanted to have some fun! Ruining your lives wasn't the best way to go I suppose."

Then Danny says, "And the three of us just wanted to be left alone. But if we can't fix this, we don't think we'll ever be left alone again." Then Jack Frost asks me, "Wait a minute! All you wanted to do was have some fun? Dude why didn't you say so?! I sometimes bring snow days here to Amity Park and around the world. When they come up, you can help out like with a snowball fight or something?" Dawn then tells me, "Yeah, Jack is called the Guardian of Fun, after all!"

I think about this and smile saying, "You know what? That sounds like a great idea!" We all agreed with this as we made it to their house in the basement where the machine was that made us become like this, but before we do, that man and woman who is Danny's and Dawn's mom and dad appear as the fat man says, "Stop in the name of all things pure and non-ecto!" We're in trouble!

* * *

Danny's POV:

I tell the parents, "Uh, listen we can explain!" Mom then asks 'Mr. Lancer', "Mr. Lancer?! What's going on in here?! Where's our daughter?!" Then dad says, "Yeah, and have you been violated by any putrid ectoplasm?!" Amorpho was trying to come up with an answer when Dawn says, "Uh, what he means is, he captured the three of us, all by himself! Him! Mr. Lancer!"

Mom and dad aren't buying it but Amorpho then says, "Yes, that's right! And I was about to dispose of them here in your lab!" Then I say, "Yeah, but we escaped!" Then Amorpho says, "And I raced after them and now I'll finish them!" But Jack, Dawn and I grab him and hit him to the machine and punched the button on dad's invention, making it look like I punched Mr. Lancer in the gut!

The machine turned on as the four of us then go to the X spot and the blast hits us, causing an explosion and we all run to the kitchen as quick as we can. When we got there, Dawn and I quickly try transforming and we turned back to human. Dawn and I hug each other as Dawn then says, "Oh, almost forgot!" Dawn flies to her room, then comes back with a new watch and gives it to Jack as she tells him, "I made an extra just in case for emergencies!" Jack tells Dawn, "Thanks, babe!

Jack turns back to human form as he cheers, "Yes!" Then Amorpho changes back to his true form as he says, "So can I! I'm me again! And that means, I'm everyone!" He sighs and tells us, "Thanks for the help. And I'm sorry that I wanted all of the attention. Being faceless, sometimes you just want to be noticed. But I guess its not so bad sharing the spotlight."

Jack tells Amorpho, "Dude, try being alone for three hundred years of your life!" I then tell Amorpho, "Spotlight? You can have it! We're happy just to blend in. Just do us a favor though. We'll leave you alone if you promise to not hurt anyone in Amity Park and don't turn into Jack Frost here. He is a Guardian after all. And if you do come here, just have some fun. Deal?"

Amorpho agrees saying, "Deal." Amorpho turns into Danny Phantom and tells Dawn, "Oh, and Dawn, was it? I wish you and the Mr. Frost here my regards to your wedding. All of the Ghost Zone knows about it." Amorpho finally disappears as mom and dad see Dawn, Jack and I as they hug Dawn to death as Mom says, "We are so glad to see you! How do you feel? Are you okay? How's your face? Oh, cute and pinchable as always!"

Then dad asks, "How did you get rid of those ghost kids, anyway?" Jack answers, "Danny and I came in and saw them with her. We told them her and Danny's parents were the Fearsome Fentons, they freaked out, used their powers to patch her up and stayed here with her. It looks like you guys are famous in the Ghost Community." Dad then says, "It might seem like sunshine and buttered toast at times, but fame isn't all its cracked up to be!"

I laugh as I say, "Yeah, we guess there is such a thing as too much attention." Dawn, Jack and I wink at this knowing we all learned a lesson. Jack and Dawn got to have a nice date in the end, and now that Amorpho's gone, we can enjoy the rest of the day with no problems. If only I knew that what our next adventure was going to be, it was going to be big…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What is wrong with Danny? Who is Undergrowth? What the heck is happening to Sam? Will our heroes win this new fight or will nature take over the whole planet? Find out next time on the next chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	31. Chapter 31 Urban Jungle

Hello, fellow readers! As you all know due to summer vacation and my on-call job, I'll only be able to update whenever I can. I might get called in soon, so it might be a couple of days before I bring more chapters.

This is chapter is now the Urban Jungle chapter where Undergrowth appears, Danny gets a new power and our heros will meet someone new, yet old! In other words, Ghostwriter! Now for those of you who wished for a Snow White chapter, I'm sorry, but I won't do it. I didn't exactly plan it for that to happen. So I'm sorry.

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 31: Urban Jungle

Dawn's POV:

It's a nice sunny day here in Amity Park on this beautiful month of October. We have strange weather here, and Danny right now is freezing like a storm! He has a winter jacket on and he can't stop shivering. I worry about my brother. Right now, Tucker, Danny and I are picking up Dusk and Sam in Sam's plant house. Since Sam is an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, she has to have a plant house for the fruits and veggies she eats. Dusk usually helps her from time to time.

My dog Chronos got better, and Baby Tooth is back with us. Jack on the other hand is at the Far Frozen in the Ghost Zone. He said he had some important business to take care of. So I have to give the teachers a note that Jack came up with a cold. If they only knew… We finally got to Sam's place as Tucker opens the door and he asks Sam and Dusk, "Hey Sam. Hey babe. Are you ready for school?" Sam tells him as she closes the door, "Close the door! Cold air is bad for the plants. The humidity will open their pores. And it could help you sweat off a few inches too Mr. Pie-for-breakfast." Tucker tells her, "And that's wrong why…?"

Danny is still shivering as Baby Tooth and I look on in concern as Danny tells Sam, "It's more like a meat locker to me. Could you turn up the heat in here Sam?" Sam tells Danny a little confused, "What's with you? It must be like 95 degrees in here." Danny answers her, "I don't know! Ever since I woke up this morning, I just can't seem to get warm." When Danny put his hand on Tucker's shoulder, Tucker starts to shiver as he says, "Ugh. I've heard that ghosts sending chills up your spine but this is TOO weird."

Dusk then says, "Yeah, even I can feel the chill in here." Danny then says miserably, "I bet I'm coming down with a bug." As he says this a fly gets to a Venus Fly Trap and gets eaten as Tucker says, "Awesome! A veggie that hates veggies as much as I do!" Then Sam tells us and she tells her plant, "Let's go guys. No dessert for you tonight Mr.!" We all leave and we didn't even notice that one of Sam's plants got frozen!

We all walk downtown and see much of nature being destroyed and a lot of construction as Sam says sarcastically, "Ugh, urban life. So great to live in the 21st century." Tucker says happily, "Me too! That new arcade and the new strip mall next to the new hotdog place looks awesome, and new!" Danny then says while he's still shivering, "I know! Besides Sam there's nothing wrong with a little p-p-progress." Tucker then exclaims as we pass a sign, "Yeah, Vlad's new beautification campaign is really progressive!" Guess he never paid attention to Mother Nature's warning.

Sam then says, "No just progressively worse. Seriously, messing too much with nature can be a dangerous thing!" We all learned that. All of a sudden, there's an earthquake and flowers are rowing all over the place even under the concrete scaring all of the construction workers. A giant Venus fly trap appears and as vines and leaves surround it, a giant plant ghost appears! It roars and it shouts out, "Flesh dwellers! You have caused pain of my children once to often! Now you too shall feel pain! The pain of Undergrowth!"

He's destroying all of the equipment as Tucker asks very stupidly, "Anybody got a weed whacker?!" Undergrowth then shouts, "Pitiful human race! Your progress has destroyed ages of my children! Now I shall destroy you! To make room for my new offspring!" Sam speaks up, "I completely dig where you're coming from but there are better ways to go about this! Start a non-profit! Organize a petition!" Undergrowth roars and throws the bulldozers at the new buildings, and Sam says nervously, "Or you could destroy stuff."

Danny and I go ghost and we fly up to Undergrowth firing ecto-blasts as Danny yells at Undergrowth, "Sorry, we don't have much of a green thumb!" The blasts destroy Undergrowth's arm as I then says, "And now, neither do you!" We then hear Sam, Tucker and Dusk scream and a bulldozer is falling onto them. So I go down there and grab them, saving them from the bulldozer.

Undergrowth regrows his arm and Danny and I charge once more as I activate a laser from Skulker's weapons as Danny and I blast him. We then blast him in the head, but it regrows. Undergrowth shouts to Danny and I, "You can't destroy a being, who is able to regenerate himself!" A lot more giant Venus Fly Taps appear, as they chase after us. We go through the city trying to lose them and as we head to Undergrowth as Danny is about to fire an ecto-ball and I fire purple ecto-flames from Ember as Danny says, "He can't regenerate if he's a pile of ashes!"

But when he's about to throw it, he drops it and starts shivering once more, then vines grabbed the both of us along with Sam, Tucker and Dusk. Undergrowth then tells us as he brings us up to his head, "Such limited life-forms. Although instant destruction is an accomplishment, I feel that replanting would be more productive!" His head splits into two and sleep spores come out putting us all to sleep, but before we did, Undergrowth says, "Rejoice, for a new era is taking root!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Why can't I move? I wake up, but when I did, I'm suspended in the air by vines. And when I look at the city I exclaim, "Holy Hibiscus! The whole city's a giant overgrown backyard!" Dawn wakes up beside me as she sees the destruction, and she says, "I am never eating vegetables again!" Tucker and Dusk are here as well, as four giant Venus Fly Traps appear and one is near Tucker as he says, "I never eat my vegetables. Why is it that they get to eat me?" Baby Tooth was inside of Dawn's robe pocket.

I try to get out, and I then say, "No good. These vines are like steel cables, with sap!" Undergrowth appears telling us, "Yes, the growth is far stronger than any meat creature. No matter how powerful they think they are!" Dawn and I get angry and try to use our ghost powers, the same think with Dusk trying to use her dark powers, but it not working as our hands are now covered up by flowers as Dawn says, "These ghost plants are blocking our ghost energies! We can't go intangible either!"

Dusk then yells angrily, "I am so gonna kick your green butt, you plant freak!" Undergrowth then says growling at Dawn and I, "Perhaps one day you will see that this is what nature intended all along! Man kind is a temporary weed in the garden of life: A weed that can be removed!" Dawn and I struggle to get free as Dawn and I shout to Undergrowth, "Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom bows down to no plant!"

Tucker then exclaims, "Bow? We can't even wiggle our fingers!" Undergrowth then tells us as he lets us look at our now infected city, "You're pessimistic but accurate friend is right! Observe, your once proud progressive metropolis! The Mind-vine allows me to control the inhabitance of every movement. Why should I burn myself with the destruction of your city when I can have it's own citizens do it for me?" People are being controlled as they're knocking down everything. Even Jamie, Sophie, they're friends, Jamie's mom and Dawn's bandmates are controlled!

Undergrowth continues talking saying, "Once the way is cleared, my children will be planted and grow anew! The vegetation shall spread across the globe and this planet will become a giant jungle! And I shall take over this world!" He laughs as I tell him still shivering, "You can't win! If we can't stop you, somebody w-will!" Undergrowth questions, "Really, such as….?" Out of nowhere the Fenton RV appears meaning mom and dad came to the rescue!

They were slicing off the vines, but they got grabbed and got out of the RV and they start slicing, but mom gets hit with a Mind-vine as Dawn and I scream, "Mom! NO!" Then Dad gets hit with one as Dawn and I yell once more in fear and anger, "NO! NOT THEM! LET THEM GO!" All of a sudden, we heard a barking sound and we saw it was Chronos! He barks angrily and growls trying to chew up the vines, but Undergrowth throws a car with his vines and kills Chronos! Dawn yells out in fear and pain, "NO, CHRONOS!"

Dawn then starts to cry as Tucker then says, "He's controlling everyone! After us there's nobody left!" Tucker said. All of a sudden, I almost forgot something as I take a look around and say, "W-w-wait a minute! Where's Sam?" Undergrowth then tells us a huge purple tulip appears from the ground, "Ah, yes, the female! Every garden needs a care-taker!" The tulip opens and out pops Sam who's hair is now messed up, has a green dress on with green gloves, has green eyes and vines wrapped around her arms and legs.

Dusk and Dawn say together, "WHOA!" Then Tucker exclaims, "Greens a good color on you, Sam!" Then Undergrowth explains, "Her love of vegetation makes her the perfect choice to rule beside me! I can show her the ropes! Or vines so to speak!" He's controlling her like a puppet until Sam says, "Flesh walkers, your bodies are needed for work! And nourishment!" She makes a Mind-vine hit Tucker, as Dawn and I scream, "TUCKER! NO!" Then Dusk yells, "Babe!"

Sam brings out a giant tulip plant monster and as it gets closer, and I'm somehow turning blue?! I then suddenly freeze the giant root we were tied to as I shout, "B-b-back OFF!" I break free and so does Dusk and Dawn as Dawn grabs Dusk. I must be getting a new power. Undergrowth and Sam get mad as Sam charges for us as we get out of there. Sam gets in front of us thanks to the vines as she asks us, "Join us Danny, Dawn and Dusk. The growth is family."

I then tell her as vines grab us, "We already got one thanks!" hen Dawn says, "And we're still working the bugs out of it!" I turn blue once more as I freeze the vines holding me and so does Dawn thanks to Jack's ice powers. We then fly into the sky as I say, "At least they can't reach us up here! No such thing as flying plants!" Unless of course, Undergrowth found a way around it. He appears and shouts out, "I AM EVERYWHERE!"

We then fly in the other direction as Dawn says, "He might be everywhere out here but we know one place he's not!" Undergrowth tries to surround us but we get out of there and start flying for home, when I start shivering again and say, "T-t-too…c-c-cold, can't stay airborne!" I start to fall, but Dawn catches me as she keeps flying until we made it to the house and I'm turning blue again as Dawn says, "We have to get inside!"

Vines appear from the sewers and Baby Tooth is chirping in fear, as we get inside the house and we phase into the basement lab. We got there and we see the Ghost Zone portal as Dusk says, "The Ghost Zone! It's our only chance!" When we get close enough, Sam appears in front of us and asks me almost sounding sweet, "Stay Danny! Stay and rule with me!" But I shiver and tell her, "I always thought you ruled Sam! Just n-not like this! We'll b-b-be back and we'll….save you and everyone!"

For a moment, I think we almost got through to her. But she growls and sends vines at us as we turn intangible and we run through Sam and the portal yelling out, "WE PROMISE!"

* * *

Frostbite's POV:

We have finally finished Jack's task. Jack Frost came here a few hours ago with the two children known as Dani and Donnie. You see, Jack Frost thought that by making an ice castle here in the Far Frozen, Jack would have a place to come to, just incase for emergencies. Jack sees the finished castle as he sports a wide grin as he tells us, "I love it! It's perfect!" He asks Dani and Donnie, "What do you two think?" Donnie says, "That's so cool, Dad!" Then Dani says, "Yeah, Dawn and Danny will love it!"

Jack smiles at this as he tells me, "Thanks, Frostbite. This means a whole lot!" I bow to him and tell him, "Anything for you, Jokul Frosti." All of a sudden, we hear, "JACK!" We look up into the air and we saw that Dawn has arrived, but so has Danny Phantom and their friend Dusk, and Danny is blue?! Looks like his ice powers have finally come. Jack runs up to them as they land as Jack asks worriedly, "Dawn! What happened?!" Jack takes Dawn into his arms as I grab Danny. Dawn explains, "Some plant ghost named Undergrowth attacked! He has all of Amity Park under his control! And Chronos is dead!"

Dusk then tells Jack and I, "We were the only ones who made it here! Sam and Tucker are under Undergrowth's spell!" Donnie and Dani appear with Donnie yelling, "MOM!" Donnie hugs his mother as she hugs him back. Dani sees Danny and she asks, "Is he going to be okay?!" I tell her, "He will be. Right now, we must return to the city at once!" we got there and put Danny into a liquid chamber and put a helmet on which will make him breathe and talk and took his clothes off except for his underwear so we could put his clothes in the wash.

I asked Dawn, Jack, Dusk, Dani and Donnie to wait into a living room so I can let them know when Danny would wake up. About a few hours later, he finally wakes up as I tell him, "Ah, good morning Sleeping Beauty." He then asks me, "Frostbite! Hey wait a minute, where am I? Where are my clothes?" I answer him, "This is a medical facility in the realm of the Far Frozen. And you are floating in a D-icing chamber. Your clothes are in the wash, there were a lot of burs in your shirt. As for what happened, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me Great One. Your sister and her friend, Dusk came here to the Ghost Zone with you freezing to death and they told us what happened."

Danny tells me, "Well, what I can tell you isn't good: Amity Park, our home, completely over-run by Undergrowth, a psycho, freaky plant-ghost." I look onto a computer and say to him, "I have heard tell of this Undergrowth, a powerful ghost he is: Capable of regenerating himself and producing numerous killer offspring and nearly impossible to defeat." Danny then responds to me, "Tell me about it, we tried to stop him but, I don't remember much once the cold sensation started taking me over."

I then tell him with a smile showing him a hologram that is the shape of his body as there is a blinking blue light at his chest, "Ah yes, the cold sensation. Your central cold reading indicates extreme cold. As if your body is self-generating it. I sensed it within you the last time we met." Danny then asks, "How is that possible?" I laugh at this as I tell him, "You become invisible, pass through solid objects and emit beams of energy from your hands and you ask how is this possible!"

Then Danny asks, "You mean, this is a new ghost power?" I answer him, "Precisely. Though new to you it may be, rest assured it is an ability very familiar to my people. And most familiar to your friend, Jack Frost." I make a snowball, then an ice crystal to prove it to him, as I then tell him, "We are quite well-trained in it's use." I then make an ice sculpture of Danny Phantom appear and turn the ice crystal into a sword telling Danny, "Of course, there are more practical uses for it as well." I slice the statue as Danny asks, "Teach me! Uh, when my clothes are ready. Wait, where's Dawn and Dusk?"

I smiled and told him, "They are waiting outside for you along with Dani, Donnie and Jack. I will let them know your awake, Great one."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Its been about a few hours since we got here and waiting for Danny. I was so worried about my brother, I was scared again, even when Jack is trying to calm me down. Jack tells me, "Dawn, Danny is going to be fine. You know he's tough. He'll pull through." I tell Jack, "I know. But I'm so scared. You should have seen him, Jack. He scared me." Jack holds me close and he tells me, "I know. As soon as Danny's okay, we're going to try and beat him. We need to keep calm though. Not just for Danny's sake, but for the kids and Dusk here. I know your upset about Chronos's death. But he died trying to help you. I'll make sure to freeze Undergrowth's head."

I smile at him, but then I realized something Sam said earlier, "Cold? Freezing? THAT'S IT! I know how we can defeat Undergrowth! It was ice! Danny froze the vines that kept us tied up. Danny does have a new power, its ice!" Jack grins as he realizes what that meant, "We can defeat Undergrowth with our ice powers, the three of us together." Dani and Donnie appear saying with grins, "Actually, you might want to make that five!"

Dani says, "I got my ice powers right after Vlad's scheme with the weather." Donnie then says, "And I got your ice powers, dad. The five of will do this together as a family!" Jack and I smile at this as we hug the kids and I tell them, "Thanks, kids." Frostbite appears and tells us the best news I've heard all day, "I have good news. Danny has woken up!" I grin an run in there to see Danny in the chamber as I tell Danny, "Danny! You're okay!" Danny tells me with a smile, "Yep! And I've got a new power!"

So after Danny's clothes were dry, Danny had to practice with Frostbite. While he did so, Jack has been helping me control my own ice powers, the same with Donnie and Dani. When I made my own snowflakes and blew them to Jack, he tells me with an awe expression, that he feels what I feel for him. Jack even showed Danny and I why he had to stay at Frostbite's. He made an ice castle! I think my boyfriend is stuck on medieval times.

But that's what makes him my fiancé. I learned how to make frost designs on windows come to life, and make better ice blasts. While Danny was training with Frostbite, Jack, Donnie, Dani and I looked around the Ghost Zone. What I saw got me confused, why is there a library here? So the four of us being curious, we walk in, and saw ghosts reading books. There was one ghost that looks like a writer waiting for ghosts to sign some kind of book. So I ask someone nearby, "Excuse me, but what is going on around here?"

The ghost I asked answers, "That ghost over there is known as Ghostwriter. He writes the most fascinating books. His latest was one was called, 'The Fright Before Christmas.' Everyone loves it especially when Christmas will come around." I then got an idea as I tell Jack, "Hey, maybe North would like that as a Christmas present. A ghost version of the Night Before Christmas." Jack says, "Yeah, that might be a good idea." I go to where Ghostwriter is and I ask him, "Ghostwriter?"

He sighs and he looks up and asks sounding bored, "Yes?" But as he looks up and sees me, he exclaims, "I know you! Your Dawn Phantom! Its an honor to meet you, Miss." I blush at this and tell him, "It's a pleasure also to meet you. You wrote that Christmas book right? I think it might be a great gift for my friend. If you wouldn't mind me buying it and you to sign it." Ghostwriter smiles and tells me, "Not a problem. As long as you do me a favor."

I nod and he asks me, "The ghosts here in the ghost zone are curious as how Jack and you met. So I was thinking for my next book, I could write how you and Jack met and saved not only your world, but our world from the spirit known as Pitch Black." Jack and I look each other, thinking about it as we smile and tell Ghostwriter, "You've got a deal. We'll meet you around here, say in about a week? Is that good for you?" Ghostwriter smiles and tells us, "It's good for me!"

We got back to the Far Frozen and the next few days passed and when Frostbite felt that Danny was ready to go back and use his ice powers, that is when the six of us would leave. Dusk said she wanted to help in any way she could, so she is coming with us. It turned out that mine and Danny's ghost senses were a part of the ice powers. When I saw Jack use his, it woke up my ability to use ice.

Before we left Danny tells frostbite and his men, "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now. We don't know how we could ever thank you and your people enough." Frostbite tells us, "You can thank us by using your new abilities to rid your world of that evil ghost vermin that infests it." Then I ask Frostbite, "Yeah, it's just…..what if we can't beat him, if we can never go home again. Maybe we could just stay here with you?" " All of Frostbite's injured servants shout, "NO!"

Frostbite smiles and tells us, "Like your enemy Pitch Black, fear is natural Danny and Dawn Phantom, charging into battle despite the fear is what makes those people heroes. Heroes must always believe that they will win. And your new abilities just may help." Frostbite then tells us, "But be mindful, you control the power, it does not control you!" We try to shake hid hand , but we froze it We apologized and fly away saying goodbye with Dusk in tow. Dusk asks us, "Are we all ready?" We all nod and yell together, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

We found the portal and went inside as we saw the lab has been filled to the brim with vines as I say, "If the lab looks like this, I can't imagine the rest of the town." Dani and Donnie look around saying, "This is getting creepy." We then go into the air and see the whole town is covered in vines. There was no sign of life anywhere. I then hear someone say my name, "Danny." I looked around but no one said my name. I follow the voice with the others following me with Dusk saying, "I've got a bad feeling, you guys."

I look around and say to the others, "This place is deserted. No signs of human life anywhere. Better find Tucker or-!" I then start shivering again as I say to myself with Dawn, Jack, Dani, Donnie and Dusk hovering above me, "I control the power, the power doesn't control me!" But then the voice reappears as we all follow it and we see a purple tree with the many giant purple fly traps. The voice reappears saying, "Welcome back." The tree opens up and Sam reappears, but she's now wearing another dress, an she's covered in vines, has a cape, gloves, boots and a weird headdress and she asks me, "I thought you guys were gone for good."

Okay, Sam looks hot, but I tell her, "Sam! We've got to get you out of here!" But Sam tells us, "No, I like it here, Undergrowth has made all things new. They need me, I am their new mother!" Dusk then says, "Okay, that's creepy even for me." Then Dawn exclaims, "What?! You won't even baby-sit your cousins! We have to get out of here now! Where's everybody else?" Sam snaps her fingers and the fly traps reveal all of our friends and family members!

I exclaim with great concern, "Our friends?! Our families?! What are you doing?!" Sam explains, "They will be used as nutrients for the children, all that matters now are the children." Undergrowth reappears as he roars out, "Yes and you all will make a fine meal for them too!" He swats us all away and tries to grab us when we landed, but we got away and start chopping off the vines. Then Dawn and I landed ecto-balls on him. Causing his arm to be destroyed but then regrows. Giant cactus monsters appear and begin beating us up.

We land in the ground and vines capture us all and Jack's staff was dropped. Sam shouts to us, "You must take root! Become one with us!" I try to tell her, "Sam! Please! You can't let him win!" Then Dawn yells, "Yeah, Sam! Your our friend. You think Undergrowth is helping nature? Yeah, right! He's destroying the true balance of nature! He doesn't care about you! We do!" But we all get pushed into the ground! We're all trying to get out as I then remember what Frostbite told me during his training lesson, "Now then, concentrate, let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out." I then yell to everyone, "Guys! Let out all your powers of ice!"

I concentrate and my eyes turn blue as Dani, Donnie, Dusk, Jack, Dawn and I yell, "Let…us….GOOOO!" Next thing we know, the vines around us freeze up as we get out of the ground and Dusk escapes glowing with black energy. Jack grabs his staff and he yells realizing, "Hey! I can use my ice powers without the staff!" I shout to Undergrowth and Sam, getting mad, "Bundle up! It's going to get chilly!" I let out a wave of ice and it hits Undergrowth who got frozen, but got out and charges for us to try and hit us.

We try to freeze him, but he got away. Then Dawn yells, "Watch out! The weatherman predicted a cold-snap!" I freeze some vines as Undergrowth roars…and he shrinks? We all wink at each other now knowing what we have to do as Dani and Donnie yell to Undergrowth, "Hey Cabbage face?!" Then Dawn, Jack and I yell to him, "Haven't you heard that cold air is bad for the plants?!" Dani, Donnie, Jack, Dawn and I fly down to his roots going intangible and start freezing his roots and he begins shrinking. Undergrowth yells, "No! You cannot do this to my children! AGH! This is MY domain! My offspring will inherit the Earth!"

We come back to the surface as Dusk tells Undergrowth, "We don't know if you realize this, but you're a horrible father! Worse than mine!" We then punch him and kick him hard as I tell him, "As the protectors of Amity Park," Dawn then says, "You have been taken down," Then Jack says, "And if you ever try to take over this planet again," Then Dawn, Dusk, Dani, Donnie, Jack and I tell him, "You will be gone for good!" Dawn and I then make snowballs combined with ecto-energy along with Dani and Donnie and we threw them at Undergrowth's chest, causing him to be destroyed, thus turning Amity Park back to normal!

We hear clapping as someone says, "Well, done! Better than I thought!" We turned around and Mother Nature appeared and she tells us, "I saw the whole thing. Maybe I should name you all Protectors of Nature!" We all grin at this as everyone was turned back to normal, and all of the vines had no more power. We found Sam as she asks, "Ugh, what happened? BLECH! My mouth tastes like it had nine thousand shots of wheat-grass, without the wheat." Then Tucker says, "And I had a nightmare that I was trapped in a giant salad bar. Ugggh. Garbanzo beans."

We go over to them as Dusk hugs Tucker like crazy and kisses him as I ask them, "Hey, are you guys okay?" Their seeing me all blue as Sam asks me, "Danny? What happened to you?" I answer her, "Let's just say I have a whole new respect for nature." I then make an ice crystal and give it to Sam as she exclaims and asks, "Woah! You can do that now?! What's this for?" I tell her, "I'm….glad you're okay." I didn't realize her and I had a moment until Tucker interrupted starting a lawnmower.

There was a sign on it for $5,000. I asked Tucker, "Tucker what are you doing? $5,000 to cut someone's lawn?!" Tucker then replies, "Hey all I need is one lawn and we'll be rolling in green stuff!" Then Sam asks, "Why do I feel like I just did that?" But we won, and that's all that matters!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

About a couple hours have passed, and we all told Sam and Tucker what had happened. They still couldn't believe it, but they were glad we saved them before it got too bad. I'm in my room still upset about Chronos's death. Jack, Dani, Donnie, and Danny are with me in my room with Jack saying, "At least he died trying to save you." I nod at this as my necklace starts glowing and the five of us hear Man in the Moon talking, "The Guardians and I have heard what happened and for that we are sorry we could not help sooner. Dawn, I have something I must tell you. When a friend dies, they become a ghost, right? Then what about Chronos?"

We suddenly hear barking and we turned around and saw it was a white wolf ghost and on its neck was a collar that said, 'Chronos.' I smile as I say, "Chronos?" The wolf ghost whimpers and come up to me resting by my side as Dani exclaims, "Whoa! Cool!" Then Donnie exclaims, "Chronos died, but he became a ghost!" I pet my dog so glad to know he's okay! I tell Man in the Moon, "Thanks Man in the Moon!" He then tells us, "No problem, Dawn." The glowing stops and Chronos will be staying in my room as a spectral bodyguard.

Mom and dad were upset about his death, but I told them that he was in a better place now. I'm still in my room and I called Jack in here. I have a handful of soil as I tell him, "Watch." I then use Undergrowth's powers to make a flower of my creation. The petals are a crossbreed of roses and lilies, and the petals are mostly white and blue with a light purple center. Jack gasps as he says to me, "Dawn…" I smile and told him, "Like I said one time ago, you always gave me gifts, now its my turn. This is a Frost Flower. The blue petals are frost blue to match your eyes and hoodie and the white petals are snow white to match your hair."

I continue telling him, "This flower can grow and blossom in the harshest of cold weather even in the snow and ice! And they won't melt or wither as long as the love between you and me still stands. I'm going to make sure they're put all over the world. That way every time you see one, you'll know just how much you mean to me." Jack smiles as he hugs me and I hug him back. He kisses my cheek and tells me, "Thanks, Dawn. This really is a great gift. Nothing can top it."

I smile and tell him, "I know. Nothing will ever break our bond." I kiss him on the lips and he kisses back. Just like the flower, our love will never be torn apart.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What are the Guys in White doing at FentonWorks? Where is the Fenton family moving to and how the heck did they get rich?! Will Danny let his new life corrupt him? Does Jack even want to be a part of the rich life? Find out next time on the next chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	32. Chapter 32 Livin' Large

Hello, fellow readers! As you all know due to summer vacation and my on-call job, I'll only be able to update whenever I can.

This is chapter is now the Livin' Large chapter where we'll see our heroes living the rich life! Will Jack even want to be a part of it?! Read and find out!

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 32: Livin' Large

Danny's POV:

UGH! Today was another boring day! Boring day of school and a boring ghost fighting. Even Dawn and Jack were bored and tired of it. Dawn, Jack, Dusk, Sam, Tucker and I walk into my room and we crash either on my bed or my beanbag chairs. I crash on my bed saying, "Who knew learning stuff and groping for the approval of our peers could be so exhausting?!" Dawn then says as she crashes on the bed with me sounding tired, "Yeah, I think I'd rather get grades like you for a change."

Dusk says sitting on a bean bag chair, "Yeah, same here. I'd rather stay away from school." Then Jack says, "Even though I hate to say this, but I agree. School has become boring for me." Baby Tooth appears through a window and snuggles up to Dawn as she falls asleep. Tucker complains, "7:30 to 3:30?! School's like an eight hour day!" I tell Sam and Tucker as I saw Dusk and Jack fall asleep, "And every day's a battle! Especially when Jack, Dawn and I have to battle something! Is this it, guys?! Is the fun over? Is life just downhill from here?"

Tucker tells me, "No way! Life will get a heck of a lot better when someone pays us to work our butts off!" Dad walks into my room as he asks us cheerfully, "Hello, youngsters! How was school?" I was about to tell him how it was when he tells Sam, Tucker and I, "That's super. Your mom and I need three extra pair of hands down at the lab, so lets hop to." I asked Dad, "How much are you paying?" Dad tells me, "I pay you to mow the lawn, this you'll do for the love of science!"

Tucker then complains to my dad, "What about the others?" Dad looks at Dawn, Jack and Dusk and he smiles as he tells us, "The three of them are sleeping. So they won't be helping." Okay, that's so not fair. So dad drags Sam, Tucker and I downstairs to the lab where there is yet another contraption. Dad sets me next to it and he tells me, "Lean all of your weight into that Photon Generator, son. It refuses to generate photons unless someone tips it a bit to the left."

Mom's making sure Sam is holding a satellite device thing is toward a neon sign and she can't move for over half an hour and Tucker has to bang a 'World's Best Mom' coffee mug onto a weird device as they then activate the machine with mom running on a bicycle thing. As this is happening Sam asks, "What's all this supposed to do?" Dad answers an answer that is bad to us, "Now if all goes well, it should evaporate every ghost being within my cell phone calling area, with no roaming charges." Uh-oh! That means Dawn, Jack, Dusk and I could be gone!

I was about to tell him something when the doorbell rings and the machine goes off as dad asks, "Now who in blazes could that be?" Jazz comes running downstairs as she tells us all screaming, "Mom?! Dad?! There's someone here to see you!" All of a sudden, Agents K and O from the Guys in White appear with ecto-guns! Oh, crud!

Dad is excited to see them when mom tells them annoyed, "I'm surprised you rang the bell. Don't you usually knock down a wall or crash through the ceiling?" Agents O and K put away the guns as Agent O apologizes, "Sorry, force of habit." Agent K then tells us as he reads from a card, "The government is sorry about all of the past... misunderstandings." Then Agent O reads from a card telling mom and dad, "Like labeling you a crackpot, Fenton. That was...wrong of us."

So Agent K tells mom and dad while reading from a card, "The government now admits that you Fentons are, uh, well, geniuses." Mom and dad cheers about this as Mom says, "Oh, Jack, finally! Government approval of our work!" Then Agent K tells mom and dad, "About that work. The government has authorized us to buy it lock, stock, and barrel." But dad tells the agents, "Ha! Don't be ridiculous. I've poured my heart, soul, and life's blood into this laboratory, and you can't put a price on that! FentonWorks is not for sale!"

But then Agent O brings out a giant check and give it to dad as dad cheers out giving the agents a keyring, "Wow, that's a lotta zeroes! It's all yours!" We all then hear a scream and up on the stairs, Dawn, Jack and Dusk heard everything and Dawn faints with Jack catching her. Ah, man! Dawn's worst fear realized: Moving. Mom gets angry at dad as she tells him, "Jack, you can't sell our home!" But dad shows her the check and mom gets excited saying, "Wow, that's a lotta zeroes! We'll be out by noon tomorrow!"

Dawn wakes up and she yells at mom and dad, "You two can't be serious! I want to stay here! Don't you get it?! This whole building is the only home I've ever known. I won't leave it!" Then I yell at mom and dad, "Yeah, she's right! And what about the Fenton Portal?! If we sell the house, how will we, I mean you, access the Ghost Zone?!" But mom and dad don't care because they accept the check and we still can't believe this! Dawn and I looked at each other as we realized what we have to do.

We went over to the portal and locked it. Dawn put a new lock system on the door without mom or dad noticing. So now the portal can only be unlocked by my password, and if someone figures it out, Dawn put a counter password on it.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day, moving day came and I'm still mad at mom and dad. I can't believe they would sell our own home for money! Worse, I had to say goodbye to Jamie, Sophie and their friends! Luckily, Dusk will visit and the girls as well when they can. Because of my parents' newfound stupidity and selfishness, I have closed off my mouth from my parents. I will not talk in their presence, I will not even **breathe **in their presence. We're now all living in the mansion, even though I think its nice, I loved our home better.

Jack agrees with me too. He hates what's happening now. And do you want to know what the worst part of moving was? We're next door neighbors to Vlad! I had to contact Donnie and Dani and tell them not to go to FentonWorks or our new house for a while, at least until Danny, Jack and I can figure out why Agents O and K wanted to buy the lab and house. Baby Tooth is with me and she's trying to cheer me up, but its not working so well. Not even my ghost dog Chronos can cheer me up, and not even Jack!

We're all now in Danny's room where Tucker is having the time of his life with trying different milkshake flavors thanks to our new butler. Tucker loves having the shakes and Sam asks him, "That butler has had enough practice. How many have you had in the last hour?" Tucker answers her, "Four. Danny said we could make ourselves at home." I huddle closer to myself at the word home. I miss it!

Danny is now on the same worry level as me as Tucker tries to cheer him up telling him, "What's with you, Danny? Cheer up! I mean, come on! Look at your new room!You've got three plasma screen TVs, the hugest stereo speakers I've ever seen, hooked up to the tiniest digital player known to man, and this video game chair!" Danny then says, " I know I'm lucky. Its just I'm worried about those idiots trying to access the Ghost Zone. And look at my sister, she obviously doesn't want to be here!"

Sam smiles and tells Danny, "Finally! I thought Dawn, Dusk, Jack and I were freaking out about your folks selling out to the government. I don't trust those guys. Their up to something bad. I know it." Dusk appears saying, "Duh! We can never trust those guys." Tucker gets mad as he tells Danny, Jack and I. "Okay, Sam and my girlfriend are both talking crazy, and the rest of you are bumming me out. Life just got a lot better for the three of you, for all of us! Why don't we kick back, watch movies, and play video games?!"

I get mad at him as I hit Tucker in the back of his head and so does Dusk and Jack as Dusk tells Tucker angrily, "If you can't understand the pain Dawn is going through right now, consider us broken up!" Dusk leaves Danny's room and heads to my own as I tell Tucker, "Worst friend ever." Jack, and I see Sam looking through a telescope as she tells us something's going on at home as she tells us, "Their up to something, and we're gonna find out what it is." Jack and I nod at this and I know Dusk will agree.

About a day has passed, and I can't take it anymore here! I hate the rich life! I'm laying on the bed in my room upset as Jack walks in and he asks me, "I think I know the answer to this, but are you okay?" I shake my head and tell him, "No, I'm not okay. I hate it here! How come your not obsessed with being rich?" Jack smiles and lays on the bed with me telling me, "When you've been on your own for three hundred years, sometimes the only things you'll need is your staff, and yourself. But now that I have you, Donnie and Danny in my life, you guys are all I need, the same with Sam, Tucker, Dani, Dusk, Jamie, Sophie and their friends, including the other Guardians. Your all I need."

I smile at this and kiss him as I lay on top of him, he holds me close and I tell him, "As soon as you get married to me when school ends, I'm taking you straight over to Hawaii for vacation." I laugh at this and tell him, "That would be great!" As this happens, I can't help but think how far my family has sunk into being rich. Mom and dad love their new lab equipment, Jazz loves her room too much and what's worse?! Danny has now been succombed by the rich life! And here I thought my own brother would agree with me!

He even ditched school and a test! Danny would never do that, even if he does have bad grades! I may have no other choice but to move away from my own family! I've saved up a lot of money thanks to my babysitting service and so has Jack. So maybe him and I could live together instead of being stuck at home. But right now, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Jamie and I are on top of our old home FentonWorks, we had to figure out what was going on. Dusk meant what she said about leaving Tucker since she didn't appear.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I'm glad that Dawn and Jack came along for this, I just wish that Danny did. Danny had just called Tucker, but by the way it ended, it must not have went well. So I give Tucker and the others the rope as I tell them, "Hang onto this, you guys. This place is crawling with government agents. We'll sneak in through your window, Dawn." Dawn nods at this as we got to her room, and got in the vents. Luckily the vents are stronger than they appear. All five of us are in and we got to the vent that leads to the Lab.

We saw the Agents with a missile as we hear a blonde agent say, "Why did we ever buy this junk heap of a lab anyway?" Then one of the Agents from the other day tells them, "Didn't you get the memo?! So we can fire this anti-ecto missile into that portal and destroy the entire Ghost Zone!" We gasped at this finally knowing their plan! Dawn gets angry as she tells us, "These idiots have no idea what they're doing!"

One of the agents then declares, "Prepare for total destruction of the Ghost Zone! No more undocumented specters, and no more annoying Phantom kids and Frost spirit!" I then ask Dawn and Tucker, "Tuck, Dawn in Astro-physics, what happens when an entire dimension is suddenly removed from a plane existence?" Dawn answers me, "Easy, the whole dimensional structure becomes way unstable, and kaplooey!" That's when I realized something as I say, "The Ghost Zone is a flip side to our plane of existence."

Then Jamie asks sounding scared, "You mean that if the Ghost Zone gets destroyed, we get destroyed too?!" I nod at this as he's starting to freak out and Jack says, "We're all in big trouble. We have to get Danny to see reason." But before we left, Dawn flung something over to the rocket, when I asked she answers, "Let's just say I have a funny feeling that the missile isn't really a missile." I left it alone at this point as we all quickly make our way back to the mansion needing Danny's help. But when we got there, there are robot versions of Tucker and I?!

Okay, he's officially lost it! We see the robots as Tucker exclaims coming over to the robot version of him, "Whoa! It's a robotic me! The perfect marriage of me and machine! They said it couldn't be done!" Danny tells him, "Anything can be done with money." Then Dawn tells Danny angrily, "Yeah, like turn my twin brother into the biggest jerk on this whole planet!" Okay, the robot me…I hate it! Danny yells at Dawn, "Would you just relax?! You can finally live a normal life, you don't even have to do your stupid band thing anymore."

Dawn gasps as she yells at him, "Danny, how could you?! That band is my whole life!" Then I yell at Danny, "Danny, you need to snap out of this! Take it from me, money can change a can't let it! Your Danny Phantom, your sister is Dawn Phantom and her fiance is Jack Frost! Your supposed to stop bad guys, not sit around on your butt counting money! Heck the only members in your family that hate being part of the rich life and want to get the hell out of it are Dawn and Jack. They didn't even want to be here at all!"

Danny gets annoyed an starts to walk away ignoring what I just told him, until Jack tells him, and Danny stops moving, "Go on ahead and walk away, Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton. This is what you've always done before getting your ghost powers, right? Running away from all of your problems, not caring when someone is trying to tell you something that you desperately need to hear. You were once a shy, clumsy heck probably even smart before you became a half-ghost. But now you're a hero, which you have learned incredible life lessons throughout your whole journey. Heck, even I did!

And what about Dawn, huh?! Dawn was once shy, desperate to have friends and she would always be stuck around either you, Sam or Tucker before she got her powers. When she did, she became more confident in herself, she started to become less of a shell and more as a human being, and she started to open up more. Do you really want to give up the hero persona? You've helped out a lot of people, heck if it weren't for Dawn, you probably would have never gone in the portal where your destiny changed, and Dawn would have never met me. Danny, trust me when I say this you and your friends, Dawn, your parents, Jazz, Jamie, Sophie, they're friends, Donnie, Dani, the Charm's girls, and the Guardians, you're all that I need.

I don't need money to be happy. All I need is friends, a family, a roof over my head, good food, and mostly love. You had all of that back at your home and now its all gone. Your family except for your twin sister love being rich and you hardly see each other anymore. I was alone for three hundred years Danny. All I had was my staff and myself. But thanks to you and Dawn, I'm no longer alone, I can live like a human again, and I can have a family that would make my first family proud of me even when their gone! So I want to ask you something right now, Danny: Do you really want to be a part of the rich life where you'll end up alone and miserable like Vlad, or do you want to get back to what you were best at, being a hero?"

We all looked at Jack in awe at this, and I can't believe he said that! Huh, maybe Jack has grown up from all of this. Danny looks at Jack shocked as he then says with a sigh and a small smile, "You're right, Jack. I can't believe I didn't see that sooner. This whole thing really did make me crazy, huh?" Jack nods at this and asks Danny with a grin, "So, do you want to go back to the hero gig?" Danny nods as we all cheer for this as Jamie and Dawn hug Jack with Jamie telling him, "Jack, that was so cool!" Then Dawn tells Jack, "Babe, that was hot! I might have to tell the Guardians you got serious for once!"

Danny sighs and asks us, "So, what do we do now?" We all tell him what the Guys in White were planning on doing as Danny got his game face on and he tells us all, "Okay, we have to do this right. Those guys don't know the password and counter password. Jack questions this, "Password and counter password?" Dawn answers this, "Yeah, I was worried someone would figure out Danny's password, so I put a counter password on it just in case. The password is Open Seasame and the counter password is Frost Flower. No one will ever know!"

Danny nods and tells us all, "They'll probably figure out my password first, but they won't figure out Dawn's. So we need to make this work. Sam, Tucker, Jamie you three will infiltrate the house, while Dawn, Jack and I do our best to scare them out by making the lab haunted and/or cursed."

Then Dawn says, "But there's also a chance it may not even be a missile. Remember that drill Dad got for the new lab? It can't even drill a hole! I saw the company name on it when we down there yesterday, and I saw the same name on the missile. Maybe the missile is defective and won't even explode unless there's something in it that won't harm anyone. I flung something onto it, it was a small bomb I made, it packs a punch, so it should blow up the missile thus saving the Ghost Zone from total annihilation."

We all looked at her shocked as Danny tells her, "You planned all of that?" Dawn nods and we all get ready to leave and out our plan into action.

* * *

Jamie's POV:

This is going to be so awesome! We got to Fentonworks and Sam throws a grappling hook to the roof, but the next thing we know, Sam, Tucker and I are now trapped in the lab with government agents that are total idiots! The three of us are handcuffed to a rail as Sam tells them acting scared, "You can't keep us here! I know the law, I've read a graphic novel version of the Contstitution!" One of the agents tell us with a smug smirk, "We just ned you three out of the way until we finish our mission!"

Sam tells them, "You mean destryoing the world and us along with it?!" The same agaent answers, "Part of it, yes. The nasty ghost infested part! Won't that be nice?" I growl and yell at him, "No, it won't! Ghosts are super cool! Besides, if you destroy the Ghost Zone, you'll also destroy-!" But he interrupts me telling me, "Hey, kid! Lighten up! We're the good guys! We wear white after all!" I scoff and tell them, "Oh, please! The only people I know that make white look good are Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost!" Cool, I'm starting to act like Dawn! To prove this, I hack up a loogie and spit it onto the agents suit telling him with a smirk, "See? Now you don't look good!"

The man growls in anger but leaves us alone. They're still trying to figure out the password, but suddenly the machine they're trying to hack into goes screwy! I think Dawn did that with a ghost known as Johnny 13's Shadow, with something about making bad luck happening. As that happened, the coffee mug hits a ent causing dust to come out, lands on guy then trips on wires making the missile turn around and hit one of the agents. That agent says, "What is this place, haunted?!"

Sam tells him, "No, you guys are just really, really mental!" Tucker laughs and tells them, "Yeah, all of youg Guys in White agents are exacgtly the same: dumb, and scared little babies. My ex-girlfriend Dusk is smarter than you!" As he said that, I thought I saw something in the shadows. That might have been Dusk! Then all of a sudden, objects begin floating around all over the place and parts of the lab are being frozen. The Guys in White agents are all freaking out at this, all of a sudden, Dawn whispers in my ear being invisible, "Jamie, tell Sam and Tucker to get ready to duck!"

I nod and tell them to do so as they did, and next we heard a beep and an explosion happens. When I opened my eyes, there was bubble gum all over the lab! I laugh at this as Tucker says uncertainly, "So that was a novelty rocket?" Sam then says, "I guess a weapon that destroys stuff in that reality, just makes a gooey mess in this reality. Dawn's bomb must have worked." The Agent in charge says in fear, "I can't take it anymore! Things flying all over the place, bubblegum bombs…this lab is cursed!" All of the agents in fear, let Sam, Tucker and I go, and out of the shadows is a very horrifying creature!

It's a giant black wolf creature as it howls threateningly and it starts talking telling the Agents, "LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" They all scream and leave the lab and house and the wolf forms to back to Dusk as she says, "That was awesome! Did you see their faces?!" We all cheer at this as Dawn, Danny and Jack came out cheering as well. I was then taken back home, and I heard the greatest news: The Fenton family is moving back!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're all finally back in FentonWorks, our true home and I started talking to mom and dad again. Along with them, Jazz and Danny, everything and everyone are now the way their meant to be. And Tucker and Dusk are back together. But even though we're back, I realized something very important: I'm a junior in high school, and I decided I'm going to move out. So I tell Mom and dad as soon as our stuff was back inside the house, "Mom, dad? I want to ask you two something, I want to move out."

Mom and dad are shocked as they both yell, "WHAT?!" I tell them plain and simple, "I want to move out. When you gave up the house for money, I was mad at you. But the whole thing really made me think about it all. I'm a junior in high school, and I really want to branch out, you know? That, and I think it would be good for me. You don't even have to worry about money. I saved a lot of money for my babysitting serivce, so I won't have to worry about rent for a while. Sam will be giving money to help me out as well, like with food. And I won't be alone. I was wondering if Jack would want to move in with me."

But mom tells me mad, "But Dawn, your too young!" I nod and tell her, "I know, but I trust Jack. You don't have to worry about me.I found a nice apartment not too long ago, and its still available. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a nice living room and its very nice. Jack and I won't do anything bad. We'll still go to school, and we'll visit you. After all, Jack and I…we're engaged to be engaged." Dad grins as he asks giddily, "Really, you are?! Yes! About time!" Mom then yells, "I don't believe it! That's so romantic!"

Dad and mom look at each other and they nod, turn to me and mom tells me, "Oh, okay, sweet heart. If that's what you want, as long as your safe with Jack." I let out a big grin as I cheer happily and did a victory dance. So for the next few days, Jack and I got everything we have paked up and taken to the new apartment. It looks really great! There are no messes, nothing is wrong with the walls, and the people in the whole building are nice! So, Jack and I got everything settled and Sam, Tucker, Danny and Jazz helped us with food. Sam paid for everything, and even the Guardians heard about me moving, so they gave us extra furniture for the apartment.

My new home is finally complete! Jack and I are making sure to visit my parents every day, so they'll know we're okay. And I told them that the beds and living room can serve as like sleepovers for boys and girls, but just in different rooms, that way, they won't get suspicious. But I lied to them, there was a reason why I picked an apartment with two bedrooms. I called Dani and Donnie to come here, and they appeared from the window. They both turn to their human forms as Dani looks around and exclaims, "Whoa, so this place is yours now?!"

We nod as Donnie looks around saying, "This place does look cool, but why did you ask Dani and I to come here?" I smile and tell them, "Well, you see, you two always come visit and stay with us for only a few days. But I figured that this apartment building can also become a place for you to stay in when we're not around and it can be a home for you two. There's another bedroom with two separate beds. Jack and I have one bed, so we were wondering if you two want to stay here?"

Donnie and Dani gasp hapilly and they ask together smiling, "Can we?!" Jack nods and he tells them, "Yep. And don't worry about Vlad either. Dawn is going to put special equipment all over the apartment including the floor and the ceiling. The tech will only have Danny, Dawn, Dusk, all of the Guardians, you two and I, along with my sister to be able to come here. Vlad won't be able to, human or ghost."

Dani and Donnie cheer happily and they scream with joy immediately accepting the offer. The rest of the day went perfectly well. When Jack and I got into bed, Jack tells me, "You know, this might have been the best idea you've ever had." I smile and tell Jack, "I know. Now that I'm away from my parents, I won't have to worry about them coming into the room." Him and I kiss each other good night as we hope that tomorrow and our future will be bright.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What did the Box Ghost just steal? What has caused chaos all over Amity Park? Who's Pandora? And what does a book have to do with it all? Find out next time on the next chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	33. Chapter 33 Boxed Up Fury

Hello, fellow readers! As you all know due to summer vacation and my on-call job, I'll only be able to update whenever I can. Oh, and I saw that I now have 100 reviews! *SQUEALS* I never thought I would get that many on a story! So I'd like to thank you all and give you virtual cookies as a celebratory gift! Here are thirty virtual cookies! (::)

This is chapter is now the Boxed Up Fury chapter where Pandora is introduced and the Box Ghost gets his chance to shine. Seriously, he should just stop trying. Read and find out!

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 33: Boxed Up Fury

Box Ghost's POV:

I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE! I love to scare everybody! I'm floating all over the Ghost Zone practicing my BEWARE cries and I see WANTED posters from some ghost bretheren, I read them and I exclaim in anger, "One million for an overgrown dog?Two million for an overgrown cloud?Three million for an overgrown ficus?!Chump change! For those ghosts pale in comparison to me, the Box Ghost. Imagine the value of a ghost that terrorizes with corrugated cardboard and the occasional roll of bubblewrap. It must make the head spin!"

A ball of paper than hits me as I read it, and see its my own wanted poster, but instead it says 'Not wanted. $2.50 or best offer.' I exclaim in anger once more tearing up the paper, " 'Not wanted'?! This is an outrage! Do I not inspire fear and loathing?" Ghosts around me laugh at me as I exclaim to them all, "Stop your chortling at my expense! The Box Ghost can be threatening, ominous, uh...threatening!I will prove it to you! You will all rue the day you underestimated my awesome four-sided ability to terrorize!"

I then fly over to an abandoned warehouse, as I go through it and exclaim, "And with the aid of some very special boxes,I will bring stackable, packable terror to them all! Beware!Ooh, that's good." I leave for the human world ready to bring terror!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

It's been about a week since my family became rich and I moved out. Mom and dad practically came to visit everyday making sure I was alright. But once they saw I could handle it, they then said they could visit only once a week. Dani and Donnie love being with us more now that they live with Jack and I. But Dani loves to visit my brother more since he's her dad. Baby Tooth loves the new home, and she's staying with Dani and Donnie in their room to make sure they'll be okay when they sleep. We're now all in the park where through the whole day, we've been capturing the Box Ghost. I swear, I think he was born dumb.

Sam tells us exasperated, "This is nuts. We've been capturing and recapturing the Box Ghost all day long." Tucker then says, "What's up with these boxes he's using? I mean, the Mailbox of Misfortune?" Then Jack says, "I know. All we got from that was a paper cut. Ooh, so menacing!" Then Sam says, "And the ring from the Jewelry Box of Despair didn't do anything but turn my finger green. How is that scary?" So I say, "Breaking the scale where it goes lower than zero? Negative 100."

That's when Tucker says, "Cubic zirconium _is _pretty terrifying." Then Danny says, "Well, he's attacked seven times, and we've sent him back to the Ghost Zone seven times. I think he's finally gotten the message." But Danny's Dani's, Donnie's and my ghost senses appear, as a shadow appears as Sam tells Danny, "Maybe you need to write it down." The Box Ghost appears with a lunch box as he exclaims, "Behold! The Lunchbox of Fear!"

He opens it and out pops a thermos as Dani catches it as she asks him, "Whoa, bringing your own thermos to our battles now?" Then Donnie tells the Box Ghost, "You know, you could save us some time by showing up already inside it." Box Ghost then exclaims once more, "And now, taste your multi-grain doom!" Out of the lunchbox comes sandwiches and people in the town believe he isn't threatening.

Box Ghost is now mad at this, since no one is fearing him. He flies away and hopefully we won't see him again. We're all now at the mall where Jack and I are letting Donnie have some fun with some animals in a pet store even though we have Chronos, my ghost dog. When he was done, the three of us met up with Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Dusk who just got there. The girls of the Charm's band though are still all over the world. Apparently, they weren't needed here in Amity Park much, so they're busy helping Mother Nature.

Anyway, Tucker burps as he asks us, "Is it me, or are those sandwiches making anyone else burp?" Sam then tells Tucker, "Well, when you eat four of them..." But Tucker tells her, "Hey, free food is free food, even if it's vaguely evil." Then Dusk asks, "Box Ghost seriously needs to know that he will never be feared." The ghost senses go off once more as I say, "Friends, fiance and brother, I think it's time for dessert." The Box Ghost reappears as he exclaims, "Behold! The Shoe Box of Terror!"

We look at the box skeptically as Dani asks the Box Ghost, "Uh, dude? How are shoes scary?" Tucker then asks her, "Have you smelled your father's?" Box Ghost then exclams as a stream of shoes falls out of the box, "When it comes to terror shoes, one size fits all." But just like what happened with the park, people thought he was a catering shoe salesman, since he wasn't scary…again.

Box Ghost then furiously exclaims, "I am not a catering shoe salesman! You are supposed to tremble as my menacing footwear pinches your feet like nobody's business! Ugh! What do I have to do to get people to tremble around here?" Box Ghost then flies away as Jack then says, "Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now." Everyone besides Donnie and I look at him funny while Donnie and I laugh as Jack explains, "What? It was the only shoe pun I had." Seriously, Box Ghost should just stop trying to be scary.

* * *

Box Ghost's POV:

I'm so angry! I'm in the Ghost Zone as I exclaim again in anger, "Ignore me, will they?!Well, they shall know real terror when they see the most dreaded box in my collection! Which is…uh…not in my collection as such…yet!" I then fly over to a floating acropolips and I fly into one of the buildings where it holds the most evil box in the world: Pandora's Box!

I say mutter to myself seeing the wondorous box, "Pandora's Box…Those of us in the box trade, have dreamed of this. The most concentrated collection of evil in the Ghost Zone or any realm! In a conveniently compact and lightweiht carrying case, and now it is mine!" I grab it and out of a cage was a three-headed dog! Uh-oh! Then a woman's voice rings out yelling, "What's going on?! Who's down there?!" I quickly fly away and over to a floating island and as I hear the same woman yelling, "Who dares steal from Pandora?! You will pay for this!"

I got over to the island, but I forgot this is the lair of Skulker as he appears asking me, "You stole from Pandora?! Not wise!" I get angry as I tell him threateningly, "Not bowing to me is not wise! Wait, is that right? The double negative is confusing. Anyway, prepare to meet the ultimte evil!" I open the box and out of it comes…a small pink unicorn?! WHAT THE HECK?!

Skulker tells me as the unicorn lands in his hand, "You?! Terrifying?! You're dreaming!" I then growl angrily and I feel that its more menacingly, as Skulker then says, "My ears deceive me…you almost sound frightening!" But all of a sudden, the small unicorn turned into a monstrous ugly version of a unicorn! It shoots out ecto-rays at Skulker from its horn as Skulker flies away with the monstrous creature following him. Now back to the human world where I can make all of the humans tremble before me!

* * *

Jack's POV:

We're now at the park today where all of the town is having a picnic. Kids are having fun, dads are grilling and Jamie and his pals are all here to have some fun. This could be the best day of Amity Park yet! We were all just about to eat when Danny and Dawn's mom appear wearing her jumpsuit and red pumps and she asks us, "Kids, you all can come over and eat with us, you know?" Dani and Donnie hid as soon as she came. But Mr. Fenton and an explosion happened and well Dawn tells her mother, "We're fine here, mom. And by 'fine,' we mean both safer and less humiliating."

Sam sees Mrs. Fenton's pump as she tells her, "Nice shoes, Mrs. Fenton." She answers her, "Oh, thanks. I got them for free from some caterer at the mall. They pinch my feet butbeing a fashion icon sometimes requires a little pain." Tucker exclaims laying down, "I hear that!" Dusk then says, "This is what I love the most, fun times and love." Tucker puts his arm around her at this as he kisses her on the lips. He's really glad Dusk came back to him. Mrs. Fenton left and Dani and Donnie reappear.

Sam then asks us, "So, what do you think the Box Ghost will try next?" Dani answers, "Something dumb, maybe." Then Donnie says, "Or something stupid." Then I say, "Or maybe something that will cause terror. Never judge someone by the way they fight, they might surprise you." That's when Danny says, "Either way, I don't care! If I hear 'Beware' one more time, I'll…" But then Box Ghost yells it out and apears as we see him as Box Ghost declares holding an evil looking box, "Behold, the box of…" Sam, Dusk and I yell in shock, "PANDORA?!"

The guys are confused at this as Sam explains, "Pandora?! The Ancient Greek legend? Greek mythologies says that Pandora had a box that holds all of the world's evil contained within it. I didn't think it was real!" Then Dusk says, "I thought it was just a story back then to scare kids." Tucker then says, "Well, it looks real to me. Figures that an evil box was just floating in the Ghost Zone." Dawn then tells Danny, Dani, Donnie and I, "That box should never be opened!"

But the Box Ghost opens it and bats appear flying all over the place terrifying everyone! Then he opens it once more bringing out all kinds of snakes that are scaring everyone! We all nod as we know what we have to do. Danny, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I find a tree and we all go ghost/Frost forms! We all then charge and fly into the air and toward Box Ghost as we go to punch him as he then yells and opens the box once more, "Beware my Amfearbians!" Out of the box comes frogs and toads!

We fall to the ground as I decided, I hate frogs! Dusk appears as she tells us, "If I remember the legend correctly, each time the lid is lifted, the evil that gets released gets worse!"Tucker then asks, "Really? Who puts snakes before frogs?!" We all shrug our shoulders as Danny asks her, "How do you two know all about this box?" Sam answers him, "Hello?! GOTHS?! Dark and weird stuff is standard issue in the book, 'Goth's Guide to Mythology.'"

Danny gets angry as he then declares, "Well, we're sending this dark and weird box back where it came from!" We all charge once more as the Box Ghost opens the box again and out from it comes a blue winged horse with black flame wings, mane and tail. I hope Pitch doens't find one like this. Dawn looks at the pegasus as she says, "Eh, the Nightmares are better." It then attacks us as we fall to the ground as Sam tells Danny, "Danny, you seriously should read more!"

It comes in front of us as we're about to fight, but Dusk tells us, "It's okay. Sam and I don't think it can do anything." But it then fires blue ecto flames at us as Tucker pushes Dusk out of the way, I grab Dawn and Donnie, and Danny grabs Dani and Sam. We fly up once more as Dani yells out to the pegasus, "Hey, horse face! Do the words, 'GLUE FACTORY' mean anything to you?!" I try to freeze the horse, but it breaks free. It then uses its wings to create a big gust of wind causing everyone to be flown away.

Box Ghost then gets on the pegasusas he then opens the box once more and out of it came…a giant ten-headed dragon?! Dani and Donnie exclaim, "COOL!" I then exclaim, "That would be so cool of we weren't in trouble." And Tucker says, "And suddenly, I'm missing the snakes." We all then run for it as all of the heads fired blue ecto-flames, but we grabbed the others and got them all out of there. And when it was about to attack someone, Danny, Dani, Donnie, Dawn and I got there and freeze a head that fired a green fire.

Danny exclaims, "Fight fire with ice, I always say!" I then look at Danny and tell him deadpanning, "Or at least, you'll start saying it now." All of a sudden, the five of us were hit with boogers?! Aw, that's gross! And it came from the pegasus. Yuck!

* * *

Sam's POV:

Dusk, Tucker and I are watching this happen as Tucker asks, "Is it me or is he actually starting to sound menacing?" Dusk answers, "It's that box, Tucker. Its giving him evil energy every time the lid is lifted." The ten-headed dragon appears right behind us as we then run for it as it fired red flames. But as we ran, there were also snakes in front of us and the dragon behind us! What do we do now?! That's when Dusk says, "Oh, duh! Sometimes I forget I have shadow powers." Dusk then uses her shadow powers to get the three of us out of there as our ghost friends fire blasts at the dragon.

We reappear at the exact same spot where we were about to be barbecued. But then a dragon head just fired a fire blast as Danny, Dawn, Jack, Dani and Donnie create an ice shield all around us as more heads fire flames at us. Box Ghost yells something but then disappears. Tucker then asks our ghost friends, "Anytime you want to use more of that refridgerator power, go for it, dudes!" I then see Dawn and Jack nod with Danny. All three of them calm down as all three pairs of eyes glow bright blue as they scream as ice and frost shoot out of their bodies and towards the dragon completely freezing it whole.

Dani and Donnie exclaim with grins, "WHOA!" I then say, "Whoa! It's like what happened with Pitch in that air battle last Easter. All three of them combined to use their powers." Dusk looks at the frozen creature with awe as she says, "Whoa! They might be more powerful than I originally thought." But the dragon breaks free, but all of a sudden the Fenton RV appears with Mr and Mrs. Fenton driving and Jazz with an ecto-bazooka on top as she yells, "Taste my fire, dragon-breath!"

Jazz fires a blast as it hits the dragon and Mrs. Fenton uses the Jack O' Nine tails to trap nine of the heads as it shocks them and Mr. Fenton fires a blast. The dragon walks away as Dawn tells Dusk, Tucker and I, "You guys help our parents track that thing down before it destroy the rest of the city. If you find Jamie, Sophie and their friends, make sure their safe." Then Danny tells us, "We're going to the Ghost Zone to find this Pandora!"

Tucker then asks, "Do you think she can help us defeat the Box Ghost?" Jack then says, "Well, it is her box. Maybe she can help us not only get it away from him, but get all of this evil stuff back in it." I then tell my ghost friends as I give the book to Dani, "The book says her realm is weird and dangerous. Use it to guide you. Promise me you'll be careful and safe. I don't want to lose my best friends and my daughter in the process." Danny smiles as he tells her, "We'll be back. We promise."

They all then fly away as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton found us along with Jazz. They asked us to join them so we'll be safe and MR. Fenton said something about smores. Tucker, Dusk and I get our game faces on as we are now prepared for battle while we also find the kids.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Ajck, Dani, Donnie and I are in the Ghost Zone trying to find where we need to go as Dani reads what's in the book and tells us, " 'Plagues, pestilence, boy bands…This is one evil box." We all then hear a scream as Skulker is being chased by scary unicorns! Dawn exclaims, "WHOA! I knew unicorns existed! Now these we know!" The unicorns fire a blast at Skulker, and the blasts destroy his jetpack, as we go and grab Skulker as he asks us, "I won't tell anybody about this if you won't?" The five of us tell him, "Deal."

The unicorns keep firing blasts as we found a floating rock with a hole in it and we hide inside of it. Skulker then tells us, "I never understood why people thought those things as cute." Dawn tells him, "They're not supposed to be like that, I'll tell you that much. Do you know where Pandora's lair is? We're hoping she can punish Box Ghost since he has the box." Skulker nods as he tells us, "Follow the beats and you'll find Pandora and look for the acropalips!" We leave to do so as we hope everything is alright back home.

* * *

Sam's POV:

We just found Jamie, Sophie and their friends. Luckily, they're okay. Sophie had to stay in the RV, while Tucker, Dusk and I gave Jamie and his friends were given Fenton bazookas. We're firing at the snakes and dragons with the bazookas and in Dusk's case, shadow powers. I tell Tucker, Jamie, Monty and Pippa, "Forget the snakes you guys, and aim for the dragon!" Tucker yells at me, "You battle your phobia and we battle ours!" Tucker, Jamie, Monty and Pippa keep firing as Claude, Caleb, Cupcake and I fire at the dragon as I tell Tucker, "If we were battling my phobia, that dragon would be a giant fire-breathing cheerleader!"

Jamie then asks me, "Where's Dawn, Danny, Jack, Dani and Donnie?" I tell him, "Thair in the Ghost Zone trying to find Pandora. They'll be fine." Pippa then asks, "Is it always like this here?!" I smile and tell her, "A little bit, but usually our ghost pals come in to save the day. I sure hope they found Pandora."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We followed the unicorns until we found the acropalips and we see a snake woman, and I immediately knew who it was, Medusa. I hold everyone back as I thought that we could use her help. I go up to Medusa and I ask her nicely, "Excuse me, ma'am?" She turns around as she's wearing a red dress with snakes for her hair. She hisses out, "Yessss?" I smile and tell her, "My name is Dawn Phantom. First I have to say, I love you in the legends. And I totally love the snakes in your hair, do you always feed them good food and clean them so that they would be shiny along with yourself?"

She looks at me astounded as she answers with a smile, "Yesssss! How did you know?" I answer her with a smile, "Well, you are Medusa after all. And your snakes are your most admiring quality." That's when the snakes rub their heads against my face as Medusa says astoundingly and happily, "My sssnakesss have never been thissss trustworthy with anyone before! What did you need?" I smile and told her, "A ghost known as the Box Ghost stole Pandora's Box from her home, and is using it to wreak havoc in mine and my friend's town in the human world. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking us there?"

Medusa nods and smiles telling me, "Ssssuure thing, ssssweetheart. Follow me!" we all then follow her as Danny tells me, "Like I said, too nice for your own good." I shrug my shoulders and tell her, "Eh, I can't help it sometimes. One look at Medusa and all she needs is a friend." Medusa got us to Pandora's lair and right before she left she tells me, "Good luck on your wedding, kid!" I waved bye to her as we rang the doorbell, and the door opened to reveal a tall blue ghost woman with four arms, purple flaming hair and greek armor with a cool staff as she demands from us, "Who are you, five?!"

Danny tells her nervously, "Uh…we found your box?" Donnie then tells Pandora, "A ghost known as the Box Ghost stole it and is causing havoc in our world. We thought you could take it back and get rid of the evil in it." At first, we thought she was going to pummel us but Pandora smiles and say cheerfully, "Finally, I thought I was never going to find out who stole it! Take me to it and I'll take care of it all!" We all grin at this as Jack sxclaims, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's hurry!"

We all fly out of the Ghost Zone with Pandora in tow. We got back to Amity Park and its still full of chaos! We see the Box Ghost as he yells and declares, "Foolish humans! The reign of the Box Ghost has only begun!" We appear as Jack tells him, "Then this will be the shortest reign in human history and ghost history!" Pandora appears beside us as Box Ghost gets worried as he yells, "Uh-oh for you! It is time for you to crumble and fear me! So fear my box of terror!"

Pandora then roars in anger, "Your box?! YOU'RE BOX?!" I think Box Ghost jut wet himself as Pandora declares, "That is MY BOX! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME! AND FOR THAT, YOU MUST PAY!" She fires a double ecto-blast but Box Ghost uses the box to take te attack and fling it back to Pandora. It knocks Pandora back, but she continues to fight as the Box Ghost fires a blast at her and she is flung back once more. How is that possible!?

We go over to her as Danny asks her, "The Box Ghost has never been this powerful before!" Donnie says, "Yeah, he's supposed to be weak!" Pandora explains, "He's Opened the box so many times, he's now filled with its energy! I thought I could handle him alone, but I need all five of your help. We all nod as I tell her, "Okay, but we should warn you, my brother isn't very well read." We came up with a plan as Danny, Donnie, Dani and fire ecto-blasts at the Box Ghost but he uses the box to fling the energy back at us!

We got back in the air as the Box Ghost fires double red eye ecto-blast, but Jack appears and freezes it along with the Box Ghost and the pegasus, but the ice melts and their free. Dani yells at Box Ghost, "Why don't you just give us the box, brfore anyone gets hurt?!" Box Ghost laughs as he tells us, "You five are the only one's getting hurt!" Danny then yells at Box Ghost, "Yeah, we noticed that, too." Then Jack yells, "But that is about to change!"

Right on cue, Pandora appears behind the Box Ghost and Pegasus as she fires a blast causing Box Ghost to fall off and firing another blast causing him to hit a wall and he falls to the ground as I grab the box from him and give it to Pandora. Pandora is so happy to have it back, as she tells us, "My most treasured possession! Thanks you so much, ghost kids! I'm forever in your debt." She then gets angry and zaps Box Ghost as she tells him angrily, "How dare you betray it by using it for evil?!"

Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Jamie and his friends appear with Sam asking Pandora, "Wait a minute! The box isn't supposed to be used for evil?" Then Tucker asks, "But we thought it contained all of the worst malevolence in the universe?" Then Dusk asks, "And I thought you would only use it to cause evil?"

Pandora answers with a smile, "It does because I created it to contain it all. I was trying to help rid the Ghost Zone of all this…malevolence as you say. And make both our worlds better and less evil. Underneath all of this fury and rage, I'm really a very kind and thoughtful gal!" She then blasts Box Ghost again and I ask Pandora, "If you don't mind Pandora, we can collect all of the evil for you, so you won't have to do it."

Pandora smiles at this as she tells me, "Dawn Phantom, you need not worry about that. You, your friends, your brother, your fiance and your son and niece have done so much already. Besides, this is the easy part. I knew that Spew Switch was gonna come back to haunt me." It turned out the box was set on Spew. Huh, who would've thought the box would have a switch?

Pandora then sets it to Reclaim as she uses the box to suck up all of the evil from it as it all goes back in where it belongs. Pandora then grabs Box Ghost as she tells him as nice as she can, "You will face punishment for what you have done and you have a lot of cleaning up to do, both here and in the Ghost Zone! You'll also need to tell everyone your sorry." The Box Ghost then exclaims, "Beware…MY APOLOGY!"

Pandora then says a little annoyed but then she smiles as she asks, "Hmm, it's a start. Now, I wouldn't mind one of your sandwiches. Beating you to a pulp really worked up an appetite!" Dad cheers out, "I've got smores!" Pandora exclaims in happiness, "PERFECT!" Pandora then comes doen to our level and she asks me, "Oh, I almost forgot. Dawn Phantom, it was an honor to meet you, your brother, your fiance, and the kids. I've heard all about your wedding when it comes after your High School Graduation. I was wondering if I could be invited and maybe help out with a wedding dress. Some ghosts in the Ghost Zone want to help with it.

Princess Dora from the Medieval realm wants to help out with what place would be suitable, Frostbite with helping your fiance, and me helping you out. If that's alright with you, of course." I smile and tell her, "I'd be happy to let you be a part of it. Luckily, I already picked out my bridesmaids!" Pandora then tells me, "Perfect! Now for those smores! I love that treat!"

Pandora leaves as Jack comes up to me as he tells me, "Looks like we got another guest." I tell him, "Yeah, and she could probably be a great babysitter." Jack and I laugh at this as the day went perfect for us.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dani, Donnie, Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Jamie and his pals, Jack, Dawn and I are in the Ghost Zone with Pandora as I'm now Box Ghost's parole officer making sure he's doing the cleaning. Pandora sucked up the evil unicorns so Skulker is safe. Box Ghost just saw his new WANTED poster, and on it was 'WANTED: Box Ghost BOUNTY: $50.' HE grins at this until Pandora hits him with a chicken wing as she tells him, "BACK TO WORK!" Box Ghost does so as Dawn and I use our ghost magic to give Box Ghost a rake as Dawn, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I yell at Box Ghost, "BEWARE!" We all laugh at this as Danny says, "Hey, that is kind of fun to say!"

Clude and Caleb then ask Jamie, "Is it always like this, Jamie?" Jamie nods and tells them, "Yeah, you get used to it after a while." And with that, this adventure was perfect. If only we knew our next adventure, a new enemy will appear and secret dreams will be seen…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now for the questions! What is Danny dreaming of? Who is Nocturne? What does Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Dusk dream of? But most importantly, what does our favorite Frost spirit and his fiance dream of?! Find out next time on the next chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	34. Chapter 34 Frightmare

Hello, fellow readers! As you all know due to summer vacation and my on-call job, I'll only be able to update whenever I can. This story now only has five chapters left!

This is chapter is now the Frightmare chapter where we see our hero's dreams, and a Guardian or more might come to help out. Read and find out!

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 34: Frightmare

Danny's POV:

Today is officially a good day! Excellent lunch, got an A+ on my science test, it almost seems too good to be true! But then I see Dash confronting Tucker, I get scared and say to myself, "Oh, no! Dash is going to destroy Tucker!" I quickly get over there and tell them, "Guys, wait! Violence is never the answer!" Dash sees me and he tells me, "Well, look who's finally here! I've been waiting for ya, Fenton…" Uh-oh! But then Dash says, "Nah, seriously we've been saving your seat for about ten minutes! Where have you been, buddy?"

HUH?! Okay, what's going on here?! Jocks come over to the table and cheer tossing me a newspaper which says, " 'Fenton Throws Winning Pass?!' Throws?! Winning?! FENTON?!" Dawn appears and she tells me, "Well, of course you threw the pass. You won the game Danny, that makes you a legend!: Then Jack appears and tells me, "Yeah, you really won it for us!"

Dash then tells me, "With only three seconds left in the game, and you call a reverse, you're the best quarterback Casper's ever had!" I AM?! All of a sudden, my ghost sense appears and through the window Fright Knight appears as Dash tells me, "Danny! Dawn! Jack! Outside! There's the Fright Knight!" Okay, I'm even more confused, I tell Dash nervously, "Why are you telling me?" Dash then tells me, "Duh! Because you, Dawn and Jack have ghost powers!"

Out of nowhere everyone cheers and chants for me, Jack, and Dawn. Dawn tells me, "Come on, Danny! Let's show the school how we rule!" Jack, Dawn and I then go ghost/frost and we go to battle Fright Knight outside. We found him as I tell Fright Knight, "Hey, Fright Nut! Do you know the freezing point of metal?" I let out an ice blast along with Jack and Dawn as we freeze Fright Knight and steed. Dawn grabs the thermos, as she tells me, "Nice quip, older brother!"

Dawn captures Fright Knight and his steed and we reappear in the school where everyone cheers for us as we all turn back to human forms. I can't believe no one hates us! This is too good to be fake! I get back in my seat for lunch as Dash tells me, "Sweet! Must be nice, Fentons and Overland! Being superheros and having harems all love sick for ya!" Then Tucker says, "Sounds like someone is tired of taking his cousin to all of the dances!" Dash annoyingly tells Tucker, "She's my mom's sister's stepdaughter!" But I tell the guys, "Come on, guys! You know there's only one girl for me."

Sam then appears wearing a jock's jacket over her clothes and she tells me, "I sure hope your talking about me. Can you make room for your girlfriend?" I let her in the seat next to me as I tell her with a grin, "Nice jacket." Sam answers with a grin, "It's not black, but its yours. And that's enough for me." I smile at this as her and I go to kiss, and…wait…KISSING SAM?!

I scream and the next thing I know, I wake up in the Ghost Zone in my ghost form! I look around as I say to myself, "A dream? No, it was more like a nightmare. I hope Pitch isn't causing this. If he is, I'm going to tear him a new one! But first thing's first, how did I get all the way out here in the middle of the Ghost Zone? And if I'm here, where are Dawn, Jack, Dani and Donnie?" I then remember, green ghosts and some tall dark figure, btu it wasn't Pitch. I say to myself, "I remember a dark shape maybe it was a ghost, or did I dream that?"

I then look at the ground and see a helmet like device broken, I then say to myself, "Something tells me finding out how I got here isn't going to be half as scary as finding out who put me here." I then get out of the Ghost Zone and back to home and I turn back to human form. That's strange. It looks like nobody's home. I go to find mom, dad or Jazz. When I got to the living room, I say to myself, "It's quiet in here. Too quiet." I then go up the stairs, as I got to mom and dad's room and saw them sleeping on the bed with smiles and wearing the same helmets that I had on when I woke up!

I go to try and remove them, but they shocked me! I exclaim, "What are these stupid things anyway?! Looks like a tiara for a high-tech princess!" Then I remembered about Jazz! Jazz was wearing the same thing and I couldn't get the helmet off! I then go ghost and decide to go check out the security cameras. I got to the OP Center and logged in and I saw what happened. Green ghosts phased through the front door, and one by one, mom, dad and Jazz were knocked out cold and had the helmets on them.

I then say to myself, "What the heck's happening here? And why my family? Unless…" I quickly fly all over the town and see everyone was put to sleep the same way my family was. I even checked Dawn and Jack's apartment. Dawn, Jack, Dani and Donnie were fast asleep with those helmets on them. And I'll bet Dusk is knocked out cold too. Even Jamie, Sophie and their friends and mother were down. I then fly over to Sam's and it was the same with her. I then tell her, even though she couldn't hear me, "Sam, I'll find a way to get this off of you, I promise! Maybe Tucker's equipment can help."

I fly over to Tucker's and saw him knocked out as well. I use his computer to activate a holographic image. It shows Tucker on his computer and the same black figure appears putting the helmet on Tucker and he gets knocked out. I saw this with shock as I then say, "A whole new ghost! And yet, looks kind of familiar. Thanks, Tuck! I'll be back!" I then find two green ghosts putting more people to sleep and they see me and try to attack me. But luckily, I freeze them and fly away. There are more of them all over the place. I then thought maybe Vlad was behind this.

I fly to Vlad's place and saw he was knocked out too!...And he has a mini-Maddie doll. Okay, I'll never get that image out of my head now! If it's not Vlad or Pitch, then I might need some help especially if I'm on my own. I then remembered the watch. I contact the Guardians and I gave them all a message, "If any of you are still awake, this is Danny Phantom calling for help. Everyone in Amity Park has been put to sleep! Including Dusk, Danny, Danielle, Donnie, Dawn, Sam, Tucker, Jamie, Sophie and their friends, and Jazz. I need some extra help here now!"

After a few minutes, a portal appears next to me as North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny appear as Bunny asks me, "Alright mate, tell us what's happened."

* * *

North's POV:

We had all gotten the message from Danny and we found him in Amity Park in VLad's home. Danny told us what he remembered and he finishes, "…Then I checked here and this is what I found. I know it's not Pitch or Vlad. I have no idea whose doing this. You guys are my last hope." Tooth tells Danny, "Don't worry, Danny. We'll get everyone back." I then tell Danny, "Yes, she's right after all. We'll defeat whoever is doing this." Danny nods and out of nowhere green ghosts appear surrounding us and we prepare to fight!

I bring out my swords, Bunny his boomerangs, and Sandy his whips. Danny attacks the ghosts with ecto-rays Bunny swings his boomerangs and Sandy whips them, and all of a sudden the room gets cold as Danny prepares to freeze the ghosts and we all get captured as an evil laugh and a figure appears. It's a tall black ghost that has stars all over it, curled horns, and a white face with red eyes and a mouth as it says, "Ah, so you are the ones causing trouble. And if you were smart, you would be!"

Danny then exclaims, "YOU?! I remember now, I woke up when my ghost sense came out and went to fight you. Dawn and Jack were so tired, they couldn't help me out. You were the one who put me to sleep, left me in the Ghost Zone, and put that helmet on me!" During this, we were sent to Vlad's lab as the ghost pinned and tied us up as the mysterious ghost tells Danny, "Yes, and I'm about to do it again." Danny then demands, "Who are you and what the heck do you want?!"

Sandy nods also wanting to know, since he's mad someone has messed up his dreamsand balance. The ghost answers, "I am Nocturne, the Ghost of Sleep. And what I want, I already have, your dreams, the dreams of everyone in this town. I travel from town to town absorbing the energy of dreams. With the billions of people in your realm, imagine the energy there is to harvest!" Danny then says grossed out and then gets angry, "Uh, I get it already. So your like a dream vampire? But do you get that the Guardians and I won't let that happen?!"

Danny freezes his bonds and breaks free, along with me and my friend's bonds as well! Bunny then tells Nocturne, "Danny's beauty rest just made him rested and stronger! Didn' think about tha' one, did ya, mate?" Danny disappears and blasts Nocturne with an ecto-blast from underground causing Nocturne to be electrocuted and fall to the floor as Tooth says, "That'll teach you to steal people's dreams!"

Nocturne gets up and tells us, "Stealing is such an ugly word. I prefer the term, 'harvest,' for energy." He almost fired a blast but it failed as I laugh and tell Nocturne, "Looks like you need it! You're running out of steam!" Sandy whips Nocturne in the chest as Danny asks Nocturne, "So what's the big deal with you and people's dreams?" Nocturne answers, "Asked the ghost boy who dreams of the goth girl!" Danny freezes and tells him angrily, "Dude, that's private!" Bunny laughs as he says, "I knew it!"

Tooth, Sandy and I start to laughs as well, but Danny glares at us and we stop as Nocturne continues, "Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious." Nocturne then fires a blue ray of ghost energy towards us, but Danny counteracts with his own attack, but he goes down as Nocturne says, "My army will keep the world asleep, so that I may remain all powerful." Danny then tells Nocturne, "That's all you do, putting people to sleep? You're sure your not a teacher?" Danny fires an ecto-blast but he misses and Nocturne's minions come forward.

Nocturne tells us, "As you can see, dreams also fuel my sleep-walkers. We are unstoppable!" Danny then tells Nocturne, "This is where we say, 'Dream on!'" Danny then fires a big blast of ecto-energy to destroy the Sleep-walkers and Bunny starts throwing his egg grenades. More of them appear, but Danny freezes them all. When did Danny get ice powers? Nocturne then tells us, "You all know that with the entire town dreaming, I can do this all day?!" Bunny tells Nocturne, "Yeah? Us too!"

Nocturne then tells us, "I don't think so!" Sleepwalkers appear underneath us and they all grab us!

* * *

Danny's POV:

All of the Nocturne's Sleep-walkers have us surrounded as Nocturne tells us, "Time's up, Danny Phantom and Guardians. I promise your sleep will be deeper. And by 'deeper,' I mean permanent nap time!" Danny then tells Nocturne getting annoyed, "Must be nice getting others to fight your battles! But not so nice though when they lose!" Danny then freezes all of the Sleepwalkers around us and destroys them with an ecto-blast setting us free.

Bunny then yells at Nocturne, "It's time to hibernate you shadow, sneakin' rat bag!" We go to fight him as I punch Nocturne thus freezing him completely, then destroying him with an ecto-ray. I sigh in relief at this as Sandy then asks in his sand images using words as images, " 'What now?'" I answer Sandy, "We have to wipe out the Sleep-walkers! To battle an army, we need one of our own." I grab the Guardians and quickly phase them out of the place and fly all the way to Dawn and Jack's apartment. Luckily, Bunny didn't get sick in the air.

We finally got there and start planning how we're gonna wake them up. I then ask the Guardians, "Okay, how do we remove that headset without lighting ourselves up like a Christmas tree? No offense to you North." North tells me then the others, "None taken. Maybe we can smash the helmets?" Sandy shakes his head no, and shows us the following in his sand images: Helmet destroying, then a person fast asleep. Tooth gets it and she tells us, "Sandy's right. If we destroy the helmets, everyone could be stuck in their sleep forever!"

We all agreed with this and then I remembered something as I tell the Guardians, "Wait a minute, something woke me up which caused my own helmet to be destroyed. But what did it though?" I then remembered what it was, Sam and I about to kiss! I then say to myself, "Okay, I remember now." I then tell the Guardians, "I have an idea. If I can overshadow people when their awake, I can probably do the same when their asleep and get in their dreams, and shock them awake. Do you think that could work Sandy?"

Sandy nods, and Tooth tells me, "Be careful, Danny." I nod and tell her, "You don't have to worry, Tooth. I'll be back in a sec." I then go intangible and jump into Dawn's head. The next thing I know, I'm in a forest where the sun is shining as I say to myself, "Whoa, Dawn you have one great dream. But what happens in it?" I then hear bells as I turn around and saw a wedding going on, and the wedding appears to be between Dawn and Jack! Wow, she dreams big! Mother Nature is their to pronounce them husband and wife, but now I have to figure out how to shock Dawn awake.

I then smirk getting an idea, as I look out to the audience seeing it all, and I see Dash crying his hear out. So I overshadow him, and make Dash go over to Dawn and Jack, and made Dash put Jack out of the way as I tell Dawn in Dash's voice, "Looks like its you and me now, Dawn!" Dawn then screams in fear, and I'm pushed out of her dream and back in the real world with Dawn screaming and her helmet being destroyed waking her up.

Dawn looks around and she asks me, "Please tell me I didn't marry Dash!" I shook my had and told her, "No, I had to wake you up because we need you and the others to defeat an enemy." Dawn nods and she asks me, "Tell me what happened." I told her what had happened the moment I met Nocturne up until now, and Dawn understand what she needs to do. Dawn flies into Jack and gets into his dream. Bunny then asks me, "By the way, what did Dawn dream of?" I answer him with a smirk, "Dawn and Jack's wedding." Tooth squeals in happiness at that as the guys cheer.

Then we hear Jack scream in fear, and his helmet tears off and Dawn gets out as she tells me, "Okay, that was awesome! I could have used that trick to scare Paulina and I found out Jack was having the same dream as me!" Jack groans in pain as he asks, "Ah! What the heck happened?" I tell Jack, "Long story, but right now, we need to get the others first." After we got Dani and Donnie out of their dreams, turned out their dreams were being with their parents like a real family. Oh, and it turns out Baby Tooth is collecting teeth and Chronos is hiding out in the Ghost Zone.

We get to Tucker's place, as and we tell everyone to wait in Tucker's room, while Dawn, Jack and I go in Tucker's head. When we did, I'm officially loving Tucker's dream! There's a mansion, expensive looking cars and a helicopter as I say, "Nice Tuck! Even your dreams have style!" Dawn then says, "Not bad, for a geek!" We then phase into the mansion as I see Tucker sitting on a couch with Dusk as she goes to get a treat, as Tucker tells a janitor, "That'll be all, Fenton." The janitor tells him yes, but what shocked me the most was that I was his janitor! Then there was a maid that looks like Dawn, and Jack looks like a butler! Jack then says angrily, "Why the heck am I a butler?!"

Dawn gets angry and she tells me, "It's time to break up this dream!" So I tap Tucker on the shoulder, and he goes to kiss me thinking I was Dusk, as I angrily tell him, "Seriously, I'm your janitor?!" Then Dawn asks, "I'm your maid?!" Then Jack asks, "And I'm your butler?!" That's when Tucker screams himself awake and the three of us got out. Tucker is free from the helmet as he exclaims, "What happened?! Ah, man I had the worst nightmare ever!"

I then tell Tucker, "Actually, you're now in a worser one! Come on, we've got to free Sam! And, just so you know, we don't do windows!" We then get to Sam's place as Jack, Dawn and I once more go into Sam's dream, and it looks like…the cafeteria? I scoff at this and say, "Come on, Sam! I expected bigger dreams from Tucker!" But then I realized what her dream was…It was my dream! Her and I had the exact same dream! Dawn smirks as she says, "Well, well, well…I was right after all, she does dream of you!" Then Jack says, "HA! I knew it!"

When I saw Sam and my dream self get ready to kiss, I back up into the table causing a ruckus and saw Sam looking at me, and so to scare her out of it, I take control of Dash and tell Sam, "Actually, Sam…I'm Danny Phantom! Going ghost!" I transformed into a Dash version of Danny Phantom which causes Sam to scream awake and the three of us out of there! Ah, man! That's gonna require years of therapy!

We all then quickly fly over back to my place, and I got Jazz out of it. She was dreaming that she was a professor at Yale, but then I made it scary by making her married to Dash. Then when we got to Dusk, she was dreaming if vanquishing her dad. Got to admit though, not a bad dream, I made Pitch come back in the dream scaring her and setting her free. Now we have the army we need!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

What a strange and kooky day today. We're all now walking on a boardwalk as we try and find out where Nocturne is hiding. We followed a machine that we are using as the rest of us have ghost hunting equipment. It turned out he was a mattress factory as Danny says, "A mattress warehouse, of course! That new antennae must be receiving the signals from all of the headsets!" We all get close to the door as I ask everyone, "Everyone cool with the plan?" Jazz then says, "Take out the army of Sleep-Walkers, use Tucker's PDA to destroy the giant antennae and whatever its connected to." Then Sam says, "And then we unleash the Fenton Ghost Catcher!"

Then Tucker says, "And then we nail them!" But then Sleepwalkers appear all over the place as Jack yells out, "Okay, let's do this!" Danny and Dani begin with firing ice blasts at some Sleepwalkers and destroys them while Jack, Donnie and I fire ice blasts at some ghosts and freeze them. Bunny throws some exploding eggs, North goes to slash them, Sandy whips them, and Tooth throws a good couple of hooks at them while Sam is blasting some sleep-walkers with a Fenton Bazooka!

They then go after Sam, and almost took her way, but Danny freezed and punched them saving Sam! Danny and I lead the ghosts to everyone and they all have Fenton Thermoses and use them to capture the ghosts as North asks me, "Is it always like this?" I nod and tell him, "Yeah, that's why we need to be ready for anything!" Jack tells everyone, "Nice teamwork! Let's take out Nocturne!"

We get in and saw the ghost Nocturne inside a machine and it looks like he's in deep sleep. Danny then says, "Oh, no! He's huge! He's absorbing dreams and getting more powerful! We have to stop him!" Dawn, Jack and I try to break the pod he's in, but nothing works and Sam tells me, "Danny, Dawn, Jack, you three need to stay focused! The longer Nocturne's in there, the stronger he gets!" I tell her, "I know that! That's why we're trying to break in and wake him up!"

Danny, Jack and I then realized something as Danny says, "Wait a minute! Wake him up…We wake him up, the same way we woke all of you!" Jack, Danny and I float back down as Dawn tells the others, "Think about it! You all woke up by being surprised!" Then Jack tells them, "If we beat him in his dream, it'll startle him awake…" Then Dani and Donnie say together, "And then we can capture him!"

Sam then tells me, "One problem, you three can't go in there alone! Dani, Donnie and I are coming with you three! The rest of the gang will stay here." Danny then tells her, "I don't really have a choice do I?" Sam tells him, "No, not so much!" Danny smiles at this as he then tells Tucker, "Tucker, you and the rest stay out here and calibrate your PDA to shut down the dream machine. The Guardians will keep the Sleepwalkers away!" The plan is now in motion as Jack, Danny, Dani, Donnie, Sam and I are now in Nocturne's head!

Within Nocturne's head, Sleep-walkers are all over the place in a creepy weird town with a humongous tower! Nocturne laughs evilly as Danny says, "You've got to hand it to the guy, he's got a vision!" A flash of lighting comes and Nocturne disappears as Donnie says, "Uh-oh! Did he just see us?" Nocturne appears behind us as he tells Danny, "Ah, the ghost boy and his girlfriend once again together in Dreamland!" GIRFRIEND?! Wait, did Danny and Sam have the same dream?! HELLO, BLACKMAIL!

Danny then yells at Nocturne, "Well, this is one dream you're gonna wish you woke up from!" Danny, Donnie, Dani and I fire ecto-blasts at Nocturne as they hit and we take to fighting In the air by firing more ecto-blasts as Sam somehow captures Nocturne. We fly down to her as she tells us, "That was way too easy! Something's not right." Jack then says, "Yeah, like why didn't he wake up?"

All of a sudden, a giant Nocturne appears telling us, "Did you honestly think you could defeat me?! In my own dream?! I am the King of Dreams! You cannot win in my world!" I then yell at Nocturne, "You're not the king of dreams, loser, Sandman is!" We all then try to get out of Nocturne's head, but we're stuck here! We're all trapped! I hope the others are having better luck than we are!

* * *

North's POV:

Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and I are keeping the Sleep-walkers at bay while Jazz, Tucker and Dusk try to recalibrate PDA. Just when more of the Sleep-walkers were getting closer, something stopped them and they all disappeared. We looked up to where the antennae is and saw Dusk, Jazz and Tucker, yell out, "WE DID IT!" I laugh and say, "Now, our heroes can win the fight!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dani, Donnie, Sam, Jack, Dawn and I are now captured as Nocturne laughs and tells us, "Only a miracle could save you now!" And just like that, all of the Sleep-walkers disappear as we realized, that everyone did it! It worked! Nocturne is confused as to why he's now weak so Sam tells him, "This is your worst nightmare now!" Dani, Donnie, Jack, Dawn and I fire ice blasts and Nocturne is frozen as Dani asks Sam, "Mom, would you do the honors?" Sam smirks and aims the bazooka and she says, "My pleasure! Sweet dreams!"

The bazooka destroys Nocturne and we were all spit out of his dream as Nocturne wakes up and Jazz captures Nocturne with the Fenton Thermos! We all walk to the pier and the Guardians go on and leave and wish us a real good night's sleep and a good day. The rest of us sit on the docks as I ask everyone, "Do you think everyone would believe this was all a dream?" Tucker says, "I've got to say, Nocturne might have been an evil creep, but I wouldn't mind having my dream again! I could get used to that!"

Then Jazz says, "Me too! Yale professor, what's not to love?" Dawn sighs and smiles telling us, "I hear that! Jack and I being married at Mother Nature's home? That dream I would love to have again!" Jack then says to Dawn, "WHAT?! You had the same dream, too?! That's what I dreamt!" Dawn smiles and tells Jack, "Seriously?! Wow, even couples can have the same dreams!" Dawn kisses Jack as Dusk says, "Vanquishing my dad, and being with Tucker? Now that is a dream come true!"

Then Dani says, "Having our parents around us," Then Donnie says, "To be there and protect us always?" Then Donnie and Dani say together, "Now that is a dream come true!" Then Jazz asks Sam and I, "What about you two?" Sam and I stutter at this as we both tell everyone that we don't remember what we dreamt of. Everyone got upset at this, but something tells me Dawn knows. Oh, well! As long as we're alright, that's all that matters! But if we only knew that on our next adventure, a certain warden will find us, and try to put us in his prison once more…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Where are all of the High School teens and elementary kids going? What monster is at the lake the kids and teens are going to? Who's been taking the teens? And who is after Dawn, Danny and Jack? Find out next time on the next chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	35. Chapter 35 Claw of the Wild

Hello, fellow readers! As you all know due to summer vacation and my on-call job, I'll only be able to update whenever I can. This story now only has four chapters left!

This chapter is now the Claw of the Wild chapter! Where a certain warden reappears, a fluffy wolf comes back after a couple of chapters and Jamie and his pals are now apart of this chapter! I know in the episode it says they would be at the camp for two months, but I'm doing this story my way. So this chapter is somewhere in October, and the camping trip will be for about two weeks. After all, Dawn will turn immortal after all!

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 35: Claw of the Wild

Dawn's POV:

Today, our whole class is going on a camping trip for extra credit. But it's not just us teens, the kids from Jamie's class including him and his pals are coming as well for extra credit. Dusk is with us, and Danny, Jack and I were able to sneak in Dani and Donnie as well. Their invisible at the moment so no one can see them. Apparently only Sam, Dusk, Jack, Jamie, Donnie, Dani and I are excited to be here. The others of our group? Not so much.

Sam happily tells us, "Camping trip! How great is this? We can go hiking, and canoeing, and exploring, along with getting our extra credit!" She sees some of our friends not happy about this as Sam tells Danny and Tucker, "I can't believe you guys aren't excited." Danny tells Sam sarcastically, "Oh, I'm really excited. Now instead of spending five days a week with these losers at school, I get to spend two whole weeks with them all 24/7!"

Dusk tells everyone, "We can't wait to show you all the wonders nature has to offer!" Jamie pops up and says, "Me too! I can't wait! We also get to hang out with you guys!" Pippa speaks up, "Yeah, this is going to be great!" Then Danny asks Sam, "Does it offer a movie theater? Or a video arcade?" Tucker tells Danny handing him a video game, "Don't worry, Danny. You bring the anti-venom serum, I'll bring the arcade. Here's all the nature we need."

Danny grabs the game and excitedly says, "Rain Forest Demolition II? Oh-ho sweet! Who wants to help me build a virtual Fenton Acres?" Sam sighs as she tells us, "I'll stick to the real thing, thanks." I tell Sam, "No worries, Sam! I'll gladly have fun with you on this trip. Besides, Jack and I are hoping to teach Donnie more about nature. After all, he is the future prince of winter." Jack pops up and says, "Yeah, after all, he needs to be prepared for future training." Donnie quietly tells us, "Yeah, I want to be just like mom and dad!" Jack and I smile at this lovingly.

Cupcake asks, "Do you think there will be ghosts here to fight?" I tell Cupcake, "I don't know, Cupcake. Maybe, but it'll all depend if there are any when we get there." When we got to the campsite, we thought it was going to be sunny and full of life, but the campsite is actually run-down, old, and raggedy. Ah, man! There goes good nature fun! We were all just dropped off in the run-down mess hall as we all look at it and Caleb and Claude say together, "Creeepy, but cool!" Monty gets scared as he asks, "I hope there aren't any monsters!" So I tell them, "Don't worry, kids. Nothing will hurt you while we're here."

The kids smile and I smile back as Danny says looking at the sign, "Well, the brochure may be outdated, but at least that sign's accurate." Tucker sees the sign of the camp as he says, "Creepy with three E's alright. In fact, this may qualify for four or five." Dusk then tells us, "Come on, you guys. There's nothing scary about this place." But Mr. Lancer and Ms. Tetslaff appear as we all gasp in horror as Danny asks the teachers, "Mr. Lancer? Ms. Tetslaff? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Lancer answers, "For the next two weeks, not only are we you're teachers but we're also your counselors." All students gasp in horror and Ms. Tetslaff tells us, "So our hold over you no longer stops at 3:00 in the afternoon. It lasts the whole, entire, livelong day." Mikey then asks Ms. Tetslaff, "Before I burst into tears at the thought of my lost two weeks of my life, can you tell us where the bathrooms are?" Ms. Tetslaff answers, "There aren't any."

We all gasp at this! Oh, man! I think I'm better off at home! I guess the 'All the world's your bathroom' quote is true! So Mikey and Lester were given TP as they walk into the woods. Kwan then says, "I heard this camp is haunted." Then Dash says, "Me too. The say there's a monster in the woods at Lake Eerie." Then Paulina says, "And two in the lake." Everyone is talking about it as Danny tells us sarcastically, "Just what we need: Amateur ghost stories."

I complain and tell Danny, "Hey! I actually like ghost stories. After all, we don't want Sam to find out that you and her had the same dream, now do we?" I smirk as Danny tells me, "Hey, you told me you wouldn't tell!" I tell him, "I know." Ms. Tetslaff gets the attention as she tells everyone, "Pipe down, campers. This camp is definitely not haunted." All of a sudden, Mikey appears saying a ghost monster in the woods and it took Lester!

Everyone gasps in fear and Ms. Tetslaff puts Mikey in a blanket as she tells him, "Calm down, soldier! There are no monsters at this camp!" Mikey tells her, "Tell that to the beast that just ate Lester." Mr. Lancer asks us all worried, "Beast? How big is a beast compared to a monster, anyone?" That's when Jack asks, "We should check out the woods." Ms. Tetslaff though tells us all, "Negative. This camp is now under lockdown. Everyone report to their cabins. Mr. Lancer and I will search for, uh, Lester's remains."

Lester and Mr. Lancer scream in fear as Sam then tells us, "It's OK. We'll find Lester. Lancer and Tetslaff won't ruin the two weeks away from school. We can still have fun." She twitches at this and I have a super bad feeling about this. It turns out mine, Sam's, Dusk's, Pippa's, Cupcake's and Dani's cabin mates are Paulina and Starr. We're doomed. All of a sudden, there's a green glow outside and Starr and Paulina are freaking out

Sam, Dusk and I looked out the window, but it's really Danny, Tucker, Jack, Jamie, Claude, Caleb, Monty, and Donnie causing it as Danny asks the six of us, "Psst. Wanna come out and play?" Paulina and Star are still freaking out as Sam tells the guys, "What do you think?! But are we prepared to go into the woods?" Danny brings out a Fenton Thermos and Fenton Wrist Rays telling Sam, Dusk, Cupcake, and Pippa, "Thermos and prototype Fenton Wrist Rays courtesy of my unsuspecting Dad."

Tucker tells us, "Most kids worry about packing enough underwear for camp. Then there's us. We have enough for all of the kids just in case." And for that, we are now on an expedition!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I are at the front of our friends lighting the way as we walk through the forest. Everybody else is checking out the Wrist Rays as I over hear Sam tell Tucker, "Look at you, Tucker. Out in the woods at night. I'm impressed." Actually, Dash and Kwan were talking about other things while playing hackysack as it hits our heads. Jack got hit the hardest and we couldn't stand it anymore, so we left and went to get the girls.

Tucker then tells Sam, "It was worse in the cabin. Trust me." I then find footprints and let the others know. Tucker tells us, "No big deal. Those could simply belong to a little woodland creature." Something growls as Tucker says, "Like a bunny foraging a carrot." The ghost senses appear as Tucker starts to freak out and Dusk tells him, "Don't worry, babe. There's nothing to fear but-!" All of a sudden, a ghost sea monster appears and roars!

As Dani, Donnie, Dawn and I quickly fire ecto-blasts at the ghost, but it hits the four of us away as the ghost charges for the others and they all fire blasts from the Wrist Rays and they all cheer at this, but it comes back up and charges for them once more as Jack says, "Okay, I've had it!" Jack opens the Thermos, and it captures the ghost. Jamie tells Jack, "Thanks for the save, Jack!" But Sam then says, "We might have gotten the monster, but where's Lester?"

So I tell Sam, "I'm sure the monster didn't eat him. You guys go back to camp and try to sleep, Dawn, Jack and I will keep looking around." They all nod as the three of us searched and searched. We searched the whole night and the only thing we found of Lester was his camera. The three of us are exhausted as we made our way back to camp and found everyone else at a table as I tell Sam tiredly, "We're here. When the sky went from black to gray, we figured it was morning."

Dawn tells Sam, "We found Lester's camera, but not Lestor. Maybe he found shelter in a cave. But at least the monster's gone. Hopefully." But Dash comes in running saying Kwan is gone! Okay, there might be more monsters than we thought. Then Paulina runs screaming as everyone comes out and she says that her friend Starr got kidnapped! Everyone gets scared as Ms. Tetslaff draws a line in the ground as she tells everyone, "Here's what we're gonna do. We'll divide into two groups. Mr. Lancer's team will stay in camp and do some canoeing. My team's gonna go on a nice normal hike to find samples of flora for extra credit."

We try to get Sam, Dusk, Pippa, Cupcake, and Jamie onto our side, but Ms. Tetslaff pulls them away. And they start leaving. Dani and Donnie are still invisible, but Sam and the others forgot to take the Fenton Thermos. So we're now forced to canoe in the lake, but the water is like glue, we can hardly move! Even Dawn and Jack are having a hard time. Dawn asked if I could keep an eye on Baby Tooth just in case.

Fog appears and we use this as a chance to look in the woods. Dawn, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I transform to our ghost forms and we told Monty, Claude and Caleb to stay with Tucker, no matter what. We leave and go to search, but then we hear a scream, and that's not any scream, that's Sam! Dani yells out in fear, "Mom!" We all fly to find Sam, Dusk and Jamie and saw them about to be attacked by a big purple ghost and I blast the ghost sending it away from them. I ask Sam, "Are you guys, okay?" Sam tells me, "Yeah, we're fine!"

The ghost gets back up and fires eye blasts at us as Dawn and I then throw and pin the ghost to the ground and Sam tells us, "Don't play with it! Use the Thermos!" We went to grab it, but then we realized, we forgot to bring it. So Jack got a better idea and decided to freeze the ghost solid. We all have to go and find Tetslaff and let her know what might really be happening.

Dawn then realizes something, "Where are the others?" Dusk answers, "They left without us." Jamie then tells us, "Ms. Tetslaff ain't a good teacher is she?" We all shake our heads no, and Jamie says, "That's what I thought." We all got back to camp in our human forms but no one seems to be around. We then checked the lake, and there's no one there either except for a broken video game console! This was Tucker's! Okay, this is bad!

I then tell Sam, "Tucker's gone and so is the Thermos." Sam tells Dawn, Jack and I, "We caught the first monster, Jack put the scond one on ice…Just how many more are there?!" Bushes are shaking and Dani, Donnie, Jack, Dawn and I turn ghost/Frost and we aim blasts at the bushes and out from it pops out a tall black wolf in a green hoodie and Dawn, Sam and I instantly recognize him! Dawn, Sam and I ask in shock, "Wulf?!" HE howls/roars at us and we instantly knew something is wrong.

* * *

Jack's POV:

It turned out Wulf is actually a friend of Sam, Danny and Dawn. And he only speaks Esperanto. Wulf here actually helped Danny and Dawn get away from a ghost warden known as Walker. Dawn told me the first time they met Walker, he put her and Danny in jail and hurt Dawn real bad! That got Donnie and I at absolute zero. When I find that ghost, he's gonna pay for hurting Dawn! We got Wulf to the Nurse's shack as Sam puts some berries on Wulf's wound as Danny asks, "What's that?"

Sam answers Danny, "A mixture of berries that are known to speed healing. I told you nature was full of wonder." Jamie says, "We'll have to thank Mother Nature for that." Wulf starts speaking in Esperanto, and I'm really confused until Danny tells Wulf, "It's nice to see you again, too." Everyone except Dawn looks at Danny confused until Dawn says, "We had Tucker teach us some Esperanto just in case we ever saw Wulf again." Dawn tells Wulf, "We were worried about you when you disappeared. We're glad you're okay."

Wulf says something in Esperanto and licks Dawn's face, and she laughs telling him, "Yeah, I'm okay now. My gut no longer hurts anymore. And you don't have to worry about the people behind us. Their all friends and the brown haired teen is my fiancé, Jack." Wulf nods in understanding and smiles seeing Dani, Donnie and Jamie as Jamie exclaims, "He's so cool! Do you think I could keep him?!" I shake my head no and Jamie points as Sam says, "I still can't believe Wilf escaped from Walker's ghost jail again. And this time, he did some real damage."

Danny then says, "Well, tearing a hole between dimensions can take a lot out of you." Then Dusk says, "Wait a minute. The hole that Wulf tore through to escape from Walker, it might still be open, and if it is…" Donnie figures it out as he says, "Then the ghosts that came here are all from the Ghost Zone." Then Dani says, "And maybe Walker and his goons are out there, and they might have captured everyone!" Then Danny says, "And sooner or later they'll try and capture us. Wulf can lead us to the portal and we can close it up tonight."

Wulf gets off the table and curls up to go to sleep as I tell the others, "Maybe we should rest first." We all agreed with this as we waited for night time to come. Jamie is given ghost hunting gear and we're all almost ready. I went to the door to tell Sam and Danny we're ready when I heard Sam tell Danny, "Come one, you know I'd never let anything happen to any of you. I couldn't imagine my life without you…or Tucker, Dawn and the others." I looked through the door and saw Sam and Danny blushing. Ah, young love. Something tells me they'll get together sooner or later.

I stand back as I saw Danny stand up and get to the door telling Dawn and I we're going to search while the others wake up Wulf. Dawn, Danny and I go out to search in the woods and two ghost guards appear asking us, "Out past curfew, ghost kids? Isn't that against the rules?" Aha, we were right. Dawn then says, "We had a funny feeling you would show up." One of the guards tell Dawn, "Relax, kid. We aren't here to do any harm."

Then the other guard tells us holding a red beret and giving it to us, "We have a message from Walker. Give us Wulf, and we give you your friends." They leave us as I say, "Those guys are so dead." The three of us quickly fly back to camp and we see Sam and the others with Wulf as Danny asks Wulk, "Wulf, you need to remember where that portal is right now!" Wulf grabs Tucker's beret and sniffs it and leaves to follow the scent and we follow him.

When we got deeper there was big blue cat ghost monster, but when we were about to fight back, Wulf went on ahead and fought him. Wulf sends him far away as Dusk says, "Whoa, he recovered quick!" Sam then tells us, "I told you guys it was the berries." Dani, Donnie, Jamie and I saw this in awe as they exclaimed, "That was so cool!" We all keep on going until we found a beautiful waterfall and we all decided to take a drink out of it as Danny says, "Wow, this is pretty cool!"

Dawn tells Danny, "We told you so. Nature is full of surprises, I bet Mother Nature wanted us to come here to replenish." Wulf then leads us into the waterfall where there's a cave in it and we saw the portal that Wulf tore open. We're getting ready to break into prison and Wulf can't wait for revenge but Dawn tells Wulf, "Easy, big guy. We can't rush in there. We need a plan, luckily, I brought this gym bag with the a black bear costume back at the camp. We have to plan this right. There might be a chance Walker and his goons have the Thermos. What he doesn't know is that Jack can't be captured."

We all nod as we tell Wulf to wait for our signal with Jamie and Dusk. Sam is in the bag wearing the costume and Dani, Donnie, Dawn, Danny and I are flying toward the prison. We get there and the doors are open as we knew we were being expected. I sure hope this works.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The five of us get inside and we all of our friends, classmates, Jamie's fiends, and the teachers in suspended animation in oatmeal? Okay, that's just plain weird. And we can't get in it and then Walker and a couple of his goons appear telling us, "Well, well, well…If it isn't the ghost kids, my favorite prisoners." Jack is shaking with anger as Walker continues saying, "And you have ghost children with you and another ghost kid." Danny tells Walker, "You've brought the whole gang to welcome us. We're touched! So release our friends, now!"

We then lift the bag over to Walker as I tell him, "You know, you didn't have to kidnap all of the camper to get us to bring you back Wulf." Walker then tells us, "Perhaps not. But I did have to take the ones that stumbled on my search party in the woods. If only to keep them from shooting off their mouths. We started out looking for Wulf, and once I learned that you all were in these woods, too, I knew that I only need to capture a few of your friends to get your attention. No matter though, the end results is the same: I have your friends, and you have mine."

Jack growls out, "Maybe, but I don't think Wulf considers you a friend. Especially when you hurt my fiancé." Jack throws the bag over to Walker. Walker then tells us and Jack, "Again, no matter. The important thing is that this game of cat and mouse is over. And don't worry, Jack Frost. I'll make sure your beaten wife stays in a cell next to you if only for you to hear her scream in pain." He then brings out the Thermos and captures Dani, Donnie, Danny and I! Before I was completely pulled in, I yell out, "JACK, NOW!"

* * *

Jack's POV:

Okay, now I'm mad as I then freeze all of Walker's goons, and freeze Walker and stop at his head and where the Thermos is and Walker demands an explanation, "Why didn't you get captured?!" I tell him with a smirk, "Simple idiot! I'm not really a ghost. I'm a spirit, a Guardian and human when I can be." I grab the Thermos and turned into human form and opened the bag revealing Sam in the bear costume as we planned. I then freeze the rest of Walker and Sam and I run out of there going through walls. Sam told me that here in the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts. So we get out of there with style and grace.

When we thought we were away enough, I released Dawn, Dani, Donnie and Danny and hugged Dawn close to me asking her, "You okay, babe?" Dawn nods and smiles telling me, "I am now!" Ghost blasts nearly hit us as we turn around and I turned back to Jack Frost and we saw Walker and his goons appear, before we got out of there, Sam and Dani blast them and they shout out, "Whoo-hoo! Nailed it!" They quickly followed us and we showed Sam where our friends are by making the wall invisible as Sam says, "Whoa! Are they floating in oatmeal?"

Dani tells her, "Yeah, they are. But don't worry, their okay." Donnie then asks the only question now is, how do we free them?" Walker appears telling us, "The question is, when do you join them?" Walker's goons then grab us all from behind as Danny tells Walker, "Listen Walker, you've got me, Jack and Dawn. Let Sam, Donnie and Dani go! Donnie and Dani are just kids!"

As Danny talks to Walker, the guards threw away my staff and my anger is getting higher by the minute. If my boiling point gets higher to the point where I want it to, maybe I can get us out of here. Walker is holding a collar as he tells us, " 'Let someone go?' That would be against the rules! This collar always worked out Wulf, but since he's not here, I'll just have to put it on someone else." Danny tells him, "You can't scare us Walker!"

That's it Danny! Just a little more… Walker tells Danny heading over to Sam, Dawn, Dani and Donnie, "I'll make a note of that, ghost boy. But you're not the one going to wear this collar and the others I have here. These collars will make you my prisoners and will cause you so much pain, you'll want to beg me to let you out!" Dawn, Dani, Donnie and Sam gasp in fear and that was when I snapped!

I yell out, "Yo, Walker! I have something to tell you!" As I tell him something, my body and eyes glow blue, "It's one thing putting my fiancé and her brother in jail when they shouldn't have even been in it, it's another thinking you can capture them in Amity Park and hurting my beloved, its another thing for you kidnapping my friends and making threats to me about my fiancé, but when you go and try to make my fiancé, my son, my niece and my friends your prisoners like this, that makes me mad!" As I get angrier, I make the air around us so cold, it's in the negative degrees!

I tell Walker, "And here's what I say to you and your threats! Never piss off someone that's a god to a race of people on Earth and here in the Ghost Zone!" I scream in anger and let out ice and frost all over the whole prison as I freeze Walker and his goons with over fifty layers of ice. When I finished we all fell, and I was almost out cold, but Dawn caught me as she smiled and told me, "Thanks, Jack." She kisses me as Jamie, Dusk and Wulf appear according to plan.

Dawn helps me up as I tell the others, "I don't think they'll get out for a while. But it might be best we get out of here now!" We find my staff and we all find the captured people and quickly got out of the Ghost Zone through the portal. Danny holds out the Thermos in front of the portal as he says, "A little reverse polarity should keep Walker in the Ghost Zone for a while!"

We then fly out of the waterfall with the box containing everyone as Danny tells Wulf, "You're free, Wulf! So run!" Wulf smiles and asks in Esperanto, "Libera?!" Dawn answers, "Yes, libera. Mio Amico!" Wulf licks Dawn in appreciation as she pets and tells him, "Stay safe, Wulf!" Jamie, Dani and Donnie pet and hug him goodbye as Wulf runs out into the wild happy. Sam then asks Danny, "Do we have to wake everyone up?" Danny looks at her sweetly as we all know who we're getting out.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

A couple of hours later, we got Tucker, Claude, Caleb, Monty, Pippa and Cupcake oout of the suspended animation and we're all in front of a fire as Tucker asks us, "So, we're gonna tell everyone it was all a dream?" Jack tells Tucker, "Of course not." Then Danny tells Tucker, "But everyone's going to think it was. Courtesy of a bad headache for being in suspended animation. We'll wake them up tomorrow morning." Danny then tells us all, "Besides, Wulf is free, Walker is in the Ghost Zone, and we don't have to wake any of the others until morning. Uh, maybe until its gray out here."

Right now, Tucker and Dusk are watching a movie, Jamie is telling his friends about today's adventure, and Dani, Donnie, Danny, Jack, Sam and I are now watching the stars, Jack holds Donnie and I super close, and Danny holds Dani and Sam close. I hope moment like this could last a lifetime. IF we only knew that in our next battle, a certain red wearing ghost hunter will try to kidnap Donnie and Dani…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What's Vlad's new plan this time? Will something bad happen to Dani and Donnie? Why is Valerie upset? Will Valerie find out about our ghost heroes secrets?! Find out next time on the next chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	36. Chapter 36 Valerie Finds Out

Hello, fellow readers! As you all know due to summer vacation and my on-call job, I'll only be able to update whenever I can. This story now only has three chapters left!

This chapter is now the Valerie Finds Out chapter! I bet you're all confused. You see, no one made an episode of how Valerie would take Danny's secret of being a half-ghost until Phantom Planet. So now this chapter is my own version of D-Stabilized since Dani and Donnie were already stabilized. This chapter follows most of the plot of D-Stabilized, except it's my version. I hope you all like it!

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 36: Valerie Finds Out

Valerie's POV:

Dawn and I are walking to class just like any other day, and as we do I ask Dawn, "Hey, Dawn? I was wondering if you and I could have a sleepover tomorrow at your apartment. Since you now live away from your family, maybe we can hang out more." Dawn winces and she tells me, "Sorry, Valerie I can't. Tons of homework to do, for both Jack and I. Jack needs help with science. He just doesn't get it sometimes."

I'm disappointed and I tell her, "Oh. I guess that's okay. But can I ask you something?" Dawn answers, "Sure." I then ask her, "Why are you always not hanging out with me anymore? You're always hanging out with your brother, Sam, Tucker, Dusk and Jack more than you hang out with me! Is there something wrong with me?" Dawn then tells me, "Valerie, trust me there is nothing wrong with you. You're a great friend. I've just gotten real busy lately, that's all. I promise next weekend we'll have a sleepover. Deal?"

I smile and tell her, "Deal." We got to class and as it begins, I can't help wondering that Dawn is hiding something big from me. She's been so busy, her and I hardly hang out anymore. Could something be going at home? I just don't get why Dawn can't tell me. A couple hours later, school is over and I'm now in my new ghost-hunter outfit thanks to what happened at Axion Labs. Once I capture Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost, I'll have all I know of the Ghost Zone.

My costume then picks up that Vlad has contacted me so I quickly fly there and enter through the window on my new hover board. Vlad tells me ecstatic, "Well, that was fast. Don't you look fancy?" I tell him a little smug, "I got a few upgrades." Then Vlad tells me, "Well perhaps you'd be willing to upgrade your life as well. Wouldn't you like to finally move out of that run-down apartment?"

I make the hover board disappear and I'm on the ground as I ask Vlad, "Mm-hmm. What do you need, Mr. Masters?" Vlad answers, "A little bounty hunting." I then tell him getting psyched, "Hunting down ghost scum is what I'm all about. Who's the target?" VLad answers, "More like targets, Valerie. Dani Phantom and Donnie Frost." I say in shock and anger, "Danny Phantom and his sister and her boyfriend?! Danny Phantom and his sister have been intangible pains in my butt for a long time."

But then Vlad tells me showing me a picture of two kid ghosts, "Oh, no sorry my dear. Not Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom with an 'I,' a girl ghost and her fraternal twin brother, Donnie Frost." Seriously? I then tell Vlad incredulously, "You're kidding. There's a girl called Dani Phantom? These ghosts have to come up with more original names. And who the heck is Donnie Frost? That Jack Frost's kid or something?" Vlad then tells me, "Yes, you see, these two are incredibly evil and dangerous ghosts that are out to destroy me!"

When I asked him why, he answers, "Word must be out that I am now hunting down ghosts. Once she brings me down, who knows what kind of terror they shall release on our fair city?!" I tell him determined, "There is no way I'm letting those ghost kids get you, Mr. Masters. Their as good as caught!" I activate my ghost tracker and see two blips in Amity Park as Vlad tells me, "I knew I could count on you, Valerie." I tell Vlad, "And I'm glad I can count on that new apartment!"

I bring out my hover board and fly away to go find the ghosts. But before I did, I checked on my dad through a window and say to myself, "Daddy…When I catch those ghost kids, I promise to get us out of this cruddy place!" I then fly to Amity Park and I follow the signals, but when I did, there was hardly anyone there at the Park, except for two kids leaning onto a tree. The girl is wearing a red beanie, a blue hoddie, red shorts, and blue and white sneakers, and the boy is wearing brown shorts, a blue t-shirt, and white tennis shoes.

None of the other kids in the park were playing with them and I already feel bad for them. No one deserves to be alone. In fact, they kind of remind me of Dawn before she became friends with me. My ghost equipment acts up, but there are no ghosts in sight, but it says their near those two kids. I quickly fly down as maybe I can protect these kids. I won't let no ghost get them!

* * *

Donnie's POV:

Dani and I are waiting for our parents to come pick us up. We knew no one here wanted to play with us. Jamie and his friends already left, so we're now alone. Dani and I have gotten closer not only with each other but with our parents. In fact, Dawn took a picture of Dani, Dawn, Danny, Jack and me together in one picture. I keep it in my hoodie pocket for safekeeping. Dani were about ready to fly home when out of nowhere that ghost hunter that our parents told about, aka Valerie is heading towards us!

Dani asks me in fear, "Donnie, what do we do?! We can't let her catch us!" I look around and I see an abandoned building and point it out to Dani, "Over there!" Dani nods and we quickly run for it and we get inside hiding in a covered table, as I tell Dani, "Don't worry, sis. I won't let her get us! But if she does, we have to hope and pray our parents will find us!" Dani nods as Valerie appears inside calling for us as she activates a light on her helmet, "Listen kids, I know your both in here. And I know something evil is hunting you two!"

Dani quietly says, "Yeah, no kidding!" Valerie then calls out, "But I can protect you two if you'll just trust me and come out!" Valerie accidentally steps on a board and the whole place is starting to come down and Dani and I nod knowing what we have to do. As we ran toward Valerie, we transformed and grabbed her and made ourselves intangible and got out of the building and let her go. Valerie looks at us shocked and she says, "Your…your kids and ghosts?!" Dani and I tell Valerie together with grins, "Your welcome!"

Valerie stands up and she tells us, "The ghost kids!" Dani tells Valerie, "Yeah, but you can call me Dani, with an 'I,'" Then I tell Valerie, "And you can call me Donnie." I then tell Valerie, "Speaking of intros, I don't think you gave us yours." I then fire ice blasts on Valerie and I have her trapped on a wall. There are extra layers of ice on her, so she can't escape. Valerie looks at me shocked, as I tell her, "So why don't you introduce yourself? Because we definitely don't want to get captured!"

Dani tells me with a smile, "Nice, bro!" I laugh and tell Dani, "Yeah, I'm too cool, and I didn't even know it!" We both laugh and Valeire commands, "Let me go so I can take you two to Vlad Masters!" We then stop laughing and get scared and Dani exclaims in fear, "You're working for Vlad?!" I then exclaim in fear, "He'll destroy us!" Valerie then tells us, "Ha! That's a good one! He told me the only reason you two came out of the Ghost Zone was to destroy him!"

I then get angry and say, "That crazed up fruitloop! He's lying to you, ghost hunter! We're not evil ghosts! We're just ghost kids trying to have fun and a somewhat normal life. Besides, Vlad was the one who created us!...Oops." Valeire looks at us shocked and exclaims, "What?! 'Created?!' What do you mean by that?!" Dani sighs and tells Valerie, "Vlad created us from Danny and Dawn Phantom's DNA, including Jack Frost. We're clones of them. Vlad is super evil, and even though we risked him trying to find us, we keep visiting Danny, Dawn and Jack every chance we get. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here right now, we wouldn't be alive and we would be destabilizing so fast, you could see out ectoplasm and blood."

Valerie looks at us shocked but she then gets angry and she tells us, "You kids are lying! Vlad has never lied to me before!" I then get angry and tell her, "Oh, really?! And Dawn, Danny and Jack haven't?!...Oops." Dani then tells me angrily, "Nice going idiot!" The photo from my pocket falls down and Valerie sees it and she gets angry and demands us, "How do you two know those three?! TALK!" Dani and I stay silent but then shocked as Valerie breaks out of the ice and hits us with darts knocking us out! But before I lost conciousness, I heard Valerie say, "When I find out how Dawn and them know these two, by then these two kids are dead!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

When Danny, Jack and I got to the park to pick up Dani and Donnie, they were no where in sight! We searched all over the park and when we regrouped Danny tells me, "I didn't find them at the playground." Then Jack says, "They weren't in any of the trees." Then I tell them, "And they weren't scaring anyone for fun. Something is very wrong. Do you think Vlad caught them?!" Danny tells Jack and I, "Maybe, so we better get moving." We left the park and we keep walking until we see Valerie in her new ghost hunter outfit heading toward us!

Jack asks confused and scared, "Uh, why is Valerie heading towards us?" I then say, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." But before we could run, something hit us in the neck, and we all fall to the ground unconscious. Before everything went black, I thought I heard Valerie told me, "Busy, huh? You have a lot of explaining to do Dawn, especially about those two kids."

The next thing I know, I woke up and I'm suspended by these weird cable like things and I can't get out. I looked around and saw that we might be under a building since there are pipes all over, and Danny and Jack have just woken up and are in the same predicament I'm in. Why did Valerie kidnap us? We're in human form for crying out loud! Valerie then appears and tells us, "It's about time you three betrayers woke up, because right now, I want answers!"

I then act it up, and tell her, "Valerie?! What's the meaning of this?! Why did you kidnap us?!" Valerie gets angry and she tells me, "None of your business, Fairy-Tale Girl! I want to know how you, Danny and Jack know about these two!" Valerie shows us a picture of Dani and Donnie in a picture with Danny, Jack and I as we realized she captured them! Danny then asks Valerie starting to get mad himself, "What did you do with Dani and Donnie?! Because of that, we won't give you any answers!"

Valerie tells us, "Their getting what's coming to them." I gasp as Jack demands from her, "Just tell us you didn't hand them over to Vlad." Valerie smirks and we knew our worst fear came forward: Dani and Donnie are now with Vlad. I've had enough and yell at Valerie, "Val, do you have any idea what the hell you've done?! You've sent them to their death beds! Who knows what Vlad will do to them?! Because of you, innocent children will die!"

Valerie looks at me shocked and gets even angrier and tells me, "You really are a betrayer! You've become friends with evil ghosts, and their the reason why we don't hang out anymore! How could you become friends with the scum that ruined my life?! And their not kids, their ghosts!" I get even angrier, and I thought I heard a crack on my binds as I tell Valerie, "They are kids Valerie, but their no ordinary kids. Donnie's my kid and Dani is Danny's and Sam's daughter!"

Valerie yells in shock, "WHAT?! How the heck is that possible?!" I then tell her ominously, "Let me show you!" I then break free from my binds, grab Valerie and throw her against the wall and use my ice powers to hold her still as I tell her when she looks at me shocked, "Do you really want to know the real reason why you and I hardly hang out anymore?! Donnie is mine and Jack's kid! Dani is Sam and Danny's kid! But they're only part of the reason! This is the real reason!" I raise my hand into the air, and yell, "Going ghost!"

The light from my waist goes up and down revealing my black pants with white flames at the bottom, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves and fishnets from my wrist to the shoulders appear, black tennis shoes with white flames at the bottom, my long white hair appears as it reaches my waist, purple eyes, along with my DP earrings, then my long white cloaked robe appears, along with my ice heart necklace, snowflake ring, ice bracelet, snowflake earrings and finally my ice crown appears.

The transformation is finished as Valerie looks on in shock, and says, "DAWN?! You're the ghost girl?!" I nod and I break Danny and Jack free and tell Valerie, "And I'm not the only one." Danny and Jack stand beside me as they both transformed to ghost/Frost form as Valerie sees this, and demands, "It was you three all this time?!"

I nod as Danny tells her, "I know you have a lot of questions Valerie, and you'll get your answers and hopefully you won't hurt us, but we need your help to save Danielle and Donnie. Listen, Dani and Donnie are both stable, and Vlad, your boss, wants to figure out how they got stabilized so he can create clones of us. Dawn was able to save them. But if Vlad melts them down to study their ectoplasmic remains, not only will the ghost halves of them be gone, but so will their human halves."

Jack then tells Valerie, "You saw how Dawn yelled at you. Those kids are more than just ghosts, they are our children. And my job is to protect children and give them fun times. It's also my job to protect Dani, Danny, Dawn and Donnie. Because of you, two innocent children will die because of the man you thought you could trust."

Valerie gets confused, and she demands, "How is this possible?!" I walk up to Valerie and tell her, "Val, I know your confused, and I know you'll want to know the whole truth of what's really going on and how we came to be. We'll tell you but only when Dani and Donnie are safe. I need your trust and you need my trust. So please, trust your best friend. I promise you'll know everything when we tell you, but only if you don't hunt Jack, Danny, Dani, Donnie and I." I break off the ice from one of her hands and hold out a hand for her and ask, "Deal?"

Valerie looks at my hand suspiciously, but when she looks in my eyes, she then smiles and chuckles a bit telling me as she shakes my hand, "You really are my best friend, aren't you? I always wondered why you were so busy all the time. It's a deal. How about that sleepover tonight? You, me and Dani and anyone else you want to invite that knows, you can explain to me then?" I nod and smile big telling her, "Deal! And maybe I can help you out with your apartment problem."

I then free Valerie and tell her and everyone, "First things first, Vlad will try to melt down Dani and Donnie. We have to get to my apartment room. I made an extra set of stabilizing compounds and in extra needles just incase we started destabilizing again along with Dani and Donnie. After that, we'll fly to Vlad's and get the kids out. Everyone okay with the plan?" Everyone nods as I then tell them, "Okay, let's hurry then!" We all fly out as I sure hope we can get to them on time!

* * *

Valerie's POV:

I still can't believe it! Dawn, Danny and Jack have been ghosts all of this time! It all made sense! Dawn Fenton…Dawn Phantom! How did I not notice the names were almost the same?! As we got to Dawn and Jack's apartment, they told me that Vlad Masters was really Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin ghost! I can't believe I was working for him! And he must not know that I know who Danny, Dawn and Jack are now! Oh, this could be fun! That man is going to pay for making me hunt my friends! Dawn and Danny got the two needles filled with the stabilizing compound they needed along with one of their family's inventions. Then I wondered, 'Does the family know?'

We then start flying to Vlad's mansion and I ask Dawn, "Does your family know you guys are ghosts?" Dawn tells me, "No, they never did. For about two years, they've never known. They had no idea they've had half-ghosts living with them!" I get confused and ask her, "Half-ghost?" Dawn answers, "Yeah, technically Danny, Donnie, Dani and I half-dead. We're still alive though. It's just that if anything bad happens to our human halves, we'll turn full ghost. Like I said, I'll explain everything later." I nod as I soak the new information in and we finally got to the mansion.

We enter the mansion, and we hear Dani and Donnie both calling for help! Vlad Plasmius appears, and Danny tells Dawn flatly, "Clone to distract us?" Dawn tells Danny, "Yep." Danny then asks Dawn, "Should we just freeze him?" Dawn then says, "Yep." So Danny, Dawn and Jack quickly freeze him and we go downstairs and gasp seeing Dani and Donnie already being melted down! Ah, man! What have I done?! We quickly fly over to them and Donnie asks afraid, "Mommy, Daddy? Can we still be saved?"

Dawn tells him sounding scared, "You two try and hang on! I've got the stabilizing compounds. Danny and I are going to inject them into you okay?!" Dani and Donnie nod as Dani exclaims, "Hurry!" Danny and Dawn quickly inject the compound into them, but their still melting! Donnie then tells sounding weak, "It's too late." Dani then tells us sounding weak, "Bye dad, aunt Dawn, uncle Jack, thanks for everything…" They're now fully melted and their now ectoplasm as we all looked on in shock.

Dawn then falls to her knees with Jack holding onto her and they start crying along with Danny. Oh, man. Now I've really done it. Both of the kids are gone and it was all my fault! I kneel down to Dawn and I tell her, "I'm so sorry, Dawn. If there was anything I could do to make up for this, I would. I'd even give up hunting you three." Dawn looks at me with tear filled eyes and she then hugs me tight as she still cries and I hold her close. Dawn has always helped me, so now it's my turn.

I opened my eyes for a moment and I saw a small hand tugging on Dawn's robe and the voice that the hand belonged to asked Dawn, "Mom? Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Dawn and I froze stiff along with Danny and Jack as we heard another voice, "Yeah, dad? What's the trouble?" We looked into the bin where the kid's ectoplasm was and Dani was okay along with Donnie who got out of the bin and tugged on Dawn's robe. We all smiled as Dani and Donnie are okay after all as they hug us all and they both say together, "We're us again!"

Dawn is now crying tears of joy and she tells Donnie holding him tight, "I'm so glad your okay! I was so scared!" Donnie tells her, "I'm so sorry, Mom. It's all my fault. I accidentally revealed to Valerie that we knew you guys and she saw my picture. I'm so sorry!" Jack comes over and tells Donnie, "Hey, don't worry, kiddo. Valeire here was bound to know eventually. After all, she is your mother's best friend." I looked at this and smiled, I had no idea Dawn could be so motherly. Then I look at Dani and Danny, and I see them happy, too.

For two years, I've been hunting these ghosts? I think I finally get it. Danny was right that day in the Ghost Zone. Not all ghosts are evil, there are some out there that are kind, like my friends. I know I'll get my answers for everything eventually, but for now, this is a peaceful moment…until Vlad Masters appears and commands me, "Valerie?! What do you think you're doing!? Destroy them!" He still thinks I'm on his side. So I smirk and tell him, "Yeah, about that…" Dawn quickly fires an ice blast covering all of him leaving his head bare, and she tells Vlad, "She knows."

Dawn and I smile at this and she freezes his head, and Dawn tells me, "I told you he was a messed up fruitloop." I smile and tell her, "Funny, Donnie told me the same thing. He really is your kid." Dawn and I laugh and we all finally got out of there. We all fly to Dawn and Jack's apartment and when we went inside, Dawn asks me, "Valerie? Why don't we wait until tomorrow for the sleepover? Dani and Donnie are both pretty wiped out from what happened today, and they need their rest, and frankly so do I. You can come over tomorrow, and I'll have everything ready for the sleepover. Does that sound good to you?"

She's serious? After what happened, does she really expect I'll say no? I smile and tell her, "Sounds good to me. And you guys aren't the only ones, I could use some rest too. I'm going to head back home. Oh, will you order pizza tomorrow?" Dawn nods and I tell her, "Make sure it's that stuffed crust pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. I never knew that kind of pizza could taste so good!" Dawn nods and she tells me, "See you tomorrow, Valerie!" Dani, Donnie, Jack and Danny waved goodbye as I head back home, happy knowing that I now know why Dawn was so busy.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Tomorrow night came and I was so excited! Valerie called on my cell phone and told me she was allowed to come. I even invited Sam, Dusk and Jazz to come along. I even got a phone message from the rest of the Charm's Band. Their all coming back to Amity Park in two days. I can't wait. I just finished ordering the pizza and there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw that it was Valerie with her sleepover gear, and Valerie asks, "Am I late?" I shook my head and told her letting her in, "Nope, you're right on time. I just finished ordering the pizza, so it will be a while. Sit over on the sofa and we'll get started on our beginning."

Valerie goes over to the sofa and she drops her stuff in shock and she asks me, "Uh, Dawn? Whose the giant rabbit and the other people?!" I tell her, "Don't worry about them. They know our secret too. Besides you saw them before with our battle with Pariah Dark, remember?" Valerie looks confused and then she remembers telling me, "Oh! Okay, I remember now." Valerie said hellp to everyone and I can tell Sam is still miffed about all of this, but she had no choice.

So we told Valerie everything: How Danny and I became half-ghost, what really happened when Valerie's life became miserable, then what happened during that time when we had that baby class, how Jack and I met along with what happened with the battle on Easter, the Guardians and Jack's past along with my past life that was from Jack's past, what was really going on when Valerie started dating my bother, my ghost outfit being upgraded, our summer vacation disaster, the time Vlad became mayor, Frostbite and his people along with what happened when Undergrowth appeared, and that was it.

When we told her all of this, our pizzas came and when we were done telling Valerie, well…she was shocked. Valerie then looks like she's come back to the living and she asks Danny and I, "So…the both of you are half-dead?" We nod and she asks, "And Jack is a full spirit, thus he's not really a ghost, Jack Frost is real, he's known as a Guardian and he's my best friend's girlfriend/fiance?" We nod she then asks, "Then all of those made-up characters like Jack and the others here and the Boogeyman and Man in the Moon are all real?"

We nod and I tell Valerie, "Yes, but Pitch Black, aka the Boogeyman, feeds on fear. As long as your not afraid of him, he won't harm you." Valerie nods and she sighs telling us, "Wow, I never thought that all of this stuff happened." She then asks Danny and I, "So you two never meant to ruin my life?" We shook our heads no and Danny tells Valerie, "No, we didn't. We never meant for any of that to happen. Cujo came at a bad time, thus ruing everything for you. We're sorry about that. Which is why Dawn has a plan." Valerie is confused so I tell her, "Thanks to North's days as a theif before he became Santa Claus, he still has treasures from his theiving. I was able to get money for them all.

And according to major artifact and treasure officials, thanks to North's help during the summer, the total came up to trillions of dollars. With this money, not only can you move out of the cruddy apartment, but you can also move back into Amity Park, and maybe your dad can find a great job offer here." Valerie looks at me shocked and she asks me, "You did all of this…for me?" I smile and tell her, "Duh. I felt horrible with what happened to you, and I really wanted to help somehow. When I met the Guardians, and they told me about their pasts when given the chance, I knew North could help. So, will you take the money, Valerie?"

I didn't have to wait long for an answer as Valerie jumps up and hugs me tight telling me, thank you over and over. And with that, the sleepover was a huge success now that the guys were out. All in all, this turned out to be a great day. My friendship with Valerie has mended, Donnie and Dani are safe, and Valerie now knows our secret. Something tells me, things will change.

If we only knew that our next adventure would not only be the biggest one we've ever faced, but it really might be our last…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Three more chapters to go! We all know what happens next. So with that, here are the questions! Who are the Master's Blasters? Why is the Ghost Portal being dismantled? What's the deal with an asteroid? And will Danny and Dawn get rid of their ghost powers for good and become normal humans once more, or will they both die?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	37. Chapter 37 Phantom Planet Part 1

Hello, fellow readers! As you all know due to summer vacation and my on-call job, I'll only be able to update whenever I can. This story now only has two chapters left!

Surprise! I decided to upload this! You'll get the second part of Phantom Planet either today or tomorrow! So stay tuned in!

This chapter is now the first part of Phantom Planet! I can't believe this story is almost done! With what will happen in this chapter, I hope you don't get mad! So please review!

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 37: Phantom Planet (Part 1)

Dawn's POV:

Today we are in the middle of November, and we thought this day was going to be okay, and no ghost-hunting. But then we found out from Frostbite, the Infi-map was stolen thanks to Vlad! So Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Valerie, Danny, Jack and I quickly get in the Specter Speeder and we follow him through a portal and we're in space! Luckily, we're all still in the Speeder! We found him ranting about ruining the galaxy as Danny blasts Vlad's helmet by a bit but not enough for it to crack, just the top of it.

We got through as Danny tells Vlad through the PA System, "Kitchen's closed, Plasmius! Give us back the map!" Tucker fires blasts at Vlad as Danny, Jack, Valerie and I gear up! Danny, Jack and I are in ghost/Frost form with space helmets on so we can breathe and Valerie gets in her suit. Ever since we told Valerie everything, she wants to officially be a part of our ghost hunting team. We let her, and Valerie and I finally get to hang out more. And all members of the Charm band are back on Earth along with Dani and Donnie.

Now back to the battle! Sam lets us out and the four of us go to fight Vlad, as he fires at us with ecto-blasts as I tell VLad, "I know you're a lost guy, Vlad! But no map is going to help you find your way!" Jack then tells Vlad, "Yeah, you have to find and make your own way, not use a stolen map to help you!" Then I tell Vlad, "Besides, you also need therapy for that!"

As we fire blasts, Vlad blocks them and Valerie blasts Vlad with an ecto-gun and he's flown back. Then Jack makes a giant snowball and throws it at Vlad causing him to be frozen. I fly up and phase my hand through the ice grabbing the Infi-map as I tell him, "Seriously, Vladdie…GET THERAPY!" Valerie appears and tells him, "Yeah, and maybe you can be cured of crazy!" I laugh and tell Valerie, "Good one!" We all get in the Specter Speeder and fly the heck out of there.

If only we had known that when Vlad escaped, not only did he have a plan to finally take Jack, Danny and I down, but a satellite he made was destroyed and is causing an asteroid to head to Earth in two week's time…

* * *

Danny's POV:

We're all back in Amity Park as we all walk to school as Sam tells us all, "Ah, home sweet home! Nothing like good old solid terra firma!" I joke and tell her, "I thought you'd like being in space, Sam. All of that infinite darkness everywhere." Sam tells me, "Yeah we, I like my darkness with a little more oxygen and a lot less asteroids." Dusk speaks up and says, "Amen to that! Especially since I'm trying to work how to make my black sand powers good."

Tucker then tells us, "Still, it's cool we were able to help out Frostbite. I bet he'll be glad to get his map back." Then Dawn says, "Yeah, we'll return it to him as soon as we can. But right now, I agree with you Sam. I like being on Earth any day of the week, where everything is normal." Then Valerie jokes with Dawn, "Well, almost normal." Her and Dawn laugh at this, as I also remembered Valerie will still be hunting ghosts, just not Dani, Donnie, Dawn, Jack and I. Jack also says, "That and we can ice skate on Earth, which I can't wait to have us do."

But all of a sudden, the Fenton RV appears as dad declares through the PA System, "Attention, Amity Park! The Fenton's are on patrol! Rest assured, the streets are safe!" But the RV hits a fire hydrant and as the water spurts out as dad says, "Uh, city water supply, a-okay!" Yep, normal. The ghost senses then activate and over at an Electronics store, Technus pops out with various items as he declares, "Nothing like a lazy day of shopping, lattes, and terrorizing minimum wage workers." He scares a cashier as Dawn, Jack and I go to an alley and transform to our Ghost/Frost forms as Valerie stays behind.

We fly into the store and see Technus taking DVDs as he says, "Well, look on the bright side: at least I'm not downloading them illegally." I punch him out of the store telling him, "Next register, Cyber-Jerk!" Dawn then says, "You know, he actually makes a good point." We got outside and saw Technus was able to fuse the technology he stole into a car making it a Transformer from that one movie as declares to us, "Behold, Ghost Twerps! The perfect combination of technology past _and_ present: the Car-puter! It will drive you three, _to your DOOM!_ HAHA!"

We fly toward it, but the mecha hits us with its engine and we hit a building as Jack tells us, "Great, my first car accident and I'm not even driving yet." Dawn and I say together, "Ditto." The mecha drives away and it's about to hit the others, but something stops it which shocks us all. Their three teenagers wearing red armor as they fire a blast at the mecha and the blast captures itsending it into a wristwatch thing. We fly over to the others making sure they were okay as Sam asks unimpressed, "Uh, who are those guys?" Tucker answers, "I don't know, but those are the coolest jumpsuits I've ever seen!"

Dawn and I got Tucker's attention as he then tells us nervously, "Except you two, of course. Black can be very slimming." Dusk says, "Duh, like me." The three newbies then capture Technus faster than we ever could! Their stealing our job! We then hear the three chant, "Master's Blaster's stops disasters!" Everyone is cheering for them and not us!

One of them then makes an image pop up as Vlad appears as he tells all of Amity Park and us, "Greetings citizens! I hope you've enjoyed this presentation of Amity Park's newest teen ghost fighting team, the Masters Blasters. As mayor, I provided city funding for this top-notch troop. Their equipped with the latest teen technology and their going to stop ghosts and succeed where Danny and Dawn Phantom, Jack Frost and two unidentified younger ghosts have so obviuosly failed!" Okay, this is bad! And Dawn is getting even angrier and so has Valerie.

Vlad continues saying, "My plan is very simple. Out with the old, and in with the new, and the old should give up now if they know what's good for them!" Vlad stops the vid and the Blasters team leaves in a car as I say, "If Vlad's funding them, then they're dfineitely up to something." Valerie speaks up and says, "You know, they can't fight ghosts if there are no ghosts to fight, right?" Then Sam says, "So you guys can just fight ghosts like crazy!" Then Tucker excliams, "Yeah, remind everyone in this town how there's no better ghost fighters then Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom, and Jack Frost!"

Dawn then says, "You're right!" Then Jack says, "We'll show them who's boss around here! So buckle up, guys!" Then I exclaim, "Operation: Phantom Triplets Rock is about to begin!" …But it hasn't worked. For the next few days, we've been fighting Undergrowth, Nocturne, and Vortex, but the Master's Blasters captured all three of the ghosts and made us feel like losers! I can't believe this!

* * *

Dawn's POV:  
After those embarassing few days, there is a parade for Master's Blasters as everyone cheers for them except the Charm's band, Dusk, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Donnie, Dani, Jack, Jamie and I. The Blaster's team are even throwing toys for the kids and fans! Valerie was busy, so she couldn't come and sulk with us. Danny then says, "I can't believe this! As far as this town's concerned, Vlad's goons have totally replaced the Phantom Triplets!"

I then say, "Yeah, I miss being the hero." Jamie tells us, "Sorry, guys! We've been trying to get everyone in our school to love you guys again, but no one cares!" Jack tells Jamie, "At least, you did your best, and that's what counts." Sam tells Danny, "Cheer up, Danny. All you have to do is make everyone see you for the hero we know the three of you are!" Tucker tells Danny, Jack and I, "Yeah, you guys can do it!" Then Jodi tells us, "Yeah, show those no good ghodt hunters what true heros are all about!"

We then hear screams as Danny, Jack and I transform and we take into the air and we see a giant balloon ghost. Hold on, why do I have a bad feeling again?! Danny declares to everyone, "Check this out, everyone! There;s not a ghost anywhere that can stand up to the Phantom Triplets! The original teen ghost fighting team!"Danny fires an ecto-blast along with Jack's ice blast as I yell, "Wait, NO!" But it was too late, the blasts hit it, but it really was a balloon! The baloon goes crashing to the ground and is heading toward Dusk, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Donnie, Jamie and the Charm's Band!

Oh, man! What have we done?! We were about to go and help them, but the Masters Blasters got their first and saved them, and everyone is booing at us! What happened to the love?! Vlad appears and declares, "Yes, as you can see, Amity Park is in much cooler, safer hands, thanks to Master's Blasters." Everyone cheers and we're getting even madder!

A few hours later, Danny, Jack, Dusk, Sam, Tucker, Jamie, Jazz, Valerie and I are downstairs in the lab at home as dad says, "I always knew those Phantom Triplets were menaces! Not only did he nearly kill our children's friends, but he destroyed a perfectly good parade balloon, and that's just plain Un-American!" Mom and dad are dismantling the Ghost Portal as Jazz tries to tell mom and dad, "But, it was just an accident. I for one am glad that there is a group out there protecting us."

Jazz winks at us as I smile at her along with Jack. Valerie came here when she learned what happened. Dad tells Jaz, "Me too, and they're called Masters' Blasters. Vladdie's team has style, guts, acne and their humans! Plus, they gave me this cool poster!" They only gave the poster to him just to get rid of him. Tucker then asks us, "Why are your folks messing with the Fenton Portal?" Jazz answers, "Dad's breaking it down to stage one so he can update the software. He says this way, he'll be able to catch ghosts and download songs faster."

I smile as I say to the others without mom and dad knowing, "This takes me back. I remember when we first went into the portal, and we got our powers. I was so scared when we turned half-ghost. But over time, I found to like my ghost half. It makes me feel empowered, like I was meant to be this way." Jack smiles and holds me close as he tells me, "And if it weren't for the Portal, you probably would have never met me." Then Valerie says, "Or even become friends with me."

Danny then asks us, "Can we please stop talking about our powers, please?! Their causing me nothing but problems lately. I'm starting to think that maybe we'd be better off without them." I tell Danny, "Don't even think like that, Danny. What happened in the parade was an accident, after all. We still have the people that care for us, and as long as we have them, we'll always be heroes. That's just the kind of people we are."

Mom and dad left to go upstairs for a break. Danny goes to the the Portal and I follow him, not liking the thoughtful look on his face, even when he says, "If this thing gave us our powers, I wonder if it could…" Then Jazz asks sounding scared, "Danny, what are you thinking?!" Danny tells her and the others, "Name one good reason why Dawn and I should keep our powers." But Tucker stupidly says, "You're the targets of hundred's of evil ghosts!"

Dusk tells him groaning in embarrassment, "Tucker, be thankful you're cute." Jamie speaks up and says, "I don't want you guys to lose your powers! I still like you guys! You guys are cooler and better than those stupid Master's Blasters!" Then Valerie speaks up, "Yeah, and those chumps hardly leave me any ghosts to fight. Be thankful, that thanks to Dawn, Dani and Donnie are safe in her home." Sam tells me, "Danny, think of all of the good you've done. And our doing! Dawn doesn't even want to lose her powers!" Then I try and tell Danny, "Yeah, if you take your powers away now, bad things will happen!"

The doorbell suddenly rings as we all see what happens upstairs and we see mom and dad trapped in a net, and they're now framed for having ghost;y entities on the premises, so now they're going to be arrested! Danny then exclaims, "That does it!" Danny flies downstairs in ghost form and I follow him in my ghost form and he activates the Ghost Portal as he mutters, "We can't catch ghosts anymore, we almost hurt our friends, now our parents are arrested because of us…!" I then try to tell Danny, "Danny, we shouldn't be doing this! We can just leave the house, and they'll never know!" Danny grabs me and forces me inside the portal with him.

Jazz and the others appear as Jazz gets scared and asks us, "Danny, stop! This isn't the way!" Sam then tells us, "You guys are heroes! We can talk about this!" Then Tucker says, "Don't do it, dude! We'll find something that rhymes with 'Phantom!'" Valerie then asks, "After all this, you're just gonna give up?!" Jack steps up and asks me, "Dawn, do you really want to do this? Do you really want to give up your powers?" I was about to answer, Danny throws me to the back of the portal as Danny tells Jack, "Of course she does. Once our powers are gone, she'll be thanking me for this!"

What?! Danny is makign my own decisions for me?! He hasn't done that since we were seven! Danny then presses the ON button, and the portal activates and we scream in pain as we feel the familiar electricity run through us. But something felt wrong! I looked at myself and saw something happening! I was disintegrating almost as if…OH, NO! I scream in so much pain and the next thing I saw, I was surrounded in a very bright light…I guess this is the end for me…I'm so sorry, Jack…I'm so sorry Valerie…And I'm especially sorry to Danny…I wish I could have hit him in the head…The next thing I know, I was gone from this world…

* * *

Valerie's POV:

I saw and heared every single scream of pain and the electricity hurting them! If this was what is was like when they first got their powers, I'm officially scared! Even Jamie and Dusk are too! Next thing we all know, Danny comes out and the Portal is busted. Danny comes falling out with a big streak of white hair in his hair and Danny falls to the ground, knocked out cold! Where's Dawn?!

We got Danny out of there and Sam was getting worried when Danny wouldn't respond until he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes, saying, "I'm normal." Tucker then asks n shock, "Did he just do what I think he just did?!" Jazz answers, "You mean, step back into the Fenton Portal, took Dawn with him, remove their ghost powers and revert their DNA profiles back to that of normal humans?" Dusk then says, "I think he means 'go unghost' but that works too!"

The Masters' Blasters appear and they start scanning the lab for ghostly entities, but they don't find anything. Which means Danny's plan worked, but at what cost. Danny wakes up and when we told him, he didn't match up to the scanners, he was back to his human self, and he's really happy and he thinks how great it is, but then I ask everyone, "But where's Dawn?! She didn't come out with Danny, and they couldn't find her!" Everyone then realizes what I said and we all run to the portal and there was no one inside…but then we gasped when we saw a familiar item on the floor: It was Dawn's necklace! I picked up the necklace as we all understood what happened to Dawn: She's dead and gone!

Jack looks like that his heart just stopped as he drops to his knees and he starts crying from Dawn's loss. Dawn is dead…The Portal must have disintigrated her into atoms, thus causing her to no longer be here and only her necklace is left behind. I didn't even realize I was crying until my shoulders started shaking. WHY?! Why did she have to die?! The greaest friend I've ever had is dead! And it's all thanks to Danny! Jamie is shocked to the bone and he starts crying, so has Dusk, Jazz, Sam and Tucker.

But Danny, he was the worst. When he realized what he did, he starts crying and holding himself. Sam, Jamie, Tucker and Dusk leave telling Danny that this was all his fault and how much they hated the now normal Danny. Jack wanted to strangle Danny, but he couldn't. Jack tells Danny, "Because of you the only woman I ever loved besides Mary is dead! I'll never forgive you, Danny Fneton! Never!" Jack comes up to me and he asks me, "Can I have the necklace, Valerie?" I nod and tell him, giving him the necklace, "It'll be okay, Jack. If you need anything, let me know."

Jack leaves as I tell Danny angrily, "I can't believe you'd do this! Forcing your sister to get rid of her powers, and look what happened! She's gone, Danny! I hope you're happy!" I leave and before I did I hear Jazz tell him, "I really can't believe you did this! Getting rid of your powers was one thing, but Dawn gone and dead, that crossed the line! Now I feel like I've lost two good friends, and I was just starting to get to know them. Jack is angry and upset and he'll be in heavy mourning, and so has Valerie! I'm pretty sure Dani and Donnie will be upset, too!"

Jazz leaves the basement and I hear Danny still crying, as he softly says, "I'm so sorry, Dawn…I'm so sorry…" He deserves this, he just ruined his own life. I still can't believe Dawn is gone. And just when I was starting to finally getting know the real her. I leave the house and told Dani and Donnie what happened at Dawn's apartment, and just like us, they cried and held onto me close. I sent them to bed and Jack came back and he looks at me as he gets close to me and he collapses to the floor crying as I hold him close knowing he needed a shoulder to cry on.

I never saw Jack upset, and this all happens. Jack tells me sobbing, "The first person to see me in over three hundred years…and she's gone! Now I'm all alone again!" I rub his shoulders and tell him, "Shh, shh, shh. It's all going to be okay. Do you want me to stay here, and help you out?" Jack shakes his head no, and he tells me, "I don't want to bother you." I smile and tell him, "Jack, I would do anyhting for Dawn. And I will do the same for you. You know, I finally get why Dawn loves you the way she does. You and her are the same. One minute, you're all alone, then the next, you have friends who love and care for you.

Jack, even if Dawn is gone, you still have us. And you still have Donnie. Don't forget, you are his father, and he has Dawn in him too. Jack, you are the only choice for Dawn, not just because your cute, but because you and her are meant to be. I'll be here to help you whenever you need it. Thanks to Dawn, I have my old home back, my dad has a far much better job, and I'll come visit over here as much as I can to help. Dawn would want someone to help you in your mourning, and that's exactly what I'll do."

Jack looks at me in awe and he smiles a little telling me, "Thanks, Valerie. I'm glad I have you as a friend. I'm going to head on to bed, why don't you go back home and sleep? I'll be fine here with the kids." I nod and tell him, "Okay, just remember, if you need anyhting let me know." He nods and I leave the apartment, hoping that Jack will get better from this, and hopefully Danny will too. He probably won't be the same person anymore.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Jazz got mom and dad out of jail, while I was sulking in my room and mourning for my sister's death. I can't believe this all happened! I didn't even try to have a normal life. For the rest of the week, I was only in mourning. Sam and Tucker are still mad at me, Jamie doesn't want to be anywhere near me, Dusk and the girls are starting to write a hate song, Donnie and Dani don't wan't to be around me. Heck, Jack and Valerie are staying clear away from me.

And the Masters' Blasters are now charging peopele a fee after they capture ghosts for their expenses. That's not how we did it! Heck, the Masters' Blasters are even pushing Valerie away from the action of capturing ghosts!

Sam came to visit me and she asks me, "Are you okay?" I shake my head no and tell her, "Sam, I can never be okay! Dawn is gone! I never realized she was so important until I lost her! I'm glad I lost my powers, but now I'm angry at myself for losing the one thing in this world that made ghost hunting fun!" Sam then tells me, "Obviously, you're not you anymore! You're just a normal kid, and a selfish one at that for forcing Dawn into the Portal!"

I get angry and tell her, "How the heck am I selfish?! I knew that Dawn wanted her powers gone! I don't want to endanger the people I care about the most!" Sam tells me, "Danny, don't you get it? Your powers gave you and Dawn to change things, a chance that no one else had! Heck, those powers gave Dawn a chance to finally find love and finding Jack! And I was thrilled to be helping you! But now, you're just a part of the crowd again and all of our friends hate you!"

I then ask her, "What's wrong with that?!" She answers me exclaiming, "Everything! You two and Jack got to fight ghosts after school while other kids fought acne, and you don't really seem to care about what you gave up!" I get annoyed and tell her, "Hey, I care! It's just I care about you, my friends and my family more!"

Sam tells me, "When you and Dawn had your powers, I knew that this town was protected frrom evil! Heck, this town was protected even further when we added Jack to our ranks! But now, who knows where we're headed? I'll always be your friend, Danny, and I'll always be there for you, but I can't live life with just sitting on the sidelines. I'm surprised you think you can, now that Dawn is gone! If Dawn was here, she would keep on fighting!"

That crossed the line and I yelled at her, "How would you know?! Do you know how hard it is for me to accept the fact that Dawn is gone from my life?! That everytime I look in the mirror, I see Dawn and her smiling face?! How I wish it was me instead of her who died?! I became a hero to protect her from every evil! The one thing in the world that gave me purpose and made my life worth living and its gone!" Sam looks at me shocked and she finally tells me before leaving with a small smile, "It's about time you let it all out."

Sam leaves and I am stuck with myself. I go down to the Portal and look into it and immediately start crying again as I whisper in pain and anguish, "I'm so sorry, Dawn. I'm so sorry." I'm missing my ghost powers now, too…Dawn would have told me, 'I told you so!' I start to laugh and I stay near the portal hoping and praying that somehow Dawn would come out to me and say, "Hey, sorry for scaring you! It was just a joke!"

I start crying again at this, but then I hear, "Now you know how I felt when I thought I was going to lose my sister at the lake." I look up and see Jack in his human form with a small smile on him and I ask him, "What are you doing here? Did you come to try and strangle me?" Jack shakes his head no as he tells me, "I came here wanting to know if you were okay. But I think I know the answer. It's been hard for me too. The fiance that I thought I would never get is dead. I thought I was going to end up alone again. But then I remembered, I have you all still here with me. Donnie reminds me too much of Dawn so I'm doing the best I can to take care of him. Dani is having a hard time as well.

And Valerie has been trying to help me get over it, but nothing works. Dawn may be gone, but she is never fully gone." I look at him and tell him with a small smile of my own, "Thanks. Let's get out of here for a bit." Jack nods and he helps me up and I notice Dawn's necklace is on him now. I guess he couldn't part with it.

We're now in the living room and we all hear on the news, "We interrupt this program, to bring you breaking news from the Universal Observatory!" Two men appear on the show as one of them says, "Earlier today, our stellar readings indicated that a massive asteroid is hurtling across the solar system." Then the other man says, "Where its trajectory will send it crashing directly into the Earth." We see on the TV a live picture of space and there is a big asteroid that has a skull like face on it coming to Earth.

Then the other man says, "If immediate action is not taken, our entire planet will be completely destroyed." Then the other man says, "We estimate that we have one week before impact." Then the other says, "The fate of the human race is at stake! One week, use it wisely." Then a simulation appears and it will destroy the Earth! Great! First I lose my powers, then I lose Dawn, and now this?! We're going to need a massive miracle to pull this off!

We didn't even notice that Dawn's necklace was glowing bright…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Please don't hate me because I killed Dawn! There's a reason why I did! So don't throw pitchforks at me or I'll get Cujo and Chronos to attack you! Now for the questions! How will the disasteroid be stopped? Does Vlad have a plan? Will Danny get his ghost powers back? Why is Dawn's necklace acting woky? And will our heroes save the world from the disasteroid?! Stay tuned in for the next chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!


	38. Chapter 38 Phantom Planet Part 2

Hello, fellow readers! As you all know due to summer vacation and my on-call job, I'll only be able to update whenever I can. This is it…Just one last chapter, and this story will be all over! I hope you all know what the last chapter is!

This chapter is now the last half of Phantom Planet! This one is going to be a fun one!

Now I'm pretty sure, that you've been reading my new story Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come.

**Bold text in song tells what happens during song.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart. I do not own the song, Believe in Me by Demi Lovato.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 38: Phantom Planet (Part 2)

Danny's POV:

About a day later, countries all over the world tried firing rockets into the asteroid now known as Disasteroid thinking it will be destroyed, but nothing works. The news reporter talking now proves it, "As news of the approaching asteroid which some are now calling the 'Disasteroid,' circulates around the globe, countries are combining their greatest technology to stop the oncoming threat. Sadly, it appears that our best may not be good enough."

Vlad then proposed an idea. He's teaming up with our family now to try and stop what's happening. In other words, his Masters' Blasters combined with the forces of my family's technology might work. Our lab is now on live television as dad and Masters' Blasters are now in space trying to destroy the disasteroid. Dani and Donnie are at Jack's apartment so Vlad can't get them. Jack, Valerie and Jazz are here with me to help. We had to tell mom and dad, that Dawn couldn't come today. We miss her so much.

Now we're officially live as a news reporter tells everyone through the camera, "I'm here ringside where a privately funded mission to stop the disasteroid is underway." I tell Jazz annoyed, "I can't believe I'm just sitting here at a computer console, when Jack, Valerie and I should be out there stopping this!" We all look at Vlad and he looks a bit too proud of himself as Jack quietly says, "And I really can't believe we have to do this with him!"

Jazz tells us, "We never would have been able to get this mission up and running so fast if he hadn't paid for everything. So until the world has been saved, chill!" The news reporter comes over to me and asks me, "How's it going, young man?" I tell the new reporter nervously, "My dad, Jack Fenton, is piloting our new, I mean Vlad's new Fenton Rocket, and he's on his way to destroy the Disasteroid with the Masters' Blasters." The news reporter talks to Vlad and he's eating it up hoping that the Masters' Blasters action figures will sell.

It's time for dad to fire the charges hoping that the disasteroid could be destroyed, and when he does, it's destroyed! We all cheered, but something was wrong. It was the wrong one! But that's impossible! Mom then says in fear, "That…that was our last chance!" She, Jazz, the news reporter and the camera man leave which leaves Jack, Valerie and Vlad with me. Dawn would have figured out another way to stop the disasteroid. Vlad tells us, "Whoops, it looks like I set the wrong coordinates! Silly me! You know how bad I can be with computers! It looks like your father has failed once again, Daniel. And at a time when the world needs heroes the most!"

I get angry and tell him, "At least he tried, Vlad! What have you done except send others to do your work for you?!" Valerie gets angry and says, "Yeah, like me!" Vlad then answers, "And where are you, Danny Phantom?! It looks like my plan to shame you, Dawn and Jack into hiding was even more effective than I could have hoped! Even Dawn hasn't been seen for days!" Jack, Valerie and I growled angrily as I was about to tell him something but a news reporter on TV comes on as she says, "I'm just getting word that the scientists now know the disasteroid originated from the Rings of Saturn about a week ago."

I then realized it all as mine, Valerie's and Jack's anger grows as I tell Vlad, "Saturn, your satellite exploding, that's what moved the disasteroid! You're the one who caused this catastrophe!" Vlad then turns into Vlad Plasmius, as he says, "Defeating you three was just the first act of my show, so get ready for Act 2!" Valerie gets angry as she tells him, "Who cares, VLad?! Because of you, Dawn is dead!" Vlad looks shocked as he asks, "Dead? What do you mean, Dawn Fenton is dead?!"

Jack tells Vlad, "When Danny got rid of his powers, Dawn disintegrated in the Portal. She's gone Vlad, never to come back…" Valerie is trying to cheer him up, and Vlad leaves us. As Vlad left, I noticed Dawn's necklace was glowing around Jack's neck. It's almost like Dawn is watching over us…

* * *

Jack's POV:

The next day, Vlad is holding a press conference about the disasteroid. Dusk, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Donnie, the Charm's girls and Jamie forgave Danny about what happened to Dawn, but their still sore about it. Dani and Donnie are staying home in case Vlad tries something. We even told the Guardians what happened, and their upset that it happened as well. People of the world are here wanting to see what Vlad has to say. As we stand in the crowd, Sam asks me, "Tell me again, why are we here?" Blythe asks, "Yeah, we hate this guy!" Then Jodi asks, "Yeah, he ruined nature with Vortex!"

Danny tells us, "We have to see what Vlad's up to. He says that he has news that will impact the entire world." Then Sarah says, "Then why do I have a bad feeling it's going to be bad?" And Arianna says, "I don't know, but it must not really be good." Jamie then asks, "I hope its something that can stop the disasteroid. I can't believe that Pitch hasn't come out of hiding!" Jack tells Jamie, "Maybe its because he already knows, and doesn't want to fight knowing that it doesn't matter anymore."

Vlad appears along with the Masters' Blasters on the podium as he declares to everyone, "Citizens of the Earth, I have news that will impact the entire world! Though every attempt to destroying the disasteroid has failed, I come to you today, offering an alternative solution! One I think you will find most surprising!" Vlad…jumps into the air and flies over everyone?! He then turns into Vlad Plasmius and we're all shocked at this! This is so not good! Masters' Blasters try to hit him but Vlad makes his clones as they attack them knocking them back.

The clones form back into one and Vlad flies to the front and he tells everyone, "Yes, though I use my human half to walk among you, it's obvious I am a far superior creature!" A news reporter then asks, "Who are you?!" Then Vlad answers, "Though the world has come to know me as Vlad Masters, billionaire mayor of Amity Park, I prefer you call me by my chosen slightly more evil name, Vlad Plasmius!" We all look at Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and they are shocked that their best friend was a ghost!

Vlad then tells the world, "I have a proposition for you all. The nations of the world must agree unanimously, to pay me five hundred billion dollars and make me absolute ruler. In return, I shall use my ghost powers to turn it intangible. It's your choice, world. Be destroyed or be saved and ruled by me. I eagerly await your decision." Vlad disappears while laughing evilly. Jazz asks Danny, "What happens now?" Danny answers, "Either we change the name of the Earth to Vladsylvania or I somehow figure a way out of this mess."

Danny looks at Dawn's necklace that I'm wearing and I ask him, "Danny, what are you looking at?" Danny tells me, "I don't know why, but something's been bugging me. I'll tell you and the others when I get the chance." Okay, I'm confused.

In the next two days, the nations of the world unanimously agreed for Vlad's plan even if it meant for Vlad to rule the world. Valerie, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dusk, the Charm's band, Jamie, Dani, Donnie and I are at home watching through the TVs to see if Vlad's plan works. When Vlad gets to the disasteroid, he isn't able to touch it! Valerie then tells us, "When I was busy hunting you guys, I did a lot of researching into ghosts. I think that stuff coating the disasteroid is Ectoranium. Which means, ghosts can't touch it at all, or else they'll get hurt."

The Fenton Rocket is heading back to Earth, as we figured out that Vlad can never return since he revealed his ghost half. And judging by Mr. Fenton's face since he was riding with Vlad, he knows what Vlad truly feels about him ever since he became half-ghost. And now Mr. Fenton hates him. Vlad is still in space as Tucker exclaims in fear, "What are we going to do now?!" Danny then tells everyone with a brave face, "What if we didn't make the asteroid intangible, but instead, we make the whole Earth intangible?!"

Dusk exclaims, "The whole Earth intangible?! That's insane!" I then tell Danny, "You'll need a bazillion ghosts to do that!" Danny brings out the Infi-map saying, "Behold, the addresses of a bazillion ghosts!" Sam then tells Danny happily, "Now that's the Danny I know! So much for sitting on the sidelines, huh?" Tucker then asks, "But how do we get into the Ghost Zone? Your Portal's ruined, and we're never gonna get anywhere near Vlad's place now that everyone knows who he really is!"

Danny then tells us, "I've got that covered, but first, there's something I've been trying to figure out." Danny comes up to me and takes Dawn's necklace from me as he says, "I have a theory about what happened to Dawn. Back in the portal, there would have been something else besides the necklace. Blood, hair or anything belonging to Dawn, but there wasn't. In other words, I don't think Dawn is dead." We all gasp in shock at this.

Danny then looks at me and tells me, "Jack, you made the necklace out of your ice magic, right? If anyone tried to take the necklace when Dawn is wearing it, they would be blown back, right? What if the necklace sealed Dawn inside of itself? If the necklace can protect Dawn from someone trying to touch it, then don't you think the necklace can protect Dawn by sealing her away?"

I look at Danny shocked as I say to him, "Maybe. I'll try, but if she's not in there, I don't know what I'm going to do." I take hold of the necklace and force my powers into it as I whisper, "Dawn, if you can hear me, please come out…We all need you, Danny needs you, Donnie needs you…I need you…" The necklace then glows supernova bright all over the place and the necklace floats away from us and it glows brighter as a body starts to materialize out if it. When the light faded, we all looked up in shock as we saw the person we thought was gone forever: It was Dawn! Dawn's okay! Dawn's body floats to the floor and her human body stops to the floor as we all gather around her and we wait for some sign for her to be alright.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Ah, man! Why is it so dark?! Am I dead? I open my eyes expecting heaven, but I didn't expect seeing my friends, siblings, my kid and niece, fiancé looking at me…WAIT! Best friends, fiancé, siblings, my kid and niece?! I sit up and Donnie hugs me so fast and he says, "Mom!" I hug him back and I can hear everyone rejoice as they cry in pure happiness and they all take turns hugging me. Jack brings me to him and swings me around clearly very happy as he tells me, "I missed you so much! We missed you!" I laugh and ask everyone, "What's going on here?"

Everyone then tells me what happened after I disappeared, but I already knew and I exclaim, "Why didn't you get me out sooner?! I tried to contact you guys!" Dusk asks confused, "What do you mean?" I tell them, "Back in the portal, I thought I was disintegrating and dying, but then my necklace glowed and it sealed me away. While I was in there, Man in the Moon helped me recover. When news of the disasteroid came, Man in the Moon and I had to do something. So we teleported to the Ghost Zone and told everyone what was happening. All of the ghosts were scared as heck! But when I saw the disasteroid was made out of Ectoranium, knew there was no way it could go intangible if anyone dared to try it.

But then I figured, what about the Earth instead of the disasteroid? Man in the Moon and I told the Ghosts of what would happen if we didn't do something. And that since our world is the flip side to the Ghost Zone, it would be destroyed along with them. Which is why I formed a truce with the Ghosts. If they help us save our world, then theirs will be saved and spared and they can fight us as much as they want for a week since the Masters' Blasters has been catching them. When we got back to the necklace, I've been trying to contact you guys by making the necklace glow. When Jack set me free, we can now put the plan into motion."

Danny then tells me, "That's great! But I don't have my powers." I put my hand on his shoulder as I tell him, "Danny, don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I wanted to keep my powers and keep fighting no matter what. I'm not mad at you." Danny smiles and he asks me, "You know how to get my powers back, don't you?" I nod as we all head to my room and I hold an ectogun and scanner. I then tell Danny, "I was worried that one day your powers would be gone, so I came up with this. I shoot you, and once this scanner hits 50%, I stop the gun and you'll be back to half-ghost in no time."

Danny nods as I then tell everyone, "Oh, one more thing! You all might want to plug your ears. This blast might hurt him." Danny squeaks in fear, "MIGHT?!" I tell him, "Just call it, sweet revenge for making me go into the Portal!" I fire and Danny starts screaming in pain and everyone plugs their ears. I look at the gun and it's increasing to 10%...20%...30%...40%...45%. Almost there! As soon as it hits 50%, I turn off the gun and catch Danny. We all gather around him, and I ask him, "Danny, can you transform?" Danny looks up at me and the next thing we all know, Danny turned into his ghost form as Danny tells me smugly, "Does that answer your question?"

Sam then hugs Danny tight as she tells him, "Glad to have you back, Danny!" Danny smiles and tells her, "Glad to be back." Valerie then says, "Now all we have to do is have all of the world listen and let their true ghost heroes help them." I then tell everyone, "We better call a press conference right now, before it's too late. Tucker, can you create a presentation for how we're going to do this?" Tucker nods, and we put our plan into action.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We're now at City Hall as Dawn, Jack, Donnie, Dani and I are on stage as I tell everyone, "Hello, people of the world! We have a plan that could save us all from the disasteroid!" Then Dawn tells everyone, "And this plan is absolutely free and no charge! How great is that?!" Someone in the crowd asks, "If ghosts can't touch the disasteroid, then how are you all gonna stop it?!" Jack steps up and tells everyone, "Because we're not going to turn the disasteroid intangible, we're going to turn the Earth intangible!"

Everyone gasps as we let Tucker come up as he shows everyone his presentation of our plan and he tells everyone, "Ahem, ladies, gentlemen, my favorite lady, Dusk, various nations of the world, my name is Tucker Foley, and I am a techno geek, and proud of it. The new plan to save our Earth is very simple. With a strong enough ghostly power source, and a big enough transfer device, we can send the ghost's intangibility to go over the entire planet. This way the disasteroid will pass harmlessly through it."

I then ask everyone, "That's the plan, who's with us?!" And slowly, one by one everyone claps including our mom and dad and they all cheer with loud applause. I smile at this, and so do Dawn, Jack, Donnie and Dani as Dawn tells me, "See, I told you they would listen."

And with that, we are now in Antarctica where our base of operations is at. The tower where the controls are have been made, and we have gotten help from everyone all over the globe. From Antarctica, we gave everyone a speech and orders for specific people to do. I tell everyone, "Tucker Foley, will lead the construction team and building the transfer device." Then Dawn tells everyone, "While Jack and Maddie Fenton's team, will spread the transfer cables across the globe."

Then Jack tells everyone, "Thanks to a special group of magical and mythical friends I know, called the Guardians, which I'm also a member of, will be helping them as well." Then I tell everyone, "If we all come together," Then Dawn tells everyone, "Not as separate nations," Then Jack tells everyone, "But as one world," Then Dawn, Dani, Donnie, Jack and I say together, "We can do this!"

And with that, the tower is made and the transfer cables are all over the world. Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Dusk, Dani, Donnie, Dawn, Jamie, Valerie, Jack, the Charm's girls and I are outside looking over last minute things while everyone else is outside. The Guardians are inside the tower as well as they wave at us cheering us on. Baby Tooth is with us as well. Sam tells me, "Not bad, huh? Now all we need is the massive ghost power source!" Dawn tells Sam, "No worries about that. I contacted the ghosts and told them to meet us at the portal when we get in the Ghost Zone."

Sam nods and she asks us, "You sure we can't come with you guys?" I tell her, "No, after all, the ghosts are on our side only for this moment until the Earth gets saved." Dawn then asks Jazz and Sam, "By the way, where do mom and dad think their kids and Jack are at right now?" Jazz answers, "With them. I redressed the Tuckbot 9000 and the Gothbot to make them look and act like you and Danny. They think Jack is with his family. They'll never notice the difference."

Dani, Donnie, Dawn, Jack and I are almost ready to go when Jazz hugs Dawn, Jack and I as she tells us, "See you back soon, guys. And thanks. I wished that I was a part of this from the beginning, but you three have given me hope. But I think you taught me and gave me something greater: Finally understanding that your destinies are intertwined with each other. Come back safe."

Dusk and the Charm's girls hug Dawn tight as they tell her, "Come back and save the world, because we got a concert to do!" Dawn nods as she hugs her friends tight. Jamie runs up and hugs Jack and Dawn as he tells them, "This has been the greatest adventure of my life. I believe in you guys. So go out there, get the ghosts and save the world!" They nod and hug Jamie, as Jack tells him, "No worries, kiddo. As soon as we save the world, we'll all have one big epic snowball fight!" Jamie smiles and Dawn tells him, "Yeah, and maybe if you're lucky, you can be on my team."

Jamie leaves and wishes Dani and Donnie luck like everyone else. Valerie comes up to Dawn, Jack and I as she tells us, "Come back safe. Once this blows all over, we'll all have fun." Dawn tells her, "Valerie, despite all of the bad things that have happened to you because of us, I would never change our friendship. You're one of the greatest friends, I've ever had, and you always will be." Valerir nods and she hugs Dawn and I tight.

So now the only people left are Dani, Donnie, Jack, Dawn, Sam and I. But the others let Sam and I have a moment before we leave. Sam gives me the ring that I gave her earlier when I was dating Valerie, and the ring says, 'Wes,' when Sam tells me, "It's... the ring you were going to give Valerie. You asked me to hold it, remember?" She turns the ring around where it now says, 'Sam,' and she tells me, "Something tells me it was really meant for me. Take it with you, but promise to bring it back. If you promise, then... then I know I'll see you again."

I then realize what this means, as I tell her, "When we make it through this, uh, I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Sam then tells me, "I think I'd be willing to listen. And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride that we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not. One. Bit." I was about to tell her something until she kisses me on the cheek. I gently grab her shin, and the next thing I knew, I kissd her. I had no idea the love I could feel from a kiss. I wonder if this is how Dawn and Jack feel when they kiss.

Sam and I let go as we smile at each other and I tell her, "Wow. Remind me to save the world more often." Sam tells me with a smile and she giggles a bit, "Go." I fly to get to the others and Dawn tells me, "Good job, Danny. It's about time. Now you and Sam can officially be Dani's mom and dad." Donnie then says, "Well, what are we waiting for?! An invitation?!" Dani then says, "Lets get our massive ghost power source, and save the world!" I nod as I see Sam wave to us and we wave back and Sam runs into the tower.

The ghost portal comes out and we fly inside of it and when we did, the ghosts were waiting like Dawn said they would. Dawn then tells everyone, "Alright, ya'll! Let's do this!" All of the ghosts cheer and we all get ready to come out.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

The disasteroid is coming and Danny and Dawn haven't come back yet! Where are they?! We're all waiting in the tower as Dad tells mom and I, "Listen, I just want you all to know that…I love you and I'm so proud of each and every one of youfor trying your best." I tell Dad, "We love you too, dad." Then mom tells us, "At least we're all together."

Not really! I start crying and mom notices as I tell her and dad, "Mom, dad, there's something you need to know." I look at the robots replacing Danny and Dawn as mom notices and takes off the hair for both robots as says in shock and fear, "Robots?! Where's Danny and Dawn?! Jasmine, where are your siblings?!" I look out the window and mom and dad to as they now realize that with great fear, their two youngest children and Jack were out there saving us.

All of a sudden, Danny, Dawn, Jack, Donnie and Dani appeared with all of the ghosts of the Ghost Zone! They did it! They all quickly grab onto the tower and latch on, and everyone in the tower gets to the controls. Valerie is helping me and all of the ghosts including our heroes are filling the tower with ecto-energy. And just like that, they did it! They made the whole Earth intangible! And now we're waiting for the disasteroid to pass through the Earth. And after what seemed like hours, the disasteroid finally passes through the Earth and the Earth is back to tangible mode! They did it! They really did it! We're all saved!

We all hug each other in happiness and run out as Sam, Tucker, Dusk, Jamie, Valerie, the Charm's girls' and I hug Dani, Donnie, Jack, Dawn and Danny like crazy!Sam told our heroes, "That was awesome!" I then tell my dear siblings and Jack, "Nice job little siblings and fiance to one of them, or should I say, heroes?" Skulker then tells Jack, Danny and Dawn, "Don't get too mushy on us ghost children! Remember, I'll never stop huting you. And now that the five of you have saved your world, you five are far much more valuable."

All of the ghosts leave for the Ghost Zone as dad then tells Dawn, Danny and Jack a little annoyed, "Nice job, Danny, Dawn and Jack!" But then he tells them kindly, "Or should we say, Danny, Dawn and Jack?" Mom comes up and asks all three of them as she smiles, "Isn't there something you wanna tell us?" I tell my siblings and Jack, "It's okay, you guys. They know. It's time."

Danny, Dawn and Jack look at mom and dad as they smiled at them. Before they could trnasform, Dawn calls out Donnie and Dani with a smile that are a bit away, afraid mom and dad would capture them, "Danielle, Donald! Come and meet your Grandparents! It's time." Dani and Donnie smile and they laugh with Dani latching on Danny and Donnie latching onto Jack and Dawn. And with a flash, Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom became Danny Fenton and Dawn Fenton. Dani Phantom and Donnie Frost became Dani Fenton and Donnie Overland. And finally Jack Frost, became Jackson Overland. The whole world saw their transformations, and everyone around us cheers at their heroes and saviors. I'm officially proud of my siblings!

Mom and dad hug Danny, Dawn and Jack so tight now finally knowing that their children are heroes of Amity Park and now the world.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

About a day after we saved the world, Jack, Danny, Dani, Donnie and I along with our friends decided to tell our parents everything. We told them how Danny and I became half-ghosts, what happened during all of our adventures, the mayor/ghost invasion fiasco, and mine and Danny's time in ghost jail, what happened when Control Freak was around, the Youngblood/Ember fiasco, Pariah Dark, our alternate future selves, the adventures where we had to fight Vlad, we told them about how Dani and Donnie were created, our summer vacation, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Vortex, Frostbite. We told them every single detail. Good thing I wrote my Battle Journals. Those helped mom and dad out plenty.

We even told them about Jack and the other Guardians. Dad was happy to prove to mom Santa was real. North answered all of mom's questions like how North gets through a chimney, and flying. Mom was definetly surprised and she started believeing in them like we all did. We even told them about what happened with our big battle with Pitch that Easter last year. Mom and dad hugged Danny and I so tight, I thought they broke our spines! I even told them how I met Jack. Mom gushed about this at love at first sight.

Jack even told them how he died. They were glad to know their daughter was dating a good man. But then we told them that Jack and I were engaged. They were ecstatic! Good thing I told them Jack and I would get married after we finished school. And we told them about me turning immortal when my birthday comes up. They were a little sad, but then they became happy when they realized I'd get to be with Jack for a long time. And that was all I needed to hear. Mom and dad were so happy and glad that not only do they have grandkids – even if Vlad did create them – but they were also happy that their youngest daughter found someone that would be with her for all eternity.

We even told all of Amity Park about some of the bad things that happened here that have finally come into light. Everyone understood that some of the bad things that happened here in Amity Park were all misunderstandings. The whole world even knows of the Guardians and Dusk now, and they are filled to the brim with power, but Pitch? Not so much!

When mine and Danny's birthday came, I turned immortal. Luckily, I can still go ghost and turn back to human. Man in the Moon told us that even though I'm immortal, I can switch between human and ghost to help children and the world. But Man in the Moon, gave us all a bigger surprise. Because of all we've done, not only am I becoming immortal, but so will Danny, Dani, Donnie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, even Valerie when they turn sixteen. But for Jazz, Dani, Danny and Donnie, they have already become immortal. We all cheered at this.

Man in the Moon even told my parents, that when the time is right, they will receive a gift too. The day after mine and Danny's birthday, Tucker became the Youngest Mayor of Amith Park, where we're all at City Hall. There's a statue covered in a sheet as Tucker in his new mayor garb along with Dusk walk up on the stage and he tells everyone all over the world and here, "Citizens of Amity Park and of the world, as the youngest mayor of Amity Park history, it's my great honor to present this commemorative statue honoring the heroes who bravely saved us all: Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom, Dani Phantom, Donnie Frost and Jack Frost."

Tucker pulls away the tarp showing a stone statue of Danny, Jack, Dani, Donnie and I in ghost form holding the Earth in one hand each. Tucker continues talking as he says, "An exact duplicate of this statue stands proudly in the capital of every nation of the world. And each ill stand for as long as we have our world, because thanks to Danny and Dawn Phantom and Jack Frost, Dani Phantom and Donnie Frost, we still have one! In the future, once Dawn and Jack finish school, they will both be married which will make Dawn Phantom/Fenton become Dawn Frost/Overland."

Mom and dad clap for this along to Jack and I as we watch this proudly with Dani and Donnie by our sides. I tell Jack, "I never expected this, did you?" Jack shakes his head teliing me, "No, I didn't. Having the girl of my dreams in my arms, my own kid starig at a statue of us in awe, and me being believed in throughout the whole world? Never saw it coming!" I giggle as Jack tells me, "I love you, babe." I smile and tell him now that I have my necklace back on, "I love you, too. I can't wait for the wedding." Jack and I kiss and everyone arounds us claps for us for a happy marriage. But where's Danny and Sam?

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam and I are watching all of this unfold from a hill as sam tells me, "I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony!" I tell her, "Well, you know me, I kind of like sitting on the sidelines sometimes." She then asks me, "And your folks are cool with knowing your secret identities?" I answer her, "Yeah, the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, and its time for new beginnings. My dad even says he wants us to team up with him now. He says we can be his sidekicks." Sam then tells me, "You guys are big stars now, probably the biggest in the world."

She continues saying, "You'll probably get pretty busy. And I probably won't see much of you anymore." I smile and tell her putting the class ring on her ring finger, "I wouldn't count on that. Sam, Dawn, Jack and I could never have done any of this without you. And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that whatever it is, your there to share it with me." Sam tells me as she cries in joy, "I will be. I just have to warn you, I'm no pushover you know.I still have my own way of doing things." I tell her with a smile, "That's what I'm counting on."

Her and I kiss underneath the tree then we get up and I as I transform to my ghost form, I ask her, "What do you say? Wanna go for a ride? See where the future takes us?" Sam tells me as I pick her up brodal style, "Why not?" I then take off in the air and fly near the statue as everyone form below waves including Dawn, Jack, my parents, Dani, Donnie and all of our friends as Sam talks about the statue, "Cool statue. Personally, I would've used recycled materials, but, you know, that's just me."

We fly off into the air and Sam and I just had a little fun with just being together. A little later, all teens and kids of Amity Park were invited to Teen Hangout, where the Charm's band will perform again, Dawn is on stage as tells everyone, "Good evening, teens and kids! How are you all tonight?!" Everyone cheers as dawn tells everyone, "All right, ya'll listen up! We got a great show for you tonight! Now that you all know who me, my brother, my fiance and the kids are, now we can truly party and we won't have to hold anything back!"

Everyone cheers as all Charm's members are up on stage and Dawn tells everyone in the microphone, "This song is called Believe in Me. When I first got my powers, I was scared of them. And before I got my powers, I was all alone. Sure I had Sam and Tucker, but they just weren't enough. This song is for all of those who aren't able to believe in themselves, like I was. But after gaining my powers all the way up to now, I finally believe in me. Enjoy!"

"Believe In Me"

Verse 1

Dawn:

I'm losing myself

Trying to compete

With everyone else

Instead of just being me

Don't know where to turn

I've been stuck in this routine

I need to change my ways

Instead of always being weak

Chorus:

Dawn:

I don't wanna be afraid

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, I just wanna believe in me

La la la la la la la la

Verse 2:

Dawn:

The mirror can lie

Doesn't show you what's inside

And it, it can tell you you're full of life

It's amazing what you can hide

Just by putting on a smile

(CHORUS)

Verse 3:  
Dawn:

I'm quickly finding out

I'm not about to break down

Not today

I guess I always knew

That I had all the strength to make it through

CHORUS:

Dawn:

Not gonna be afraid

I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, now, now I believe in me

Now I believe in me

Everyone cheers and the night continued perfectly. This is the greatest night of our lives! Now that everyone knows, we are safe to live our lives. Now all we have to do is wait for the wedding! I can't wait and neither can Dawn, Jack and the rest of us!

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! There will be no questions, because I hope you're all hearing Wedding Bells! Next up, the final chapter is Jack and Dawn's wedding! Please review this chapter!


	39. Chapter 39 The Big Day and The End

Welcome readers, followers and favoriters to the final chapter of The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins!

Now, I've heard a rumor going around about a live action Danny Phantom film and a rumor about Danny Phantom being renewed next year. I know that some of you might be hoping for a sequel or a series of oneshots. But the thing is, I will NOT make a sequel or a series of oneshots! I don't know if when they renew Danny Phantom, if its going to be new episodes or not. So as I said earlier, there is NO sequel. I might if they are new episodes, or I might not.

Thank you so much for reading my story, Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior, and taking the time to read it! I really appreciate the reviews and the views, so read more chapters of the story when they come. Also, thank you for reading this story as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC's which I will let you know in each and every chapter. Which there will be six OC's in this including Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. You'll find out who the others are in this chapter. And also there will be inventions that Dawn makes in the story, so the ideas are mine. And the powers that the six OC's have belong to Avatar: the last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. So all bending arts go to the creators of both shows. Dusk Yami's name is changed to Dusk Black.

Continuing with the Disclaimer, Mrs. Bennett will be considered an OC with a name I gave her, which she will also be known as Melissa Bennett. I assume that Jamie and Sophie's parents are divorced, so Jamie's father will also be OC for only being mentioned, but not be in the story. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart. I do not own the song A Thousand Years (Glee Version) by Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman.

* * *

The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins

Chapter 39: The Big Day and The End

Dawn's POV:

It's been a year and a half since the whole world found out about mine, Danny's and Jack's secret identities as heroes. Sam, Tucker and Valerie gained their immortality at age sixteen. After the world found out, big changes began to happen. The first of which were my Battle Journals. With some suggestion on Jazz's part, I published mine and Danny's adventures of ghost hunting beginning when we got our powers all the way up until the world found out. And with a few months, not only did it get on the Best-Sellers List, but everyone in the whole world has them.

The first book is called Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom. This book starts with how we got out powers all the way up till we defeated Freakshow for the first time. The second book is called Phantoms Meet Guardians. This book shows everything that happened from Jack's beginning like a prologue, all the way up to when we defeated Pitch and Jack and the Guardians left through the sleigh. We had to get everyone's Point of View for the story. The final book is being worked on called, The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins. Which starts our adventures from the day Jack came back and became a part of our lives all the way up to when we saved the world from the disasteroid. As soon as the wedding is done, it will be added the third book ending it.

The books are loved by everyone all over the world! Dash and the jocks became pals with Danny when they realized how cool Danny is. The cheerleaders respect me now, heck even Paulina does! But she still calls me Fairy-tale girl, even thought the whole world knows they're all real. Mr. Lancer gave Danny plenty of time to do his studies since we've been ghosthunting, that's why Danny was able to graduate!

I bet your wondering what happened to our friends? Well, Dusk and Tucker are soon getting married. Tucker became a helper to the Spirit of Thanksgiving. He just can't stop eating meat! Dusk on the other hand gained a massive upgrade with her powers. Man in the Moon decided enough was enough, so he took away all of Pitch's powers and gave them to Dusk. Dusk figured out a way to use her black sand powers for good. All she had to do was sprinkle a bit of black sand onto a dream, and it turns into a nightmare, but adding her own sand to the mix, which was silver sand, the nightmare disappears showing that the kid conquered their fear in a dream, thus giving the kid courage.

Pitch begged to have his powers back, but Man in the Moon punished Pitch by letting him die in peace. So now, Dusk is the new Boogeyman, or should I say Boogeywoman? When the Guardians realized Dusk wasn't a threat they deemed her worthy of being a Guardian. So Dusk is a new Guardian, and she's super excited!

Jazz is spending her immortality helping Cupid and Emma out, so now Jazz is an apprentice of love! Jazz decided to give up on Yale. She was too smart to get in. So she's learning all she can from the books in North's library when she visits. Valerie has grown up a lot since she has been ghost-hunting when we can't. Valerie is now officially a helper with Easter Bunny. Valerie told me that she really loved Easter when she was a kid. So Bunny gladly took her under his paw and showed her how things were run in the Warren. Something tells me that the both of them might get together. AKA Jazz told me.

Jamie, Sophie and the others are growing up, and they are going to start the seventh grade in September. Mom and dad? They've been doing well. They've been helping us with ghost-fighting as well. Man in the Moon then gave them their gift: They are now immortal. So now, Dad will be helping North since he's a big fan of Christmas, and mom is helping Cupid. They were happy about this so they can be with their kids for a long time. The truth is, we all didn't mind it, really.

Dash and Kwan gave up on trying to get Dusk and I. Paulina gave up on trying to get Danny and Jack to fall for her, so now she's dating Gregor, aka Elliot.

Now I think you all want to know what happened with Dani, Danny and Sam? Dani is in school with Donnie since they never got a proper education, and Dani loving her new life with Danny and Sam. Sam is now an apprentice to Mother Nature, helping her out with whether disasters should happen or not, and making nature beautiful. Sam even has her own nature powers. My brother, Danny is doing excellent work as a hero and finally being respected. Danny and I get called onto talk shows and a lot of celebrities try to get us with them, but we always told the we're taken!

Danny is actually working with the Spirit of Halloween right now, and no, it's not Fright Knight! Danny loves being a part of it and having fun scaring people! Danny and Sam have still been seeing each other and dating, they haven't thought about tying the knot yet, but who knows? Dani is just happy she can truly be with her family. Especially since Vlad is still in space.

The Guys in White tried to capture us, but the President loves us ghost heroes, so he cut off the funding for the Guys in White, and all member of the organization were fired!

Now, I guess you all want to finally know about Donnie, Jack and I? As I said before, Donnie is going to school with Dani. Once Donnie is done with elementary school and middle school, Jack and I decided to homeschool him. After all, Donnie is a Prince of Winter! Jack has been teaching me how he does Winter, so I can be ready to help him out, the same with Donnie. I've been performing around the world when I can with my girls and music. Jack has been helping out the Guardians when he can.

Jack and I have been so busy planning our wedding. We decided the wedding would take place at Mother Nature's home. …Which is where we're at right now. That's right. Today is the wedding for Jack and I! The whole ceremony is littered with flowers, green trees and our guests. All of our friends and family are here, including spirits, the Guardians and the ghosts that wanted to see the wedding take place.

All of the guests have arrived and I'm waiting in a room in a tree with my wedding dress on and accessories. My bridesmaids and maid of honor are with me as well, along with the flower girls. Jack and I had a hard time deciding who would be the ring boy and flower girl, so we made Dani and Sophie both flower girls and Donnie and Jamie ring boys. Donnie holds my wedding ring, while Jamie holds Jack's wedding ring. As for my maid of honor, Jack and I made Sam my maid of honor. She was with me through everything, she deserves it. Sam is even going to wear white! My bridesmaids are Jazz, Valerie, Dusk, Jodi, Arianna, Sarah and Blythe.

Can I be honest with you all? I'm scared and worried of this wedding. What if Jack says no? What if he doesn't want to marry me? I'm so nervous! But, I love Jack. We've been through so much together. If I can handle all of the adventures that we've gone through, then I think I can handle a wedding. Little did I know, Jack was thinking the same thing…

* * *

Jack's POV:

I'm in my own room nervous as hell! I never thought that in all my lives that I would be married! I'm worried that Dawn will change her mind about the wedding. I'm worried something will go horribly wrong! But I can't stop now! I take a deep breath and I'm trying to be strong. Danny is my best man. Tucker, Dash, Kwan and a few other guys from school are the groomsmen. I take a deep breath and let it out.

I remember the first day we met. The first person ever to see me, and it had to be a beautiful girl. When I first met her, I only expected her and I to be friends. I didn't know that we would be a couple, and then getting married! But I love Dawn more than life itself. As long as she's here by my side, nothing will ever try to breaks us apart. I then got the word that everyone is here and its time for the wedding to begin.

* * *

No One's POV:

All of the guests are seated and both prime ministers are ready to bless this beautiful couple. Clockwork, the ghost of time and Mother Nature are at the podium waiting for the young couple to enter. Man in the Moon is there as well in his human form smiling as the young winter spirit and his now immortal bride will be joined together in holy matrimony. And with the rings of the bells, the wedding begins. Everyone stands up to see the groom, best man and groomsmen appear. Then the bridesmaids and maid of honor appear.

Mother Nature smiles at Jackson Overland Frost, glad and happy he has found someone that would be there for him. Then the ring bearers appear, then the flower girls drop the flower petals and they stand by the ring bearers.

Then finally, the bride, Dawn Fenton appears with her Father, Jack Fenton. Jack, the groom, smiles big as he sees his beautiful wife in her wedding dress. Dawn Fenton is wearing a floor length white wedding dress that has light blue snowflakes at the bottom, a shoulder length veil, white heels, and she's wearing her ice bracelet, ice heart necklace, snowflake earrings, and her ice crown. Dawn's snowflake ring will be her wedding ring. Dawn's bouquet is full of Frost Flowers to let her beloved know that she will always love him. Jack is wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie and a Frost Flower in his coat pocket.

Dawn and her father are at the podium as Clockwork asks Dawn's father, "Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" Dawn's father answers, "Her mother and I do." Her father lets her go as Dawn and Jack are now in the middle of the podium as Dawn and Jack face each other. Both are smiling big, excited and nervous for their wedding day.

Dawn's father took a seat next to his wife as Clockwork then tells everyone as they sat down, "Dawn Aurora Fenton and Jackson Overland Frost, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

Then Mother Nature does the readings, "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips.

Dawn Aurora Fenton and Jackson Overland Frost, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home."

Mother Nature and Clockwork smile as Clockwork then tells everyone, "The bride and groom would like to say their vows to each other. The first will be Jackson."

Jackson takes a deep breath and lets it go as he tells his beautiful bride, "Dawn, I always thought that a day like this would never come. The first day we met, I only expected us to be friends. But later on, not only did we become a couple, but now we're here about to be husband and wife. Out of all of the girls I've seen in over 300 years of my existence, you are the only one that is more beautiful than any other, in ghost form and humans form. I always thought that I would end up alone, but thanks to you, your friends and your family, I'm never alone.

I, Jackson Overland Frost, promise you, Dawn Aurora Fenton, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

Dawn is tearing up at these words as Mother Nature asks Dawn, "Dawn, please say your vows." Dawn smiles as she tells Jack, "You really are too romantic for your own good, Jack. That first day we met, I knew my destiny would change. I just didn't know how. After that fateful battle on Easter, I thought I would never see you again, but then you appeared outside my bedroom window and I was so happy to see you again. And with the adventures that we went through along with finding out I am your soul mate, I was so happy. You came and saved me from Prince Aragon, and I knew that the ring you gave me was really an engagement ring and you wanted to surprise me.

I always thought I'd end up alone, too. Jack, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. You gave me hope when I was in doubt, you showed me love, but most importantly, you gave me a reason to keep on living. I Dawn Aurora Fenton, take you Jackson Overland Frost to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Jack is tearing up at these words, as everyone smiles, oohs and aws at the vows being exchanged, and now comes the rings. Jackson grabs the snowflake ring for Dawn and puts it on her ring finger, and he tells her, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Then Dawn grabs the ice ring for Jack that she made and puts it on his finger telling him, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Clockwork then tells everyone and the bride and groom as soon as the rings are put on, "You have for each other special rings – symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you husband and wife."

Then Mother Nature tells Dawn and Jack, "And now, Dawn Aurora Fenton and Jackson Overland Frost, it is time to light your candles." Both Dawn and Jack each have a lit candle. The both of them together light a larger unity candle and they decide to leave them it as Clockwork then tells everyone including Dawn and Jack, "On this day you make a new light together, symbolizing the two becoming one. May you also continue to recognize that separateness from which your relationship has sprung. May the lights of your own special lives continue to feed the new flame of love which will fuel your future together - through all its hopes and disappointments, its successes and failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows - a future filled with the warmth and love of the flame you share today."

Mother Nature asks Jack, "Do you Jackson Overland Frost, take Dawn Aurora Fenton to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" Jack answers with a grin, "I do." Then Clockwork asks Dawn, "Do you Dawn Aurora Fenton, take Jackson Overland Frost to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" Dawn answers with a grin, "I do."

And now the end of the wedding is here as Mother Nature tells the guests, the bride and groom, "And now, by the power vested in me, through the elements of nature, and in the world of the Spirits," Then Clockwork says, "And the power vested in me by the Ghost Zone, we hereby pronounce this happy couple, husband and wife. Jackson, you may kiss your bride." Jack grabs Dawn's veil and lifts it up over her head and sees her face with light blue eye shadow, and peach lipstick. Jack holds Dawn's hand that has her ring and pulls her close and kisses her on the lips and Dawn joins in the kiss bringing her arms around his neck as everyone cheers that the wedding has finally come to pass and a new couple was born.

Then Clockwork and Mother Nature say together as the couple lets go from their kiss, "Ladies and Gentlemen we present to you, for the first time Jackson and Dawn Frost." Everyone cheers and congratulates the new couple. Jack and Dawn turn to face everyone and smile as their big day has become a success.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Now we're all holding the reception party as everyone tells us congratulations and hopes for the future. The certificate has been signed, and everyone is having fun. Jack and I look at each other as we nod, as we go up on stage where I asked Dusk and the other Charm's girls to come up as I tell everyone, "Friends and family, we would like to thank you for being here today. Jack and I wrote a song for this very special day, so every girl, grab your guy and dance to this beautiful song. This song is called 'A Thousand Years.'" All guys grab their girl, bring them to the dance floor and I begin singing:

Verse 1

Dawn:  
The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
...beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

Dawn and Jack:  
One step closer

Chorus

Dawn:  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Verse 2

Jack:  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is

Dawn and Jack:  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take

Jack:  
Away  
What's standing in front

Dawn and Jack:  
Of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

Chorus 2

Dawn and Jack:

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along, I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Oooo, Oooo,  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo  
One step closer

Dawn:  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you

Dawn and Jack:  
for a thousand more  
And all along, I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
I will love you  
thousand years  
Mmmm, Mmmm

And with that, our peaceful wedding came to an end with a beautiful song. And with that, mine and Jack's lives are together at long last. Now that Jack and I are married, not only will we live our new lives together, but we'll be going on new adventures! It's just like I said to the Guardians, 'When there's a light in an endless sea of darkness, there will always be hope.' And like Jack put on my necklace, 'You are my light in an endless sea of darkness, and I will always follow that light.'

Our lives have changed and do you know what? I wouldn't change it for anything in the world!

* * *

And that's the end of the story! I was crying when I did this chapter! And I still am! This story was so great to do! But like I said in the beginning of this chapter, there will be no sequels. Also please still continue reading Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior. THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
